Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla
by Bat Dragon
Summary: El Caballero de la Noche y su leal compañera se enfrentan a los casos más tenebrosos que el hombre haya visto, luchando contra todo tipo de seres sobrenaturales o simples humanos dementes, incluyendo la retorcida mente del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen
1. La Legion de los Muñecos Diabolicos

"_**Bienvenidos sean al comienzo de mi nueva obra, un nuevo fic que narrara las aventuras de Batman y su leal aprendiz Sunset Shimmer, también conocida como Firebird, en esta ocasión los veremos enfrentar no solo a criminales conocidos, sino también a todo tipo de monstruos y demonios salidos de pesadillas, además del más letal de todos los enemigos que el Caballero de la Noche jamás ha enfrentado, porque no importa cuántos payasos homicidas existan, solo hay uno que puede hacer que Batman se moleste y que puede convertir al Hombre de Acero en un tirano cruel, antes que nada aclaro que esta historia es totalmente ajena a "Hijas de la Noche", por lo que no esperen que haya mención a ese fic"**_

_**También aclaro que yo mismo diseñe los temas esta vez…pero no me pude decidir por uno, así que decide poner los dos y que ustedes elijan el que más les guste para escucharlo como tema de apertura**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=7w8s16UdDbs**

_**El caso de la **__**muñeca Annabelle**__** fue uno de los sucesos investigados por los parapsicólogos **__**Ed y Lorraine Warren**__** en 1970.**_

_**Estos les comentan que no existe la tal Annabelle, sino que dentro de la muñeca mora un espíritu maligno que pretende **__**poseer**__** a Donna tras haberle dado permiso para que entrara en su vida. Finalmente optan por deshacerse de la muñeca y los Warren regresan a su casa (donde disponen de un museo) por carreteras secundarias para evitar **__**posibles accidentes**__** a causa del poder manifiesto que provoca que el motor de su coche llegue a calarse. **_

_**Desde entonces ha permanecido en una urna de cristal dentro del museo familiar en **__**Connecticut**__**.**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del primer capítulo de esta nueva historia**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 1. La Legión de los Muñecos Diabólicos**

**( www. youtube watch? v=RmhdicsVLVg)**

**Érase una vez en la casa más gris y olvidada de villa maquiavélica  
Allí habitaban solo muñecos, en la noche del frío más frío  
Ellos cobraron vida y así con la rabia y tristeza los muñecos caminaron y caminaron por las calles**

**En busca de sus antiguos dueños  
Sin embargo mucho tiempo había pasado y todos habían perecido  
Siendo así juraron pagar a sus descendientes con la misma moneda hundiendo los en la más terrible soledad  
Eres tú, si debes ser tú  
Ya estamos aquí  
Somos los amigos del olvido, somos los juguetes del terror  
Somos una fantasía muerta somos todo lo que se rompió  
En algún baúl lleno de sombras, ático del polvo infernal  
Somos una fábrica de monstruos, somos los que te ahuyentaran  
Te estamos mirando, y no nos puedes ver  
Entramos muy despacio y somos más de diez  
Llorando el niño esta, pronto sácale los ojos para que vea lo que su mamá me hizo a mi  
Córtale las manos, serrúchale el pie y por las escaleras hazlo caer  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tú  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tu  
Somos los amigos del olvido, somos los juguetes del terror  
Somos una fantasía muerta somos todo lo que se rompió  
En algún baúl lleno de sombras, ático del polvo infernal  
Somos una fábrica de monstruos, somos los que te ahuyentaran  
Te estamos mirando, y no nos puedes ver  
Entramos muy despacio y somos más de diez  
Llorando el niño esta, pronto pásame las tijeras, túsalo bien  
Tíralo al lodo, ahógalo bien y por la azotea aviéntalo después  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tú  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tu**

Era una noche lluviosa en Ciudad Gótica, de esas noches que invitaban a la gente a permanecer en sus casas para no mojarse y resfriarse debido al agua helada, así como a las bajas temperaturas, pero también era el momento oportuno para que algunas personas muy peligrosas hicieran de las suyas, tal era el caso de la banda que trabajaba para el conocido criminal Scarface.

El jefe criminal acababa de tomar una vieja fábrica de juguetes abandonada como su nueva guarida y ahora estaba en la espera de que sus secuaces llegaran en cualquier momento, hecho que no tardo en suceder.

-Parece que ya llegaron señor Scarface-informo Arnold tan servicial como siempre.

-Ya era hora, unos cuantos minutos más tarde y me habría tenido que desquitar con lo más cercano que tuviera, que en este caso serías tu-señalo Scarface apuntándole con su arma.

-Ay señor Scarface, que bromista es usted-dijo el pobre hombre tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Siendo llevado por su fiel, pero cobarde ayudante o mejor dicho, por su personalidad más débil, el criminal se dirigió hacia sus hombres, los cuales estaban sacando un total de tres cajas del camión que usaron para el robo que su jefe les pidió.

-¡Dense prisa muchachos y tengan cuidado con ellos!-advirtió Scarface apuntándole con su arma a los tres sujetos.

-Disculpe señor Scarface, sabemos que usted es el genio diabólico y todo eso, pero ¿Qué hay exactamente en estas cajas?-pregunto uno de sus hombres que parecía una rata, debido a que tenía dos dientes largos y el rostro similar a ese roedor.

-Eso es asunto mío, el tuyo es seguir ordenes o de lo contrario… ¡Te llenare de plomo!-amenazo Scarface, provocando que el hombre asintiera con rapidez.

Finalmente, sacaron la última caja, siendo un total de cuatro cajas, más una más pequeña, Scarface se acercó a cada una y ordeno que las abrieran, en cuanto lo hicieron, quedaron ante el contenido de las cajas.

-¿Muñecos? ¿Hicimos todo esto por muñecos?-pregunto el hombre más fuerte del grupo, quedando profundamente decepcionado.

Efectivamente, dentro de cada caja había un total de cuatro muñecos, cada uno con una expresión bastante aterradora:

El primero de ellos era uno de esos antiguos muñecos a los que llamaban "Niños Buenos", de cabello rojo, vistiendo una playera de rayas de manga larga, un overol de color azul y unos zapatos tenis de color rojo con blanco, pero su rostro…este parecía estar lleno de cicatrices o al menos eso aparentaba por las múltiples costuras que tenía.

La segunda era una muñeca rubia, con un vestido color blanco y una chaqueta de cuero color negro, zapatos de tacón del mismo color, con los labios pintados de tono negro, era muy bonita, salvo por la mirada malvada que poseía.

El tercero de ellos era un muñeco ventrílocuo, de cabello rojo y un elegante esmoquin, como los otros dos, su mirada mostraba una gran maldad, misma que en serio era aterradora.

Finalmente, la que podría considerarse la más aterradora de todas, una muñeca de porcelana de cabello castaño, amarrado con dos trenzas un vestido blanco, al igual que los otros tres, tenía una mirada maligna, pero esta era algo diferente a todas las demás.

-Para los tontos como ustedes son solo muñecos, para mí son socios muy valiosos-dijo Scarface con el puro en su boca.

Los tres matones se vieron entre sí confundidos-Ya lo perdimos-dijo el fortachón.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Rino?-cuestiono Scarface apuntándole con su arma y el grandulón palideció.

-¡Nada! ¡No dije nada jefe! ¡Lo juro!-aseguro Rino temblando de miedo ante la amenaza de ser llenado por plomo.

-¡Eso espero! ¡Los tontos como ustedes no deberían decir absolutamente nada, a menos que quieran convertirse en muñecos sin vida!-amenazo Scarface, para luego mirar a su hombre más capaz-muy bien Donald, dame el medallón ahora-ordeno.

-Aquí lo tiene jefe-dijo entregándoselo.

-Perfecto, es hora de que comience la fiesta-indico Scarface con una sonrisa sumamente perversa en el rostro.

Con ayuda de sus hombres, encendieron algunas velas alrededor y Scarface tomo el medallón en sus manos, comenzando a recitar un antiguo conjuro-¡Dame el poder!-invocaba a los Infiernos, al tiempo que una nube de color negro se formaba sobre aquella fábrica y varios relámpagos iluminaban el lugar.

-¿Qué está pasando señor Scarface?-pregunto Arnold temeroso.

-¡Cállate muñeco, me hacer perder la concentración!-regaño el mafioso continuando con su nefasto conjuro, al tiempo que los cabellos y ropas de los cuatros muñecos comenzaban a agitarse por el viento-¡Dame el poder!-volvió a invocar Scarface.

Finalmente, cuatro rayos atravesaron la pared y golpearon a los cuatro muñecos con fuerza o al menos eso fue lo que pareció, Scarface espero a que ocurriera algo, pero nada pasaba por unos instantes, finalmente, el mafioso le dio la orden al criminal con cara de rata que se acercara a revisar a uno de ellos.

Acercándose lentamente, el hombre recogió al Niño Bueno y lo miro fijamente por unos instantes, pero no parecía haber nada raro en él, solo que era bastante feo, de pronto, el muñeco lo pateo y le clavo sus dedos en los ojos, provocando que el hombre gritara.

-¡Roedor!-grito Donald disponiéndose a ayudarlo, cuando sitio que algo lo golpeaba en el pie, al mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con la muñeca rubia.

-¿Roedor? Qué manera tan fea de llamar a tu amigo-expreso riéndose con maldad, Donald lanzo un grito de miedo y ni que decir de Rino, que retrocedió asustado, chocando contra un montón de cajas, para luego sentir una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear se encontró frente a frente con el muñeco ventrílocuo.

-Hola amigo, espero que nos llevemos muy bien-dijo riéndose.

Los tres hombres retrocedieron asustados, al tiempo que Roedor lograba arrojar al Niño Bueno contra el suelo, quedando sumamente lastimado de los ojos-Cielos, no creí que extrañara tanto lastimar un rostro humano-dijo el muñeco riéndose.

Antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, Scarface disparo hacia el aire, captando la atención de todos-Muy bien, ya fue suficiente de tonterías, no creo que esa sea la forma de comenzar una sociedad-dijo Scarface.

-¿Sociedad?-pregunto Chucky confundido.

-Ni siquiera sabemos quién rayos eres tú-dijo la rubia.

-Pueden llamarme Scarface y soy la más grande mente criminal que Gótica jamás ha visto-dijo el criminal alzando sus brazos en señal de triunfo.

-¡Si! ¡Bravo!-gritaba Arnold apoyando a su jefe.

El muñeco ventrílocuo miro al hombre algo confundido y se acercó-Y dígame señor… ¿Scarface? ¿Exactamente por qué debemos…?-.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué le hablas a él? ¡Yo soy la mente criminal, él solo me ayuda a hablar!-replico Scarface mirando al muñeco con seriedad y rabia.

El muñeco retrocedió y miro a ambos, al hombre y al muñeco con el arma-Cielos-dijo la rubia confundida.

-Y yo que creí que nosotros estábamos locos-dijo el muñeco con cicatrices.

-¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Yo soy Scarface y soy el terror de esta ciudad, los reclute a ustedes debido a su historial tan impresionante; Charles Lee Ray, también conocido como Chucky, su novia…!-.

-¡Esposa!-corrigió la rubia.

-Lo siento, esposa, la hermosa Tiffany y vaya que es hermosa-reconoció Scarface acercándose-en serio eres hermosa, si algún día te aburres de este matón de tercera y quieres quedarte con un verdadero jefe del crimen, yo puedo complacerte-.

-¡Oye!-bramo Chucky.

-Que halagador-reconoció Tiffany.

Scarface tosió un poco-Bueno, también he reclutado al señor Slappy, otro muñeco diabólico sin precedente y por último la siniestra Annabelle, con quien espero…momento ¿Dónde está ella?-pregunto confundido.

-¡Jefe!-el grito de Rino captó la atención de todos y cuando voltearon, descubrieron que colgado en el techo, con el cuello roto se encontraba Roedor, mientras que sentada en una silla estaba Annabelle, tiesa e inmóvil, pero con sus ojos viendo fijamente a todos los presentes.

-¡Eso es justo de lo que estoy hablando!-declaro Scarface complacido.

-Vaya que tiene estilo-reconoció Slappy riéndose divertido.

-Y dígame señor Scarface ¿exactamente que pretende con esto?-pregunto Tiffany.

-Bueno, hermosa dama, pretendo crear una nueva e imparable fuerza criminal, una que ni siquiera el apestoso murciélago de Gótica pueda detener, con su ayuda conseguiremos llenar nuestra guarida de riquezas sin fin-.

-Eso me suena a algo divertido, pero espero poder tener la oportunidad de matar a alguien-dijo Chucky.

-Por supuesto que la tendrás amigo mío, después de todo ¿Qué es el crimen sin asesinatos?-pregunto Scarface con un tono de obviedad.

-Me gusta como piensas-dijo Chucky, para luego mirar a los dos hombres-¿Qué dices si empezamos con ellos?-pregunto con tono siniestro.

Tanto Rino como Donald palidecieron al escuchar eso-¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que no!-exclamo Scarface y los dos hombres suspiraron aliviados-los necesitamos para poder movernos, pero si hacen algo mal entonces tendrán mi permiso para eliminarlos-aseguro Scarface y nuevamente, ambos hombres tragaron profundamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tú serás el jefe?-cuestiono Slappy.

-Porque yo conozco esta ciudad mejor que cualquiera de ustedes, además de que fui yo el que se tomó todas las molestias por encontrar sus cuerpos de muñecos y resucitarlos-señalo Scarface.

-Ese es un punto a su favor-reconoció Tiffany.

-Está bien, te seguiremos por el momento-acepto Chucky-pero no creas que será para siempre-.

-Cuando veas todo lo que obtendremos cambiaras de opinión-aseguro Scarface-¿Qué dice usted señorita Annabelle? ¿Acepta o tengo que llenarla de plomo?-pregunto el mafioso y la muñeca solo lo miro fijamente, sin hacer ningún movimiento, eso puso enormemente nervioso a Arnold, pero no tanto a su personalidad malvada-tomare eso como un sí-.

-Señor Scarface…esto no me gusta nada…esa muñeca me da mucho miedo-dijo Arnold temblando de miedo.

-¡Deja de lloriquear muñeco, por eso yo tengo que hacerlo todo aquí, porque no tengo alguien valiente que me cubra las espaldas!-expuso Scarface apuntándole con su arma y Arnold trago profundamente.

-¡No! ¡Por favor señor Scarface! ¡No lo haga!-suplico de rodillas y Scarface lo miro fijamente.

-¡Si no te necesitara para poder moverme y hablar, entonces te llenaría esa cabezota tuya con balas en este instante!-aseguro Scarface con maldad y Arnold trago profundamente.

Los tres muñecos que podrían hablar solo observaban en silencio lo que pasaba-Cielos, en serio este hombre necesita ayuda urgentemente-dijo Tiffany.

-Una cosa son muñecos vivientes que se mueven solos, pero esto es demasiado extraño, incluso para mí-reconoció Chucky.

-Bueno, supongo que eso significa que si es de los nuestros-reconoció Slappy sin saber si debía reírse o hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Bueno mi nueva pandilla, hoy es el inicio de la "Legión de los Muñecos Diabólicos" y ya tengo planeado nuestro primer golpe!-aseguro el criminal al tiempo que Arnold se levantaba, mientras Annabelle solo continuaba en silencio, inmóvil y viendo fijamente lo que pasaba, mientras internamente maquinaba su propio golpe.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bati Cueva**

En esos momentos, Bruno y su nueva aprendiz, Sunset Shimmer, se encontraba practicando y entrenando para futuros encuentros, el Caballero de la Noche sabia a la perfección que por muy buenos que fueran, siempre debían estar en óptimas condiciones, ya que nunca saben lo que podría pasar.

Sunset dio un salto y ataco con una patada, misma que Bruno detuvo en el aire y la derribó con un golpe en forma de cuchilla-No debes apresurarte en ataque y mucho menos saltar sin pensar, ya que en el aire puedes volverte una presa fácil-advirtió Batman.

-Lo tomare en cuenta-reconoció Sunset adolorida, para luego levantarse y prepararse para continuar, pero en ese momento, el fiel Alfred hizo acto de aparición.

-Disculpe señor Bruno, pero tiene una llamada por la línea privada, se trata del señor Warren-informo Alfred.

-Voy en camino Alfred-dijo Bruno tomando un trago de agua antes de ir a tomar el teléfono especial para esas llamadas, al tiempo que Sunset se limpiaba la cara con una toalla.

-¿Quién es Warren?-pregunto la peli fuego al leal mayordomo.

-Uno de los amigos más cercanos del joven Bruno o mejor dicho, de los más cercanos del otro rostro del joven Bruno-corrigió Alfred y Sunset no necesito saber más.

Bruno, por su parte, se encontraba hablando con el Sr. Warren en esos momentos-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Warren? Te escucho preocupado-.

-"Y vaya que lo estoy, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente, tienes que venir cuanto antes al museo, por favor"-suplico Warren y Bruno se pudo dar cuenta de que algo muy serio ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sunset y la mirada de Bruno fue suficiente respuesta.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Museo Warren**

El matrimonio Warren se encontraba a las afueras de su museo, esperando la aparición de su gran amigo y antiguo estudiante, mismo que no tardó en aparecer a bordo de su fantástico e invencible auto, acompañado por su nueva pupila, Firebird.

-¡Gracias a Dios que llegaste!-exclamo una envejecida Lorraine al tiempo que abrazaba a Batman en señal de alivio.

-Que gusto verte otra vez viejo amigo-saludo Ed-y veo que tienes una nueva pupila-.

-Ella es Firebird, pero las presentaciones tendrán que esperar ¿Qué ocurre? Por lo que escuche, sonaba como si algo terrible estuviera sucediendo-dijo Batman.

-Y no te equivocas amigo mío, alguien entro al museo y se llevó…la muñeca de Annabelle-explico Ed y Batman entrecerró los ojos de manera seria, mientras que Sunset se quedaba confundida.

-¿Todo esto por una muñeca?-pregunto extrañada.

-Para una jovencita como tú debe sonar a una tontería total-reconoció Lorraine sonriéndole con ternura-pero esa…no es una muñeca ordinaria-.

-Esa muñeca no es lo que aparenta-dijo Ed y Sunset se quedó todavía más confundida, al tiempo que Batman ingresaba al museo y comenzaba a estudiar la vitrina donde solía estar esa muñeca.

-Alguien fue muy tonto al robar esa muñeca…no tiene idea de lo que está por desatar-dijo Lorraine preocupada.

-O tal vez si la tiene-dijo Batman tras encontrar una pista en el suelo, para luego levantarse y darse la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Ed.

-No tengo tiempo para explicar, pero les prometo que haré todo lo posible por devolver esa muñeca a este lugar antes de que sea tarde-aseguro Batman.

-Entonces necesitaras esto-dijo Lorraine entregándole un maletín-es lo único que puede contener la entidad demoniaca que se encuentra dentro de la muñeca, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que la traigas de vuelta a su vitrina, nosotros prepararemos todo lo más rápido posible-.

Batman asintió y tomo el maletín, para después abandonar el museo, seguido por Sunset, ambos subieron al Bati Móvil y se pusieron en marcha una vez más-No entiendo ¿exactamente cuál es el problema con esa muñeca?-pregunto Sunset.

El Caballero de la Noche se quedó en silencio y le relato todo-Hace mucho tiempo, una niña pequeña llamada Annabelle murió después de haber sido atropellada, sus padres no pudieron reponerse de aquella tragedia y buscaron maneras de recuperar a su hija, incluyendo magia negra, consiguieron atraer algo, pero no era su hija, sino una poderosa entidad demoniaca, la cual solo busca causar sufrimiento y atormentar a quienes posean la muñeca, ese matrimonio pensó en un principio que su hija era quien estaba dentro de la muñeca y por eso la llamaron Annabelle, sin sospechar nada, hasta que las cosas comenzaron a tornarse muy oscuras y peligrosas-.

-¿Ese matrimonio eran los Warren?-pregunto Sunset.

-No, los Warren se dedican a la investigación de cosas paranormales, ellos fueron contactados por unas chicas que tras el fallecimiento de los padres de Annabelle, terminaron quedándose con la muñeca, como ocurrió con ese matrimonio, el demonio las engaño y les hizo creer que era el espíritu de una inocente niña, para después comenzar a atormentarlas, fue cuando llamaron a los Warren y ellos descubrieron la verdad, decidieron que lo mejor que se podía hacer era mantener al demonio dentro de una vitrina sellada con talismanes especiales y la cual era bendecida todos los días por un padre para mantener al demonio atrapado-narro Batman.

Sunset escucho todo el relato sin saber que pensar-Todo eso…me suena a una película de terror barata-dijo Sunset con seriedad.

-No deberías creerlo así, con el paso de los años aprenderás que no hay nada que sea imposible, por muy ridículo que parezca, ya que después de ese caso, ocurrieron otros que hablaban de muñecos diabólicos-explico Batman al tiempo que indicaba con su voz a la computadora del auto que hablar de esos últimos casos.

El primero de ellos, al menos del que se tiene un registro detallado, ya que el caso de Annabelle fue algo en lo que la policía nunca se metió, fue el del famoso estrangulador Charles Lee Ray, el cual murió en un tiroteo que se llevó a cabo dentro de una juguetería, según lo dicho, un niño llamado Andy, que había recibido un muñeco "Niño Bueno"…

-Que muñecos tan tétricos-señalo Sunset viendo esos juguetes.

Andy juraba que su muñeco estaba poseído por el espíritu de ese asesino, pero nadie le creía, ni siquiera su madre, pero después de ese incidente, ocurrieron otros y en casi todos ellos, el chico Andy estaba involucrado, el último caso del que se tiene registro y que involucro a Andy fue cuando estuvo en una escuela militar, donde otros estudiantes juraban lo mismo que el chico.

-También ha habido el caso de un muñeco llamado Slappy, el cual según se dice, también es un muñeco poseído por una fuerza maligna-relato Batman-ha habido muchos informes y reportes de este tipo, además de que algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, como Zantanna y Etrigan también juran que estas fuerzas existen-.

Sunset ya no sabía que decir, pero antes de hacerlo, se escuchó por la transmisión del Bati Móvil sobre un asalto a uno de los bancos de la ciudad, por lo que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ese lugar, el Caballero de la Noche tenía la sospecha de que su búsqueda de la muñeca y este robo no iban a ser casos distintos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Banco de Ciudad Gótica**

La policía ya estaba en el lugar, con el detective Bullock y la oficial Montoya haciendo todo lo posible por tratar de averiguar quién o quienes estaban dentro del banco, fue cuando Gordon apareció.

-¡Bullock! ¿Cuál es la situación?-pregunto el Comisionado.

-¡No estamos seguros señor, sabemos que hay una banda ahí dentro, pero no tenemos idea de cuantos sean!-explico Bullock.

-¿Han podido comunicarse con alguno de los guardias de seguridad?-pregunto Gordon.

-Me temo que no comisionado…creo que…tal vez…ya ni siquiera estén vivos-dijo Montoya preocupada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Las palabras de la oficial estaban más que acertadas, ya que en esos momentos, Tiffany estaba caminando por el cuerpo degollado de uno de los oficiales, mientras estaba adornada por una gran cantidad de dinero.

-Había olvidado lo divertido y emocionante que era robar bancos-reconoció sintiéndose soñada.

-Cierto, es una buena forma de divertirse-reconoció Chucky-pero nada supera a matar a gente con un buen cuchillo-agrego riéndose.

-Eso es verdad y dime Scarface ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con todo este botín?-pregunto Slappy.

-Eso es algo que pronto averiguaran amigos mío, por el momento debemos darnos prisa en sacar el dinero, no queremos tener compañía indeseable por aquí-indico Scarface.

La única que no estaba presente era Annabelle, ya que ella estaba en el auto, después de todo, ninguno de los dos hombres de Scarface se atrevía a tocarla, en serio que esa muñeca les ponía los pelos de punta a todos, fue cuando los ojos de la muñeca giraron en dirección al banco, como si presintiera algo en la distancia.

Dentro del banco, Scarface y sus asociados ya estaban listos para retirarse con una gran cantidad de dinero, mismo que los dos únicos humanos llevarían cargando en maletas, pues Arnold cargaba al jefe de esa peculiar banda criminal.

-¡Muy bien muchacho, prepárense para retirarnos antes de que…!-una ventana del techo se rompió y dos figuras hicieron acto de aparición, captando la atención de todos-¡Él llegue!-finalizo Scarface.

Batman y Sunset aterrizaron de pie, quedando mudos ante aquella visión que tenían frente a ellos-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Sunset al ver no solo a Scarface, sino a otros tres muñecos vivientes frente a ellos.

-¿Quiénes son esos tipos?-pregunto Slappy.

-¡Es Batman y su amiguita!-explico Scarface.

-¿Batman? ¿Qué tan mal debe estar una persona para llamarse de ese modo?-pregunto Chucky.

-Lo dice el homicida que para evitar la captura transfirió su alma a un muñeco-señalo Batman y el criminal se quedó en silencio.

-Touche…un momento ¿Cómo sabes eso?-cuestiono sorprendido.

-¡Es Batman tontos, la más grande piedra en los zapatos del crimen! ¡Rino! ¡Donald! ¡Encárguense de ellos!-ordeno Scarface y sus dos matones se lanzaron al ataque.

Batman y Sunset no tuvieron problema alguno para deshacerse de los dos criminales, sorprendiendo a los muñecos diabólicos, aunque Scarface ya se esperaba ese resultado-¡Creo que las cosas no están saliendo bien señor Scarface!-exclamo Arnold asustado.

-¡Deja de llorar y comienza a actuar como lo que eres!-bramo Scarface.

Rino se incorporó y arremetió contra Batman, pero este solo se hizo a un lado y el fortachón terminó estrellándose de cabeza contra una pared, quedando noqueado, al tiempo que Sunset daba un salto y un giro para propinarle una patada a Donald, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?-pregunto la peli fuego con burla.

-¡Firebird! ¡Detrás de ti!-grito Batman y Sunset apenas pudo reaccionar, ya que Slappy se abalanzo contra ella con un cuchillo en la mano, evitándolo muy a tiempo.

-Vaya, tienes buenos movimientos niñas, eso lo reconozco-dijo Slappy atacándola de nuevo con varios golpes del cuchillo, pero la peli fuego los esquivaba todos, Batman se dispuso a ayudarla, cuando Chucky arremetió contra él, dando un salto y disponiéndose a matarlo.

Pero el Caballero de la Noche fue más rápido y lo sujeto del cuello en el aire, el muñeco comenzó a patalear de un lado a otro y cuando quiso clavarle el cuchillo en el brazo, Batman le propino un puñetazo que le quito el arma, para luego lanzarlo contra la pared con fuerza.

-Oye… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-cuestiono sorprendido.

-Podrás ser un asesino sumamente peligroso, pero estas en el cuerpo de un muñeco, es solo sentido común-respondió Batman.

-¡Hijo de puta!-bramo Chucky, cuando Tiffanny saco una metralleta y comenzó a disparar contra Batman, al tiempo que Scarface lo hacía contra Sunset.

Ambos héroes esquivaron las balas y estas por poco golpean a sus dos compañeros-¡Fíjense a donde apuntan imbéciles!-grito Chucky molesto.

-Lo siento cielo-se disculpó Tiffanny apenada por casi volver a matar a su esposo.

Batman miro a Sunset y con un movimiento de su cabeza le dio la indicación, rápidamente, ambos lanzaron sus Bati Boomerangs, quitándoles las armas a los dos muñecos, antes de que estos reaccionaran, Batman tomo a Chucky y Sunset a Slappy, arrojándolos contra sus dos compañeros, provocando que estos cayeran, ya que Scarface fue arrebatado de los brazos de Arnold.

-¡Señor Scarface!-grito alarmado y corrió a levantarlo.

El trío de muñecos miraron al dúo dinámico, que se acercó a ellos-Nunca me gustaron los juguetes como ustedes-dijo Sunset mirándolos con enfado.

-Habla Scarface ¿Dónde está la muñeca Annabelle?-pregunto Batman.

-¿Por qué te interesas en ella murciélago tonto? ¡Yo soy el cerebro de la organización!-declaro Scarface con enfado.

-No tienes idea de a que te estas enfrentando Scarface ¡Dime donde esta esa muñeca antes de que sea tarde!-advirtió Batman, cuando de pronto, una fuerza invisible lo golpeo y lo lanzo contra una pared.

-¡Batman!-Sunset intento ayudarlo, pero aquella misma fuerza también la ataco, enviándola contra otra pared, ambos héroes intentaron levantarse, con el mismo resultado, siendo atacados por aquella misteriosa fuerza.

Dentro del auto, Annabelle movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, al tiempo que en estos se reflejaban Batman y Sunset, estrellándose en distintas partes del banco-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Tiffanny confundida, cuando otro sonido llamo su atención, al parecer la policía estaba a punto de entrar.

-¡Hay que irnos mientras podamos!-grito Scarface.

Chucky miro a Batman-Esto no ha terminado-aseguro retirándose del lugar junto con sus compañeros.

Una vez que los muñecos dejaron el banco, subieron al auto y Arnold se ocupó de conducir, retirándose del lugar y dejando a los dos héroes tendidos en el suelo muy aturdidos por todos los golpes que recibieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Fábrica de Juguetes**

-¡Les dije que teníamos que irnos antes de que Batman llegara!-bramo Scarface-¡Ahora perdimos a nuestros dos hombres y también todo el dinero!-.

-¡Pudiste habernos dicho que ese payaso disfrazado era más que eso!-acuso Chucky con furia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme al respeto de ese modo? ¡Parece que olvidan que yo los traje a la vida y por tanto, yo soy quien tiene el control aquí!-declaro Scarface con rabia, cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear de manera extraña-¿Qué está pasando?-.

Arnold miro alrededor y se llevó un buen susto al ver lo que pasaba-¡Señor Scarface!-grito y su jefe, junto con los otros tres dirigieron su vista hacia Annabelle, que permanecía sentada en una silla, mirándolos de manera fija, de pronto, varios sonidos se escucharon y de cada lado de Annabelle emergieron cientos de juguetes de todo tipo; soldaditos, robots, osos de peluche, coches, etc. Todos con los ojos brillando de un demoniaco color rojo.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Scarface comenzando a asustarse.

-Parece que la señorita Annabelle es más de lo que pensaste-dijo Slappy sorprendido también, mientras Annabelle los veía a todos fijamente.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Concluimos con la primera parte de este caso y el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, espero vaya a ser de su agrado, como ven, los muñecos han comenzado su ataque, pero Scarface está por descubrir quién es el verdadero titiritero en ese juego"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=RmhdicsVLVg)**

**Érase una vez en la casa más gris y olvidada de villa maquiavélica  
Allí habitaban solo muñecos, en la noche del frío más frío  
Ellos cobraron vida y así con la rabia y tristeza los muñecos caminaron y caminaron por las calles**

**En busca de sus antiguos dueños  
Sin embargo mucho tiempo había pasado y todos habían perecido  
Siendo así juraron pagar a sus descendientes con la misma moneda hundiendo los en la más terrible soledad  
Eres tú, si debes ser tú  
Ya estamos aquí  
Somos los amigos del olvido, somos los juguetes del terror  
Somos una fantasía muerta somos todo lo que se rompió  
En algún baúl lleno de sombras, ático del polvo infernal  
Somos una fábrica de monstruos, somos los que te ahuyentaran  
Te estamos mirando, y no nos puedes ver  
Entramos muy despacio y somos más de diez  
Llorando el niño esta, pronto sácale los ojos para que vea lo que su mamá me hizo a mi  
Córtale las manos, serrúchale el pie y por las escaleras hazlo caer  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tú  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tu  
Somos los amigos del olvido, somos los juguetes del terror  
Somos una fantasía muerta somos todo lo que se rompió  
En algún baúl lleno de sombras, ático del polvo infernal  
Somos una fábrica de monstruos, somos los que te ahuyentaran  
Te estamos mirando, y no nos puedes ver  
Entramos muy despacio y somos más de diez  
Llorando el niño esta, pronto pásame las tijeras, túsalo bien  
Tíralo al lodo, ahógalo bien y por la azotea aviéntalo después  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tú  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tu**

**CON ESTO LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA UNA VEZ MÁS A ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA DEL CABALLERO DE LA NOCHE Y SU PUPILA, ESPERO LES VAYA A GUSTAR**

**LES ACLARO QUE PUEDE QUE LOS CASOS LLEGUEN A SER DE UNO O MÁS CAPÍTULOS, TODO DEPENDE DE COMO LO VEA, PERO QUIZAS LO MÁXIMO QUE LLEGUEN A SER SEA DE DOS O INCLUSO TRES**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los caballeros**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. La Legion de los Muñecos Diabolicos 2

"_**Scarface, uno de los criminales más peculiares de Gótica ha formado una alianza con otro grupo de seres malignos que como él, son muñecos vivientes; tales como Chucky y su esposa Tiffany, el muñeco ventrílocuo Slappy y la peor de todas; Annabelle, por lo que el matrimonio Warren, quienes han custodiado la muñeca desde hace años, llamaron a Batman para que les ayudara a recuperarla, antes de que la entidad diabólica que habitaba en esa muñeca hiciera algo irreparable, Batman y Firebird se dispusieron a cumplir con la petición, dirigiéndose al banco de la ciudad, donde el Caballero de la Noche se topó con Scarface y sus nuevos amigos, los cuales no tardaron en atacarlo, pero tanto Batman como Sunset los vencieron sin problemas, solo para ser derrotados por Annabelle y sus oscuros poderes, ahora esa muñeca está a punto de desatar toda su ira"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=7w8s16UdDbs**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 2**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 2. La Legión de los Muñecos Diabólicos**

**II**

**( www. youtube watch? v=RmhdicsVLVg)**

**Érase una vez en la casa más gris y olvidada de villa maquiavélica  
Allí habitaban solo muñecos, en la noche del frío más frío  
Ellos cobraron vida y así con la rabia y tristeza los muñecos caminaron y caminaron por las calles**

**En busca de sus antiguos dueños  
Sin embargo mucho tiempo había pasado y todos habían perecido  
Siendo así juraron pagar a sus descendientes con la misma moneda hundiendo los en la más terrible soledad  
Eres tú, si debes ser tú  
Ya estamos aquí  
Somos los amigos del olvido, somos los juguetes del terror  
Somos una fantasía muerta somos todo lo que se rompió  
En algún baúl lleno de sombras, ático del polvo infernal  
Somos una fábrica de monstruos, somos los que te ahuyentaran  
Te estamos mirando, y no nos puedes ver  
Entramos muy despacio y somos más de diez  
Llorando el niño esta, pronto sácale los ojos para que vea lo que su mamá me hizo a mi  
Córtale las manos, serrúchale el pie y por las escaleras hazlo caer  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tú  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tu  
Somos los amigos del olvido, somos los juguetes del terror  
Somos una fantasía muerta somos todo lo que se rompió  
En algún baúl lleno de sombras, ático del polvo infernal  
Somos una fábrica de monstruos, somos los que te ahuyentaran  
Te estamos mirando, y no nos puedes ver  
Entramos muy despacio y somos más de diez  
Llorando el niño esta, pronto pásame las tijeras, túsalo bien  
Tíralo al lodo, ahógalo bien y por la azotea aviéntalo después  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tú  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tu**

Poco a poco, Batman y Sunset recuperaron la conciencia, aunque aún estaban algo aturdidos por lo que fuera que los había ataco, la peli fuego se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y miro a su mentor con extrañeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Quién o qué nos atacó de esa forma?-pregunto confundida.

-Creo saber de quien se trataba-Batman miro alrededor y vio que con las prisas, el grupo de muñecos diabólicos olvido a los dos hombres humanos que tenían para sus propósitos, el Caballero de la Noche se acercó a Donald, quien estaba comenzando a volver en sí.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto confundido, cuando la figura siniestra apareció ante él-¡Batman!-grito asustado, antes de ser sujetado por el Caballero de la Noche.

-¡Ahora vamos a hablar un poco!-declaro Batman con un tono de voz sumamente serio e intimidante, mismo al cual el hombre no iba a resistirse.

No les costó mucho trabajo que Donald les contara todo sobre el plan de Scarface y de sus asociados, incluso les conto como fue que robaron la muñeca de Annabelle sin que los Warren se dieran cuenta de ello, una vez que termino, Batman lo ato junto con Rino y los dejo como obsequio para la policía.

**(-)(-)(-)**

A bordo del Bati Móvil, Batman y Sunset se dirigían exactamente a la dirección que Donald les había dado, mientras el Caballero de la Noche conducía, Sunset se dedicaba a investigar qué era lo que se encontraba en aquella dirección, descubriendo que se trataba de una fábrica de juguetes.

-La conozco, hacían juguetes de todo tipo, tuvieron que cerrarla después de un incidente donde un trabajador quedo atorado en una máquina y casi pierde la vida-recordó Sunset.

-El lugar perfecto para que Scarface y sus nuevos amigos se oculten-dijo Batman acelerando, una vez que llegaron a la fábrica, ambos dispararon sus ganchos al techo, para trepar, pero antes de entrar-ponte esto-indico dándole a Sunset un brazalete que tenía en su interior un talismán.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Sunset colocándoselo.

-Si lo que pienso es cierto, entonces debemos estar preparados para enfrentar a una fuerza demoniaca sumamente poderosa, estos talismanes nos protegerán de sus hechizos y poder-explico Batman.

-¿Crees que Scarface haga eso?-pregunto Sunset.

-No es Scarface el que me preocupa-reconoció Batman y Sunset se quedó extrañada.

Ambos abrieron una ventana e ingresaron de manera cuidadosa a aquella fábrica, misma que estaba envuelta en un manto de oscuridad, el Caballero de la Noche le dio indicaciones a Sunset de que no se alejara ni un instante, ambos caminaron en medio de la oscuridad, cuando de pronto, una pequeña figura salió de la nada, arremetiendo contra la peli fuego.

Sunset logro liberarse y lanzo a su atacante contra el suelo, para luego iluminarlo, quedándose sorprendida al ver que se trataba de un osito de peluche, pero este no era para nada adorable, sus ojos eran rojos y poseía unas afiladas garras, así como una boca llena de colmillos.

El oso volvió al ataque, pero Batman le lanzo un Bati Boomerang y lo clavo en su cabeza, provocando que cayera al suelo y quedara inmóvil-Que asco de juguete-gruño Sunset.

-No debieron hacer eso-dijo una voz en la oscuridad y poco a poco, algunas luces se encendieron, mostrando a la Legión de Muñecos Diabólicos, siendo Chucky, Tiffany, Slappy y sentada en una silla, como si esta fuera su trono, Annabelle, de Scarface o de Arnold no había señal alguna.

-¿Dónde está el ventrílocuo?-cuestiono Batman.

Por toda respuesta, Annabelle giro su cabeza hacia un lado y la luz ilumino a Arnold, el cual estaba de rodillas, llorando desconsolado y sosteniendo los restos mutilados de Scarface-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-se repetía llorando una y otra vez.

-Cielos-dijo Sunset mirando al hombre con pena, no era sencillo no sentirla, después de todo, aunque Scarface era un muñeco, seguía siendo parte de la mente de Arnold y para él era como si le hubieran quitado a un ser querido.

-Debo decirlo, la señorita Annabelle sí que tiene mucho estilo-reconoció Slappy.

-Es bueno saber que finalmente tenemos una compañera que si sabe hacer las cosas correctamente-dijo Tifanny encendiendo un cigarro y fumando.

-Dejemos de hablar y pasemos a lo divertido-indico Chucky levantando un puñal y moviéndolo de un lado a otro, ansioso por clavarlo en alguien.

-¿Si saben que aún les podemos patear el trasero, verdad?-pregunto Sunset con tono sarcástico.

Fue cuando todas las luces se encendieron, revelando que Annabelle había tomado el control total de aquella fábrica y de los juguetes, pues todos y cada uno de ellos ahora estaban vivos, sujetos a su voluntad siniestra y cruel, Batman y Sunset se pusieron en guardia ante eso.

-Tiene que ser una puta broma-gruño la peli fuego.

-Hemos enfrentado cosas más extrañas que estas-dijo Batman.

Annabelle entonces envió a los juguetes al ataque, había de todo tipo, desde pequeños soldaditos, hasta robots, Barbies y muchos otros tipos de juguetes, todos ansiosos y deseosos de carne humana, el dúo dinámico rápidamente comenzó el contraataque, cuando también varios aviones y helicópteros de control remoto salieron de la nada, comenzando a atacarlos.

La peli fuego le dio un puñetazo a uno, rompiéndolo en pedazos y lastimándose un poco la mano, cuando sintió un pinchazo en su pie, al mirar hacia abajo, vio que los soldaditos la atacaban con agujas y alfileres, rápidamente, les dio una patada y los lanzo contra una pared.

Batman aplasto algunos tanques y autos de juguetes, cuando otro oso de peluche salió de la nada y salto sobre él, sujetándose de su espalda para intentar matarlo, el Caballero de la Noche luchaba por soltarse, hecho que consiguió cuando se estrelló de espaldas contra una pared, pero entonces, más juguetes saltaron sobre él, derribándolo por caer de a montón.

-¡Batman!-grito Sunset antes de ser sujetada por varias Barbies, quienes cayeron sobre ella saltando desde el techo.

-¡Soy la Barbie Guía y hoy te llevare a tu muerte!-expreso jalándola del cabello, al tiempo que más muñecas la atacaban de distintos lados, comenzando a derribarla.

Los cuatro muñecos malvados se reían a más no poder ante lo que estaban viendo-¡Creo que es el momento de darles el golpe final!-declaro Chucky dando un paso al frente y comenzando a avanzar hacia Batman, el cual estaba atrapado entre la montaña de juguetes, conforme se acercaba a él, blandía su puñal de un lado a otro y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca-¡Voy a disfrutar mucho esto!-declaro preparándose para darle el golpe final, pero…

Para sorpresa y susto del asesino atrapado en el cuerpo de un muñeco, la mano de Batman lo sujeto de la pierna y este se levantó quitándose a todos los muñecos de encima, Chucky trataba de lanzar golpes con su cuchillo, pero no lograba acertarle, Batman fue lo bastante inteligente para sostenerlo a una distancia prudente.

Antes de que Charles supiera que iba a pasar, Batman lo lanzo por los aires y le dio una patada que lo estrello contra una pared-¡Chucky!-grito Tiffany al ver eso, el Caballero de la Noche no perdió tiempo y se lanzó a ayudar a su pupila.

-¡Cuidado!-gritaron las Barbies antes de ser enviadas a volar por un golpe de Batman, que ayudo a Sunset a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el Caballero de la Noche.

-Nunca me gustaron las Barbies-gruño Sunset.

-¡Ya basta de juegos infantiles!-bramo Slappy-¡Es hora de que aprendan la lección!-grito al tiempo que sacaba un arma, así como Tiffany, los dos muñecos dispararon en contra del Dúo Dinámico, quienes esquivaron las balas saltando hacia un lado y cubriéndose detrás de unas cajas.

-¡Esto no lo puedo creer! ¡Estamos siendo acorralados por juguetes!-replico Sunset.

-¡No te preocupes por ellos! ¡Tenemos que enfocarnos en Annabelle, ella es quien está moviendo los hilos en este show!-indico Batman.

Sunset asintió, cuando una figura salto sobre ella, pero esta vez, la peli fuego estuvo atenta y lo esquivo, para luego sujetar a su atacante contra el suelo, se trataba de Chucky, quien había vuelto a las andadas.

-¡Suéltame perra!-bramo Chucky y la peli fuego sonrió de forma siniestra.

-Si insistes-antes de que el asesino supiera de que hablaba, Sunset lo arrojo por los aires y como un reflejo, Tiffany y Slappy le dispararon, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de a quien le dieron.

-¡Chucky!-grito Tiffany alarmada.

-Esto amerita el divorcio…-dijo Chucky adolorido por los impactos de bala que recibió, fue cuando Batman aprovecho la distracción para lanzar sus Bati Boomerangs y desarmar a los dos muñecos.

El Caballero de la Noche se lanzó al ataque y los derribo a ambos dándoles un puñetazo a cada uno, Tiffany quiso levantarse, pero Sunset salió de la nada y la sujetó contra el suelo, amarrándola, del mismo modo que Batman amarraba a Slappy y a Chucky.

-No me explico porque a nadie se le ocurre recordar que a pesar de ser asesinos siguen siendo muñecos-dijo Sunset.

-El miedo es un arma poderosa-explico Batman y fue cuando finalmente quedaron ante Annabelle, la muñeca solo los miraba fijamente, sin hacer ni decir absolutamente nada.

Sunset se dispuso a ir tras ella, pero Batman la detuvo, dejándola confundida, más la expresión de su maestro era suficiente respuesta para ella-Entonces ella es…-.

-Ten mucho cuidado, a veces las apariencias pueden ser engañosas y esta muñeca no es todo lo que nos muestra-dijo Batman-no por nada es la adquisición más peligrosa y mortal de los Warren-agrego en tono de advertencia.

Annabelle continuaba sin hacer el menor movimiento, siempre con la vista fija en los dos héroes, Sunset se preguntaba qué era lo que iba a pasar, su respuesta vino de golpe, cuando una silla salió de la nada y casi la golpea, por fortuna, logro esquivarla a tiempo.

Los ojos de Annabelle comenzaron a moverse y cuando más lo hacían, más cosas volaban hacia los héroes, fue cuando otros juguetes salieron de la nada dispuestos a atacar otra vez, entre ellos los aviones y helicópteros de control remoto, Batman fue más astuto esta vez y empleo su capa para capturarlos a todos, girando a gran velocidad, los estrello contra la muñeca, provocando que esta cayera al suelo.

Sunset se dispuso a recogerla, pero una vez más, la entidad en la muñeca actuó y esta vez, controlo las sombras, sujetando a la peli fuego y estrellándola contra una pared, por fortuna, el talismán impedía que la entidad pudiera poseerla y se mantuviera dentro de la muñeca.

Batman apareció detrás de la muñeca y la envolvió en un saco, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para colocarle el talismán necesario para contenerla y fue arrojado contra el techo del lugar, cayendo al suelo aturdido, pero todavía vivo, afortunadamente, algunas cajas amortiguaron su caída.

Liberándose del saco, Annabelle reapareció y su cuerpo de porcelana comenzó a levitar, para asombro de sus tres secuaces-No creo que esa muñeca este poseída por un asesino-dijo Tiffany sorprendida y asustada.

Los ojos de Annabelle brillaron con maldad y comenzaron a provocar que todo el lugar se prendiera en fuego-¿Qué estás haciendo?-grito Chucky alarmado-¡Nos vas a matar a todos!-.

-¡No es que me importe! ¡Pero el fuego no es bueno cuando tienes un cuerpo de tela!-grito Slappy alarmado.

Pero Annabelle no parecía interesada en ello, ella solo tenía una cosa en mente, destruir todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, Batman esquivo una mesa que la muñeca le lanzo al rodar por el piso, cuando esta se dispuso a arrojarle otra cosa, Sunset empleo uno de sus lazos y la sujeto de la cintura, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por derribarla, más la cabeza de la muñeca dio un giro y la vio fijamente, para luego liberarse y estrellarla contra una pared.

Arnold solo continuaba sujetando los trozos de lo que quedo de Scarface, cuando se dio cuenta del incendio comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, estaba muy asustado, pero nadie iba en su auxilio y es que Batman también sabía que si no detenían a la entidad demoniaca entonces no serviría de nada.

El Caballero de la Noche podría ser muchas cosas, pero aceptar la derrota o el fracaso nunca estaba en sus pensamientos ni en su voluntad-¡Firebird! ¡Maniobra 367!-indicó Batman y Sunset asintió.

Ambos héroes corrieron hacia Annabelle por distintas direcciones, la muñeca intentaba ubicarlos a ambos, pero estos se movían con mucha agilidad y aun con el fuego, eran capaces de pasar desapercibidos, la entidad demoniaca que habitaba en el interior de la muñeca no estaba segura de en donde se encontraban cada uno.

De pronto, Sunset apareció detrás de ella dando un salto y empleando su peso para estrellarla contra el suelo, rápidamente la soltó y se alejó, cuando Annabelle intento levantarse para atacarla, Batman apareció y le puso un talismán justo en la cara, Annabelle sintió una descarga de energía en todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que lanzaba un rugido demoniaco y una sombra oscura emergía de ella, tratando de liberarse, pero la magia del talismán impedía que pudiera hacerlo, finalmente y poco a poco, la criatura oscura comenzó a ser sellada de nuevo dentro de la muñeca.

-Parece que esto termino-dijo Sunset aliviada, cuando varias risas se escucharon y al voltear se toparon con todos los muñecos diabólicos que Annabelle creo, todos listos a atacar de nuevo-¿Cómo es que…?-.

-La influencia de la entidad ya es demasiado fuerte, aun ahora que esta sellado su efecto en estos muñecos persiste-explico Batman, cuando se dio cuenta de que Arnold aún estaba atrapado-¡Sácalo de aquí cuanto antes, haré lo que pueda para destruir a todas estas cosas!-.

-¡Entendido!-acato Sunset corriendo a ayudar a Arnold-¡Pronto, deme su mano, tenemos que salir de aquí!-indico la peli fuego y Arnold asintió, temblando de miedo ante el fuego que se esparcía por distintas direcciones.

Sunset logro sacar a Arnold, mientras que Batman tenía que hacer algo para asegurarse de que los muñecos fueran destruidos por el fuego antes de que pudieran escapar, entonces vio una oportunidad para ello, lanzo uno de sus Bati Boomerangs hacia el interruptor de luz, pero no era cualquiera de sus Bati Boomerangs, este era uno explosivo.

En cuanto su arma se clavó en el interruptor, comenzó la cuenta regresiva, Batman rápidamente se dispuso a escapar del lugar, cuando…-¡Oiga! ¡No puede dejarnos aquí!-grito Tiffany asustada.

Batman miro a los tres muñecos y entrecerró los ojos, por su parte, Sunset coloco a Arnold en el suelo y se dispuso a volver a ayudar a su mentor, cuando la fábrica exploto en pedazos, para terror de la chica.

-¡No!-grito alarmada y corriendo hacia el edificio que estaba siendo consumido poco a poco por las llamas, pero entonces, en medio de aquel infierno, la imponente figura de la noche hizo acto de aparición-¡Batman!-grito feliz, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que llevaba a los cuatro muñecos, si, también a Annabelle, solo que ella ahora estaba totalmente indefensa por el talismán que le pusieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Más Tarde**

La policía ya estaba llevándose a Arnold al Asilo Arkham, mientras que Rino y Donald serían llevados a la cárcel, Gordon ya estaba siendo informado por Batman por lo que ocurrió-Cielos, nunca creí que tendríamos que lidiar con algo tan raro como esto, aunque no es ni la mitad de lo que el Guasón puede llegar a hacer-reconoció Gordon.

-Eso es cierto-concordó Batman, cuando los Warren hicieron acto de aparición.

-Batman, vinimos tan rápido como pudimos-dijo Ed y el Caballero de la Noche les entrego la muñeca de Annabelle, quien estaba dentro de una nueva vitrina, sellada con el talismán.

-¿De dónde sacaste la vitrina?-pregunto Lorraine.

-Me tome la libertad de tenerla lista para esto, además, esta vez el cristal es mucho más resistente, está hecho de una aleación especial que impedirá que alguien vuelva a tratar de romperla-explico Batman.

-Gracias Batman, es angustiante el pensar que en todos estos años de cuidar esta…cosa maldita…nos la hayan podido robar de esta manera-reconoció Ed con pesar.

-No se preocupen, siempre ocurre hasta en los mejores planes-dijo Batman con tono tranquilo y el matrimonio sonrió.

-Nuevamente estamos en deuda contigo, Batman, siempre fuiste como un hijo para nosotros, es bueno saber que podemos contar contigo-dijo Lorraine sonriéndole de modo maternal.

-Lo mismo digo-acepto Batman y el matrimonio se retiró para llevarse esa muñeca perversa al sitio donde pertenecía.

-Una muñeca menos, pero aún tenemos tres más-señalo Sunset y es que Chucky, Tiffany y Slappy estaban atrapados en jaulas de transporte para perros.

-¿Era necesario meterlos ahí?-pregunto Batman mirando a su pupila con seriedad.

-No, pero creí que sería divertido-reconoció Sunset.

-¡Ya verás lo divertido que es cuando salga de aquí perra!-grito Chucky.

-¡No puedes tratarnos como si fuéramos perros, juro que nos las vas a pagar todas juntas!-aseguro Tiffany molesta.

-¡Yo no soy un perro, soy un peligroso asesino psicópata!-grito Slappy haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-pregunto Sunset y Chucky se rio.

-Adelante, haz lo que muchos otros hicieron, mátame, siempre encontrare el modo de regresar de la tumba, pero la muerte es una perra-reconoció el muñeco asesino.

-Yo jamás he matado a nadie y no empezare ahora-dijo Batman con tono tranquilo-pero hay otras formas de mantener encerrados a criminales especiales como ustedes-agrego sonriendo de forma misteriosa.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Batman y Sunset llegaron a las empresas de Hiro Okamura, también conocido como Toymaker, un chico prodigio en las ciencias y viejo conocido de Batman, así como también de Superman, el dúo dinámico llego hasta el edificio del chico y fueron recibidos por una sonrisa de este.

-¡Batman! ¡Que gusto que finalmente vengas a visitarme!-declaro Hiro y luego miro a Sunset-¡Veo que tienes una nueva compañera!-.

-¿Ya los tienes listos?-pregunto Batman con tono tranquilo y yendo al grano como siempre lo hacía.

-Vaya, siempre directo al punto, deberías relajarte un poco más debes en cuando Batman-dijo Hiro y la mirada seria del Caballero de la Noche fue suficiente respuesta-pero bueno…síganme, ya tengo lo que me pidieron-.

Hiro condujo a los dos héroes hasta el sitio exacto donde se encontraba la nueva celda de los tres muñecos, mismos que fueron encerrados en cajas diseñadas especialmente para ellos, como una forma irónica de parte de Batman, estarían en cajas de muñecos, sin el espacio suficiente para moverse o poder escapar, ya que el Caballero de la Noche les dijo que no creía que necesitaran estirar músculos, tomando en cuenta que estos eran de plástico.

-¡No puedes dejarnos encerrados aquí!-grito Chucky molesto.

-Mírenme-dijo Batman con seriedad-creo que ahora entiendes que hay cosas que son mucho peores que la muerte-expuso el Caballero de la Noche mirando fijamente a los tres muñecos, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, de esas que eran muy contadas.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Sácame de aquí o juro por todo lo maligno que te haré pedazos!-bramo Slappy, pero Batman lo ignoro y se dio la vuelta, seguido por Sunset y Hiro.

Los tres muñecos gritaban de manera desesperada, intentando moverse, pero eso les resultaba inútil, una vez que los tres héroes abandonaron la bóveda, esta se cerró, dejando a los tres muñecos encerrados en el interior de la misma, una vez que estuvieron fuera, Hiro no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.

-Cielos, es una pena que esos tres hayan dedicado sus vidas a lastimar a las personas, deberían haber sabido que siendo muñecos vivientes podrían haber ganado millones-expuso el niño genio con una sonrisa.

Sunset rodo los ojos con fastidio-¿Cómo es que un amante de los juguetes como tú tiene una compañía tan impresionante?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Ser un chico en extremo inteligente tiene sus ventajas-aseguro el adolescente de 13 años-después de todo, incluso fui capaz de vencer a Lex Luthor-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Sunset sin creerle ni un poco y al notar esto, Hiro se puso a la defensiva.

-¡Te lo juro! ¡Yo derrote a Lex Luthor y Batman esta de testigo! ¿Verdad Batman?-pregunto Hiro esperando que el Caballero de la Noche lo apoyara, pero Batman solo guardo silencio y siguió su camino-¡Ay por favor!-exclamo y Sunset solo se rio divertida.

-Claro, voy a creer que un mocoso logro derrotar a una de las mentes diabólicas más brillantes del planeta-dijo Sunset.

-¡Es cierto!-aseguro Hiro tratando de conseguir que Sunset le creyera, pero esta siguió de manera escéptica.

-Toymaker-llamo Batman y el aludido lo miro con una sonrisa esperanzadora, creía que Batman finalmente le ayudaría a que la peli fuego le creyera, pero…-gracias por tu ayuda en este asunto, confío en que hayas tomado todas las medidas necesarias para evitar que consigan escapar de esa bóveda-.

Cayéndose de espaldas y levantándose con rapidez, Hiro se acomodó su gabardina-Descuida, todo está tal como lo pediste, esos tres nunca más lastimaran a nadie-aseguro Hiro-aunque no puedan morir de hambre o de enfermedad creo que morirán de aburrimiento…eso ya no importa, escuchen, no quiero correrlos, pero tengo que prepararme, tengo una cita con Poderosa y créanme que no fue fácil lograr que aceptara-.

-Por supuesto, tienes una cita con Poderosa-dijo Sunset de nuevo con sarcasmo.

-¡Es la verdad!-grito Hiro nuevamente molesto por la incredibilidad de Sunset, quien solo rodo los ojos de nuevo-¡Oh vamos! ¿Por qué no le dices que es cierto Batman?-.

Pero Batman no respondió, simplemente abandono el edificio, seguido por Sunset-Gracias por tu ayuda y suerte con tu cita con Poderosa-agrego de manera sarcástica y Hiro la miro con molestia.

Batman y Sunset subieron al Bati Móvil, retirándose del lugar, una misión acababa de terminar, pero todavía les faltaban muchas aventuras más por delante, por el momento, los tres muñecos que quedaron encerrados en la bóveda…

Tiffany estaba tarareando una canción y mientras lo hacía, Chucky se golpeaba de cabeza contra la caja y Slappy hacia todo lo posible por salir de la misma, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro, pero sin conseguir absolutamente nada, la caja ni siquiera se movía un poco, parecía que estaba hecha de un material sumamente resistente y su mente perversa no lograba identificarlo.

-¿Podrías dejar de tararear esa ridícula canción?-cuestiono ya harto de escuchar a Tiffany haciendo eso.

-¡Oh! ¡Discúlpame por tratar de pasar el tiempo de una manera creativa!-se defendió Tiffany.

-¿Creativa? ¡Vamos a quedarnos aquí para toda la puta eternidad!-bramo Chucky molesto-¡No hay manera de salir de aquí! ¡Estamos atrapados como ratas! ¡Viviremos siendo simples juguetes en un estante que nadie comprara!-.

-¿Y de quien es la maldita culpa? ¿Quién me mato y me convirtió en una maldita muñeca?-cuestiono Tiffany molesta con Chucky.

-¡Tu comenzaste cuando me encerraste en esa cuna!-devolvió Chucky.

-¡Solo porque tú te burlaste de mí cuando te dije que quería casarme contigo!-bramo Tiffany.

-¡Tú fuiste la tonta que creyó eso!-acuso Chucky.

-¿Quieren callarse par de tontos? ¡Creo que prefiero las llamas del Infierno o ser devorado por la Gran Bestia del Mal que estarlos escuchando! ¡Esa si es una verdadera tortura!-bramo Slappy y el pleito entre los tres criminales muñecos continuo por varios minutos, incluso horas.

Monitoreando todo desde la sala de control y antes de irse a su cita, Hiro observaba el pleito entre estos tres asesinos-Cielos, para ser muñecos vivientes son bastante quejumbrosos-reconoció sin saber si reírse o sentir pena por ellos, así que hizo lo más sensato, se levantó y se preparó para ir a su cita, dejando a los tres muñecos gritándose todo tipo de insultos y vulgaridades-al menos la pesadilla de juguetes diabólicos termino-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Asilo Arkham**

**Un Mes Después**

Como siempre, ese asilo se encontraba hasta el tope de los villanos más temibles y lunáticos que el mundo haya visto, incluyendo a Dos Caras, Riddler, Hiedra Venenosa y por supuesto, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen; el Guasón, quien estaba sentado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, sumido en sus sueños en los que finalmente vencía a Batman con sus crueles bromas.

-Parece que el paciente 670 está mejorando notoriamente-dijo uno de los doctores, refiriéndose a Arnold.

-Es cierto, desde que ese muñeco fue destruido, parece que su otra personalidad ha desaparecido por completo-observo su colega.

-Aún es muy pronto para darlo por hecho, lo mejor será mantenerlo bajo observación por un tiempo y si sigue respondiendo tan bien como hasta ahora, puede que lo demos de alta en algunos meses más-dijo el doctor.

-Ojala todos los demás internos fueran como él-dijo su colega mirando a Killer Croc, quien lo amenazo con sus dientes.

Cuando ambos médicos se retiraron, Arnold saco de debajo de su almohada una muñeca de trapo, con cabello rojo y una nariz triangular del mismo color-Espero haberlo hecho bien señorita Annabelle-dijo el hombre mirando a la muñeca con miedo.

-Lo has hecho bien muñeco, una vez que te den de alta podremos retomar con lo que Scarface dejo pendiente, la era de ese mafioso de cuarta se terminó y ahora es mi turno-expuso la "muñeca", sin saber si realmente era ella la que hablaba o el extraordinario ventrílocuo que era Arnold.

**Caso Cerrado**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La Legión de los Muñecos Diabólicos ha sido derrotada, pero Arnold ahora tiene una nueva jefa mucho peor que Scarface, sin embargo, la ciudad aun cuenta con Batman para lidiar con esto"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=RmhdicsVLVg)**

**Érase una vez en la casa más gris y olvidada de villa maquiavélica  
Allí habitaban solo muñecos, en la noche del frío más frío  
Ellos cobraron vida y así con la rabia y tristeza los muñecos caminaron y caminaron por las calles**

**En busca de sus antiguos dueños  
Sin embargo mucho tiempo había pasado y todos habían perecido  
Siendo así juraron pagar a sus descendientes con la misma moneda hundiendo los en la más terrible soledad  
Eres tú, si debes ser tú  
Ya estamos aquí  
Somos los amigos del olvido, somos los juguetes del terror  
Somos una fantasía muerta somos todo lo que se rompió  
En algún baúl lleno de sombras, ático del polvo infernal  
Somos una fábrica de monstruos, somos los que te ahuyentaran  
Te estamos mirando, y no nos puedes ver  
Entramos muy despacio y somos más de diez  
Llorando el niño esta, pronto sácale los ojos para que vea lo que su mamá me hizo a mi  
Córtale las manos, serrúchale el pie y por las escaleras hazlo caer  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tú  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tu  
Somos los amigos del olvido, somos los juguetes del terror  
Somos una fantasía muerta somos todo lo que se rompió  
En algún baúl lleno de sombras, ático del polvo infernal  
Somos una fábrica de monstruos, somos los que te ahuyentaran  
Te estamos mirando, y no nos puedes ver  
Entramos muy despacio y somos más de diez  
Llorando el niño esta, pronto pásame las tijeras, túsalo bien  
Tíralo al lodo, ahógalo bien y por la azotea aviéntalo después  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tú  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tu**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Freedom Gundam 96, Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Franco, Nahuel836, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Kid Shooter, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. El Asesino de Halloween

"_**La Legión de los Muñecos Diabólicos resulto ser también los juguetes de la maligna Annabelle, cuya entidad demoniaca quería acabar con todos los que se interpusieran en su camino, tras eliminar a Scarface, le dio vida a todos los juguetes que aún quedaban en aquella fábrica y estos atacaron sin compasión al Dúo Dinámico, al igual que Chucky, Tiffany y Slappy, afortunadamente, al final, Batman consiguió derrotar a la maligna Annabelle al pegarle un talismán que los Warren le dieron para ese caso en especial, una vez que la entidad demoniaca fue encerrada de nuevo en una vitrina especial, misma de la cual no podrían sacarla tan fácilmente, se las devolvió al matrimonio que la han estado protegiendo durante años, con ella encerrado, los otros tres muñecos fueron aprisionados en cajas especiales diseñadas por el genio Hiro, quien los encerró en una bóveda de la cual nunca podrían salir, quedando enterrados para siempre, pero…las pesadillas apenas comienzan"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=MVSi38wAVZ4**

_**Un niño de 6 años que asesina a su hermana mayor y, a continuación, quince años más tarde regresa a su casa para asesinar a su hermana menor.**_

_**Su psicopatía es un misterio para todos, incluyendo a su psiquiatra el Dr. Loomis quien lo describe en términos de «maldad pura», «inhumanamente paciente» y «carente de todo entendimiento, razón y sentido de la vida y la muerte, del bien y del mal, que lo hace remotamente humano». Describe sus ojos como «los ojos del Diablo».**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 2**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 2. El Asesino de Halloween**

**( www. youtube watch? v=yKxt60NOTOA)**

**Niños, niñas y los demás, vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar  
un extraño y gran país, que se llama Halloween,  
esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.  
Gritos en la oscuridad. Esto es Halloween!  
Asustar es nuestro fin,  
ya verán como todo el mundo temblara.  
Gritos ya, gritos hasta el fin. Así es siempre Halloween.  
Bajo tu cama me voy a esconder  
ve mis dientes y ojos también,  
tras la escalera yo suelo asustar,  
mírame bien, no te voy a gustar.  
****Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween…  
****Qué lugar, que emoción, todos cantemos esta canción.  
Mi ciudad, te fascinará, y si te descuidas te sorprenderá.  
Ve por dónde vas, ten cuidado al caminar  
algo horrible te saldrá y te hará gritar  
Esto es Halloween.  
El terror es nuestro fin.  
¿Te asusté? ¡Así será!  
Una vez, otra vez, todo aquí es al revés  
bajo la luna en la oscuridad.  
¡Vamos a gritar! ¡Gritos hasta el fin!  
Así es siempre Halloween  
Soy el payaso que te hace llorar,  
mírame bien, te hace asustar.  
Yo soy aquel que no puedes ver,  
soy el viento que te haces estremecer,  
Yo soy la sombra que te inspira horror  
te hago soñar sueños de terror.  
****Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween...  
****Presten todos mucha atención sin temor no habrá diversión.  
El terror es nuestro fin, así es siempre Halloween.  
Mi ciudad, te fascinara, si te descuidas te sorprenderá.  
Si el flaco Jack te encuentra y te atrapa, de un grito  
loco te dará un susto mortal…  
Esto es Halloween  
¡Gritos hasta el fin!  
Vamos a aclamar al señor de este lugar,  
el rey Jack gran rey de nuestra ciudad,  
todos de pie ante el gran rey Jack.  
****Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween…  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween...  
****Qué lugar, que emoción,  
todos cantemos esta canción…**

En un hospital psiquiátrico que se encontraba a las afueras de Ciudad Gótica, uno donde las personas eran internadas tras mostrar comportamientos sumamente peligrosos y mortíferos para la sociedad, el jefe de doctores de ese hospital se encontraba hablando con el Comisionado Gordon, justo cuando un guardia de seguridad paso al lado de ambos hombres.

-Quiero darle las gracias por ayudarme a conseguir que transfirieran a Myers al Asilo Arkham comisionado, creo que es el único lugar en el que se pueda mantener encerrado para siempre-dijo el doctor.

-No hay problema Dr. Loomis, aunque no estoy del todo seguro de que sea buena idea que se interne en el mismo lugar donde también está internado el Guasón, después de todo, Arkham también es el sitio de la más grande colección de dementes que el mundo haya visto-recordó Gordon pensativo.

-Tal vez, pero este tipo en serio encaja muy bien con ese lugar, en especial porque pese a los años que han pasado, aún sigue empeñado en acabar con todo lo que queda de su familia-explico el Dr. Loomis.

-Tengo entendido que la única sobreviviente era su hermana menor y ella murió hace algunos años-recordó Gordon pensativo.

-Es lo que sabemos, pero todavía quedan sus descendientes y no creo que Myers se quede sin hacer absolutamente nada-señalo Loomis preocupado.

-Bueno, nos aseguraremos de que en Arkham no pueda…-un sonido callo la conversación y ambos hombres corrieron a ver lo que ocurría, cuando llegaron al sitio indicado, encontraron a los guardias encargados de transportar al prisionero tendidos en el suelo, degollados o mutilados-¡Santo Dios!-exclamo Gordon sorprendido.

El Dr. Loomis corrió a revisar el interior de la habitación, pero del paciente no había rastro alguno, en su lugar, encontró a otro guardia colgado de cabeza, misma que había sido clavada contra el techo de la celda con una tremenda fuerza, lo que captó la atención del médico era que se encontraba en ropa interior, como si el asesino le hubiera…entonces abrió los ojos de golpe al comprender todo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Myers ha escapado!-grito alarmado y Gordon rápidamente dio aviso para que todas las fuerzas policiales presentes se mantuvieran alerta en caso de que vieran salir del hospital a alguien sospechoso.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que no lo encontraría, porque en esos momentos, Michael Myers ya se encontraba muy lejos del hospital y ahora dirigía sus pasos hacia la ciudad, en búsqueda de lo último que quedaba de su familia, la herencia de su hermana menor.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**DPG**

En cuanto Gordon arribo al lugar, subió al techo y encendió la Bati Señal, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que Batman y Firebird llegaran, el comisionado siempre sonreía aliviado al ver la rapidez con la que el Dúo Dinámico acudía en auxilio de la gente inocente.

-Qué bueno que llegaste-dijo Gordon aliviado.

-¿Qué sucede Jim? Te veo bastante nervioso-dijo Batman notando el extraño comportamiento del su aliado y amigo.

-¿Y cómo no estarlo? Tenemos un gran problema entre manos, pero creo que es mejor que mi amigo aquí presente te lo explique-dijo Gordon dejando al médico dar un paso al frente.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy…-.

-El Dr. Loomis, he escuchado de usted y también he leído su trabajo, también sé que ha estado al pendiente de Michael Myers en estos últimos años-interrumpió Batman, dejando al doctor sorprendido.

-Así es él-señalo Gordon encogiéndose en hombros.

-Bueno…realmente es sorprendente-reconoció el hombre mirando a Batman-pero tiene razón, he estado a cargo de Michael Myers después de su último intento de matar a su hermana menor, la última que quedaba de su familia, al menos así fue hasta hace unos años-revelo el doctor.

Más tarde y dentro de la oficina del comisionado, el Dr. Loomis le presentaba a Batman todos los archivos y expedientes del paciente Michael Myers, aunque la mayor parte de esto, sino es que todo, el Caballero de la Noche ya lo sabía a la perfección.

-No puedo creerlo ¿mato a su propia hermana mayor y sin ninguna razón?-exclamo Sunset incrédula.

-Nunca hubo una razón real para sus actos, de hecho, él asesino también a sus padres y luego busco hacerle lo mismo a su hermana menor-explico el Dr. Loomis-por mucho tiempo, lo hemos mantenido en distintos hospitales psiquiátricos, tratando de encontrar una razón para su maldad o frialdad, pero desafortunadamente…nunca hemos encontrado nada-.

-La mayor parte del año se la pasa tranquilo, encerrado en su celda sin hacer absolutamente nada-continuo Gordon.

-¿La mayor parte del año?-repitió Sunset como pregunta, al tiempo que se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

-Cada año, en las fechas de Halloween, Myers siempre consigue escapar de sus reclusorios, para ir en búsqueda de su hermana y cualquier otro familiar que tenga para así poder acabar con todos ellos de una vez por todas-explico Loomis.

-¿Y siempre consigue escapar con tal facilidad?-inquirió la peli fuego sin dar crédito a cómo era posible que alguien pudiera hacer eso tantas veces.

-Hay algo que él que lo hace imparable-dijo Batman acercándose a ver los videos de las cámaras de seguridad del hospital-por lo general, siempre permanece como un paciente modelo, actuando tranquilo, permitiendo que le den sus comidas y que los enfermeros hagan su trabajo con calma-.

-Una forma de que bajen la guardia-dedujo Sunset pensativa, pero Batman no estaba del todo convencido.

-Haremos todo lo posible por capturarlo antes de que logre su objetivo-dijo Batman con tranquilidad.

-Eso espero, su hermana menor murió hace algunos meses, pero sus hijos aun están vivos y temo que vaya tras ellos, por favor, haga todo lo posible para…-cuando Loomis busco a Batman y a su compañera, estos ya no estaban.

El doctor se quedó mudo ante eso y Gordo se le acerco, tendiéndole una taza de café-No, no se vuelve menos molesto con el tiempo-señalo Gordon como si supiera lo que el doctor estaba por preguntar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bati Cueva**

Todavía faltaban tres días más para el Halloween, el Caballero de la Noche se encontraba investigando más sobre la historia de Michael Myers en su computadora, todo lo que encontró era la información que ya conocía, pero que al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de ser perturbadora, mientras que Sunset se encontraba haciendo ejercicios.

-¿Todavía sigue con su investigación sobre ese hombre señor?-pregunto Alfred.

-No creo que sea un hombre, no totalmente Alfred, según este historial, Myers solía ser un estudiante modelo y un buen niño, un chico como cualquier otro, algo ocurrió en aquella noche de Halloween en que decidió matar a su hermana mayor y luego hacer lo mismo con su hermana menor, así como también con sus padres-explico Batman viendo toda la historia.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero no me imagino que pudo orillar a un niño de solo seis años de edad a matar a su propia hermana con esa frialdad-dijo Alfred mirando la pantalla y la imagen de Michael a esa edad.

-Tal vez sufrió algún tipo de abuso siendo muy pequeño, tal vez su padre o algún maestro lo violo o tal vez amaba a su hermana y se ponía celoso de verla con otro chico-sugirió Sunset.

Alfred miro a la peli fuego con escepticismo, en especial por la última parte, ya que lo demás sonaba un poco más factible, sin embargo, el Caballero de la Noche descubrió algo sobre la historia de la familia de Michael, al parecer, en la época colonial pertenecían a un grupo de familias que se dedicaban a la cacería y quema de brujas, en cierta ocasión, se toparon con una bruja de gran poder, la cual lanzo una maldición sobre dicha familia, en la cual algún día, un poderoso aliado del mal surgiría de entre sus descendientes y este se encargaría de eliminarlos a todos, así como a cualquier que se interpusiera en su camino.

-¿Una maldición familiar?-pregunto Sunset.

Batman se quedó pensando un momento en ello-Creo que debemos hacer más investigaciones-indico dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el Bati Móvil, seguido por su fiel compañera e hija.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras llegar a una biblioteca, el Caballero de la Noche y Firebird comenzaron a buscar registros de las familias que habían llegado a la ciudad a través de la historia, no paso mucho tiempo para que Sunset encontrara algo sobre los Myers, pero había algo más apuntado en la foto de la familia.

-¿Qué crees que signifiquen estas palabras?-pregunto Sunset indicándole lo que para ella parecían garabatos sin sentido.

-Está escrito al revés-dijo Batman-no es ningún otro idioma o algún conjuro, solo está escrito en reversa-explico el Caballero de la Noche sacando un espejo y colocándolo frente al apunte comenzó a leerlo.

-Parece una extraña receta-dijo Sunset tras leerlo-¿pero de qué?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-Creo que yo lo sé, tenemos que ir a ver a la hermana menor de Myers-indico Batman.

-Espera ¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset sorprendida.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En uno de los suburbios alejados de la ciudad, una joven mujer se encontraba regando las plantas de su jardín, mientras veía a sus vecinos colocar los adornos de Halloween, la fecha que más odiaba en todo en el mundo, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, esa fecha solo era un recordatorio de las tragedias de su pasado, pero al menos, todo eso quedo atrás.

Cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta e ingreso a la casa, se topó con una figura tenebrosa esperándola en el interior y lanzo un grito de pánico-Tranquila señorita Myers-dijo Batman revelándose.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Temo que cometió un error, mi nombre es Dona Miller-dijo la mujer temblando de miedo ante la figura del Caballero de la Noche.

-No lo entiendo, creí que ella estaba…oh, es algo así como protección de testigos-comprendió Sunset.

-No sé de qué está hablando, les pido de la manera más atenta que se vayan antes de que llame a la policía-advirtió la mujer.

-Está en peligro señorita Myers-dijo Batman-él volvió a escapar y sabe muy bien porque-.

Al escuchar eso, Dona se quedó en blanco, al tiempo que retrocedía-No…no…no otra vez… ¡No otra vez!-gritaba desesperada y alarmada-¡Yo…yo estoy…a salvo ahora…él debe creer que estoy muerta e irá tras unos hijos que nunca tuve…estaré a salvo…yo…!-.

Batman le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla un poco-Él vendrá por usted, sabe que lo hará-le dijo con tono serio y calmado, no para asustarla, sino para que se tomara el asunto con seriedad.

La mujer miro a Batman y lloro amargamente-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? ¿Por qué sigue empeñado en querer acabar con mi vida? ¡Ya acabo con mi hermana, con mis padres! ¿Qué más quiere?-cuestiono molesta.

-Eso es algo que aún no descubro del todo-dijo Batman-pero creo que sé cómo detenerlo, solo necesito que usted acepte mi ayuda-.

-¿Detenerlo? ¿En serio cree poder hacerlo? ¡Le han disparado, lo han apuñalado, electrocutado y más cosas, pero él sigue viviendo, siempre regresa y para vengarse! ¡No hay forma de matarlo!-grito la mujer desesperada.

-No quiero matarlo, porque si lo que descubrí es cierto entonces realmente puede morir, pero no quiero hacer eso y sé que usted tampoco quiere que lo maten, pero sí que lo detengan y que la deje en paz, yo puedo ayudarla, pero necesito que confié en mí-.

La mujer miro a Batman y luego a Sunset, quien solo esperaba en silencio la respuesta de ella, no estaba segura de esto, pero sabía por las noticias que el hombre que tenía frente a ella era alguien que ya había enfrentado a la muerte a la cara y sobrevivido, suspiro con resignación, sabiendo que tenía razón, tarde o temprano, Myers, su propio hermano, la encontraría tarde o temprano.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué tiene en mente?-pregunto Cinthya Myers.

Fue así como Batman y Sunset le expusieron su plan a la mujer, que escucho atentamente todo, cuando terminaron, solo debían esperar a que llegara la noche, pues esa era la noche en que Michael Myers llegaría a "visitar" a su hermana menor.

**(-)(-)(-)**

La noche ya estaba cubriendo las calles, los niños salieron a pedir dulce o truco a las casas, sin advertir al misterioso hombre que caminaba hacia la única casa que no estaba adornada para esas fechas, esa era la figura siniestra de Michael quien llego recientemente para terminar lo que por tantos años se le había impedido.

Dentro de su hogar, Cinthya miraba la televisión o eso trataba de hacer, ya que como todos los años, lo único que pasaban eran películas o especiales de terror, en serio odiaba que le recordaran todo eso, constantemente miraba hacia la ventana o hacia atrás, siempre atenta a cualquier sonido extraño, afuera de su casa solo se encontraba estacionado un auto de aspecto viejo, mismo que seguramente pertenecía a un conocido de sus vecinos.

De pronto, las luces de su casa se apagaron y eso la puso sumamente nerviosa, tomo una linterna y un arma que puso sobre la mesa, sabiendo que eso siempre significaba una sola cosa, comenzó a caminar con mucho miedo por la oscuridad de su hogar y cuando alumbro en una sección oscura, se encontró con el rostro enmascarado de Michael, Cinthya lanzo un grito de miedo, antes de que Michael arremetiera contra ella, sujetándola con violencia y levantándola con gran facilidad.

Estrellándola contra una pared, Myers se dispuso a cumplir con lo que le faltaba, acabar con el último integrante vivo de su familia, pero entonces y para su sorpresa, la expresión de su hermana cambio de miedo a seriedad y esta le propino una poderosa patada en el abdomen, provocando que retrocediera un poco y la soltara, antes de que pudiera saber que más iba a pasar, "Cinthya" se quitó el rostro revelando ser una máscara.

-¡Sorpresa!-se burló Sunset y Michael la miro sin entender que pasaba, pero no tardo en levantar su cuchillo, solo para que alguien se lo quitara de una poderosa patada, al voltear a su atacante, se encontró con otro enmascarado, Batman se lanzó sobre él y le dio un puñetazo con fuerza.

Michael retrocedió y estuvo a punto de contraatacar, cuando Sunset dio un salto y le propino una patada en la cabeza con su talón, dejándolo aturdido, momento que Batman aprovecho para embestirlo y derribarlo, el Dúo Dinámico se acercó lentamente al asesino enmascarado, esperando cualquier reacción de este, misma que no tardo en venir cuando resucito de golpe y les lanzo una silla a ambos.

La fuerza que empleo para arrojarles el mueble fue tal que la silla literalmente se hizo pedazos al estrellarse contra una pared-¿Qué mierdas?-exclamo Sunset sorprendida, al tiempo Myers escapaba dando un salto y rompiendo una ventana.

-¡Ve con Cinthya! ¡Yo iré tras él!-indico Batman y Sunset asintió, el Caballero de la Noche dio un salto y abandono la casa, comenzó a perseguir al asesino, al cual diviso intentando escapar por entre las casas.

Batman no tardo en comenzar a seguirlo, corriendo por entre los hogares y esperando que ese lunático no se toparan con algún inocente en el camino, siempre atento a cualquier posible sorpresa, el Caballero de la Noche llego hasta el patio trasero de una casa, cuyos dueños afortunadamente no se encontraban en esos momentos.

Con paso firme y en constante alerta, Batman espero cualquier posible sorpresa del demente, el cual no tardó en aparecer sorpresivamente, alzando su cuchillo he intentado clavárselo a Batman por la espalda, por fortuna, el Caballero de la Noche lo esquivo al rodar por el suelo y contraataco con un puñetazo al rostro de Michael, logrando que este retrocediera, pero no tardo en volver a atacar, intentando clavarle el cuchillo.

Batman y Michael comenzaron una pelea en la que parecían estar bastante parejos, el asesino ataco una vez más, pero Batman lo esquivo y le dio una patada en un costado, provocando que este se estrellara contra unos basureros, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Ríndete Myers! ¡Ahora lo sé todo!-revelo Batman-¡No eres un ser inmortal y mucho menos una pobre víctima controlada por espíritus malignos, solo eres un demente y un enfermo asesino con una mente bastante retorcida, tu invulnerabilidad y gran resistencia a las balas y a los golpes con cosas filosas se deben a una poderosa droga que has estado consumiendo, misma que puedes preparar con los más simples ingredientes, misma que encontraste escrita en el libro de la biblioteca que tiene el registro de tu familia!-explico Batman y Myers lo miro, a pesar de la máscara, se podía ver la sorpresa en los ojos del asesino.

Myers se levantó y lanzo un cilindro contra Batman, que lo esquivo lanzándose al suelo, momento que Michael aprovecho para saltar sobre él y tratar de clavarle otra vez el cuchillo, por suerte, Batman lo detuvo con sus piernas y lo arrojo por los aires, lo que le permitió levantarse y seguir con la contienda.

-¡No eres más que un monstruo, un enfermo que se enamoró de su hermana mayor siendo solo un niño!-continuo Batman revelando toda la verdad sobre Michael-¡A pesar de tener seis años, ya tenías una mente muy desarrollada e incluso me atrevería a decir que madura, y tu hermana mayor era el amor de tu vida, no pudiste soportar que ella saliera con un chico, no podías soportar que ella lo besara y que él la tocara, ella era tuya y si ella no lo veía así, entonces tendría que morir!-.

Michael ataco de nuevo con un golpe más de su cuchillo, pero Batman lo detuvo con su mano y le propino una patada para hacerlo retroceder-Asesinaste a tus padres porque ellos permitieron que un Don nadie se acercara a ella, todos estos años has querido asesinar a tu hermana menor porque en ella vez el rostro "traicionero" de tu hermana mayor, estas enfermo Michael, necesitas ayuda, la droga que has estado consumiendo no solo te hace más fuerte y resistente, también está dañando tu mente de una manera agresiva, por eso ya no puedes decir ni una sola palabra, pronto llegara el momento en que destruirá todo tu sistema, pero puedo ayudarte, solo debes detener esta locura-indico Batman, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia Michael.

Pero este lo miro de manera agresiva y furiosa, arremetiendo una vez más contra él, el Caballero de la Noche bloqueo el golpe del cuchillo con su brazo derecho, deteniendo la mano de Michael, pero como bien dedujo Batman, las fuerzas del asesino estaban aumentadas, era casi como pelear contra Bane y su mortal Venom.

Dando un giro inesperado, Batman lanzo a Michael contra el suelo, más este no tardo en levantarse y le arrojo una piedra, el Caballero de la Noche la evito, pero no pudo evitar que el asesino arremetiera contra él, lo que provoco que los dos cayeran contra el suelo, quedando Michael sobre Batman, lo que permitió al demente intentar clavar el cuchillo sobre el rostro de Batman, ahora el Caballero de la Noche luchaba ferozmente contra las fuerzas de su contrincante.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, ninguno de los dos cedía, pero poco a poco, la enorme fuerza de Michael comenzó a ganar terreno sobre Batman, sin embargo, algo que siempre ha caracterizado al detective es a nunca reconocer la derrota ni rendirse.

Sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser, Batman logro empujar el cuchillo hacia atrás, logrando golpear a Michael con el mango del mismo justo en la frente y lo hizo con tal fuerza que el demente se hizo hacia atrás, quedando bastante aturdido y perdido, momento que Batman aprovecho para empujarlo con sus piernas.

Michael aún se encontraba bastante aturdido por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, incluso comenzó a sentirse mareado, momento que Batman aprovecho para darle un par de golpes en el rostro, abdomen y en todo el cuerpo, el asesino no era capaz de defenderse, no podía enfocar bien su mirada, solo alcanzaba a ver sombras moviéndose y un fuerte impacto, dando un giro, Batman le quito el cuchillo de una patada y este se perdió entre los arbustos.

Finalmente y para terminarlo, Batman le dio un último golpe con todas sus fuerzas, dándole justo en pleno rostro y dejándolo tendido en el suelo, al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento tras esa batalla, el Caballero de la Noche se acercó y lo esposo, unas esposas especiales que ni siquiera Bane sería capaz de romper.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Acercándose al auto viejo y llevando a Michael esposado, el Caballero de la Noche presiono un botón y el auto paso de ser uno viejo a convertirse en el Bati Móvil-¿Se…se terminó?-pregunto Cinthya saliendo del auto, junto con Sunset.

-Se terminó-confirmo Batman lanzando a Michael al suelo, pues este aún se encontraba inconsciente.

Cinthya miro a su hermano unos instantes, quiso acercarse, pero Sunset la detuvo-Si algo me han enseñado las películas de terror es que nunca des por sentado nada, así que mejor mantenga su distancia-indico la peli fuego.

-Una sabia forma de pensar-reconoció Batman y Sunset sonrió orgullosa.

Cinthya asintió a las palabras de ambos héroes y luego los miro a los dos con miedo-¿Qué es lo que pasara? No importa en donde lo encierren, no importa lo que hagan, él siempre encuentra el modo de escapar y siempre asesina a todos los que se interponen en su camino-dijo asustada y harta.

-No se preocupe por eso, ya he pensado en cuál será el sitio indicado para que nunca más vuelva a lastimarla, ni a usted ni a nadie más-aseguro Batman con total honestidad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Más Tarde**

En una carretilla, sujetado con una camisa de fuerza y una máscara que cubría su boca, Michael era transportado por dos robots, mismos que lo colocaron en su celda, la cual cerraron con un código, una vez que estuvo encerrado, todas las ataduras en Michael se liberaron y este arremetió contra el cristal, pero por más que lo golpeaba no era capaz de romperlo y lo mismo ocurría con las paredes, con el techo y con el piso.

Cuando llego la hora de comer, los guardias le dieron solo trastes de plástico o de cartón, es decir, cosas que no podrían dañar a nadie y toda la comida la pasaban por una pequeña rendija que estaba en el vidrio, demasiado pequeña como para que él pudiera pasar.

Enfurecido, Michael lanzo el plato contra el vidrio y comenzó a embestirlo, intentando desesperadamente escapar de ese lugar para poder cometer su venganza en contra de su hermana menor, pero esta vez, no podría escapar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bati Cueva**

Tras concluir la misión, el Dúo Dinámico volvió a la cueva, mientras Sunset tomaba el té con miel y limón que Alfred le tenía listo, Batman se encontraba trabajando en la computadora-Entonces señor ¿envió a ese hombre a la prisión de Damocles?-pregunto Alfred.

-Es el único lugar del cual nunca podrá escapar, en especial porque los robots que la custodian fueron creados por Aya, así que no existe ningún problema de que intente asesinarlos-explico Batman.

-Lo que me sorprende es que todo este tiempo la razón de que sea inmune a todas las balas e incluso sea capaz de resistir que lo apuñalen se deba a una droga que él mismo ha creado-dijo Sunset.

-Es una droga que funciona de un modo similar al Venom de Bane, solo que a diferencia de esas sustancia, la que Michael consumía podía crearse con los más simples ingredientes, no obstante, había un precio muy caro por pagar, cada vez que lo consumía, parte de su mente se deterioraba cada vez más, al punto de que perdió la capacidad de hablar-explico Batman.

-Vaya, no creo que haya tenido mucho que decir en realidad-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos-¿Cuál sería otro de los efectos?-.

-Uno tan común como los de cualquier droga, afecta el sistema nervioso y provoca terribles alucinaciones, no me sorprendería que él la fabrique en su nueva prisión y la siga consumiendo para que intentar escapar otra vez-revelo Batman.

-¿Y eso no te preocupa?-pregunto Sunset.

-No, porque de acuerdo con este informe médico, le faltaba muy poco para que su mente se destruyera por completo-explico Batman-pronto se convertirá en aquello que muchos pensaron que era; un Muerto en Vida-finalizo Batman y un silencio lleno la Bati Cueva.

Definitivamente había de todo tipo de monstruos y locos en este mundo.

**Caso Cerrado**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, el asesino de Halloween ha sido detenido y pronto ya no será más una amenaza para nadie, pero…"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=yKxt60NOTOA)**

**Niños, niñas y los demás, vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar  
un extraño y gran país, que se llama Halloween,  
esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.  
Gritos en la oscuridad. Esto es Halloween!  
Asustar es nuestro fin,  
ya verán como todo el mundo temblara.  
Gritos ya, gritos hasta el fin. Así es siempre Halloween.  
Bajo tu cama me voy a esconder  
ve mis dientes y ojos también,  
tras la escalera yo suelo asustar,  
mírame bien, no te voy a gustar.  
****Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween…  
****Qué lugar, que emoción, todos cantemos esta canción.  
Mi ciudad, te fascinará, y si te descuidas te sorprenderá.  
Ve por dónde vas, ten cuidado al caminar  
algo horrible te saldrá y te hará gritar  
Esto es Halloween.  
El terror es nuestro fin.  
¿Te asusté? ¡Así será!  
Una vez, otra vez, todo aquí es al revés  
bajo la luna en la oscuridad.  
¡Vamos a gritar! ¡Gritos hasta el fin!  
Así es siempre Halloween  
Soy el payaso que te hace llorar,  
mírame bien, te hace asustar.  
Yo soy aquel que no puedes ver,  
soy el viento que te haces estremecer,  
Yo soy la sombra que te inspira horror  
te hago soñar sueños de terror.  
****Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween...  
****Presten todos mucha atención sin temor no habrá diversión.  
El terror es nuestro fin, así es siempre Halloween.  
Mi ciudad, te fascinara, si te descuidas te sorprenderá.  
Si el flaco Jack te encuentra y te atrapa, de un grito  
loco te dará un susto mortal…  
Esto es Halloween  
¡Gritos hasta el fin!  
Vamos a aclamar al señor de este lugar,  
el rey Jack gran rey de nuestra ciudad,  
todos de pie ante el gran rey Jack.  
****Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween…  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween...  
****Qué lugar, que emoción,  
todos cantemos esta canción…**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, LES TENGO UNA BUENA Y UNA MALA NOTICIA ¿Cuál QUIEREN QUE LES DE PRIMERO?**

**ACLARO QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LOS OC DE TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA, ESOS TODAVIA LOS VOY A ACEPTAR, PERO AUN NO LOS RECIBO…ME ESTOY DANDO UN PEQUEÑO DESCANSO MIENTRAS REVISO LOS TEMAS, TODO SIGUE TAL CUAL, LOS OC LOS ACEPTARE Y ESE FIC SEGUIRA DESPUES DE ESTO**

**ACLARADO ESTE PUNTO ¿Qué NOTICIA LES DOY PRIMERO?**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Later, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Franco, Bowser3000000, Gokash Z, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. El Asesino del Lago

"_**En la víspera de la Noche de Brujas, también conocida como Halloween, Batman y Firebird recibieron un llamado del Comisionado Gordon, el cual les hablo sobre el escape de un terrible y peligroso asesino llamado Michael Myers, el cual asesino a su hermana mayor cuando tenía solo seis años y tiempo después, hizo lo mismo con sus padres, buscando acabar con la única sobreviviente que quedaba de su familia, su hermana menor, tras investigar un poco, Batman y Firebird se dirigieron a donde vivía la hermana de Michael para poder protegerla, tendiéndole una trampa al maniático, el cual se enfrentó a Batman en una intensa y complicada contienda, donde el malvado demostraba ser un terrible y peligroso oponente, afortunadamente, Batman consiguió vencerlo al final, poniendo a salvo a la inocente mujer, asegurándole que nunca más volvería a molestarla, ya que Batman lo envió a una prisión diseñada por la Liga de la Justicia; Damocles"**_

_**Una muerte trágica, una ira justa y vengativa, pero sin tener compasión a nadie**_

_**El llanto de una madre, la ira de un hijo**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=_K-DBfJCGSA**

_**Lago Cristal; en el año 1957 muere ahogado un niño discapacitado llamado Jasón Voorhees, el cual era constantemente perseguido por los demás niños quienes se burlaban de sus discapacidades mentales y debido a su hidrocefalia. Jasón cae en las aguas del lago muriendo ahogado ya que no sabía nadar.**_

_**Los cuidadores del campamento no estaban atentos, ya que se encontraban bajo los efectos de unas **__**drogas**__** y manteniendo **__**relaciones sexuales**__**. Pamela Voorhees, su madre, se vengó, dando así comienzo a la masacre de Crystal Lake, conocido posteriormente como "el campamento sangriento"**_

_**Regresa de entre las profundidades del bosque para continuar la venganza, pues resulta no haber muerto cuando era niño, sino que pudo salir del agua y huyó al bosque para nunca salir (como se menciona en Viernes 13 parte 2, y además, él fue testigo de la muerte de su ser más querido, su madre. Nunca conoció a su padre (Elías Voorhees), quien murió de tres balazos a manos de Pamela Voorhees**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 3**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 3 El Asesino del Lago**

**( www. youtube watch? v=KCzu0F6rEbU)**

**El viento sopla más fuerte que ayer,  
Mi otro brazo me dijo adiós,  
El espantado ahora soy yo,  
Oh no**

**No sé qué será, no sé qué paso,  
Más no siento el corazón.**

**(No hay nada más amargo que las lágrimas de noche)**

**Soy algo extraño, no soy quien pienso,  
Soy imperfecto, soy un espanto,  
Soy a quien teme hasta su sombra,  
Solamente... soy solo un ser abominable.**

**La brisa hueca falla siniestra,  
Le pido a alguien una respuesta,  
Cierro los ojos y mi deseo es volver a ver,  
Nuevamente el amanecer,  
Y saber que soy de piel.**

**La luna resplandece, el tiempo se evapora,  
Mis sueños blanqueasen, mi alma se enamora,  
Y nunca más poder moverme de aquí, de aquí  
Soy in feliz, tan infeliz.**

**Soy de paja, (Un espantapájaros)  
Un hombre de paja, (Un Espantapájaros)  
Y no tengo un final feliz,  
Solamente, soy solo un ser abominable.**

**Soy de paja, (Un espantapájaros)  
Un hombre de paja, (Un Espantapájaros)  
Y no tengo un final feliz,  
Solamente, soy solo un ser abominable.**

**Soy de paja, (Un espantapájaros)  
Un hombre de paja, (Un Espantapájaros)  
Y no tengo un final feliz,  
Solamente, soy solo un ser abominable.**

El Bati Móvil viajaba en medio de la noche rumbo a un lago, mismo en el cual se ubicaba un campamento que fue cerrado hace mucho tiempo debido a ciertos hechos misteriosos, aunque Batman todavía no había investigado del todo lo que ocurrió, si sabía que la principal razón del cierre de ese sitio fue por una misteriosa ola de asesinatos que continuaban hasta la fecha.

-¿Cómo se llama al lugar al que vamos?-pregunto Sunset sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

-"Lago Cristal", se supone que era un buen sitio para que los niños pasaran el verano, pero eventos muy siniestros han estado ocurriendo en ese lugar desde hace tiempo-explico Batman.

-¿Qué tipo de eventos siniestros?-inquirió Sunset mirando a su mentor con mucha curiosidad.

-Para empezar, ese campamento ahora es conocido como "Campamento Sangriento"-explico Batman y Sunset no necesito escuchar más.

Finalmente, el Bati Móvil arribo al campamento, como era costumbre de Batman y sus aprendices, fueron de noche para evitar cualquier mirada impertinente en su trabajo, una vez que arribaron al lugar, los dos bajaron del Bati Móvil y comenzaron a ver a su alrededor.

-Bueno, ciertamente es un sitio hermoso-reconoció Sunset.

-Concéntrate, ya que al parecer no somos los únicos que estamos en este lugar-dijo Batman mirando hacia un árbol en específico.

Ambos se acercaron a revisar más de cerca, encontrándose con una sábana tendida en el suelo, así como también varias botellas de cerveza, cigarros, etc. El Caballero de la Noche se acercó y toco una de las botellas.

-Aun están frías-dijo con seriedad.

-Entonces deben estar cerca, no puedo creer que la gente no tenga el suficiente sentido común para saber que no pueden venir a lugares que están llenos de asesinatos-gruño Sunset.

-En su mayoría son adolescentes que se creen invencibles ante todo-explico Batman y un grito desgarrador llamo la atención de ambos-¡Andando!-índico el Caballero de la Noche y los dos comenzaron la carrera.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El grito había sido lanzado por una joven de unos 17 años, la cual huía lo más rápido que sus pies descalzos le permitían, se encontraba medio desnuda, solo con una playera cubriéndole el pecho, apenas hace unos instantes estaba bebiendo, fumando y a punto de tener sexo con su novio, cuando una siniestra figura salió de la nada decapitando a su pareja, ella apenas tuvo tiempo de escapar y ahora el asesino iba detrás de ella.

La joven gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda, pero nadie parecía escuchar sus gritos, mientras que detrás de ella, el asesino avanzaba lentamente, como si estuviera disfrutando de una divertida cacería, la joven se escondió detrás de un árbol y rogo a los cielos por lo mejor.

Estaba temblando de miedo, al tiempo que recordaba cómo fue que termino en esa situación, su pareja le había dicho que ese sería un buen lugar para pasar una ardiente noche de pasión, a pesar de todos los reportes de asesinatos y la leyenda que ahí habitaba, el joven le dijo que la sensación de peligro lo excitaba aún más y naturalmente, en los adolescentes, pudieron más las hormonas que el sentido común, ahora el muchacho estaba muerto y la joven estaba asustada, temiendo por su vida, siendo perseguida por aquel monstruo.

Al escuchar solo silencio, la joven creyó que estaba a salvo, intento irse tranquilamente, encontrándose de frente con el asesino, un hombre alto, fornido, vestido completamente de negro y usando una máscara de Hockey que cubría su rostro por completo.

Gritando de miedo, la muchacha solo pudo ver como aquel asesino alzaba su mano, en la cual sostenía un machete, listo para darle el mismo golpe que acabo con su novio, pero…el destino fue generoso con ella pues una imponente figura salió de la nada y pateo al asesino, haciéndolo retroceder, pero no derribándolo.

La mujer grito de miedo ante esa figura que parecía un demonio, cuando Sunset apareció-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto y esta asintió temblorosa.

Batman encaro al asesino, quien lo miro de forma extrañada, más el Caballero de la Noche no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia ante ese grandulón de aspecto siniestro e increíblemente fuerte, pues la patada que le dio apenas y lo hizo retroceder, Batman esperaba derribarlo.

El asesino alzo su machete y lanzo un golpe contra él, Batman lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen, sintiendo como si golpeara a Bane por lo duro que era, el enmascarado se dispuso a volver a atacarlo con su machete, pero esta vez Batman se lo quito de una patada, tomándolo por sorpresa, antes de que el Caballero de la Noche comenzara a darle varios puñetazos en el rostro.

El asesino retrocedió por los golpes, pero no se dejaba vencer, era increíblemente resistente y a Batman le dolían los nudillos cada vez que lo golpeaba, finalmente, aquel "hombre" o lo que fuera lo sujeto de las mano y lo levanto, disponiéndose a matarlo, fue cuando Sunset intervino, dando un salto y dándole una patada, lo que lo distrajo lo suficiente.

Pero esto provoco la furia de su contrincante, quien fijo su atención en ella, lanzando varios golpes con sus manos, mismos que la peli fuego esquivaba moviéndose con mucha agilidad, retrocediendo poco a poco, hasta que se vio atrapada entre un árbol y su atacante, que lanzo un mortal golpe contra ella, Sunset se agacho y lo esquivo, vaya que fue una fortuna, pues el hombre literalmente atravesó el tronco de ese árbol con su brazo.

-¡Santa Mierda!-exclamo sorprendida, al tiempo que este volvía al ataque, una vez más, Batman ataco por sorpresa, logrando que retrocediera.

-¡Es demasiado fuerte!-señalo el Caballero de la Noche.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-pregunto Sunset y su mentor se quedó un momento pensando, para luego asentir.

-¡Prepárate para atacarlo a un tiempo!-indico Batman y Sunset asintió, mientras el enorme rufián arremetía contra ambos una vez más, el Dúo Dinámico se agacho a tiempo y se colocaron detrás de su enemigo, dándole una patada al mismo tiempo, cuando este se volteó, se encontró con la sorpresa de que estos no estaban.

Fue cuando ambos atacaron desde el aire con una patada doble, con la cual lograron quitarle su máscara, al sentir su rostro descubierto, aquel extraño personaje se llevó ambas manos al rostro, al tiempo que corría hacia el muelle del lago, rápidamente, Batman intento atraparlo con uno de sus lazos, pero este no lo freno y finalmente, salto hacia al lago, desapareciendo en las profundidades del mismo.

Batman y su compañera corrieron a ver si veían alguna señal de su misterioso asesino, pero no había rastro alguno del mismo-¿Quién o qué demonios era ese tipo?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida por la inmensa destreza y resistencia que aquel hombre poseía.

-El asesino de este lago-dedujo Batman tan acertado como siempre-y no creo que sea la última vez que lo veamos-.

-Eso me temía-gruño Sunset-¿Qué hacemos?-.

Batman miro a la joven que se había quedado paralizada ante lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, el Caballero de la Noche se acercó a ella y la tapo con su capa tras quitársela-Primero llevaremos a esta jovencita al hospital, luego investigaremos todo lo que podamos sobre este misterioso enmascarado-indico Batman.

-Parece que es un hombre amante del Hockey-dijo Sunset pensando en la máscara, misma que no se veía por ningún lado en esos momentos.

Ambos volvieron al Bati Móvil y se marcharon del lugar, llevando con ellos a la chica, quien seguía temblando de miedo, aun asimilando lo cerca que estuvo de morir, de no ser por la repentina aparición de Batman y su fiel aprendiz, si había realmente un Dios, debía estarle profundamente agradecida.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Tras dejar a la joven en el hospital, sorprendiendo a los encargados del mismo, quienes notificaron a la familia de la chica, así como les tenían que dar la triste noticia a los familiares del novio, Batman y Sunset se retiraron del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca del pueblo.

Una vez ahí, el Caballero de la Noche encendió una linterna y comenzaron a buscar por todo el lugar, fue cuando Sunset encontró algo entre los periódicos viejos, más específicamente en el verano del año 1957.

-Al parecer este fue el primer evento que marco ese lugar-observo Sunset leyendo la noticia-dice que en ese entonces, un niño discapacitado llamado Jasón Voorhees, cuya madre; Pamela Voorhees, trabajaba como cocinera en ese campamento, murió ahogado cuando varios niños que se encontraban en ese momento disfrutando del verano, por estarlo molestando lo empujaron al mismo y como el niño no sabía nada se ahogó-leyó Sunset.

-¿Dónde estaban los encargados del campamento en ese momento?-pregunto Batman con tono tranquilo, pero bastante severo.

-Según esto…estaban teniendo sexo y por eso no se dieron cuenta del hecho-gruño Sunset-típico, ponen a un montón de adolescentes a cargo de unos niños y en vez de hacer bien su trabajo se dedican a fornicar-.

Batman tomo los periódicos y continuo leyendo, al parecer la madre quedo devastada por la muerte de su hijo y Batman lo comprendía, después de todo, él estaba en un lugar similar, solo que el evento fue lo contrario, Pamela estaba tan dolida y llena de rabia que comenzó a matar a los encargados uno por uno por no haber ayudado a su hijo, su niño especial.

El Caballero de la Noche siguió leyendo y descubrió que lo curioso es que uno de los sobrevivientes, testifico que Jasón no murió y que estaba con su madre ayudándola a ejercer la venganza, después de que Pamela muriese, parecía que todo iba a volver a la normalidad, pero todos los intentos de reabrir el campamento terminaban trágicamente, pues Jasón aun merodeaba el lugar.

-¿Por qué sigue ahí si su madre ya está muerta?-pregunto Sunset.

-Porque él lo considera un sitio sagrado, su madre y él lo debieron convertir en un refugio para ambos, y creo que cada vez que alguien intentaba reabrir el campamento era como recordar aquel día tan trágico-dedujo Batman-supongo que para Jasón, ese sitio es una tierra sagrada, donde el espíritu de su madre descansa en paz o al menos eso es lo que él cree-.

-Entonces ¿crees que el asesino sea Jasón Voorhees?-pregunto Sunset.

-Estoy completamente seguro de que es él, sin embargo eso no explica la gran resistencia que tenía, así como esa fuerza sobrehumana que ejerció cuando lo enfrentamos-dijo Batman pensativo.

-¿Algún tipo de droga?-pregunto Sunset.

-No lo creo, mira esta noticia, al parecer consiguieron matar a Jasón después de otro intento por abrir el campamento, pero que uno de los sobrevivientes no pudo seguir adelante y cuando vino al pueblo pidió desenterrar el cadáver para cremarlo, y de ese modo dejar todo esto atrás-.

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Acaso no estaba el cuerpo?-Sunset se acercó y leyó lo que un testigo afirma que ocurrió-eso me suena muy del estilo Frankenstein-dijo al leer que Jasón resucito y como un ser inmortal después de ser alcanzado por un rayo.

-Tal vez no sea del todo una broma-dijo Batman recordando que muchas veces, las cosas más raras e imposibles podían resultar ser ciertas-Jasón tiene un patrón entre sus víctimas-observo tras analizar todo lo referente a los asesinatos-siempre son jóvenes y son aquellos que se encuentra teniendo sexo, ingiriendo alguna droga y bebiendo alcohol-.

-Tiene sentido si tomamos en cuenta el motivo por el que casi se ahogó en ese lago-dijo Sunset seria y molesta al recordar porque nadie lo ayudo-entonces ¿Qué hacemos? En cierto modo ese tipo es como un animal que defiende su territorio de cualquier que se acerque al mismo y trate de destruir la tranquilidad con la que vive-.

-Jasón no es un asesino-dijo Batman con tono serio-y tampoco es un animal, él es la víctima en todo este asunto, todo esto empezó por la incapacidad de la gente de poder comprenderlo o de los cuidadores por hacer bien su trabajo, además de que dudo mucho que su madre haya sido una buena influencia del todo para él, lo lleno de odio y resentimiento contra todo el mundo-.

-No la culpo si todo termino como lo dicen estos periódicos-expuso la peli fuego tras leer otros.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Jasón, esa es nuestra prioridad ahora-indico Batman.

-¿Crees que vaya a querer que lo ayudemos? Seguramente no estará muy feliz de vernos de nuevo cuando volvamos al lago.

-No tenemos más opción que volver-dijo Batman con seriedad-en especial porque si no te diste cuenta, cuando veníamos hacia el pueblo nos topamos con muchas camionetas que se dirigían hacia la dirección contraria a la nuestra-le recordó Batman y Sunset abrió sus ojos al comprender lo que su mentor le quería decir.

-No puedo creer lo brutos que llegan a ser los jóvenes y me siento insultada, ya que técnicamente soy uno de ellos-gruño molesta y Batman solo la miro sin saber que decir, antes de salir del lugar para dirigirse hacia el Lago Cristal una vez más.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Lago Cristal**

Como Batman dedujo, aquellas camionetas iban hasta el tope de adolescentes deseosos de pasar una buena noche de diversión con mujeres, drogas y alcohol, todo lo que cualquier joven sin una pizca de sentido quisiera, no les importaba todas esa noticias de las personas que han muerto en ese lago, lo único que querían era divertirse, emborracharse, drogarse y coger entre ellos hasta que el sol saliera.

La medianoche casi llegaba y la fiesta solo estaba comenzando, al tiempo que se hacían competencias de camisitas mojadas, de darse un buen trago de cerveza tras la pregunta "¿has tenido sexo en…?" cosas como esas, los porros de marihuana y otras sustancias nocivas tampoco se hicieron esperar.

Como suele ocurrir en estos casos, no faltaron aquellas parejas que se alejaron del grupo para tener su momento de privacidad, ansiosos por fornicar hasta que sus cuerpos les dieran gusto, sin saber que estaban siendo observados en esos momentos por una presencia maligna y llena de furia por lo que sus ojos veían.

Los jóvenes estaban a punto de divertirse, el muchacho ya tenía a su pareja sin su falda, él se estaba quitando su pantalón y pronto estaría dentro de ella, sería un momento inolvidable, hasta que el joven fue golpeado repentinamente por un machete en la cabeza, destrozándole el cráneo y provocando el grito de la joven, mientras que Jasón se hacía presente y sujetando del hombro al joven, lo envió por los aires, para luego atravesar a la chica con su machete.

Jasón avanzo sin hacer el menor ruido, aunque eso no importaría mucho, ya que el sonido de la estridente música, los gritos de los jóvenes, entre los cuales se escuchaban a los chicos gritándoles a la chicas que se apuraran a desnudarse, nadie pudo verlo venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Cuando los primeros jóvenes lo vieron, entre ellos los más drogados, estos pensaron que se trataba de alguien que llego disfrazado a la fiesta, invitándolo a unirse y a fumarse un porro de marihuana, un error fatal, al ver eso, Jasón sujeto a uno de los muchacho, lo levanto y lo partió en dos sin ningún esfuerzo, dejando a todos sorprendidos, pero el amigo del recién cortado muchacho no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y Jasón lo sujeto de la cabeza, girándosela hacia atrás y rompiéndole los huesos del cuello, matándolo también.

Eso basto para que todos los jóvenes intentaran escapar, los más osados o estúpidos, trataron de detener a Jasón, siendo eliminados con mucha facilidad, el furioso asesino entonces centro su atención en una pareja lesbiana, avanzando peligrosamente hacia ellas, la más ruda intento proteger a su pareja, pero justo cuando Jasón iba a darle el golpe de gracia…

Un Bati Boomerang lo atravesó en el brazo y capto su atención, mirando a su atacante, Batman y a su lado, su fiel aprendiz-¡No se queden parados como idiotas, huyan ahora!-grito Sunset al ver que los jóvenes se quedaron mudos al ver a Batman en el campamento.

Los más sensatos, la pareja de chicas entre ellos, hicieron caso a lo que Sunset les dijo, mientras que los más…idiotas…se quedaban y sacaban sus celulares para grabar la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse, Jasón encaro al Dúo Dinámico y avanzo lentamente hacia ellos, sosteniendo su machete con firmeza.

-¡Parece que recupero su arma!-gruño Sunset, al tiempo que ambos saltaban en lados opuestos para evitar el golpe.

-¡Jasón! ¡Tienes que escucharme!-grito Batman tratando de razonar con el asesino, quien lanzo un golpe con su machete una vez más contra él, pero Batman lo esquivo-¡No quiero hacerte daño Jasón!-.

-¡Pero tampoco queremos que tú nos lo hagas!-agrego Sunset esquivando un nuevo ataque de Jasón-¡Conocemos tu historia, sabemos lo que te paso!-.

-¡Tienes todo el derecho de estar furioso y de querer venganza, pero este no es el camino que te dará la paz que tanto añora!-señalo Batman al tiempo que Jasón volvía a atacarlo con intenciones de matarlo.

Batman y Sunset solo se dedicaban a evadirlo, realmente no querían lastimarlo, mucho menos volver a matarlo, querían ayudarlo, el Caballero de la Noche se dio cuenta de que pese a su aspecto intimidante e imponente, internamente, tanto mental como espiritualmente, Jasón seguía siendo un niño que solo quería cariño, mismo que solo conocía de su madre.

-¡Tu madre te amaba Jasón, de eso no hay duda, pero estaba equivocada, la venganza y la masacre de inocentes no nos trae la paz!-gritaba Batman esquivando cada golpe que Jasón le lanzaba, en un momento dado, el asesino logro rozar el traje de Batman, para espanto de la peli fuego, ella quiso pelear, pero Batman la detuvo.

Jasón alzo el machete con sus dos manos y lanzo un golpe más, mismo que Batman otra vez esquivo haciéndose a un lado y el machete termino por partir una hielera en dos, provocando que Jasón ladeara su cabeza con confusión, momento que Sunset aprovecho para tratar de sujetarlo, cuando algo capto su atención y vio a los jóvenes que se quedaron.

-¿Qué putas hace aquí?-bramo molesta-¡Lárguense de aquí si es que no quieren morir!-.

Los muchachos se rieron de Sunset, pero cuando esta dio un salto y se colocó frente a ellos, sujetando a uno del cuello de su traje y viéndolo de forma muy agresiva, finalmente decidieron hacerle caso, la peli fuego suspiro y un sonido capto su atención.

-¡Batman!-grito Sunset al ver que Jasón acorralo a Batman, sujetándolo contra un árbol, el Caballero de la Noche hacía esfuerzos por liberarse, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano.

El asesino alzo su machete y se dispuso a acabar con la vida del Caballero de la Noche-¡Jasón! ¡No lo hagas!-grito Batman-¡Yo sé cómo te sientes, sé lo que se siente perder a quien amas…!-Jasón lanzo el golpe-¡PORQUE YO TAMBIEN PERDI A MI MADRE!-grito Batman.

Al escuchar eso, Jasón se detuvo de golpe, con el filo del machete a muy escasos centímetros del rostro de Batman, mirándolo a través de su máscara sin comprender, para luego soltarlo y alejarse, momento que Batman aprovecho para levantarse.

-Yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era un niño, Jasón, un hombre ordinario la mato, un ladrón sin suerte le disparo justo frente a mí sin ninguna razón, solo quería el dinero de la cartera de mi padre, porque él también murió en ese momento, y el collar de perlas de mi madre…yo tenía ocho años-revelo Batman.

Sunset no comprendía porque Batman le contaba aquello a Jasón, hasta que vio la actitud sumisa del asesino, viendo a su mentor, pero en sus ojos no había sed de sangre ni deseos asesinos, miraba a Batman con compasión y tristeza, el Caballero de la Noche dio un paso al frente.

-Algunas veces la vida no es justa Jasón y las personas pueden llegar a ser muy crueles, pero lo que nosotros decidamos que hacer eso marca la diferencia, yo escogí convertirme en lo que ves ahora para combatir la injusticia e impedir que alguien más tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que yo viví-explico Batman-Firebird, mi compañera, ella también ha sufrido mucho-señalo Batman y Jasón la miro, la peli fuego solo desvió la mirada con tristeza-ella era igual que tú, quería obtener venganza a cualquier costo, pero sabía que había cosas peores que la muerte, no obstante el camino que tomo no era el indicado-.

Jasón miro a Batman y luego su machete, tenía el deseo de acabar con todo y seguir protegiendo aquel lugar que consideraba sagrado-Jasón, quiero ayudarte, realmente quiero hacerlo, déjame ayudarte a que finalmente encuentres aquello que tanto anhelas-pidió Batman-sé que en el fondo eres un buen niño, siempre lo has sido, eres el niño especial de tu madre y aunque ella se equivocó en su camino, tú no tienes por qué seguir esos pasos, mira a tu alrededor Jasón, realmente esto es lo que quieres hacer por la eternidad-.

El asesino miro a su alrededor y vio los cuerpos de sus recientes víctimas, algunos de ellos quedaron flotando en el lago, poco a poco, un sentimiento de culpa creció en su interior, al tiempo que soltaba su mortal arma y caía de rodillas al finalmente comprender lo que había hecho.

-No es tarde Jasón, quiero ayudarte, si este lugar significa tanto para ti, entonces me asegurare de que nadie más vuelva a venir para perturbarlo, te aseguro que puedo hacerlo-dijo Batman quitándose su máscara y revelando a Bruno Díaz, dejando a Sunset sorprendida, en especial a Jasón-me quite la máscara porque quiero que me veas a los ojos cuando te hago esta promesa, no dejare que nadie más perturbe este lugar sagrado para ti-.

Jasón miro a Bruno y pudo ver sinceridad en sus ojos, sin saber el motivo, Jasón se quitó su máscara y revelo su deforme, putrefacto, quemado y demás cosas desagradables, rostro, pero Bruno ni se inmuto, Sunset se acercó y al ver su cara solo pudo sonreír con gentileza.

-En serio tienes el rostro de un niño especial-aseguro sonriéndole y quitándose su antifaz, provocando que Jasón mirara a ambos, esas personas estaban sonriéndole y poco a poco, comenzó a sonreír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Un Mes Después**

Bruno Díaz acababa de estrechar la mano del propietario actual del campamento-Felicidades señor Díaz, ha hecho usted un gran negocio-aseguro el hombre.

-Muchas gracias, en serio espero que con esto pueda dejar el pasado sangriento de este lugar atrás de una vez por todas-dijo Bruno sonriéndole.

-Pero dígame señor Díaz ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer con este lugar si no es reabrirlo?-pregunto el hombre extrañado.

-Quiero convertirlo en un santuario para la vida salvaje, además de que en este campamento levantare un monumento en honor a todas las personas que han muerto aquí, pero en sí el lugar permanecerá cerrado y para evitar nuevas víctimas, estamos colocando un cerco electrificado alrededor de todo el campamento-explico Bruno, aunque esto último era una mentira, lo que realmente hicieron fue colocar una barrera que evitaría que cualquiera pudiera entrar, dicha barrera fue creada con la ayuda del Dr. Destino, misma que solo los animales podrían cruzar.

-Comprendo-dijo el hombre no muy convencido.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que el monumento quedo terminado y colocado en el centro del campamento, Jasón emergió de las profundidades del lago, acercándose para verlo, ahí estaban grabados todos los nombres de sus víctimas, pero en el centro de todos ellos, resaltando en letras doradas estaba el nombre de su madre, con la leyenda:

"**Amada y devota madre, que amo con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo"**

Jasón sintió una profunda emoción al ver eso y cuando volteo, vio a Batman y a Sunset parados en una colina, el Caballero de la Noche hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y luego se retiró, seguido por su leal compañera, el ex asesino pudo comprobar que ese hombre cumplió su promesa y ahora esa tierra sagrada estaba a salvo, solo tendría la compañía de los animales y de su querida madre.

**Caso Cerrado**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un alma atormentada que realmente solo quería un poco de comprensión finalmente podrá vivir su inmortalidad en paz, pero…"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=KCzu0F6rEbU)**

**El viento sopla más fuerte que ayer,  
Mi otro brazo me dijo adiós,  
El espantado ahora soy yo,  
Oh no**

**No sé qué será, no sé qué paso,  
Más no siento el corazón.**

**(No hay nada más amargo que las lágrimas de noche)**

**Soy algo extraño, no soy quien pienso,  
Soy imperfecto, soy un espanto,  
Soy a quien teme hasta su sombra,  
Solamente... soy solo un ser abominable.**

**La brisa hueca falla siniestra,  
Le pido a alguien una respuesta,  
Cierro los ojos y mi deseo es volver a ver,  
Nuevamente el amanecer,  
Y saber que soy de piel.**

**La luna resplandece, el tiempo se evapora,  
Mis sueños blanqueasen, mi alma se enamora,  
Y nunca más poder moverme de aquí, de aquí  
Soy in feliz, tan infeliz.**

**Soy de paja, (Un espantapájaros)  
Un hombre de paja, (Un Espantapájaros)  
Y no tengo un final feliz,  
Solamente, soy solo un ser abominable.**

**Soy de paja, (Un espantapájaros)  
Un hombre de paja, (Un Espantapájaros)  
Y no tengo un final feliz,  
Solamente, soy solo un ser abominable.**

**Soy de paja, (Un espantapájaros)  
Un hombre de paja, (Un Espantapájaros)  
Y no tengo un final feliz,  
Solamente, soy solo un ser abominable.**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**MUY BIEN, LAS MALAS NOTICIAS SON QUE EL FIC QUE SEGUIRA A "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA" NO VA A TENER OC, AHORA SE DEBEN PREGUNTAR QUE TIENE ESO DE RARO O INCLUSO DE MALO, BUENO, ESO SE DEBE A QUE ES UN FIC QUE MUCHOS HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO POR BASTANTE TIEMPO, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LES DARE ESA INFORMACION COMO LA BUENA NOTICIA**

**POR AHORA QUIERO DECIR QUE HE LEIDO EL MANGA 48 DE DB SUPER Y EN SERIO QUE MORO ES UN TIPO TEMIBLE, SI SU MAGIA YA DE POR SI ERA ALGO DE QUE PREOCUPARSE, AHORA QUE LA RECUPERO POR COMPLETO…Y ME PREGUNTO QUE OTRO DESEO HABRA PEDIDO ESE SUJETO TAN ABOMINABLE, EN SERIO LO CONSIDERO DE LAS MEJORES COSAS EN DB SUPER, MUY SUPERIOR AL PATETICO VILLANO QUE FUE ZAMASU, ES UNA LASTIMA QUE LO HAYAN CREADO HASTA DESPUES, PORQUE HABRIA SIDO MEJOR VERLO A EL QUE A ESOS OTROS VILLANOS DE DB HEROES**

**Kuro Alter: **_esta vez tuvieron que lidiar con una fuerza más devastadora, pero con quien podías llegar a razonar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Diane Noir: **_ahora tuvieron que lidiar con el mortal Jasón, pero Batman se atrevió a hacer lo que nadie nunca intento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Enya Berserk: **_yo creo que en todas las películas de terror, digo, ya viste lo que Sunset le dijo a la hermana de Michael una vez que lo vencieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ahora les toco pelear contra Jasón y vaya que les costó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_seguiremos con los asesinos un poco más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_solo los que considere necesarios que tengan dos partes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_ciertamente lo fue, pero al final, Batman hizo lo que nadie se atrevió, intentar razonar con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Konami-Kun: **_bueno, ya la acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_siguió Jasón y Batman no empleo la fuerza para vencerlo, sino otra cosa más poderosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_ya la acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_se trataba del invencible Jasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_descuida, por mi parte estoy bien, pero ya acabas de ver lo que paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_y muchos dicen que siempre es bueno escuchar primero las buenas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_ya las acabo de dar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Edge Hell Razor: **_supongo que Jasón también entra entre tus favoritos, al menos me lo imagino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kid Shooter: **_y una vez más, Batman demuestra porque es el mejor, al hacer algo que nadie se atrevió a hacer con Jasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Draizen, Konami-Kun, Gokash Z, Bowser30000000, Tenzalucard123, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Nahuel836, Edge Hell Razor, Kid Shooter, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. El Asesino de los Sueños

"_**Jasón Voorhees, uno de los asesinos más terribles y despiadados que jamás han existido, pero con un pasado trágico, fue el nuevo oponente que Batman y Firebird enfrentaron, tras descubrir la verdad de sus orígenes y comprender que Jasón solo era un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, ambos se dispusieron a tratar de ayudarlo, lo que en un principio no fue nada sencillo, pero gracias a la gran voluntad de Batman y al hecho de que él sintió empatía por Jasón pudieron lograr hacer que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que lo ha estado haciendo no era lo correcto, tras ver que finalmente alguien lo entendía, Batman le prometió que haría todo lo posible para que el lago fuera el sitio sagrado que él consideraba, una promesa que Bruno Díaz cumplió, ahora el Lago Cristal es la tierra sagrada que Jasón siempre quiso que fuera"**_

_**Un monstruo, la pesadilla que aterra a los niños, un rostro infernal y quemado por una ira vengativa**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=awCL0YlaKZ8**

_**Surge en las **__**pesadillas**__** de los niños y adolescentes de Elm Street para asesinarlos, ya que los actos cometidos tienen repercusión en la vida real**_

_**Su aparición suele ir acompañada de un cántico que emiten unas niñas mientras saltan la cuerda.**_

_**Mientras la víctima dormía, Krueger podía invadir y tomar el control de sus sueños, llevándolos hasta la muerte. Cualquier daño que era realizado en sus sueños persistía en el mundo real, permitiéndole así cometer múltiples **__**asesinatos**__**. A menudo Freddy jugaba con sus víctimas, cambiando de forma y apareciendo de imprevisto, a menudo en la misma fábrica donde fue quemado. Sus poderes aumentaban a medida que más personas creían en su existencia. En la cima de sus poderes, podía causar grandes daños en el mundo real, como la posesión de humanos o de su propio cadáver. Al asesinar a sus víctimas, las almas de los adolescentes eran absorbidas en el cuerpo de Krueger, adquiriendo aún más poder.**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 4**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 4 El Asesino de los Sueños**

** www. youtube watch? v=ngeBVGR20Ps**

**En el planeta carnívoro una planta me mordió, y su veneno tóxico me hizo dormir, más no sé si volveré a despertar.  
No  
Me preguntó qué pasó  
en qué momento llegue a este lugar  
esto es incierto no puedo gritar  
este silencio es letal…**

**Este mundo infeliz me está adsorbiendo,  
quien lo iba a pensar  
que aquella planta la que me mordió  
me hará dormir sin despertar**

**Todos pensaran que ya no despertarás  
y tú creerás que estás muerto de verdad  
Una y otra vez desearás huir de aquí  
pero de este sueño tu nunca podrás salir**

**Todos están tristes  
Todos están tristes  
Todos están tristes  
Todos están tristes...**

**Aruni Corre, Corre pronto por acá  
En esta cueva podemos protegernos de esas bestias.  
Aruni, ¿Aruni? ¿Dónde estás Aruni? ¿Dónde estás?**

**Que le pasa al príncipe  
como una piedra se quedó  
Su cuerpo es frío, y su corazón no está latiendo  
Sálvenlo**

**-Solo hay una forma para que el príncipe pueda despertar, hay una fuente que los salvará.  
Mas yo no sé dónde este ese lugar.**

**Aruni con tu poder de curación tú podrías salvarlo, pero sé que tus poderes han disminuido y que si tú intestas hacerlo podrías morir,  
mejor busquemos la fuente de poder**

**Todos pensaran que ya no despertaras y tú creerás que estás muerto de verdad, una y otra vez desearás huir, pero de este sueño tu nunca podrás salir  
Todos están tristes  
Y no puedo despertar  
Todos están tristes  
¿Que me pasará?  
Todos están tristes  
De este mundo infeliz  
Todos están tristes  
De esta pesadilla ayúdenme a salir…**

La Bati Señal apareció una vez más en el cielo de ciudad Gótica, el Comisionado Gordon estaba esperando a que el Caballero de la Noche apareciera, iba acompañado por una mujer que se dedica a ser trabajadora social, ayudando a niños con problemas, recientemente se encontró con uno que no sabía cómo resolver y supo que Batman era el mejor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que seguir esperándolo?-pregunto la trabajadora social mirando a Gordon.

-No se preocupe, él siempre aparece cuando menos lo espera-aseguro Gordon encendiendo un cigarro.

Antes de que la mujer hiciera otra pregunto, la imponente figura de Batman hizo acto de aparición, acompañado por Sunset-Buenas noches Jim-saludo el Caballero de la Noche.

-Que gusto que hayas llegado amigo mío, ya no sabía cómo mantener tranquila a la señorita…-.

-Burroughs, Maggie Burroughs, soy trabajadora social de un centro psiquiátrico en Springwood-se presentó la mujer extendiendo la mano hacia Batman, pero este no se la estrecho.

-He escuchado de usted, se dedica a ayudar niños con problemas mentales y demás-señalo Batman con tono tranquilo y serio.

-Efectivamente, en lo personal no me agrada mezclarme con gente como ustedes-dijo Maggie al tiempo que se limpiaba los lentes.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Sunset sintiéndose ofendida por el comentario, pero Batman la tranquilizo y Maggie suspiro.

-Por favor discúlpame, no pretendía ofenderla, es solo que me es difícil confiar en personas que toman la ley en sus manos como lo hacen ustedes-señalo Maggie.

-La ley tiene demasiados topes, yo no-expreso Batman y Maggie solo suspiro.

-Como diga, escuche, esto realmente no es sencillo para mí, pero necesito de su ayuda o mejor dicho, todos los pacientes del psiquiátrico de Springwood la necesitan-agrego con tono de preocupación.

Batman y Sunset comenzaron a escuchar lo que la trabajadora social tenía que decirles, al parecer, ha habido muchas muertes misteriosas en los últimos años en ese lugar y todas tienen algo en común, los adolescentes, ya que la mayoría de las víctimas son adolescentes, mueren mientras están dormidos.

-Nadie tiene una explicación razonable para ello, ya que son asesinados de manera brutal, pero no hay nada que revele quien es el asesino, algunos que han sobrevivido aseguran que el asesino vive en sus sueños y que siempre es el mismo ser, un monstruo que los aterra con sus mayores pesadillas y las usa para matarlos sin compasión-explico Maggie.

-Escuche algo sobre ese asunto-recordó Batman-investigare y me encargare del asunto-aseguro el Caballero de la Noche.

Maggie suspiro con resignación-Como le explique, no tengo mucha confianza en tipos que toman la ley en sus manos, pero no puedo permitir que…-cuando la trabajadora social alzo la vista, ni Batman ni su acompañante se encontraban presentes, dejándola confundida.

-Así hacen las cosas-dijo Gordon-siempre es molesto, lo único que hice fue parpadear esta vez-se quejó encendiendo otro cigarro.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bati Cueva**

Mientras Batman se dedicaba a estudiar la historia de ese pueblo, Sunset hacia sus ejercicios para mantenerse en forma, fue cuando Alfred apareció con una bandeja con agua para la peli fuego y una taza de chocolate blanco para Batman, pues la peli fuego solo tomaba agua una vez que terminaba sus ejercicios.

-¿Ha descubierto algo señor?-pregunto Alfred.

-He descubierto mucho, al parecer los asesinatos se han estado llevando a cabo desde 1968, cuando un hombre llamado Freddy Krueger fue acusado de haber asesinado a varios niños que vivían en ese pueblo, por desgracia, las autoridades no encontraron suficientes evidencias para condenarlo y lo dieron en libertad-narro Batman.

-Imagino que los padres de esos pobres niños no habrán estado nada contentos-dijo Alfred.

-Y no te equivocas viejo amigo, ellos decidieron tomar la justicia en sus manos, quemando vivo a Krueger mientras él se encontraba encerrado en un cuarto de calderas, donde murió calcinado-.

-Bueno, ese debió ser el final de los asesinatos ¿verdad?-pregunto Sunset terminando sus ejercicios y bebiendo un trago de agua.

-Por un tiempo al menos, hasta que los brutales asesinatos volvieron tiempo después, lo curioso es que todas las víctimas o al menos la gran mayoría son hijos o descendientes de aquellas personas que quemaron vivo a Krueger-revelo Batman y Sunset abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Sobrevivió a ese incendio?-pregunto sorprendida.

-De acuerdo con esto no lo hizo-dijo Batman al ver la noticia de que encontraron el cuerpo de ese criminal entre los escombros calcinados del lugar-él murió en ese sitio, pero las víctimas que han sobrevivido en los últimos años han jurado que es él quien los está asechando en sus sueños, donde nadie puede protegerlos-explico Batman con tono serio.

-Eso es una locura-dijo Sunset.

-Por el contrario, eso es muy posible, algunas culturas creían que si alguien moría en sus sueños, entonces también moría en la realidad y todos esos jóvenes murieron mientras dormían de manera muy brutal-continuo Batman, al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a la biblioteca de la mansión.

Sunset y Alfred lo siguieron hasta la misma, desde que comenzó con su entrenamiento, Batman había recolectado libros sobre todo tipo de materia, incluso el misticismo y la magia, además de libros que hablaban de seres demoniacos y criaturas infernales.

El Caballero de la Noche tomo el libro de los demonios y busco la página que necesitaba, no tardó mucho en ubicarla-Los "Demonios de los Sueños", entes malignos que vagan por la tierra buscando un alma cruel y sanguinaria para convertir los sueños o mejor dicho, las pesadillas en una realidad, para luego usarlos en contra de sus víctimas-leyó Batman con seriedad.

-¿No creerá que ese hombre Krueger fue esa alma maldita escogida por esos Demonios o sí?-pregunto Alfred preocupado.

-Si no fuera porque él ni siquiera nació en aquella época, diría que es muy probable que fuera el Guasón, pero todo encaja, ya que los sobrevivientes siempre han descrito a su atacante como un hombre con un rostro totalmente desfigurado, con un jersey rojo a rayas verdes, un sombrero oscuro y finalmente un guante con garras, mismo que usa para llevar a cabo la mayoría de sus asesinatos-explico Batman-y ese es precisamente el atuendo que Krueger estaba usando la noche en que los padres lo quemaron vivo-.

-¡Santo Dios!-exclamo Alfred sorprendido y algo asustado.

-Entonces…es posible que esta vez tengamos que pelear contra un enemigo que no habita en este mundo-dijo Sunset algo preocupada ante ese hecho, pues nunca se enfrentaron a algo así.

-Aún hay algunas cosas que no comprendo del todo y quiero aclararlas lo antes posible, Sunset, vístete de inmediato, partiremos hacia Springwood-indico Batman y Sunset asintió, al tiempo que iba a cambiarse para ir a la batalla una vez más.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras se dirigían hacia el pueblo indicado, Sunset no paraba de repasar en su mente todo lo que su mentor le había dicho sobre ese hombre y los demonios, aquello le parecía una completa locura, no comprendía como era posible que un sujeto fuera capaz de atacar en los sueños, pero la magia era así.

-Aunque no siempre la magia tiene que ver en esto-dijo Batman como si acabara de adivinar los pensamientos de su pupila, otro de los factores que siempre aterraba a Sunset, el hecho de que siempre parecía saber lo que pensaba.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-Algunos científicos creen que los sueños no están en la mente de las personas, sino que provienen de otra dimensión, una alterna a la nuestra, es una de las muchas teorías que tratan de explicar esos sucesos-explico Batman.

-Cielos, realmente suena muy loco-Sunset se estremeció.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Batman mirándola con curiosidad.

-Nada, solo me vino a la mente la posibilidad de que el Guasón fuera capaz de viajar a los sueños de las personas y me dio mucho asco-explico la peli fuego y Batman no pudo evitar estar más de acuerdo con ese pensamiento.

Tras unas horas de viaje en el Bati Móvil, finalmente llegaron al pueblo indicado, Springwood, dirigiéndose hacia el vecindario o mejor dicho, la calle Elm, misma donde ocurrieron todos esos asesinatos de manera misteriosa, el Caballero de la Noche se estaciono frente a una de las casas, misma que ahora estaba abandonada, según lo que pudo haber investigado, esa casa era una de las principales donde más matanza se había desatado.

-Mantente alerta por cualquier cosa-dijo Batman y Sunset asintió, ambos ingresaron a la casa y comenzaron a buscar cualquier cosa que los dueños hayan podido olvidar.

Les tomo mucho tiempo, pero Batman encontró varios frascos de pastillas para evitar dormir, así como también tarros y tazas que alguna vez contuvieron café, al parecer alguien no quería dormir, el Caballero de la Noche entonces vio la verdad.

-Firebird-llamo Batman.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sunset acercándose a su mentor.

-Necesito confirmar que lo que hemos escuchado es cierto, pero para ello tendré que dormir, mientras lo hago quiero que te mantengas alerta y por cualquier cosa asegúrate de despertarme, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero despiértame ¿entendido?-indico Batman.

Si a Sunset esa orden le pareció extraña no lo comento y simplemente asintió, Batman se puso en posición y se sentó, cerró los ojos y relajo sus músculos, al tiempo que se dejaba llevar por Morfeo o al menos esa era la impresión que daba, desde que viajo por el mundo aprendió muchas cosas y una de ellas era a dormir cuando fuera el momento necesario mediante la meditación, aunque el cuerpo no necesitara de ello en realidad.

Una vez que Batman abrió sus ojos, ya no se encontraba en la casa, sino en la calle, todo estaba a oscuras, iluminado únicamente por la luz débil de la luna, Batman no se dejó intimidar por ello y comenzó su caminata por la calle, mirando los letreros.

-¡Bien Krueger! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! ¡Si en verdad eres tú el causante de todos esos asesinatos y más!-reto Batman de manera desafiante.

Una risa se escuchó, misma que parecía venir de muchas direcciones, el Caballero de la Noche no se dejó intimidar, pero se puso en alerta constante y fue cuando una figura siniestra apareció en la esquina de la calle, llevando en su mano izquierda un guante con garras.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya y yo que pensaba que era el único al que le gustaba el teatro-dijo Freddy saliendo de la oscuridad con su atemorizante rostro quemado-nunca espere que me toparía con un hombre que le gusta usar un traje de murciélago, aunque a lo largo de mi historia, he asesinado a todo tipo de personas, incluyendo a uno que decía ser un mago todopoderoso en el mundo de los sueños, uno que no me duro ni para el arranque-se burló con crueldad.

-Freddy Krueger supongo-dijo Batman con tono calmado.

-Oh, veo que sabes quién soy, pero es curioso que yo no sepa quién eres, tienes una mente muy poderosa por lo que veo-reconoció el asesino-no es fácil entrar en ella para descubrir tus temores ni tu identidad-.

-No soy de los que se asustan fácilmente-aseguro Batman viéndolo con calma en todo momento.

Al escuchar eso, Freddy se rio-¡Todos dicen lo mismo y al final todos me tienen miedo! ¡Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más pasara para que tú te dobles ante mí!-declaro lanzando un golpe contra Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche rodo por el suelo y esquivo el golpe, levantándose para atacarlo con una patada, misma que Krueger ni siquiera tuvo que evadir, pues cuando Batman lo ataco, este ya no estaba, el detective se puso en guardia en todo momento, esperando la reaparición de su enemigo.

-¿Qué te sucede Batman?-pregunto divertido-¡No necesito de mis poderes para saber todo sobre ti o al menos algunas cosas, logras mantener muy bien en secreto tu verdadera identidad, ciertamente es asombroso, pero aun así voy a averiguar que es a lo que más temes para matarte con ello y si no lo consigo!-de pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar y se agrieto, Batman salto hacia un lado, evitando ser calcinado por unas llamas que salieron del mismo-¡Siempre puedo encontrar otros modos para hacerlo!-.

Moviendo sus manos hacia adelante, Krueger lanzo dos brazos de fuego contra Batman, que realmente podía sentir el calor que estas producían y comenzó a sudar un poco, rápidamente, Batman lanzo uno de sus Bati Boomerangs contra Freddy Krueger, el cual lo recibió directamente, pero este no le hizo el menor daño.

-¡Lindo juguete, pero yo también tengo los míos!-aseguro lanzando un golpe más con su brazo con el guante de navajas, Batman apenas y logro evitarlo, pues todo el lugar parecía estar desmoronándose.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el mundo real, la peli fuego miraba como Batman parecía estar inquieto, como si algo estuviera ocurriéndole en sus sueños y eso la empezó a angustiar, en especial cuando un corte apareció en un brazo del Caballero de la Noche, una clara señal de que debía despertarlo cuanto antes.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En sus sueños, Batman rodo por el suelo tras haber recibido un nuevo ataque de Krueger, intento levantarse, mientras el demente monstruo se reía de forma burlona, al tiempo que alzaba su mano, lanzando a Batman por los aires, para después estrellarlo contra el suelo de manera muy violenta.

El Caballero de la Noche pudo sentir como si sus huesos se rompían por aquellos golpes, pero todavía no estaba vencido, nunca se iba a rendir y comenzó a levantarse algo tambaleante de nuevo, mientras que Krueger se materializaba como una sombra y lo atacaba de nuevo con sus garras, Batman logro esquivarlo a tiempo, pero no evito un manotazo del villano.

Sonriendo sádicamente, Krueger hizo alargar su lengua y con ella atrapo al Caballero de la Noche, comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia su boca con la clara intención de devorarlo, Batman luchaba por soltarse, al tiempo que sentía como el apretón de su enemigo le estaba causando problemas al respirar, no sabía que iba a ocurrir, si no se daba prisa sería devorado o moriría asfixiado, por suerte no tuvo que preocuparse por ello, ya que de pronto, desapareció y dejo a Krueger extraño.

-¿Qué?-exclamo molesto-¡Maldita sea!-bramo furioso, pero no tardo en reírse-bueno, no siempre las cosas terminan como uno quisiera y pronto nos veremos de nuevo detective-sentencio sonriendo de manera retorcida, al tiempo que extendía sus brazos a los lados y se reía de forma divertida y cruel.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Batman despertó de golpe, Sunset tuvo que picarlo con uno de sus Bati Boomerangs para que despertara-¡Lo siento, pero es que no despertabas y cada vez te veías peor!-explico disculpándose.

-No te disculpes, hiciste lo que te pedí y eso es bueno-dijo Batman levantándose algo adolorido y viendo la herida que tenía en su abdomen.

La peli fuego había presenciado todo, aquella herida salió de la nada, así como los moretones que tenía en el cuerpo-Entonces ¿realmente existe un ser que habita en las pesadillas de las personas y las mata desde ahí?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida.

-Sí y parece que hay más en él de lo que pensamos-dijo Batman con tono serio-tenemos que ir al centro psiquiátrico a ver a esa trabajadora social-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset confundida.

-Esa mujer no nos dijo todo en realidad-dijo Batman con seriedad, dirigiéndose hacia el Bati Móvil, seguido por su compañera.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Centro Psiquiátrico Springwoods**

La mayoría de los pacientes que ahí se encontraban eran aquellos que sobrevivieron a las matanzas de Krueger, ahora los médicos hacían todo lo posible por hacerles creer que esos sueños eran solo eso, simples sueños y que Freddy Krueger no era más que un producto de su imaginación, además de darles constantemente medicamentos que impedían que tuvieran sueños.

En su oficina, la trabajadora social Maggie revisaba los expedientes de muchas de esas personas, en serio quería ayudarlas, pero no encontraba el modo de hacerlo, pensó en enviarlos a otros centros psiquiátricos, lejos de Springwoods, pero no estaba del todo seguro de que tanto funcionaria.

Estuvo a punto de hacer una llamada, cuando una sombra la cubrió y asustada se dio la vuelta, encarando a Batman y a Firebird, ambos habían entrado por la ventana-¡Virgen Santísima!-declaro asustada y rápidamente se pellizco un brazo para asegurarse de que estaba despierta.

-Descuide, se encuentra despierta aun-le aseguro Batman, mientras Sunset se quedaba al margen.

-Es un alivio…digo ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Ha tenido grandes avances con el caso?-pregunto Maggie temerosa.

-Los he tenido, conocí al asesino que ha estado aterrando este pueblo-revelo Batman-y todo resulto ser verdad, se trata de Freddy Krueger, él asesina en los sueños sin compasión alguna-.

-Eso es ridículo-dijo Maggie burlándose-es imposible que alguien pueda asesinar en los sueños, es toda una fantasía-.

-Yo no creo que usted piense eso-dijo Batman acercándose a ella peligrosamente y provocando que Maggie retrocediera.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto intimidada.

-A que no fue a Gótica a buscarme para que ayudara a estos pobres chicos, fue a Gótica porque usted quería que yo la ayudara, pero que la ayudara a usted en específico-señalo Batman.

-Yo…yo…no sé de qué habla…-aseguro la mujer queriendo escapar, pero Sunset ahora estaba bloqueando la entrada.

-Si lo sabe, usted quería que yo viniera y me encontrara de frente con Freddy Krueger, con su padre-soltó Batman de golpe, dejando a la pobre mujer estática, pero no tardo en tratar de aparentar confusión y demás.

-¡Que tonterías está diciendo! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese monstruo!-mintió sintiéndose acorralada, pero tratando de estar lo más tranquila posible, algo que en serio le estaba costando mucho.

-No mienta más, sé que su verdadero nombre es Katherine Krueger, usted es su hija e hizo que viniera a este pueblo no para salvar a los chicos, sino para salvarla a usted-acuso Batman.

Al verse acorralada, Katherine/Maggie ya no soporto más-¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto! ¡Freddy Krueger es mi padre!-reconoció cayendo de rodillas y llorando devastada al tener que admitir esa horrible verdad.

-Lindo árbol genealógico-dijo Sunset y Batman la miro con seriedad-lo siento-.

Maggie se levantó y se acercó a su escritorio, abrió un cajón, del cual saco una botella de licor y un vaso, se sirvió un poco y lo bebió de golpe, para después mirar a Batman-Es cierto…él es mi padre…pero no es lo que creen…yo no quiero ayudarlo a cometer sus asesinatos…yo lo odio…lo odio ¡LO ODIO! No tienen idea de cuanto lo odio-admitió con pesar-él asesino a mi madre y luego a todos esos pobres niños…por mucho tiempo creí que él era un buen hombre…y en cierto modo lo fue…de hecho, él era un gran padre…siempre estaba atento a mí…siempre me cuidaba y me protegía…pero luego…-Maggie agacho la mirada-muchas cosas comenzaron a ocurrir, cosas…sumamente tenebrosas…las acusaciones del asesinato de esos pobres niños…la muerte de mi madre…todo eso…era como si por primera vez viera a mi padre como realmente era…un monstruo…un ser sin corazón que se deleitaba con torturar a otros…-.

-No es todo ¿verdad?-dedujo Batman mirándola-al ser su padre debió haber investigado un poco sobre su pasado-.

-Lo hice-reconoció Maggie-cuando supe la verdad de todo su pasado…en un principio sentí pena por él…en serio sentí mucha tristeza…enterarme que fue el fruto de una violación que sufrió mi abuela…por culpa de unos malditos cerdos…como la iglesia la obligo a darlo en adopción, sufriendo mucho a manos de ese monstruo que era su padrastro…no pude evitar sentir compasión por él, incluso llegue a pensar en perdonarlo por todo lo que hizo-.

-¿Qué cambio en ese instante?-pregunto Sunset con curiosidad.

-Esto-respondió Maggie enseñándole los expedientes de muchos pacientes internos, así como amigos de estos que fueron asesinados de manera misteriosa-la descripción que daban de su atacante era muy similar a las ropas que él usaba cuando murió, al principio no creí en esas tonterías, incluso llegue a pensar que todos estos chicos solo querían perjudicar más el nombre de mi padre, puesto que desde que llegue, solo escucho esas historias una y otra vez, así como también burlas y más, pero…entonces…todo cambio…cuando una noche…cuando me disponía a dormir…-.

**-Flashback-**

Maggie ya se había acostado y ahora se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño, todo estaba bien, hasta que se encontró en una zona bastante oscura y tenebrosa, al principio no tenía idea de donde estaba, cuando una risa macabra se escuchó en las penumbras.

-Hola Katherine, ha pasado mucho tiempo, veo que te has convertido en toda una mujer y debo decirlo, una muy deliciosa-dijo aquella voz.

-¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estás?-cuestiono volteando para todos lados asustada.

-Pero Katherine, esa no es manera de saludar a tu padre-dijo la voz desde atrás de la mujer.

Maggie volteo y se topó con el rostro quemado de Krueger-¡Ah!-grito asustada.

-¡Hola Katherine! ¿No vas a darle un beso a papi?-pregunto Freddy riéndose divertido y provocando que la mujer retrocediera asustada, cayendo tras tropezarse con algo, encontrando que era el cadáver de su madre-¡Oh! ¡Ahora acabas de encontrar a mamá, finalmente estamos juntos otra vez, como la familia que somos!-declaro Krueger riéndose una vez más.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Tú estás muerto!-señalo Maggie retrocediendo asustada.

-Ni la muerte puede mantenerme alejado de ti querida, porque ahora que has vuelto, las cosas van a cambiar por aquí, esos chiquillos han conseguido bloquearme, pero solo temporalmente, ya que con tu ayuda podré volver a invadir sus sueños y acabar con sus miserables vidas-sentencio con maldad y sádica diversión.

-No…no…jamás haría algo como eso… ¡Nunca!-grito con fuerza y trato de escapar, siendo sujetada por el brazo del cadáver de su madre.

-No hagas enojar a tu padre cariño…sé una buena niña y obedécelo-indico el cuerpo mirándola de manera fría y cruel.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!-grito con fuerza, logrando soltarse, pero cuando se levantó, se encontró de frente con el rostro de su padre.

-¡Ya escuchaste a mami hija, vas a ayudarme a conseguir mi venganza sobre todo este maldito pueblo o papi tendrá que castigarte por ser una niña muy mala, después de todo, tuve que castigar a mami cuando se portó mal y olvido su lugar!-amenazo Krueger riéndose de forma cruel y perversa, preparándose para atravesar a su propia hija con su guante de garras.

Por fortuna, Maggie despertó a tiempo, empapada en sudor y sumamente fría, temblaba de miedo, se dirigió al baño para echarse agua en la cara y apenas alzo la vista, encontró que su pecho tenía un escrito hecho con algunos cortes.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Cuando Maggie termino su relato, Batman y Sunset la observaban en silencio, al tiempo que la mujer les mostraba el escrito que Krueger le dejo, este decía "niña de papi", al parecer tuvo tiempo de hacerle daño a su propia hija antes de dejar que despertara, ya que Batman estaba seguro de que solo logro despertar porque ese demente se lo permitió.

-Por eso fui a buscarlos a Gótica, no quiero lastimar a nadie, nunca lo quise…pero…realmente no sé qué hacer…necesito su ayuda…no quiero seguir soportando de aquella sombra, ya no más…temo por mi vida…por la de todos…por favor…ayúdeme…ayúdenos a volver a tener dulces sueños-suplico con lágrimas en los ojos.

Batman y Sunset miraron a la mujer con mucha tranquilidad, para después darse la vuelta-Lo haremos-aseguro el Caballero de la Noche antes de saltar por la ventana, seguido por su compañera, dejando a la mujer con una expresión de asombro ante aquella respuesta que acababa de recibir, solo esperaba que tuvieran suerte y finalmente pudieran volver a dormir.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Dirigiéndose de nuevo a aquella calle, Batman le daba indicaciones a Sunset sobre lo que tenía que hacer-¿No estarás considerando volver a enfrentarte a él en su mundo o sí?-pregunto la peli fuego conociendo la respuesta.

-Lo haré-respondió Batman-sé que él tiene un punto débil y estoy dispuesto a descubrirlo, no dejare que siga haciendo de las suyas-aseguro Batman.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una batalla épica en el mundo de los sueños está a punto de comenzar ¿Quién resultara vencedor?"**_

** www. Youtube watch? v=ngeBVGR20Ps**

**En el planeta carnívoro una planta me mordió, y su veneno tóxico me hizo dormir, más no sé si volveré a despertar.  
No  
Me preguntó qué pasó  
en qué momento llegue a este lugar  
esto es incierto no puedo gritar  
este silencio es letal…**

**Este mundo infeliz me está adsorbiendo,  
quien lo iba a pensar  
que aquella planta la que me mordió  
me hará dormir sin despertar**

**Todos pensaran que ya no despertarás  
y tú creerás que estás muerto de verdad  
Una y otra vez desearás huir de aquí  
pero de este sueño tu nunca podrás salir**

**Todos están tristes  
Todos están tristes  
Todos están tristes  
Todos están tristes...**

**Aruni Corre, Corre pronto por acá  
En esta cueva podemos protegernos de esas bestias.  
Aruni, ¿Aruni? ¿Dónde estás Aruni? ¿Dónde estás?**

**Que le pasa al príncipe  
como una piedra se quedó  
Su cuerpo es frío, y su corazón no está latiendo  
Sálvenlo**

**-Solo hay una forma para que el príncipe pueda despertar, hay una fuente que los salvará.  
Mas yo no sé dónde este ese lugar.**

**Aruni con tu poder de curación tú podrías salvarlo, pero sé que tus poderes han disminuido y que si tú intestas hacerlo podrías morir,  
mejor busquemos la fuente de poder**

**Todos pensaran que ya no despertaras y tú creerás que estás muerto de verdad, una y otra vez desearás huir, pero de este sueño tu nunca podrás salir  
Todos están tristes  
Y no puedo despertar  
Todos están tristes  
¿Que me pasará?  
Todos están tristes  
De este mundo infeliz  
Todos están tristes  
De esta pesadilla ayúdenme a salir…**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Y ES HORA DE LA BUENA NOTICIA, MISMA QUE SE TRATA DE QUE FINALMENTE SACARE DEL HIATUS UNO DE LOS FICS QUE MUCHOS QUERIAN, EL FIC DE DIGIMON LLAMADO "SOMBRA DEL ABISMO", PERO COMO DIJE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, NO ACEPTARE OC PARA ESTA HISTORIA DEBIDO A LA CANTIDAD DE PERSONAJES QUE USARE, ESE FIC SEGUIRA DESPUES DE TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Kuro Alter, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Konami-Kun, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser30000000, Gokash Z, Tenzalucard123, Franco, Kid Shooter, Edge Hell Razor, Dark Digimon 16, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. El Asesino de los Sueños 2

"_**Una trabajadora social se presento en la ciudad para pedirle ayuda a Batman, pues desde hace mucho tiempo, en el pueblo de Springwood se han estado manifestando asesinatos misteriosos, en los cuales las víctimas siempre morían mientras dormían, debido a ello, Batman decidió averiguar un poco sobre la historia de ese lugar, descubriendo su siniestro pasado, mismo que comenzaba con un hombre llamado Freddy Krueger, quien se deleitó por mucho tiempo asesinando niños inocentes, hasta que los padres de estos le pusieron un alto al quemarlo vivo, desafortunadamente, Krueger no conoció su final por completo, ya que los Demonios del Sueño lo eligieron por su crueldad para que se encargara de convertir las pesadillas en realidad y así poder vengarse de los descendientes de aquellos que lo mataron, ahora Batman deberá hacerle frente a un enemigo que habita en los sueños ¿Cómo peleara contra algo como eso?"**_

_**Un monstruo, la pesadilla que aterra a los niños, un rostro infernal y quemado por una ira vengativa**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=awCL0YlaKZ8**

_**Surge en las **__**pesadillas**__** de los niños y adolescentes de Elm Street para asesinarlos, ya que los actos cometidos tienen repercusión en la vida real**_

_**Su aparición suele ir acompañada de un cántico que emiten unas niñas mientras saltan la cuerda.**_

_**Mientras la víctima dormía, Krueger podía invadir y tomar el control de sus sueños, llevándolos hasta la muerte. Cualquier daño que era realizado en sus sueños persistía en el mundo real, permitiéndole así cometer múltiples **__**asesinatos**__**. A menudo Freddy jugaba con sus víctimas, cambiando de forma y apareciendo de imprevisto, a menudo en la misma fábrica donde fue quemado. Sus poderes aumentaban a medida que más personas creían en su existencia. En la cima de sus poderes, podía causar grandes daños en el mundo real, como la posesión de humanos o de su propio cadáver. Al asesinar a sus víctimas, las almas de los adolescentes eran absorbidas en el cuerpo de Krueger, adquiriendo aún más poder.**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 4**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 4 El Asesino de los Sueños**

**II**

** www. youtube watch? v=ngeBVGR20Ps**

**En el planeta carnívoro una planta me mordió, y su veneno tóxico me hizo dormir, más no sé si volveré a despertar.  
No  
Me preguntó qué pasó  
en qué momento llegue a este lugar  
esto es incierto no puedo gritar  
este silencio es letal…**

**Este mundo infeliz me está adsorbiendo,  
quien lo iba a pensar  
que aquella planta la que me mordió  
me hará dormir sin despertar**

**Todos pensaran que ya no despertarás  
y tú creerás que estás muerto de verdad  
Una y otra vez desearás huir de aquí  
pero de este sueño tu nunca podrás salir**

**Todos están tristes  
Todos están tristes  
Todos están tristes  
Todos están tristes...**

**Aruni Corre, Corre pronto por acá  
En esta cueva podemos protegernos de esas bestias.  
Aruni, ¿Aruni? ¿Dónde estás Aruni? ¿Dónde estás?**

**Que le pasa al príncipe  
como una piedra se quedó  
Su cuerpo es frío, y su corazón no está latiendo  
Sálvenlo**

**-Solo hay una forma para que el príncipe pueda despertar, hay una fuente que los salvará.  
Mas yo no sé dónde este ese lugar.**

**Aruni con tu poder de curación tú podrías salvarlo, pero sé que tus poderes han disminuido y que si tú intestas hacerlo podrías morir,  
mejor busquemos la fuente de poder**

**Todos pensaran que ya no despertaras y tú creerás que estás muerto de verdad, una y otra vez desearás huir, pero de este sueño tu nunca podrás salir  
Todos están tristes  
Y no puedo despertar  
Todos están tristes  
¿Que me pasará?  
Todos están tristes  
De este mundo infeliz  
Todos están tristes  
De esta pesadilla ayúdenme a salir…**

Después de haber hablado con Maggie, el Caballero de la Noche y Sunset se dirigían en el Bati Móvil hacia una nueva dirección, en todo momento, la peli fuego pensaba en la historia que esa mujer les conto, debía reconocerlo, ella también sentía algo de pena por ese hombre, realmente no se imaginaba como pudo haber sufrido de niño.

-No deberías sentir pena por él-dijo Batman con tono serio y tranquilo, una vez más, provocando que Sunset se quedara con la incógnita de si él realmente leía la mente o no-Krueger habrá sufrido mucho en su infancia y adolescencia, pero al final termino convirtiéndose en un monstruo, un ser que disfrutaba de asesinar a las criaturas más inocentes de la Tierra sin compasión alguna, su pasado no es excusa ni razón para hacer ello-.

-Comprendo, pero aun así, no puedo evitar preguntarme como habría sido su vida si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes-reconoció Sunset.

-El "hubiera" no existe, eso lo sé mejor que nadie-señalo Batman y Sunset guardo silencio, para luego ver a su mentor una vez más.

-¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Volverás a enfrentarlo en el Mundo de los Sueños?-sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero aun así-Batman…no creo que sea una buena idea, la última vez apenas y conseguiste salir de ahí-.

-Tengo que hacerlo, es el único modo de poder vencerlo de una vez por todas-dijo Batman-con lo que la señorita Maggie nos contó ahora sé que emplea el miedo de sus víctimas para atemorizarlas, podré lograrlo siempre y cuando me mantenga en calma total-aseguro Batman.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo mientras estés dormido?-pregunto Sunset.

Batman no respondió y siguieron su marcha, hasta finalmente llegar a la casa que alguna vez fuera el hogar de Freddy Krueger y la familia que formo, abandonando el vehículo, ambos se dirigieron al interior, esa casa ahora considerada como un lugar maldito por los más fanáticos, por lo que nadie se atrevía a entrar en la misma, lo que dejaba que muchas cosas estuvieran tal cual.

Sunset se encontró con algunos retratos familiares, los que mostraban a una familia feliz, viviendo juntos y disfrutando de la vida enormemente, a la peli fuego le costó creer que el hombre que sonreía en aquella fotografía fuera el mismo que había cometido tantos asesinatos.

-Firebird-la voz de Batman la saco de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a buscar a su mentor, encontrándolo en el sótano de aquella casa.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Sunset mirando alrededor con mucho asco.

El sótano estaba lleno de fotografías de niños de todas las edades, en especial de niñas, todos ellos habían sido víctimas de Krueger por aquellos tiempo, el Caballero de la Noche se acercó a un libro que estaba en una mesa y al abrirlo encontró más fotos, solo que en estas, el demente se encontraba posando con los cuerpos mutilados de los pequeños que había asesinado con tanta crueldad.

-Parece que encontramos su salón de diversión o al menos uno de ellos-señalo recordando que también en la caldera donde trabajaba habían muchos retratos de niños según descubrió la policía después.

-Y pensar que casi siento lástima por este monstruo ¡Batman! ¡Yo también quiero ponerlo en su lugar, permíteme ir contigo a ese mundo para…!-.

-No-.

-Pero…-.

-Firebird, lo que vamos a enfrentar en ese mundo es demasiado peligroso, además, necesito que te quedes aquí-.

-¿Para despertarte?-pregunto Sunset y Batman negó con la cabeza.

-Para que me mates-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si te das cuenta que mi pulso o cuerpo están siendo mutilado, que me cuesta respirar o algo por el estilo, entonces voy a necesitar que acabes con mi vida, de ese modo podré bloquear a Krueger y llevármelo conmigo al Otro Mundo-explico Batman.

Sunset miro a su mentor con horror, lo que le pedía era demasiado, no podía hacer eso, nunca podría acabar con la vida del hombre que la salvo en tantas ocasiones, pero el Caballero de la Noche no estaba dispuesto a discutir, por eso, tenía un plan B en caso de que Sunset se negara.

-Ya es hora de ir a verlo de nuevo-dijo Batman con seriedad, aun sin que Sunset estuviera del todo lista no tuvo tiempo de hacer ni de decir nada, ya que Batman se acomodó y se durmió, dejando a la peli fuego sin saber que iba a pasar, solo le quedaba confiar en su mentor como siempre lo había hecho.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo de los Sueños**

Batman abrió los ojos de nuevo, encontrándose en el interior de aquella casa, al parecer, Krueger ya lo estaba esperando, levantándose, comenzó a caminar por la misma, encontrándose con todos los retratos colgados en la pared, solo que en vez de mostrar al hombre feliz, ahora mostraban a Krueger con su rostro quemado y su sonrisa sádica.

-¡Bienvenido de nuevo mi muy estimado murciélago! ¡Realmente esperaba que volvieras pronto, así podremos terminar de jugar!-aseguro Krueger.

-No vine aquí a jugar, vine a detenerte de una vez por todas-aseguro Batman mirándolo de manera seria.

Al escuchar eso, Krueger estallo en carcajadas burlonas, mismas que hicieron eco por toda la casa, al tiempo que esta comenzaba a tambalearse, Batman en todo momento mantuvo la compostura, pero debía darse prisa.

-¡Eso es algo imposible mi amigo! ¡Porque nadie puede vencerme! ¡No importa cuántas veces lo intente, siempre regresare por mis queridos niños!-declaro riéndose y recibiendo un puñetazo con fuerza, mismo que rompió la fotografía.

Ahora el Caballero de la Noche se puso en guardia, esperando cualquier posible aparición de su contrincante, misma que no tardo en venir cuando se escuchó un ruido metálico, el malvado monstruo acababa de aparecer en los pasillos de aquella casa, mirándolo con una sonrisa sádica.

Rápidamente, Batman se puso en guardia, al tiempo que con un movimiento de su mano, Krueger lanzo un golpe con sus garras, mismo que Batman esquivo a tiempo, pero en el terreno al que cayó se convirtió en lodo y casi se resbala, logrando disparar uno de sus ganchos al techo.

-¡Tus juguetitos no te servirán aquí Batman, porque este es mi mundo!-aseguro Krueger riéndose de manera retorcida, al tiempo que Batman salía de la casa, para encontrarse con la oscura calle, así como también con ese monstruo esperándolo en el patio.

-¡Ya basta de estas tonterías Krueger! ¡No ganas nada acabando con la vida de estos inocentes, tenías una buena vida, una esposa que te amaba y una hija que te admiraba, todo eso lo tiraste a la basura para convertirte en la marioneta de unos demonios!-escupió Batman.

-Cierto, lo tuve todo y francamente…era muy aburrido-reconoció con cinismo, al tiempo que usaba su sombra para atacar a Batman de nuevo, el Caballero de la Noche esquivo aquellos ataques.

Pero cuando se dispuso a seguir en la contienda se encontró con una imagen que lo dejo alarmado, parados en una esquina, tres figuras lo observaban y aunque sus rostros no se alcanzaban a ver, esas siluetas y la manera en que estaban vestidas le eran completamente conocidos.

Krueger pudo sentir la ansiedad en Batman y se rio de nuevo de manera cruel-¡Puede que logres ocultar tu identidad de mí, pero eso deja otras emociones tuyas expuestas, como tu mayor miedo!-siseo de forma retorcida y sacando su lengua con burla.

Batman intento resistirse a aquella imagen, pero entre eso, mantener su identidad oculta y el hecho de ser atacado constantemente por Krueger no le estaba resultando nada fácil, en especial cuando Krueger poco a poco comenzó a entrar en su mente para descubrir su mayor miedo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas Batman? ¿Qué es a lo que más le temes?-preguntaba de forma retorcida.

El Caballero de la Noche lanzo un golpe contra Krueger, pero cuando logro darle el puñetazo se llevó una sorpresa al ver que su puño se había vuelto pequeño, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, se acababa de convertir en un niño de ocho años, aun usaba su traje de Batman, pero…

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No de nuevo!-grito aterrado al ver aquel escenario, mismo que cambio su vida para siempre, la triste escena que ha vivido en su mente durante años.

Él y sus padres saliendo del cine, caminando por aquel oscuro callejón, encontrándose con ese misterioso hombre, mismo que años después descubriría que era Joel Frío, el malvado que acabo con la vida de sus padres sin remordimiento alguno, sin compasión ni nada, simplemente los mató a sangre fría, como su nombre indicaba.

-¡No! ¡No de nuevo!-grito corriendo hacia ellos en un intento desesperado por salvarlos, pero solo pudo ver como el asesino tiraba del gatillo, acabando primero con su padre y luego con su madre.

Cuando el asesino lo miro, se descubrió con el rostro de Freddy Krueger, que estaba usando la ropa que Joe Frío llevaba aquella noche-Entonces ¿a esto le temes?-pregunto, para luego soltar una sonora carcajada llena de burla-¡Eso explica muchas cosas de ti, aunque todavía no sea tu verdadera identidad eso ya no importa!-declaro avanzando hacia él, al tiempo que le apuntaba con su pistola.

El pequeño Batman retrocedió, mientras la escena de la muerte de sus padres volvía a repetirse una y otra vez, con Krueger apuntándole con la misma arma que usaron para matarlos, de pronto, el demente le disparo, dándole en una pierna y provocando que gritara de dolor.

Ante eso, Krueger estallo en carcajadas una vez más, al tiempo que volvía a dispararle una y otra vez, siempre dándole en las extremidades de su cuerpo, pero evitando darle el tiro de gracia, ya que el monstruo tenía pensado algo mucho más divertido para el Caballero de la Noche.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Real**

A Sunset se le salió el corazón al ver como su figura paterna estaba comenzando a sangrar en algunas partes del cuerpo, rápidamente saco algunos vendajes de su cinturón y trato de detenerlo, pero cuando más trataba, más sangre salía de sus brazos y piernas.

La peli fuego no necesitaba ser una genio para saber lo que ocurría, Krueger estaba logrando entrar en la mente de Batman, de seguir así, el Caballero de la Noche no tardaría en…

-¡No!-grito con fuerza-¡Eso jamás pasara! ¡Vamos Batman! ¡Yo sé que puedes vencerlo! ¡Nunca te has rendido, recuerda quien eres!-gritaba Sunset en un desesperado intento porque el Caballero de la Noche recordara quien era en realidad, esperando que de alguna manera, sus palabras llegaran a él.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo de los Sueños**

Batman cayó al suelo muy herido, al tiempo que se colocaba en posición fetal y temblaba de miedo, el demente asesino comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia él, siempre con el arma en su mano, mirándolo fijamente con unos ojos llenos de malévolo placer.

-Realmente esto es delicioso, que importa que no sepa tu identidad, me hace muy feliz verte sufrir y temer, porque no hay nada como el miedo, finalmente aprendiste que aquí nadie puede detenerme, porque este es mi mundo-dijo Krueger colocando el cañón de la pistola en la cabeza del pequeño Batman-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres a mami y a papi? Oh, pobre pequeño, que terrible experiencia debiste haber sufrido, ver como un sujeto sin razón alguna los mato de ese modo tan cruel-dijo burlándose y riéndose-no te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con ellos-sentencio Krueger con maldad.

Apenas el maligno ente dijo eso, el suelo comenzó a temblar de nuevo, al tiempo que se abría un agujero debajo de donde Batman estaba, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, se sujetó con fuerza de la orilla, mientras se hacía un plano exterior, descubriendo que realmente estaba en la boca del cañón de una pistola gigante, siendo sujetada por un gigante Freddy Krueger.

-¡No!-gritaba Batman comenzando a llorar como el niño pequeño que era en ese momento.

Krueger se rio-¡Ya es tiempo de que enfrentes a tu pesadilla! ¡Hasta nunca!-declaro empujándolo al interior de la pistola.

Cayendo por aquella oscuridad, Batman podía sentir como la vida se le iba poco a poco, estaba a punto de resignarse cuando tuvo una visión, vio los rostros infantiles de todas las víctimas de Freddy Krueger, desde los niños que asesino estando en vida, hasta los adolescentes que mato en el Mundo de los Sueños, todos ellos lo miraban con tristeza y dolor, así como también miedo, todos tenían miedo de ese demonio, de ese malvado monstruo, de la criatura que se escondía en el armario o debajo de la cama…

Al ver aquellos rostros llenos de pesares, la expresión de Batman cambio de una de tristeza y miedo a una de determinación, así como también una bastante serie, respiro profundamente y entonces vio algo que se acercaba desde el fondo de aquel agujero, pero no era la bala, sino un imponente murciélago de color negro con ojos rojos, el cual blandía sus poderosas alas, al tiempo que abría sus fauces y se lo tragaba.

Riéndose de forma cruel y burlona, así como también victoriosa, Krueger decidió que era el momento de acabar con la vida del Caballero de la Noche, cubriéndose uno de sus oídos con su dedo, se dispuso a tirar del gatillo para lograr su cometido, pero cuando lo hizo, solo se escuchó un débil "clic".

-¿Qué?-exclamo confundido, para luego repetir el procedimiento, pero con el mismo resultado, lo hizo un par de veces más, pero nada pasaba, el arma no se disparaba y los restos de Batman no salían volando en pedazos en una hermosa lluvia de sangre-¿Qué coños le pasa a esta cosa?-pregunto acercando un ojo para ver lo que ocurría.

No parecía haber nada anormal, pero de pronto, un brazo salió del interior de la bala, sujetándolo del cuello de su traje y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, aquel brazo lo jalo hacia aquella penumbra, mientras caía, Krueger gritaba sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba, finalmente cayó sobre algo, encontrándose en el interior del arma, sumido en una inmensa oscuridad.

-¿Qué esta…?-.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo-dijo Batman desde las sombras, su voz había vuelto a ser la grave de un adulto.

-¿Batman? ¿Dónde estás?-cuestiono Krueger buscándolo por todos lados, pero por más que trataba de ubicarlo no podía, fue cuando recibió un tremendo golpe por la espalda, mismo que lo derribo-¿Qué?-.

-Eres el monstruo que se oculta en la oscuridad, el demonio que asusta a los niños, la criatura que se esconde en los armarios o debajo de las camas, hasta que se arman de valor y descubren que no tienen nada que temer en realidad-dijo Batman desde las sombras.

Krueger se levantó aturdido y miro a su alrededor-¡Tonto! ¡Yo soy 100 veces peor que esos monstruos patéticos!-declaro Krueger lanzando varios golpes hacia la oscuridad, al tiempo que trataba de emplear sus poderes, pero por más que lo hacía nada pasaba-¿Qué? ¿Por qué mis poderes no funcionan?-.

-Porque aquí no tienes poder-dijo Batman desde detrás de él, cuando Krueger volteo, Batman le propino un puñetazo con fuerza, provocando que cayera de espaldas contra el suelo, al tiempo que su sombrero caía de su cabeza.

Levantándose adolorido, hecho que lo confundió, Krueger encaro a Batman de nuevo-¿Qué quieres decir con que no tengo poderes? ¡Este es mi mundo y por tanto, yo puedo hacer todo lo que quiera!-declaro lanzándose contra Batman, a quien ya pudo ubicar, atacándolo con su guante con navajas.

Pero para su sorpresa, Batman detuvo el golpe con su mano, Freddy Krueger intento soltarse, pero el agarre de Batman era muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte, el asesino no comprendía que estaba pasando, no lograba entender que ocurría y eso estaba comenzando a…NO…eso era ridículo.

Con un movimiento sumamente violento, Batman jaló el brazo de Krueger y con un golpe de su codo, le rompió el brazo de manera brutal-¡AGH!-grito con fuerza Krueger, quedándose sin habla, ese golpe en serio le dolió, cayó al suelo en posición fetal, sujetándose el brazo lastimado con su otra mano, no entendía que pasaba-¡AGH! ¡AGH! ¡AGH!-era todo lo que podía decir y gritar.

Batman lo miro retorcerse de dolor un rato, hasta que finalmente, Krueger se medió calmo y se levantó, aun sosteniendo su brazo herido y miro al Caballero de la Noche, recibiendo un nuevo puñetazo de parte de Batman, mismo que le rompió la nariz, provocando que sangrara, eso fue todo, Krueger comenzó a temblar ante ese hecho, no solo le rompió el brazo, sino que además…ahora incluso estaba sangrando, alzando la mirada, vio a Batman con mucho asombro y horror.

-Estas equivocado Krueger, este no es tu mundo, es mi mente, mi sueño, mi cabeza, tú solo eres un parasito que entro en ella para poder hacer tu cometido y ese fue tu error, el último que cometerás-sentencio Batman avanzando lentamente hacia él.

Levantándose con mucho miedo, Krueger intento desaparecer de ese lugar, pero por más que trataba no podía salir de ahí, miro de nuevo a Batman, que avanzaba lentamente hacia él, sin tener más opción, comenzó a correr, llegando hasta aquella calle donde él amaba tanto atemorizar a las personas, ahora era él quien corría por su vida desesperado.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina, se encontró con unas niñas jugando, saltando la cuerda y entonando una canción, pero esta no era la canción que compusieron en su honor, esta era en honor a Batman…

"_**En las Sombras**_

_**En la Oscuridad**_

_**La Venganza**_

_**Que lo inspira"**_

Krueger miro bien a esas niñas y descubrió que eran víctimas suyas, retrocedió espantado y se topó con más de ellos, todos lo miraban con ojos vengativos, Krueger intento escapar, intento causarles miedo, pero ahora era él quien estaba asustado, trato de mostrarse temible, pero por más que intentaba, no lograba que los niños y los adolescentes le tuvieran miedo, solo lo miraban sin emoción alguna, al tiempo que avanzaban lentamente hacia él, con claras intenciones de vengarse por todo lo que les había hecho.

-¡No! ¡Aléjense! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Apártense!-gritaba desesperado y lanzando varios golpes con su guante con cuchillos, pero los niños no decían nada, solo avanzaban.

Krueger siguió retrocediendo un poco más, hasta que choco contra alguien, quedando paralizado y temblando de miedo, volteo y se topó con el rostro serio, escalofriante y tranquilo de Batman, al verlo, Krueger pego un salto hacia atrás y cayó de sentón.

-¿Qué te pasa Krueger? Creí que te gustaba el miedo-dijo Batman avanzando lentamente hacia él.

-¡Batman! ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Por favor!-suplicaba Krueger al borde de un colapso de miedo.

-¿Acaso no soportas una cucharada de tu propia medicina?-pregunto Batman con tono tranquilo y atemorizante.

Krueger no respondió, solo siguió retrocediendo, hasta que se encontró con un espejo, se miró en el mismo y su aspecto se reflejó al que tenía cuando estaba vivo, eso lo consterno y miro sus manos para darse cuenta de que así era, ya ni siquiera tenía su guante con cuchillos.

Al mirar a su alrededor, se vio rodeado por los espectros de todas sus víctimas, con Batman en el centro de todo ese círculo tenebroso, el Caballero de la Noche se acercó de nuevo a él y Krueger retrocedió una vez más, hasta que fue sujetado por varias manos pequeñas, todas de niños que querían entregarlo a Batman.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No!-suplicaba espantado y era tanto su miedo que comenzó a llorar, fue entonces que Batman alzo sus brazos al cielo, al tiempo que un rayo lo iluminaba de manera dramática y se transformaba en una bestia murciélago humanoide, de brillantes ojos rojos, largos colmillos y filosas garras en sus manos, la criatura lanzo un rugido-¡AYUDENME!-grito Krueger con todas sus fuerzas antes de ser sujetado del cuello de su suéter por aquella bestia.

-Bienvenido a tu pesadilla eterna-dijo Batman sonriéndole, mientras Sunset miraba sorprendida lo que acababa de pasar.

Su mentor había pasado de estar a punto de morir a incorporarse repentinamente, pero cuando lo hizo, llevaba consigo al mismísimo Freddy Krueger, al parecer, Batman lo saco del mundo de los sueños, aunque todavía conservaba aquel aspecto con el que murió, para la peli fuego solo era grotesco, pues ahora Freddy Krueger temblaba en las manos de Batman y era tanto su miedo que ni siquiera recordaba que traía su guante puesto, esta era la pesadilla de la que nunca iba a despertar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**3 Semanas Después**

Maggie se presentó en un manicomio que se ubicaba a las afueras del pueblo, después de recibir una llamada del director del mismo para que identificara a un paciente que repentinamente apareció en el patio del lugar con una nota pegada al pecho, además de estar sujeto a una camisa de fuerza, la nota no decía nada, solo tenía el símbolo de un murciélago.

Cuando Maggie llego al lugar, fue recibida por el director del mismo, el cual le dio la bienvenida con un apretón de manos-Muchas gracias por venir, sé que es algo extraño, pero después de hacer unas investigaciones descubrimos que usted está familiarizada con este…-el doctor se quedó en silencio un momento.

-¿Ocurre algo señor?-pregunto Maggie mirando al hombre con confusión ante la actitud del director.

-Bueno…es que no sé si deba llamarlo "hombre", debido a que es toda una leyenda por estos lugares, al menos lo sería si resulta ser quien afirma que es-explico el médico-sin embargo, no parece ser ese ser que muchos niños temen, grita de miedo, suplica por su vida y pide perdón constantemente, hemos tenido que sedarlo al menos seis veces en lo que va del día y en las última semanas casi se nos acaban los sedantes debido a los fuertes ataques de pánico que sufre-explico el médico hasta que finalmente llegaron a la celda indicada.

Abriendo la ventana de la misma, Maggie se asomó y pudo ver al interno, mismo que se encontraba en un rincón del acolchonado cuarto, temblando de miedo y repitiendo aquellas frases que el director dijo, la mujer se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de su padre, aquel ser despiadado que atemorizaba a todos en los sueños, pero ahora…parecía un triste y pequeño niño asustado, ni siquiera parecía notar que lo estaban observando.

-Sus heridas son muy graves, no me explico cómo pudo sobrevivir con ellas-señalo el director-pero bueno, lo que queríamos averiguar era si usted lo conocía-.

Por supuesto que lo conocía, vaya que si lo hacía, era el monstruo que asesino a muchos inocentes, su propia esposa entre ellos-No, jamás lo he visto en mi vida-respondió Maggie con total seguridad.

-¿Está usted segura?-pregunto el director queriendo asegurarse de ello.

-Totalmente, no sé quién sea, pero espero que finalmente reciba lo que se merece-dijo Maggie con tono frío y algo severo, aunque el director no lo noto debido a que se sumió en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que hacernos cargo de él, aunque no le veo una próxima recuperación en el futuro-reconoció el director.

-Qué lástima-dijo Maggie para luego despedirse y retirarse del lugar, sintiendo una profunda admiración por Batman, ya que consiguió sacarlo de los sueños de todos, ahora podría volver a dormir tranquila y no solo ella, sino todos los sobrevivientes.

El director suspiro y cerro la ventana de la puerta de nuevo, dejando a Freddy en la oscuridad, cuando miro hacia la pared, su rostro se llenó de pánico, ya que ahí, escrito en la pared con una tinta especial, misma que solo se podía ver en la oscuridad total, estaba escrito un mensaje que le habría erizado la piel, si aún tuviera algo de ella:

"""**Te veo en tus pesadillas"**

Y debajo de ese mensaje, estaba el símbolo del murciélago, apenas vio eso, Krueger lanzo un grito de terror, mientras su mente provocaba que viera a un gigantesco murciélago negro de ojos rojos y brillantes colmillos, volar hacia él, con los espectros de todas sus víctimas siguiéndolo, todos listos para ejecutar su venganza.

El grito de Krueger debió haberse escuchado por todo el instituto, ya que la puerta se abrió violentamente y dos enfermeros, junto con el doctor, entraron para sujetarlo y administrarle el sedante.

Observando todos desde el techo de otro de los apartamentos del lugar, Batman y Sunset se mantenían ocultos en la oscuridad, viendo como Krueger ahora era víctima de lo que él tanto uso contra muchos inocentes, dándose la vuelta, el Dúo Dinámico se retiró del lugar, desapareciendo en la penumbra de la noche.

**Caso Cerrado**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, la pesadilla de Springwood ha llegado a su final y el monstruo del armario no lastimara a nadie nunca más"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=ngeBVGR20Ps**

**En el planeta carnívoro una planta me mordió, y su veneno tóxico me hizo dormir, más no sé si volveré a despertar.  
No  
Me preguntó qué pasó  
en qué momento llegue a este lugar  
esto es incierto no puedo gritar  
este silencio es letal…**

**Este mundo infeliz me está adsorbiendo,  
quien lo iba a pensar  
que aquella planta la que me mordió  
me hará dormir sin despertar**

**Todos pensaran que ya no despertarás  
y tú creerás que estás muerto de verdad  
Una y otra vez desearás huir de aquí  
pero de este sueño tu nunca podrás salir**

**Todos están tristes  
Todos están tristes  
Todos están tristes  
Todos están tristes...**

**Aruni Corre, Corre pronto por acá  
En esta cueva podemos protegernos de esas bestias.  
Aruni, ¿Aruni? ¿Dónde estás Aruni? ¿Dónde estás?**

**Que le pasa al príncipe  
como una piedra se quedó  
Su cuerpo es frío, y su corazón no está latiendo  
Sálvenlo**

**-Solo hay una forma para que el príncipe pueda despertar, hay una fuente que los salvará.  
Mas yo no sé dónde este ese lugar.**

**Aruni con tu poder de curación tú podrías salvarlo, pero sé que tus poderes han disminuido y que si tú intestas hacerlo podrías morir,  
mejor busquemos la fuente de poder**

**Todos pensaran que ya no despertaras y tú creerás que estás muerto de verdad, una y otra vez desearás huir, pero de este sueño tu nunca podrás salir  
Todos están tristes  
Y no puedo despertar  
Todos están tristes  
¿Que me pasará?  
Todos están tristes  
De este mundo infeliz  
Todos están tristes  
De esta pesadilla ayúdenme a salir…**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**BIEN, FINALMENTE EL MOMENTO QUE TODOS ESPERABAN, AL MENOS ESO CREO YO, YA PUEDEN DEJAR LOS DATOS DE SUS OC, EL TIEMPO LIMITE SERA EN CUANTO SUBA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ASÍ QUE ADELANTE**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Tenzalucard123, Franco, Kid Shooter, Moon-9215, Nahuel836, Espadachín de la Luz, El Monitor, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Demonio Cazador

"_**Freddy Krueger, un ser abominable y despiadado, mismo que fue escogido por tres demonios para convertirse en una criatura capaz de invadir los sueños para asesinar a sus pobres víctimas, tenía aterrorizados a los adolescentes y niños de Springwoods, por lo que Batman se dio a la tarea de desafiarlo, entrando al Mundo de los Sueños, donde una batalla feroz se llevó a cabo, aunque al principio parecía que Krueger tenía todas las de ganar, Batman no se rindió y al final encontró la gran verdad que nadie descubrió en su momento, ya que Krueger no era el dueño del Mundo de los Sueños, era un parasito que los invadía y los moldeaba a su propia voluntad, empleando el miedo de sus víctimas a su favor, cuando Batman lo descubrió, invirtió la situación y le hizo sentir un miedo mayor al que jamás ha experimentado o causado, sacándolo de los sueños para siempre y ahora vivirá traumado en un manicomio"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=8DdJ_XoIdC0**

**Un ser inmortal, alimentándose de seres humanos, sin compasión ni piedad**

_**Un demonio con miles de años de existencia que despierta cada 23 años y por 23 días se alimenta de partes humanas para prolongar su vida, regenerarse y nuevamente hibernar por 23 años más. Escoge a sus presas con su olfato y no se detiene hasta cazarlas.**_

_**Una entidad rodeada de mucho misterio, su apariencia usualmente es la de un vagabundo corpulento e imponente vestido con ropa sucia compuesta por un sombrero de ala ancha que oculta su rostro, un abrigo largo y raído, pantalones y una camiseta viejas; aunque al verlo de lejos da la impresión de calzar botas de piel, en realidad camina descalzo. Según ha dado a entender, su canción favorita es **__**Jeepers Creepers (canción)**__**, la cual suele silbar mientras caza y escucha en un viejo fonógrafo que tiene en su guarida.**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 5**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 5 Demonio Cazador**

** www. youtube watch? v=ENq2IB1jz84**

**Yo sentía que estabas ahí  
Mirando de cerca, estabas ahí  
Escalofríos en la piel**

**Vestido de blanco no olvido el ayer  
Doce de la noche vuelves a aparecer  
Dentro en el armario estas tú**

**Coro**

**Nunca me has hecho reír  
Solo me quieres ver morir  
Nunca me divierten esos juegos  
Donde voy sangrando  
Cuando te conviertes  
En mi más fatal Temor**

**"Más fatal temor"  
"Juegos de horror"  
"Para por favor"**

**Es media noche y estas despierto  
Escuchas ruidos y tienes miedo  
Cuando has rezado ya el padre nuestro  
Que mala suerte no es un gato negro**

**Nunca me has hecho reír  
Solo me quieres ver morir  
Nunca me diviertes cuando  
Enseñas los Colmillos blancos  
Cuando te conviertes en mi más fatal temor**

**"Tengo miedo hoy"  
"Ya las doce son"  
"Coco apareció"  
"Coco apareció"**

**Miedo al Coco  
Le tienes miedo al Coco**

**Miedo al Coco  
Le tienes miedo al Coco**

**Miedo al Coco  
Le tienes miedo al Coco**

**Cruzando de brazos hundido en terror  
Inmóvil escucho tu risa que horror  
Mortífero sínico tú**

**Desde la ventana veía llover  
Los truenos, tu sombra  
vuelves a aparecer  
Escucho tus pasos venir**

El Bati Móvil se encontraba viajando a toda velocidad en una noche oscura rumbo al condado de Kissell en Texas, a investigar los asesinados que habían estado ocurriendo en las últimas semanas, más exactamente en los últimos 23 días, el Caballero de la Noche había escuchado los reportes, el último incidente involucro a dos hermanos, de los cuales uno había sido asesinado por, según contaron los testigos, una especie de monstruo alado.

-¿Un monstruo alado? Estos días sí que han estado muy locos-dijo Sunset cruzándose de brazos.

-Cuando te unas a la Liga de la Justicia aprenderás que hay cosas mucho más raras, pero completamente posibles-dijo Batman al tiempo que activaba algo en la computadora del Bati Móvil-al parecer el último avistamiento de aquella criatura fue en una granja que se ubica a unos 30 kilómetros de aquí, al parecer se llevó a un niño llamado Billy Taggart-leyó Batman en la noticia.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el veloz Bati Móvil llegara al lugar, al tiempo que ambos descendían del mismo y comenzaban a revisar aquel campo, el Caballero de la Noche y su fiel compañera comenzaron a caminar por lo que parecía ser un sendero, ambos se dieron cuenta de que la vegetación estaba aplastada y todas en una misma dirección.

-Parece ser que algo atrapo al niño y se lo llevo arrastrando-observo Sunset tras revisar el suelo con su manos-pero debió ser algo increíblemente rápido-.

-Y con la capacidad de volar-señalo Batman-ya que el rastro termina aquí, eso nos da dos posibilidades; o la criatura puede volar o teletransportarse y dudo mucho que se trate de lo segundo, según los testigos, esa criatura posee alas-.

Sunset no estaba del todo segura en que pensar, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, el sonido de un arma se escuchó y dos hombres aparecieron de entre la vegetación, se trataban del padre del chico y de su hermano mayor, el cual reconoció a ambos como los protectores de Gótica, deteniendo a su padre antes de que hiciera alguna tontería.

-No puedo creer que sea usted-dijo Jacky sorprendido.

-Señor Taggart-saludo Batman con tono calmado y el hombre bajo su arma, él también había escuchado de las hazañas del Caballero de la Noche en Gótica.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los dos héroes fueran invitados a pasar a la casa que ahora solo dos personas habitaban, la peli fuego noto algunas fotos en las paredes, pero principalmente, la foto del hijo menor, mismo que había sido asesinado tan solo tres días antes.

-Lamento mucho su perdida-dijo Batman mirando al hombre con pesar-ojala no hubiera pasado algo como eso-.

-Pero paso y ya no podemos cambiarlo-dijo Taggart con dolor y furia en su interior, provocando que su hijo mayor le pusiera una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo-solo sé que quiero atrapar a ese monstruo y darle todo lo que se merece-gruño con furia y odio.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo-dijo Batman con tono calmado-pero le prometo que haré todo lo posible por detenerlo antes de que hiera a alguien más, pero necesitare de su ayuda, quiero que me cuenten todo lo que paso y no omitan un solo detalle-pidió el Caballero de la Noche.

Ambos hombres, principalmente Jacky, ya que su padre estaba sumido en sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, les contaron lo que ocurrió, el día había comenzado como cualquier otro, con la familia disponiéndose a cumplir con sus deberes en el campo, mientras el padre revisaba algunas cosas dentro de la casa, Jacky reparaba la camioneta y Billy se encontraba revisando los espantapájaros.

Fue ahí donde todo cambio, Billy vio que uno de los espantapájaros lo veía fijamente y emprendió la huida, mientras una criatura alada lo perseguía, no tardó mucho en lanzarse sobre él, sujetándolo de la cabeza y llevándoselo a una velocidad impresionante, siempre con el pequeño gritándole a su padre que lo ayudara.

Su padre y hermano, junto con su perro, comenzaron a perseguirlo, el padre siempre con el rifle en sus brazos, pero en ningún momento disparaba, mientras escuchaba los gritos de ayuda de su hijo menor, quien le suplicaba que lo ayudara, rogaba por ayuda y pataleaba, de pronto, aquel ser saco un par de alas y emprendió el vuelo, llevándose a su hijo con él, siendo la última vez que lo vio.

Cuando hubo terminado su relato, Sunset se quedó en silencio, imaginando la enorme angustia que debió sentir el padre en esos momentos, así como también el miedo del pequeño, Batman les hizo un par de preguntas más, quería saber si habían conseguido ver algo del aspecto del monstruo que se llevó a su hijo, pero ninguno de ellos logro verlo de frente, solo pudieron verlo por la espalda, usando un sombrero y una gabardina de color negro.

El Caballero de la Noche agradeció por la información y se levantó, disponiéndose a retirarse-¿Va a detener, verdad?-pregunto Jacky mirando a Batman como si fuera alguna clase de Dios.

-Haremos todo lo posible-aseguro Batman-por el momento les sugiero que permanezcan en su casa y no salgan por nada del mundo-.

Tras darles esa indicación y prometerles que acabarían con aquel monstruo, el Dúo Dinámico volvió al Bati Móvil y emprendieron el viaje de nuevo, esta vez, el Caballero de la Noche le indico a la computadora que revisara el libro de leyendas que Zantanna le había proporcionado en cierta ocasión para conocer a las criaturas oscuras que habitaban en el planeta.

Tras darle la ubicación en la que se encontraban, la computadora encontró la información de aquella bestia, misma que Sunset leyó-Al parecer la criatura se hace llamar Creeper, un ser demoniaco que hiberna por 23 años y cuando despierta, necesita alimentarse por un periodo de 23 días antes de volver a entrar en el estado de hibernación-explico la peli fuego con seriedad y Batman se quedó en silencio.

-Eso explica los asesinatos de las últimas semanas, computadora ¿Cuándo comenzaron las desapariciones de personas por estos rumbos?-pregunto Batman y la computadora dio la fecha exacta de los primeros reportes de personas que habían desaparecido.

-Parece que hoy se cumplen los 23 días desde que comenzaron-observo Sunset con seriedad.

-Eso significa que la criatura está a punto de entrar en hibernación, esa puede ser nuestra mejor oportunidad para capturarlo-señalo Batman con tono serio y pensativo.

-Pero no sabemos en donde se encuentra y no creo que sea sencillo encontrarlo en un lugar tan amplio como este, donde puede esconderse donde le plazca-observo la peli fuego-además, una vez que lo atrapemos ¿Qué haríamos con él? Si lo que dice aquí es cierto, entonces es una criatura inmortal y nada de lo que hagamos lo detendrá-.

-Hay otras formas de detener a un ser inmortal-explico Batman, cuando de pronto miro la imagen de la criatura que estaba en la computadora-por lo que dice ahí, es un ser que escoge a sus víctimas por medio del miedo, algo en el miedo de estas hace que las escoja y los convierta en sus presas, pero nunca ataca a quienes no elige-observo el Caballero de la Noche.

-Es como un animal que mata solo por necesidad, aunque parece que lo disfruta mucho-agrego la peli fuego tras leer la historia de esa criatura.

Antes de que la conversación continuara, su radio intercepto el llamado de un joven estudiante llamado Bucky, el cual les suplicaba por ayuda a quien fuera, rápidamente, Sunset activo la comunicación y Batman tomo la palabra.

-Tranquilo muchacho, no te alteres, solo dinos quien eres y que sucede-pidió Batman yendo directamente al grano.

-"Lo que sucede es que necesitamos ayuda, nos encontramos varados y una…cosa nos está atacando, ya ha asesinado a los profesores y continua asechándonos, quiere comernos ¡Ayúdennos por favor!"-suplico Bucky con mucha desesperación, por su tono de voz, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a orinarse en sus pantalones.

-Danos su ubicación, trataremos de llegar lo más pronto posible-aseguro Batman sin revelar de quien se trataba y Bucky les dio el punto exacto de donde se encontraban, suplicando que se apresuraran-vamos en camino-.

-Parece que esta noche va a ser muy agitada-observo Sunset y Batman piso el acelerador, esperando llegar a tiempo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Un autobús escolar era el blanco de aquella criatura llamada Creeper, misma que ahora no se veía a la vista, pero los estudiantes no se atrevían a bajar del autobús por ningún motivo, en especial porque una de sus compañeras de nombre Minxie les había estado diciendo cosas muy extrañas sobre aquella criatura, que quería devorar a los que había escogido.

Por alguna razón, aquella criatura parecía no haber escogido a ninguna mujer, salvo por la maestra que los había acompañado y ahora solo les quedaba rogar por un milagro, pero un chico llamado Scotty repetía una y mil veces que las personas que aquella bestia escogió salieran del autobús para que todos los demás pudieran sobrevivir, lo curioso, era que él también fue uno de los escogidos por el Creeper, por lo que uno de sus compañeros no tardo en echárselo en cara.

Nadie sabía qué hacer, por un lado, se encontraban atrapados en el autobús, esa criatura fácilmente podrían entrar por donde quisiera, incluyendo el gran hueco que dejo en el techo del mismo, lo que significaba que quedarse ahí era como invitarlo a cenar, la otra opción era salir del vehículo y correr con todas sus fuerzas, siendo el mismo resultado, de un modo u otro, aquella criatura iba a darse un festín.

Minxie no comprendía porque ella podía ver lo que era esa criatura o sus intenciones, solo sabía que no había salida, esa cosa atacaría con todas sus fuerzas, en especial porque era su último día para alimentarse, mientras discutían, el Creeper hizo acto de aparición de la nada y sujeto la cabeza de Bucky, quien grito desesperadamente que lo ayudaran, más todos sus compañeros se echaron para atrás temerosos.

Gimoteando y suplicando por ayuda, la criatura ya casi lo sacaba del camión, cuando una luz lo ilumino, la luz de un auto, el Creeper alzo la vista y quedo expuesto, dejando a Sunset sorprendida, era alto, de piel grisácea y escamosa, con cabello blanco y enmarañado, aquella criatura miro el auto con furia, al tiempo que soltaba al chico y se incorporaba, abriendo sus alas y lanzando un rugido de furia, mientras una membrana se extendía de su cabeza.

-Es más feo de lo que se ve en imágenes-dijo Sunset, al tiempo que Batman y ella bajaban del Bati Móvil.

-¡Es Batman!-grito Doble D, otro de los chicos que Creeper había escogido para invitar a cenar.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Rhonda, una de las porristas, todos se sintieron enormemente aliviados al ver al Caballero de la Noche en persona.

Batman y Creeper se sostuvieron la mirada, al tiempo que la membrana de su cabeza volvía a cerrarse, momento que la criatura aprovecho para oler el aire en el ambiente, haciendo un gesto de asco y repudio hacia el Caballero de la Noche, para luego ver a Sunset, quien retrocedió involuntariamente, pero logro mantenerse firme, Creeper olio de nuevo y una vez más, hizo una mueca de asco, como si el olor no le gustara en lo más mínimo.

Abriendo sus alas, emprendió el vuelo y desapareció en la oscuridad, aunque Batman estaba seguro de que volvería, por eso aseguro el Bati Móvil y se preparó cuando la criatura decidiera entrar en acción una vez más.

Batman avanzo hacia el autobús, seguido por Sunset, una vez que estuvieron del lado de la puerta, los chicos les gritaron que esta se encontraba atorada, el Caballero de la Noche no tardó mucho en poder abrirla, una vez que lo hizo, los estudiantes se sintieron a salvo, Scott lanzo un grito de júbilo y grito que esa criatura podía irse a la mierda, ya que ahora no podría hacerles daño, pero Batman lo empujo de regreso al interior del autobús.

-Todavía no es seguro que salgan-indico el Caballero de la Noche con seriedad.

-Tiene razón, él continua ahí afuera…esperando-explico Minxie aterrada.

-Por eso deben quedarse aquí hasta que todo esto termine-les indico Batman con seriedad.

-¡Nunca terminara!-grito Minxie levantándose de golpe-¿No lo entiende? ¡No importa que haga! ¡Siempre regresara para volver a hacer lo que mejor hace…cazar a su comida…nunca se terminara…nunca!-repetía llorando y Batman la miro fijamente, mientras Sunset montaba guardia, siempre atenta a cualquier señal de ese monstruo.

-Sé que esa criatura parece invencible, pero si hay algo que he aprendido es que no existe nadie que lo sea en realidad-aseguro Batman con tono calmado-lo único que deben hacer es resistir hasta que el tiempo se le termine, entonces podrán estar a salvo, pero para ello necesito que…-.

-¡Batman!-grito Sunset y ambos se hicieron a un lado justo a tiempo, pues Creeper reapareció y lanzo una de sus mortales estrellas para golpearlos a ambos, por fortuna, se quitaron a tiempo.

Gruñendo al ver que había fallado, Creeper se lanzó al ataque, lo que provoco que los estudiantes salieran corriendo fuera del autobús, al menos la mayoría de ellos, ya que otros se quedaron dentro del mismo.

-¡No estúpidos! ¡No corran!-grito Sunset tratando de detenerlos, pero nadie le hacía el menor caso.

-¡Grandioso, simplemente grandioso!-gruño Batman molesto, al tiempo que Creeper se lanzaba listo para cobrar a su siguiente presa, fijando sus ojos en Doble D.

-¡Doble D cuidado! ¡Va tras de ti!-grito su hermano gemelo aterrado por lo que sus ojos veían.

Doble D aumento todo lo que pudo la velocidad, pero el Creeper ya casi estaba sobre él, solo un poco más y lo atraparía, fue cuando Sunset salto de la nada y lo tiro al suelo, ambos cayeron con fuerza, dejando que el Creeper pasara de lado, lo que provoco que su rabia aumentara.

Batman lanzo uno de sus Bati Boomerangs en aquel momento en que se encontraba a corta distancia del suelo, logrando atravesarlo en la frente y dejándolo sorprendido-¡No eres el único que tiene un arsenal!-.

Creeper gruño ante eso, al tiempo que Batman se preparaba para volver a atacarlo, pero esta vez, el demonio fue más astuto y dándose un empujón con sus alas, lo embistió con fuerza, provocando que cayera al suelo y quedara aturdido por el impacto.

-¡Batman!-grito Sunset corriendo a su lado-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

Batman se incorporó algo aturdido, pero como siempre, dispuesto a continuar con la batalla, fue cuando Rhonda lanzo un grito de miedo, pues Creeper aprovecho el momento en que los dos héroes se distrajeron para llevarse a Scott y debido a la altura, ya no podrían alcanzarlo.

El Caballero de la Noche apretó los puños ante eso, para después reunir a los estudiantes y darles a todos un buen regaño, llevándolos de vuelta al autobús, Batman cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando a Sunset dentro del mismo para que ella se encargara de mantenerlos tranquilos, Batman busco por los cielos a la criatura, pero no se veía por ningún lado, fue cuando se agacho, pues Creeper lo había atacado por detrás con un hacha.

Batman miro a Creeper y viceversa-Veo que eres un ser realmente repugnante-reconoció Batman-no conozco la historia de tu origen y francamente no me importa, pero si crees que voy a dejar que te lleves a otro inocente entonces estas muy equivocado-aseguro Batman en tono desafiante.

Creeper solo lanzo un rugido y ataco a Batman con su hacha, el Caballero de la Noche evito el golpe, al tiempo que sacaba de su Bati Cinturón un mango, que al presionar un botón activo una espada, en cuanto Creeper lo volteo a ver, Batman lo ataco con un golpe de la misma, logrando atravesarlo en un costado, provocando un alarido de dolor de parte de su enemigo, fue cuando Batman noto algo.

-Al parecer no eres del todo inmortal ¿verdad? Las armas convencionales si pueden dañarte, por eso tienes que cazar a gente inocente, porque necesitas reemplazar todas tus extremidades dañadas y demás para poder sobrevivir, ya que durante los 23 años que hibernas te vas pudriendo poco a poco-revelo Batman y Creeper ataco de nuevo con un golpe de su hacha.

Batman bloqueo el ataque con su espada y ambos comenzaron a forcejar, siendo Creeper superior a Batman, pero el Caballero de la Noche tenía algo mucho más poderoso que la fuerza superior de su oponente, su gran determinación y firme convicción de nunca rendirse.

Logrando darle un golpe con su rodilla, distrajo a su oponente lo suficiente para clavarle su espada en el rostro, atravesándolo justo en un ojo y con una patada le quito el hacha, los estudiantes gritaban emocionados y felices de ver que Batman estaba tomando ventaja en esa pelea, pero Creeper aún no estaba vencido y ataco a Batman con un manotazo que lo hizo caer del camión.

De un potente salto, Creeper se dispuso a aplastar a Batman, cuando algo lo golpeo por la espalda con mucha fuerza, al voltear se encontró con la responsable, Sunset había tomado el hacha de Creeper y la lanzo por la ventana del frente, clavándosela justo por la espalda.

-Ups-dijo en tono sarcástico, al tiempo que sonreía.

Rugiendo con fuerza, Creeper se dispuso a atacarla, pero Batman lo sujeto por la espalda, clavándole aún más el hacha en el cuerpo, rugiendo con dolor, Creeper saco sus alas y emprendió el vuelo una vez más, pero en todo momento, Batman se encontraba encima de él, sujetándose con fuerza a la espalda de su enemigo.

Creeper volaba en círculos en un intento de quitarse a Batman de encima, pero el Caballero de la Noche no pensaba darse por vencido y se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo que hasta cierto punto era verdad, pero eso no evito que aprovechara esa oportunidad para darle varios puñetazos a la cabeza y al rostro, lo que evitaba que Creeper pudiera volar de manera controlada, comenzando a descender a gran velocidad y dirigiéndose directamente hacia un costado del autobús.

-¡Ahí vienen!-grito Doble D.

-¡Pronto salga del autobús!-grito Sunset abriendo la puerta con fuerza y los estudiantes abandonaron el vehículo lo más rápido que pudieron, lo cual no fue lo suficientemente rápido, Batman al ver lo que se avecinaba, se soltó de Creeper y abriendo su capa como paracaídas, vio como la criatura se estrellaba violentamente contra el vehículo.

Partiendo el camión en dos, lo que provoco que varios estudiantes se lesionaran, la criatura salió por el otro lado, cayendo violentamente contra el suelo, quedando inconsciente o incluso muerto, pero Minxie sabía que eso era imposible, Sunset se lastimo un brazo debido al impacto, pero no era nada de gravedad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Batman acercándose a ella.

-Sobreviviré-respondió Sunset haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-Quédate aquí-indico Batman-y se los digo a todos-agrego al mirar a los estudiantes, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la criatura tendida en el suelo.

El Caballero de la Noche se mantuvo al margen en todo momento, como si esperara algo, fue entonces cuando repentinamente, el Demonio se levantó y lo ataco con una de sus estrellas, misma que Batman evadió rápidamente, pues ya se imaginaba eso.

Tras ver a su oponente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba herido, era el momento que debía aprovechar, rápidamente le lanzo varias pequeñas bombas que se adhirieron al cuerpo de Creeper, el cual los miro con confusión antes de que explotaran con él, provocando que los estudiantes se protegieron como pudieron.

El Caballero de la Noche se dio la vuelta para ver el resultado de su ataque, mismo que no tardo en revelarse cuando Creeper reapareció completamente mutilado por las explosiones, rugiendo de dolor y cayendo al suelo, pues sus piernas y brazos se hicieron pedazos.

Creeper miro a Batman con furia y odio, mientras este solo lo observaba con seriedad, finalmente y tras un último rugido de rabia, Creeper quedo inconsciente, la membrana en su cabeza se le cerro por completo y quedo inmóvil, el Caballero de la Noche se acercó cautelosamente a revisar lo que pasaba, encontrándolo demasiado pasivo.

-No está muerto-dijo Minxie de pronto y mirando a la criatura-solo se le acabó el tiempo-.

-Lo sé-reconoció Batman, ya que él se dio cuenta de que esa criatura no se podría matar con facilidad.

-Entonces ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Esa cosa regresara para volver a atacarnos y matarnos?-pregunto Bucky asustado.

-Es una alta posibilidad-reconoció Sunset, dejando al chico más espantado.

-Por eso lo voy a enviar a un sitio del cual nunca pueda regresar-dijo Batman en tono misterioso, dejando a los chicos confundidos.

Una vez que la misión se completó, Batman hizo un par de llamadas, primero notifico a las autoridades para que acudieron a recoger a los chicos, mientras que él y Sunset colocaban a Creeper en un contenedor criogénico que Batman llevaba en el Bati Móvil, aunque tuvieron que recibir ayuda, ya que el brazo de Sunset aún le dolía.

Fue un poco desgarrador ver a los padres de los chicos llegar en búsqueda de sus hijos, en especial de aquellos que habían sido víctimas del Creeper antes de que Batman y Sunset llegaran, tras asegurarse de que todos estarían bien, Batman se dirigió a la granja de la familia de Billy, donde les dio la noticia a su padre y hermano, quienes solo pudieron quedarse callados, ya que les habría gustado poder darle su merecido a esa criatura.

-Bueno ¿y qué haremos con esa criatura? Por lo que sabemos continua con vida y volverá a despertar en 23 años-señalo Sunset.

-Por eso lo voy a enviar a un lugar del cual nunca pueda volver-explico Batman activando una comunicación especial-aquí Batman, necesito pedirte un favor-dijo en tono misterioso.

-"Eso sí que es raro, en especial viniendo de ti"-respondió la voz en forma juguetona, dejando sorprendida a Sunset.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Fortaleza de Hielo**

A quien Batman había llamado era a nada más y nada menos que a Superman, el Hijo de Krypton y uno de sus más cercanos amigos, el cual no dudo en ayudarlos cuando le explicaron la situación, pero…

-Debiste haberme contactado desde el principio-dijo Superman al enterarse de la muerte de esos chicos.

-Tú estabas teniendo tus propios problemas-le señalo Batman y es que Superman se encontraba lidiando en esos momentos con un nuevo y mejorado Metallo creado por Luthor, no fue sencillo, pero Superman consiguió vencerlo.

-Aun así debiste haberlo hecho-dijo Superman, en especial al ver a la criatura que llevaban-¿estás seguro de esto?-.

-La Zona Fantasma es el lugar ideal para que esta criatura permanezca por la eternidad, ahí no encontrara nada de que pueda alimentarse-explico Batman.

-Sera una gran sorpresa para ella cuando despierte en 23 años-reconoció Superman con tono divertido, al tiempo que activaba el portal a la Zona Fantasma-ya está listo-.

Con ayuda de Superman, enviaron al Creeper a la Zona Fantasma y cerraron el portal, el Hombre de Acero no estaba del todo equivocado, el temible Demonio se iba a llevar una tremenda sorpresa al ver que se encontraba en un mundo donde no tendría nada para comer.

-Este mundo está lleno de cosas extrañas-dijo Superman-y yo que creía que lidiar con Darkseid era lo más raro del Universo-.

-A veces las cosas más extrañas pueden salir de donde menos te esperas-dijo Batman con calma.

-Oye ¿y estas completamente seguro de que esa criatura no tendrá nada con que alimentarse en la Zona Fantasma?-pregunto Superman, ya que le preocupara que encontrara algo dentro que pudiera gustarle.

-Esa criatura se alimenta del miedo, claro que encontrara algo con que alimentarse, pero no será nada agradable, puede que su larga existencia finalmente llegue a su final-expuso Batman en tono siniestro y misterioso.

-Siempre haces lo mismo-bromeo Superman refiriéndose al hecho de que siempre lo dejaba con la intriga.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Zona Fantasma**

**23 Años Después**

Tal como Batman prefijo, Creeper despertó tras su periodo de hibernación, encontrándose en la Zona Fantasma, por más que buscaba alimento no encontraba nada, excepto criaturas y bestias que lo veían a él como comida, no era capaz de encontrar una forma de escapar y ahora solo podía alimentarse de la única carne que tenía un olor a miedo lo suficientemente deliciosa para él; su propia carne.

**Caso Cerrado**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La criatura inmortal conocida como Creeper ya no volverá a atormentar a nadie nunca más, ahora vivirá alimentándose de su propio miedo y carne"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=ENq2IB1jz84**

**Yo sentía que estabas ahí  
Mirando de cerca, estabas ahí  
Escalofríos en la piel**

**Vestido de blanco no olvido el ayer  
Doce de la noche vuelves a aparecer  
Dentro en el armario estas tú**

**Coro**

**Nunca me has hecho reír  
Solo me quieres ver morir  
Nunca me divierten esos juegos  
Donde voy sangrando  
Cuando te conviertes  
En mi más fatal Temor**

**"Más fatal temor"  
"Juegos de horror"  
"Para por favor"**

**Es media noche y estas despierto  
Escuchas ruidos y tienes miedo  
Cuando has rezado ya el padre nuestro  
Que mala suerte no es un gato negro**

**Nunca me has hecho reír  
Solo me quieres ver morir  
Nunca me diviertes cuando  
Enseñas los Colmillos blancos  
Cuando te conviertes en mi más fatal temor**

**"Tengo miedo hoy"  
"Ya las doce son"  
"Coco apareció"  
"Coco apareció"**

**Miedo al Coco  
Le tienes miedo al Coco**

**Miedo al Coco  
Le tienes miedo al Coco**

**Miedo al Coco  
Le tienes miedo al Coco**

**Cruzando de brazos hundido en terror  
Inmóvil escucho tu risa que horror  
Mortífero sínico tú**

**Desde la ventana veía llover  
Los truenos, tu sombra  
vuelves a aparecer  
Escucho tus pasos venir**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**OFICIALMENTE YA NO SE RECIBEN OC PARA TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA, A LOS QUE ALCANZARON A DEJAR FELICIDADES**

**Draizen: **_y nuevamente Batman ha demostrado porque es el mejor, enviándolo a un sitio donde nunca volverá a lastimar a nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_ya lo acabas de ver y Batman le demostró que nadie da más miedo que él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_es un muy buen personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_descuida, si te emparejare con ella, la escogiste a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_enterado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_veo que no fui el único que se decepciono con Tri. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Batman no le teme al miedo, el miedo le teme a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_en especial cuando es contra alguien que sí lo merece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_sigue la batalla con Creepers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_ok. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_Krueger mordió más de lo que podía masticar, subestimo enormemente a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lisa L Kujo, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Nahiel836, Seiryu.001, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Dark Digimon 16, Freedom Gundam 96, Kid Shooter, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	8. Demonio Astral

"_**Una nueva ola de asesinatos estaban ocurriendo por Texas, por lo que Batman y Firebird se dieron a la tarea de investigar lo que pasaba, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el responsable era una criatura monstruosa llamada Creeper, el cual debía cazar cada 23 años, por un periodo de 23 días para poder sobrevivir, alimentándose de la carne de los humanos que capturaba, recientemente había matado a un niño y tenía acorralados a un grupo de estudiantes en medio de la noche, para su fortuna, el Dúo Dinámico llego en el momento oportuno, comenzando una pelea contra la criatura, aunque Batman sabía que no podrían matarlo, si lo retraso el tiempo suficiente para que llegara a su límite y entrara en su estado de hibernación, momento que aprovecho para enviarlo a la Zona Fantasma, con un poco de ayuda de Superman, donde vivirá alimentándose de la única fuente de miedo y carne disponible, el propio, otro caso ha sido resuelto, pero…"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=iln9RX8Th8s**

_**La **__**experiencia extra corporal**____** es la sensaci**__**ó**__**n de estar flotando proyectado fuera del cuerpo. En algunos casos, el sujeto puede experimentar la **__**autocopia**__** (posibilidad de ver el propio cuerpo desde el punto de vista de un observador externo) o incluso poder proyectar otros lugares. La **__**proyección astral**__** o **__**desdoblamiento astral**__** es un tipo de experiencia mental subjetiva, por la cual muchas personas dicen haber experimentado una separación, «desdoblamiento» de lo que llaman el **__**cuerpo astral**__**2**____** (o cuerpo sutil), del cuerpo f**__**í**__**sico. El mismo fen**__**ó**__**meno recibe varias denominaciones distintas entre las que se encuentran: desdoblamiento astral, proyección astral, viaje astral, desdoblamiento corporal, proyección de la conciencia, entre otros. **_

_**Neurocientistas**__** y psicólogos consideran a este tipo de experiencias como una **__**disociación**__** provocada por diferentes factores **__**psicológicos**__** y neurológicos.**_

_**Son aquellas experiencias fuera del cuerpo que se experimentan cerca del estado de ensoñación, antes o después, asociadas a veces a sueños lúcidos, aunque otros tipos de experiencias inmediatas y espontáneas también se informan. Un gran porcentaje de estos casos se refieren a situaciones en que el sueño no era particularmente profundo (debido a una enfermedad, ruidos de otras habitaciones, estrés emocional, sueño irregular con frecuentes despertares, etc.). En la mayoría de estos casos, los sujetos luego adquirían la conciencia de haber despertado del sueño y cerca de la mitad de ellos experimentaron **__**parálisis del sueño**__**.**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 6**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 6 Demonio Astral**

**( www. youtube watch? v=xvTwBNXOLHU)**

**Un hambre atroz  
Recorre el alma  
De un animal  
Que un dí a encerraron en un lugar  
Para que nunca escapara  
El animal  
Mitad humano  
Su hambre sació  
Devorando la juventud  
Que le ofreció un rey malvado  
Sabes muy bien  
Que es el castigo de un Dios  
Algo que nunca podrá detener  
La humanidad de tu ser  
Este es mi reino  
Que encierra mi libertad  
Este es mi reino  
Del que nunca pude escapar  
Un joven audaz  
Pensó en matarlo  
Por conquistar  
El corazón de una mujer  
Y conseguir sus encantos  
Burlo al guardián  
Del laberinto  
Atravesó  
Su frontera porque su valor  
Y liberó su destino  
Hoy es el dí a  
La muerte te hará libre al fin  
Y aunque desees luchar por vivir  
Hoy tu destino es morir  
Este es mi reino  
Que encierra mi libertad  
Este es mi reino  
Del que nunca pude escapar**

Era noche tranquila en la Mansión Díaz o al menos lo más tranquila que se podía ser en la casa del mejor detective del mundo, el teléfono estaba sonando y ya eran repetidas veces, hasta que finalmente, el fiel mayordomo se acercó a responder.

-Residencia Díaz-saludo el amable mayordomo, al tiempo que escucha una voz que buscaba a su jefe, el chico que cuido desde aquella fatídica noche-sí, él se encuentra en estos momentos ¿Quién lo busca?-la persona tras el aparato le dio su nombre-un momento, en seguida la comunicare-.

En esos momentos, Bruno se encontraba practicando algunos movimientos de artes marciales con Sunset, la peli fuego lanzo varios golpes con sus manos, mismos que el joven multimillonario bloqueaba con facilidad, para después darle una barrida con su pie y derribarla.

-Atacando de ese modo descuidas tus pies-explico Bruno mirándola fijamente y la peli fuego se levantó.

Sunset dio un salto y ataco con una patada, misma que Bruno esquivo, para después darle un golpe por la espalda y dejarla sobre la colchoneta de nuevo-Mierda-gruño Sunset desde el suelo.

-Tampoco es inteligente saltar de ese modo tan innecesario-explico Bruno cruzado de brazos.

-Disculpe Señor Díaz, pero tiene una llamada-informo Alfred apareciendo de pronto.

-¿De quién Alfred?-pregunto Bruno mirando a su leal amigo y consejero.

-Se trata de la señora Elise Reiner-informo Alfred y la expresión de Bruno cambio a una de seriedad.

Mientras que Bruno se dirigía a atender la llamada, Sunset se levantaba del suelo-Nunca podré ganarle, realmente es el mejor-señalo sonriendo.

-Cierto, el amo Bruno se preparó de muchas maneras para poder convertirse en la fuerza de la justicia más poderosa que el mundo haya visto, aunque el precio ha sido demasiado alto-explico Alfred sabiendo que el muchacho que había criado desde niño no tenía el menor interés en formar una familia, para él lo principal era evitar que alguien más sufriera lo mismo que el sufrió.

Por su parte, Bruno estaba hablando con esa mujer llamada Elise, quien solicitaba su ayuda urgentemente, pues estaban ocurriendo hechos que ella solo no era capaz de enfrentar, en especial porque estaba lidiando con una poderosa entidad demoniaca.

-Tranquila, iré de inmediato-aseguro Bruno una vez que Elise le dio la dirección, tras finalizar la conversación, Bruno se dirigió a donde estaba Sunset-vístete, tenemos trabajo que hacer-indico y la peli fuego rápidamente lo siguió a la Bati Cueva.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Ya a bordo del Bati Móvil, padre e hija se dirigían a la dirección que aquella misteriosa mujer le dio al Caballero de la Noche-¿Quién es esa mujer a la que vamos a ver?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos y Batman la mostro en la pantalla de la computadora.

-Su nombre es Elise Reiner, una experta en actividades paranormales-revelo Batman-fue una de mis maestras en el pasado, me enseñó a emplear la habilidad de la proyección astral-.

-¿Proyección astral?-exclamo Sunset, ella había leído libros que hablaban sobre esos temas, pero nunca lo había experimentado.

-Así es-Batman entonces le dio una explicación sobre dicha habilidad, misma que a veces podía ocurrir de manera inconsciente, pues cuando una persona dormía, era capaz de crear una forma astral de sí mismo, el cual llegaba a un punto entre el Otro Mundo y el nuestro.

-¿Cómo lo que ocurrió cuando peleaste con Krueger?-pregunto Sunset.

-Son situaciones diferentes, mientras que yo pelee contra él en mi mente, la proyección astral te envía a otro plano dimensional, donde puedes encontrarte con las almas de aquellos que no han sido capaces de encontrar el descanso eterno, algunos pueden ser gentiles, pero hay otros seres que son extremadamente perverso y despiadados, incluso puedes toparte con demonios, los cuales mientras más te alejen de tu cuerpo, más imposible se vuelve la tarea de regresar y ellos aprovechan esas oportunidades para poseerte, físicamente parece ser la persona que todos conocen, pero interiormente es un ser maligno que solo quiere causar daño-explico el Caballero de la Noche.

-Ya veo ¿y solo puedes entrar a ese mundo mediante el sueño?-inquirió la peli fuego.

-Existen otros métodos, como la meditación y este es un poco más seguro, ya que mientras meditas, tu cuerpo crea una barrera protectora que evita que otros seres se apoderen del mismo, pero para que esta sea lo suficientemente fuerte, la persona debe tener una gran fuerza de voluntad-respondió Batman.

-Entiendo, me pregunto qué clase de problemas tendrá tu antigua maestra-dijo Sunset con seriedad.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el Bati Móvil llegara a la dirección indicada, encontrándose a una anciana afuera de la casa, con dos hombres acompañándola, cuando ambos bajaron del vehículo, la anciana no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Batman, que gusto ver que hayas llegado tan rápido-dijo aliviada y corriendo a abrazarlo, una de las pocas personas que Batman permitía que hicieran eso.

-A mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo-aseguro Batman-por cierto, ella es Firebird, mi compañera y aprendiz-presento.

-Es un placer conocerte-dijo Elise sonriéndole a la peli fuego y esta hizo una reverencia respetuosa.

Batman miro a la anciana una vez más-¿Qué sucede Elise? Sonabas muy angustiada por teléfono-dijo Batman yendo al punto como siempre.

-Acompáñame dentro de la casa y lo comprenderás todo-pidió Elise.

Siguiendo a la anciana y a sus ayudantes al interior de la casa, donde se encontraron con la pareja que ahí vivía junto a sus tres hijos y una mujer que al parecer era la madre del padre de la casa, las reacciones de los tres al ver al imponente Caballero de la Noche fueron de asombro, el padre literalmente salto de su asiento.

-Batman, ellos son Renai y Josh Lambert, y ella es Lorraine, la madre de Josh-presento Elise.

-Mucho gusto-saludo Batman y los tres solo alzaron la mano a modo de saludo sin saber que pensar al respecto.

-Batman, el hijo de ellos; Dalton, es capaz de crear proyección astral cuando duerme, tal como lo hacía su padre-comenzó a contar, pero antes de que pudiera proseguir…

-Y fue capturado por alguna fuerza maligna-dedujo acertadamente, dejando a la familia sorprendida y a Elise con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo lo…?-pregunto Josh sorprendido, pero Batman solo lo miro y guardo silencio.

-¿Tienes fotografías?-pregunto Batman y Elise asintió, mostrándole las fotos que habían tomado del pequeño Dalton mientras dormía.

En cada foto se podía ver a una sombra de color negro, con el rostro rojo como la sangre, una criatura demoniaca que quiere ocupar el cuerpo de Dalton, mientras que este se encuentra atrapado en algún sitio del mundo astral, suplicando constantemente que lo ayuden.

-No entiendo, si su padre puede usar esa habilidad ¿Por qué no lo enviaron a salvar a su hijo?-pregunto Sunset por simple curiosidad, ya que no comprendía porque esperaron a que Batman llegara para ello.

-Esa fue la primera opción, hasta que me di cuenta de que podría ser un gran error-explico Elise mostrándole otras fotos al Dúo Dinámico, en esas fotos se ve a Josh de niño, pero en cada una de ellas, también se veía la figura siniestra de una anciana vestida de negro, misma que se iba acercando cada vez más a él-esa anciana estuvo al asecho desde que era un niño y aunque logramos contenerla al dejar de tomarle fotografías a Josh para que la olvidara, y así perdiera su habilidad, existe el riesgo de que ella aun este en ese mundo, esperándolo para poder tomarlo-explico Elise.

-¡No importa que me tomen a mí si con eso logro salvar a mi hijo!-exclamo Josh molesto y tanto Renai como Lorraine lo tomaron de las manos para calmarlo.

Batman parecía estar comprendiendo lo que Elise quería que hiciera-Ya veo, muy bien, iré al Mundo Astral y traeré al chico de vuelta-aseguro Batman, dejando a todos sorprendidos, en especial a Sunset.

-Debes ser cuidadoso, esa criatura es un ente maligno temible, es posible que trate de…-.

-Lo sé, pero yo jamás me rendiré sin luchar-aseguro Batman con tono serio-pero voy a necesitar que me guíes mientras me encuentro en ese mundo-pidió Batman.

-Puedes contar conmigo-afirmo Elise y Batman asintió.

Más antes de poder comenzar, el Caballero de la Noche necesitaba darle algunas indicaciones a Sunset, al igual que a Elise, él no solo pretendía salvar al niño, también quería enviar a ese demonio a donde pertenecía, pero como estaría en el Mundo Astral no sería capaz de hacerlo, por ello necesitaba que Sunset se ocupara de hacerlo.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabré en que momento lo haré?-pregunto Sunset tras escuchar las indicaciones de Batman y lo que debía hacer.

-Te enviare una señal que reconocerás con mucha facilidad-respondió Batman sentándose en un sillón individual-estoy listo-.

-Por favor…traiga de vuelta a mi hijo-suplico Renai y Batman asintió.

El Caballero de la Noche cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, dejando su mente en blanco, mientras Sunset solo se dedicaba a observar, después de unos segundos, Batman abrió los ojos, pero esta vez, todo se veía de color gris desde su perspectiva, siendo el único de color, la señal inequívoca de acababa de entrar al Mundo Astral.

-No había venido en mucho tiempo-reconoció el Caballero de la Noche.

-"Batman ¿puedes escucharme?"-pregunto Elise desde el Otro Lado.

-Puedo hacerlo Elise, ahora no perdamos el tiempo y dime hacia donde tengo que ir-pidió Batman con calma y Elise solo asintió, ese hombre siempre era muy directo-Firebird, no olvides lo que te dije, puede que solo tengas una oportunidad-indico el Caballero de la Noche, comenzando la marcha por aquel mundo.

Batman avanzo de manera cautelosa en todo momento, pero sin miedo a lo desconocido, él ya no se sentía aterrado por esas cosas, ya no se asustaba tan fácilmente, de hecho, son muy pocas cosas que lo pueden llegar a asustar, mientras caminaba, se topó con algunos espectros que al verlo intentaron atacarlo, pero cuando más cerca estaban de él retrocedían, eso se debía a que la voluntad de Batman era demasiado fuerte y por tanto no les era posible acercarse a él.

Siguiendo su avance por aquella tétrica residencia, Batman miro a más espectros, pero estos eran más pacíficos y solo se dedicaban a verlo sin emoción alguna, al mirar por la ventana, Batman se topó con una visión siniestra, era una anciana vestida de negro, quien lo miraba fijamente, el Caballero de la Noche se ladeo un poco para verla por completo y demostrarle que no tenía miedo de ella, eso fue suficiente para que la anciana retrocediera, pero antes de irse, lo miro de nuevo y le lanzo un grito, al tiempo que desaparecía en las sombras.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Batman continuo con su avance-"¿Qué ocurrió Batman?"-pregunto Elise preocupada, ya que paso mucho rato sin que este le respondiera.

-Creo que hay más en todo esto e involucra a la anciana que el señor Lambert tanto temía de niño-informo Batman con seriedad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Real**

Al escuchar eso, Josh se levantó de golpe de su lugar-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto entre molesto, asustado y frustrado.

-Tranquilo Josh-suplico Lorraine tomando la mano de su hijo con fuerza.

-Batman ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Acaso viste a esa anciana?-pregunto Elise con temor.

-"No estoy seguro de que sea una anciana"-respondió Batman de manera misteriosa, dejando a todos perplejos ante aquella respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres…?-.

-"Una cosa a la vez Elise, estoy sintiendo como las fuerzas de Dalton lo están dejando, creo que ese demonio está ganando demasiado terreno contra él, de continuar así podríamos perderlo para siempre"-advirtió Batman, asustando a los padres y a la abuela, por lo que Elise se concentró.

-Tienes razón, lo siento-se disculpó comenzando a guiarlo.

Sunset no pudo evitar reírse ante eso-El estudiantes se convirtió en maestro-reconoció la peli fuego sumamente orgullosa de su mentor.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Astral**

Batman bajo por algunas escaleras hasta lo que parecía ser un sótano, donde habían varios cuerpos en pie, todos cubiertos por sábanas blancas y mirando hacia la nada con expresiones vacías, bajando con mucha tranquilidad, Batman paso entre ellos sin muchos problemas.

Pero entonces, uno de esos seres reacciono violentamente y lo ataco, Batman le dio un puñetazo con fuerza en el rostro, provocando que cayera al suelo y desapareciera, el Caballero de la Noche no era ningún novato, sabia como lidiar con ese tipo de cosas y más, continuando su marcha por aquel mundo.

Después de seguir por unos minutos, finalmente llego a lo que parecía ser un escenario, Batman miro a los alrededores y entonces lo vio, el demonio de Cara Roja, mismo que parecía estar trabajando en algo muy importante, el Caballero de la Noche dio un vistazo a todo el sitio y encontró a Dalton encadenado al suelo, el pobre niño lloraba de manera asustada.

Acercándose de manera cautelosa, Batman estuvo atento a cualquier reacción del demonio y finalmente quedo ante Dalton, que parecía estar sumido en un tipo de sueño debido a su estado.

-Dalton, Dalton-llamaba Batman y el chico alzo la vista, sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Usted es…!-Batman le tapó la boca y le indico con un dedo que no hiciera el menor ruido.

-Te voy a sacar de aquí-le aseguro disponiéndose a liberarlo, desafortunadamente, el Demonio había escuchado el grito del niño y tomando a Batman por sorpresa lo lanzo contra el suelo de manera violenta.

Batman rodo por el mismo y cuando se levantó, se encontró con aquel ser maligno viéndolo de manera agresiva, al tiempo que señalaba a Dalton y luego a sí mismo, una clara señal que quería decir que el chico le pertenecía a él, pero Batman no estaba de acuerdo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Elise comenzó a notar el extraño cambio en el aura de Batman-Algo está pasando-dijo preocupada y tomando del brazo a Batman pudo ver lo que ocurría en el Mundo Astral.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Renai alarmada por la seguridad del niño y del hombre que fue a salvarlo.

-Batman encontró a Dalton, pero el demonio lo descubrió y ahora están trabados en una pelea-explico Elise y Josh golpeo su palma con frustración, mientras Sunset seguía esperando la señal que su mentor le había dicho.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Astral**

El Demonio arremetió contra Batman, atacándolo con un puñetazo, mismo que el Caballero de la Noche bloqueo y le dio un golpe al rostro que lo dejo bastante aturdido, seguido de una patada que lo arrojó al suelo, en el Mundo Astral, las batallas eran más que físicas, también eran de voluntad y si algo caracterizaba al Caballero de la Noche era tener una poderosa voluntad.

Antes de que el Demonio se levantara, Batman tiro uno de los muebles que ahí había y lo aplasto con el mismo, para después correr hacia donde estaba Dalton y liberarlo de la cadena que lo sujetaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Batman revisándolo con rapidez.

-Estoy bien, pero quiero irme a casa-respondió el chico asustado.

-Descuida, te llevare allá-aseguro Batman levantándolo entre sus brazos y comenzando a correr, al tiempo que el Demonio surgía de nuevo de entre el mueble que lo aplasto, al ver que se llevaban al niño, lanzo un rugido de furia y comenzó a perseguirlo.

-¡Ahí viene!-grito Dalton asustado.

-¡No lo mires!-le indico Batman al tiempo que Dalton ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de Batman para evitar ver a su perseguidor.

Debido a que el niño era una presa sencilla, varios espectros los arrinconaron en un intento por tomarlo y así adueñarse de su cuerpo, pero Batman no lo permitiría y comenzó a luchar contra todos ellos, al tiempo que seguía su escape, mientras lo hacía, no paraba de decirle a Sunset que se preparara, porque dentro de poco la iba a necesitar.

Cara Roja no se daba por vencido, quería al chico y lo iba a obtener, usaría su cuerpo para cometer todo tipo de atrocidades en el mundo de los mortales y sería realmente delicioso, todo en nombre de su padre, el ser que gobernaba todos y cada uno de los Infiernos; la Gran Bestia del Mal.

Batman ya casi llegaba al punto de partida, pero se topó de frente con la misma anciana, lo que provoco que se detuviera abruptamente, Batman y la anciana se vieron fijamente a los ojos una vez más, para el Caballero de la Noche era más que obvio que ese parasito no estaba ahí por él, después de todo, ya le había demostrado que no le tenía miedo y su voluntad impedía que le hiciera daño, pero Dalton…esa era otra historia.

Cuando Batman miro hacia atrás, se encontró con Cara Roja viéndolo fijamente, respirando de manera agitada y sumamente agresiva, al parecer estaba entre la espada y la pared, dos seres malignos que querían el cuerpo del pequeño Dalton y si no hacía algo pronto, llegarían más espectros e incluso otros demonios para tratar de quedárselo.

-Creo que deberían aceptar lo que les paso y quedarse aquí, busquen el modo de cruzar hacia la luz-dijo Batman, pero los dos seres oscuros rugieron y gritaron respectivamente, lanzándose al ataque al mismo tiempo.

Batman espero y antes de que lo aplastaran, se quitó a tiempo, provocando que ellos dos chocaran, quedando el demonio sobre la anciana, quien gritaba desgarradoramente, en un desesperado intento por quitarse de encima al demonio, que comenzó a arañarla en su cara, estuvo a punto de hacerlo algo más, cuando Batman le dio una patada en el rostro, provocando que rodara por el suelo y quedara en el mismo aturdido.

La anciana miro a Batman con sorpresa, este todavía tenía a Dalton en sus brazos-Te lo dije, voy a ayudarte y lo cumpliré-aseguro Batman comenzando la huida de nuevo, dejando a la anciana entre confundida y sorprendida por aquella acción tan inesperada del Caballero de la Noche.

Después de un rato, Batman finalmente llego hasta el cuarto del niño, donde su cuerpo se encontraba acostado y en un coma del cual no era capaz de despertar, el Caballero de la Noche se acercó y se dispuso a dejar al niño en su cuerpo, cuando de pronto, sintió una mano sujetándolo del tobillo, al mirar hacia abajo se topó con el rostro furioso del Demonio Cara Roja, el cual no estaba dispuesto a renunciar al chico sin pelear.

Al ver eso, Batman soltó a Dalton con mucha rapidez-¡Corre!-le grito a Dalton y este busco refugio en donde pudiera.

-¡Mío!-bramo el Demonio mirando a Batman con desprecio.

-¡Nunca!-el Caballero de la Noche logro soltarse del agarre de su atacante, el cual se levantó con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

Ambos contendientes se miraron fijamente, esperando ver quien lanzaba el primer golpe, mientras que el maligno Cara Roja buscaba con su mirada a su presa, el pequeño estaba escondido detrás de la cama, sonriendo de forma sádica, se dispuso a saltar sobre él, pero Batman lo intercepto con un puñetazo.

-¡No dejare que atrapes a ese pequeño!-aseguro en tono desafiante.

Cara Roja lanzo un rugido y arremetió contra Batman, embistiéndolo con mucha fuerza, lo que provoco que ambos se estrellaran contra una de las paredes, pero el Caballero de la Noche no iba a rendirse y le dio una patada para alejarlo de él, una vez que lo consiguió, arremetió contra Cara Roja, dándole un nuevo golpe en el rostro.

Pero el demonio no pensaba rendirse todavía, no cuando había esperado mucho tiempo para finalmente tener el control sobre un cuerpo como el de Dalton, lucharía hasta el final, ya que la voluntad de ese humano era tan fuerte que incluso era capaz de mantenerlo a raya para evitar que se acercara a su cuerpo.

El Caballero de la Noche sabía que no podía distraerse mucho, ya que si lo hacía, algún otro ente maligno podría aprovechar la oportunidad para apoderarse del cuerpo del chico, solo esperaba que Sunset estuviera a punto de hacer su parte, pero no debía preocuparse, él confiaba plenamente en su aprendiz.

Cara Roja arremetió una vez más contra Batman, pero este se agacho y le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen, fue cuando el demonio comenzó a darse cuenta de algo, estaba comenzando a debilitarse de manera alarmante, mirando a Batman con confusión, el Caballero de la Noche le dio una patada.

-Parece que Firebird lo ha conseguido-dijo Batman y Cara Roja abrió los ojos al sentir como si una fuerza invisible lo estuviera jalando.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el mundo real, la peli fuego, junto con Elise y toda la familia, así como los ayudantes de la anciana se encontraba recitando un coro-Que se vayan los malos espíritus, que se vayan los malos espíritus, que se vayan los malos espíritus-recitaban, al tiempo que Sunset sacaba de entre sus ropas un talismán especial para esas ocasiones.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Astral**

Cara Roja trataba de resistirse a aquella fuerza que lo estaba jalando, pero por más que intentaba no era capaz de resistirlo, fue cuando un portal hacia el Inframundo se abrió detrás de él, dejándolo sorprendido y aterrado.

-¡Es hora de que vuelvas por donde viniste!-declaro Batman dando un salto y propinándole un puñetazo que finalmente envió al demonio de Cara Roja a su hogar.

Los demás se dieron cuenta de la victoria cuando Elise dejo de sentir la presencia maligna en la casa, así como alrededor de Dalton, Batman suspiro y se acercó al pequeño-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con tono amable.

-Lo estoy…muchas gracias por salvarme-dijo Dalton abrazando a Batman con fuerza, realmente había tenido mucho miedo y el Caballero de la Noche le acaricio la cabeza-ahora es el momento para que despiertes, hay dos personas que desean abrazarte en este instante-indico Batman, al tiempo que Dalton volvía a su cuerpo y él hacía lo mismo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Batman salió de su trance y se encontró con los rostros sonrientes de Sunset, así como de Elise, mientras que Josh y Renai, así como Lorraine lo miraban con mucha ansiedad-Su hijo ha regresado, los está esperando-aseguro Batman y los tres subieron a corroborar aquellas palabras, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Dalton, que ahora se encontraba en perfectas condiciones gracias a Batman.

Una vez que la familia bajo, Josh estrecho la mano de Batman, al tiempo que Renai le agradecía una y mil veces por haberles devuelto a su pequeño, Lorraine también estaba profundamente agradecida, por lo que pasaron a darle de comer a Dalton.

-Bueno, una vez más has demostrado ser el más grande héroe de todos los tiempos-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido-dijo Elise-ahora Dalton estará a salvo de ese demonio-.

-Él sí, pero me temo que su padre no-señalo Batman, dejando a la anciana confundida.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto temerosa de la respuesta.

-Mientras me encontraba en el Mundo Astral me topé con la anciana que lo atormentaba de niño, al parecer aún está rondándolo y no tiene pensado dejarlo escapar, esta al asecho, esperando el momento oportuno para tomar su cuerpo-.

-Dios mío-exclamo Elise aterrada-tenemos que hacer algo-.

-Podrían bloquear los recuerdos de ambos como lo hicieron antes-dijo Sunset, pero Batman negó con la cabeza.

-Esa solo será una solución temporal, tenemos que cortar el problema desde la raíz-dijo Batman.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Elise confundida y Batman no respondió, se acercó a la ventana y miro hacia el patio.

-Mientras estuve en ese mundo y me topé con esa anciana me di cuenta de algo extraño, sus ojos no solo irradiaban maldad, sino también dolor, sufrimiento, constantemente movía sus labios y repetía una sola cosa-explico Batman.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-Un nombre-respondió Batman sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-¿El de Josh?-pregunto Elise cada vez más asustada.

-No, el de un tal "Parker"-revelo Batman, dejando a su antigua mentora más que perpleja y confundida.

-¿Quién rayos es Parker?-pregunto la peli fuego mirando a su mentor con mucha extrañeza, pues en todo ese tiempo no se encontraron con alguien llamado así.

-No lo sé, pero pienso averiguarlo-aseguro Batman con un tono desafiante y lleno de determinación, al parecer su trabajo en el Mundo Astral todavía no había terminado.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una misión de rescate ha concluido, pero el viaje hacia el Mundo Astral apenas está comenzando ¿Quién será ese tal Parker?"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=xvTwBNXOLHU)**

**Un hambre atroz  
Recorre el alma  
De un animal  
Que un dí a encerraron en un lugar  
Para que nunca escapara  
El animal  
Mitad humano  
Su hambre sació  
Devorando la juventud  
Que le ofreció un rey malvado  
Sabes muy bien  
Que es el castigo de un Dios  
Algo que nunca podrá detener  
La humanidad de tu ser  
Este es mi reino  
Que encierra mi libertad  
Este es mi reino  
Del que nunca pude escapar  
Un joven audaz  
Pensó en matarlo  
Por conquistar  
El corazón de una mujer  
Y conseguir sus encantos  
Burlo al guardián  
Del laberinto  
Atravesó  
Su frontera porque su valor  
Y liberó su destino  
Hoy es el dí a  
La muerte te hará libre al fin  
Y aunque desees luchar por vivir  
Hoy tu destino es morir  
Este es mi reino  
Que encierra mi libertad  
Este es mi reino  
Del que nunca pude escapar**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_el Guasón, porque él usa el miedo también a su favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Luna Creed: **_todavía no los he checado, pero siempre los hago antes de que aparezcan los personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Snow Archer: **_no puedo revelar esa información, tendrán que esperar hasta que comience el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_este y dos casos más para que finalmente haga acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_algo que Batman sabe será en extremo doloroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_y nuevamente tiene que lidiar con cosas peligrosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kid Shooter: **_como mencione antes, no puedo dar esa información aun. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**White Killer 09: **_claro que la quiero ver y lo que más espero es ver un gran enfrentamiento entre gigantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_como dije, este fic no tiene relación con "Hijas de la Noche". Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_eso fue lo que dije desde el primer capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_por eso dije que no tiene nada que ver con mí obra maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_yo sentí que fue más malo que bueno, en especial el cambio tan radical de Tai, solo pude citar al sabio Bart Simpson; "¿Qué paso Tai? Eras tan chévere". Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_eso suena halagador, pero bueno, ahora Batman tuvo que hacer un viaje al plano astral. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_y demostrando que no se necesita de poderes para ser el mejor de los mejores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_insisto en que ese fue el Universo de Injustice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000000: **_este y otros dos casos más para su turno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Blaitor21: **_lo entiendo a la perfección, no es tan tétrico como otros monstruos, pero vaya que da trabajo detenerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Snow Archer, Olivia, Diane Noir, Lisa L Kujo, Magician Rose, Éire, Kuro Alter, Trish Lumino, Karin Light, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Kid Shooter, White Killer 09, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Seiryu.001, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Bowser3000000, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Kurtlaraperdomo, Abbacchio Leone, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ichirio Rider, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	9. Demonio Astral 2

"_**Tras recibir un llamado de emergencia de una antigua mentora suya, Batman y Firebird se dirigieron a una casa, en la cual habían estado ocurriendo sucesos extraños que giraban alrededor de uno de los hijos del matrimonio que ahí vivía, una vez que les explicaron la situación, Batman se dio a la tarea de ir al Mundo Astral a rescatar a Dalton, el niño que había sido capturado por un demonio que pretendía apoderarse de su cuerpo para cometer actos abominables, con la ayuda de su mentora y su aprendiz, Batman no solo salvo al joven, sino que además devolvió al demonio a su mundo, sin embargo, durante su recorrido por el Mundo Astral se topó con la anciana que había atormentado a Josh, el padre de Dalton, durante su infancia, sabiendo que esto no había terminado, el Caballero de la Noche se dispone a averiguar quién es esa anciana en realidad, para poder ponerle fin a esa pesadilla de una vez por todas"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=iln9RX8Th8s**

_**La **__**experiencia extra corporal**____** es la sensaci**__**ó**__**n de estar flotando proyectado fuera del cuerpo. En algunos casos, el sujeto puede experimentar la **__**autocopia**__** (posibilidad de ver el propio cuerpo desde el punto de vista de un observador externo) o incluso poder proyectar otros lugares. La **__**proyección astral**__** o **__**desdoblamiento astral**__** es un tipo de experiencia mental subjetiva, por la cual muchas personas dicen haber experimentado una separación, «desdoblamiento» de lo que llaman el **__**cuerpo astral**__**2**____** (o cuerpo sutil), del cuerpo f**__**í**__**sico. El mismo fen**__**ó**__**meno recibe varias denominaciones distintas entre las que se encuentran: desdoblamiento astral, proyección astral, viaje astral, desdoblamiento corporal, proyección de la conciencia, entre otros. **_

_**Neurocientistas**__** y psicólogos consideran a este tipo de experiencias como una **__**disociación**__** provocada por diferentes factores **__**psicológicos**__** y neurológicos.**_

_**Son aquellas experiencias fuera del cuerpo que se experimentan cerca del estado de ensoñación, antes o después, asociadas a veces a sueños lúcidos, aunque otros tipos de experiencias inmediatas y espontáneas también se informan. Un gran porcentaje de estos casos se refieren a situaciones en que el sueño no era particularmente profundo (debido a una enfermedad, ruidos de otras habitaciones, estrés emocional, sueño irregular con frecuentes despertares, etc.). En la mayoría de estos casos, los sujetos luego adquirían la conciencia de haber despertado del sueño y cerca de la mitad de ellos experimentaron **__**parálisis del sueño**__**.**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 6**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 6 Demonio Astral**

**II**

**( www. youtube watch? v=xvTwBNXOLHU)**

**Un hambre atroz  
Recorre el alma  
De un animal  
Que un dí a encerraron en un lugar  
Para que nunca escapara  
El animal  
Mitad humano  
Su hambre sació  
Devorando la juventud  
Que le ofreció un rey malvado  
Sabes muy bien  
Que es el castigo de un Dios  
Algo que nunca podrá detener  
La humanidad de tu ser  
Este es mi reino  
Que encierra mi libertad  
Este es mi reino  
Del que nunca pude escapar  
Un joven audaz  
Pensó en matarlo  
Por conquistar  
El corazón de una mujer  
Y conseguir sus encantos  
Burlo al guardián  
Del laberinto  
Atravesó  
Su frontera porque su valor  
Y liberó su destino  
Hoy es el dí a  
La muerte te hará libre al fin  
Y aunque desees luchar por vivir  
Hoy tu destino es morir  
Este es mi reino  
Que encierra mi libertad  
Este es mi reino  
Del que nunca pude escapar**

Tras haber salvado al joven Dalton de las garras del Demonio Cara Roja, el Caballero de la Noche sabía que el caso todavía no estaba cerrado, pero decidieron esperar a la mañana para poder hablar de este asunto con Josh, ya que quería saber todo lo posible sobre aquella misteriosa anciana que lo atemorizaba de pequeños.

-¿Qué quiere saber? Ella solo se aparecía y me atormentaba, era todo lo que hacía-aseguro Josh con bastante frustración, sus recuerdos habían vuelto y ahora estaba temeroso de volver a dormir.

-Sé que esto puede ser muy frustrante y aterrador para usted, pero si logramos descubrir sus intenciones entonces podremos ponerle un alto de una vez por todas-aseguro Batman.

-¿Y cómo planea hacer eso exactamente?-pregunto Josh mirando a Batman con mucho escepticismo, el Caballero de la Noche guardo silencio un momento y finalmente respondió.

-Porque siempre cumplo con mis metas-aseguro sin un solo asomo de duda en su tono de voz, dejando a Josh sorprendido.

Renai se acercó a su esposo y lo tomo de la mano-Josh, él salvo a Dalton, creo que sabe lo que hace, realmente pienso que debemos confiar en él-dijo su esposa sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora y Josh suspiro.

-Muy bien, pero no veo de que nos pueda servir, ni siquiera sabemos quién es ella-gruño Josh.

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo-dijo Elise mirando a Batman-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo antes de que salieras de ese mundo?-.

-Solo me dijo un nombre, Parker-respondió Batman con tono pensativo y serio-disculpe señora Lambert-llamo dirigiéndose a la madre de Josh-necesito que me diga en que casa vivían cuando comenzó todo el asunto de la anciana-pidió Batman y Lorraine asintió, dándole la dirección exacta, misma que no era más que la casa donde ella aún vivía.

Tras empacar algunas cosas y dejar a los niños con su madre, además de su abuela, Batman, Sunset, Elise, sus ayudantes y Josh se dirigieron rumbo a la casa donde Josh había pasado su infancia, donde tuvo todas esas experiencias macabras, donde cada noche era visitado por esa misteriosa y tétrica anciana.

Una vez que arribaron al lugar, todos bajaron de sus respectivos vehículos, pudiendo apreciar mejor la casa, Sunset silbo impresiona-Linda casa-reconoció.

-Pero dentro de ella moraba algo maligno, como en mi actual hogar-gruño Josh ante esa realidad, parecía que no importaba a donde fuera, siempre ocurría algo que lo ponía en peligro y ahora, a su hijo también.

-Si todo sale bien, ya no tendrá que preocuparse por ello-aseguro Batman con tono serio, comenzando a revisar la casa de arriba abajo, acompañado por Sunset y Elise.

Mientras los tres entraban a la casa y buscaban cualquier pista, los demás esperarían afuera, con los dos ayudantes de Elise cuidando a Josh, fue cuando este recibió una llamada por celular de su madre, cuando respondió, Lorraine le dio una noticia que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, esa podía ser una muy buena pista que les ayudara a identificar al tal Parker.

En el interior de la casa, Elise aun podía sentir la presencia de un ser maligno rondando por las paredes, mientras Batman y su aprendiz buscaban alguna pista que se relacionara con el nombre de Parker, pero hasta el momento no había señal alguna de ello, fue entonces que Josh hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Qué sucede Josh?-pregunto Elise extrañada por la actitud del hombre.

-¡Batman, creo que debes hablar con mi madre, ella recordó algo!-pidió Josh pasándole el teléfono al Caballero de la Noche, quien lo tomo tras unos momentos.

-¿Diga?-.

-"Batman, gracias a Dios que aceptaste la llamada, acabo de recordar algo, un incidente relacionado con un Parker, mismo que ocurrió en el hospital donde trabajaba hace varios años"-decía sumamente exaltada.

-Tranquilícese señora Lambert y dígame de que se trata-pidió Batman en un tono tranquilo.

De ese modo, Lorraine le coto a Batman que hace algún tiempo, un hombre desquiciado llamado Parker llego al hospital con la intención de castrarse solo, quien se suicidó al día siguiente tras lanzarse por una ventana, el Caballero de la Noche había escuchado de aquel incidente, realmente fue algo extraño, pero ese nombre y el hecho de que la madre de Josh lo reconociera, había algo más en todo esto.

-Muchas gracias por su información, ahora haré todo lo posible por averiguar lo demás-aseguro Batman.

-"Por favor, detenga toda esta pesadilla de una vez por todas, por favor"-suplico Lorraine al borde del llanto debido a lo angustioso que era para ella volver a lidiar con todo esto.

-No se preocupe, haré todo lo posible-aseguro Batman colgando, para después dirigirse hacia el Bati Móvil, acompañado por Firebird.

Cuando ambos salieron de la casa, encontraron a los dos ayudantes de Elise admirando el Bati Móvil, como siempre solían hacerlo las personas, pero al ver al Caballero de la Noche reaparecer, rápidamente se quitaron para permitirle el acceso, una vez dentro, Batman dio el nombre del que disponían, así como también el hospital donde ocurrió el incidente.

El nombre que apareció completo fue el de Parker Crane, un hombre que asesinaba mujeres usando un vestido negro, mismo que según se averiguo después, recibía abusos y maltratos de parte de su madre, una mujer que perdió la cabeza después de ser traicionada por su esposo, obligando a su hijo a vestirse y a actuar como mujer o de lo contrario lo golpeaba sin piedad alguna, dejándolo un terrible daño emocional y un gran odio hacia las mujeres.

-Hay personas que en serio no merecen ser padres ni madres-gruño Sunset tras leer la historia-pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver con la anciana que atormenta al señor Lambert?-pregunto confundida.

-Puede que nada o puede que todo-respondió Batman en ese mismo tono misterioso que siempre empleaba.

La mente de Sunset comenzó a analizar la situación, así como las pistas, ella sabía que esto también era una parte de sus lecciones, ella debía demostrarle a Batman que era capaz de descubrir la verdad y entonces abrió los ojos de golpe al comprender todo.

-¿Crees que la anciana sea Parker Crane?-pregunto sorprendida-¡Porque yo creo que sí es él!-.

-Correcto-felicito Batman, al tiempo que mostraba las fotos de Josh de pequeño, en las cuales aparecía aquella "anciana"-esta es una foto más clara de ella, ahora mira el vestido que encontraron en su casa cuando hicieron un cateo-indico mostrando la foto del vestido, Elise también miro atentamente, al igual que Josh.

-Es el mismo vestido-dijo Josh entre sorprendido y asustado-entonces todo este tiempo…no ha sido una anciana macabra quien me acosaba, sino un demente asesino de mujeres-.

-Uno que al parecer aún sigue siendo atormentado por su madre-señalo Batman-cuando lo vi en el Mundo Astral se veía sumamente asustado, como si le temiera a algo, al principio creí que era a Cara Roja, pero ahora todo tiene sentido, él vivió toda su vida atormentado por su madre, quien lo trataba como se fuera una niña y por eso desarrollo un gran odio hacia ella-.

-Pero ¿Por qué mataba a las mujeres? ¿Alguna clase de venganza?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Tal vez, pero la pregunta sería venganza de quien, si de Parker o de su madre-el Caballero de la Noche se quedó en silencio un momento-voy a tener volver al Mundo Astral, pero esta vez no será solo-señalo y todos lo miraron con confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Elise mirando a Batman con temor, ya que se imaginaba la respuesta.

Batman no le respondió, dirigió su mirada hacia Josh-Señor Lambert, lamento mucho tener que hacerle esto, pero creo que tendrá que venir conmigo-.

-¿Qué? No, ni hablar-dijo Josh.

-Señor Lambert, esta puede ser la última oportunidad que tenga para librarse de él de una vez por todas-dijo Batman con seriedad y Josh se quedó en silencio.

El hombre no estaba seguro de esto, realmente no quería tener que volver a toparse con ese rostro viejo y lleno de maldad, pero si era la única forma de finalmente poder ser libre de esa entidad y de paso lograr alejarlo de su hijo de una vez por todas, entonces lo haría.

-Lo haré-aseguro y Batman asintió.

Volviendo al interior de la casa, los dos hombres se sentaron en sillones separados, Batman se preparó para entrar en trance, mientras que Josh seria guiado por Elise, aunque antes de comenzar, el Caballero de la Noche le dio la indicación de que pasara lo que pasara, escuchara lo que escuchara o viera lo que viera, se mantuviera a su lado en todo momento.

-Si se aleja de mí, Parker podría aprovechar ese momento y poseería su cuerpo, tal vez alguien peor lo haría-advirtió Batman.

-Entendido-dijo Josh.

-¿Estás seguro de que no puedo ir?-pregunto Sunset.

-Necesito que te quedes aquí en caso de que algo se salga de control, no podemos estar seguros de que tan poderoso es Parker o incluso su madre-indico Batman y Sunset asintió-¿ya está listo?-.

-No-respondió Josh con nerviosismo y temor.

-Pues ni hablar-Batman se concentró y dejo que su cuerpo quedara atrás, creado una vez más su proyección astral, no paso mucho tiempo para que Josh lo siguiera.

-¡Esto es ridículo!-exclamo levantándose, para luego darse cuenta de que había funcionado, en especial al ver su cuerpo detrás de él-esto…ya es muy raro-dijo un poco espantado.

-Concéntrese y pase lo que pase, manténgase a mi lado en todo momento-indico Batman y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el Mundo Astral una vez más.

Con mucho cuidado, Josh miro todo a su alrededor, mientras que Elise lo guiaba desde el Mundo Real, ella se encargaría de decirles paso a paso hacia dónde ir, ya que cuando Josh era un niño, este la guio y le mostro el lugar indicado, la casa que estaba justo al frente.

-Puedo verlo-dijo Batman mirando por la ventana y captando la atención de Josh, este se acercó a la misma y miro por la ventana hacia la oscura calle.

Al otro lado de la misma había una casa y en una de las ventanas se encontraba el rostro demacrado, despiadado y fantasmal de la…no, de Parker Crane, el cual fijo sus ojos en Josh, algo que este sintió y apretó los puños, mientras tensaba su cuerpo, sintiéndose un niño asustado una vez más.

-No deje que entre en su mente, ahora es más fuerte de lo que era en ese entonces-dijo Batman dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde va?-pregunto Josh.

-Iré a hacerle una visita a los Parker-respondió Batman, Josh no estaba seguro de lo que haría, pero al final, decidió seguir al Caballero de la Noche, después de todo, él salvo a su hijo, lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento era poner toda su confianza y esperanzas en él.

Cruzaron la calle y finalmente quedaron ante la puerta, misma que se encontraba cerrada, justo cuando Josh iba a preguntar como entrarían, Batman la derribo de una patada-Eso ayudara-reconoció sorprendido por la fuerza que el Caballero de la Noche era capaz de ejercer incluso en un mundo donde técnicamente eran algún tipo de fantasmas.

Ingresando a la casa, Batman y Josh se encontraron con los espectros de cientos de mujeres, las cuales ni siquiera parecían notar su presencia, esto era debido a que todas ellas fueron víctimas de Parker y ahora no eran capaces de encontrar el descanso eterno, atrapadas en aquella residencia maldita, Josh no pudo evitar sentir pena por todas ellas, en especial al ver que la mayoría de ellas debía estar en la edad de su madre.

-No te asustes, eso es lo que él quiere que hagas-indico Batman y Josh se calmó lo mejor que pudo.

Siguiendo su avance, ambos subieron hacia el segundo piso, siempre atentos a cualquier sorpresa desagradable, fue entonces que al llegar al pasillo del segundo piso lo vieron, Parker estaba parado al final del mismo, viéndolos a ambos con esos ojos llenos de dolor y rabia, sonriéndole de forma macabra a Josh.

-Nos vemos otra vez-gruño Josh-pero esta vez no me vas a asustar, ya no te tendré miedo-le aseguro con tono desafiante, pero Parker solo se rio y se abalanzo sobre él, lo que provoco que Josh retrocediera de manera involuntaria, por fortuna, Batman se interpuso y le dio un puñetazo al rostro, provocando que Parker rodara por el suelo y mirara a su oponente con rabia.

-Ya debiste haberlo visto venir cuando intentaste tomar a Dalton-revelo Batman.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Josh mirando a Batman y luego a Parker, su hijo pudo haber sido atrapado por ese malvado monstruo, por ese asesino de mujeres, su niño, apretando los puños con furia y antes de que Batman pudiera hacer algo, Josh salto sobre Parker de manera sorpresiva.

El propio Parker quedo sorprendido ante la repentina acción del hombre, quien comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente, al parecer había descubierto que al ser un tipo de fantasmas, en el Mundo Astral eran capaces de tocar lo que en la realidad les sería imposible, Batman solo observaba lo que pasaba, como si estuviera esperando que ocurriera algo de un momento a otro.

-¡No voy a permitir que te acerques a mi hijo maldito degenerado! ¡No dejare que te acerques a él!-bramaba sin dejar de golpearlo, pero en un momento dado, Parker consiguió liberarse de Josh al empujarlo con sus piernas, a pesar del vestido.

Josh se estrelló contra una pared y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Parker se abalanzo contra él en un intento por poseerlo, por fortuna, Batman intervino y lo lanzo por los aires tras separarlo del hombre.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Batman.

-Lo estoy, pero él no lo estará cuando haya terminado con él, no dejare que se acerque a mi hijo, no dejare que…-.

-Él no es el enemigo-revelo Batman, dejando a Josh confundido-él no está haciendo más que la voluntad de alguien que lo ha estado controlando desde que era un niño, a pesar de que sus víctimas fueron mujeres, siempre ha vivido bajo su sombra y por ello nunca ha dejado de lado la idea de usar vestidos, por eso también intento castrarse, porque sabía que a ella no le gustaría seguir viéndolo como un hombre-.

-¿A ella?-pregunto Josh confundido y poco a poco recordó lo que sabían de toda esa locura.

-¿Dónde está tu madre Parker?-cuestiono Batman avanzando y Parker lo miro con sorpresa, jamás nadie lo había llamado de ese modo, no desde que su madre comenzó a tratarlo como si fuera una niña, una asquerosa, piojosa y repugnante niña, así de grande era su odio hacia las mujeres.

Parker no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, no había escuchado su nombre en mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo, estaba confundido, de pronto, una puerta se abrió violentamente y la imponente figura de una mujer hizo acto de aparición, aquella mujer parecía sacada de una pesadilla, su rostro era pálido y sus ojos destellaban con un tono rojizo, la mujer avanzo y quedo al lado de Parker, quien se encogió en hombros asustado.

-Señora Crane, supongo-dedujo Batman colocándose en guardia, al tiempo que Josh miraba con miedo a esa mujer-sea precavido señor Lambert, esta mujer…este espectro…es algo muy serio-advirtió el Caballero de la Noche y Josh asintió.

La mujer miro a su hijo y le dio una tremenda cachetada que lo dejo tendido en el suelo, al tiempo que le gritaba varias cosas, mismas que ni Batman ni Josh parecían comprender, pero esto no era del todo cierto, al parecer, a la señora Crane le molesto mucho que Batman haya llamado a Parker por su nombre, replicándole que ese no era su nombre y que tampoco era un hombre, era una chica, la más bella de todas las niñas de la calle, aunque ahora fuera una vieja decrepita y algo asquerosa.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Batman lanzándose contra la señora Crane para alejarla de Parker, hecho que consiguió-¡No tiene que hacerle esto, es su hijo, debe protegerlo, no lastimarlo!-le recordó y la mujer lo miro con odio sobrenatural, abalanzándose contra él con una fuerza sobrenatural.

Embistiendo a Batman con fuerza, ambos atravesaron una pared y cayeron al suelo-¡Batman!-grito Josh disponiéndose a ir en su ayuda, pero fue interceptado por Parker, que lo miraba de nuevo con aquella sonrisa macabra que tanto lo asustaba de niño.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el lugar de su pelea, Batman logro quitarse a la Sra. Crane de encima, pero esta no tardo en volver a atacarlo, había pasado tanto tiempo en ese mundo, alimentándose con las penas de su hijo y de todas aquellas mujeres que había matado en vida, que ahora era una criatura realmente poderosa.

Batman esquivo el golpe esta vez y lanzo uno de sus Bati Boomerangs, dándole en una pierna, esa arma era especial, ya que estaba hecha de hierro y a pesar de estar en el Mundo Astral, su voluntad le permitía poder emplearlas.

Lanzando un grito de dolor, la Sra. Crane miro con odio de nuevo a Batman y abriendo sus ojos, golpeo a Batman con una fuerza invisible, estrellándolo contra una de las paredes de la casa, provocando que varios de los espectros atrapados comenzaran a asustarse y a buscar refugio en cualquier rincón de la casa, pues no podían salir de la misma y eso aumentaba mucho la terrible fuera de la Sra. Crane, quien miro a Batman con una sonrisa enferma en el rostro.

-¿Cómo puede hacerle esto a su propio hijo?-cuestiono Batman mirándola con mucha desaprobación, al escuchar eso, la Sra. Parker nuevamente se enfadó y sujeto a Batman del cuello de manera violenta.

-No tengo hijos, solo tengo una hermosa y tierna niña-siseo en un tono de voz cruel e inhumano, arrojando a Batman escaleras abajo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Josh y Parker se miraban fijamente, siempre esperando ver quien hacia el primer movimiento, Josh habría querido patearle el trasero, pero recordó lo que Batman le dijo y lo pensó mejor, encontrando una posible pero que al mismo tiempo era una peligrosa e increíblemente arriesgada solución.

-No tienes que hacer esto Parker, no tienes que seguir obedeciendo a tu demente madre-dijo mirando a Parker, el cual solo lo miro con su sonrisa-¿de verdad quieres seguiré así? ¿Atado a las locuras de tu madre? ¿Vestido de esa forma? ¡Ser algo que nunca quisiste ser!-exclamo Josh.

Parker se detuvo de golpe al escuchar eso, su mente recordó todo lo que había pasado en su vida desde que su madre enloqueció, ella lo convirtió en algo que no era, que nunca quiso ser, él no era…eso que estaba frente al espejo, no era una mujer, era un hombre, uno cuya vida y muerte estaban siendo atormentadas por la demencia de su madre.

-Tienes que enfrentarla Parker, puedes hacerlo, si no pudiste en vida, hazlo en la muerte, demuéstrale que ya no serás más su títere-dijo Josh y sus palabras comenzaron a tener un efecto en el asesino, él no odiaba a todas las mujeres, fue lo que reconoció, solo había una mujer a la que odiaba, aquella que le dio la vida, pero que al mismo tiempo, se la destruyo.

Lanzando un grito de furia que estremeció a toda la casa, Parker se dirigió a buscar a su madre, quien aún continuaba en su batalla con Batman, a quien lanzo por las escalaras, provocando que este cayera a los pies de los espectros, quienes lo vieron sin saber que pensar.

La Sra. Crane descendió y lo miro con aquellos ojos fríos, sin vida alguna, dispuesta a acabar con su existencia, ella sabía que si se apoderaba del alma de Batman entonces su cuerpo moriría, pero entonces, alguien salió de la nada, embistiéndola y derribándola, provocando que el Caballero de la Noche abriera los ojos sorprendido, no paso mucho tiempo para que Josh llegara también, viendo la pelea que se estaba desarrollando.

La Sra. Crane arrojo a Parker contra una mesa y lo miro con rabia-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Marilyn?-cuestiono furiosa, Parker se levantó y se quitó el sombrero con velo, revelando su rostro.

-¡Mi nombre es Parker! ¡PARKER!-bramo lanzándose contra su madre, comenzando una nueva batalla-¡Y ya no voy a seguir teniéndote miedo nunca más!-bramo con furia, comenzando a estrangularla, aunque realmente no se sabía si aquello tendría efecto.

Josh se colocó al lado de Batman, el cual lo miro fijamente-Parece que mi plan funciono mejor de lo que esperaba-reconoció sonriendo.

-Eso parece-dijo Batman viendo la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo, de pronto, el Caballero de la Noche noto algo-será mejor que nos apartemos-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-cuando Josh volteo vio la razón del comentario de Batman y ambos se hicieron a un lado.

Parker sujeto a su madre con fuerza y esta le gritaba con mucha rabia, odio y locura-¡Marilyn! ¡Si me sueltas en este instante prometo que seré benevolente contigo cuando te castigue!-.

-¡Ya te lo dije puta, mi nombre es Parker y ya no volveré a obedecerte, porque tú y yo finalmente recibiremos lo que nos merecemos!-cuando Parker dijo eso, su madre miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que los espectros de todas las mujeres que su hijo asesino avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡Aléjense ahora mismo o lo lamentaran!-amenazo, pero los espectros ni se inmutaron, siguieron avanzando hacia ellos-¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! ¡NO SE ACERQUEN!-.

-¡Ya es hora madre, es el momento, los dos nos iremos a pudrir al Infierno!-sentencio Parker riéndose, al tiempo que los espectros se les iban encima, Parker solo se reía de forma resignada y divertida, mientras que la Sra. Crane gritaba a los cuatro vientos que la dejaran en paz, que la ayudaran, le gritaba a su hijo que la soltara, pero en todo momento lo llamo "Marilyn", hasta que finalmente, los dos fueron enviados al Infierno.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron de la vista, la casa se vio iluminada en un rayo de luz blanca, mismo que provoco que tanto Batman como Josh se protegieran los ojos, cuando pudieron ver, los fantasmas de las chicas los miraban con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijeron todas despidiéndose y finalmente, cruzando al Otro Mundo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras eso, Batman y Josh despertaron como de un sueño, siendo recibidos por Sunset y Elise, quienes suspiraron aliviadas al ver que ambos hombres habían vuelto-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Elise mirando a Batman con intriga.

-Termino, finalmente termino-aseguro Batman sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora y Elise no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras volver a casa de los Lambert, donde fueron recibidos por Renai y Lorraine, las buenas noticias no se hicieron esperar, ambas mujeres estaban felices de que la pesadilla había terminado, aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto, ya que aún había algunos entes malignos que podrían intentar lo mismo.

-El secreto para detenerlos es demostrarles que no les tienen miedo, mientras lo hagan, estos nunca podrán lastimarlos-aseguro Batman.

-¿Por qué el miedo siempre tiene que ser la clave de todo?-pregunto Sunset divertida.

-El miedo nos hace sentir indefensos, débiles e inútiles, pero si lo enfrentas, si le plantas cara, si lo conquistas, no hay nada que no puedas hacer-explico Batman.

-Eso tiene sentido-reconoció Lorraine y el grupo se rio divertido, con excepción de Batman.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Batman, realmente me siento orgullosa de ti, has sabido aprovechar todo lo que te enseñe-dijo la anciana sonriéndole con gentileza.

-Te debo todo esto a ti-dijo Batman y la anciana sonrió, al tiempo que Josh se acercaba.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda-dijo extendiéndole la mano, pero sorpresivamente, Batman le tomo una foto-¡Oiga!-el Caballero de la Noche miro la misma y luego a Josh.

-Solo me aseguraba-dijo mostrando que en la foto solo salía Josh, todo normal.

-Para la próxima mejor avíseme por favor-pidió Josh algo molesto por recibir la luz del flash tan repentinamente.

Batman no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y le indico a Sunset que era el momento de irse, pero apenas la miro, la peli fuego le tomo una foto también, dejando sorprendidos a todos-Solo me aseguro-dijo Sunset descubriendo que su mentor también estaba completamente normal o lo más normal que Batman podía ser.

-Has aprendido bien-felicito Batman y Sunset sonrió, para luego despedirse de todos y finalmente, subir al Bati Móvil, retirándose del lugar y dirigiéndose a su siguiente aventura.

Esa y muchas noches más, tanto padre como hijo finalmente tuvieron sueños muy tranquilos y sin ninguna preocupación.

**Caso Cerrado**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Otra amenaza ha sido contenida, pero la batalla contra las fuerzas del mal todavía continua"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=xvTwBNXOLHU)**

**Un hambre atroz  
Recorre el alma  
De un animal  
Que un dí a encerraron en un lugar  
Para que nunca escapara  
El animal  
Mitad humano  
Su hambre sació  
Devorando la juventud  
Que le ofreció un rey malvado  
Sabes muy bien  
Que es el castigo de un Dios  
Algo que nunca podrá detener  
La humanidad de tu ser  
Este es mi reino  
Que encierra mi libertad  
Este es mi reino  
Del que nunca pude escapar  
Un joven audaz  
Pensó en matarlo  
Por conquistar  
El corazón de una mujer  
Y conseguir sus encantos  
Burlo al guardián  
Del laberinto  
Atravesó  
Su frontera porque su valor  
Y liberó su destino  
Hoy es el dí a  
La muerte te hará libre al fin  
Y aunque desees luchar por vivir  
Hoy tu destino es morir  
Este es mi reino  
Que encierra mi libertad  
Este es mi reino  
Del que nunca pude escapar**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_no por nada el Guasón es considerado el peor, porque él destruyo todo eso y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_por eso Batman y Josh atacaron la raíz del problema, la mujer que comenzó con todo ese caos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kid Shooter: **_creo que no te salió el comentario que querías dar a conocer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_bueno, ya lo acabas de conocer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Diane Noir, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dra Optimus Star 3, Draizen, Kid Shooter, Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16, Gabriel, Nahuel836, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	10. Cara de Cuero

"_**Finalmente y después de dos viajes hacia el Mundo Astral, Batman consiguió liberar a Josh y a su hijo Dalton de los demonios que los asechaban, aunque con el demonio de Josh requirió de su ayuda, pues esto era algo que él debía enfrentar, una vez que descubrieron la verdadera identidad de esa anciana que siempre lo atormento, ya que no era realmente una anciana, sino un hombre llamado Parker Crane, el cual sufrió una gran cantidad de abusos y golpes de parte de su madre cuando era un niño, ya que esta lo hacía vestir y actuar como si fuera una niña, lo que provoco que desarrollara un gran odio hacia las mujeres, principalmente a su madre, por fortuna, gracias a las palabras de Josh, Parker se rebeló a su madre y con ayuda de todos los fantasmas de sus víctimas la enviaron al Infierno, con él de por medio, pues sabía que también debía pagar por sus crímenes, pero…"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=10NCtk7Z7Gs**

_**Repudiado por su familia, usado como máquina de matar**_

_**Su verdadero nombre es Jedidah Sawyer, un hombre robusto y alto, siendo sus elementos más característicos la **__**máscara**__** que lleva y la **__**motosierra**__** que utiliza como arma.**_

_**Padece retraso mental y básicamente hace lo que su familia le dice. Su familia está compuesta por sus hermanos Drayton Sawyer, Nubbins y Chop-Top (Robert), y sus dos abuelos. El Sheriff Hoyt también es Charles Hewitt, tío de Leatherface. El personaje está completamente bajo el control de ellos e incluso les tiene miedo.**_

_**Un "niño en el fondo" y mata gente en defensa propia.**_

_**La gente que Leatherface mata es posteriormente convertida en **__**barbacoa**__** y **__**chili**__**, que son vendidos por su hermano mayor, Drayton. La piel y huesos, por su parte, son utilizados para hacer muebles.**_

_**Ed Gein**__**, un **__**asesino en serie**__** de **__**Wisconsin**__**. Gein cometió sus asesinatos durante la década de 1950 e inspiró otras películas de terror como **__**Psicosis**__** (1960) y **__**The Silence of the Lambs**__** (1991). Tras matar a sus víctimas, Gein usaba sus pieles para hacer máscaras y sus huesos para construir muebles, similares a los que aparecen en la película de Hooper.**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 7**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 7 Cara de Cuero**

**( www. youtube watch? v=AHCcIQEMNLs)**

**En silencio filtrándose en tu habitación  
pasos lentos el crimen lo eligió un Dios  
tan incierto el mito del rey escorpión  
esa imagen fatal es santo de tu devoción**

**Así en la oscuridad no vuelves a saber quién soy  
nunca sientas dolor de algo que no sangro pasión  
así en la intimidad no tengas miedo de morir  
nunca pidas piedad el crimen se consumara  
solo un beso y caerás en brazos de Morfeo amor  
no habrá un príncipe azul que haga latir tu corazón**

**En silencio filtrándose en tu habitación  
pasos lentos el crimen lo eligió un Dios  
tan incierto el mito del rey escorpión  
esa imagen fatal es santo de tu devoción**

**Así en la oscuridad no vuelves a saber quién soy  
nunca sientas dolor de algo que no sangro pasión  
así en la intimidad no tengas miedo de morir  
nunca pidas piedad el crimen se consumara  
solo un beso y caerás en brazos de Morfeo amor  
no habrá un príncipe azul que haga latir tu corazón**

Una vez más, Batman y Firebird se dirigían rumbo a Texas, después de haber sido informados sobre las misteriosas desapariciones de jóvenes, así como también de un alguacil que patrullaba por esos rumbos, mismo que solía ser un viejo amigo de Jim Gordon.

Naturalmente, el comisionado estaba muy preocupado por su amigo y por ello le pidió ayuda a Batman, ya que él no tenía jurisdicción en esos lugares, pero Batman no tenía ese tipo de problemas, esa era una de las mejores ventajas que el Caballero de la Noche tenia, sin importar en donde fuera el crimen, él siempre estaría listo para lidiar contra el mismo.

-No puedo creer que tengamos que volver a Texas, en especial cuando no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lidiamos con Creeper y ahora más jóvenes continúan desapareciendo-dijo la peli fuego con mucha sospecha.

-No creo que se trate del Creeper-dijo Batman con seriedad, ya que él estaba convencido de que ese demonio se encontraba encerrado en la Zona Fantasma, tal como lo planeo.

-¿Y qué crees que sea?-pregunto Sunset temiendo que se pudiera tratar de otro ente demoniaco.

-De acuerdo con lo que dijo Jim, el alguacil de estos alrededores se encontraba siguiendo la pista que indicaba que una familia local podría ser la responsable de esos asesinatos, una que vive demasiado aislada y que al parecer desprecia a cualquier persona que se acerque a sus terrenos-explico Batman.

-Dios, realmente hay de todo en este mundo-dijo Sunset sintiendo asco ante aquella información de Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su joven pupila, después de todo, él mismo ha sido testigo de varios de los crimines más atroces que la humanidad jamás haya visto y perpetrados por lo peor de lo peor, desde un demente que amaba la destrucción y el caos, hasta grupos terroristas que pretendían salvar al planeta asesinando a millones.

De pronto, el sonido de una sirena capto la atención de ambos-Es un oficial-dijo Sunset sorprendida-¿en serio quiere que nos detengamos?-exclamo entre confundida y sorprendida ante el hecho de que alguien quisiera ponerle una multa a Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche comenzó a tener algunas sospechas y finalmente se orilló para detenerse, hecho que sorprendió a Sunset, pero al ver las expresiones en su rostro se dio cuenta de que su mentor estaba pensando en algo, así que ambos bajaron del Bati Móvil, justo cuando la patrulla se detenía detrás de ellos y de esta bajaba un hombre que estaba usando el uniforme del alguacil.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-pregunto Batman con tono serio y calmado.

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarles, aunque parece que los dos están yendo rumbo a una fiesta de disfraces, díganme ¿Quiénes son y que hacen por estos rumbos?-pregunto el oficial.

Sunset frunció el ceño al escuchar esa pregunto-¿En serio no sabe quiénes somos?-inquirió de manera sospechosa.

-Si lo supiera no estaría preguntándole señorita, así que mejor no se hagan los tontos y díganme quienes son-exigió de nuevo el hombre con un tono de voz extremadamente duro y amenazador, hecho que provoco que Batman entrecerrara los ojos.

-¿Y que si no lo hacemos?-pregunto Batman con tono calmado y serio, lo que provoco que el hombre se riera.

-Es evidente que no son más que un par de citadinos multimillonarios, en especial por el lindo carrito que tienen-observo el oficial con una sonrisa bastante retorcida-así que les advierto, será mejor que no me provoquen o las cosas terminaran muy mal para ustedes-amenazo apuntándoles con su escopeta.

-Parece que en serio no tiene idea de quienes somos-observo la peli fuego sorprendida, al tiempo que suspiraba con resignación-¿me permites encargarme de él?-pregunto mirando a su mentor.

-Solo no vayas a ser muy dura, creo que él sabe algo de las desapariciones que vinimos a investigar-indico Batman y Sunset asintió, comenzando a avanzar lentamente hacia el oficial.

-¿Vinieron a investigar algo?-pregunto el oficial aumentando su retorcida sonrisa-¿Acaso son una especia de policías o algo así?-pregunto el hombre.

-Algo así-reconoció Sunset tronándose los nudillos, sin dejarse intimidar por el arma del hombre.

-Mire señorita, será mejor que no se acerque más o le volare los sesos en este instante, aunque eso sería una verdadera lástima, tener que eliminar a una chica tan hermosa como usted-dijo mandándole un beso de forma burlona, provocando que Sunset rodara los ojos.

-Me doy cuenta de que usted no es un hombre muy listo, algo extraño viniendo de alguien que viste como un alguacil-dijo Sunset.

-Como gustes, habríamos pasado buenas noches juntos-dijo el hombre disparándole, pero para su asombro, la peli fuego lo evadió moviéndose en zigzag, antes de que pudiera volver a disparar, la peli fuego quedo justo frente a él y con una patada le quito el arma.

Sorprendido por aquella acción y sin poder sacar su otra arma, la joven aprendiz de Batman le dio un puñetazo con fuerza en el rostro, estrellándolo en el capo de la patrulla, dejándolo bastante aturdido, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, esta dio un salto, quedando justo sobre él y dándole un nuevo puñetazo, mismo que le voló algunos dientes y lo dejo sangrando.

-Ya fue suficiente Firebird-indico Batman y Sunset se alejó.

-Lo siento, creo que me volví a dejar llevar-se disculpó la peli fuego, al tiempo que Batman avanzaba lentamente hacia el hombre, el cual aún no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasarle, el Caballero de la Noche lo sujeto del cuello de su traje y lo levanto de manera violenta, estrellándolo una vez más contra el capo de la patrulla-ahora, vamos a charlar-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra, mientras el hombre solo lo miraba algo intimidado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Aquel oficial no tuvo más opción que contarles todo, revelando que él no era el alguacil real de esos rumbos, sino que su familia lo había matado cuando acudió a su hogar para arrestar a su sobrino después de que este asesinara a unos jóvenes que llegaron a sus terrenos hacia algunos meses, además de decirles que su verdadero nombre era Charles Hewitt, el tío del asesino y verdadero autor de todos esos crímenes, pero Batman quería saber más y Charles no tuvo más opción que contarle todo, en especial después de que el Caballero de la Noche usara sus métodos de convencimiento para que contara todo.

Les conto que ellos vivían en una granja apartada del resto del mundo, siendo él, sus padres, hermanos y el idiota de su sobrino, el cual había nacido con una deformidad y discapacidad mental, siendo la mayor vergüenza de la familia y que lo único útil que tenía era su gran fuerza bruta, misma que usaban para poder deshacerse de todos aquellos que llegaban a su propiedad, asesinándolos cruelmente y luego usándolos para hacer birria, entre otros platillos que luego vendían en los pueblos cercanos.

Al escuchar eso, la peli fuego casi vomita-¿Venden carne humana a las personas de los alrededores?-exclamo sorprendida y asqueada, al tiempo que miraba al hombre con repugnancia.

-Son negocios niña y la carne humana tiene muy buen sabor, deberían probarla alguna vez-dijo el hombre sonriendo cínicamente y eso le valió un puñetazo de parte de Batman, mismo que le voló otro par de dientes.

-Ahora dime ¿Dónde se encuentra esa granja?-pregunto Batman con tono serio e intimidante, sin poderse negar, Charles les dio todo, desde la dirección, hasta los nombres de los miembros de su familia, diciéndoles que el hombre que se ocupaba de los asesinatos…a él lo llamaban Cara de Cuero, pues como su rostro era horrible, lo obligaron a hacerse una máscara de piel humana de sus víctimas para que cubriera su deformidad.

-Ustedes están enfermos-dijo Sunset escupiéndole con asco.

-Ya basta Firebird, gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Batman dándose la vuelta.

-¡Esperen! ¡No pueden dejarme aquí!-grito Charles desesperado, ya que Batman tuvo que persuadirlo un poco para que hablara y lo que hizo fue amarrarlo y colgarlo de cabeza en un árbol, sin bien no era muy alto, la caída iba a ser mortal, en especial si se golpeaba con su cabeza en el suelo, donde había varias piedras y algunas filosas.

-No te preocupes, será solo por un rato, la policía, la verdadera policía ya viene en camino y se encontrara con tu confesión grabada aquí-dijo Batman sacando una pequeña grabadora que dejo en el capo de la patrulla-calculo que en una hora estarán aquí para ponerte bajo arresto-.

-¿Una hora? ¿Pretendes que me quede aquí por una hora?-cuestiono el hombre furioso e intentando liberarse, pero el Caballero de la Noche ya no le respondió, siendo Sunset la que hablo.

-Yo que tu no haría eso, porque si rompes la cuerda la caída va a ser terrible y lo siguiente que romperás será tu propio cráneo-le advirtió, antes de seguir a Batman.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Nuevamente y a bordo del Bati Móvil, el Dúo Dinámico se dirigía a la dirección que Charles les había dado, al tiempo que Batman le pedía a la computadora la información sobre la familia Sawyer, misma que no tardó en ser dada, al parecer, todos ellos se dedicaban al comercio de carne, siempre participando en competencias que ganaban gracias a su ingrediente secreto.

-Mismo que ahora no es tan secreto-gruño Sunset asqueada ante ello y Batman siguió pidiendo información.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue que uno de los miembros sufría de una discapacidad mental, tal como Charles les conto y al parecer, ese tipo era repudiado por su familia, quienes siempre lo han menospreciado y maltratado al punto que este les llega a tener mucho miedo, haciendo todo lo que le dicen sin siquiera pensarlo un poco.

-Parece que solo es una víctima más de esa familia de enfermos-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa-dijo Batman con tono serio y algo preocupante, hecho que noto la peli fuego.

-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-Algo de lo que dijo ese hombre me pareció muy sospechoso, creo que esa familia ya tiene a su siguiente mercancía y si no nos damos prisa podría convertirse en el siguiente platillo de esos dementes-explico Batman acelerando y Sunset no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para comprender todo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Bajo el amparo de la noche, Batman y Firebird llegaron a la granja, misma que a simple vista parecía ser un sitio normal, solo que ahora, tanto el padre como la hija sabían del horrible secreto que ahí se ocultaba, observando todo por medio de unos binoculares, Batman esperaba el momento oportuno para actuar, la familia se encontraba dentro de la casa, el Caballero de la Noche pudo ver a dos ancianos y a tres hombres hablando en la sala, pero de Cara de Cuero no había señal alguna, ese hecho lo extraño un poco.

-¿Crees que se encuentre trabajando?-pregunto Sunset y Batman volvió a buscarlo, no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, cuando lo vio llevar a rastras a una pobre chica, la cual gritaba y suplicaba por su vida.

-Es hora de actuar indico Batman y Sunset asintió, moviéndose entre la oscuridad, se dirigieron a la granja.

Cara de Cuero llevo a la chica hasta un granero, mismo al cual la metió, el granero en sí era en realidad el matadero de toda esa granja, había muchos cuerpos destazados de la peor manera posible, máscaras hechas de piel humana colgadas en la pared y un joven colgado en ganchos de carne, atravesado por la espalda, con otras dos personas jóvenes atrapadas en una jaula, donde esperaban su destino final.

La puerta se abrió y vieron a uno de esos monstruos ingresar, llevando consigo a su amiga, a la cual coloco en una mesa, la amarro y tomando una motosierra, se dispuso a cortarle en pedazos, la chica grito de pánico ante eso, creyó que iba a ser su final, pero entonces, un lazo se amarro a los brazos de Cara de Cuero, provocando que soltara la sierra, misma que cayó lejos de él.

Cuando el asesino encaro a su atacante se quedó sorprendido al ver a una siniestra figura observándolo desde la puerta, los dos jóvenes no pudieron evitar sonreír al reconocerlos a ambos, el Caballero de la Noche dio un paso al interior del granero y miro a su alrededor, apretando los puños con fuerza al ver la colección de máscaras humanas que había en la pared.

-No sé cómo toda una familia puede ponerse de acuerdo para hacer estos crímenes tan repugnantes, pero esto se acabó, no voy a permitir que continúen con esto-aseguro Batman mirando con enojo a Cara de Cuero, el cual solo levanto su arma y se abalanzo sobre ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Sunset y los dos héroes se quitaron del camino de su atacante, evadiendo el golpe de la sierra por muy poco.

-¡Libéralos y sácalos de aquí! ¡Yo me encargo de él!-indico Batman y Sunset asintió, corriendo a liberar a la chica que estaba atada a la mesa.

-¡Tranquilos, los sacare de aquí en un minuto!-aseguro cortando los cinturones que la mantenían sujeta a la misma.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡En serio gracias!-agradecía la chica aun asustada por lo cerca que estuvo de morir.

-¡Luego me das las gracias!-indico Sunset corriendo a liberar a los otros dos-¡Andando, tenemos que salir de aquí!-.

Batman y Cara de Cuero estaban enfrascados en una batalla, en la cual, Cara de Cuero atacaba a diestra y siniestra con su motosierra, Batman solo se limitaba a esquivarlo sin muchos problemas, ya que los ataques de su oponente eran demasiado predecibles, fue cuando de un rápido movimiento lo derribo.

-No tienes que hacer esto-dijo Batman mirándolo con pesar-no tienes que hacer lo que tu familia te ordene, ellos están locos, tú no tienes por qué seguir sus pasos, quiero ayudarte a liberarte de ellos, puedo ayudarte, en serio-aseguro Batman con total honestidad.

Pero Cara de Cuero no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, levantándose de nuevo, lanzo varios golpes con su mortal arma, al tiempo que Batman lo esquivaba sin ningún tipo de problemas, él podía ver a través de sus ataques y realmente no era muy difícil.

Antes de salir del granero, la peli fuego volteo a ver a su mentor para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien o si tendría que interferir, pero Batman le dio la indicación de que continuara y él se ocuparía de Cara de Cuero, indicación que la peli fuego acato, saliendo también del granero.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que salieron de aquel lugar, la peli fuego tenía pensado llevarlos hacia donde se encontraban el Bati Móvil, pues dentro del mismo ellos estarían seguros, pero apenas lograron dar unos pasos cuando un disparo los hizo detenerse.

-¿Van a algún lado?-pregunto otro de los miembros de aquel clan de caníbales.

-Me imagino que ustedes son el resto de la demente familia que queda por conocer-dijo Sunset mirándolos con desprecio y asco.

-Que mocosa tan vulgar-gruño la anciana, misma que era una de las matriarcas de aquel clan.

-No pareces ser de por aquí jovencita, pero por haberte metido donde no debías ahora mismo vas a morir-dijo el anciano-¡Cara de Cuero!-grito con fuerza llamando a su nieto, pero este no apareció, hecho que lo extraño-¡Cara de Cuero!-.

-¿Dónde está ese idiota?-pregunto uno de los hermanos.

-¿Qué importa? Solo es una mocosa, ahora mismo le volare los sesos para comérmelos con tortilla y frijoles-sentencio el otro hombre sonriendo sádicamente, pero Sunset fue más rápida y bloqueo la boca del cañón con uno de sus Boomerangs, dejándolo sorprendida.

-Lo siento, pero yo no soy comida fácil-bromeo la peli fuego, lanzándose al ataque y dándole un puñetazo con fuerza en la nariz, provocando que este cayera al suelo.

-¡Perra desgraciada!-bramo su otro hermano lanzándose contra ella y la peli fuego se puso en guardia.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Batman continuaba en su batalla contra Cara de Cuero, ambos se estrellaron contra una de las columnas que servían para sostener el granero, luchando de manera feroz, al tiempo que el Caballero de la Noche trataba de hacer razonar al hombre.

-¡Ya no tienes que tenerles miedo, puedo ayudarte a liberarte de ellos, en serio quiero hacerlo!-aseguro Batman luchando por quitarle la motosierra a Cara de Cuero, algo que no estaba resultando ser nada sencillo, pues ese hombre sí que era fuerte a su modo.

El Caballero de la Noche le dio una patada en el abdomen para hacerlo retroceder, eso provoco que Cara de Cuero se enfadara y atacara de manera violenta con su sierra, al percatarse de lo que podría ocurrir, Batman rápidamente reacciono.

-¡No lo hagas!-grito, pero fue muy tarde y Batman no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado para evitar el golpe, mismo que termino por cortar el pilar del granero, al menos, uno de ellos y por desgracia, el más importante.

Todo el granero comenzó a sucumbir ante el peso del techo, las paredes comenzaron a aplastarse y Batman supo que debían salir del mismo cuanto antes, pero Cara de Cuero aún estaba empeñado en seguir con la batalla, por lo que Batman tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar un nuevo golpe de la sierra de su atacante.

-¡Basta! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-grito Batman con fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, una columna cedió y caía rumbo al hombre-¡Cuidado!-.

Saltando y empujándolo con fuerza, Batman saco de peligro a Cara de Cuero, el problema fue que al hacerlo, Batman quedo atrapado por la misma, lo que significaba que ahora estaba indefenso, al tiempo que el granero seguía colapsando, si no se apresuraba en actuar, terminaría aplastado, fue cuando Cara de Cuero reapareció ante él, al tiempo que una lámpara de aceite caía en la paja y comenzaba a incendiar todo el lugar, sumado al hecho de que la estructura estaba por caerse en pedazos y con ambos en el interior del mismo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset le dio una patada a uno de los dementes de aquella familia, siempre procurando que no se acercaran a los tres jóvenes que debían rescatar, la abuela sujeto la escopeta, pero la peli fuego fue más rápida y se la quito de una segunda patada, para después empujarla, provocando que chocara con su esposo y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Nunca he lastimado a ancianos y no pienso empezar ahora-gruño Sunset, al tiempo que los esposaba a ellos y a los dos hermanos, cuando el sonido de otra escopeta capto su atención y al voltear se encontró con un par de mujeres que le apuntaban con otro rifle-tiene que ser una puta broma-.

-Te llego la hora perra-gruño la que parecía ser la mayor.

-¡El granero!-grito la otra chica y fue cuando todos vieron que se estaba incendiando, esa fue la oportunidad que Sunset tomo para darle un puñetazo a la mayor y dejarla noqueada, para luego mirar a la otra chica, quien solo alzo los brazos en señal de rendición.

-Asegúrense de que no intenten nada-les dijo pasándoles las armas a los tres jóvenes que salvaron y estos asintieron-y no los maten, serán entregados a la justicia-tras decirles eso, se dirigió al granero para ayudar a su mentor.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Granero**

Aun atrapado debajo de aquel poste, Batman esperaba a que Cara de Cuero decidiera que iba a hacer con él, el incendio estaba propagándose a una velocidad alarmante y fue cuando el asesino sujeto el poste, empleando todas sus fuerzas, consiguió hacerlo a un lado, liberando a Batman, el Caballero de la Noche se incorporó y miro al hombre.

Antes de que alguno dijera otra cosa, Cara de Cuero lo empujó hacia un lado, pues la pared donde se encontraban colgados los cuchillos y demás objetos punzantes se derrumbó y uno de ellos salió disparado hacia donde estaban los dos, por fortuna, el hombre que era menospreciado por su familia aparto a Batman y el cuchillo se clavó en su pierna.

-¡No!-grito Batman corriendo a auxiliarlo-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado-no te preocupes, saldremos de aquí-le aseguro sujetándolo por un brazo y haciendo que se sostuviera con su cuerpo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el granero que estaba incendiándose y a la vez estaba por derrumbarse sobre ellos, Cara de Cuero miro a Batman sorprendido, nadie nunca había hecho algo como eso por él, desde salvarlo de ser aplastado hasta hacer algo como eso, ni siquiera su familia había demostrado tal interés por él.

Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar, cuando Cara de cuero se dio cuenta de que no iban a lograrlo, pues el techo se desplomo, con una rapidez impresionante, Cara de Cuero se soltó y empujo a Batman con todas sus fuerzas, logrando sacarlo del peligro.

-¡Cara de Cuero!-grito Batman, al tiempo que el granero caía por completo sobre el hombre que quedo dentro del mismo-no-murmuro levantándose.

-¡Batman!-grito Sunset acercándose a él, al tiempo que Batman corría hacia los restos del granero y comenzaba a retirar los escombros, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la peli fuego se uniera a él.

Tras quitar algunas vigas, finalmente lo encontraron, pero ya sin vida, pues el hombre había sido atravesado en su pecho por un soporte de metal, matándolo al instante, el Caballero de la Noche solo miro el cuerpo de ese hombre con profunda pena y tristeza, un pobre hombre que no era realmente malo, solo tuvo la mala suerte de nacer en una familia de monstruos, los cuales ahora esperaban sus destinos, preguntándose como mierdas terminaron así.

**(-)(-)(-)**

No paso mucho tiempo para que con una sola llamada, la policía llegara, acompañados por Jim Gordon en persona ¿la razón? Él había acudido al pueblo para ver a la esposa de su amigo, cuando Batman le conto todo lo que ocurrió, sumado a la declaración de los tres jóvenes que rescataron, así como las evidencias que abundaban dentro de la casa, aquella familia de monstruos estaba siendo arrestada y subida a la camioneta asignada para ser llevados a la cárcel.

Por otro lado, los forenses recogieron el cuerpo de Cara de Cuero, colocándolo en el interior de una bolsa y cerrándola, lo llevarían a la morgue y luego lo cremarían, pues la familia no quería saber nada de aquella vergüenza que solo servía para matar a los tontos que llegaban a sus propiedades.

El falso alguacil había sido arrestado desde hacía tiempo, aunque vaya que quedo bastante mareado por las horas que duro colgado de cabeza-Pobre hombre, no era un monstruo como ellos, solo era un niño asustado-dijo Gordon.

-No todos tienen la suerte de tener una familia amorosa-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos y recargada en la pared de la casa-espero que ellos reciban la pena de muerte, en especial porque es legal aquí-.

-Recuerda lo que te enseñe, a veces la vida puede ser peor castigo que la muerte-dijo Batman con tono tranquilo y Sunset suspiro, su mentor a veces era todo un filósofo.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que esta familia nunca más va a lastimar a nadie y menos con todas las evidencias que encontramos dentro de su casa-dijo Gordon encendiendo un cigarro.

-¡Comisionado!-un oficial capto la atención de Gordon-encontramos algo o mejor dicho…a alguien-dijo al tiempo que salía con un bebe en brazos, sorprendiendo a Gordon y los tres jóvenes que casi mueren.

Él bebe era tan tierno e inocente como cualquier otro, miraba a todos lados confundido y extrañado, pero su atención se fijó en las luces parpadeantes de las patrullas, un tierno e inocente ser, una criatura de Dios que vino al mundo en una familia de demonios, una criatura que no tenía pecado alguno.

Dentro de la casa había varios retratos, además de la evidencia que la policía necesitaba y en todos ellos mostraban a una familia unida, feliz y demás, pero cuando Batman se fijó en todas con atención se dio cuenta de un detalle, en ninguna de ellas salía al que ellos mismos llamaron "Cara de Cuero".

-Las apariencias siempre pueden engañar-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-Supongo que ese pequeño pasara ahora a una casa hogar, es lamentable, espero que lo adopte una buena familia que…-cuando Gordo se dio cuenta, ni Batman ni Firebird estaban-ya ni sé para qué me molesto-dijo mirando al bebe, quien sonrió de forma divertida, como si la cara de Gordon le hubiera hecho gracia.

**Caso Cerrado**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una familia de monstruos han sido detenidos y un alma que era inocente, pero con un mal destino, ahora fue liberada"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=AHCcIQEMNLs)**

**En silencio filtrándose en tu habitación  
pasos lentos el crimen lo eligió un Dios  
tan incierto el mito del rey escorpión  
esa imagen fatal es santo de tu devoción**

**Así en la oscuridad no vuelves a saber quién soy  
nunca sientas dolor de algo que no sangro pasión  
así en la intimidad no tengas miedo de morir  
nunca pidas piedad el crimen se consumara  
solo un beso y caerás en brazos de Morfeo amor  
no habrá un príncipe azul que haga latir tu corazón**

**En silencio filtrándose en tu habitación  
pasos lentos el crimen lo eligió un Dios  
tan incierto el mito del rey escorpión  
esa imagen fatal es santo de tu devoción**

**Así en la oscuridad no vuelves a saber quién soy  
nunca sientas dolor de algo que no sangro pasión  
así en la intimidad no tengas miedo de morir  
nunca pidas piedad el crimen se consumara  
solo un beso y caerás en brazos de Morfeo amor  
no habrá un príncipe azul que haga latir tu corazón**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Draizen (no me acorde de él y ya eran demasiados asesinos seriales), Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	11. La Venganza del mas Alla

"_**Un nuevo caso de asesinatos ocurridos en Texas llamo la atención de Batman y Firebird, quienes descubrieron que esta vez no se trataba de un ser demoniaco ni sobrenatural, sino de una demente familia que era conocida por vender carne de buena calidad, ocultando en desgarrador secreto de que era carne humana, ya que cualquier persona que se adentrara en su propiedad, era asesinado brutalmente por Cara de Cuero, el hijo con discapacidad y un fuerte rechazo de su propia familia, quienes lo dominaban como quisieran, por fortuna, el Dúo Dinámico consiguió ponerle un alto a esa demente familia de una vez por todas, además de que Batman le dio a Cara de Cuero algo que ningún miembro de su familia jamás hizo, le mostro compasión y afecto, pues el Caballero de la Noche intento salvarle la vida y esto hizo que al final, el hombre salvara la de Batman, sacrificándose en un incendio, a veces la maldad puede nacer de un alma inocente"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=gtUOpd-TfAc**

_**La **__**caza**__** de brujas**__** es la búsqueda de brujos, **__**brujas**__** o pruebas de **__**brujería**__**, que lleva a acusar a personas de practicar la brujería, a un juicio y finalmente a una condena. Muchas culturas, tanto antiguas como modernas, han reaccionado de forma puntual a las acusaciones de brujería con miedo supersticioso y han castigado, o incluso asesinado, a los presuntos o presuntas practicantes. **_

_**Diversos pueblos nativos de regiones como la América prehispánica, la selva amazónica, África, Australia y Papúa Nueva Guinea creen o han creído que los chamanes o individuos con supuestos poderes pueden provocar la muerte de otros a distancia. En algunas de estas culturas tradicionales toda desgracia, enfermedad o muerte es atribuida a los dioses o al mal causado por un tercero (brujo). **_

_**Actualmente en las tribus indígenas de Papúa Nueva Guinea se han registrado casos de hombres acusados de causar la muerte de otras personas mediante brujería. Tales "brujos" son asesinados y comidos por los aldeanos, el canibalismo es considerado una forma de defensa frente al posible mal que pueda continuar haciendo el alma del brujo. **_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 8**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 8 La Venganza del más Allá**

**( www. youtube watch? v=wnybjY06bIs)**

**Un día cualquiera, de un año cualquiera,  
Hay una falsa tranquilidad hay fuera,  
Ni coches en la calle, ni niños en los parques,  
Algo me dice que ya nada será igual que antes.**

**Ellos están en todas partes,  
Si me descuido podrían devorarme,  
Y saciar su hambre no entra en mis planes pendientes,  
Es otro amanecer en esta tierra de muertos vivientes,**

**Vivo en las afueras de la ciudad,  
Escondido luchando por mi vida,  
Tal vez no quede nadie vivo en la humanidad,  
Y esos Zombis buscan como locos su comida.**

**He conseguido armas en una tienda de caza,  
Por si una visita inesperada viene a casa,  
Tengo municiones, tomo precauciones,  
Cada vez que salgo en busca de provisiones**

**El caos se percibe, la lucha no termina,  
La muerte me persigue cuando cruzo cada esquina,  
Un virus mortal si te muerden date por perdido,  
Vivo en la desolación y todavía no he entendido.**

**Que fue lo que pasó, que nos querían ocultar,  
Las noticias nos mentían no decían la verdad.  
Y ahora la muerte camina, está por todas partes,  
El mundo nunca será como antes.**

**La vida ya no es igual,  
La muerte ya no es igual,  
Es una manera más, ellos me quieren cazar,  
Yo solo y nadie más, en la humanidad,  
Conmigo no podrás,  
Ten cuidado los ojos bien abiertos,  
Es el amanecer de los muertos.**

**Tengo que ser fuerte, la realidad es obvia,  
La electricidad hace tiempo que es historia,  
Hay que salir de día, cada esquina, cada portal,  
Puede ser mortal, ellos no tiene memoria.**

**Solo quieren comer y al parecer yo soy su plato,  
Si me muerden me suicido, ese es el trato,  
No les saldrá barato luchar con mi inteligencia,  
Me mantiene vivo mi instinto de supervivencia.**

**Toda la gente que yo conocía murió,  
Todo lo que hice en vida desapareció,  
No hay gobierno ni leyes donde ahora vives,  
Es un infierno y si eres listo sobrevives.**

**Al eterno sin vivir de esta tierra de no muertos,  
Ya casi no se reír me deprimo por momentos,  
Esperando que aparezca alguien algún ser humano,  
Pero cada día veo ese objetivo más lejano.**

**Y vuelvo al exterior en busca de alimento,  
No seré su presa por sorpresa los reviento,  
Soy leyenda como Will casi vivo en Silent Hill,  
Yo camino por la Street con el corazón a mil.**

**Sabiendo que cualquier día puede acabar todo,  
No tengo nada que perder de cualquier modo,  
Esta anocheciendo y vuelvo a mi refugio a salvo,  
Una vez más estoy vivo de milagro.**

**La vida ya no es igual,  
La muerte ya no es igual,  
Es una manera más, ellos me quieren cazar,  
Yo solo y nadie más, en la humanidad,  
Conmigo no podrás,  
Ten cuidado los ojos bien abiertos,  
Es el amanecer de los muertos.**

**Un día cualquiera, de un año cualquiera,  
Quisiera escribir mi despedida,  
Llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo este diario,  
Ya no me queda esperanza alguna al contrario,  
De madrugada han entrado a mi refugio y me han mordido,  
Es cuestión de tiempo así que me despido,  
No sé si quedara alguien vivo,  
Pero espero que algún día lean lo que escribo…**

En el pueblo de Hollow Blithe, Massachusetts, Bruno se encontraba presente debido a que iba a hacer negocios de exportación con un importante empresario que ahí vivía, por lo que tuvo que llevar a Sunset para que aprendiera todo lo necesario sobre los negocios.

-Ya sé todo sobre los negocios, yo misma hice algunos antes de que me encontraras-le recordó la peli fuego cruzada de brazos y con fastidio.

-Pero no conoces todo lo que se necesita para dirigir una empresa-señalo Bruno.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero dirigir una?-pregunto Sunset.

-Sé que esto puede ser algo fastidioso, pero creo firmemente en que tú podrás llevar la carga, después de todo, conozco todas tus capacidades y necesito de alguien confiable para que ayude a Lucios-explico Bruno.

-Esa manera de decir las cosas es como si creyeras que fueras a morir en cualquier momento-señalo Sunset sintiéndose bastante incomoda por el rumbo de aquella conversación.

-En esta línea de trabajo nunca sabes lo que pueda pasar, la muerte siempre está al asecho, recuérdalo bien-le indico Bruno.

Una vez que llegaron con el empresario a quien Bruno iba a ver, sostuvieron una conversación, mientras la peli fuego solo escuchaba y prestaba poca atención a la misma, realmente no era algo que le apasionara, Bruno se dio cuenta de esto y sonriendo resignado le permitió ir a explorar el pueblo, con la condición de que tuviera mucho cuidado.

Aliviada por haberse librado de aquello, Sunset salió a conocer ese pueblo, mismo que era uno de esos lugares famosos por la quema de brujas, misma de la cual se había esculpido un monumento que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza del pueblo, las personas sacaban provecho de ello para cada año, en el aniversario de la muerte de la bruja, representar ese hecho y atraer un gran número de turistas, el evento pronto comenzaría y la peli fuego suspiro.

-No me gusta que festejen la muerte de una persona ejecutada, haya sido o no bruja-dijo con desdén-las personas en serio eran estúpidas en ese entonces-reconoció con burla, cuando un sonido llamo su atención y al mirar hacia un callejón, vio a un muchacho grandulón golpeando a un joven de cabello negro y parado hacia arriba-aunque no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces-agrego dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar.

El niño estaba siendo golpeado sin compasión alguna por el grandulón-¡Ya basta Alvin!-grito el chico, siempre sosteniendo entre sus brazos un libro de cuentos, a pesar de haber recibido varios golpes y ya tener uno que otro moretón, no soltaba aquel libro.

-¿Qué sucede ANorman? ¿Quiere que pare?-pregunto Alvin sonriendo de forma burlona, para después quitarle el libro.

-¡Devuélveme eso!-grito Norman tratando de quitárselo, lo que le valió un golpe más que lo estrello contra el suelo.

-¡Ahí quédate debilucho! Me pregunto porque quieres un aburrido libro de cuentos, aunque después de todo, tú ya eres un completo anormal-se burló Alvin.

-¡Dame ese libro Alvin!-exigió Norman de nuevo.

-¿Lo quieres? Trata de quitármelo-reto Alvin, cuando de pronto, alguien se lo quito, captando su atención.

-Me parece que esto no es tuyo-dijo Sunset mirándolo con bastante seriedad, mientras que Alvin quedaba maravillado por la belleza de aquella chica.

-Hola muñeca, no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? Que estoy preguntando, es obvio que no, una preciosidad como tú no puede ser de un sitio como este ¿Qué te parece si te hago un recorrido completamente gratuito? Aunque si tú quieres, puedes pagármelo después de alguna manera-dijo en un tono que a él le pareció coqueto.

Sunset solo endureció la mirada y no paso mucho tiempo para que ese abusivo terminara con la cabeza hacia abajo dentro de un basurero, con los pantalones abajo y llorando por el tremendo dolor que sintió cuando la peli fuego le dio la golpiza de su vida.

-Si hay algo que no soporto es a un bravucón-gruño Sunset al tiempo que se acercaba a Norman-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto con un claro tono de voz que indicaba preocupación.

-S…si…estoy bien…muchas gracias-dijo Norman.

-Creo que esto te pertenece-dijo entregándole el libro, mismo que Norman tomo-¿hay algo más que necesites? Quizás pueda acompañarte a tu casa, solo para estar segura de que nadie más te molestara-sugirió la peli fuego.

-No…no es necesario…gracias-dijo Norman levantándose y retirándose del lugar con mucha rapidez, hecho que noto Sunset, aquella actitud le pareció demasiado sospechosa, pero era solo un niño y un pueblo pequeño ¿Qué problemas podría traer?

Camino un poco más por el pueblo, escuchando toda la historia de la ejecución de la bruja, así como también la maldición que lanzo sobre los habitantes del pueblo, misma que decía que si alguien no apaciguaba su ira leyéndole un cuento que venía escrito en un libro, pero no cualquier cuento, era uno especial, el cual fue escogido para esa labor, la desgracia caería sobre todos ellos, enfrentándose a la maldición de la bruja.

Sunset leyó el nombre de esa bruja, una mujer llamada Agatha Prenderghast, la cual en su monumento, tenía la típica apariencia de una bruja, con la nariz grande, la enorme verruga en la misma, los ojos diabólicos, el sombrero y la escoba, la peli fuego no pudo evitar pensar en Zantanna y otras hechiceras que conoce desde que se unió a Batman.

-En serio nos equivocamos de lo lindo-bromeo, para después volver al hotel, al tiempo que la noche comenzaba a caer sobre el pueblo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando la peli fuego ingreso al cuarto de su hotel, se topó con Bruno esperándola, su mentor había pedido habitaciones separadas, ya que quería que su pupila tuviera toda la privacidad que quisiera, por lo que Sunset pudo deducir que se encontraba ahí para hablar con ella y por la expresión en su rostro, era algo serio.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin comprender la actitud de su figura paterna.

-Parece que usaste tus habilidades para lastimar a un chico-dijo Bruno y Sunset quedo perpleja, en serio a veces no sabía si Bruno era capaz de leer la mente o no, pero…

-¡Lo hice para defender a un niño!-conto rápidamente-¡No lo hice solo por golpearlo, defendía a alguien!-aseguro y Bruno suspiro.

-Me enorgullece que hayas defendido a alguien en problemas, pero siempre debes buscar otras maneras, recuerda que ese chico solo es un bravucón musculoso, tú por otro lado, tienes entrenamiento, conoces las mejores maniobras de ataque y formas de inmovilizar las extremidades del cuerpo-señalo Bruno con seriedad.

-Defendía a un chico ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-pregunto Sunset comenzando a molestarse.

-Defender a un inocente nunca es malo, pero estoy seguro de que lo golpeaste porque se te insinuó de alguna manera ¿verdad?-la reacción de Sunset fue suficiente respuesta-tienes que aprender a tomar control de tus emociones, recuerda lo que te dije, estas entrenada, él no, pudiste haberlo matado o incluso peor-Sunset asintió-bueno, ya no podemos remediarlo, solo nos queda…-el grito de una mujer capto la atención de ambos, mismo que parecía venir de fuera del hotel.

Rápidamente, ambos se asomaron por una de las ventanas y lo que vieron fue a una mujer gritando, al tiempo que señalaba una figura entre la oscuridad, misma que avanzaba torpemente hacia ella, debido a la oscuridad no se alcanzaba a ver por completo, pero entonces, tras ser alumbrado por una lámpara se revelo como un…

-¡Zombi!-exclamo Sunset y luego miro a su mentor-creo que esto es un trabajo para Batman y Firebird-.

Bruno no respondió de inmediato, primero miro al cielo, hecho que extraño a Sunset, pero cuando lo imito, descubrió el motivo de aquella acción, ya que en el cielo una gran cantidad de nubes de tormentas de color purpura, de los cuales se disparaban relámpagos verdes, aparecía el rostro de una bruja que se reía con crueldad.

-Vístete-indico Bruno y Sunset asintió-pero no creas que hemos terminado con esta conversación-le advirtió a la peli fuego y esta se paralizo al escuchar eso.

Rápidamente, ambos se vistieron y salieron por el techo para poder observar mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo-Parece que la maldición de la bruja se ha desatado-observo Sunset pensativa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Batman, ya que como estuvo atendiendo a su futuro socio en todo el día no tuvo mucha oportunidad para conocer las costumbres de ese pueblo.

En una versión resumida, Sunset le conto todo lo que sabía sobre la leyenda de la bruja Agatha y como lanzo una maldición sobre el pueblo por haberla ejecutado-¡Parece que la maldición era una invasión de Zombis!-observo Sunset desde el techo, donde detecto a otros cuatro Zombis que salían de los callejones, pero había algo extraño en su actitud y eso fue algo que Batman noto-¡Hora de enviarlos de vuelta a la tumba!-.

Saltando del techo y usando su capa como planeador, Sunset atacado a un Zombi, el más grande del grupo, asustando a los demás, aunque ella ni cuenta se dio de la reacción de estos, la peli fuego solo tenía una cosa en mente, detener a esos cadáveres vivientes antes de que mordieran a alguien.

Batman no participaba en la batalla, observaba lo que pasaba y luego miro hacia el cielo, donde la bruja continuaba riendo y provocando todo tipo de eventos climáticos anormales, incluso creo un poderoso tornado que comenzó a destruir parte del pueblo, sabiendo que estaba expuesto, Batman bajo del techo a tiempo, pues un rayo cayó en el mismo.

Aterrizando perfectamente en pie, el Caballero de la Noche vio que su pupila no estaba teniendo problemas en lidiar contra los Zombis, es más, ellos ni siquiera atacaban, ese hecho le pareció aún más extraño, para este momento, Sunset ya lo estaba notando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Se supone que son Zombis y que los Zombis siempre tratan de comer gente! ¿Qué no quieren una probadita? ¡Porque estoy preparada para darles un buen y delicioso sándwiches de puños!-declaro la peli fuego tronándose lo nudillos y asustando a los Zombis.

-¡Firebird cuidado!-grito Batman, ya que un coche venia fuera de control hacia su posición, la razón por la que estaba tan descontrolado era porque otro Zombi, de cabello blanco se sujetaba con fuerzas al parabrisas del mismo y no permitía a quienes iban dentro del vehículo ver el camino.

Sunset se quitó del camino justo a tiempo, mientras el coche se estrellaba contra un hidrante, provocando que el Zombi saliera disparado por los aires, cayendo con mucha brusquedad en el suelo, por supuesto que no sufrió ninguna herida, pero lo que sí sintió fue dolor, pues lanzo un rugido de dolor tras la caída, ese hecho también lo noto Batman.

-Mierda, eso estuvo cerca-gruño Sunset, cuando se dio cuenta de que los Zombis estaban escapando-¡No podemos dejarlos ir!-grito, pero Batman la detuvo.

-Hay personas heridas dentro del auto-le señalo y Sunset asintió.

Del coche bajaron un total de cinco personas, entre ellas Norman y Alvin, hecho que sorprendió a Sunset, además de un niño gordito y de aspecto simpático, una adolescente rubia y un joven fornido de cabello rojo, como el niño gordito, seguramente ambos eran hermanos debido a lo parecidos que eran.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien?-pregunto Batman acercándose a ellos, quienes al ver de quien se trataba, quedaron mudos.

-Norman…es…es…-el chico gordito no podía hablar debido a la emoción que estaba sintiendo.

-No puedo creerlo…usted es…cielos…es…-Norman no era capaz de decir palabra alguna, cuando por fin pudo hacerlo-¡Es un gran honor conocerlo! ¡Me llamo Norman, ella es mi hermana Courtney, él es Neil y su hermano mayor Mitch!-presento emocionado.

-¡Y yo soy Alvin!-grito el abusivo acercándose a Batman-¡Un fiel admirador suyo!-aseguro con emoción y Batman solo lo miro con su semblante serio, asustando bastante al chico.

-A Batman no le agradan los bravucones y no hemos oído cosas muy bonitas de ti-dijo Sunset, provocando que Alvin agachara la vista con vergüenza.

El Caballero de la Noche se acercó a Norman, ya que él tenía un libro bastante extraño en sus manos-Dime muchacho ¿Por qué llevas ese libro en momentos como este?-pregunto con tono amable.

Norman casi se desmaya cuando Batman le hablo, incluso parecía que iba a vomitar, pero logro contenerse y comenzó a contarle todo-¡Porque aquí esta lo que necesitamos para ponerle fin a la maldición de la bruja!-explico y le enseño el libro.

Antes de que Batman pudiera pedirle más información, Courtney intervino-¡Por favor Norman! ¡Ya deja tus tonterías de lado!-regaño molesta.

-¡No son tonterías!-grito Norman mirándola entre molesto y decepcionado-¡Batman…señor…es decir…le juro que aquí está la clave para detener la maldición!-.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?-pregunto Batman con tono calmado y Norman se quedó en silencio.

Antes de que Norman sacara fuerzas para responder, su hermana intervino de nuevo-¡Por esa absurda leyenda que dice que leyéndole un cuento a la bruja, esta se duerme por otro año y bla, bla, bla!-repitió con asco y fastidio.

-¿Y tú puedes leérselo?-pregunto Batman de nuevo y Norman asintió, el Caballero de la Noche lo miro fijamente y finalmente, Norman le respondió sin necesidad de otra pregunta.

-Yo puedo ver a los muertos…los veo como fantasmas, me saludan y hablan conmigo-explico con tono avergonzado, pensando que Batman no le creería.

-¡Norman!-regaño Courtney-¡Este es un asunto serio y Batman no tiene tiempo para escuchar tus tonterías!-.

-¡No son tonterías!-replico Norman con enojo.

-¡Es cierto Batman!-apoyo Neil-¡Norman puede ver a los muertos, incluso puede ver a mi perrito muerto!-aseguro Neil, mientras Mitch solo observaba en silencio lo que pasaba, al igual que Alvin.

-¡Ya basta los dos! Lo siento mucho Batman, mi hermanito tiene la cabeza metida en tonterías, no tiene que hacerle caso, sé que usted…-pero Batman la silencio al alzar una mano.

El Caballero de la Noche tomo el libro y lo abrió en la página que estaba marcada, leyó el cuento y miro a Norman, para después ver al cielo, luego pensó en los Zombis, había algo que no cuadraba del todo, su mente e instintos se lo decían, algo no estaba del todo bien, pero no había mucho tiempo para investigarlo a fondo, la tormenta cada vez empeoraba y de no actuar rápido, todo el pueblo sería destruido.

-Muy bien Norman, dinos que debemos hacer-pidió Batman con amabilidad, dejando a Norman sin habla.

-¿Ves Norman? Batman no quiere saber sobre tus… ¿Qué?-exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca al entender lo que pedía el Caballero de la Noche.

Norman sonrió y le dijo a Batman que si podía llegar hasta la parte más alta del pueblo, la punta de la biblioteca, entonces tal vez podría leerle el cuento a la bruja y detener tanto la invasión de los Zombis, como ese clima tan devastador.

-Bien, entonces te llevaremos hasta allá-dijo Batman y Sunset asintió.

-Prepárate niño, porque este será el viaje de tu vida-aseguro Sunset acariciándole el cabello de forma juguetona, dejando a Courtney aun sin habla.

-Ustedes quédense aquí y busquen refugio, nosotros nos haremos cargo ahora-indico Batman, al tiempo que él comenzaba a correr hacia la biblioteca, seguido por Sunset y Norman.

-¡Buena suerte!-le grito Neil sonriendo emocionado-¡Vaya! ¡Norman es un compañero de Batman!-grito emocionado, mientras la chica aun no era capaz de salir de su estado de impresión y ni que decir de Alvin, mientras Mitch solo miraba hacia el cielo con cierto temor.

**(-)(-)(-)**

No paso mucho tiempo para que Batman, Sunset y Norman llegaran hasta el edificio más cercano a la biblioteca, hasta el momento el viaje había sido sin muchos problemas, pero ahora se encontraron con uno, una gran muchedumbre armada con antorchas y tridentes se encontraba afuera de la biblioteca, lo que significaba solo una cosa.

-Los Zombis están ahí dentro-dijo Sunset con seriedad.

-Si no nos apresuramos quemaran todo el lugar y con ello nuestra única oportunidad de detener esto-gruño Norman.

-Entonces no lo permitamos-dijo Batman y sujetando a Norman, se lanzaron hacia el edificio, siendo vistos por la gente.

-¡Un demonio!-grito uno de los que iba en la muchedumbre cuando vieron pasar a Batman y a Firebird, ingresando a la biblioteca.

-¡Seguramente la bruja los convoco para ayudar a los Zombis en su venganza!-bramo una mujer.

-¡Al menos entraron en la biblioteca, eso significa que los tenemos a todos acorralados, vamos a quemarlos!-grito un joven cadete de policía.

-¡Si!-.

Entre la muchedumbre se encontraban los padres de Norman, los cuales no sabían ni que pensar, bueno, más la madre que su padre, ya que él estaba de acuerdo en destruir a los Zombis de una vez por todas, junto con esos demonios.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Batman, Sunset y Norman lograron entrar a la biblioteca por una de las ventanas, el Caballero de la Noche se asomó por una de las ventanas para ver cómo estaba la situación, al tiempo que Sunset se colocaba a su lado, definitivamente no era un lindo espectáculo.

-Parece que están empeñados en quemar todo este lugar-observo la peli fuego y Batman asintió.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa-indico Batman y los dos chicos asintieron, comenzando a subir los escalones para poder llegar al techo, una vez que estuvieron en el mismo, el Caballero de la Noche quedo frente a aquella bruja, la cual bramaba de rabia.

-¡No creo que te escuche desde aquí chico!-revelo Sunset.

-¡Tengo que acercarme un poco más!-exclamo Norman comenzando a subir por el asta de metal de la biblioteca.

-¡Ten cuidado Norman!-le advirtió Batman, mientras el chico continuaba subiendo, por poco se resbala, pero Sunset lo sujeto de los pies y lo impulso, al tiempo que Batman la levantaba a ella para poder acercar más a Norman.

-¡Si te apuras no me enojo!-señalo Sunset, al tiempo que Norman abría el libro y comenzaba a buscar la página indicada, una vez que encontró el cuento, se dispuso a leerlo, pero el ruido de la tormenta, sumado a los gritos de la bruja y de la muchedumbre que estaba ansiosa por calcinar a los Zombis y a los que creían eran demonios no permitían que Norman fuera escuchado.

Batman entonces vio un peligro acercándose y se alarmo-¡Salten! ¡No hay tiempo para…!-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que un rayo los alcanzo, provocando que los tres cayeran por la puerta del techo.

El Caballero de la Noche reacciono y sujeto tanto a Norman como a Sunset, envolviéndolos en su capa para protegerlos, cuando finalmente tocaron suelo, quedaron inconscientes o al menos eso parecía, poco a poco comenzaron a reaccionar y cuando lo hicieron escucharon una voz.

-¡Se te acusa de hacer cosas que van en contra de las leyes de Dios, se te vio hablando sola en los bosques y según fuentes confiables decías que hablabas con los muertos!-acusaba una voz, cuando los tres se levantaron, vieron a un hombre, cuyas ropas eran de la época colonial, de cabello blanco y largo.

-¿Ese no es uno de los Zombis?-pregunto Sunset extrañada.

-Este debe ser el día en que juzgaron a Agatha de ser una bruja-dedujo Batman.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que…?-Norman no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que el Caballero de la Noche alzo la mano para pedir silencio.

Aquel hombre, conocido en ese entonces como el Juez Hopkins continuo hablando-¿Cómo te declaras?-pregunto con un tono de voz y una mirada que indicaban repudio.

Un llanto capto la atención del trío y cuando voltearon, se quedaron helados al ver quien era la "bruja", una pequeña niña que debía tener la edad de Norman en ese entonces, Sunset quedo muda ante aquella visión, Norman no comprendía lo que estaba pasando y Batman se tensó, imaginándoselo.

-Por favor…no hice nada malo…solo estaba jugando…-decía Agatha llorando, al tiempo que se encontraba encadenada al suelo.

-¡Hablar con los muertos no es ningún juego!-bramo Hopkins mirándola con mucho asco-¡Eso no es normal! ¡No eres más que una abominación, un esperpento, una monstruosidad y dado a toda la evidencia que se nos ha presentado, además de todos los testigos que te vieron hacer ese tipo de actos satánicos! ¡Este honorable tribunal te condena a la pena de muerte!-.

-¡No!-gritaron Sunset y Agatha al mismo tiempo, mientras otras seis personas, siete incluyendo a Hopkins comenzaban a avanzar hacia ella lentamente.

-¡Por tus crímenes atroces y monstruosos, vas a ser colgada y así, este pueblo estará a salvo de tu asquerosa presencia!-anunciaba Hopkins.

-¡No! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡No se me acerquen!-gritaba Agatha completamente asustada y llorando.

En un acto reflejo, Sunset y Norman se pusieron entre ella y esos monstruos, Batman solo podía observar, pues él sabía que aquello no era más que un recuerdo y no habría cambio alguno si interfirieran, pero eso no quito el hecho de que no mostrara emoción, su mano formo un puño y su mirada se llenó de rabia ante lo que estaba presenciando.

-¡Lo van a lamentar!-grito Agatha llenándose de furia y odio hacia esos siete miserables, quienes finalmente, la llevaron fuera del pueblo, en medio de gritos de apoyo, nadie quería tener cerca a esa despreciable abominación que podía ver a la muerte.

Agatha solo buscaba con la mirada un único rostro, el rostro de la única persona que la amaba, pero no lo vio, finalmente, llegaron hasta el árbol indicado y sin compasión alguna, la colgaron, el cuerpo infantil de una inocente niña quedo colgada de la rama de un árbol, mientras esos siete miembros de elite observaban esa escena.

-Y con esto, nuestro pueblo está a salvo, todo por la voluntad de Dios-dijo Hopkins y al escuchar eso, Sunset quiso abalanzarse sobre él.

Repentinamente, los tres despertaron-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Batman.

-Fue una caía increíblemente dolorosa-reconoció Sunset, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos, Batman ya lo había visto y cuando Norman los vio, se arrastró hacia Batman.

Hopkins, ya como un Zombis, estaba al frente de ese grupo de siete Zombis, incluyéndolo, miraba fijamente a Norman y a los otros dos personajes misteriosos, la peli fuego al verlos sintió como un fuego ardía en su interior, rechinaba los dientes y apretaba mucho los puños, Batman también estaba muy molesto y fue cuando Norman hizo la pregunta que los tres tenían en ese momento.

-¿Cómo pudieron?-pregunto llorando.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una maldición que realmente no es lo que parece ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora que se ha descubierto lo que esos Zombis hicieron?"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=wnybjY06bIs)**

**Un día cualquiera, de un año cualquiera,  
Hay una falsa tranquilidad hay fuera,  
Ni coches en la calle, ni niños en los parques,  
Algo me dice que ya nada será igual que antes.**

**Ellos están en todas partes,  
Si me descuido podrían devorarme,  
Y saciar su hambre no entra en mis planes pendientes,  
Es otro amanecer en esta tierra de muertos vivientes,**

**Vivo en las afueras de la ciudad,  
Escondido luchando por mi vida,  
Tal vez no quede nadie vivo en la humanidad,  
Y esos Zombis buscan como locos su comida.**

**He conseguido armas en una tienda de caza,  
Por si una visita inesperada viene a casa,  
Tengo municiones, tomo precauciones,  
Cada vez que salgo en busca de provisiones**

**El caos se percibe, la lucha no termina,  
La muerte me persigue cuando cruzo cada esquina,  
Un virus mortal si te muerden date por perdido,  
Vivo en la desolación y todavía no he entendido.**

**Que fue lo que pasó, que nos querían ocultar,  
Las noticias nos mentían no decían la verdad.  
Y ahora la muerte camina, está por todas partes,  
El mundo nunca será como antes.**

**La vida ya no es igual,  
La muerte ya no es igual,  
Es una manera más, ellos me quieren cazar,  
Yo solo y nadie más, en la humanidad,  
Conmigo no podrás,  
Ten cuidado los ojos bien abiertos,  
Es el amanecer de los muertos.**

**Tengo que ser fuerte, la realidad es obvia,  
La electricidad hace tiempo que es historia,  
Hay que salir de día, cada esquina, cada portal,  
Puede ser mortal, ellos no tiene memoria.**

**Solo quieren comer y al parecer yo soy su plato,  
Si me muerden me suicido, ese es el trato,  
No les saldrá barato luchar con mi inteligencia,  
Me mantiene vivo mi instinto de supervivencia.**

**Toda la gente que yo conocía murió,  
Todo lo que hice en vida desapareció,  
No hay gobierno ni leyes donde ahora vives,  
Es un infierno y si eres listo sobrevives.**

**Al eterno sin vivir de esta tierra de no muertos,  
Ya casi no se reír me deprimo por momentos,  
Esperando que aparezca alguien algún ser humano,  
Pero cada día veo ese objetivo más lejano.**

**Y vuelvo al exterior en busca de alimento,  
No seré su presa por sorpresa los reviento,  
Soy leyenda como Will casi vivo en Silent Hill,  
Yo camino por la Street con el corazón a mil.**

**Sabiendo que cualquier día puede acabar todo,  
No tengo nada que perder de cualquier modo,  
Esta anocheciendo y vuelvo a mi refugio a salvo,  
Una vez más estoy vivo de milagro.**

**La vida ya no es igual,  
La muerte ya no es igual,  
Es una manera más, ellos me quieren cazar,  
Yo solo y nadie más, en la humanidad,  
Conmigo no podrás,  
Ten cuidado los ojos bien abiertos,  
Es el amanecer de los muertos.**

**Un día cualquiera, de un año cualquiera,  
Quisiera escribir mi despedida,  
Llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo este diario,  
Ya no me queda esperanza alguna al contrario,  
De madrugada han entrado a mi refugio y me han mordido,  
Es cuestión de tiempo así que me despido,  
No sé si quedara alguien vivo,  
Pero espero que algún día lean lo que escribo…**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Kuro Alter: **_si, recuerdo esas películas, aunque hay muchas y a veces son de casos reales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_y ahora Batman está totalmente furioso por lo que acababa de ver, en serio está molesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_esta vez Batman realmente está molesto y ni que decir de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_un misterio para otro momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ahora Batman va a tener que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no destrozar a esos Zombis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_esta vez Batman tiene que controlarse mucho por lo que acaba de descubrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_es lo que Gordon también espera que ocurra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_esa es una posibilidad, en cierto modo, era como Jasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_nunca me gustaron esa clase de series adolescentes que salieron justo después de "Crepúsculo", la peor idea de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kid Shooter: **_a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la carne de borrego, realmente no es de mis preferidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Diane Noir, Snow Archer, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Nahuel836, Gokash Z, Kid Shooter, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Hiruma Demon, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	12. La Venganza del mas Alla 2

"_**Mientras se encontraba en un viaje de negocios en el pueblo de Hollow Blithe, una invasión de Zombis fue desatada, debido a la antigua leyenda que narra sobre la maldición de una bruja que fue ejecutada hace varios años en ese mismo lugar, ya que al no cumplir con cierto ritual, una terrible desgracia caería sobre el pueblo, siendo Norman, un joven capaz de ver a los muertos, el único que podría llevarlo a cabo, por desgracia no pudo hacerlo y siete Zombis volvieron de la tumba, lo que llevo a Batman y a Firebird a interferir para ayudarlo a realizar el ritual, sin embargo, antes de poder completarlo, descubrieron una dolorosa verdad, la bruja no era más que una niña pequeña llamada Agatha, que como Norman, también podía ver a los muertos y que esos siete Zombis eran los mismos que la ejecutaron en ese entonces, tras descubrir esa verdad, Batman ahora se encuentra realmente furioso y no es el único"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=gtUOpd-TfAc**

_**La **__**caza**__** de brujas**__** es la búsqueda de brujos, **__**brujas**__** o pruebas de **__**brujería**__**, que lleva a acusar a personas de practicar la brujería, a un juicio y finalmente a una condena. Muchas culturas, tanto antiguas como modernas, han reaccionado de forma puntual a las acusaciones de brujería con miedo supersticioso y han castigado, o incluso asesinado, a los presuntos o presuntas practicantes. **_

_**Diversos pueblos nativos de regiones como la América prehispánica, la selva amazónica, África, Australia y Papúa Nueva Guinea creen o han creído que los chamanes o individuos con supuestos poderes pueden provocar la muerte de otros a distancia. En algunas de estas culturas tradicionales toda desgracia, enfermedad o muerte es atribuida a los dioses o al mal causado por un tercero (brujo). **_

_**Actualmente en las tribus indígenas de Papúa Nueva Guinea se han registrado casos de hombres acusados de causar la muerte de otras personas mediante brujería. Tales "brujos" son asesinados y comidos por los aldeanos, el canibalismo es considerado una forma de defensa frente al posible mal que pueda continuar haciendo el alma del brujo. **_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 8**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 8 La Venganza del más Allá**

**II**

**( www. youtube watch? v=wnybjY06bIs)**

**Un día cualquiera, de un año cualquiera,  
Hay una falsa tranquilidad hay fuera,  
Ni coches en la calle, ni niños en los parques,  
Algo me dice que ya nada será igual que antes.**

**Ellos están en todas partes,  
Si me descuido podrían devorarme,  
Y saciar su hambre no entra en mis planes pendientes,  
Es otro amanecer en esta tierra de muertos vivientes,**

**Vivo en las afueras de la ciudad,  
Escondido luchando por mi vida,  
Tal vez no quede nadie vivo en la humanidad,  
Y esos Zombis buscan como locos su comida.**

**He conseguido armas en una tienda de caza,  
Por si una visita inesperada viene a casa,  
Tengo municiones, tomo precauciones,  
Cada vez que salgo en busca de provisiones**

**El caos se percibe, la lucha no termina,  
La muerte me persigue cuando cruzo cada esquina,  
Un virus mortal si te muerden date por perdido,  
Vivo en la desolación y todavía no he entendido.**

**Que fue lo que pasó, que nos querían ocultar,  
Las noticias nos mentían no decían la verdad.  
Y ahora la muerte camina, está por todas partes,  
El mundo nunca será como antes.**

**La vida ya no es igual,  
La muerte ya no es igual,  
Es una manera más, ellos me quieren cazar,  
Yo solo y nadie más, en la humanidad,  
Conmigo no podrás,  
Ten cuidado los ojos bien abiertos,  
Es el amanecer de los muertos.**

**Tengo que ser fuerte, la realidad es obvia,  
La electricidad hace tiempo que es historia,  
Hay que salir de día, cada esquina, cada portal,  
Puede ser mortal, ellos no tiene memoria.**

**Solo quieren comer y al parecer yo soy su plato,  
Si me muerden me suicido, ese es el trato,  
No les saldrá barato luchar con mi inteligencia,  
Me mantiene vivo mi instinto de supervivencia.**

**Toda la gente que yo conocía murió,  
Todo lo que hice en vida desapareció,  
No hay gobierno ni leyes donde ahora vives,  
Es un infierno y si eres listo sobrevives.**

**Al eterno sin vivir de esta tierra de no muertos,  
Ya casi no se reír me deprimo por momentos,  
Esperando que aparezca alguien algún ser humano,  
Pero cada día veo ese objetivo más lejano.**

**Y vuelvo al exterior en busca de alimento,  
No seré su presa por sorpresa los reviento,  
Soy leyenda como Will casi vivo en Silent Hill,  
Yo camino por la Street con el corazón a mil.**

**Sabiendo que cualquier día puede acabar todo,  
No tengo nada que perder de cualquier modo,  
Esta anocheciendo y vuelvo a mi refugio a salvo,  
Una vez más estoy vivo de milagro.**

**La vida ya no es igual,  
La muerte ya no es igual,  
Es una manera más, ellos me quieren cazar,  
Yo solo y nadie más, en la humanidad,  
Conmigo no podrás,  
Ten cuidado los ojos bien abiertos,  
Es el amanecer de los muertos.**

**Un día cualquiera, de un año cualquiera,  
Quisiera escribir mi despedida,  
Llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo este diario,  
Ya no me queda esperanza alguna al contrario,  
De madrugada han entrado a mi refugio y me han mordido,  
Es cuestión de tiempo así que me despido,  
No sé si quedara alguien vivo,  
Pero espero que algún día lean lo que escribo…**

Una vez que la visión termino, se hizo un largo silencio, mismo que nadie rompía, al tiempo que Norman hacia la pregunta que tanto Batman como Firebird tenían en su cabeza en esos momentos, además de una creciente rabia.

-¿Cómo pudieron? Era solo una niña…ella era igual…a mí…-dijo Norman llorando y mirando a Hopkins con asco.

El hombre o lo que quedaba del hombre, acerco una mano hacia el niño, pero repentinamente y para terror del resto de los Zombis, Sunset arremetió contra él, comenzando a golpearlo sin compasión alguna, no sabía si eso le causaba dolor alguno o no, pero a la peli fuego no le importaba.

Golpeándolo de manera salvaje en el rostro, la peli fuego lo sujeto de su traje y lo estrello contra un escritorio, los demás Zombis retrocedieron sumamente asustados, al tiempo que Sunset sujetaba a Hopkins de un brazo y lo estrellaba repetidamente contra la pared, chocando su cabeza una y otra vez.

-¿Esto te duele? ¿Te duele hijo de puta? ¿Quieres que pare?-cuestionaba molesta-¡Te voy a tener la misma piedad que tú le tuviste a esa pobre niña! ¡NINGUNA!-bramo lanzándolo contra el suelo con fuerza.

Los Zombis solo podían ver asustados lo que pasaba y ni que decir de Norman, justo cuando Sunset lo levanto de nuevo y se dispuso a darle otro golpe, con el cual esperaba hacerle un daño irreparable, algo bastante improbable, considerando que Hopkins ya era un No Muerto, Batman la sujeto del brazo, captando su atención.

-Ya fue suficiente Firebird-indico el Caballero de la Noche, Sunset quiso replicar, pero al ver las expresiones de Batman y sentir la fuerza que empleaba para detenerla, se dio cuenta de que su mentor también estaba furioso por lo que acababan de presenciar y estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reaccionar como ella, así que asintió y se relajó lo mejor que pudo.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que su pupila ya estaba algo calmada, Batman se dirigió hacia Hopkins y este retrocedió asustado-¿Por qué?-cuestiono Batman chirriando los dientes-¿Por qué hicieron algo tan abominable?-.

Hopkins no respondió, miro a Norman y comenzó a hablar en un gemido muy similar a un rugido, el Caballero de la Noche sabía que Norman podría traducirle y lo miro-Dice que necesitan mi ayuda, para que yo leal la historia y calme a la niña, de ese modo podrán volver a la tumba-tradujo.

Batman entonces alzo su brazo y sujeto a Hopkins del cuello de su traje, volviendo a asustar a los demás Zombis-¡Esa no es la respuesta que espero!-expreso con un tono de voz claramente amenazador.

-¡Tome su libro!-grito Norman lanzándolo contra Hopkins-¡Y léaselo usted!-.

Hopkins miro a Norman con ojos suplicantes, cuando Batman lo estrello contra la pared-¡Estoy esperando!-advirtió con un tono de voz que claramente indicaba que no estaba de muy buen humor.

Sin poder negarse más y sabiendo lo que podría pasarle, Hopkins dio la respuesta en un gruñido-Dice que estaban asustados, pero ¿de qué?-pregunto Norman y Hopkins le dio la respuesta-¿de la niña?-.

Sunset soltó un bufido al escuchar eso-¡Por favor! ¿Cometieron esa monstruosidad por tenerle miedo a una niña?-pregunto en tono burlón-¿Tiene alguna puta idea de lo ridículo que suena todo eso? ¿Alguno la tiene?-cuestiono mirando a los demás Zombis, que solo agacharon la cabeza.

Hopkins volvió a gruñir-Dice que pensaron que estaban haciendo lo correcto, pero que ahora ve que no es así y que ahora sufren el merecido castigo, pero ellos quieren volver a la tumba, eso es lo único que desean-tradujo Norman.

Batman miro al niño y luego a Hopkins, el cual desvió la mirada, no solo por sentirse intimidado por aquel hombre, sino también porque no era capaz de ver a nadie a los ojos por la enorme culpa que sentía, sin previo aviso, el Caballero de la Noche lo lanzo al suelo y se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Año tras año, siempre hacen lo mismo, alguien lee la historia para que duerma, eso no arreglara nada, en especial porque el próximo año volverá a repetirse el ciclo-señalo Batman y Sunset quedo de piedra.

-¡Batman! ¿No estarás considerando ayudarlos o sí? ¡Después de lo que hicieron…esto es lo menos que se merecen, yo digo que los entreguemos a esa turba enfurecida y que los destrocen sin piedad!-bramo Sunset mirándolos con odio y asco.

-Esa no es justicia, Firebird-le recordó Batman con tono calmado y Sunset guardo silencio-además, no tengo intenciones de ayudarlos-eso último tomo por sorpresa a Sunset, Norman e incluso a los Zombis, quienes se llenaron una vez más de terror ante aquella afirmación-voy a ayudar a esa pequeña niña y si en el proceso ellos también son beneficiados, entonces que se consideren afortunados, porque en lo que a mí concierne, esto es poco a comparación de lo que realmente merecen-expuso Batman mirándolos con mucho asco, para luego avanzar hacia Hopkins, quien retrocedió de manera instintiva-ahora dime ¿Dónde está enterrada esa pequeña?-pregunto con tono amenazador.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Fuera de la biblioteca, la muchedumbre estaba histérica, ansiosa por enviar a los Zombis y a esos demonios al Infierno del que salieron, cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió y Norman salió del edificio, con los Zombis detrás de él.

-¡Es Norman!-grito Sandra alarmada.

-¡Por favor escuchen, esto no es lo que parece!-gritaba Norman tratando de hacer razonar a toda esa gente, hecho que parecía imposible, en especial cuando el cadete grito "a ellos", fue el detonante que necesitaron para lanzarse contra los Zombis, los cuales se encogieron de miedo.

Para su suerte, Batman y Firebird aparecieron, colocándose entre la muchedumbre y los Zombis-¡El demonio!-grito el oficial.

-¡Es Batman torpe!-regaño la oficial Hooper.

-Oh…lo siento…-se disculpó sonriendo nerviosamente.

Batman avanzo hacia la muchedumbre y esta quedo estática al ver a la imponente figura del Caballero de la Noche-Estos Zombis no son más que unos cobardes que cometieron un crimen imperdonable hace mucho tiempo, la bruja que ustedes siempre conmemoran por su ejecución no era lo que creen, era un alma inocente y pura, tal como ese chico lo es-señalo Batman y Norman sonrió, al tiempo que Sunset le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

Casi al instante, Courtney y los demás llegaron a la biblioteca, atentos a las palabras de Batman-El crimen que estas personas cometieron provoco que los maldijeran, fueron gente tonta que no supieron hacer las cosas bien, en otras palabras eran iguales a ustedes-señalo Batman.

-¡Por eso todo esto tiene que acabar!-intervino Norman-¡Y sé cómo hacerlo!-.

-¡Por favor Norman, no empieces con tus ridiculeces!-pidió Perry sintiéndose apenado de que su hijo volviera a hacer una escena ante todo el pueblo.

Norman quiso decirle algo, pero Batman intervino-Usted es su padre ¿verdad?-pregunto con tono amable y Perry asintió, sin saber cómo sentirse ante la mirada de Batman-dígame, si yo puedo creer en él ¿Por qué usted no?-pregunto con el mismo tono amable, dejando a Perry congelado.

Sandra también quedo muda al escuchar eso, al tiempo que el Dúo Dinámico avanzaba, acompañado por Norman y los Zombis, la gente se hizo a un lado, dejándoles pasar, la peli fuego sujeto a Hopkins y lo empujó hacia adelante.

-Muy bien, comienza a cantar ¿Dónde está sepultada?-pregunto con tono serio.

Hopkins señalo hacia las afueras de la ciudad-Tardaremos mucho si vamos a pie-observo Hopkins.

-Habría sido buena idea traer el Bati Móvil o al menos las Bati Motos-señalo Sunset.

-Pueden usar mi auto-dijo Perry entregándole las llaves a Batman.

-Gracias-dijo Batman.

-Y Norman…buena suerte-le deseo su padre y Norman sonrió, al tiempo que Sandra lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Llevando a Hopkins con ellos y dejando a los demás Zombis en el pueblo, Batman y los demás se pusieron en marcha, con Hopkins indicándoles el camino, por desgracia, muchas rutas estaban bloqueadas debido a algunos escombros, pero eso no era impedimento para el Caballero de la Noche, que los cruzaba todos, aunque tuviera que dañar el auto.

-A mi papá no le va a gustar esto-dijo Norman preocupado por la reacción de este cuando viera los daños de su coche.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer con estas condiciones-explico Sunset encogiéndose en hombros.

Hopkins siguió mostrando el camino y finalmente, llegaron al sendero que los conduciría hacia donde se encontraba enterrada Agatha, con un gruñido y señalamiento de su dedo, les indico cual era el sitio exacto.

-Bien, habrá que ser muy cuidadosos, no creo que se sienta muy feliz de tener compañía-indico Batman y los dos chicos asintieron.

Antes de irse, Sunset se volteó de manera inesperada y le dio un tremendo puñetazo a Hopkins, provocando que su cabeza se desprendiera de su cuerpo, el Caballero de la Noche la miro de manera represiva.

-¿Qué? Tal vez nos escuche si ve que no estamos muy contentos con estos tipos-dijo encogiéndose en hombros y sonriendo con inocente.

Batman y Norman ingresaron al bosque, seguidos de cerca por Sunset, ya que ella cuidaba la retaguardia, mientras avanzaban, se podía ver que estaban más cerca del punto de origen de toda esa tormenta, fue cuando un rayo salió de la nada y casi los golpea.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Batman.

-¡Batman!-grito Sunset cuando los árboles comenzaron a cobrar vida, cerrándoles el camino de regreso y sujetándolos de las piernas para impedirles cualquier movimiento.

Rápidamente, Batman y Sunset emplearon sus herramientas para liberarse y liberar a Norman, llegando finalmente al árbol indicado, mismo que irradiaba una gran cantidad de energía espectral color dorada, el trío avanzo de manera cautelosa y fue cuando una voz se escuchó.

-¿Quiénes son?-era la voz de una niña, pero se escuchaba llena de furia, rabia y en un tono sumamente sobrenatural.

-¡Me llamo Norman y soy de este pueblo!-respondió Norman.

-¡Escucha! ¡Sabemos quién eres en realidad, sabemos tu historia y lo que te hicieron esos hombres!-grito Batman tratando de ubicarla.

-¡Entonces deben saber que esto es lo que se merecen!-bramo Agatha con un gran sentimiento de odio hacia esas personas.

-¡Mira, concuerdo contigo, yo también creo que esto es lo menos que se merece, pero estas lastimando gente inocente!-grito Sunset.

Fue cuando Agatha apareció, en una forma espectral que irradiaba ira, de color dorado y cuyos ojos mostraban todo su dolos-¡Nadie es inocente!-.

-¡Espera! ¡Sé que tienes miedo, estas confundida, quiero ayudarte, podemos ayudarte!-declaro Batman.

-¡No!-bramo Agatha con rabia, provocando que todo el suelo se sacudiera violentamente y comenzara a agrietarse.

Los tres trataban de buscar terreno firme, pero Agatha acababa de modificar la realidad, provocando que entraran a un espacio vacío, donde caer no sería muy agradable-¡Por favor detente! ¡Solo queremos hablar! ¡Quiero que sepas que te entiendo, sé lo que sientes en estos momentos!-grito Norman.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¡Nadie puede comprender como me siento!-gritaba Agatha con mucha rabia.

Sunset se sostuvo de un pedazo de tierra y se impulsó-¡Yo puedo darme una idea, por mucho tiempo me sentí igual que tú, me sentí sola! ¡Pero no tienes por qué estarlo, no tienes que seguir sufriendo!-.

-¡Lo que esos tipos te hicieron fue monstruoso, pero hacerles lo mismo no te hará sentir mejor, solo te convertirá en alguien como ellos!-declaro Batman.

Al escuchar eso, Agatha se quedó congelada, pero no tardo en enfurecerse-¡Yo no soy…como ELLOS!-bramo disparando descargas de energía a diestra y siniestra, Batman protegió a Norman y recibió un golpe que casi lo derriba.

-¡Quieres que ellos sufran tanto como ellos te hicieron sufrir, pero al final no conseguirás nada!-grito Sunset.

-¡Yo solo quiero que todos sepan lo malos que fueron conmigo!-replico Agatha.

Batman se levantó bastante adolorido-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con tono preocupado.

-Lo estoy, pero… ¿Qué haremos? No quiere escucharnos y…-.

-Entonces haremos que nos escuche-dijo Batman-después de todo, tú debes saber muy bien cómo se debe sentir-le señalo el Caballero de la Noche.

Norman se quedó pensando y finalmente tomo una decisión, comenzó a avanzar hacia Agatha y empezó a narrar aquella historia-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Cállate! ¡No me gusta esa historia!-.

La historia contaba de una niña que era especial y única, pero que para las personas del pueblo donde vivía, era una abominación, el don que ella poseía lo consideraban un mensajero del demonio, Agatha no quería escuchar esa historia, realmente la odiaba y comenzó a hacer todo lo posible para no seguir oyéndola, pero entonces, Batman también comenzó a contarla y Sunset se unió poco después.

-No…no…no… ¡CALLENSE! ¡ODIO ESA HISTORIA! ¡LA ODIO! ¡LA ODIO! ¡LA ODIO!-gritaba Agatha lanzando un grito de furia hacia el cielo y provocando un gran estruendo.

Los tres resistían como podían-¡Es verdad, es una horrible historia!-reconoció Batman-¡Pero solo lo es mientras tu sigas creyéndola!-.

-¡No tienes que hacer esto!-grito Sunset.

-¡Te enfocaste tanto con las personas que fueron malas contigo, que olvidaste que aún había gente buena en el mundo!-grito Norman.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-gritaba Agatha sacudiendo su cabeza para no escuchar más.

-¡Debe haber alguien que haya sido amable contigo, alguien que te dio cariño, alguien como…!-.

-Tu madre-finalizo Batman y Agatha abrió mucho los ojos, al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar y fue ese momento, la oportunidad que Sunset aprovecho para saltar y abrazarla con fuerza.

En cuanto la peli fuego la abrazo, Agatha sintió una sensación agradable e increíblemente familiar, tanto era así que poco a poco se tranquilizó y todo el lugar paso a convertirse en un hermoso campo lleno de árboles, con el más majestuoso de todos en el centro, Agatha ya no era de color dorado, ahora tenía la misma apariencia que solía tener antes de morir.

Aun abrazándola, Sunset pudo sentir como Agatha se aferraba fuertemente en ella, Norman quiso acercarse, pero Batman lo detuvo, ninguno hizo el menor movimiento por un rato, solo observaban en silencio y esperaban, poco a poco, ambas se separaron y Agatha miro a Sunset.

-Agatha…mi nombre es Agatha-recordó.

-Es un muy lindo nombre-señalo Sunset sonriéndole y provocando que Agatha sonriera también, para después cambiar su expresión a una de tristeza.

-Aquí fue donde me enterraron-recordó-mi madre solía traerme aquí, me contaba muchas historias y todas terminaban con un final feliz-recordó sonriendo con nostalgia y amor, pero eso pronto dio paso a una mirada de enojo-y luego…esos hombres me llevaron y jamás la volví a ver-.

-Lo lamento-dijo Batman acercándose-sé lo que se siente perder a tus padres, aunque en mi caso fue al revés-.

-Lo que te hicieron fue injusto, pero…no por ello tienes que hacerles también lo mismo-dijo Norman-en el mundo no solo hay gente mala, también hay gente muy buena, tu misma lo dijiste, tu mamá era alguien maravillosa-.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de las personas que son malas y te hacen sufrir? ¿No les gustaría que sufrieran también?-pregunto Agatha con mucha tristeza.

-A veces-reconoció Norman-pero… ¿de que servirá eso a fin de cuentas?-.

-Por mucho que ellos sufran, eso no quitara el dolor que sientes en tu interior, siempre estará presente en ti, por más que trates de evitarlo-explico Sunset.

Agatha miro a Batman-¿Por qué me hicieron esto? ¿Por qué me alejaron de mi mamá? Yo solo jugaba, no le hice nada malo a nadie-dijo llorando y Batman la abrazo.

-La gente puede llegar a ser increíblemente estúpida, en especial cuando tienen miedo, pero aún hay buenas personas que siempre lucharan por lo que es correcto y justo, sé que lo que te paso no es fácil de olvidar, pues te negaron el justo derecho a la vida, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para reunirte con tu mamá de nuevo-aseguro Batman.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Agatha mirando al Caballero de la Noche.

-Lo prometo-repitió Batman con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Yo también-dijo Sunset acercándose.

-También yo-apoyo Norman y Agatha sonrió ante eso, para después abrazarse a los tres con mucha fuerza, sintiéndose finalmente en paz consigo misma, después de tantos años de llano y sufrimiento, atrapada en la más profunda soledad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Parecía que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad en el pueblo, era tanto así, que la gente llego hasta el sitio donde el auto del señor Perry quedo volcado por la tormenta, lo que valió que casi se desmayara, pero Sandra no lo dejo, pues no había señal alguna de su hijo.

Hopkins y el resto de los Zombis se preguntaban qué habría pasado, ya que todavía seguían ahí, tal vez Norman y esos dos personajes fracasaron, pero entonces ¿Por qué el clima se calmó?

De pronto, de la espesura del bosque, tres figuras comenzaron a salir del mismo, Sandra se llevó ambas manos a la boca con mucha emoción, ya que eran Norman, acompañado por Batman y Firebird, con el Caballero de la Noche llevando algo en sus brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que Batman lleva en brazos?-pregunto uno de los ciudadanos.

-Es una niña-respondió la oficial Hopper al enfocar mejor su vista, descubriendo a Agatha.

Hopkins y los Zombis quedaron estáticos al verla en brazos de Batman, con un aspecto tan fresco y una tranquilidad que contrarrestaba mucho con la mirada de miedo, odio y dolor con la que murió, estaba en perfectas condiciones, como si los años no hubieran pasado sobre ella.

-¡Oiga amigo!-intervino Perry-¡Sé que tiene muchas cosas que hacer y no es que me queje, pero quisiera saber cómo pretende pagarme lo de mi auto, literalmente lo hicieron trizas y yo…!-por toda respuesta, Sunset le dio un cheque sin decirle absolutamente nada y cuando Perry vio la cantidad que estaba escrita-¿a qué hora le gustaría su desayuno señor?-pregunto con un tono muy complaciente, Sandra solo rodo los ojos.

-Hijo ¿Quién es esa niña?-pregunto con un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación y confusión, ya que temía que esa pequeña haya sido alcanzada por la tormenta.

-Ella mamá…es la bruja que estas personas ejecutaron hace mucho tiempo-respondió Norman, dejando a Sandra con ambas manos en su boca y a todos los habitantes del pueblo indignados.

Hopkins y los Zombis solo pudieron agachar la cabeza con genuino arrepentimiento por haber sido tan estúpidos, fue cuando Batman se acercó al juez y este retrocedió-Si nunca hizo nada bueno en vida, comience a hacerlo en la muerte y dígame donde esta sepultada la madre de esta pequeña-ordeno Batman en un tono de voz que claramente indicaba que no esperaba ninguna otra respuesta.

Hopkins pareció comprenderlo, ya que asintió y comenzó a guiarlos, tuvieron que pasar por entre la muchedumbre, los cuales los miraban con mucha indignación y enojo, así como asco, de ser considerados héroes, pasaron a ser la escoria de todo ese pueblo, tal como siempre debieron haber sido.

Sabiendo que las cosas ya estaban calmadas, Courtney se acercó a Mitch-Oye Mitch, ya que ambos sobrevivimos a este apocalipsis Zombis ¿Qué te parece si uno de estos días vamos juntos al cine?-pregunto en un tono coqueto.

-Siempre y cuando no sean películas de Muertos Vivientes-dijo Mitch y de pronto, su rostro se ilumino-¿te importa si invitamos a mi novio? Le encantan las películas románticas-expreso con tono de emoción, mientras Courtney se quedaba con la boca abierta y una clara mirada de decepción.

-Era obvio-dijo Sunset sonriendo divertida, pues ella escucho toda la conversación, finalmente siguió a Batman y a Norman.

-¡Norman! ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Sandra.

-Tengo que cumplir con una promesa, tranquila mamá, ya todo está bien-aseguro Norman sonriéndole.

-Hijo…-la voz de Perry se escuchó y este se adelantó-ve y haz lo que tienes que hacer-Norman quedo mudo al escuchar eso-y yo…espero que puedas perdonarme…por no haber sabido comprenderte-.

-No hay nada que perdonar papá-aseguro Norman abrazando a su padre y viceversa.

Sandra también se unió al abrazo, mientras que Courtney aún no era capaz de reaccionar ante la tremenda sorpresa que se acababa de llevar, tras permanecer abrazados unos minutos, Norman finalmente se separó de sus padres y siguió al Dúo Dinámico, así como a los Zombis.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente llegaron al sitio indicado, Hopkins señalo la tumba que correspondía a la madre de Agatha, sin decir ni una sola palabra, Batman, Firebird y Norman avanzaron hacia la misma, una vez que estuvieron cerca, el Caballero de la Noche recostó el cuerpo de la pequeña niña en la tumba y la miro por unos instantes.

-Ya estas con ella-aseguro sonriéndole con tono amigable, poco a poco, el cuerpo de Agatha comenzó a desaparecer y en su lugar quedaron hermosas flores, mismas que salieron de la tierra misma y florecieron en ese mismo instante.

-Increíble-dijo Sunset sorprendida.

-Cuando el amor es muy poderoso no hay nada que no pueda ser posible-expreso Batman, dejando a la peli fuego sin habla ante aquella afirmación.

Norman miro a su alrededor y descubrió a Agatha a las afueras del cementerio, pero no estaba sola, la niña se encontraba en los brazos de una mujer muy parecida a ella, abrazándola con muchas fuerzas, mientras ambas lloraban llenas de felicidad, el chico no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber que ella era su madre, finalmente Agatha estaba otra vez en brazos de su madre.

Tras separarse, la madre de Agatha le dio un beso en la frente y la cargó, la niña se sintió tan feliz de esa experiencia una vez más, para después mirar hacia donde estaba Norman y con una enorme sonrisa llena de paz, felicidad y gratitud, madre e hija se marcharon del lugar, cruzando hacia la luz.

-Fue algo hermoso-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Esperen ¿ustedes pudieron verlo?-pregunto Norman.

-No, pero no necesitamos verlo para saber que fue una bella reunión-explico Batman y Norman quedo mudo, fue cuando los Zombis comenzaron a convertirse en fantasmas, revelando las apariencias que solían tener cuando estaban vivos.

El Caballero de la Noche no necesitaba ver lo que pasaría a continuación, porque ya lo sabía, cerrando los ojos con resignación, Hopkins extendió los brazos y espero, las sombras comenzaron a consumir a los siete aldeanos, la venganza de Agatha nunca sería la justicia, pero ahora que finalmente estaban libres de la maldición, debían enfrentarla por el crimen tan horrendo que cometieron en vida.

-Parece que se terminó, supongo que esta será la despedida…-cuando Norman volteo, ni Batman ni Firebird se encontraban a los alrededores, pero en el suelo había un Bati Boomerang con una nota.

"**Considérate un Justiciero Honorario"**

Tras leer la nota, Norman sonrió y se dirigió hacia el pueblo, sabiendo que a partir de ahora las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes.

**Caso Cerrado**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, el espíritu de Agatha descansa en paz y obtuvo la justicia que tanto merecía, un nuevo caso ha finalizado, pero…"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=wnybjY06bIs)**

**Un día cualquiera, de un año cualquiera,  
Hay una falsa tranquilidad hay fuera,  
Ni coches en la calle, ni niños en los parques,  
Algo me dice que ya nada será igual que antes.**

**Ellos están en todas partes,  
Si me descuido podrían devorarme,  
Y saciar su hambre no entra en mis planes pendientes,  
Es otro amanecer en esta tierra de muertos vivientes,**

**Vivo en las afueras de la ciudad,  
Escondido luchando por mi vida,  
Tal vez no quede nadie vivo en la humanidad,  
Y esos Zombis buscan como locos su comida.**

**He conseguido armas en una tienda de caza,  
Por si una visita inesperada viene a casa,  
Tengo municiones, tomo precauciones,  
Cada vez que salgo en busca de provisiones**

**El caos se percibe, la lucha no termina,  
La muerte me persigue cuando cruzo cada esquina,  
Un virus mortal si te muerden date por perdido,  
Vivo en la desolación y todavía no he entendido.**

**Que fue lo que pasó, que nos querían ocultar,  
Las noticias nos mentían no decían la verdad.  
Y ahora la muerte camina, está por todas partes,  
El mundo nunca será como antes.**

**La vida ya no es igual,  
La muerte ya no es igual,  
Es una manera más, ellos me quieren cazar,  
Yo solo y nadie más, en la humanidad,  
Conmigo no podrás,  
Ten cuidado los ojos bien abiertos,  
Es el amanecer de los muertos.**

**Tengo que ser fuerte, la realidad es obvia,  
La electricidad hace tiempo que es historia,  
Hay que salir de día, cada esquina, cada portal,  
Puede ser mortal, ellos no tiene memoria.**

**Solo quieren comer y al parecer yo soy su plato,  
Si me muerden me suicido, ese es el trato,  
No les saldrá barato luchar con mi inteligencia,  
Me mantiene vivo mi instinto de supervivencia.**

**Toda la gente que yo conocía murió,  
Todo lo que hice en vida desapareció,  
No hay gobierno ni leyes donde ahora vives,  
Es un infierno y si eres listo sobrevives.**

**Al eterno sin vivir de esta tierra de no muertos,  
Ya casi no se reír me deprimo por momentos,  
Esperando que aparezca alguien algún ser humano,  
Pero cada día veo ese objetivo más lejano.**

**Y vuelvo al exterior en busca de alimento,  
No seré su presa por sorpresa los reviento,  
Soy leyenda como Will casi vivo en Silent Hill,  
Yo camino por la Street con el corazón a mil.**

**Sabiendo que cualquier día puede acabar todo,  
No tengo nada que perder de cualquier modo,  
Esta anocheciendo y vuelvo a mi refugio a salvo,  
Una vez más estoy vivo de milagro.**

**La vida ya no es igual,  
La muerte ya no es igual,  
Es una manera más, ellos me quieren cazar,  
Yo solo y nadie más, en la humanidad,  
Conmigo no podrás,  
Ten cuidado los ojos bien abiertos,  
Es el amanecer de los muertos.**

**Un día cualquiera, de un año cualquiera,  
Quisiera escribir mi despedida,  
Llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo este diario,  
Ya no me queda esperanza alguna al contrario,  
De madrugada han entrado a mi refugio y me han mordido,  
Es cuestión de tiempo así que me despido,  
No sé si quedara alguien vivo,  
Pero espero que algún día lean lo que escribo…**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA, DESDE QUE INFORME QUE IBA A SACAR DE HIATUS MI FIC DE DIGIMON, HE ESTADO RECIBIENDO CIENTOS DE SUGERENCIAS Y MENSAJES POR PM QUE DICEN LO EMOCIONADOS QUE ESTAN, EN SERIO, ME DEJO SORPRENDIDO, AHORA MI DUDA ES ¿USTEDES QUIEREN QUE HAGA ESE FIC DESPUES DE ESTE O PREFIEREN QUE SIGA COMO LO PLANEE? POR MI PUEDO HACER CUALQUIERA DE LOS DOS, PORQUE YA LOS TENGO DESARROLLADOS, PERO QUISIERA QUE USTEDES ME DIJERAN CUAL PREFIEREN, COMO LES DIJE, YA TENGO TODO LISTO PARA AMBOS FICS, INCLUSO LOS OC PARA "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA" Y SI PREFIEREN EL DE DIGIMON, LOS PUEDO GUARDAR, PERO ME GUSTARIA SABER SU ELECCION Y ESTO NO LO DIGO CON INTENCION DE DEJAR EN HIATUS UNO DE ESOS DOS FICS, SINO POR LA IMPRESIÓN QUE ME DIO VER LLEGAR TANTOS MENSAJES PARA ESE FIC**

**Kuro Alter: **_fue algo más triste, después de todo, una niña inocente fue colgada por gente estúpida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_no realmente, porque la bruja solo era una niña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_lo hicieron, aunque Batman tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no hacer lo mismo que Sunset hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_fue más Sunset que Batman, aunque el Caballero de la Noche tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_Batman hizo todo lo posible para controlarse, logro hacerlo hasta cierto punto, pero no cuando pidieron ayuda y no daban razones de sus actos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Batman hizo su trabajo, pero en realidad, nunca tuvo deseos de ayudar a los Zombis, como dijo, ayudo a las niñas y si ellos se beneficiaban, bien por ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000000: **_y Batman lo resolvió todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_fue más Sunset, ya que Batman logro controlarse, pero por muy poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_razones le sobraban, pero logro sacar fuerzas para no descontrolarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_es increíble lo estúpida que puede llegar a ser la gente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_solo que Frollo nunca se arrepintió por nada de lo que hizo y obtuvo la justicia divina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kid Shooter: **_de todos modos el borrego nunca ha sido de mis platillos predilectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_solo que Frollo tuvo un final más satisfactorio, siendo golpeado por sus propias palabras finales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser3000000, Seiryu.001, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Franco, Kid Shooter, Espadachín de la Luz, Dark Digimon 16, Nahuel836, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	13. Payaso Diabolico

"_**Una terrible injusticia provocada por miedo e ignorancia desataron una devastadora maldición, una inocente niña que poseía un don maravilloso, fue ejecutada por siete personas ignorantes y estúpidas, quienes al fin supieron lo que ella sintió en esos momentos, por lo que Batman y Firebird, auxiliados por un chico llamado Norman, que también tenía el don de ver a los muertos, se dieron a la tarea de ayudarla a ser libre, tras lograr calmar su ira, hicieron lo que ella tanto deseaba, volver con su madre, una vez que la llevaron a donde ella se encontraba enterrada, por fin pudo descansar en paz y los Zombis volvieron a la tumba, preparándose para recibir el castigo divino que su terrible pecado les hizo ganarse, la venganza nunca será justicia y eso es algo que Agatha finalmente comprendió, pero…aún quedan amenazas con las cuales lidiar y una de ellas viene no con uno, sino con varios rostros"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=0DwYUxckZnw**

_**Pennywise es una antigua entidad cuya verdadera forma nunca fue vista. Tiene su origen antes de la formación del universo mismo en un lugar llamado "**__**Macrocosmos**__**", un plano dimensional donde existen él (en un sector que llama "**__**los fuegos fatuos**__**"), La Tortuga, más todo lo que existe. El Macrocosmos es tan grande que según se ha explicado, el universo mismo no es más que una mancha en el caparazón de la Tortuga, resultado de una vez que esta vomitó. **_

_**Es posible que Pennywise no tenga una apariencia física definida, al menos según los conceptos humanos, siendo su naturaleza muy similar a la idea de un omnipotente dios de la locura y la maldad. Esta es la razón por la que se lo denomina "**__**Eso**__**" (**__**It**__**, en inglés). La imagen que adopta con mayor frecuencia es la de un **__**payaso**__**; en su guarida subterránea toma forma de una monstruosa araña, que es la que mayormente se aproxima a lo que podría ser su apariencia "real".**_

_**También suele aparecer bajo la figura de algunos animales o cosas que son los peores miedos de algunos de los personajes de la trama. **_

_**El monstruo llegó a este mundo en forma de meteorito durante la **__**prehistoria**__**, en el sitio donde posteriormente se construiría el pueblo de Derry. Cuando los humanos comenzaron a colonizar el lugar, Pennywise despertó, se alimentó y adoptó un ciclo de **__**hibernación**__** que se repite cada 27 años: a cada ciclo sucede una terrible ola de **__**violencia**__**, después de la cual vuelve a dormir. **_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 9**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 9 Payaso Diabólico**

**( www. youtube watch? v=zrpPBqfUzp8)**

**Soy lo que quieras tu  
una ilusión un deseo  
errante**

**Soy un triste bufón  
un lunático muy  
cruel**

**he querido salir  
huyendo de aquí  
mas no tengo a donde ir**

**no tiene a donde  
ir**

**soy un arlequín  
que llora y que ríe hasta enloquecer  
preso de la ironía otra vez  
siéntense la función va a  
comenzar...**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
siniestra sonrisa acongoja tu faz  
y de este tropiezo te vas a burlar...  
bufón hazme reír...**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
lágrimas y risas comedia brutal  
un cómico iluso un triste juglar...**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
ahora el sarcasmo es una enfermedad  
no hay nada que pueda curar este mal...**

**soy lo que quieras tu  
un actor sublime y desfachatado  
soy un vil santurrón  
te mutilo en corazón...**

**he querido saber qué piensas de mi  
dime que ha pasado aquí  
dime que ha pasado aquí  
porque estoy aquí**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
siniestra sonrisa acongoja tu faz  
y de este tropiezo te vas a burlar...**

**bufón hazme reír  
yo no soy... un bufón**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
siniestra sonrisa acongoja tu faz  
y de este tropiezo te vas a burlar...**

Batman y Sunset viajaban en el Bati Móvil rumbo al pueblo de Derry en Maine, el Caballero de la Noche recibió un pedido de parte del Demonio Etrigan, quien le conto que una criatura diabólica habitaba en ese lugar y que llevaba siglos aterrorizando esa zona, asesinando a niños inocentes de una manera cruel y brutal.

-Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que vamos a investigar?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-Aparentemente desde hace muchos años ha habido varios asesinatos brutales, mismos que se repiten constantemente cada 27 años, principalmente con la desaparición de varios niños inocentes, informes que no son tomados en cuenta por los adultos de ese pueblo sino hasta tiempo después-explico Batman.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Niños desaparecen y no lo toman en cuenta!-exclamo Sunset sin saber que pensar al respecto.

-Según Etrigan, la criatura que ahí ronda se encarga de mantener a los adultos en un estado de control mental, lo que los hace ignorante e insensibles a la terrible ola de violencia que azota su pueblo durante ese tiempo-explico Batman-solo los niños son invulnerables a ello-.

-Porque ellos son las víctimas, Dioses-gruño Sunset-¿y qué tipo de criatura es la que vamos a enfrentar esta vez?-pregunto recordando a Freddy Krueger.

-No estoy del todo seguro, pero Etrigan me conto que se trataba de una criatura que posee no una, sino cientos de formas-respondió Batman.

-Eso no ayuda mucho-dijo Sunset, al ver un letrero que indicaba que ya les faltaba muy poco para llegar al pueblo de Derry-¿y entonces donde comenzaremos?-pregunto Sunset con seriedad.

-Comenzaremos en la calle donde el último niño desapareció, un joven llamado Georgie Denbrough, el cual desapareció hace un año exactamente-respondió el Caballero de la Noche mostrando la foto del niño.

Finalmente, el Bati Móvil ingreso al pueblo, dejando al Dúo Dinámico descender del mismo, el Caballero de la Noche y su leal aprendiz comenzaron a caminar por las oscuras calles, aunque Sunset tenía la sensación de que estaban siendo observados, sin embargo, no era capaz de ubicar el lugar.

-Parece un pueblo fantasma-gruño Sunset mirando en todas direcciones.

-Hemos llegado-dijo Batman señalando una casa, la misma donde solía vivir Georgie.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior de una de las habitaciones de aquella casa, Bill Denbrough, el hermano mayor de Georgie, se estaba recuperando después de haber recibido un fuerte regaño de parte de su padre, ya que él no quería aceptar la idea de que su hermano hubiera muerto, estaba obsesionado con buscarlo y con encontrarlo, juraba que lo iba a hacer y entonces podría disculparse con él por no haberlo protegido de la manera correcta.

Tan absorto estaba con lo suyo que no noto cierta presencia, hasta que finalmente volteo y se topó con la imponente, aterradora y sorprendente visión de Batman, Bill por poco se desmayada, pero el Caballero de la Noche lo tranquilizo.

-Tranquilo muchacho, no vine aquí a hacer daño-dijo Batman con tono calmado, al tiempo que Sunset daba un paso al frente.

-Creo que ya debes haber escuchado de nosotros, después de todo, somos muy conocidos, en especial mi mentor-señalo la peli fuego divertida y Bill asintió.

-N…no…puedo creer…que en verdad sea usted… ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto Bill sorprendido.

-Lo mismo que tú, quiero ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermano menor y a todos los niños desaparecidos-respondió Batman mostrando la foto de Georgie y de muchos otros pequeños.

Bill miro la foto de su hermanito y de muchos otros niños, el chico comenzó a llorar, hecho que conmovió a Sunset, pero tenía que contenerse, no sería apropiado abrazar a un muchacho que apenas conocía, el Caballero de la Noche, por su parte, se acercó a él y le coloco una mano en su hombro.

-Sé que estos son momentos muy duros para ti, pero necesito que me digas todo lo que ocurrió el día en que tu hermano desapareció, eso podría darnos un indicio de donde comenzar a buscarlo-pidió Batman con tono amable.

Bill vacilo un momento, pero finalmente asintió, después de todo, se trataba de Batman, conocido por ser el hombre que siempre atrapaba al malo, así que le conto todo lo que ocurrió ese horrible día de hace un año, le conto que le había hecho un barquito de papel para que saliera a navegarlo en la lluvia…jamás regreso, una anciana afirma que vio al niño resbalarse y caer en las alcantarillas, lo buscaron por un tiempo que a Bill le pareció bastante corto, incluso sus padres parecían haberse olvidado de él.

-No creo que eso haya pasado-aseguro Batman-muy bien, entonces ya sabemos en donde comenzar la búsqueda-.

-Y no es muy agradable-gruño Sunset.

Batman y Firebird se dispusieron a retirarse, pero Bill los detuvo-Esperen, voy con ustedes-dijo el chico.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes hacerlo, no sabemos que es lo que encontraremos ahí dentro, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí-dijo Batman.

-Con todo respeto, es mi hermano el que está perdido y no puede esperar que me quede aquí cómodamente sabiendo que él podría estar en cualquier lugar de esa alcantarilla-Bill se dio la vuelta y comenzó a recoger algunas cosas-voy ir con ustedes, lo quieran o…-cuando volteo, del Dúo Dinámico no había señal alguna-…no…-murmuro confundido ante aquella repentina desaparición.

**(-)(-)(-)**

No les tomo mucho tiempo encontrar una tapa de alcantarilla por la que fácilmente podrían entrar, el Caballero de la Noche la abrió y el asqueroso olor provoco que Sunset se protegiera la nariz.

-Qué asco-dijo sintiendo deseos de vomitar.

-A veces tienes que hacer las cosas más inesperadas-dijo Batman comenzando a entrar.

-¿No podríamos pedirles ayuda a Leo y a sus hermanos? Después de todo, ellos han vivido toda su vida dentro de una-señalo Sunset, sabiendo que Batman ni siquiera haría caso a su sugerencia, entrando después de él.

Ambos cayeron en un camino y comenzaron a caminar, después de que Batman sacara una linterna-Por lo que hemos visto, la calle va cuesta abajo, así que Georgie debió seguir a su barco de papel hasta que ingreso por este drenaje-señalo Batman llegando al mismo.

-¿Crees que resbalo y cayó?-pregunto Sunset no muy segura de esa posibilidad.

-No lo creo, ocurrió algo más-Batman ilumino el suelo y encontró algo, un tenis de tamaño infantil, con mucho cuidado lo levanto y lo observo, tenía pequeñas gotas de sangre en la puntilla.

De pronto, Sunset sintió algo alrededor-Batman, creo que no estamos solos-dijo mirando hacia el túnel oscuro y Batman se incorporó al sentirlo también.

-Lo sé-confirmo Batman comenzando a iluminar todo el lugar, él también podía sentirlo, una presencia maligna que parecía estar en todas partes.

De pronto, al final del túnel, una siniestra figura hizo acto de aparición, parecía un payaso de cabello rojo, vestido de manera que parecía una extraña combinación de estilo medieval, renacentista, victoriano e isabelino, sosteniendo en su mano derecha un globo de color rojo, mirando al Dúo Dinámico de una manera bastante perturbadora.

-Hola Drácula ¿Qué haces en estos lugares? Estos son mis territorios-dijo el payaso riéndose de manera divertida.

Batman entrecerró los ojos de manera analítica-¿Un payaso? ¿Será un primo del Guasón?-inquirió Sunset colocándose en guardia.

-Oh, que grosero soy, no me he presentado, soy Pennywise, el Payaso Bailarín, es un gusto conocerlos-dijo haciendo una reverencia-pero díganme ¿Qué hacen un par de cosplay en un sitio como este?-.

-Creo que tú sabes la respuesta, Pennywise, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre-dijo Batman mirando al payaso con bastante seriedad.

Pennywise miro a Batman y este le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento, poco a poco la sonrisa de Pennywise comenzó a desaparecer, al darse cuenta de lo poderosa que era la mente de Batman, luego dirigió su vista hacia Sunset, pero el Caballero de la Noche se colocó en medio.

-¿Quién o que eres en realidad?-cuestiono Batman con tono desafiante.

Pennywise se rio-Creo que ya fui claro en eso, pero no tienes por qué ser tan grosero ¿no quieres un globo?-pregunto extendiendo el globo rojo en su mano-son muy bonitos y todos flotan, flotan muy alto y cuando estén aquí conmigo ¡También flotaran!-bramo Pennywise abriendo sus bocas y revelando una hilera de filosos colmillos, al tiempo que su rostro se volvía demoniaco y arremetía contra ambos.

Batman se colocó en guardia y espero a que el payaso se acercara lo suficiente, lanzando un golpe, mismo que no acertó, pues Pennywise desapareció repentinamente, Sunset se mantuvo en guardia también, sintiendo que este la atrapaba de la cara.

-¿Qué dices tú niña? ¿No quieres un globo?-pregunto sacando la lengua de manera amenazante, pero Batman lanzo uno de sus Bati Boomerangs y se la corto, distrayéndolo lo suficiente para que Sunset se liberara al darle una patada en el abdomen.

La lengua del payaso quedo en el suelo, mientras este rugía con ferocidad, mirándolos a ambos con rabia, el maligno ente se dispuso a volver a atacar, pero esta vez, Batman fue más rápido y le propino un puñetazo en el rostro, para asombro de ambos, el rostro se partió en dos y unas extrañas luces aparecieron del mismo.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Sunset.

-¡No las veas!-grito Batman reconociendo aquellas luces, para saltar sobre ella y envolverla con su capa, al tiempo que él también se cubría con la misma.

Cuando el resplandor de luz ceso, Batman pudo descubrirse y se dieron cuenta de que ese payaso ya no estaba en ninguna parte, el Caballero de la Noche se incorporó y miro a su alrededor, para después dirigir su vista hacia su protegida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Batman con tono preocupado.

-Si…estoy bien, pero ¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?-pregunto confundida ante aquella luz que le pareció bastante llamativa.

-Fuego Fauto, unas luces que tan brillantes e intensas que te hipnotizan en el menor de los casos, ya que si las miras fijamente por mucho tiempo podrías llegar a morir-explico Batman.

-¿Y ese payaso es una de esas luces?-exclamo Sunset confundida.

-No creo que sea un payaso y tampoco creo que sea una de las luces, ya había escuchado algo sobre él, tenemos que volver al Bati Móvil de inmediato-indico Batman.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras volver a su vehículo, el Caballero de la Noche y Firebird comenzaron su investigación gracias al libro de leyendas que Zantanna le había dado a Batman, no paso mucho tiempo para que encontrar algo, una criatura interdimensional sin nombre, a la que la humanidad llamo…

-Eso, que nombre tan curioso-dijo Sunset.

-Se le llama así porque no tiene una forma ni un nombre definido, un ser que puede tomar cualquier tipo de forma, siempre y cuando pueda infundir el miedo en sus víctimas, pero según los registros históricos, esta criatura tiene una fascinación por los niños, ya que sus miedos son más fáciles de explotar que en los adultos, se alimenta del miedo y de la carne de estos, un ser similar a Creepers-explico Batman tras leer su historia.

-Y a Krueger por su predilección con los niños-gruño Sunset.

Batman siguió estudiando la historia de la criatura-Muchos creen que es uno de los hijos más antiguos de Drago, la Gran Bestia del Mal, el cual llego a la Tierra hace muchos años en forma de un meteorito y algunos creen que fue el mismo que causo la extinción de los dinosaurios-continuo contando Batman.

-Entonces podemos agregar aniquilación de toda una especia a su lista de crímenes-señalo Sunset-pero lo que no entiendo es si se trata de un ser increíblemente poderoso ¿Por qué adoptar la forma de un payaso?-.

-Para darle a sus víctimas una falsa sensación de seguridad, después de todo, a los niños les gustan los payasos, en especial aquellos que hacen cosas sumamente divertidas, según esta historia, Eso es el enemigo mortal de otro ser omnipotente llamado "La Tortuga", quien conoce todo sobre esta criatura y como matarlo-explico Batman.

-¿Y cómo se logra acabar con él?-inquirió Sunset.

-Mediante el Ritual de Chüd-respondió Batman tras leer esa parte, dejando a Sunset con evidente cara de confusión absoluta.

-¿Y qué rayos es esa cosa?-pregunto confundida.

Batman se quedó pensando un momento-No estoy seguro, pero pienso averiguarlo, lo único que sí puedo decirte con seguridad es que una ceremonia que se lleva a cabo en un plano psíquico, realizarlo no será sencillo-reconoció Batman un poco preocupado-esta podría ser una de las criaturas más poderosas con las que nos hayamos topado, vencerlo no será fácil-.

-¿Crees que necesitaremos ayuda?-pregunto Sunset y Batman no respondió, simplemente puso el auto en marcha, debían averiguar todo lo posible sobre la criatura si es que querían tener una oportunidad contra ella.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Al Día Siguiente**

Batman y Firebird estaban haciendo un recorrido por las afueras del pueblo, esta vez a pie, habían pasado gran parte de la noche tratando de averiguar en qué consistía el ritual de Chüd, hasta el momento no tenían muchas pistas y eso era algo que estaba preocupando al Caballero de la Noche, por ese motivo, decidieron cambiar de estrategia y averiguar dónde podría ser el escondite de este enemigo.

En todo ese tiempo, no volvieron a toparse con el payaso, algo que capto mucho la atención de Batman, como si de alguna manera, él supiera que se expondría al confrontarlos de nuevo, ahora mismo estaba pasando por un puente, siempre atentos a cualquier posible sorpresa de ese payaso, cuando un sonido que venía de debajo del puente capto su atención.

Unos bravucones estaban golpeando sin piedad alguna a un muchacho robusto, el cual luchaba desesperadamente por su vida, fue cuando uno de ellos intento quemarlo con un cigarro, pero su compañero lo detuvo, pues quería escribir su nombre en el estómago del indefenso chico sin compasión alguna, sonriendo sádicamente, el muchacho se dispuso a cumplir con su amenaza, mientras sus amigos se reían cruelmente, cuando de pronto una mano sujeto al bravucón con el cuchillo y todos los demás se asustaron al ver quien era.

-Creo que alguien necesita enseñarte buenos modales-dijo Sunset sonriéndole desde detrás de Batman, pues el Caballero de la Noche era el que sostenía el brazo del muchacho.

Asustado, el chico se soltó y retrocedió junto con sus amigos, mientras que Ben se quedaba en shock al ver quien era su salvador-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto y el muchacho solo pudo asentir con la boca muy abierta-dame eso-ordeno Batman refiriéndose al cuchillo.

-¡Chupa mis bolas!-bramo el chico lanzándole un golpe con el cuchillo, mismo que Batman detuvo con mucha facilidad y de un fuerte apretón, le doblo la mano y lo obligo a soltar el arma, para espanto de sus amigos, Batman arrojo al chico al suelo.

-Deberías comenzar a aprender mejores modales, te ayudara mucho a largo plazo-dijo Batman-ahora lárguense-ordeno con un tono de voz atemorizante y el grupo no tuvo más opción que huir.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sunset ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Si…muchas gracias…-.

-¡Ben!-un grito capto la atención de los tres, fue cuando Bill, en compañía de sus amigos, Beverly, Stanley, Mike, Richie y Eddie hicieron acto de aparición, aunque el último iba con un brazo enyesado, los amigos de Bill se quedaron estáticos al ver a Ben con semejante compañía.

-Hola Bill-saludo Batman de nuevo.

-¿Ven? ¡Se los dije! ¡Él está aquí! ¡Está aquí!-grito Bill emocionado y muy contento de ver al Caballero de la Noche una vez más.

-No puedo creer que en serio sea él-dijo Richie acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Yo estoy pintada o que?-pregunto Sunset divertida y Batman solo la miro sin saber que decirle.

Bill dio un paso al frente, mientras Beverly y Stanley ayudaban a Ben-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Mike corriendo a su lado.

-Estoy…bien…pero casi la vi cerca…Henry y sus amigos…-Ben comenzó a llorar por el miedo e impotencia que sintió.

Batman miro al chico y luego a todos los demás, su aspecto le indicaba que no era la primera vez que recibían abusos de ese tipo-El tal Henry y su pandilla ¿siempre los molestan?-pregunto en tono amable.

-Es muy extraño que no lo haga, de hecho, muchos en el pueblo lo hacen-dijo Eddie-y nos llaman "Club de los Perdedores"-.

-Que idiotas-gruño Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Eso es lo de menos ahora-intervino Bill-¿ha encontrado alguna pista de mi hermano? ¿Sabe en donde esta?-pregunto con mucha desesperación y esperanza.

Batman miro a Bill, no estaba seguro de querer decirle, pero en su larga trayectoria, aprendió que siempre debías ser honesto y lo más directo posible-Encontramos al responsable de su desaparición-reconoció y Sunset se le quedo viendo extrañada a su mentor.

-¡Bien! ¡Él puede llevarnos a donde esta Georgie!-exclamo Bill sumamente emocionado ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a su hermano, mientras sus amigos solo se miraban entre ellos.

Sunset se acercó a Batman y con un tono de voz muy bajo-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?-pregunto, ya que ambos ahora estaban seguros de que ese pequeño estaba muerto.

-Porque él no lo creerá, aunque se lo diga yo mismo-respondió Batman y fue cuando Sunset se dio cuenta de que Batman tenía razón, Bill parecía estar convencido de que su hermano aún seguía con vida, no importaba que le dijeran, él no iba a creer lo contrario, la peli fuego solo pudo suspirar con tristeza cuando llegara el momento en que descubriera la verdad.

-Tranquilo Bill, es grandioso que tengan pistas de tu hermano, pero creo que ahora debemos dejarlo todo en sus manos-dijo Stanley, provocando que Bill lo mirara sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-.

-Bill-la voz de Beverly se escuchó, al tiempo que la chica tomaba de la mano a Bill-lo que ocurrió fue algo terrible, no puedo ni imaginarme lo duro que debe de ser para ti, pero ahora Batman está aquí, deja que él se encargue de todo, además…-la chica guardo silencio.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Bill y al ver que la joven no respondía-¿Qué maldita sea?-.

-¡No queremos volver a toparnos con Eso!-grito Eddie completamente histérico-ya no queremos volver a toparnos con él-aquella revelación provoco que Batman y Sunset se sorprendieran un poco.

-Antes creímos en lo que nos dijiste, pero ahora que Batman está aquí, creo que lo mejor es dejárselo en sus manos-dijo Mike.

Bill miro a todos sus amigos con un rostro que indicaba incredibilidad, hacía poco que todos acordaron mantenerse unidos para finalmente acabar con ese payaso miserable y ahora parecía todos le estaban dando la espalda de una manera…el chico simplemente no parecía querer creerlo y miro a Ben.

-¿Tu también Ben?-pregunto esperando lo mejor, pero Ben agacho la mirada.

-Lo siento Bill…pero ya tuve suficiente de todo esto…-reconoció con mucho miedo en su voz.

-¡Bien! ¡Hagan lo que quieran!-grito con enojo, para después ver a Batman-¡Pero yo iré con ustedes, lo quieran o no!-.

-¿Por qué lo haces Bill? ¿Por qué quieres arriesgar tu vida de esta manera tan tonta?-cuestiono Richie molesto.

Bill no respondió, solo apretó los puños con mucha fuerza, al tiempo que temblaba-Porque…porque…fue mi culpa-admitió finalmente-yo no lo protegí, no estuve con él en ese momento, si hubiera estado con él…tal vez…él aun seguiría aquí…él no estaría…perdido…-Bill guardo silencio al ver las expresiones de sus amigos-olvídenlo, no lo comprenderían, nunca nadie lo entendería-gruño derrotado.

Fue cuando Batman dio un paso al frente, quedando ante Bill, que retrocedió involuntariamente por el miedo que le profeso el Caballero de la Noche-Lo sé, si alguien hubiera hecho algo en ese momento, si alguien hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, ya fueras tu u otra persona, tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes y tal vez este dolor no estaría en ti, esta sensación de culpa que sin importar cuanto lo intentes, siempre está persiguiéndote, pensando en lo que pudo haber sido de haber actuado a tiempo-expreso Batman, dejando a Bill impactado, las palabras del Caballero de la Noche era totalmente sinceras y por un instante, al chico le pareció ver un poco de dolor en la misma.

Sunset comprendía a la perfección de que hablaba su mentor y ella no dudo en abrazarse a sí misma, recordando su propia historia, ese pensamiento de "si hubiera" o "si alguien", cosas como esas, no se olvidaban tan fácilmente y Batman ha tenido ese pensamiento desde que tenía solo ocho años.

-Usted…usted… ¿también ha perdido…a alguien?-pregunto Bill sorprendido y todos sus amigos miraron a Batman, su amigo parecía sentir una gran empatía con él y juraba que Batman lo comprendía.

Por toda respuesta, Batman le coloco una mano en el hombro y se hizo un silencio tranquilo-Si quieres ayudar está bien y lo mismo va para ustedes, estoy seguro de que también quieren ayudar y no desean abandonar a su amigo, puedo verlo en sus ojos y estoy completamente seguro de ello-afirmo Batman.

Los amigos de Bill solo pudieron asentir, era como si Batman los pudiera leer, realmente era impresionante, Sunset sonrió ante eso, cuando sintió algo en el aire, al voltear, se topó con una imagen desagradable, oculto entre los pastizales, Pennywise la miraba con una sonrisa y la boca cubierta de sangre, mientras se alimentaba con lo que parecía ser un pequeño brazo, el cual uso para saludarla.

-¡Batman!-grito con fuerza y el Caballero de la Noche volteo, encontrándose con ese payaso.

-¡Es él!-grito Eddie asustado.

Reaccionando con una gran rapidez, Batman lanzo uno de sus Bati Boomerangs, mismo que se clavó en el ojo izquierdo del payaso, provocando que rugía de furia, al tiempo que su cabeza se reventaba como un globo y este desaparecía en medio de risas, seguidas de una frase.

-¡Todos flotan! ¡Todos flotan! ¡Todos flotan y cuando estén conmigo…TAMBIEN FLOTARAN!-bramo la voz antes de desaparecer, seguido por un eco de varios niños repitiendo lo mismo.

Los "Perdedores" no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron en silencio, recuperando el aliento tras ver de nuevo a ese aterrador payaso, fue cuando Batman tomo la palabra-Si quieren ayudar entonces les sugiero que comiencen por decirme todo lo que han averiguado sobre ese tipo-indico Batman y los niños asintieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Más Tarde**

En la que era su casa club, los chicos le contaban a Batman y a Firebird lo que habían descubierto, al parecer, Eso llevaba siglos aterrorizando al pueblo de Derry, siempre desatando una ola de violencia como ninguna otra antes vista, siguiendo el patrón de sus asesinatos, descubrieron que ese monstruo usaba las alcantarillas para poder moverse con mayor libertad, además de los registros donde se mostraba el siniestro payaso.

-Un ser que siempre elige la forma de un payaso, que grotesco-gruño Sunset recordando al Guasón.

-Agradece que él parece no estar enterado de esto-señalo Batman, al tiempo que miraba impresionado la investigación que los chicos habían hecho.

Bill y sus amigos le mostraron todos los planos que obtuvieron de la biblioteca sobre el sistema de drenaje de la ciudad, el Caballero de la Noche los reviso y encontró algo interesante, al parecer, todo el alcantarillado se cruzaba en un punto en específico de la ciudad, una casa que se ubicaba en Neibolt Street.

-Es cierto-dijo Mike tras revisar el mapa.

-Eso quiere decir que esa casa puede ser su escondite-dedujo Sunset pensativa.

-Exacto y quizás él ya está enterado de que lo sabemos, así que va a estar esperando-dijo Batman, sorprendiendo a todos-tengo la seguridad de que él ya sabía que los chicos eran una amenaza a sus planes, desde mucho antes de que llegáramos y ahora que nos aliamos sabe que corre un gran peligro-.

-Pero todavía no sabemos que es ese ritual Chüd-señalo Sunset.

-Algo me dice que lo averiguaremos en su momento-dijo Batman-por ahora, quiero que se preparen, esta misión será extremadamente peligrosa, iremos a la guarida de la bestia y no sabemos que es lo que encontraremos, por ello quiero que me hagan una promesa, no, un juramento-.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Bill.

-Quiero que juren que harán exactamente lo que yo les diga sin replicar ni cuestionar, si les ordeno que se vayan lo harán, si les ordeno que corran o huyan, deben hacerlo ¿les quedo claro?-pregunto y los chicos se vieron entre sí, para luego responder con firmeza-bien y lo mismo va para ti, Firebird-señalo Batman, dejando a Sunset sorprendida-ya he perdido a muchos compañeros en manos de payasos malignos-gruño Batman dándose la vuelta y dejando a los adolescentes con expresiones confusas, con excepción de Sunset.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una nueva amenaza se ha desatado y ahora se preparan para combatirla ¿será posible que logren salir de la guarida de la bestia?"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=zrpPBqfUzp8)**

**Soy lo que quieras tu  
una ilusión un deseo  
errante**

**Soy un triste bufón  
un lunático muy  
cruel**

**he querido salir  
huyendo de aquí  
mas no tengo a donde ir**

**no tiene a donde  
ir**

**soy un arlequín  
que llora y que ríe hasta enloquecer  
preso de la ironía otra vez  
siéntense la función va a  
comenzar...**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
siniestra sonrisa acongoja tu faz  
y de este tropiezo te vas a burlar...  
bufón hazme reír...**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
lágrimas y risas comedia brutal  
un cómico iluso un triste juglar...**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
ahora el sarcasmo es una enfermedad  
no hay nada que pueda curar este mal...**

**soy lo que quieras tu  
un actor sublime y desfachatado  
soy un vil santurrón  
te mutilo en corazón...**

**he querido saber qué piensas de mi  
dime que ha pasado aquí  
dime que ha pasado aquí  
porque estoy aquí**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
siniestra sonrisa acongoja tu faz  
y de este tropiezo te vas a burlar...**

**bufón hazme reír  
yo no soy... un bufón**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
siniestra sonrisa acongoja tu faz  
y de este tropiezo te vas a burlar...**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Draizen: **_su primer encuentro con el payaso ha llegado y ahora con ayuda de los Perdedores, es el momento de detenerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_y esta vez, Batman no pudo dejar de lado a unos chicos, en especial porque sintió empatía por Bill. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ciertamente, les espera una eternidad de sufrimiento por todo lo que hicieron en vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_date una idea, porque ellos si se enojan se descontrolan por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Konami-Kun, Moon-9215, Bowser30000000, Dark Digimon 16, Tenzalucard123, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Nahuel836, Seiryu.001, Kid Shooter, Freedom Gundam 96, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	14. Payaso Diabolico 2

"_**Una nueva fuerza diabólica estaba aterrorizando en el pueblo de Derry, donde varios niños habían desaparecido de manera misteriosa y los adultos actuaban de una manera indiferente ante los mismos, por lo que Batman y Firebird se vieron a la tarea de averiguar que ocurría, entrevistándose con el hermano de la última víctima registrada, descubriendo a un ser dimensional que se hacía llamar Pennywise el Payaso Bailarín, sin embargo, este ser en realidad no tenía nombre ni forma conocida, ya que según la investigación de Batman y de un grupo de niños llamados "Los Perdedores", se trataba de un ser que hibernaba durante 25 años, para después despertar y comenzar con su matanza por cierto tiempo, para después volver a dormir, enfocándose en los niños, pues ellos eran más fáciles de asustar y su carne era más tierna para su paladar, tras salvar a los chicos de unos bravucones y formar una alianza temporal con ellos, se dirigen al que suponen es el hogar de ese despiadado monstruo"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=0DwYUxckZnw**

_**Pennywise es una antigua entidad cuya verdadera forma nunca fue vista. Tiene su origen antes de la formación del universo mismo en un lugar llamado "**__**Macrocosmos**__**", un plano dimensional donde existen él (en un sector que llama "**__**los fuegos fatuos**__**"), La Tortuga, más todo lo que existe. El Macrocosmos es tan grande que según se ha explicado, el universo mismo no es más que una mancha en el caparazón de la Tortuga, resultado de una vez que esta vomitó. **_

_**Es posible que Pennywise no tenga una apariencia física definida, al menos según los conceptos humanos, siendo su naturaleza muy similar a la idea de un omnipotente dios de la locura y la maldad. Esta es la razón por la que se lo denomina "**__**Eso**__**" (**__**It**__**, en inglés). La imagen que adopta con mayor frecuencia es la de un **__**payaso**__**; en su guarida subterránea toma forma de una monstruosa araña, que es la que mayormente se aproxima a lo que podría ser su apariencia "real".**_

_**También suele aparecer bajo la figura de algunos animales o cosas que son los peores miedos de algunos de los personajes de la trama. **_

_**El monstruo llegó a este mundo en forma de meteorito durante la **__**prehistoria**__**, en el sitio donde posteriormente se construiría el pueblo de Derry. Cuando los humanos comenzaron a colonizar el lugar, Pennywise despertó, se alimentó y adoptó un ciclo de **__**hibernación**__** que se repite cada 27 años: a cada ciclo sucede una terrible ola de **__**violencia**__**, después de la cual vuelve a dormir. **_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 9**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 9 Payaso Diabólico**

**II**

**( www. youtube watch? v=zrpPBqfUzp8)**

**Soy lo que quieras tu  
una ilusión un deseo  
errante**

**Soy un triste bufón  
un lunático muy  
cruel**

**he querido salir  
huyendo de aquí  
mas no tengo a donde ir**

**no tiene a donde  
ir**

**soy un arlequín  
que llora y que ríe hasta enloquecer  
preso de la ironía otra vez  
siéntense la función va a  
comenzar...**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
siniestra sonrisa acongoja tu faz  
y de este tropiezo te vas a burlar...  
bufón hazme reír...**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
lágrimas y risas comedia brutal  
un cómico iluso un triste juglar...**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
ahora el sarcasmo es una enfermedad  
no hay nada que pueda curar este mal...**

**soy lo que quieras tu  
un actor sublime y desfachatado  
soy un vil santurrón  
te mutilo en corazón...**

**he querido saber qué piensas de mi  
dime que ha pasado aquí  
dime que ha pasado aquí  
porque estoy aquí**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
siniestra sonrisa acongoja tu faz  
y de este tropiezo te vas a burlar...**

**bufón hazme reír  
yo no soy... un bufón**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
siniestra sonrisa acongoja tu faz  
y de este tropiezo te vas a burlar...**

Después de haberle hecho aquella promesa a Batman, los chicos se prepararon para que el sería su encuentro final con Pennywise, al menos, eso era lo que deseaban, detener toda esa ola de violencia de una vez por todas, mientras lo hacían, el Caballero de la Noche les dijo que debían asegurarse de acabar con él por completo, de lo contrario, él podría regresar en 27 años para continuar con su maldad.

-¿Cómo puedes vencer algo que es prácticamente invencible?-pregunto Mike con muchas dudas en su voz.

-Si hay algo que he aprendido con los años es que nada es invencible-aseguro Batman con tono tranquilo.

-Ni siquiera Superman-reconoció Sunset, dejando a todos sorprendidos ante aquella afirmación.

-¿De verdad?-exclamo Beverly sin dar crédito a que ni siquiera el Hombre de Acero fue alguien invencible, la peli fuego solo sonrió de forma irónica y Batman tomo la palabra de nuevo.

-Muy bien, si todo sale bien, podremos destruir a esa criatura de una vez por todas, con o sin el ritual Chüd-dijo Batman tratando de darle muchos ánimos a los chicos, quienes asintieron-es hora de partir-.

Sunset asintió y se prepararon, los padres de los chicos no tenían ni idea de la peligrosa aventura que estaban a punto de enfrentar, el Caballero de la Noche esperaba que todo saliera bien, no estaba seguro de porque motivos acepto que esos chicos fueran con ellos, sabía perfectamente que la criatura era algo que nadie de su edad debería enfrentar, pero por alguna razón, estaba convencido de que ellos podrían serle de mucha ayuda.

De pronto, su atención se centró en el yeso de Eddie, mismo que tenía firmado la palabra "perdedor", el Caballero de la Noche detuvo a Eddie-¿Quién te escribió eso?-pregunto con tono amable y tranquilo.

Eddie miro el yeso y suspiro-Una chica de la escuela, también me dijo muchas cosas…sobre los supuestos medicamentos que debo tomar por mi bien-gruño Eddie al recordar que todos esos medicamentos que su madre le daba no eran más que placebos y por tanto, nunca los necesito en realidad.

Batman escucho la historia atentamente, imaginándose los motivos de la madre de Eddie para hacerle creer todo eso, luego miro al resto de los chicos, al parecer, todos ellos eran molestados por otros chicos, incluso por uno que otro adulto, el Caballero de la Noche miro a Eddie y le dijo unas palabras, las cuales dejaron sorprendido al chico.

-Pero primero, debemos terminar con esta misión, hay un demonio que derrotar-indico Batman y todos asintieron.

El grupo salió de la casa y se dirigió rumbo a la avenida donde se encontraba la estructura que sospechaban era la guarida de Eso, el Payaso Diabólico, el monstruo que había causado un gran terror en ese pueblo durante siglos, acabando con la vida de muchos niños inocentes.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Neibolt Street**

Finalmente, llegaron a la casa indicada, el Caballero de la Noche podía sentir el ambiente de ese lugar, además de un olor que le causaba mucho asco y no era el único, todos se sentían del mismo modo, Bill y sus amigos tuvieron que confesarle que ya habían estado ahí antes, siendo atacados por Eso.

-Muy bien, esta vez deben permanecer juntos en todo momento, nadie se separe, sin importar lo que vean o lo que escuchen, no se alejen de los demás, manténganse unidos en todo momento y pase lo que pase, recuerden que me prometieron que si ocurría algo grave, harían lo que les dije, incluso si eso implicaba huir para salvar sus vidas ¿entendido?-pregunto Batman y todos asintieron-Firebird-.

-Lo sé…yo también debo huir si me lo ordenas-gruño molesta de ver que Batman la trataba como si fuera una niña inocente, por lo que el Caballero de la Noche le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No quiero que huyas, si les digo a estos chicos que huyan y que tú vayas con ellos es para que los pongas a salvo-explico Batman y Sunset se quedó muda al escuchar eso-andando-.

Finalmente, el grupo ingreso a la casa, todos se mantuvieron alerta en todo momento, esperando cualquier posible aparición de Eso o como se hacía llamar; Pennywise, para Batman era uno de los sujetos más asquerosos que existía y esperaba poder ponerle fin de una vez por todas.

-Qué extraño, la última vez que estuvimos aquí no tardó en aparecer y atacarnos-dijo Richie sintiéndose bastante nervioso.

-Tal vez no se encuentre en casa-sugirió Stanley.

-No, él está aquí-señalo Batman mirando a su alrededor-pero no quiere atacarnos, no aún al menos-explico con tono serio.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Bill confundido, no se imaginaba por qué ese monstruo no se atrevía a hacer un movimiento, la última vez no dudo en separarlos uno a uno para después atacarlos de manera sorpresiva.

-Porque sabe que hacerlo mientras estemos juntos no sería inteligente, manténganse alerta en todo momento-indico Batman-y recuerden, él hará todo lo posible por meterse en sus cabezas, oigan lo que oigan, vean lo que vean, no se alejen del grupo-indico Batman, siguiendo con la búsqueda.

Todo parecía normal, pero se podía sentir la atmosfera de terror, así como la sensación de estar siendo observados, Batman no estaba del todo equivocado, Eso se encontraba ahí, pero no se atrevía a atacar, porque los chicos se sentían muy seguros con la compañía de Batman y por más que Pennywise intentaba llegar a ellos, la presencia del Caballero de la Noche lo impedía, por fortuna, pidió un poco de ayuda para esa tarea.

Mike era el que iba al final de la fila, siempre atento a la presencia de Batman, así como también a cualquier posible aparición de Eso, pero nunca se esperó que una mano saliera de una de las puertas, tapándole la boca y metiéndolo a un cuarto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta o por lo menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

Sunset se percató de ello y rápidamente dio el aviso, Batman les dio la indicación de que no se alejaran en ningún momento, mientras iba a buscar a Mike, tirando la puerta por la cual Mike había desaparecido, esperaba encontrar a Eso sujetando a Mike, pero a quien encontró fue al mismo chico que intento grabar su nombre en el abdomen de Ben, se trataba de Henry, el cual sostenía a Mike por la espalda, amenazándolo con un nuevo cuchillo.

-¡No te acerques defensor de negros!-escupió Henry.

-¿Defensor de negros? ¿En serio?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

El resto de los amigos de Mike se asomó a ver qué pasaba, descubriendo a Mike atrapado entre los brazos de Henry, amenazado por una daga, misma que el perturbado muchacho esperaba poder emplear para degollar al chico, Bill estaba casi al final, lo que provoco que escuchara una voz infantil, una que no le era para nada desconocida.

-Bill…Bill…-llamaba una y otra vez.

Bill volteo y miro a los alrededores-¿Georgie?-exclamo comenzando a dirigirse hacia donde escuchaba la voz, siendo divisado por Beverly, que también comenzó a seguirlo preocupada.

Por su parte, Batman y Sunset solo observaban en silencio a Henry, que mantenía una sonrisa sádica en todo momento-Si das un paso más, voy a matar a este puto negro, es lo que los suyos merecen, por atreverse a creer que tienen derecho a estar con nosotros, sus superiores ¡Sus amos!-declaro Henry riéndose.

-Dioses, en serio estas muy mal chico ¿pues en que año crees que vivimos?-pregunto Sunset asqueada de escuchar a ese tipo.

-¡Tú no te metas primor!-bramo Henry y Sunset rodo los ojos, esperando que Batman le permitiera actuar, pero el Caballero de la Noche simplemente no hacía ni decía nada.

-Será mejor que lo sueltes en este instante-indico Batman y Henry se rio.

-¡No lo haré y si das un paso más, te juro que le arrancare su pútrido corazón, será interesante ver ese corazón de color negro!-declaro Henry y Batman dio un paso al frente-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE MUEVAS!-Batman avanzo un poco más-¡SI DAS OTRO PASO LO MATARE!-.

-De todos modos piensas hacerlo-señalo Batman, dejando a Mike helado, al igual que al resto de sus amigos, en especial cuando el Caballero de la Noche siguió avanzando-pero considera esto, una vez que lo mates, no tendrás nada con que evitar que me abalance sobre ti, tal vez logres hacerle una herida seria, pero yo evitare que muera, mientras que tú perderás tu "ventaja", entonces dime ¿Qué oportunidad crees que tendrás contra mí?-pregunto Batman en un tono siniestro.

Henry quedo en shock al escuchar eso, realmente era un buen punto, pero trato de mantener la calma-¡Yo estoy armado, tú no!-declaro.

-¿Y crees que le temo a una insignificante daga?-inquirió Batman en tono tranquilo y siniestro, dejando a Henry paralizado, mientras Batman continuaba avanzando, de manera discreta le lanzo una señal a Mike, misma que el chico recibió-adelante, haz lo que quieras, una vez que el cuerpo del chico este en el suelo, no habrá fuerza en este mundo que evite que descargue toda mi rabia sobre ti y no querrás verme enojando-advirtió en un tono de voz que erizo la piel de todos, incluso la de Sunset.

Henry comenzó a temblar de miedo ante la imponente figura de Batman, era tanto su miedo que la mano donde sostenía la daga comenzó a temblar y aflojo su agarre, momento que Mike aprovecho para darle un golpe con su codo en el abdomen, lo que hizo que Henry se encorvara y lo soltara, una vez hecho, el chico intento retomar el control, cuando Batman lo sujeto del cuello de su playera.

-¡Por favor no!-suplico el muchacho mirando a Batman con miedo.

Por toda respuesta, Batman le aplico la llave del sueño y Henry quedo noqueado, para gusto de los Perdedores-Muchas gracias-dijo Mike.

-Agradécete a ti mismo, supiste reconocer el momento adecuado para actuar, bien hecho-felicito Batman sonriéndole y Mike no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Como quisiera hacerle lo mismo que intento hacerme a mí-dijo Ben tronándose los nudillos y viendo a Henry con odio, no era el único, todos querían hacerle sentir el mismo dolor y sufrimiento que él les causo, pero Sunset los detuvo.

-Esa no es justicia-señalo con tono tranquilo y los chicos asintieron, fue cuando notaron algo.

-Oigan, no están Bill ni Beverly-revelo Richie al notar la ausencia de ambos.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset.

-¡Grandioso, simplemente grandioso!-gruño Batman-¡Andando!-indico el Caballero de la Noche y el grupo comenzó a correr en búsqueda de los dos chicos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras recibir un regaño de parte de Beverly, Bill le dijo que no podían esperar a los demás, no cuando Georgie lo necesitaba, no cuando lo estaba llamando, así que ambos bajaron por una escalera hasta lo que parecía ser un sótano, donde se encontraron con un pozo, además de varios niños que se encontraban flotando sobre ellos, seguramente futuras víctimas de Pennywise.

Una vez ahí, siguieron el sonido de la voz y finalmente lo vieron, parado en medio de aquella oscuridad, se trataba de Georgie, vestido con su impermeable amarillo y sin su brazo derecho, hecho que horrorizo a Beverly.

-Bill-dijo el niño mirando a su hermano mayor.

-Georgie-llamo Bill sonriendo y comenzando a llorar, pero antes de poder hacer un movimiento.

-¡Bill!-grito Richie apareciendo junto con sus demás amigos, así como Batman y Sunset.

-¡No te acerques a él!-grito Sunset sumamente alarmada e intento acercarse, pero Batman la detuvo, para su asombro.

El Caballero de la Noche les dio indicaciones a los demás de que no hicieran absolutamente nada, mientras Bill avanzaba hacia Georgie-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado Bill-dijo Georgie gimiendo por el llanto-he estado aquí solo por mucho tiempo-.

-Lo sé…yo también te he extrañado mucho…Georgie-reconoció Bill acercándose cada vez más a su hermanito, mientras los demás observaban en silencio.

-Quiero ir a casa, quiero ir con mamá y con papá, quiero ir contigo, quiero irme de aquí, quiero volver a casa Bill, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos-suplico Georgie llorando de tristeza y de miedo.

-Yo también quiero que volvamos a estar juntos-dijo Bill, al tiempo que aferraba en sus manos una llave de tuerca con mucha fuerza-pero no eres Georgie-gruño lanzando un golpe contra la cabeza del "niño".

Al recibir aquel golpe tan fuerte, "Georgie" lanzo un grito de dolor tan fuerte que su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse de una manera bastante retorcida, sus extremidades crecieron, su ropa cambio y finalmente, Pennywise se revelo ante sus invitados.

-Hola Bill, que gusto verte de nuevo-dijo gruñendo y lanzándose contra el chico, siendo interceptado por una patada de Batman, logrando estrellarlo contra el pozo.

Eso encaro a Batman y lanzo un rugido en un intento por atemorizarlo, pero el Caballero de la Noche avanzo hacia él sin temor y lo levanto tras sujetarlo de su traje, lanzándolo por los aires y estrellándolo contra el suelo, siempre a una distancia alejada de los niños.

-¿Cómo es que Batman no se ve afectado por Eso?-cuestiono Richie sorprendido.

-Porque Batman no le tiene miedo-dijo Sunset comprendiendo todo-en eso consiste el Ritual Chüd, no se trata de algo que se realice tal cual, sino en demostrarle a esa criatura que no le temen, por ese motivo Batman puede golpearlo y derribarlo-comprendió sorprendida.

Batman lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de Pennywise y Sunset pensó en otro detalle, al Caballero de la Noche no le gustaban los payasos, realmente los odiaba, cortesía de haber lidiado con uno demasiado retorcido por demasiado tiempo, Pennywise lanzo un golpe con su brazo, mismo que convirtió en garra, pero Batman lo esquivo y le dio una patada.

-¡Eso es por Georgie!-grito Batman-¡Esto es por cada niño que has asesinado!-declaro levantándolo y rompiéndole la nariz o al menos, agrietándosela, para después levantarlo y lanzarlo contra el pozo, provocando que se estrellara de cabeza contra el mismo, logrando agrietársela un poco-¡Y eso por lo que pudiera fatal!-declaro Batman.

Tambaleándose un poco y rugiendo con ferocidad, enseñando sus colmillos, Eso se dio cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad contra Batman, ese humano no era ordinario, por fortuna, ya tenía planeada otra estrategia y estirando sus manos atrapo a Bill, a quien atrajo hacia él con una sádica sonrisa.

-Carne fresca-dijo sonriendo de forma retorcida antes de saltar hacia el interior del pozo.

-¡Bill!-gritaron los chicos, pero Batman los detuvo.

-¡Quédense aquí! ¡Yo iré por él!-aseguro Batman saltando hacia el interior del pozo y adentrándose en una caverna oscura, donde seguramente la bestia dormía tras haberse alimentado lo suficiente, el Caballero de la Noche encendió una linterna y comenzó a buscar cualquier señal de Bill o de su oponente.

Al iluminar en un rincón, Pennywise arremetió contra él con claras intenciones de matarlo, pero el Caballero de la Noche lo intercepto con un puñetazo más, logrando que retrocediera, al tiempo que escupía lo que era una dentadura postiza, retrocediendo impactado, Pennywise miro a Batman.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?-cuestiono molesto, sabía que los adultos eran más difíciles de asustar, pero siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo, pero este humano…

-¿Quién dice que no estoy asustado?-señalo Batman-estoy aterrado, siempre lo estoy, vivo con miedo, pero hace tiempo que aprendí a no dejarme vencer por el mismo, sino a conquistarlo y a usarlo como un arma contra el mal-.

Eso quedó sorprendido ante aquella afirmación-Escucha…sé que tal vez puedo ser algo…extremo con mis métodos, pero seamos razonables, tengo que comer, todos tenemos que comer y es la ley de la naturaleza, los fuertes se comen a los débiles y… ¿no golpearías a un tipo con anteojos, verdad?-pregunto colocándose unos anteojos, pero Batman le dio un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo.

-¿Dónde está Bill?-cuestiono furioso y Eso solo lo miro con rabia, mientras su rostro continuaba agrietándose un poco más.

-¡Batman!-la voz de Bill se escuchó y al mirar hacia arriba, encontró al chico colgado de una estalagmita, en su distracción, Eso aprovecho para darle un golpe con sus brazos, alargándolos y estrellándolo contra una de las paredes con mucha fuerza.

-¡Tal vez no me tengas miedo y no pueda alimentarme con tu carne, pero eso no significa que no pueda matarte!-bramo Eso disponiéndose a cumplir con su amenaza.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-grito Sunset apareciendo y de un salto le dio una patada en el cuello, logrando que soltara a Batman-¿te encuentras bien?-.

El Caballero de la Noche vio a Sunset y se dio cuenta de que el resto de los chicos estaban con ella, habían bajado por una soga de la peli fuego-Te dije que los sacaras de aquí-.

-Cierto, pero me dijiste que los sacara a todos y como yo lo veo, me faltaba uno-señalo Sunset y Batman solo suspiro.

El Dúo Dinámico se colocó en guardia, siempre entre Eso y los chicos, los cuales se mantuvieron a raya en todo momento, desafortunadamente, Bill aún estaban en el poder del payaso, quien de un salto sujeto al chico y al descender lo sujeto del cuello con fuerza.

-Te tengo una propuesta, Batman, para ti y el resto de estos mocosos, misma que si rechazan entonces me alimentare de sus miedos, mientras me doy un banquete con su carne-dijo mirándolos de manera retorcida-o pueden simplemente darse la vuelta y dejar que me quede con Bill, ustedes vivirán y podrán morir vidas plenas y felices-aseguro Pennywise sonriendo de forma retorcida, dejando a los chicos con miradas de terror, pero era claro que Batman no iba a irse, no sin Bill, fue cuando este tomo la palabra.

-¡Váyanse!-grito con todas sus fuerzas-¡Váyanse ahora! ¡No quiero que nadie muera!-.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-gruño Sunset mirando al chico con enojo, fue cuando Richie tomo la palabra.

Pero primero, el chico se apartó de los demás y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-Esto es tu culpa Bill, te dije que dejaras todo atrás, te dije que era una locura, te dije que se lo dejaras a Batman, pero no hiciste caso y ahora mira ¡Camine por agua asquerosa, estoy sucio, tengo hambre, estoy aterrado y ahora…ahora…tendré que matar a este puto payaso!-gruño Richie tomando un tubo de metal con fuerza, provocando que Eso gruñera-¡BIENVENIDO AL CLUB DE LOS PERDEDORES!-grito dándole un golpe con fuerza en la cabeza, provocando que Eso soltara a Bill.

El diabólico payaso arremetió contra Richie, pero apenas este le dio un golpe, los demás chicos no dudaron en lanzarse contra él, atacándolo a diestra y siniestra, en cada instante, Eso trataba de tomar la forma de aquello que los aterraba, pero los niños no iban a dejarse intimidar esta vez, atacándolo sin piedad alguna, fue cuando Sunset se unió, dándole un golpe que lo lanzo hacia Beverly, donde se transformó en su padre.

-Hola bebé-saludo con una sonrisa lasciva-¿aún eres mi pequeña?-Beverly lanzo un grito y le pego con una piedra.

Eso rodo por el suelo y antes de poder levantarse, Batman arremetió contra él, dándole un nuevo golpe que lo estrello contra una pared, el payaso ya no tenía fuerzas, todas se habían acabado debido a la brutal paliza que recibió y vio que en ese momento, nadie le tenía miedo.

-Por eso no pudiste matar a Batman, porque él no te tiene miedo y ya ninguno de nosotros te teme, ese es el secreto del ritual ¿verdad?-pregunto Bill con frialdad y Eso comenzó a romperse poco a poco, pero su mirada se centró en Batman.

-¿Quién…quien eres tú?-cuestiono-¿Por qué no me temes?-por toda respuesta, Batman extendió sus brazos y su capa, pareciendo más un murciélago gigante.

-Yo soy Batman y tú eres polvo-sentencio dando un salto y lanzándose contra Eso, le dio un último golpe, que termino por romper todo su cuerpo, lo que permitió que Batman aplastara una luz que apareció, siendo el corazón de Eso, misma que fue destruida por completo.

-¿Se terminó?-pregunto Mike.

-Se terminó-respondió Batman sonriéndoles-lo hicieron muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ustedes-dijo Batman, dejando sorprendidos a todos-ahora, salgamos de aquí y de paso, cuéntenme todo lo que les hacen en ese pueblo, me gustaría tener una larga conversación con todos ellos-.

-No hay que olvidar al idiota de Henry-señalo Sunset.

Una vez que subieron a la superficie, se dieron cuenta de que los cuerpos de todos los niños que aún no habían sido devorados estaban descendiendo muy lentamente, la prueba irrefutable de que Eso se había ido, entonces la vista de la peli fuego se centró en algo y cuando fue a tomarla…

-Bill-el aludido la miro y esta le enseño lo que encontró, un impermeable amarillo, con el nombre…

-Georgie-leyó, al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar.

-En verdad lo siento-dijo Sunset, al tiempo que los amigos de Bill lo rodeaban y abrazaban, momento que la peli fuego aprovecho para acercarse a su mentor-¿Qué va a pasar con ellos?-pregunto mirando a los niños.

-Ya he llamado a los paramédicos y policías, llegaran dentro de poco, con Eso destruido, los adultos ya habrán vuelto a la normalidad y no creo que solo veamos a los oficiales-dijo Batman de manera misteriosa.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Las palabras del Caballero de la Noche eran muy acertadas, ya que algo curioso es que cosas como ambulancias y policías yendo hacia un mismo lugar, siempre atraía una muchedumbre, ansiosos por saber que había pasado, en especial en aquella casa abandonada, grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver salir a Batman, acompañado de su aprendiz y de varios chicos que muchos reconocieron, el Caballero de la Noche dio un paso y le informo a los paramédicos de los niños que estaban dentro y necesitaban atención médica de inmediato.

Sunset, quien llevaba a Henry esposado, le conto a la policía lo que ese chico intentaba hacer y que recientemente, confeso haber asesinado a su padre mientras este dormía, atravesándola la garganta con su daga, por lo que Henry fue arrestado.

-Esperen-pidió Batman, al tiempo que miraba a Beverly-¿es él?-pregunto y la chica asintió, Batman se acercó al padre de Beverly, el cual retrocedió involuntariamente, antes de poder hacer algo, el Caballero de la Noche le tiro un puñetazo-¡Eso fue por tratar de abusar de tu hija! ¡Eres su padre, debes protegerla, no lastimarla!-bramo Batman levantándolo con fuerza y esposándolo.

Una vez que tomaron la declaración de Beverly, misma que fue apoyada por Batman, finalmente arrestaron al maldito, tras eso, el Caballero de la Noche pregunto a los chicos por sus padres, quienes se acercaron a ellos.

-Sus hijos acaban de salvar muchas vidas el día de hoy, pueden estar orgullosos-revelo Batman, dejando a todos los adultos, incluso los chicos que los molestaban con la boca muy abierta-¿usted es la madre de Eddie?-.

-S…si…-.

-Entiendo que quiera proteger a su hijo, pero hacerle creer que es un inútil que no puede hacer nada por su propia cuenta no es la manera de hacerlo, hoy fui testigo del gran valor y fortaleza de su muchacho, le puedo asegurar que es más fuerte de lo que piensa, todos lo son-aseguro Batman.

La mujer solo pudo abrazar a su hijo y besarlo repetidamente en su cabeza a modo de disculpas-Batman-la voz de Bill capto su atención-ellos son mis padres-presento a los sorprendidos adultos.

-Señores-saludo Batman con amabilidad-su hijo tiene algo para ustedes-en cuanto Bill mostro el impermeable, la mujer no pudo evitar sujetarlo con fuerza y romper en llanto, al igual que su padre, mientras los tres se unían en un fuerte abrazo-su hijo ayudo a detener al asesino de su pequeño, ya no volverá a lastimar a nadie nunca más, es un verdadero héroe, todos sus amigos lo son-señalo Batman sonriendo orgulloso.

Los que siempre los molestaban no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban y fue cuando Sunset se acercó a Gretta-Oye ¿tú fuiste quien escribió "perdedor" en el yeso de Eddie?-pregunto en un tono amenazante y la chica retrocedió-espero que no te moleste, pero le cambie el escrito-la peli fuego borro la palabra con un aerosol especial y escribió una nueva en el mismo, la palabra "héroe"-es más de lo que una mocosa mimada como tu jamás podrá llegar a ser-se burló Sunset, dejando a Gretta estática.

Fue un día lleno de emociones para Derry, en especial porque muchos padres finalmente recuperaron a sus hijos desaparecidos, los cuales parecían haber salido de un trance al que fueron sometidos, la pesadilla en ese pueblo había terminado.

**Epilogo**

La caverna que quedo vacía era inundada por un sepulcral silencio, mismo que fue roto por unas pisadas-Pennywise, Pennywise, Pennywise, te dije que debías ser cuidadoso, después de todo, Batman no es alguien a quien puedas vencer con miedo, necesitas algo más que eso, pero no te preocupes amigo mío, porque yo te voy a vengar-aseguro la figura revelándose poco a poco-estoy ansioso por volver a jugar contigo Batsy-aseguro el Guasón comenzando a reírse cruelmente.

**Caso Cerrado**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, Pennywise ha sido derrotado y Derry está a salvo de su maldad, pero…"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=zrpPBqfUzp8)**

**Soy lo que quieras tu  
una ilusión un deseo  
errante**

**Soy un triste bufón  
un lunático muy  
cruel**

**he querido salir  
huyendo de aquí  
mas no tengo a donde ir**

**no tiene a donde  
ir**

**soy un arlequín  
que llora y que ríe hasta enloquecer  
preso de la ironía otra vez  
siéntense la función va a  
comenzar...**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
siniestra sonrisa acongoja tu faz  
y de este tropiezo te vas a burlar...  
bufón hazme reír...**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
lágrimas y risas comedia brutal  
un cómico iluso un triste juglar...**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
ahora el sarcasmo es una enfermedad  
no hay nada que pueda curar este mal...**

**soy lo que quieras tu  
un actor sublime y desfachatado  
soy un vil santurrón  
te mutilo en corazón...**

**he querido saber qué piensas de mi  
dime que ha pasado aquí  
dime que ha pasado aquí  
porque estoy aquí**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
siniestra sonrisa acongoja tu faz  
y de este tropiezo te vas a burlar...**

**bufón hazme reír  
yo no soy... un bufón**

**soy un arlequín  
que vive por ti en la oscuridad  
siniestra sonrisa acongoja tu faz  
y de este tropiezo te vas a burlar...**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**POR FIN PUDE DARME EL GUSTO DE IR AL CINE Y VER GODZILLA, TENIA QUE HACERLO, NO PUDE IR A VER BROLY Y TAMPOCO LOS VENGADORES, POR ESO ESTA VEZ HICE EL ESFUERZO DE PODER IR A VER LA PELICULA DEL REY DE LOS MONSTRUO Y EN SERIO LA AME, ME DIO TRISTEZA LO QUE OCURRIO CON MOTHRA Y ME HUBIERA GUSTADO QUE GODZILLA PUSIERA EN SU LUGAR A RODAN, RECORDANDOLE QUIEN ES EL UNICO REY DE LOS MONSTRUOS**

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_a Batman le ayuda mucho el haber lidiado con el Guasón por años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_cielos, en serio…mejor no digo nada para no iniciar un peligroso debate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_hubo otro modo y con ayuda de los Perdedores, a quienes ya no podrán llamar así, la pesadilla termino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_solo fueron mencionados, pero no aparecerán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_y acaba de ser derrotado de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_de hecho fue en la película del 2017. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Olivia, Éire, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dra Optimus Star 3, Seiryu.001, Draizen, Gokash Z, Tenzalucard123, Franco, Kid Shooter, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Bowser3000000, Nahuel836, Espadachín de la Luz, Black Hunter, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	15. La Mancha Voraz

"_**El pueblo de Derry, que vivía aterrorizado por un ente demoniaco sin nombre, al cual se le conocía como "Eso" o "Pennywise el Payaso Bailarín", quien se encargaba de ejecutar toda clase de asesinatos violentos, siempre sobre los seres más inocentes de la Tierra, los niños, incluyendo el hermano menor de un joven llamado Bill, quien junto con sus amigos, se unió a Batman para pelear contra ese demonio y detenerlo de una vez por todas, tras descubrir el lugar de su escondite, se dirigieron a hacerle frente, además de lidiar con un bravucón psicópata llamado Henry, quien quería matar a los chicos del mismo modo que mato a su padre, por fortuna, Batman y Sunset no solo lo detuvieron a él, sino que con la ayuda de los muchachos, finalmente pudieron ponerle fin a la diabólica amenaza de Pennywise, salvando a ese pueblo de su crueldad y como extra, Batman hizo que los padres de los chicos aprendieran a respetarlos, al igual que todos los que los molestaban"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=9H5jwOVfkrY**

_**La Mancha es una **__**criatura amorfa**__** del espacio exterior que aterriza en la Tierra dentro de un **__**meteorito**__**. Dos adolescentes, Steve Andrews y Jane Martin, conduciendo un coche buscan el lugar donde cayó el meteorito. Mientras, un campesino había oído el choque del meteorito cerca de su casa. Sale para ver y encuentra el meteorito, al que empuja con un palo. La roca se abre dejando ver una pequeña masa de material viscoso dentro. Esta "mancha", que es en realidad una criatura viviente, se aferra a la mano del viejo. Éste sale corriendo hasta la carretera, donde es atropellado por Steve. **_

_**Los jóvenes lo llevan hasta la oficina de un doctor y regresan al lugar de los hechos para ver si encuentran a alguien que les pueda ayudar, después de un encuentro con los amigos de Steve y la policía. Allí encuentran al perro del anciano. Mientras tanto, la criatura absorbe al viejo por completo y luego a la enfermera y al mismo doctor. Los jóvenes llegan justo para ver cómo la Mancha consume al doctor. Los chicos llaman a la policía, pero éstos no encuentran rastros del doctor ni de la criatura, y, sin creer la historia de Steve, mandan a los jóvenes a sus casas. **_

_**Steve y Jane se escapan inadvertidamente y buscan a los amigos de Steve que están en un show de terror y empiezan a advertir a la gente del monstruo. Mientras, la Mancha ya devoró a un mecánico. Steve y Jane llegan a la tienda del señor Andrews y descubren que la Mancha mató al vendedor. Cuando ésta los ataca, se esconden en un frigorífico y, por alguna razón, la Mancha no entra allí y se va. Cuando salen de la tienda se encuentran con los demás chicos y logran hacer sonar las alarmas de incendio y ataque aéreo. **_

_**Entretanto, la Mancha entra al Colonial Theatre, devora al hombre de la proyección y ataca al público. La gente escapa del cine y, junto a ellos, una gigantesca Mancha. Ésta persigue a Steve, Jane y su hermanito menor hasta el restaurante local. Allí, junto al dueño, se esconden en el sótano y quedan atrapados en él. **_

_**Hasta entonces todos en el pueblo se han vuelto conscientes del peligro y tratan de matar a la criatura tirándole un cable de alto voltaje eléctrico. No funciona y crean en vez de eso un incendio en el restaurante. **_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 10**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 10 La Mancha Voraz**

**( www. youtube watch? v=MCfGV0Strf0)**

**Extinción en la Ciudad  
Nadie se pudo salvar**

**Va a quemar a todo aquel**

**Nadie se va a defender**

**La Muerte a todos**

**Extinción en la Ciudad  
Nadie se pudo salvar**

**Va a quemar a todo aquel**

**Nadie se va a defender**

**La Mancha Voraz**

**Consume a Todos**

El Bati Móvil se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia un pueblo llamado Arborville en Colorado, después de que el Caballero de la Noche escuchara los informes sobre una ola de asesinatos que estaban siendo cometidos por una extraña masa coloro rojiza, misma que consumía a cualquier ser vivo con el que se topara, humanos y animales por igual, siendo invulnerable a las armas de fuego y demás.

-Suena algo loco-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Pronto descubriremos que es lo que está pasando, ya hemos llegado al pueblo-dijo Batman, cuando efectivamente, el Bati Móvil ingreso al pueblo.

Las calles estaban desiertas, no parecía haber gente por ningún lado o al menos, eso era lo que parecía en la entrada al pueblo, hecho que a Batman le pareció bastante extraño, fue cuando se encontraron con una calle bloqueada por varios vehículos.

-Tendremos que seguir a pie-dijo Sunset y ambos bajaron del auto, disparando sus ganchos hacia los techos de las casas y comenzado a correr por los mismos.

Después de mucho correr, escucharon disparos que parecían venir del centro del pueblo, rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ese sitio, lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos, en especial a la peli fuego, pues las personas huían aterradas de lo que parecía ser una masa gelatinosa de color rojiza, misma a la cual los policías y soldados le disparaban, pero sus balas nada lograban hacer contra aquella cosa amorfa.

-¿Qué putas es esa cosa?-cuestiono Sunset sorprendida.

-Lo que estamos buscando-respondió Batman, cuando su atención se fijó en una niña que estaba escondida detrás de unos tambos de basura, mismos a los cuales, aquella criatura amorfa se acercaba y como el ejército estaba ocupado disparándole, ninguno se daba cuenta.

Rápidamente, Batman disparo sus ganchos y se lanzó al rescate, logrando quitarla del camino muy a tiempo-¡Alto el fuego!-grito el sargento a cargo del ataque al ver que Batman llevaba a una niña en sus brazos.

Cuando el Caballero de la Noche aterrizo, entrego a la pequeña a un soldado para que la llevara a un sitio seguro, mientras el sargento corría a su encuentro-¡Batman! ¡Que gusto que hayas llegado!-.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Batman mirando la gigantesca masa continuando con su avance algo lento.

-No estamos seguros, pero lo que sí sabemos es que consume todo lo que se encuentra en su camino, lo cual lo vuelve más grande y más rápido-explico el sargento-¡Ya hemos intentado todo y nada lo para!-.

-¡Batman cuidado!-grito Sunset, ya que la mancha había lanzado lo que parecía ser un tentáculo, rápidamente, el Caballero de la Noche se lanzó al suelo, llevándose al sargento con él, desafortunadamente, el tentáculo sujeto a un soldado y lo arrastro hacia la mancha, comenzando a consumirlo.

Sunset trato de rescatarlo, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, en especial cuando su lazo también fue consumido por aquella criatura, teniendo la asquerosa imagen de ver como el cuerpo del soldado se derretía poco a poco en el interior de la criatura.

-¡Firebird! ¡Aléjate!-grito Batman.

La peli fuego logro alejarse al tiempo al usar una acrobacia para evitar ser capturada por aquella criatura, al tiempo que su mentor le lanzaba una granada, misma que el monstruo consumió y al hacerlo, exploto en su interior, pero sin hacerle el menor daño.

-¡Esa cosa es indestructible!-exclamo Sunset, pues tras la granada, comenzaron a hacer uso de todo su arsenal sin obtener resultados, pero cuando el Caballero de la Noche le lanzo una capsulas congeladoras, noto que la criatura se detuvo de manera momentánea, al tiempo que una parte de su cuerpo se congelaba y quedaba inmóvil.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Batman se dio cuenta de cuál era la debilidad de esa criatura-¡Tenemos que retroceder!-indico Batman.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset sorprendida.

-¡No podemos destruir a esa cosa, necesitamos ayuda!-declaro Batman-¡Pronto! ¡Ordene a sus tropas que se replieguen de inmediato!-ordeno Batman y el sargento asintió, dándole la orden a sus tropas de retirarse.

Rápidamente, Batman saco dos Bati Boomerangs, clavándolos en lados opuestos de la calle, con ayuda de Sunset, subiendo de nuevo a los techos, el Dúo Dinámico llego hasta quedar atrás de la criatura, repitiendo la acción, una vez que tuvieron listo todo, Batman activo una cerca electrificada, misma que si bien no destruiría a la criatura, si les daría el tiempo que necesitaban manteniéndola encerrada.

-¡Eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo!-señalo Sunset.

-¡Por eso tenemos que darnos prisa, volvamos al Bati Móvil!-indico Batman y la peli fuego asintió.

Una vez que volvieron al auto, el Caballero de la Noche puso rumbo hacia la ciudad, pero más específicamente hacia cierto asilo-¿Qué haremos? Esa criatura es invencible, nada lo daña-.

-No, hay una cosa que si lo lastima, el frío-revelo Batman-esa parece ser su debilidad, pero mis armas de congelación solo lo pararan de manera momentánea, necesitamos un arma que sea mucho más fría que los polos del planeta, algo que lleve la temperatura a niveles superiores a lo glaciar-.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida.

-No, pero conozco a alguien que puede hacerlo-respondió Batman y Sunset se quedó confundida.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Asilo Arkham**

El lugar que era el centro de la colección más demente que pueda existir, criminales que fueron capturados por Batman, quien ahora tenía el permiso del director para ir a ver al paciente que había ido a buscar, junto con Sunset, se dirigieron al cuarto de celdas, donde el guardia les dio el pase.

-Espera aquí-indico Batman ingresando al pasillo.

-Claro, avanza solo por el pasillo lleno de la gente que más te odia, que inteligente-dijo Sunset con sarcasmo y cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que se recargaba en la puerta.

Batman avanzo por ese pasillo, encontrándose con los rostros de todos sus enemigos, entre ellos Hiedra Venenosa, Dos Caras, el Pingüino, Riddler y por supuesto…-Todos piensan que estoy loco y tal vez tengan razón, puede que los este, se podría decir que ¡Tengo murciélagos en el campanario!-declaro el Guasón riéndose una vez más de su propio chiste.

Finalmente, Batman llego a la celda indicada, misma que había sido equipada de manera que pareciera un iglú construido en el polo norte, sur o en la Antártica, Batman abrió la ventana de la puerta y miro hacia su interior, donde Víctor Frío se encontraba descansando sobre su helada cama.

-Dr. Frío-saludo Batman con un tono de voz cortes o al menos, eso era lo que quería demostrarle al villano, quien se entretenía viendo la misma esfera de cristal con la bailarina danzando, el único consuelo que tenía en toda su fría existencia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Batman?-pregunto Frío en su mismo tono de voz helado.

-Lamento decir que esta no es una visita sociable, vine a pedir tu ayuda-revelo Batman, dejando al Señor Frío con expresión seria y algo confundida.

-¿Y por qué motivos quieres mi ayuda exactamente?-pregunto Frío.

-Hay una criatura que consume todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, una especia de masa amorfa, nada lo detiene, excepto el frío y he hecho algunos cálculos, el frío puede congelarla, pero para destruirlo, se necesita de una temperatura que sea superior a los 100 Grados Bajo Cero, una clase de temperatura que solo tú podrías ser capaz de crear-señalo Batman.

-Algo increíblemente ambicioso Batman y aunque creo que es posible, no veo razón alguna para ayudarte-dijo Frío sin el menor interés.

-Hay millones de vidas en juego Frío, el planeta entero puede estar en peligro-revelo Batman.

-Ese no es mi problema-expreso Frío-no me importa lo que le pase a millones de personas, solo me importaba una y me la arrebataron-agrego mirando la esfera y a la chica en su interior.

-Frío, sé que tu esposa sigue con vida y que gracias a tus investigaciones, lograron salvarle la vida, misma que ahora está en riesgo por esa criatura-le recordó Batman.

-Sí, Nora se salvó, pero ¿de qué sirve eso? Ya no puedo estar con ella, me convertí en un ser de hielo, una criatura sin emociones, sin ser capaz de acariciarla sin correr el riesgo de congelarla o algo peor-reconoció Frío mirando su mano-ya no puedo estar con ella, a pesar de todo lo que me esforcé por salvarla…no sirvió de nada-.

-Te equivocas-dijo Batman con tono tranquilo-le salvaste la vida y eso significa mucho, a pesar de lo que afirmas, el amor hacia tu esposa siempre te dio calidez y demostró que a pesar de tener un cuerpo frío, aún existe una gran cantidad de bondad, del hombre que alguna vez fuiste, sé que quieres ayudar, de eso estoy completamente seguro-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ayudar?-pregunto Frío.

-Porque siempre lo has hecho-respondió Batman con tono tranquilo y Frío guardo silencio, recordando la vida que solía tener antes de aquel mortal accidente, pasaron algunos instantes, antes de que Batman abriera la puerta, recibiendo de golpe el aire helado del interior.

El Caballero de la Noche le tendió una maleta, misma que Frío abrió y se topó con una imagen bastante interesante, al parecer Batman hablaba muy en serio, en realidad necesitaban de su ayuda, por unos segundos quiso negarse y aprovechar esa oportunidad para escapar, pero algo lo detuvo y miro a Batman de nuevo.

Aun recargada en la entrada, Sunset se estaba impacientando y justo cuando se disponía a ir a buscar a su mentor, este volvió, pero no iba solo, sino acompañado por nada más y nada menos que el Sr. Frío.

-Cielos-dijo Sunset.

-Andando, tenemos trabajo que hacer-indico Batman y Sunset asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez más, el Bati Móvil se dirigía de regreso al pueblo para hacerle frente a la Mancha Voraz, solo que esta vez, el Dúo Dinámico iba acompañado por Frío, el cual revisaba los videos de la criatura, observándola detenidamente, así como su reacciono al frío.

-Es verdad, es una criatura sensible a las bajas temperaturas, acabar con ella no será sencillo-reconoció con tono serio.

-Pero ¿cree poder hacerlo?-pregunto Sunset en un tono de voz muy respetuoso, captando la atención de Frío-¿Qué? De todos los enemigos de Batman, usted es el menos me desagrada, en especial tras saber su historia…en verdad lamento mucho lo que le paso-.

-Gracias-dijo Frío sin saber que pensar-creo poder modificar mi arma para que no solo la congele, sino que también la destruya por completo-explico el científico con tono analítico.

-¿Crees que sea tan sencillo?-pregunto Batman mirando al que fuera uno de sus enemigos y que en esos momentos era un aliado increíblemente valioso.

-No lo sé, si tengo éxito ya no tendremos de que preocuparnos, pero si fracaso, entonces creo que será el final de la Tierra-dijo Frío con tono serio-lo que no me explico es que rayos es esa cosa y de donde vino-.

-Por el escaneo que le realice, no parece pertenecer a la Tierra, seguramente vino en un meteorito y con la radiación se formó, no puedo estar del todo seguro, pero algo me dice que esa criatura puede ser la única en todo el Universo-revelo Batman al tiempo que observaba los resultados del escaneo.

-Entonces está a punto de extinguirse bajo el frío invierno-sentencio Frío, cuando finalmente llegaron al pueblo.

-Santa mierda-dijo Sunset, ya que la criatura se había liberado y ahora estaba comenzando a crecer debido a las víctimas que consumió en el transcurso del tiempo.

-¡Se liberó antes de lo que esperaba!-gruño Batman.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo-dijo Frío saliendo del auto, pues había estado trabajando en su arma mientras se dirigían al pueblo.

Una vez que el científico toco el piso, comenzó a disparar contra la criatura, dándole directamente, aquella cosa lanzo lo que parecía ser un grito de dolor, al tiempo que retrocedía, mientras aquella parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse lentamente, así como también se agrietaba y se rompía, cayendo al suelo y volviéndose menos que nada.

-¡Parece que funciona!-exclamo Sunset sonriendo aliviada.

-¡Pero aún es muy pronto para cantar victoria!-declaro Batman y sus palabras eran muy ciertas, pues aquella criatura lanzo un golpe con un tentáculo, golpeando con fuerza a Frío y estrellándolo contra el suelo.

La criatura se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez, Batman le disparo unos misiles congelantes, dándole directamente y provocando que se congelara en un costado, lo que valió su enojo y rabia.

-¿Esa cosa esta viva?-cuestiono Sunset sorprendida.

-¡Parece que sí!-ambos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a socorrer a Frío-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto.

-Es más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero eso no tiene la menor importancia, de todos modos se ha dado cuenta de que no tiene oportunidad contra mí-dijo Frío.

-Yo no dirigía eso-señalo Sunset, justo cuando la Mancha Voraz hizo algo increíble, tomo un auto y lo lanzo contra los tres, quienes se hicieron a un lado a tiempo para evitar el golpe-¿Acaba de lanzarnos un auto?-.

-¡Parece que es más inteligente de lo que pensamos!-declaro Batman.

-Gran cosa-dijo Frío volviendo a disparar y dándole directamente a la Mancha, provocando que retrocediera, al tiempo que sentía como parte de su estructura volvía a congelarse y romperse, el frío del rayo era tan intento, que incluso Batman y Sunset podían sentirlo-lo siento amiga, no es nada personal, pero no puedo dejarte devorar el planeta, mi esposa vive aquí-expreso con su tono tranquilo y frío de siempre.

-En serio hace lo que sea por su esposa-reconoció Sunset y Batman guardo silencio, sabiendo la veracidad de esas palabras.

Frío comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la Mancha, quien retrocedía por el intenso frío que estaba sintiendo, el rayo de la pistola era mucho más helado que cualquier cosa en la Tierra, Frío realmente se había lucido.

Conforme más le disparaba a la Mancha Voraz, esta se hacía cada vez más pequeña, señal de que el plan de Batman estaba resultando, por lo que él decidió unirse, acompañado por Sunset, rápidamente, ambos lanzaron sus armas congeladoras, mismas que al mezclarse con el rayo de frío, disminuían considerablemente la temperatura, lo que provocaba que la Mancha se congelara a un ritmo más veloz.

-¡Si continuamos así podremos detenerla de una vez por todas!-declaro Batman y sus dos aliados asintieron, faltaba muy poco, solo un poco más, pero justo en el último momento, ocurrió algo que Frío no considero.

-Maldición, la energía de mi arma se agotó-gruño.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset.

-Debí haberlo visto venir, toda la potencia extra que le di terminaron por agotar su batería-señalo Frío.

-Y nuestras armas no podrán terminar el trabajo-señalo Batman con tono serio, al tiempo que la Mancha comenzaba a avanzar hacia ellos, con claras intenciones de consumirlos a ambos.

El trío no tuvo más opción que comenzar a correr por las calles para evitar se atrapados por esa masa amorfa, la cual era muy rápida y aunque había disminuido su tamaño, seguía siendo una criatura capaz de consumir todo lo que tocaba y en esa lista estaban ellos tres.

-¿No tenemos alguna arma congeladora en el Bati Móvil?-pregunto Sunset.

-¡No con la potencia que necesitamos!-respondió Batman, al tiempo que seguían corriendo, siempre con Frío siguiéndolo.

Al dar vuelta en un callejón, se toparon con la Mancha cerrándoles el paso, al parecer, se había dividió y ahora los tenía arrinconados, comenzando a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, el único sitio que les quedaba para escapar era hacia arriba, por lo que el Dúo Dinámico saco sus ganchos y dispararon.

-Frío, sujeta mi mano-indico Batman, pero Frío solo miro a Batman y luego a las criaturas-¡Date prisa!-.

Frío se alejó un poco y hablo-Aléjense de aquí de inmediato-indico.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset.

-¿Qué estas planeando hacer Frío?-pregunto Batman con tono tranquilo, pero preocupado.

-Mi arma se quedó sin energía, pero aún tengo un recurso con la suficiente potencia y la temperatura necesaria para terminar el trabajo-respondió Frío-mi propio traje-.

-Pero sin él…usted no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo en esta temperatura-señalo Sunset sin comprender del todo lo que Frío pensaba hacer.

-Lo sé, por eso no pretendo quitármelo, dejare que me consuman y los congelare desde adentro-explico Frío.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio, eso también te matara a ti!-señalo Batman.

-Tal vez eso es lo que quiero, después de todo, viviré para siempre, pero es una vida que realmente no quiero tener ¿de qué sirve ser inmortal si no puedes disfrutar de los rayos del sol, de una agradable brisa de verano o de un simple beso de la mujer que amas? No, eso es algo para bien, destruiré a esa cosa y finalmente seré libre-conforme hablaba, las criaturas seguían acercándose.

-¡No puedo permitir que hagas eso y no te dejare que lo hagas!-declaro Batman avanzando hacia frío-¡Saldremos todos de aquí y buscaremos otro modo!-.

-No hay otro modo y me temo que no tendrás más opción que dejarme llevar a cabo mi plan-dijo Frío alejando a Batman y de manera sorpresiva, de su antebrazo, disparo un pequeño misil que impacto a Sunset, congelándola casi por completo, dejando únicamente su cabeza expuesta.

-¡Firebird!-grito Batman corriendo a su lado.

-Sácala de aquí y llévatela antes de que termine por morir de frío-indico Frío y Batman no tuvo más opción que sostener a Sunset, disparando de nuevo su gancho para alejarse del peligro.

Víctor Frío quedo solo y miro a los dos pedazos de la Mancha que se acercaban peligrosamente a él, ya casi estaban encima suyo-Vamos ¿Qué esperan? Los estoy esperando-declaro con su tono de voz tranquilo y frío, al tiempo que ambas masas comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más a su siguiente objetivo, en todo momento, Frío mantenía una expresión tranquila y serena, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Por su parte, Batman coloco a Sunset en el suelo y la cubrió con su capa, así como también le puso una capsula de calor en su cuerpo para poder calentarla, una vez cumplida esa tarea, se dispuso a dirigirse a ayudar a frío, encontrándose con un techo de hielo, mismo que Víctor había creado.

-¡Frío!-grito Batman tratando de romperlo.

Víctor escucho el grito de Batman, pero simplemente lo ignoro y dejo que la Mancha Voraz comenzara a consumirlo lentamente, al tiempo que suspiraba con resignación y activaba el sistema de congelación más poderoso de su traje, mismo que acabaría con ambos.

-Es el final para los dos criatura inmunda-expuso Frío, al tiempo que la Mancha seguía cubriéndolo lentamente, pronto no quedaría nada de ellos, finalmente, el Sr. Frío termino en el interior de la criatura y su traje comenzó a derretirse debido a la acidez de la bestia, lo que provoco que Víctor Frío se resignara, el momento estaba cerca y a su mente solo pudo venir la imagen de una persona, alguien a quien siempre amo y por quien su vida estaba dispuesto a todo-hasta siempre Nora, mi amor-se despidió, al tiempo que su traje explotaba y envolvía a la criatura en un manto increíblemente helado, desde dentro hacia afuera.

La criatura lanzo un grito de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sucumbir ante aquel intenso frío, trato de resistir, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, congelándose lentamente y comenzando a morir, hecho que sorprendió a Batman, pero el Caballero de la Noche no tardo en deducir lo que su antiguo enemigo acababa de hacer.

Con una última explosión, la Mancha Voraz desapareció por completo y en su lugar solo quedaron trozos de hielo que con el calor se derretirían y se convertirían en vapor seco, en otras palabras, aquella criatura había conocido su final de manera definitiva, al igual que Víctor Frío.

Tras eso, Batman se incorporó y se acercó a su pupila, quien aunque estaba entrando en calor, aun necesitaba ser llevada de inmediato a la Bati Cueva para ser sumergida en el estanque de calor, levantándola, llamo al Bati Móvil y se pusieron en marcha, sabiendo que su misión acababa de terminar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bati Cueva**

Tras su nueva victoria, el Dúo Dinámico volvió a la mansión, donde Batman coloco a Sunset en el estanque, estando alrededor de dos horas, hasta que finalmente pudo salir del mismo, ya completamente descongelada, pero aun tiritaba por el intenso frío del que fue víctima.

-Aquí tiene una taza de chocolate caliente señorita Shimmer-dijo Alfred entregándosela, mientras Sunset la tomaba, solo vestida con una bata muy cálida.

-Gracias Alfred-dijo Sunset tomando un poco del mismo-no puedo creer lo que Frío hizo, en serio se sacrificó para acabar con esa cosa-.

-Frío fue muy astuto, descubrió que la mejor manera de ponerle fin a la Mancha Voraz era congelándola desde dentro, para que de ese modo no pudiera regenerarse o descongelarse-explico Batman sorprendido por la rapidez con la que el científico pensó en ello.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con él? ¿Crees que en serio haya muerto?-pregunto Sunset.

-No estoy seguro, pero una cosa sí sé, todo esto que hizo, incluyendo su sacrificio, no fue por el bien de la humanidad, mucho menos por el bienestar del planeta, todo esto lo hizo por una única razón, la persona que él más amaba en toda su vida, por quien estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida, la persona que logro darle calidez a su helado corazón-narro Batman-y tal vez, solo tal vez, ahora pueda estar más cerca de ella de lo que jamás estuvo en vida-reconoció Batman con un tono de voz que claramente indicaba compasión y respeto por Frío, mientras miraba por la ventana la oscuridad del jardín.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Teatro de Ciudad Gótica**

Una mujer estaba en medio de su interpretación, cantando una canción en la obra donde tenía el papel protagónico, esta mujer no era otra que Nora Frío, quien tras recuperarse y enterarse de lo que paso con su esposo, cantaba esa canción con mucha pasión y cariño, pues de alguna manera, se sentía identificada con ella.

**( www. youtube watch? v=EInk4GJz_v8)**

**La nieve pinta la montaña hoy  
no hay huellas que seguir.  
En la soledad un reino y la reina viva en mí  
El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior  
una tempestad que de mí salió**

**Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver  
buena chica tú siempre debes ser.  
No has de abrir tu corazón  
Pues ya se abrió**

**Libre soy, libre soy  
no puedo ocultarlo más  
Libre soy, libre soy  
libertad sin vuelta atrás.  
¿Qué más da? No me importa ya  
Gran tormenta habrá  
El frío es parte también de mí**

**Mirando a la distancia, pequeño todo es  
y los miedos que me ataban, muy lejos los dejé.  
Voy a probar que puedo hacer sin limitar mi proceder  
Ni mal, ni bien, ni obedecer jamás**

**Libre soy, libre soy  
el viento me abrazará  
Libre soy, libre soy  
no me verán llorar.  
Firme así, me quedo aquí  
gran tormenta habrá.**

**Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá  
Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá  
Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré  
No volveré jamás, no queda nada atrás**

**Libre soy, libre soy  
surgiré como el despertar  
Libre soy, libre soy  
se fue la chica ideal.  
Firme así, a la luz del sol  
Gran tormenta habrá  
El frío es parte también de mí.**

Mientras cantaba, lo hacía con una gran pasión, pensando en que su libertad consistía en poder volver a vivir en el mundo, gracias a los sacrificios y esfuerzos de su amado, a quien recordaba al decir "el frío es parte también de mí", tal vez nunca sepa que ocurrió con Víctor, pero siempre le estaría agradecida por todo lo que hizo por ella, para que finalmente pudiera volver a bailar y a disfrutar de la vida con la pasión que siempre la caracterizo.

**Caso Cerrado**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un nuevo caso ha llegado a su final, pero con un gran sacrificio, sin embargo, una nueva amenaza pronto surgirá"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=MCfGV0Strf0)**

**Extinción en la Ciudad  
Nadie se pudo salvar**

**Va a quemar a todo aquel**

**Nadie se va a defender**

**La Muerte a todos**

**Extinción en la Ciudad  
Nadie se pudo salvar**

**Va a quemar a todo aquel**

**Nadie se va a defender**

**La Mancha Voraz**

**Consume a Todos**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**DEBO DECIR QUE UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE ME SORPRENDIO Y ME DIO RISA DE LA PELICULA FUE CUANDO CATALOGARON A MOTHRA COMO LA REINA DE LOS MONSTRUOS, CREYENDO QUE ERA LA PAREJA DE GODZILLA**

**Kuro Alter: **_solo puedo decir una cosa a ese enfrentamiento; "Larga Vida al Rey Godzilla". Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Diane Noir: **_tratándose del Guasón yo no lo llamaría de ese modo, después de todo, él no necesita razones para cometer sus crímenes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Enya Berserk: **_no importa lo que hagan, hay que tomar en cuenta que mientras Kong es rey de una isla, Godzilla domina sobre todos los monstruos/kaiju, incluyéndolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nova Star Prime: **_todavía es muy pronto para el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, pero su momento llegara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_gracias, eso me hace sentir muy honrado y ahora Frío se sacrificó para salvarlos a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_ciertamente, Rodan en serio aprendió que solo hay un rey en el planeta y creo que los humanos también lo entendieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_aunque no esperes que el Guasón lo haga por sincera amistad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_esta vez tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Frío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y ahora Frío sacrifico su vida por quien más amaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_se trata del Guasón, no esperes una razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_entiendo, pero ¿ya subiste esa historia? Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_"más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo" dice un muy buen conocido dicho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_me fijo más en sus batallas, no en la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**White Killer 09: **_a mí me dio igual la aparición de los humanos, pero se me hizo interesante lo que la mujer quería hacer para "salvar" al planeta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_no por nada Batman dijo que ya perdió a muchos amigos por payasos malignos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_muchas cosas más tenebrosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Nova Star Prime, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, Seiryu.001, Franco, White Killer 09, Nahuel836, Bowser30000000, Wild Boy, Dark Digimon 16, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	16. Cementerio Maldito

"_**Una criatura del espacio llego a la Tierra para causar un gran alboroto, un ser que consumía todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y aumentaba su tamaño, una masa amorfa que fue denominada como la Mancha Voraz, Batman y Firebird se dieron cuenta de que la única debilidad de esta criatura era el frío, por lo que solicitaron la ayuda del más grande experto en el tema; Víctor Frío, quien al principio se rehusó, pero al escuchar que la vida de su esposa también estaba en juego acepto ayudar al Dúo Dinámico, aunque al principio les costó un poco poder detener a la Mancha Voraz, eventualmente lo consiguieron, pero el costo fue muy alto, pues Frío se sacrificó para poder detener a la criatura de una vez por todas, un sacrificio que hizo únicamente en nombre de la mujer que tanto amaba, ahora será recordado como todo un héroe y aunque Nora nunca lo volvió a ver, aún vive en su corazón"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=abcWEs_LGKY**

_**El **__**wendigo**____** es una criatura mitológica ficticia que aparece en las leyendas de los **__**pueblos algonquinos**__** de la **__**costa este**__** y de la **__**región de los Grandes Lagos**__**, en **__**Estados Unidos**__** y **__**Canadá**__**. Se le describe como un ser humanoide de aspecto bestial, al que usualmente se le relaciona con el **__**canibalismo**__**, tema considerado **__**tabú**__** entre los **__**pueblos amerindios**__** de esta parte de **__**América del Norte**__**. El origen del mito podría estar relacionado con historias acerca de casos de canibalismo sucedidos para sobrevivir a los duros inviernos de esta zona del continente. **_

_**La leyenda presta su nombre a un supuesto término moderno, **__**psicosis por windigo**__**, síndrome caracterizado por la presencia de síntomas tales como un intenso deseo por comer carne humana y el temor de quien lo sufre de ser un caníbal. **_

_**En la actualidad, el wendigo es un personaje que puede encontrarse recurrentemente en obras de terror y ficción modernas. **_

_**En esas tierras se creó un cementerio donde se enterraban seres queridos que habían fallecido, devolviéndolos a la vida. Luego añadió que, en ese momento, el lugar estaba maldito por la entidad demoníaca denominada por los micmac "**__**wendigo**__**". Por esta razón, los dueños de esa tierra hace muchos años dejaron de utilizar el lugar por las desgracias que producía. Además de presuntamente abandonar las tierras de Maine por el terror y la cacería que el Wendigo le daba a sus poblados y campamentos. Contó acerca del perro de su infancia, Spot, al cual había enterrado allí y volvió de manera dócil pero con un olor a muerto que jamás se fue. También cuenta que muchos animales fueron enterrados ahí (principalmente perros y gatos), volviendo de manera dócil solo que un poco lentos y atontados, no representando un daño para los dueños y sus familias. Sin embargo, no todos los animales enterrados ahí regresaron de buena manera o dóciles; el toro Hanratty de McGovern's, al cual luego tuvieron que matar por haberse vuelto extremadamente agresivo y violento. Contó también que lo había hecho porque su niña amaba mucho al animal, no para perjudicarle, y que sólo en esa ocasión con ese toro había ocurrido algo malo con un animal resucitado, sin embargo también comenta que al ser un lugar mágico el cementerio indio suele influir en las acciones de las personas, haciéndolas sentir una gran necesidad de utilizar esas tierras y de compartir el secreto con alguien, una especie de empujón a experimentar con lo desconocido y prohibido según palabras de Jud, empujón que no todos son capaces de resistir.**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 11**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 11 Cementerio Maldito**

**( www. youtube watch? v=6ajX0IDBqUE)**

**Colgado del cielo  
por doce cipreses  
doce apóstoles de verde  
velan doce meses  
a la tapia en ruinas  
que lo delimita  
le han quitado algunas piedras  
para hacer la ermita  
tiene mi cementerio una fosa común  
donde estamos los héroes de cuba  
los domingos los negros no dejan dormir  
pues les da por cantar misa luba  
Estribillo  
Y los muertos aquí lo pasamos muy bien  
entre flores de colores  
y los viernes y tal  
si en la fosa no hay plan  
nos vestimos y salimos  
Para dar una vuelta  
sin pasar de la puerta eso sí  
que los muertos aquí  
es donde tienen que estar  
y el cielo por mí  
se puede esperar  
Este cementerio  
no es cualquiera cosa  
pues las lapidas del fondo  
son de mármol rosa  
y aunque hay buenas tumbas  
están mejor los nichos  
porque cuestan más baratos  
y no hay casi bichos  
Luego plan señorial  
el panteón familiar  
de los duques medina y luego  
que aunque el juicio final  
nos trate por igual  
aquí hay gente de rancio abolengo  
Estribillo (2)  
Y los muertos aquí lo pasamos muy bien  
entre flores de colores  
y los viernes y tal  
si en la fosa no hay plan  
nos vestimos y salimos  
Para dar una vuelta  
sin pasar de la puerta eso sí  
que los muertos aquí  
es donde tienen que estar  
y el cielo por mí  
se puede esperar**

**No es serio este cementerio**

El Bati Móvil se encontraba viajando por la noche por una carretera solitaria, al menos así era durante el anochecer, acababan de salir de la ciudad de Ludlow, Maine, tras haber escuchado sobre ciertos negocios del Pingüino con mafiosos que rondaban por esos rumbos, naturalmente, cosas como la ley y los límites no estaban en el diccionario del Dúo Dinámico.

-Es increíble que esos tipos creyeran que podrían vencernos empleando ese tipo de armas tan anticuadas-dijo Sunset recordando lo sencillo que fue acabar con esos mafiosos, además de haber capturado al Pingüino.

-A veces las lecciones se aprenden de la peor manera-explico Batman mientras conducía.

-Oye, no es que me queje, pero ya tengo mi licencia, incluso mi carnet para andar en mi motocicleta ¿Cuándo me dejaras conducir el Bati Móvil?-pregunto Sunset, pues desde que se unió a Batman siempre le ha tocado ser el copiloto.

-Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no va a pasar, no confió en un joven detrás del volante del Bati Móvil-respondió Batman con total sinceridad y muy directo, como siempre.

Sunset se sintió algo ofendida, pero sabía que no tenía caso discutir con Batman, aun así, su personalidad rebelde quiso hacerlo-Por favor, soy más responsable que… ¡Cuidado!-grito aterrada, ya que repentinamente, justo a mitad de la carretera, un anciano apareció de la nada y provoco que Batman frenara abruptamente, por fortuna, lo consiguió a tiempo.

El anciano no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, por un instante pensó que iba a ser arrollado, afortunadamente no fue así, pero vaya que le esperaba un rato bastante tedioso, fue cuando la cabina del Bati Móvil se abrió y Batman bajo, acompañado de Sunset.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Batman con tono amable y tranquilo.

-S…si…solo…necesito recuperar el aliento…cielos…en serio…por un instante creí que estaba por ver la luz-reconoció riéndose.

-Oiga ¿usted está loco o cree?-pregunto Sunset mirándolo con algo de enojo-¿sabe lo cerca que estuvo de que le pasáramos por encima?-.

-Lo sé y en verdad lo siento, pero de no haberlo hecho…realmente no creo que se hayan detenido-explico el anciano.

-¿Acaso quería que nos detuviéramos?-pregunto Batman con tono serio y entonces se dio cuenta de las expresiones del anciano, se veía bastante preocupado y asustado, sudaba mucho y tenía una mirada de pánico total en sus ojos-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-

-Necesito su ayuda, temo que un buen hombre está a punto de cometer una terrible locura y todo por mi culpa-reconoció el anciano alarmado y el enojo de Sunset desapareció al ver lo aterrado que estaba el hombre.

Respirando profundamente, se acercó a él-Tranquilícese, díganos que ocurre-pidió en tono amable.

El anciano miro a la chica y respiro también-Lo siento…es solo que…no quiero que la historia vuelva a repetirse, no otra vez…por favor…síganme y les explicare todo-aseguro el anciano-por cierto, mi nombre es Judson Crandall-se presentó el anciano, comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque cercano a la carretera.

Tanto Batman como Sunset se quedaron en pie, la peli fuego no estaba segura de que hacer, pero el Caballero de la Noche ya lo tenía muy claro y comenzó a seguirlo, una vez que entraron al bosque, ingresaron a un sendero, al tiempo que Judson le contaba sobre lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

Les conto que hace poco, una familia se mudó a la casa que se encontraba a las afueras del bosque, misma en la que el padre, un médico llamado Louis trabajaba como doctor en el hospital de la ciudad, un buen hombre, con su amada esposa Rachael y sus dos hijos, su hija Ellie y su hijo Gage, toda una familia feliz, un cuadro realmente hermoso.

Judson les revelo que se hizo un muy buen amigo de Louis y de la familia, además de advertirles que tuvieran cuidado con sus hijos y mascotas, ya que la carretera era demasiado peligrosa y muchos camiones habían matado a las mascotas de las familias que vivían en los alrededores.

-Trágico-dijo Batman con tono tranquilo-pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?-pregunto el Caballero de la Noche.

-A eso voy…pero quiero que comprendan por qué creo que Louis se metió con fuerzas que no debían ser despertadas-explico Judson.

El anciano prosiguió con su relato, contándoles que tanto Louis como Rachael siempre fueron muy reacios a hablar con sus hijos del tema de la muerte, debido a un trauma que sufrió Rachael siendo joven, hecho que provoco que Batman se tensara un poco, a él tampoco le agradaba mucho hablar de ese tema, pero siempre encontraba maneras de hacerlo.

Judson le conto que un día, mientras Rachael y los niños salieron a visitar a los padres de esta, el gato mascota de la familia fue atropellado por un camión y que Louis se mostraba muy preocupado al no saber cómo le daría la noticia a su hija, pero que él, Judson, como pago por haber salvado la vida de su esposa unas noches antes, le dio una solución.

-Lo llevamos al Cementerio Maldito-revelo el anciano-un lugar donde todo aquello que se entierra vuelve a la vida-agrego con tono siniestro.

Sunset se detuvo de golpe al escuchar eso-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo sorprendida-¿Acaso los convierten en Zombis?-.

-No sabría decirles si son Zombis o no, pero muchas personas han sepultado ahí a sus mascotas atropelladas con la esperanza de que estas vuelvan a la vida, entre ellos me incluyo yo, que enterré a mi fiel perro en ese lugar, volvió a la vida al día siguiente y tuvo una vida larga tras eso, siendo el perro fiel y manso que recordaba, pero no siempre es así, a veces, lo que resucita no es aquello que enterramos, sino algo maligno y perverso, el gato solía ser tranquilo y gentil, pero tras volver se ha vuelto bastante agresivo y sus ojos parecen los de un demonio-explico Judson.

-De acuerdo, un gato demonio es una razón buena para pedir ayuda-reconoció Sunset.

-Pero no creo que sea eso nada más-dijo Batman viendo al anciano-hay algo más en todo esto-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Judson agacho la mirada y asintió con vergüenza, al tiempo que recordaba todo lo que ocurrió en los días recientes-Poco después de que Rachael y los niños volvieran de visitar a sus abuelos…ocurrió una nueva tragedia, mientras nos encontrábamos disfrutando de un día de campo…Gage se alejó y llego hasta la carretera…Louis intento sacarlo, trato, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, pero…un camión paso y…y…-Judson no pudo continuar y lloro.

Ni Batman ni Sunset tuvieron que escuchar más, era más que obvio lo que había pasado, la peli fuego agacho la mirada con tristeza, imaginándose el dolor de los padres, mientras que Batman, siempre frío o al menos aparentándolo, analizo el relato de Judson y llego a una conclusión.

-¿Acaso también las personas pueden revivir si son enterrados en ese cementerio?-pregunto el Caballero de la Noche y Sunset miro a su mentor con asombro.

Judson asintió y les conto la historia de Timmy Baterman, un joven que murió durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y cuyo padre no pudo resignarse a la muerte de su único hijo, por lo que robo el cuerpo y lo sepulto en aquel cementerio, pero que ya no era el mismo que todos conocieron, se comportaba de manera agresiva y violenta, siempre mantenía una expresión de dolor y odio, ojos que demostraban pura maldad.

No hubo opción y Judson, junto con varios amigos, acudieron a la casa del padre de Timmy con intención de acabar con él quemando la casa, intentaron salvar al señor Baterman, pero Timmy lo asesino antes de que pudieran salvarlo y ambos fueron consumidos por el fuego.

-Le conté a Louis sobre aquella tragedia, con la esperanza de que no quisiera usar el cementerio para su propio beneficio, pero temo que no lo he conseguido y me aterra la idea de que haya ido…por eso es que necesito su ayuda, vi que usted se encontraba en la ciudad por medio de las noticias y recordé que la única ruta de vuelta a Gótica es por esa carretera, por eso tuve que detenerlo, necesito que me ayude a detener a Louis antes de que haga una locura, antes de que cometa el mismo error que cometió el señor Baterman-suplico Judson.

-Esa me parece una buena razón para atravesarse en medio de la noche-reconoció Sunset.

-¿Cuándo fue que el niño murió?-pregunto Batman.

-Hace tres días, Rachael y su hija volvieron con sus padres, Louis se quedó aquí y…-Judson no pudo terminar, ya que Batman comenzó a correr por el sendero, mientras contaba lo ocurrido, siguieron con su caminata y ahora el cementerio se veía a la distancia.

Cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que ese sitio era un antiguo cementerio indio, por la forma que tenían las tumbas, con piedras apiladas en lugar de cruces de madera o mármol, Sunset no tardó en llegar, pero Judson tardo un poco más, la edad era una desventaja.

-Parece que no hay nadie-observo Sunset mirando alrededor.

-No-dijo Batman tras descubrir algo entre todas las tumbas-llegamos muy tarde-fue cuando Sunset y Judson miraron lo mismo que Batman, había una pequeña tumba, misma que se veía que había sido cavada recientemente y que al parecer fue abierta desde dentro-dígame en donde estaba su casa-pidió Batman y Judson asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El doctor Louis acababa de llegar a su hogar, estaba sudando y muy sucio, su mirada no tenía emoción alguna, pero cuando entro en su casa, sintió un aire helado que le erizo la piel, al tiempo que escuchaba una risa muy divertida, una risa infantil que no le era nada desconocida.

-¿Gage?-pregunto Louis ansioso por ver de nuevo a su hijo, quien comenzó a hablar con su vocecita.

-Ven papi, ven a jugar, ya jugué con mami y quise jugar con el vecino, pero no lo encontré en su casa-dijo el niño con una risa malvada, al escuchar eso, Louis se quedó confundido, era bien sabido que su esposa se encontraba en casa de sus padres junto con su hija.

Comenzó a avanzar lentamente por los pasillos, hasta subir al segundo piso, pero apenas puso un pie en el mismo, del ático cayó un cuerpo, revelándose como su esposa, misma que estaba colgada de los pies, sin uno de sus ojos, como si se lo hubieran arrancado y con una expresión de terror.

Louis se quedó mudo ante aquella visión y comenzó a llorar, al tiempo que abrazaba el cuerpo de su esposa, aunque ella seguía colgada de cabeza, de pronto, unos pequeños pasos volvieron a escucharse, antes de que sintiera como si algo se le clavara en la pierna, provocando que cayera, al voltear se encontró con su hijo, el pequeño Gage, quien lo miraba con una expresión maligna, totalmente diferente a la que solía tener su hijo.

-Hola papi, vamos a jugar-pidió el niño con una sonrisa sádica y despiadada, al tiempo que sacaba un bisturí, mismo que uso para matar a Rachael y que ahora pretendía emplear para matarlo a él.

-Gage-murmuro Louis entre feliz y aterrado, mientras el niño avanzaba lentamente hacia él, abalanzándose contra su padre con una expresión demoniaca.

Pero antes de poder clavarle el bisturí, este salió disparado de su mano y el niño miro al responsable, Batman acababa de llegar, acompañado de Sunset, mientras Judson se quedaba afuera de la residencia.

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma-dijo Sunset al ver al pequeño niño, quien los miro con rabia, no un enojo infantil, de esos que te sacan risa o un berrinche, este denotaba maldad pura y odio.

-¡No es justo!-bramo el "niño" dando un impresionante salto, para después colgarse del techo y comenzar a caminar por el mismo como si de un reptil se tratase.

-En serio tiene que ser una puta broma-gruño Sunset al presenciar aquello.

-¡Tenemos que detenerlo!-indico Batman, para luego ver a Louis-¡Salga de aquí, porque tiene mucho que responder!-.

Mientras el Dúo Dinámico corría por la casa para alcanzar a Gage o lo que estuviera ocupando su cuerpo en esos momentos, Louis se quedó de piedra, su hijo volvió, pero no era su niño, era otra cosa…algo más, su mente le recrimino por la monstruosidad que acababa de cometer, pero entonces, unas gotas de sangre cayeron en su cabeza y al mirar hacia arriba, volvió a encontrarse con el cuerpo colgado e inerte de su esposa, no era justo, ya había perdido a su hijo, lo perdió de un modo muy cruel, pero no iba a perder a su amada, no, no la perdería a ella también, aseguro con una mirada decisiva y algo demente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Batman y Firebird caminaban por los pasillos oscuros de la casa, siempre atentos a cualquier sorpresa-No puedo creer que estamos persiguiendo a un niño-gruño Sunset.

-Recuerda, podrá parecer un niño, pero no lo es en realidad, mantén la cabeza fría en todo momento y no dejes que te influencie-indico Batman y Sunset asintió.

Avanzando con paso precavido, ambos esperaban la aparición del niño, cuando su risa volvió a escucharse, parecía que venía de todas direcciones-Vamos a jugar, vamos a jugar, vamos a jugar ¿Qué dice señor Batman? ¿Quiere jugar?-el Caballero de la Noche ni se inmuto al escuchar que el "niño" sabía quién era.

De pronto, Gage salió de la nada, abalanzándose sobre la cabeza de Batman, comenzando una lucha en la que el demonio intentaba alcanzar el ojo de Batman con el bisturí, Sunset reaccionado y sujetando el pequeño cuerpo, lo arrojo con fuerza contra el suelo, provocando que el niño rompiera en llanto, asustado y adolorido.

Al ver esa escena, Sunset se arrepintió y se llenó de angustia, su primera reacción fue correr a su lado para abrazarlo, pero apenas se acercó, el demonio arremetió contra ella con claras intenciones de asesinarla, por fortuna, Batman le dio un puñetazo en el aire, logrando que el mocoso se estrellara contra la pared y cayera al suelo, mientras Sunset quedaba helada ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Recuerda, no es el niño que habitaba en esta casa, ya no lo es-le repitió Batman sujetándola de ambos hombros-y por más cruel que parezca, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por detenerlo-.

La peli fuego reacciono y asintió, su mentor tenía razón, no era un niño, no era Gage, no era una de las criaturas más inocentes de Dios, ya no lo era y la prueba de ello era que cuando ambos voltearon, del niño no había rastro alguno, si fuera un pequeño ordinario, tras ser lanzado de ese modo habría quedado muerto.

-Mantente alerta-indico Batman y ambos comenzaron a caminar por la casa una vez más, siempre atentos a cualquier posible reaparición de ese pequeño, quien ahora era un hijo del demonio.

Sunset también se mantenía alerta, debía ser fuerte, tenía que serlo, ese niño no era lo que parecía, ya no lo era, de pronto, una sombra salto sobre ella, pero no era Gage, sino el gato Church, la peli fuego lanzo un grito de dolor cuando este la araño en el rostro y hacía esfuerzos por liberarse del mismo, Batman reacciono y atravesó al gato con uno de sus Bati Boomerangs, para después arrojarlo contra el suelo.

Pero ni así el gato se detuvo, miro a ambos con mucha agresividad y unos ojos que brillaban como fuego del Infierno, esta vez, Sunset lanzo una de sus estrellas y atravesó al gato justo en la frente, tras eso, el felino cayó al suelo y permaneció inmóvil, con sumo cuidado, ambos se acercaron y vieron que efectivamente, estaba muerto…otra vez.

-Mierda, como odio a los gatos-gruño Sunset.

-Parece que este hombre no tiene problema alguno en violar las normas de la ley-dijo Batman con tono serio e intranquilo, hecho que noto Sunset.

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunto con tono preocupado.

-Tenemos que terminar aquí pronto, temo que el doctor no haya aprendido la lección-indico Batman y Sunset lo miro con preocupación, para luego comenzar a seguirlo, esta vez, bajaron hasta el sótano, de donde parecían provenir las risas infantiles e infernales-recuerda bien, no es un niño, no dejes que entre en tu cabeza-le recordó Batman y Sunset asintió.

Caminando por aquella oscuridad, Batman y Firebird se mantenían alerta de cualquier sorpresa, misma que vino cuando el niño salto de la nada, riéndose de forma demoniaca y preparándose para clavar su bisturí en el cráneo de Sunset, pero Batman reacciono y le lanzo un Bati Boomerang, mismo que se clavó en el ojo izquierdo del infante, lo que provoco que cayera al suelo, al tiempo que Sunset le daba una patada que lo estrello contra la pared, pero Gage se levantó y los miro con furia.

-¡Son malos! ¡Juegan muy rudo!-bramo al tiempo que su cabeza comenzaba a abrirse, mostrando su carne cubierta con gusanos y como el ojo que el arma de Batman atravesó caía al suelo.

Sunset hizo esfuerzos por no vomitar-¡Es invencible! ¿Cómo destruir lo que ya está muerto?-pregunto alarmada.

-¡Quemando la casa, del mismo modo que Judson y sus amigos lo hicieron para detener a Timmy!-recordó Batman y fue cuando sus ojos detectaron el boiler del hogar, así como también el cilindro de gas-¡Ve a las escaleras, pronto!-.

Sunset hizo lo que su mentor le indico y él no tardo en unirse a ella, al tiempo que lanzaba otro de sus Bati Boomerangs, mismo que se clavó en el cilindro de gas, mientras Gage avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-¡Vamos a jugar!-repetía en un tono perverso.

-El juego termino-dijo Batman subiendo, al tiempo que un pitido se escuchaba, una bomba, misma que exploto y calcino el cuerpo del pequeño niño, mismo que ahora era el recipiente de un ente demoniaco.

El Dúo Dinámico logro salir de la casa antes de que fuera tarde y el Caballero de la Noche miro como el fuego la consumía, junto con todo lo de dentro-Fue realmente desagradable-dijo Sunset.

-Aún no ha terminado-señalo Batman comenzando a correr hacia el bosque, seguido por Sunset.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Las palabras de Batman eran muy ciertas, ya que en esos momentos, Louis había vuelto al cementerio, cavo otra tumba y se disponía a enterrar en ella a Rachael, pero…

-Como la resurrección de tu hijo resulto tan bien porque no hacer lo mismo con tu esposa-dijo Sunset con sarcasmo.

Al ver que estaba descubierto, Louis tomo una pala y los amenazo con ella-¡No se acerquen! ¡No permitiré que eviten que recupere a mi esposa!-declaro con tono de desesperación y algo demente.

-Lo que obtendrás no será a tu esposa, sino a una criatura maligna que intentara matarte, tal como trato tu hijo-dijo Batman.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No tienes idea de lo que es ver a tu hijo dirigirse hacia la carretera, correr con desesperación para evitarlo y…no llegar a tiempo…solo ver como…!-Louis derramo lágrimas-¡NO VOLVER A PERDER A QUIENES AMO!-bramo lanzándose contra Batman con la pala.

Naturalmente, el Caballero de la Noche solo tuvo que hacerse a un lado y darle un puñetazo en el rostro para dejarlo fuera de combate, mientras Sunset se acercaba a la mujer y al ver su rostro, se llevó una mano a la boca por el horror que presencio.

-Dios mío-exclamo sorprendida y Batman también se tensó un poco.

-Será mejor llamar a la policía cuanto antes, también tengo que hacer otra llamada-indico Batman y Sunset lo miro extrañada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Más Tarde**

La policía y los forenses ya se encontraban en el lugar, en esos momentos, los forenses metieron el cuerpo de Rachael en una bolsa para llevarla a la morgue para dar aviso a sus familiares, no sería nada agradable, en especial para su hija, mientras la policía tomaba la declaración de Judson, al tiempo que otros dos oficiales esposaban a Louis y lo llevaban hacia una patrulla, mientras él gritaba cosas que parecían ser solo incoherencias.

-¡Les digo la verdad! ¡Ese lugar devuelve a la vida a todo lo que entierran ahí!-gritaba desesperado, para luego ver a Judson-¡Jud! ¡Diles Jud! ¡Diles que ese sitio revive a todos, diles que necesito enterrar a Rachael ahí para que vuelva a la vida! ¡DILES!-grito con fuerza.

Pero cuando Judson lo miro, solo había tristeza en su mirada, el anciano suspiro, sabiendo que esto era lo correcto-Oh Louis…nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo tan monstruoso-fue todo lo que dijo y finalmente, se llevaron a Louis, aunque este nunca dejo de luchar y de gritar maldiciones hacia el anciano, así como también de insistir en ir a aquel cementerio.

Observando todo a la distancia, Batman y Sunset se mantenían ocultos en las sombras-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con él?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-La versión oficial dirá que tras la muerte de su hijo pequeño enloqueció por completo, lo que lo llevo a robar el cuerpo para mantenerlo en su casa y tratar de resucitarlo, cuando su esposa lo descubrió, en su demencia la asesino, para después quemar la casa con todo y el cuerpo de su hijo dentro para eliminar cualquier evidencia, tomando el cadáver de su esposa para intentar revivirla, se le impondrán crímenes de asesinato y profanación de tumbas-explico Batman.

-Suena muy cruel-reconoció Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-El mundo no es perfecto y no todo tiene un final feliz-señalo Batman y Sunset tuvo que reconocer que eso era cierto.

-Pero ¿Qué impedirá que alguien más intente usar el cementerio de ese modo? Ya escuchaste al señor Judson, Louis no fue el primero y creo que tampoco será el último en usarlo para sus propios beneficios-señalo Sunset con preocupación ante aquella posibilidad.

-Ya me encargue de ese asunto-respondió Batman.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En aquel cementerio, Zantanna acababa de aparecer tras recibir un llamado de Batman y cuando el Caballero de la Noche le explico la situación, la maga hizo acto de presencia en ese lugar maldito, empleando su magia, hizo que el suelo de todo ese lugar fuera algo imposible de atravesar, siendo más duro que el concreto, algo que ni con una excavadora podrían levantar.

-Con eso bastara-dijo la maga sonriendo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que ambos se dispusieron a marcharse, la peli fuego soltó una duda que le rondaba en su cabeza-Batman, si tu hubieras sabido de este lugar ¿te habrías sentido tentado a usarlo?-pregunto Sunset con el mayor tacto que pudo.

Batman se detuvo un momento y tras unos minutos de silencio-Es imposible saber hasta donde puedes llegar con tal de recuperar a quienes amas-reconoció Batman y finalmente, ambos abordaron el Bati Móvil para marcharse de ese sitio.

**Caso Cerrado**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Hay barreras que no se deben romper, pero por recuperar a quienes amamos y perdimos ¿hasta dónde podríamos llegar?"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=6ajX0IDBqUE)**

**Colgado del cielo  
por doce cipreses  
doce apóstoles de verde  
velan doce meses  
a la tapia en ruinas  
que lo delimita  
le han quitado algunas piedras  
para hacer la ermita  
tiene mi cementerio una fosa común  
donde estamos los héroes de cuba  
los domingos los negros no dejan dormir  
pues les da por cantar misa luba  
Estribillo  
Y los muertos aquí lo pasamos muy bien  
entre flores de colores  
y los viernes y tal  
si en la fosa no hay plan  
nos vestimos y salimos  
Para dar una vuelta  
sin pasar de la puerta eso sí  
que los muertos aquí  
es donde tienen que estar  
y el cielo por mí  
se puede esperar  
Este cementerio  
no es cualquiera cosa  
pues las lapidas del fondo  
son de mármol rosa  
y aunque hay buenas tumbas  
están mejor los nichos  
porque cuestan más baratos  
y no hay casi bichos  
Luego plan señorial  
el panteón familiar  
de los duques medina y luego  
que aunque el juicio final  
nos trate por igual  
aquí hay gente de rancio abolengo  
Estribillo (2)  
Y los muertos aquí lo pasamos muy bien  
entre flores de colores  
y los viernes y tal  
si en la fosa no hay plan  
nos vestimos y salimos  
Para dar una vuelta  
sin pasar de la puerta eso sí  
que los muertos aquí  
es donde tienen que estar  
y el cielo por mí  
se puede esperar**

**No es serio este cementerio**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_en cierta forma siempre la tuvo, por todo lo que hizo por su amada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_a estas alturas ya sería difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_y ahora tuvieron que lidiar con algo que les fue difícil enfrentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000000: **_no realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_para mí, Frío siempre fue el villano más trágico de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_que nunca de muestras de tener argumentos no significa que no los sepa dar, ese es un detalle que debes tomar en cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_como dijo Batman, no lo hizo por la humanidad ni por el planeta, sino por su amada Nora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_como mencione antes, Kong es rey de una isla, Godzilla es el Rey de TODOS los monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Franco, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser30000000, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Dark Digimon 16, Gokash Z, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	17. Christine

"_**Hay barreras que no deben cruzarse, esa es la lección que Batman y Firebird descubrieron cuando tras volver de una misión, un anciano llamado Judson les pidió que lo ayudaran a salvar a su vecino y amigo, Louis, un doctor que había perdido la razón después de que su hijo pequeño fuera atropellado, les conto sobre un cementerio indio, mismo que resucitaba a todo aquello que fuera enterrado ahí; humanos y animales, pero que estos regresaban no como solían ser, sino como entes malignos y crueles ansiosos por sangre, algo que le ocurrió al hijo de Louis, quien asesino a su madre de una manera brutal, por lo que el Dúo Dinámico tuvo que pelear una batalla muy difícil, pues era muy complicado atacar a un niño o lo que parecía ser un niño, finalmente lograron destruir al demonio y evitaron que Louis volviera a cometer el mismo error enterrando a su esposa en ese cementerio, siendo arrestado y acusado de asesinato, así como también de profanación"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=-7V3zU-zyrM**

_**El protagonista de **__**Christine**__** es Arnold Cunningham, apodado Arnie; un joven muy tímido y estudioso que participa en el club de ajedrez de su escuela. Pero es objeto de las burlas de toda la facultad a causa de su acné y sus grandes gafas. El mejor amigo de Arnie es Dennis Guilder (el narrador en primera persona), mucho más popular que él, ya que juega en el equipo de rugby. **_

_**Una tarde, mientras viajan en el coche de Dennis, Arnie ve un viejo coche rojo muy descuidado, modelo **__**Plymouth Fury**__** del año **__**1958**__**, con un rótulo de "Se Vende", a pesar de su mal estado. Su vendedor lo llama "Christine", Arnie se siente extrañamente atraído por él, por lo que lo compra. Sin embargo, Arnie no puede tener el coche en su casa, ya que sus padres se han enfadado con él por comprar el coche sin consultarles, de modo que tiene que dejarlo en un garaje. **_

_**Con el tiempo, Dennis comienza a notar ciertos cambios en su amigo: el acné de Arnie desaparece, deja de usar gafas y está más seguro de sí mismo, pero también está profundamente obsesionado con Christine, solo habla de ella y trabaja duramente hasta que logra restaurarlo. Al mismo tiempo, Arnie comienza a salir con Leigh Cabot, la alumna más guapa de la escuela. **_

_**Una noche, los bravucones del colegio entran al garaje y destruyen a Christine con martillazos, bates de béisbol y piedras. Después empiezan a haber varias muertes, con la peculiaridad de que casi todas esas muertes fueron a personas que alguna vez molestaron a Arnie o a Christine, pero, cada vez que se efectúa una de estas muertes, Arnie tiene una coartada que lo aleja de las sospechas de la mayoría de las personas a excepción del detective de policía Rudolph "Rudy" Junkins quien supone que Arnie y Christine están involucrados en los asesinatos pero desconoce cómo podrían estarlo. Dennis sospecha que Christine tiene vida. Dennis se lo cuenta a Leigh quien confiesa que ella también lo supone.**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 12**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 12 Christine**

**( www. youtube watch? v=KA5tzIY28b8)**

**Ven a sentarte y a escuchar  
Este relato lúgubre  
Sobre el más malévolo automóvil  
Que el hombre pudo crear  
Llamada Christine**

**Llamado Christine**

**En la noche oscura, sin conductor  
Su combustible es la maldad  
Muy veloz ella va, merodeando está  
Atropella a cualquier persona  
¡Huye de este automóvil!**

**La llamada Christine  
¡Cuidado! ¡Oh!**

**Escucha y teme y cuida a los niños  
Del tenebroso automóvil del mal  
Arrolló a dos de mis tíos y seis de mis primos. Todos eran del norte.  
En serio.**

**¡Christine!**

El día comenzaba una vez más en Ciudad Gótica, mientras que Bruno se encontraba ocupado en las Empresas Díaz, la peli fuego decidió salir a pasear en su motocicleta hacia los suburbios de la ciudad, asegurándole a Alfred que volvería pronto, después de todo, la oportunidad de ir a cazar criminales era algo que nunca se perdería, amaba patearles el trasero de una manera muy dura.

Mientras viajaba a toda velocidad en su moto, pero siempre tomando las debidas precauciones, Sunset no pudo evitar preguntarse con que se enfrentarían en esta ocasión, después de todo, en los últimos días o mejor dicho, meses, se habían enfrentado a todo tipo de amenazas.

Cuando estaba cruzando cerca de un callejón, algo llamo su atención, deteniéndose de golpe, vio que varios muchachos estaban golpeando a un chico con lentes, el típico nerd escolar, la peli fuego, como siempre, no dudo en interferir.

-¡Oigan!-grito Sunset captando la atención de los bravucones-¡Déjenlo en paz!-ordeno con ambas manos en la cintura y una mirada de advertencia.

Al ver quien los amenazaba, el líder y su banda se rieron-Mejor no te metas en esto preciosa y disfruta del espectáculo-dijo el chico acercándose a ella-después podremos irnos a divertir tu y yo juntos-dijo el muchacho acercando su mano hacia el rostro de la peli fuego, quien detuvo su mano y aplico una llave que provoco que el muchacho comenzara a gemir de dolor.

-¿Por qué nunca me tomaran en serio?-se preguntó resignada, para después arrojarlo al suelo.

Eso fue todo, el resto de la pandilla arremetió contra Sunset, quien se defendió con mucha facilidad de sus atacantes, aunque esta vez, tenía cuidado de no dejarlos con serias lesiones o heridas, Bruno tenía razón, ella estaba entrenada, esos tipejos no, solo eran bravucones sin valor alguno.

El líder se levantó y trato de atacar a Sunset con un golpe, pero la peli fuego se hizo a un lado y el muchacho termino por golpear la pared del callejón, lo que provoco que se lastimara los nudillos y gritara de dolor, para luego ordenar la retirada.

-¡Esto no ha terminado perra!-aseguro el muchacho corriendo junto con su banda.

Sunset rodo los ojos, preguntándose porque a los bravucones siempre les gustara recibir más castigo, para después mirar al muchacho-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-S…si…muchas gracias-dijo el muchacho, al tiempo que Sunset le ayudaba a levantarse-lo que hizo fue impresionante, usted en realidad estuvo genial-.

-No fue nada-dijo Sunset encogiéndose en hombros para no darle importancia.

-¡Arnie!-un grito capto la atención de ambos y fue cuando un muchacho vestido con ropas deportivas apareció, corriendo hacia donde estaba-¿te encuentras bien? Me acabo de enterar de Johnny y su banda estaba persiguiéndote, temí no llegar a tiempo-dijo el muchacho preocupado.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien Dennis, esta chica me salvo-explico Arnie señalando a Sunset, quien solo rodo los ojos sin darle importancia.

-Muchas gracias por salvar a Arnie, realmente me preocupe mucho-reconoció Dennis aliviado-por cierto, me llamo Dennis Guilder y este de aquí es mi mejor amigo, Arnold "Arnie" Cunningham-presento el muchacho extendiendo la mano hacia Sunset.

-Sunset Shimmer, es un verdadero placer-dijo Sunset estrechándosela y provocando que ambos chicos quedaran sorprendidos-¿Qué?-pregunto la peli fuego confundida por las miradas de ambos muchachos.

-¿Ha dicho Sunset Shimmer? ¿Cómo la protegida de Bruno Díaz?-pregunto Arnie sin poderse creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-La única y la mejor-aseguro Sunset con un tono bastante ególatra, provocando que ambos chicos se vieran sin poderse creer que la protegida de Bruno Díaz haya defendido a Arnie-bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-indico la peli fuego y ambos chicos asintieron.

Llevando su moto a pie, los tres caminaron por aquellas calles, al parecer, Arnie y Dennis eran amigos de toda la vida, desde que eran niños y su amistad nunca se vio amenazada, ni siquiera cuando ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes al ingresar a la universidad, donde mientras Arnie era un chico estudioso, miembro del club de ajedrez y demás cosas escolares, Dennis era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, siendo la estrella del equipo rugby, a Sunset le dio un poco de risa al recordar que en cierta ocasión, Alfred le sugirió a Bruno practicar el rugby.

-Debo decir que estoy sorprendida, no es muy común ver a dos personas tan diferentes ser tan grandes amigos-reconoció la peli fuego mirando a ambos chicos, quienes solo sonrieron divertidos.

-Sí, nos lo dicen a menudo-reconoció Dennis.

-Creo que todos esperan que seamos el típico matado que es molestado por el chico más popular de la escuela, por fortuna, cuento con que no sea así, Dennis siempre me ha defendido de Johnny y su banda-explico Arnie.

-¿No has considerado aprender artes marciales para poder defenderte?-pregunto Sunset y Dennis se rio al escuchar eso-perdón ¿dije algo gracioso?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Lo siento, no es que haya sido gracioso, es que muchas veces le he sugerido lo mismo, que aprenda algún tipo de defensa para evitar ser masacrado, pero nunca me hace caso, a veces pienso que le gusta ser el saco de boxeo de la gente-bromeo Dennis sujetando a Arnie del cuello y revolviéndole el pelo de manera juguetona con su puño, provocando la risa de ambos, mientras Sunset solo sonreía ante aquella visión.

Siguieron caminando por las calles, cuando llegaron a la residencia de un hombre de mediana edad, el cual se encontraba en esos momentos dentro de casa, pero eso no fue lo que captó la atención del trio, al menos, no de Arnie, sino lo que estaba afuera de la casa, estacionado en el jardín, con aspecto bastante maltratado, pero que claramente se podría arreglar, se encontraba un auto Plymouth Fly de 1958, el cual era obvio que el paso del tiempo le había afectado.

-¿Qué pasa Arnie?-pregunto Dennis al notar el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

-Nada…es solo que…guau…este auto…es una belleza-dijo Arnie sorprendido de ver aquel hermoso auto de color rojo, mismo que Sunset reconoció, tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón, pero en tiempos muy lejanos pudo haber sido una gran belleza.

Aunque también admitió que no estaba tan mal, con un poco de reparación y una manita de pintura, aquel auto podría volver a sus buenos tiempos-No me digas que te gusto el auto-bromeo Sunset.

-Gustarme es poco-reconoció Arnie-es toda una belleza, me encantaría tenerla, en serio quiero tenerla-.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?-pregunto una voz rasposa, provocando que el trio volteara y se topara con el dueño del auto, el cual los miraba de manera seria.

-Discúlpenos señor…no quisimos molestarlo…-.

-Me llamo Will Darnell-se presentó el hombre-y vuelvo a preguntarles ¿puedo ayudarles?-repitió su pregunta con el mismo tono sombrío que empleo antes, captando la atención de Sunset.

-Señor…me llamo Arnie y quisiera comprarle su auto-expreso el chico con una sonrisa de emoción.

Will miro al muchacho con bastante seriedad y eso provoco que la sonrisa de Arnie desapareciera, debido a que se sintió intimidado por la mirada del hombre-¿Quieres comprar a Christine?-pregunto Will con tono calmado.

-¿Christine?-exclamo Sunset sin comprender de quien estaba hablando.

-Así es como llaman al auto-explico Will, Sunset se ahorró el comentario, después de todo, cada vehículo que Batman tenia llevaba como marca de registro "Bati".

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ponga el precio y yo se los pagare!-aseguro Arnie con mucho entusiasmo en su tono de voz.

Sunset y Dennis se vieron entre ellos sin saber que pensar, vaya que el muchacho estaba muy emocionado con la idea de comprar ese auto que apenas conoció hacia escasos minutos, Will parecía meditar la respuesta y finalmente accedió, le dijo que se lo podría vender en 1000 dólares, en esos momentos, Arnie salto de felicidad, ya que otra de sus cualidades es que era una persona bastante ahorradora y contaba con la cantidad suficiente para comprarlo.

-¡Espéreme un momento, en seguida regresare con el dinero, no vaya a venderlo a nadie más, por favor!-suplico el muchacho con un tono de voz sumamente emocionado ante la idea de que finalmente tendría su propio automóvil.

-Por alguna razón no creo que ese vaya a ser un problema-reconoció Sunset con ironía.

-Será mejor que vayamos con él-sugirió Dennis y Sunset asintió, sabiendo que aún tenía tiempo de sobra para volver a la mansión antes de que Bruno llegara.

Una vez que los tres jóvenes se retiraron, Will miro a Christine con una expresión bastante intranquila y desconfiada, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace muchos años, pero finalmente se encogió en hombros.

-Tal vez la pesadilla finalmente terminó-dedujo volviendo al interior de su hogar para preparar los papeles oficiales, dejando al auto afuera.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras una hora, finalmente Arnie volvió con el dinero que necesitaba para comprar el auto, acompañado por Sunset y Dennis, pero cuando llegaron, del auto no había señal alguna, eso provoco que Arnie se decepcionara y comenzara a molestarse, en especial cuando Will salió de su casa.

-¿Dónde está el auto? ¡Le dije que no lo vendiera!-bramo enojado.

-Tranquilo muchacho, no lo he vendido, simplemente lo metí a la cochera para cambiarle el aceite, sígueme-pidió y vieron que efectivamente, Christine estaba dentro de la cochera, para alivio de Arnie-bueno, vamos a firmar los papeles para que te conviertas en el orgulloso nuevo dueño de Christine-indico Will.

-Sí, estoy más que ansioso-aseguro el muchacho siguiendo al hombre.

Cuando ambos se retiraron, Sunset y Dennis miraron el auto con mucha atención, la peli fuego estuvo caminando alrededor del mismo, analizándolo detenidamente, ella sabía algo de mecánica y estaba convencida de que aunque estuviera bastante maltratado, no eran daños que no se pudieran reparar.

-Nunca vi a Arnie tan emocionado-reconoció Dennis sonriendo-realmente me da mucho gusto que se interese por algo diferente al ajedrez o a los videojuegos en línea-.

-Pues creo que se va a convertir en un amante de la velocidad-bromeo Sunset y Dennis se rio.

El muchacho abrió la puerta del piloto e ingreso al mismo, sentándose en el asiento, que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido era bastante cómodo, todo se veía completamente funcional, así que lo único que Arnie debía reparar era los daños exteriores, porque internamente se encontraba en perfecto estado, sonriendo muy feliz por su amigo, Dennis tomo el volando y fue cuando tuvo una visión, llena de gente gritando de terror, siendo aplastadas por una sombra, así como también vio a Christine como si acabara de salir de la fábrica de ensamblaje, seguida por varias manchas de sangre.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Dennis! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sunset sacudiéndolo con preocupación.

Cuando Dennis finalmente reacciono, rápidamente salió del auto, sudando mucho, hecho que confundió a Sunset-¿Qué…que paso?-pregunto Dennis respirando agitadamente.

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte, estabas sentado tras el volante, cuando de pronto te quedaste perdido, como si estuvieras en trance-explico Sunset mirando al muchacho con preocupación.

-Yo…yo…no estoy seguro…realmente no estoy seguro…-respondió el muchacho mirando el auto ahora con miedo, como si sintiera algo malo en el mismo.

Pero todos sus miedos e inseguridades desaparecieron cuando Arnie apareció con los papeles firmados y entregados, ahora era el orgulloso nuevo dueño de Christine, algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, Dennis no pudo evitar sonreír ante la felicidad de su amigo, pero también se sentía bastante incomodo con el auto, algo en el mismo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde y por tanto, Sunset debía volver a la mansión cuanto antes, se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y se retiró a bordo de su moto-Esa chica tiene una motocicleta genial-reconoció Dennis admirado por el vehículo de Sunset.

-Cierto, pero no tan genial como esta belleza-dijo Arnie sumamente contento por la compra que acababa de hacer.

Dennis miro a su amigo con seria preocupación, aquella visión aun rondaba por su mente, algo no estaba bien, algo andaba mal con ese auto, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y se quitó esa idea de la misma, después de todo, solo era un auto, no había ningún peligro en el mismo.

Los días que pasaron, Arnie se dedicó a restaurar a Christine hasta sus días de gloria, claro que tuvo que hacerlo en un taller que rento, pues a sus padres no les gusto el hecho de que su hijo comprara un auto sin su permiso, en serio no les agrado para nada, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora solo les quedaba acostumbrarse ante aquella idea.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**1 Mes Después**

Batman y Firebird se encontraba en una bodega abandona, luchando contra unos traficantes de armas, a los cuales atraparon en pleno trato con Dos Caras, ahora, ambos grupos les disparaban a diestra y siniestra, pero el Dúo Dinámico no tuvo muchos problemas para lidiar con todos ellos, derrotándolos a tiempo, mientras que Batman arrestaba a Dos Caras.

-A veces me cuesta creer que ese malvado haya sido el honorable fiscal Harvey Dent-dijo Sunset con tristeza, mientras ambos viajaban en el Bati Móvil.

-Aún debe quedar algo de Harvey en su interior, después de todo, tengo la fe de que él no ha vendido su alma por completo-señalo Batman.

Sunset rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error-Lo lamento Batman…no quise decir…entiendo que él es tu amigo y que quieres ayudarlo-se disculpó la peli fuego agachando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, a veces no sabemos lo que decimos ni lo que hacemos-explico Batman con tono tranquilo, cuando se escuchó el reporte de varias personas que habían sido atropelladas por un demente desconocido, mismo que se encontraba en los suburbios a las afueras de Gótica-parece que el trabajo aún no ha terminado-.

Acelerando a fondo, Batman y Sunset se dirigieron al sitio donde se encontró el primer cuerpo de las víctimas que habían sido atropelladas, cuando arribaron al lugar, ambos bajaron del auto y comenzaron a buscar pistas, encontrando las huellas de neumáticos.

-Parece que el sujeto iba a exceso de velocidad, dejo un muy buen rastro-señalo Sunset refiriéndose a un camino de huellas de llantas marcadas en el pavimento.

-Andando-ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles oscuras, sin escuchar el rugido de un motor a la distancia.

Con suma cautela, el Dúo Dinámico camino por las oscuras calles, siempre atentos a cualquier posible y desagradable sorpresa, las huellas siguieron por un momento, hasta que llegaron a un callejón bastante estrello, lo que sorprendido a Sunset.

-¿Qué clase de auto puede entrar en un callejón así?-se preguntó, ya que el lugar estaba muy estrecho, demasiado como para que un auto pudiera entrar, cualquier tipo de automóvil se atoraría de tan solo intentarlo.

Batman entro al mismo, seguido por su leal aprendiz, ambos siempre con sus linternas, alumbrando el suelo, donde estaban las marcas de los neumáticos, llegando hasta el final del callejón, mismo donde no había salida y las huellas terminaban ahí, lo que significaba que el auto debió dar reversa para salir del mismo.

-Esto es muy extraño-dijo Batman con tono serio-el auto no solo entro al callejón, sino que además logro salir del mismo-.

-¿Cómo carajos pudo hacer eso?-pregunto Sunset.

-No estoy seguro-dijo Batman con tono serio, cuando algo capto su atención en el suelo, agachándose a revisar, descubrió que era un rastro de pintura rojiza, así como también algunas manchas de sangre, el Caballero de la Noche sabía muy bien como diferenciar una de la otra, lo que significaba que el auto debía ser color rojo-volvamos al Bati Móvil, quiero saber que otros incidentes ha habido por estos alrededores-.

-Entendido-dijo Sunset siguiendo a su mentor, cuando los dos salieron del callejón, fueron alumbrados repentinamente por los faroles de un auto, aunque al principio ambos se cegaron un momento, cuando pudieron ver bien lo que pasaba, Sunset se quedó sorprendida-¡Oye, yo te conozco, tu eres el auto de…!-no pudo terminar, porque repentinamente, aquel auto Plymouth Fly, también conocido como Christine, acelero a fondo y arremetió contra ambos.

-¡Corre!-ordeno Batman y ambos comenzaron a correr para evitar ser atropellados por aquel auto.

-¡Arnie! ¿Qué putas crees que haces?-cuestiono Sunset para luego mirar de reojo y darse cuenta de un detalle-¿Qué mierda…?-.

-¡Pronto, dispara los ganchos!-indico Batman y Sunset cumplió con aquella indicación, ambos dispararon hacia el techo, logrando subir a la azotea de un edificio y escapar del auto, el cual se alejó en la oscuridad-parece que ya tenemos a nuestro responsable de asesinatos-señalo Batman, para luego ver a su pupila-aunque parece que tú ya conocías ese auto-.

-Lo vi hace un mes, un chico llamado Arnie lo compro en 1000 dólares, toda una ganga-reconoció Sunset-pero no creo que él fuera quien intentara atropellarnos-agrego la peli fuego.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Batman con interés total.

-Porque cuando voltee a verlo no tenía ningún conductor tras el volante-explico Sunset, dejando a Batman pensativo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras haber vuelto al confiable Bati Móvil, el Dúo Dinámico se dirigía rumbo a la casa de Arnie y mientras lo hacían, el Caballero de la Noche pedía informes de las últimas semanas, que le diera los datos de personas que hayan sido atropelladas por esas zonas en las últimas noches, los nombres y las fotografías de las personas no tardaron en aparecer en la pantalla y Sunset los reconoció a todos.

-Son los bravucones que siempre molestaban a Arnie-recordó la peli fuego mirándolos a todos.

-Entonces parece que ya tenemos un motivo, así como también un sospechoso-dijo Batman con tono tranquilo.

-Pero Batman, te juro que no había nadie tras el volante, el auto simplemente se manejaba solo-aseguraba Sunset, pero Batman parecía estar pensando en todo ese asunto, a Sunset no le quedo de otra más que guardar silencio.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos llegaran a la casa de Arnie, ocultándose en las sombras para poder vigilar mejor, lo último que querían era levantar sospechas y Sunset creía firmemente que Arnie era inocente, después de todo, él no parecía ser la clase de muchacho que cometería esos crímenes, aunque su auto casi los volvía picadillo.

-Batman, te juro que Arnie sería incapaz de hacer algo como esto, sé que él tiene muchos motivos, pero no creo que haya sido el responsable-aseguro Sunset de manera seria y segura.

-¿Es él?-pregunto Batman y Sunset miro por sus prismáticos, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué carajo?-exclamo sorprendida-si es él, pero luce totalmente diferente, parece un…-

-Chico rebelde de la época de los 50-agrego Batman, ya que efectivamente, Arnie iba vestido como todo un galán de películas juveniles de aquella época.

La chaqueta de cuero, el peinado, los pantalones, incluso los zapatos, todo lo hacía parecer un galán de aquella época, Sunset tuvo que frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo visiones y cuando lo hizo, ya no estaba tan segura de que Arnie fuera inocente, realmente no comprendía como un muchacho podría cambiar tan drásticamente en pocos días.

-No hay señales del auto-observo Batman con seriedad y Sunset se dio cuenta de ese hecho, suponiendo que Arnie lo tenía en otro lado, optaron por seguirlo, siempre a distancia prudente.

Una vez que llegaron al garaje donde Arnie tenía a Christine, el muchacho saludo al auto como si fuera una novia, abrazándola y besando su capo, todo siendo visto por Batman y Sunset desde el edificio de enfrente, el Caballero de la Noche no tuvo problema alguno en reconocer el auto, pero lo que ese chico hizo…eso era realmente extraño.

-Creo que quiere que Christine se sienta querida-observo Sunset con tono sarcástico, provocando que Batman la viera fijamente.

-¿Christine?-inquirió.

-Así la llamo el hombre que se la vendió a Arnie, es muy extraño, lo sé, de hecho, ahora que recuerdo-Sunset regreso al momento en que Dennis subió al auto-cuando Dennis subió en ese auto comenzó a actuar de una manera muy extraña, pero no logre averiguar la razón-reconoció la peli fuego.

-Será mejor seguirlo-indico Batman y Sunset asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras llamar al Bati Móvil por control remoto, el Dúo Dinámico siguió a Arnie a distancia segura, además de que la oscuridad les facilitaba mucho el evitar ser detectados, no paso mucho tiempo para que viera que Arnie recogía a una chica, misma que la base de datos identifico como Leigh Cabot, quien saludo a Arnie con un beso, hecho que sorprendió a Sunset aún más, en serio que ese auto le cambio la vida al chico.

Siguieron a ambos hasta un autoservicio, donde pidieron dos hamburguesas, a pesar de la distancia y de que había comenzado a llover, los prismáticos de ambos les permitían ver lo que ocurría, pero no escuchar lo que platicaban, cosa que tampoco era un problema para Batman, quien sabía leer los labios.

-¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?-pregunto Sunset.

-Rendirme-respondió Batman y Sunset se quedó en silencio.

De pronto, justo en el momento en que Arnie bajaba del auto, algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir, unas luces verdes comenzaron a encenderse en el interior del mismo, al tiempo que la chica comenzaba a ahogarse con un pedazo de hamburguesa, por más que trataba de expulsarlo no era capaz de hacerlo, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Arnie trato de auxiliarla, pero la puerta simplemente no se abría.

-¡Hay que ayudarla!-exclamo Sunset disponiéndose a bajar para cumplir con su frase, pero como caído del cielo, Dennis llego y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logro abrir la puerta del copiloto, sacando a Leigh del auto, aplicándole la maniobra Heimlich, logrando sacarle el trozo de hamburguesa a tiempo.

Recuperando la respiración con algo de dificultad y tras sacarla fuera de la lluvia, los dos amigos se acercaron a la chica con mucha preocupación, al tiempo que Batman y Sunset se mostraban aliviados, pero aun había algo que no cuadraba.

-¿Qué fueron esas luces verdes?-pregunto la peli fuego, el silencio de Batman le dio a entender que estaba meditando sobre lo ocurrido.

El Caballero de la Noche observo que Dennis y Leigh discutían con Arnie, asegurándole que ese auto tenía algo perverso, algo diabólico, Leigh juraba que era como si el auto quisiera matarla y Dennis apoyaba esa idea, no del todo, pero si decía que había algo malo con el mismo, Arnie se enfureció con ambos, no solo por decir esas cosas, sino por llamar a Christine "auto", recordándoles que ella tenía un nombre, furioso, se alejó y subió en el vehículo, mismo que encendió y se retiró del lugar.

Tanto Dennis como Leigh se quedaron bastante preocupados por el chico, se les podía notar incluso a la distancia en la que se encontraban Batman y Sunset, el Caballero de la Noche entrecerró los ojos, ya no estaba del todo seguro de que el chico fuera el asesino, pero al mismo tiempo…

-¿Dónde fue que tu amigo compro ese auto exactamente?-pregunto Batman mirando a Sunset, quien le conto todo lo que paso en ese momento-será mejor ir a hablar con ese hombre-señalo el Caballero de la Noche y Sunset lo miro con confusión, ya que Batman también comenzaba a creer que había algo malo en el auto, de hecho, ella misma estaba comenzando a pensarlo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que la lluvia ceso, Will Darnell saco la basura de su hogar, tirándola en el tambo de la entrada para que al día siguiente el camión se la llevara, ya había pasado un mes desde que Christine se fue de su vida y se sentía tan liberado, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

El hombre decidió volver a su hogar, en especial al ver que la lluvia parecía que iba a volver en cualquier momento, una vez que entro a su casa se dirigió hacia la cocina y al momento en que encendió la luz se llevó un buen susto.

-Buenas noches señor Darnell-saludo Batman, el hombre se asustó mucho y más cuando vio a Firebird bloqueando la puerta.

-¿Qué…que quiere de mí? No he hecho nada malo-aseguro Will nervioso.

-Tranquilícese, solo quiero hablar con usted-aseguro Batman.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?-pregunto Will con miedo y confusión.

-De Christine-respondió Batman y al escuchar eso, la expresión de Will cambió radicalmente a una de angustia, así como también preocupación.

-Volvió a ocurrir-expreso con pena y tristeza, parecía que el Dúo Dinámico estaba por obtener las respuestas que buscaban.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un auto encerrado en un misterio ¿Qué secretos oscuros guardara ese vehículo al que llaman "Christine"?"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=KA5tzIY28b8)**

**Ven a sentarte y a escuchar  
Este relato lúgubre  
Sobre el más malévolo automóvil  
Que el hombre pudo crear  
Llamada Christine**

**Llamado Christine**

**En la noche oscura, sin conductor  
Su combustible es la maldad  
Muy veloz ella va, merodeando está  
Atropella a cualquier persona  
¡Huye de este automóvil!**

**La llamada Christine  
¡Cuidado! ¡Oh!**

**Escucha y teme y cuida a los niños  
Del tenebroso automóvil del mal  
Arrolló a dos de mis tíos y seis de mis primos. Todos eran del norte.  
En serio.**

**¡Christine!**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**ME HAN PREGUNTADO QUE ES LO QUE ESPERO DE LA PELICULA GODZILLA VS KONG, BUENO, BASICAMENTE ESPERO UN GRAN ENFRENTAMIENTO DE TITANTES, QUE CULMINE CON LA VICTORIA ABSOLUTA DEL UNICO Y VERDADERO REY DE LOS MONSTRUOS, SIN DARLE UN POWER UP A KONG, PORQUE EN SERIO, ESO DE DARLE PODERES ELECTRICOS EN LA PELICULA ORIGINAL ME PARECIO…MEJOR ME AHORRO EL COMENTARIO, ADEMAS, HAY QUE RECORDAR QUE GHIDORA ES EL MONSTRUO MAS PODEROSO Y TERRIBLE AL QUE GODZILLA SE PUDO ENFRENTAR**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Sombra 02, Sombra 02, Franco, Dra Optimus Star 3, Kid Shooter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	18. Christine 2

"_**Mientras paseaba por los suburbios de la ciudad, Sunset conoció a dos chicos; Arnie y su mejor amigo Dennis, quienes a pesar de ser muy diferentes eran los mejores amigos, siendo testigo de cómo Arnie compraba un auto Plymouth Fly de 1958, cuyo dueño llamaba "Christine", el chico quedo maravillado con el mismo y con mucho esfuerzo logro restaurarlo a su antigua gloria, un mes después, una serie de misteriosos asesinatos comenzaron a ocurrir por esos lugares, por lo que Batman y Sunset se dieron a la tarea de investigar lo que pasaba, siendo casi arrollados por Christine, lo que provoco que tuvieran sospechas sobre Arnie, ya que él era quien lo compro, pero Sunset no creía que él fuera el asesino, a pesar de que las víctimas eran los mismos que lo molestaban sin piedad, tras descubrir el cambio radical de Arnie y su apego hacia Christine, incluso mayor al que tenía con su amigo o novia, Batman decidió ir a hablar con Will Darnell, el antiguo dueño de Christine"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=-7V3zU-zyrM**

_**El protagonista de **__**Christine**__** es Arnold Cunningham, apodado Arnie; un joven muy tímido y estudioso que participa en el club de ajedrez de su escuela. Pero es objeto de las burlas de toda la facultad a causa de su acné y sus grandes gafas. El mejor amigo de Arnie es Dennis Guilder (el narrador en primera persona), mucho más popular que él, ya que juega en el equipo de rugby. **_

_**Una tarde, mientras viajan en el coche de Dennis, Arnie ve un viejo coche rojo muy descuidado, modelo **__**Plymouth Fury**__** del año **__**1958**__**, con un rótulo de "Se Vende", a pesar de su mal estado. Su vendedor lo llama "Christine", Arnie se siente extrañamente atraído por él, por lo que lo compra. Sin embargo, Arnie no puede tener el coche en su casa, ya que sus padres se han enfadado con él por comprar el coche sin consultarles, de modo que tiene que dejarlo en un garaje. **_

_**Con el tiempo, Dennis comienza a notar ciertos cambios en su amigo: el acné de Arnie desaparece, deja de usar gafas y está más seguro de sí mismo, pero también está profundamente obsesionado con Christine, solo habla de ella y trabaja duramente hasta que logra restaurarlo. Al mismo tiempo, Arnie comienza a salir con Leigh Cabot, la alumna más guapa de la escuela. **_

_**Una noche, los bravucones del colegio entran al garaje y destruyen a Christine con martillazos, bates de béisbol y piedras. Después empiezan a haber varias muertes, con la peculiaridad de que casi todas esas muertes fueron a personas que alguna vez molestaron a Arnie o a Christine, pero, cada vez que se efectúa una de estas muertes, Arnie tiene una coartada que lo aleja de las sospechas de la mayoría de las personas a excepción del detective de policía Rudolph "Rudy" Junkins quien supone que Arnie y Christine están involucrados en los asesinatos pero desconoce cómo podrían estarlo. Dennis sospecha que Christine tiene vida. Dennis se lo cuenta a Leigh quien confiesa que ella también lo supone.**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 12**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 12 Christine**

**II**

**( www. youtube watch? v=KA5tzIY28b8)**

**Ven a sentarte y a escuchar  
Este relato lúgubre  
Sobre el más malévolo automóvil  
Que el hombre pudo crear  
Llamada Christine**

**Llamado Christine**

**En la noche oscura, sin conductor  
Su combustible es la maldad  
Muy veloz ella va, merodeando está  
Atropella a cualquier persona  
¡Huye de este automóvil!**

**La llamada Christine  
¡Cuidado! ¡Oh!**

**Escucha y teme y cuida a los niños  
Del tenebroso automóvil del mal  
Arrolló a dos de mis tíos y seis de mis primos. Todos eran del norte.  
En serio.**

**¡Christine!**

Will se sirvió un vaso de licor, su mano temblaba de manera involuntaria, hecho que Batman y Firebird notaron de inmediato, el Caballero de la Noche estaba en total silencio, pero como siempre, también en alerta máxima, esperando cualquier posible sorpresa del hombre, pero este solo se limitó a beber del vaso.

-Entonces volvió a ocurrir, esperaba que esta vez no sucediera nada-dijo con pesar y tristeza.

-¿De qué coños está hablando?-pregunto Sunset comenzando a perder la paciencia, hecho que Batman noto y el Caballero de la Noche la miro de manera severa para mantenerla calmada.

-Dígame señor ¿Qué tiene de malo ese auto?-pregunto Batman con tono calmado.

Will suspiro y se sentó antes de comenzar con su relato-Antes que nada, quiero que sepan que yo no era el dueño original de Christine, ese era mi hermano, Roland-explico Will-él lo mando fabricar en 1958, dio todas las especificaciones necesarias, como lo quería, el motor, el color, el tapizado, todo, toda su vida trabajo muy duro, siempre soñando con alguna vez tener el auto perfecto, mismo que por fin consiguió cuando construyeron a Christine, como él la llamo, al principio, todos estábamos felices por él, nunca lo vimos tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando se caso fue tan feliz-risa-recuerdo que eso molestaba mucho a su esposa-.

**-Flashback-**

**POV Will**

_**Roland se la pasaba siempre en su auto, para él no había nada mejor que pasear en Christine, disfrutar de las calles, del volante, del tapizado de los asientos, Roland pronto comenzó a obsesionarse demasiado con el auto, descuidaba su trabajo y a su familia, cuando su esposa le reclamo, este simplemente la llamo lunática y neurótica, ya que parecía estar celosa de Christine, pero yo les puedo asegurar que solo estaba preocupada, admito que yo también llegue a pensar como Roland al principio, pero con el paso de los días, de las semanas y los meses comencé a preocuparme también por la actitud de mi hermano.**_

_**Le habían dado varias advertencias en su trabajo, de que lo despedirían si no volvía, pero a Roland ya nada le importaba, intente razonar con él, juro que lo intente, pero Roland parecía otro, no quería estar con nadie más que con Christine, comenzó a tratarla más como una novia o amante que como un auto, ni siquiera aquella tragedia lo hizo renunciar al auto…**_

-¿Tragedia? ¿Qué Tragedia?-pregunto Sunset interrumpiendo el relato.

Will suspiro y respiro hondo antes de proseguir, ese momento fue también desgarrador para él-Un día…mi sobrina, la hija de Roland…quedo encerrada en ese auto, era un día caluroso y…y…no logramos sacarla a tiempo…-revelo comenzando a llorar, dejando a Sunset estática, mientras que Batman solo escuchaba en silencio.

_**Muchos atestiguaron que Roland la dejo ahí a propósito y que no hizo nada para sacarla, a pesar de los gritos de súplica y de ayuda de su propia hija, pero a falta de pruebas, todo quedo como un incidente, parecía que esa tragedia finalmente haría que Roland y su esposa se reconciliaran, pero fue lo contrario, Roland siguió obsesionado con Christine, comencé a creer que había algo malo en ese auto, mi hermano era otro, no solo física, sino también en su interior, algo no estaba bien y entonces ocurrió otra tragedia…algunas semanas después…su esposa también murió dentro del auto…del mismo modo.**_

_**No podía creer que a Roland no le importara nada más que el maldito auto, no podía creerlo, en serio estaba tan molesto con él y no era el único, los familiares de mi cuñada decidieron vengarse de él destruyendo lo que más amaba, el maldito auto, lo hicieron una noche, pero al día siguiente…Christine estaba como si nada.**_

_**Eso era algo muy extraño, ya que yo mismo vi el estado tan deplorable en que lo dejaron, entonces me di cuenta de algo más serio, mi hermano…lloraba desconsolado, estaba increíblemente dolido, lloraba como no lo hizo en el entierro de su propia esposa e hija, yo solo pude pensar en algo, esto era cruel, pero era justo.**_

_**Sin embargo y como les explique antes, al día siguiente, Christine estaba como si nada, como si no hubiera recibido ningún daño, ese hecho me sorprendió y asusto, era imposible que Roland lo hubiera reparado en solo una noche, mis miedos comenzaron a aumentar cuando días después, los familiares comenzaron a aparecer muertos, todos atropellados de manera sospechosa.**_

_**Naturalmente y nuevamente, el principal sospechoso fue Roland, pero una vez más, a falta de pruebas, no hubo más opción que liberarlo, no lograba entender que estaba pasando, hasta que una noche vi algo que me estremeció, mientras volvía a mi hogar, me topé con Christine, iba por las calles manejando lentamente, pero lo que más me impacto y aterro, fue el hecho de que Roland no estaba tras el volante, Christine estaba manejándose sola.**_

_**Eso fue lo que vi o al menos creí ver, quise decirle a Roland, pero cuando llegue a su casa, solo lo encontré dentro del auto…completamente muerto…en su testamento…decía que me dejaba su auto como herencia, para que lo cuidara y amara como él lo había hecho.**_

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Cuando Will termino su relato, bebió más del licor-No necesito decirles que jamás lo hice, había algo en ese auto que me aterraba y que aún hoy lo hace, es como si algo maligno estuviera en su interior, algo que hace que las personas se olviden de quienes aman y se obsesionen con ella…como si fuera…una clase de novia celosa que no soporta la idea de compartir a su pareja, sé que suena ridículo, pero…-cuando Will volteo, ni Batman ni su compañera se encontraban a su alrededor, lo que lo dejo bastante confundido y extrañado-¿estaré drogado?-se preguntó sin saber que pensar ante aquello.

**(-)(-)(-)**

De vuelta en el Bati Móvil, Batman y Sunset viajaban por las oscuras calles, hablando sobre lo que Will les acababa de contar-Cielos, todo eso parece una historia de locos-dijo Sunset confundida-¿no creerás en serio que ese auto tenga vida o sí?-pregunto la peli fuego mirando a Batman fijamente.

-Algo que he aprendido en esta línea de trabajo es que todo es posible, además, no debes olvidar que los demonios o espíritus malignos también pueden poseer objetos si lo desean, recuera a Annabelle y a sus asociados-señalo Batman.

-Pero ¿no creerás que tal vez alguien lo está controlando a control remoto?-inquirió Sunset queriendo estar segura de que su figura paterna ya había considerado todas las posibles opciones.

-Si ese fuera el caso, entonces yo lo podría haber detectado, pero no había ninguna señal alrededor y aun si la hubiera, eso no explicaría el cambio tan radical que tuvo tu amigo-señalo Batman y Sunset tuvo que reconocer que era cierto-sin embargo, lo que nos dijo ese hombre me pareció bastante interesante, su propietario original también llego a obsesionarse con el auto y cambio de manera drástica su manera de actuar, como si se estuviera transformando en lo que Christine quería que fuera, en su pareja perfecta-.

-Eso realmente suena a que ese pedazo de chatarra es como una novia celosa y controladora-reconoció Sunset acomodándose en el asiento.

-Y el hecho de que parezca que tiene la habilidad de auto repararse por sí sola, ya que si lo que Will nos dijo es verdad, entonces eso explicaría como fue que al día siguiente estaba como si nada-dedujo Batman con tono analítico.

-Espera, eso no tiene sentido-exclamo Sunset-si puede repararse por sí misma, entonces ¿Por qué cuando Arnie lo compro estaba en muy mal estado? Dennis incluso me conto que Arnie tuvo que trabajar mucho para repararla-conto la peli fuego.

Batman se quedó pensando un momento, uniendo las piezas en su cabeza, no tardo mucho tiempo en hacerlo, gracias al relato que Will les conto, así como también las características que ese auto parecía poseer.

-Creo que quedo en mal estado porque Will nunca mostro el menor interés en ella, por eso dejo que el paso del tiempo le afectara, pero dime ¿Qué tan maltratada estaba cuando tu amigo la compro?-pregunto Batman.

-Pues…-Sunset recordó el estado de Christine en aquel día-para ser franca, aunque estaba maltratada, no estaba como debería haber quedado en más de 60 años-reconoció Sunset-de hecho, me sorprendió que el motor y todo lo demás aun funcionaran perfectamente-.

-Entonces tal vez siempre pudo haberse reparado sola, pero al no tener nadie que la amase como lo hizo Roland no encontró necesidad de hacerlo, pero cuando tu amigo se interesó en ella, entonces para forjar un lazo mucho más fuerte dejo que la reparara-dedujo el Caballero de la Noche-eso explica porque poco a poco comenzó a cambiar tanto-.

-No puedo creer que las personas lleguen a obsesionarse tanto con ese auto como para olvidar a todos los que aman, su familia, todo-dijo Sunset impactada por aquella decisión que Roland tomo en el pasado, cuando dejo que tanto su esposa e hija muriesen.

Fue entonces que algo hizo clic en Batman, algo de lo que su fiel aprendiz dijo, sumado a lo que Will les conto-No, no son los dueños los que se obsesionan con Christine, es Christine quien se obsesiona con ellos-revelo con tono serio.

-¿Qué?-.

-Piénsalo, ella hizo que Arnie cambiara de manera radical y ambos vimos lo que paso en el autoservicio, Christine estaba intentando matar a la novia de Arnie para que no interfiriera en su relación, eso nos demuestra que Christine actúa más como una novia celosa y posesiva, así como también muy manipuladora, pues cambio a Arnie hasta convertirlo en un…-.

-Remedo de galán de los 50-comprendio Sunset y Batman solo asintió, aunque no era la manera en que él lo habría explicado, pero su hija estaba en lo cierto, fue cuando los ojos de la peli fuego se abrieron de golpe-¡Ay mierda!-exclamo alarmada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Batman con tono calmado.

-¡Temo que Dennis y esa chica están en un gran peligro!-respondió la peli fuego con mucha preocupación.

-Yo tambien-reconoció Batman acelerando rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia donde suponían debían estar los dos chicos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

Dennis y Leigh caminaban por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia los suburbios donde ambos vivían, tenían que pasar por varias bodegas para poder llegar, pues era la ruta más rápida hacia sus casas, mientras caminaban, ambos hablaban de Arnie y de lo preocupados que estaban ante su terrible cambio.

-Es que no lo entiendo…Arnie…en serio parece que le importa más ese auto que yo-dijo Leigh con tristeza.

-O que cualquier otro-reconoció Dennis-hay algo malo en ese auto, eso lo supe desde el momento en que lo compro-.

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste nada?-inquirió Leigh mirando al chico con asombro y preocupación.

-Trate de hacerlo, pero Arnie simplemente no me escucha, es como si ese auto estuviera tomando control sobre él, sé que parece una locura, pero…no es el mismo chico que conozco desde niño…es tan extraño-Dennis se notaba sumamente preocupado por quien era su mejor amigo.

-Descuida, yo también pienso igual…porque te puedo jurar, que casi parecía que ese auto quería matarme-recordó Leigh con miedo al recordar el episodio ocurrido hacia tan solo unos instantes.

La lluvia había provocado que la calle se sintiera algo resbalosa, por eso debían andar con mucho cuidado, tan absortos estaban en su plática que no escuchaban el sonido de un motor muy cerca de ellos, pero entonces, se escuchó otro sonido, era una canción, pero no cualquier tipo de canción, era un rock de los años 50.

-¿Escuchaste algo?-pregunto Leigh mirando alrededor, Dennis también lo había escuchado y ahora ambos estaban asustados, pero el muchacho trato de mostrar compostura para calmar a la chica.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí-dijo Dennis tratando de sonar calmado, aunque en el fondo, él también estaba nervioso.

Continuando con su marcha, se toparon frente a frente con Christine, quien encendió sus luces frontales para iluminarlos a ambos y a pesar de haber quedado encandilados, descubrieron que dentro del auto y detrás del volante, se encontraba Arnie, solo que su mirada era inexpresiva, seria y malvada.

-¿Arnie?-exclamo Leigh confundida.

Por toda respuesta, Arnie piso el acelerador y arremetió contra ambos chicos-¡Arnie! ¿Qué haces?-grito Dennis alarmado, para luego tomar a Leigh de la mano y comenzar a correr.

Christine rugía como si fuera una bestia salvaje, ansiosa por acabar con esos dos humanos que se interponían entre ella y su amado, a quien tenía totalmente bajo su control absoluto, Arnie solo quería que Christine fuera feliz y estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguirlo.

-¡Arnie no!-grito Dennis.

-¡Por favor para!-suplico Leigh, pero el chico solo los miraba con aquella frialdad que les helaba el corazón a ambos, ese no era el chico que conocían, ya no.

Al momento en que ambos dieron vuelta por una de las bodegas, Leigh se resbalo y cayó al suelo, Dennis corrió hacia ella y la ayudo a levantarse, pero Christine no tardo en alcanzarlos y justo cuando iba a pasarles por encima…

Batman y Firebird salieron de la nada, sujetándolos a ambos y usando sus ganchos subieron al techo de una de las bodegas, al tiempo que Christine pasaba de largo, una vez que ambos estuvieron a salvo, Batman los miro.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto con tono alentador.

-Si…muchas gracias-dijo Dennis agradeciéndole a Batman por haberlos salvado en el último momento.

-Por favor, tienen que ayudar a Arnie…no es él…ese que está en el auto no es Arnie-aseguro Leigh sumamente asustada por lo que acababa de ver.

-Lo sé-dijo Batman-Firebird, quédate con ellos y mantente alerta-indico Batman y Sunset asintió.

Afortunadamente, el Caballero de la Noche no había perdido a Christine de vista, por lo que corriendo de una bodega a otra, no tardo en ubicarla y comenzó a seguirla por los techos de las construcciones, hecho que sorprendió y extraño a los dos adolescentes.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer?-pregunto Dennis.

-Lo que mejor sabe hacer-respondió Sunset sonriendo de manera divertida.

Batman finalmente dio un salto y cayó sobre el techo de Christine, quien comenzó a maniobrar de forma en extremo violenta, intentando quitarse de encima al insolente humano que había escapado de ella antes, el Caballero de la Noche se sujetaba con mucha fuerza, para luego comenzar a golpear el cristal de la ventana del piloto con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Arnie! ¡Tienes que detenerte, no dejes que te controle! ¡Lucha contra ella!-gritaba Batman, pero Arnie no lo escuchaba y movía el volante de un lado a otro para intentar quitarse de encima a Batman, el cual aún lograba sostenerse, pese a la velocidad que Christine estaba empleando.

El Caballero de la Noche decidió cambiar de táctica, si no podía hacer entrar en razón al chico, entonces lo sacaría del auto, volviendo a golpear el cristal con fuerza, pero cada vez que lo hacía, este se reparaba con mucha rapidez, lo que confirmaba la teoría de Batman sobre las habilidades de ese auto, más no pensaba darse por vencido, aun cuando en movimiento brusco, Christine casi lo tira al suelo, pero Batman consiguió aferrarse al auto y esta vez, comenzó a patearlo en uno de los retrovisores, un intento de distraerla y de ese modo sacar al chico.

De pronto, la expresión de Batman cambio a una de alarma, ya que Christine se dirigía hacia una barda de concreto, sabiendo lo que podría pasar, el Caballero de la Noche no tuvo más opción que abrir su capa y alejarse de un salto, al tiempo que Christine se estrellaba violentamente contra la barda, desgraciadamente, Arnie no llevaba puesto el cinturón, lo que hizo que saliera disparado por la ventana de enfrente, cayendo violentamente contra el suelo y con una fuerza tan abrumadora que se puedo escuchar el momento exacto en que su cráneo se rompió contra el suelo.

Su cuerpo rodo unos cuantos metros más, hasta finalmente detenerse, Batman aterrizo perfectamente en pie y corrió hacia el chico, pasando por un lado de Christine, quien parecía haber encontrado su final, el Caballero de la Noche se acercó al muchacho con preocupación.

-Arnie, Arnie, reacciona-pidió al tiempo que lo volteaba de manera suave, quedando estático al verlo-Dios-dijo con pena y tristeza, pues el chico estaba muerto, su cabeza literalmente se rompió, tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de pedazos de cristal y el suelo donde había aterrizado quedo manchado en sangre.

Desde su posición, Sunset, Leigh y Dennis también observaban la escena, ahora, los dos chicos estaban haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar al imaginarse el resultado de aquella brutal caída, la peli fuego también lo suponía y también se entristeció, aunque lo conoció por poco tiempo, se dio cuenta de que era un buen chico y no se merecía un final como ese, de pronto, un sonido capto la atención de todos.

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma-gruño Dennis con enfado.

Ya que Christine atravesó la barda y encaro a Batman una vez más, el Caballero de la Noche se incorporó y miro al auto diabólico con bastante seriedad, al tiempo que Christine comenzaba a repararse sola, todo el daño que se hizo al estrellarse poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, hasta que finalmente, se vio como recién salida de la fábrica.

-Entonces, realmente puedes repararte sola y solo dejaste que Arnie te reparara para poder forjar un lazo más fuerte con él, de ese modo podrías tenerlo bajo tu absoluto control-revelo Batman, al tiempo que Christine rugía con ferocidad, sus faros alumbraban a Batman y se movía de manera sumamente violenta, deseando arrollar a ese hombre que se interpuso en su nueva y muy feliz relación, al menos, desde su perspectiva, el Caballero de la Noche solo entrecerró los ojos y de manera desafiante-solo eres un pedazo de chatarra obsesivo ¿Quién eres en realidad?-cuestiono Batman.

Por toda respuesta, Christine acelero a fondo, se pudo escuchar como los neumáticos chirriaban en el suelo, al tiempo que una gran cantidad de humo salía del mismo, arremetiendo contra Batman, quien permaneció firme en todo momento.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-exclamo Dennis alarmado.

-¡Lo va a hacer pedazos!-señalo Leigh en iguales condiciones, pero Sunset no pensaba del mismo modo.

-Yo no lo creo así-expreso sonriendo de forma misteriosa.

Justo cuando Christine iba a atropellar a Batman, el Bati Móvil salió de la nada, impactando con fuerza contra el auto maligno por un costado, provocando que rodara por el suelo repetidamente antes de finalmente detenerse y quedar con algunos daños, mientras el Bati Móvil se detenía ante Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche miro su auto y luego a Christine, quien comenzó a repararse nuevo, abriendo la cabina, Batman ingreso a su vehículo y encaro a Christine, quien se terminó de reparar y ahora estaba lista para la batalla.

El motor de Christine rugió como si fuera una bestia salvaje y hambrienta, lista para lanzarse al ataque, por su parte, Batman solo presiono un botón y disparó un misil, el cual se estrelló contra el suelo, un disparo de advertencia, provocando una sonrisa en el Caballero de la Noche.

Christine se quedó quieta un momento, como si estuviera procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, finalmente, arranco el motor y dando un giro violento comenzó a escapar-No, no hay escape-sentencio Batman acelerando y comenzando la persecución.

-Ese pedazo de hojalata encontró la horma de su zapato, podrá reconstruirse, pero el Bati Móvil es el vehículo más poderoso jamás creado-señalo Sunset sonriendo.

Una violenta y peligrosa persecución comenzó, Christine intentaba desesperadamente escapar, pero siempre tenía al Bati Móvil detrás de ella, la velocidad de ese auto era muy superior a la suya, de pronto, el Bati Móvil estaba a un lado de ella y Batman activo otra de sus armas, picos que surgieron de las llantas y que empleo para pinchar las de Christine, provocando que esta se barriera de forma violenta.

El Caballero de la Noche entonces giro el volante y provoco que el Bati Móvil golpeara a Christine en un costado, estrellándola contra una de las bodegas, al tiempo que comenzaba a repararse de nuevo, pero esta vez, Batman fue más rápido y fijándola como objetivo, le disparó un misil más poderoso, mismo que la hizo volar en pedazos, cada trozo de Christine quedo disperso por todo el suelo.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Dennis emocionado.

-Ah…yo no diría eso-dijo Leigh observando como todos los trozos del auto malvado comenzaron a unirse de nuevo poco a poco.

-Ay no puede ser-.

Batman empleo el escáner del Bati Móvil para detectar todas las piezas de Christine, hasta la más pequeña, cuando finalmente los hubo localizado, activo la siguiente arma del Bati Móvil, pero se mantuvo quieto en todo momento, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, el escáner tenía ubicados a todos los trozos, solo necesitaba el momento justo, finalmente, todos estuvieron en posición de tiro y Batman activo el lanzallamas, derritiendo todas las partes del cuerpo de Christine, quien no era capaz de repararse, en especial cuando Batman también activo las metralletas del Bati Móvil y disparo algunas bombas, todo eso lo hacía para convertir cada pedazo de Christine en algo de lo que no podría repararse.

Finalmente, Christine quedo completamente destruida, quedando únicamente polvo de ese auto demonio, una nueva pesadilla había terminado, abriendo la cabina, Batman descendió del Bati Móvil para asegurarse de ello, miro a los alrededores y entonces algo golpeo su pie, al mirar hacia abajo, encontró un trozo de metal que se movía de un lado a otro, como si desesperadamente buscara el resto, Batman lo tomo y lo electrocuto para destruirlo por completo.

-Lo logro-dijo Sunset sonriendo, mientras estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Necesito comprarme uno de esos-dijo Dennis sorprendido.

-¿Dónde los venderán y también habrá en otros colores?-pregunto Leigh y Sunset se rio ante sus comentarios.

**(Nota: ¿Cuántos de ustedes no han pensado exactamente lo mismo con respecto al Bati Móvil?)**

Cuando ambos chicos bajaron, solo pudieron ver horrorizados el terrible estado en que quedo Arnie, Sunset también se mostró muy triste y Batman le puso una mano en el hombro-No todos los finales son felices y a veces, tampoco los comienzos-señalo Batman y Sunset asintió, ahora tocaría la parte más dura de todas, informar a las autoridades y a los padres de Arnie.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bati Cueva**

Tras volver a su hogar, el Dúo Dinámico se dispuso a descansar, pero Batman aún estaba algo preocupado-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con tono gentil.

-Lo estaré…es solo que…no lo conocí por mucho tiempo, pero en serio era un buen chico-reconoció quitándose su antifaz y dejando su cabello volver a la normalidad-y no fue agradable ver a sus padres destrozados-.

-Será difícil, pero encontraran el modo de salir adelante-aseguro Batman y Sunset asintió.

-Fue bueno que llamaras al Bati Móvil en ese momento y muy divertido ver como Christine huía despavorida-señalo Sunset tratando de hacer a un lado el tema de la muerte de Arnie.

-Yo no llame al Bati Móvil-revelo Batman.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset.

-Yo no active el piloto automático-repitió Batman y Sunset se quedó sin habla, para luego comenzar a reírse.

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?-inquirió Sunset sonriendo, pero al ver la mirada seria de Batman se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que sonó su pregunta-entonces…el Bati Móvil…-.

-No estoy seguro, tendré que hacerle una revisión-expreso Batman comenzando a subir.

Sunset no supo ni que pensar, miro hacia el auto y solo pudo suspirar-Bueno, si realmente paso lo que creo que paso, entonces es bueno ver que no todos los autos son malvados-dijo con tono divertido y Batman solo continuo subiendo sin decir nada, la peli fuego miro al Bati Móvil y se acercó al mismo-buen trabajo amigo, hoy salvaste el día o mejor dicho, la noche-dijo dándole unas palmadas en el capo a modo de gratitud, por unos instantes se sintió estúpida por hacer eso, pero tras encogerse en hombros, siguió a su mentor hacia la mansión.

Cuando el Bati Móvil quedo solo, se hizo un acercamiento hacia la pantalla de la computadora, misma que encendió repentinamente y un mensaje se escribió en el mismo:

"**Gracias, que tengan buena noche mis amigos"**

**Caso Cerrado**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, un auto perverso ha conocido su final, pero…una vida joven se ha perdido, no todo tiene un final feliz"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=KA5tzIY28b8)**

**Ven a sentarte y a escuchar  
Este relato lúgubre  
Sobre el más malévolo automóvil  
Que el hombre pudo crear  
Llamada Christine**

**Llamado Christine**

**En la noche oscura, sin conductor  
Su combustible es la maldad  
Muy veloz ella va, merodeando está  
Atropella a cualquier persona  
¡Huye de este automóvil!**

**La llamada Christine  
¡Cuidado! ¡Oh!**

**Escucha y teme y cuida a los niños  
Del tenebroso automóvil del mal  
Arrolló a dos de mis tíos y seis de mis primos. Todos eran del norte.  
En serio.**

**¡Christine!**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Kuro Alter: **_yo solo quiero una pelea que sea justa y que termine con la victoria del Rey de los Monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_aunque el auto fue destruido, hubo una pérdida lamentable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ni me acorde de responderte, me sentía mal de la cabeza que preferí dormirme en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pues voy a seguir como lo tenía planeado, de ese modo ya saco al de Transformers de hiatus también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_en especial teniendo a su lado al vehículo más poderoso jamás creado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_aunque los metales también pueden crear una poderosa fuerza del bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Konami-Kun: **_de todos modos es el mismo caso, Ghidora sigue siendo el peor enemigo que ha enfrentado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo creo que sus fuerzas son algo igualadas, pero le sigo dando ventaja a Godzilla, después de todo, Ghidora también era fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_lo acabas de ver, atacándola con un auto mucho más poderoso y temible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_ya te lo explique por PM y bueno, acabas de ver el final del auto diabólico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Konami-Kun, Gokash Z, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Nahuel836, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	19. La Cosa del Otro Mundo

"_**Finalmente, el auto diabólico Christine ha conocido su final, después de que se revelara que siempre tuvo cierta influencia en sus dueños, desde el original, un hombre llamado Roland, que dejo a su esposa e hija morir en el interior de dicho auto, hasta el actual dueño, Arnie, quien parecía estar más dispuesto a darlo todo por Christine que por sus amigos, padres y hasta novia, afortunadamente, Batman la desafió empleando al vehículo más poderoso jamás creado por el hombre; el Bati Móvil, quien cambio el curso de esa batalla, haciendo que Christine comenzara a huir del mismo debido a todas las sorpresas que poseía, al final, Batman logro destruirla hasta que no quedo nada que pudiera reconstruirla, sin embargo, esa victoria termino de manera trágica, pues Arnie perdió la vida en la batalla, una vida muy joven se fue demasiado pronto, un nuevo caso ha sido cerrado, pero aún quedan otros por resolver y amenazas sobrenaturales por detener antes de que sea tarde"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=NEzgM3xPDTA**

_**Los miembros de la estación 31 de investigación **__**estadounidense**__** en la **__**Antártida**__** son alertados por sonidos de disparos y explosiones. Al examinar qué está pasando, descubren que un perro de raza **__**Alaska malamute**__** está siendo perseguido por un helicóptero noruego, en el que uno de sus tripulantes dispara e intenta matar al perro. En medio de la confusión, la incapacidad de comunicarse en otro idioma y creyendo que los noruegos se han vuelto locos debido a una estancia prolongada en la Antártida se produce un enfrentamiento y los noruegos mueren a manos de los estadounidenses. Durante la escaramuza, uno de los estadounidenses, Bennings, es herido. Tras el incidente, el perro es llevado a la estación, siendo encerrado con los demás perros. **_

_**Los estadounidenses intentan comunicar el incidente por radio, pero el aparato no funciona. Debido a esto el piloto R.J. MacReady y el doctor Copper deciden ir en helicóptero a la estación noruega para buscar alguna respuesta. Al llegar, descubren que la estación está en ruinas, sin señales de vida. Mientras Copper recoge cintas de vídeo y documentos, MacReady descubre un gran bloque de hielo con una cavidad en el centro. Fuera del campamento encuentran el cadáver calcinado de una criatura humanoide con dos caras. Los estadounidenses llevan el cuerpo a su campamento, donde el doctor Blair realiza una autopsia. Sin embargo, lo único que descubre es que los órganos de la criatura son los de un ser humano normal. **_

_**Mientras tanto, el perro que era perseguido por los noruegos sufre una **__**metamorfosis**__** que lo transforma en una criatura deforme, atacando a los demás perros de la estación. Los ladridos de los animales alertan a los estadounidenses, quienes acuden al lugar. Allí, Childs mata a la criatura con un **__**lanzallamas**__**. Tras hacer una autopsia al cadáver, Blair descubre que la criatura era un ser extraterrestre que tenía la capacidad de imitar otras formas de vida y que podría haber imitado a uno o más miembros de la estación. Tras esto, los miembros de la estación comienzan a sospechar entre ellos, al no estar seguros de quién es humano o quién no. **_

_**Tras el incidente del perro, utilizando el equipo y cintas de vídeo encontradas en la estación de los noruegos, MacReady, Norris y Palmer descubren un cráter en cuyo interior hay una nave espacial. Basándose en las capas de hielo que rodean a la nave, Norris estima que tiene por lo menos 100.000 años. Los estadounidenses se dan cuenta de que si la criatura llega al mundo exterior podría devorar toda la vida que existe sobre la Tierra y la batalla se transforma en una misión tanto por su supervivencia como por la de toda la raza humana. **_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 13**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 13 La Cosa del Otro Mundo**

**( www. youtube watch? v=OqR6RouNa2M)**

**Con siete sellos se encerró  
Y el fuego eterno guardó  
El mal de su estampa**

**Esto está que se han de abrir  
Y de uno en uno han de salir  
Los cuatro jinetes del mal**

**Ha de llegar el destino  
Que ha forjado el camino  
Que nos trajo hasta aquí**

**La guerra, el hambre  
La peste y la muerte  
Nos harán sucumbir**

**Hoy, el principio y el fin  
Beberán con el hombre  
El agua de la vida**

**Hoy la mentira  
Ha de llegar a su fin  
Y el fuego será su guí a**

**Ven  
Aunque perezca la luz  
Aunque se extinga el edén  
Puedes tu alma salvar  
Y del agua beber**

**Ven  
Aunque perezca la luz  
Aunque se extinga el edén  
Puedes tu alma salvar  
Y del agua beber**

Una nave espacial se estaba acercando a la órbita terrestre, en su interior se encontraban al menos unos 10 tripulantes, todos con aspecto imponente y bastante intimidante y no era para menos, se trataba de una de las razas más temidas de todo el Universo, aquella que hasta los cuerpos de Linternas lo pensaban dos veces antes de interferir en sus asuntos, a menos que estos fueran demasiado lejos.

De pronto, sus escáneres detectaron aquello que estaban buscando y en su idioma le informaron al comandante de la nave-"Lo encontramos señor"-.

-"Bien, es algo increíble lo que vamos a hacer, pero el alto mando lo ordeno y además, es el único que puede ayudarnos en esta cacería"-expreso el comandante, al tiempo que la nave comenzaba a descender en las coordenadas indicadas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mansión Díaz**

Bruno y Sunset se encontraban en una sesión de entrenamiento, en el cual la peli fuego tenía que encontrar un modo de sorprender a su mentor, tarea que no estaba siendo nada sencilla, el buen Bruno Díaz era todo un experto en el arte del siglo, la sorpresa y el evitar ser sorprendido, algo que aprendió de los mejores durante sus viajes por el mundo.

-Volviste a fallar, tienes que seguir intentando hasta conseguirlo-dijo Bruno.

-Esto es increíblemente difícil, no puedo creer que sin importar lo que haga no puedo sorprenderte-señalo Sunset levantándose tras ser derribada de nuevo.

-Para poder sorprender a otros y evitar ser sorprendida debes volverte uno con tu medio ambiente, con todo tu entorno, piensa en los animales que siempre cazan a sus presas, no atacan de manera precipitada, esperan el momento más adecuando de manera paciente, siempre atentos al más mínimo error que su potencial presa pueda cometer y entonces arremeten contra ella, ese es el secreto para lograr tomar por sorpresa a alguien, la paciencia-explico Bruno, cuando de pronto, una alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió Sunset confundida.

-Es una alarma que solo se activa en caso de una visita del espacio, una muy específica-explico Bruno con tono serio, al tiempo que Alfred aparecía con una bandeja con bocadillos.

-Parece que volvieron señor-dijo Alfred con tono preocupado.

-Eso parece viejo amigo-confirmo Bruno tras hacer un rápido análisis a la nave que se aproxima-aunque no me explico porque lo han hecho-.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Quiénes volvieron?-pregunto Sunset cada vez más confundida, por toda respuesta, Bruno se puso la máscara de Batman, señal de que el entrenamiento había terminado y la peli fuego se puso su traje con rapidez.

-Quédate aquí Alfred-indico Batman.

-Espere señor ¿piensa llevar a la señorita Sunset con usted?-pregunto Alfred alarmado.

-Intenta evitar que se quede contigo-le respondió Batman y Sunset sonrió orgullosa de ello, realmente era una chica necia y siguió a su mentor.

-Los muchachos nunca daban tantos problemas, bueno…eso no es cierto-reconoció encogiéndose en hombros.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Padre e hija salieron de la mansión y fue cuando la misteriosa nave se revelo, la peli fuego quedo sorprendida por el diseño de esa nave, ya que parecía ser un tipo de lanza de gran tamaño, con muchos símbolos alienígenas en toda la estructura, Sunset quiso dar un paso, pero Batman la detuvo.

-Mantente al margen y hagas lo que hagas, no intentes provocarlos-advirtió Batman con tono serio y Sunset se quedó más que confundida.

Finalmente, la nave aterrizo y una compuerta se abrió, dando paso a sus 10 tripulantes, de tamaño muy superior al de un hombre adulto, fornidos, vistiendo armaduras y una máscara que cubría su rostro por completo, así como un cabello en rastras, el que parecía ser el líder, llevaba puesta una capa e iba armado con una lanza, dio un paso y quedo ante Batman, ambos se vieron fijamente y aunque cada uno tenía puesta su respectiva máscara, no impidió que se vieran a los ojos y eso era algo que cada uno sabia.

El Caballero de la Noche saco de entre sus ropas lo que parecía ser una daga, cuyo diseño era muy similar al de la lanza de aquel extraño invasor, al tiempo que presionaba un botón y la daga se transformaba en una espada gemela, sorprendiendo aún más a la peli fuego.

Finalmente, el misterioso individuo se quitó su máscara, revelando un rostro monstruoso, con mandíbulas exteriores alrededor de su boca, mismas que le daban un aspecto más imponente y aterrador, como si eso no fuera suficiente, su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices, seguramente de batallas anteriores.

La criatura rugió y vio que Batman no se intimidaba, para finalmente, colocarse sobre una rodilla y reverenciarlo-El mejor cazador del Universo-saludo con tono respetuoso, dejando a Sunset sorprendida por aquella acción, omitiendo el detalle de que ese ser había hablado en su idioma, el resto de los tripulantes imito a su comandante.

-No es necesario que hagan eso-dijo Batman con tono serio-mejor díganme ¿Qué están haciendo en la Tierra? Espero que no hayan venido con intención de comenzar una nueva cacería de personas o de cualquier otro ser vivo-.

El comandante se levantó y miro a Batman, rugiéndole de nuevo, pero no de manera intimidatoria, sino como una forma de respeto-No estamos aquí por ello, venimos de cacería, pero no por personas, sino por algo más, algo que es tan terrible, que incluso para nosotros es difícil capturar-reconoció el ser y Batman frunció el ceño.

-Soy todo oídos-dijo finalmente y el comandante lo invito a entrar en su nave, Sunset se dispuso a seguirlo y dos de esas criaturas le cerraron el paso de manera amenazante, pero Batman intervino.

-Es mi aprendiz, la estoy entrenando para que se convierta en una guerrera digna de ser mi sucesora-explico y los guerreros asintieron, permitiéndole el pase, dejando a la peli fuego más que impactada.

El interior de la nave era realmente impresionante y aterrador, ya que había un gran número de huesos y cráneos adornando las paredes, normalmente no se asustaba con facilidad, pero todo ello le daba mala espina y se acercó rápidamente a su mentor.

-Batman ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?-pregunto mirándolos con cierto temor y desconfianza.

-Ellos son los Yautja, una de las razas más temidas de todo el Universo, viviendo bajo un código de honor, mismo que obtienen mediante la gloria de la cacería, viajan por el Universo buscando planetas con presas lo suficientemente poderosas para probar sus habilidades como cazadores, mientras más cacerías exitosas tengan, más grandes son, incluso pueden llegar a convertirse en gobernantes de todo su planeta-explico Batman.

-Ok ¿y que tienes que ver tú con todo esto?-inquirió Sunset.

-Desde hace muchos años, los Yautja han venido a la Tierra con la finalidad de cazar a los humanos, creo que han sido un total de cuatro ocasiones en que vinieron a la Tierra, aunque claro, siempre fueron distintos, ya que en las dos primeras ocasiones, hubo personas que fueron capaces de vencer al cazador que estaba a prueba y se ganaban el respeto del resto de los Yautja-explico Batman-las otras dos ocasiones en que vinieron no fue para cazar humanos, sino para cazar otra de las razas más peligrosas del Universo; Xenomorphos, sus enemigos por naturaleza y de hecho, ese es el cráneo de uno de ellos-señalo Batman y Sunset vio el cráneo indicado.

-No quisiera haber conocido a esa criatura con vida, pero insisto ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo?-pregunto Sunset, aunque en el fondo ya estaba imaginándose la respuesta de su mentor.

El Caballero de la Noche guardo silencio un momento-Yo los enfrente en tres ocasiones distintas, no fue sencillo, de hecho, fueron de los adversarios más terribles que jamás enfrente en mi vida-reconoció Batman.

-Pero ahora te muestran mucho respeto ¿Cómo fue que lo conseguiste?-la peli fuego aún no estaba del todo satisfecha.

-Porque en la tercera ocasión en que los enfrente ya estaba del todo familiarizado con sus métodos que pude cambiar la situación, convirtiéndolos a ellos en la presa, aquello fue algo que los impresiono tanto que incluso llamaron a su rey para que verificar todo, su rey estaba sorprendido por ello, que me reconoció como un miembro del clan Yautja honorario, aunque yo nunca he matado, acepte el trato, pero les pedí que nunca volviera a la Tierra a cazar personas inocentes o cualquier otro ser vivo del planeta, al principio se negaron, pero cuando el rey vio lo que hice, reconoció que si un planeta como este podría generar a humanos como yo, entonces valía la pena dejarlo en existencia-narro Batman.

-Cielos, te ganaste el respeto de toda una raza de cazadores temibles-dijo Sunset admirada.

-Por eso es que su presencia no me da buena espina, ellos son cazadores por excelencia y si han venido a la Tierra es porque están tras algo-explico Batman.

Finalmente, llegaron al cuarto de control, donde el comandante invito a Batman y a Sunset a entrar, ambos lo hicieron y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el Caballero de la Noche le pidió al comandante de que le explicara la situación, y que fuera lo más claro posible.

El comandante estaba impresionado por el atrevimiento del humano, pero también por el hecho de mostrarse tan sereno a pesar de estar en una nave enemiga, así que le explico la situación, los Yautja habían viajado a un planeta desolado que se encontraba pasando la Tierra, esperando encontrar alguna nueva presa que les diera una gloriosa cacería, efectivamente, encontraron una, misma que desgraciadamente subestimaron enormemente.

La criatura en sí no estaba en ningún registro conocido y ni siquiera sabían con exactitud qué cosa era, solo tenía claro un detalle, aquella criatura era capaz de consumir a todo ser vivo con el que se encontrara, devorándolo y luego creando una copia exacta del individuo que consumió, al tratar de matarlo cortándolo en pedazos, estos se volvían una criatura más con la misma función, atacaron sin piedad a los tripulantes de la nave que los descubrió, quienes lograron descubrir tres debilidades en ese ser:

La primera era el fuego, esa criatura no toleraba el fuego, ya que la destruía a nivel celular, lo que significaba que la criatura no creaba solo clones o replicas, sino que creaba un ser totalmente igual al que consumió, tanto a nivel celular como incluso mental, pues la copia tenía los recuerdos del ser consumido.

La segunda debilidad era la sangre, ya que está a pesar de ser una copia exacta a la original, también era muy sensible al fuego, lo que significaba que cuando la calentabas, la células de la criatura literalmente saltaban y trataban de alejarse del mismo.

Finalmente, la tercer debilidad era que la criatura no era capaz de consumir objetos sin vida como el metal, armas o cualquier otra cosa, desafortunadamente, cuanto más consumía, también adquiría conocimientos y aprendía a usar las armas.

El comandante explica que cuando encontraron a la criatura, los jóvenes Yautja creyeron que sería una presa esplendida para cazar y que la llevaron a su nave, donde comenzó a matarlos y a consumirlos sin compasión alguna, solo uno de los Yautja sobrevivió e intento destruir a la criatura estrellando la nave, sin embargo, esta lo asesino antes de que cumpliera su cometido y la nave se estrelló en una zona ártica, donde la criatura quedo congelada e inmóvil, hasta que un grupo de científicos humanos la encontró y la descongelo, permitiéndole continuar con su senda de destrucción.

-Logramos rastrear a la criatura e impedimos que otros humanos llegaran a la zona-esto hizo que Batman los mirara de manera sospechosa-no porque nos interese protegerlos, sino porque cuanto más consuma, más difícil será detenerla, por eso vinimos por usted, el mejor cazador del Universo, para que nos ayude a destruir a esa cosa de una vez por todas-.

Batman miro la grabación que los Yautja le mostraron de nuevo y luego al comandante-Sospecho que hay más de lo que me están diciendo, imagino que esto también es una prueba ¿verdad?-pregunto mirando al comandante.

-Es una prueba para estos tres jóvenes que aspiran a la gloria de ser cazadores reconocidos-confirmo el comandante presentando a los tres Yautja que irían con Batman a la misión, pero el Caballero de la Noche aun podía ver que había algo oculto.

-No solo es para ellos, también es para mí-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación y el comandante lo miro fijamente.

-Tu nos venciste en el pasado, nos convertiste en la presa, a nosotros, una orgullosa y poderosa raza que vive para la gloria de la conquista, ningún otro ser en el Universo consiguió algo como eso, te ganaste el respeto de nuestro rey, por eso, aunque quiere que nos ayudes a destruir a esta criatura que nuestros guerreros encontraron, también aprovechamos para probar a nuestros jóvenes y a ti, ya que si en verdad logras vencer a esta criatura, entonces realmente abras probado que eres el mejor cazador del Universo y nuestro acuerdo de dejar tu planeta intacto se mantendrá hasta el fin de los tiempos-explico el comandante.

-¿Y si acaso fracaso?-pregunto Batman.

-Entonces serás honrado como un gran cazador, pero el acuerdo terminara y volveremos con nuestros planes de venir a la Tierra para cazar a nuestros más grandes enemigos, usando a los humanos como aquello que ellos llaman "ganado"-explico el comandante.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset-¡No puede…!-Batman la silencio con un movimiento de su mano.

-Acepto tus condiciones-dijo Batman con seriedad, dejando a Sunset sorprendida y al comandante complacido.

-Fijen rumbo al Ártico-ordeno el comandante y mientras los tres jóvenes se preparaban, el resto cumplió con las ordenes de su superior.

Sunset miro a Batman sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar-Batman, no puedes hablar en serio-dijo la peli fuego sorprendida por el hecho de que Batman aceptara aquella decisión con tal facilidad.

-Es su juego, sus reglas y tenemos que aceptarla, por mucho que nos desagrade-dijo Batman-ellos son una raza de cazadores, pero tienen honor, jamás han asesinado a mujeres, niños o a quienes no sean capaces de defenderse, siempre van solo tras aquellos que han sido un reto para ellos, como Superman-explico Batman.

-¿También fueron por él? Dioses-dijo Sunset sorprendida y Batman sonrió levemente.

-Por ahora creo que tenemos que prepararnos, sospecho que esta criatura que vamos a enfrentar será más difícil de vencer de lo que nos han explicado-dijo Batman, para luego ver al comandante-me gustaría que me dejaran ver su armería-pidió con tono respetuoso y el comandante asintió.

Acompañado por su fiel aprendiz, ambos llegaron a la armería, donde comenzaron a tomar las armas y armaduras de los Yautja, mientras lo hacían, el Caballero de la Noche no paraba de darle indicaciones a Sunset de que sin importar nada debían permanecer juntos en todo momento, por las grabaciones se dio cuenta de que esa criatura siempre atacaba por emboscada y solo cuando veía un blanco solo, una vez que lo consumía y se hacía pasar por ese ser para atrapar a otro inocente, por ese motivo, si estaban juntos no correrían ese riesgo.

El hecho de que la criatura no parecía consumir metal era otro punto a su favor, con ayuda de las armas y armaduras de los Yautja, así como también las herramientas en su Bati Cinturón, Batman consiguió crear una poderosa armadura, que también era muy ligera, tanto para él como para Sunset, después de todo, no iba a dejarla sola en una nave llena de Yautja, el fuego era la clave para la destrucción de ese ser, por eso debían estar preparados para usarlo, ahora, la manera de identificarlo, Batman hizo algunas mejoras a los cascos de los Yautja, además de ajustarlos un poco para que le quedaran a él y a su aprendiz.

El comandante y los suyos solo observaban sorprendidos el hecho de que un humano supiera tanto de su tecnología, clara señal de que en serio aprendió mucho de ellos en sus últimos encuentros, una vez que termino, Batman y Sunset se pusieron sus nuevos trajes, luciendo como unos auténticos cazadores, hecho que le agrado a Sunset, finalmente, la nave llego a la base donde recibieron la última señal de las personas que encontraron a la criatura.

-Esta será su prueba definitiva, si la pasan serán reconocidos como cazadores, pero si fracasan, deben asegurarse de que no quede nada ni nadie con vida, vivan y mueran con honor-rugió el comandante y los tres jóvenes alzaron sus lanzas en un rugido de apoyo, listos para entrar en acción, mientras Sunset solo observaba en silencio.

-¿Crees que esto también sea una prueba para mí?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Es muy posible-reconoció Batman sabiendo cual era el estilo de vida de los Yautja, para ellos, la cacería era su forma de vivir, la gloria de la captura, este no era más que un rito de iniciación para los nuevos cazadores, pero también, era la prueba perfecta para Batman y Firebird, si la pasaban serian reconocidos como los mejores cazadores del Universo, en especial Batman, ya que aunque lo reconocieron de ese modo, aun querían ver si realmente merecía ese título.

-Aterrizaremos dentro de poco-informo uno de los pilotos.

-Bien-gruño el comandante, al tiempo que la nave descendía poco a poco en la base militar que parecía estar completamente vacía, la compuerta se abrió y los tres cazadores abandonaron la nave-ahora veremos que tanto mereces el título del mejor de los cazadores-expreso el comandante.

-Eso es algo que a mí no me importa-señalo Batman saliendo de la nave, seguido por Sunset.

Los cinco cazadores salieron de la nave y se acercaron a revisar la base, siempre atentos a cualquier posible sorpresa inesperada, no parecía haber señales de vida por ninguna parte o al menos, eso era lo que se veía a primera vista, Sunset intento adelantarse, pero Batman la detuvo.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, mantente cerca de mí en todo momento-le repitió Batman y Sunset asintió.

Los tres jóvenes Yautja por el contrario, comenzaron a avanzar como si no tuviera nada que temer, destrozando todo lo que estuviera a su paso, tratando de encontrar algo que valiera la pena cazar, después de todo, últimamente, era difícil poder encontrar un planeta donde poder criar Xenomorphos dignos de cazar y esta criatura era algo digno de conseguir.

La peli fuego entonces diviso la estructura más grande de todo el lugar y sugirió que lo mejor sería comenzar a buscar por ahí restos o a algún sobreviviente, acercándose de manera cautelosa, bajo el amparo de la noche, el Dúo Dinámico llego hasta la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla, uno de los Yautja la derribo de una potente patada, lo que provoco un sonoro eco que recorrió todo el lugar, atrayendo la atención indeseable.

El Yautja ingreso y los otros dos lo siguieron-Para ser cazadores no son muy sigilosos-reconoció Sunset con sarcasmo.

-Son jóvenes, están aprendiendo, tendrán suerte si logran volver con vida para ser reconocidos como tales-explico Batman y Sunset silbo sorprendida, los Yautja sí que eran estrictos.

Ingresando al lugar se dieron cuenta de que en si era un laboratorio, además de un lugar para vivir, definitivamente la exploración que había llegado debía durar varios meses, pero ahora todo se veía abandonado y había señales de que se desato una devastadora batalla por todo el lugar, encontrando sangre coagulada en el suelo.

-¿Crees que haya algún sobreviviente?-pregunto Sunset mirando alrededor, para luego buscar algún interruptor de luz, pero Batman la detuvo.

-No sabemos qué clase de criatura nos esté esperando, por ahora será mejor que nos amparemos en la oscuridad, activa la visión nocturna de tu máscara-indico Batman y Sunset lo hizo.

Los tres Yautja comenzaron a caminar por las instalaciones, seguidos por Batman y Sunset, el Caballero de la Noche dio un paso al frente y el más rebelde de todos ellos rugió, Batman lo miro con seriedad y sin dejarse intimidar, se podía sentir la tensión entre ellos, cuando un sonido capto la atención de todos, eran el sonido de unas patas que se movían hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

La peli fuego ilumino el sitio de donde provenía y casi vomita de asco, avanzando hacia ellos, se encontraba una cabeza humana con patas arácnidas y un par de ojos con forma de antena que salían de sus orejas, la criatura arremetió contra ellos, pero fue destruida rápidamente por un disparo de una de las armas de los Yautja.

-Eso fue sencillo y asqueroso-gruño Sunset.

-Las cosas nunca son sencillas-señalo Batman cuando de pronto, el mismo Yautja que disparo fue atrapado por unos tentáculos, siendo arrastrado hacia la oscuridad.

-¡Resiste!-grito Batman lanzándole una soga para que la sujetara, pero el cazador no la atrapo a tiempo y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Rápidamente, todos iluminaron la zona donde desapareció, encontrando al cazador siendo devorado por lo que parecía ser un torso humano con dientes, así como también varios tentáculos saliendo del interior del mismo, con los cuales atrapaba a su presa, comiéndoselo tranquilamente.

Batman rápidamente alzo un brazo y disparó un misil, mismo que al momento de entrar en aquella criatura, lo encendió en fuego, provocando que la bestia lanzara un grito de agonía, momento que los otros dos Yautja aprovecharon para destruirla con un disparo de sus cañones.

Sunset quedo estática al ver aquella extraña cosa, sumado a la cabeza que intento atacarlos, que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una mano salto sobre ella, esquivándola a tiempo y lanzándole una de sus Shurikens, cortándola en dos, pero apenas hizo esto, en vez de destruirse, ambas partes se volvieron una criatura diferente que arremetió contra la peli fuego, Batman tuvo que calcinarlas para proteger a su pupila.

-Recuerda que deben ser quemadas, cortarlas solo hará que se multipliquen-indico Batman.

-Lo entiendo, pero ¿Qué mierdas son esas cosas?-cuestiono Sunset mirando a las tres criaturas destruidas con mucho asco y algo de horror.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que esta misión no será nada sencilla-el Caballero de la Noche volteo a ver a los otros dos Yautja-no tiene caso que diga que lamento la muerte de su amigo, ya que seguramente no lo lamentan, pero creo que ahora tenemos una ligera idea de a qué clase de criatura nos estamos enfrentando, no sé qué demonios sea o que es lo que pretende hacer, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de dividirnos para que nos vaya consumiendo uno por uno, hacerlo es como invitarlo a cenar-ambos Yautja se vieron entre sí, aquel humano tenía un punto a su favor.

-Batman ¿crees que debamos llamar a Superman?-pregunto la peli fuego cruzada de brazos.

-No, si esa cosa conseguí absorber el ADN de Superman entonces será imparable, nos encargaremos de ella nosotros mismos, pero debemos estar alerta, si encuentran algún sobreviviente actúen con precaución, porque a excepción de nosotros cuatro, nadie más es confiable-indico Batman sabiendo que esta iba a ser una batalla muy difícil.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una nueva criatura sin forma ni nombre ha aparecido, un ser que consume y adquiere conocimiento ¿será posible que Batman y los Yautja logren superar a esta amenaza?"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=OqR6RouNa2M)**

**Con siete sellos se encerró  
Y el fuego eterno guardó  
El mal de su estampa**

**Esto está que se han de abrir  
Y de uno en uno han de salir  
Los cuatro jinetes del mal**

**Ha de llegar el destino  
Que ha forjado el camino  
Que nos trajo hasta aquí**

**La guerra, el hambre  
La peste y la muerte  
Nos harán sucumbir**

**Hoy, el principio y el fin  
Beberán con el hombre  
El agua de la vida**

**Hoy la mentira  
Ha de llegar a su fin  
Y el fuego será su guí a**

**Ven  
Aunque perezca la luz  
Aunque se extinga el edén  
Puedes tu alma salvar  
Y del agua beber**

**Ven  
Aunque perezca la luz  
Aunque se extinga el edén  
Puedes tu alma salvar  
Y del agua beber**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Kuro Alter: **_el Bati Móvil a pesar de todo, parece tener el mismo sentido de justicia que su creador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_esa es una pregunta que quedo en el misterio, ya quedan unos seis o siete. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_ciertamente, realmente puede que sea el auto justiciero más grande de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_impresionante, realmente impresionante y bueno, ya vez que Batman ya tuvo un encuentro con los Yautja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_y Batman es el mejor para cerrar emociones, aunque no siempre es agradable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_tuvo que asegurarse de destruirlo por completo para evitar que vuelva a regenerarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_lo entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_es difícil que alguien pueda conseguir el vehículo más poderoso jamás creado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_recuerdo ese momento, el mismo Alfred quedo mudo ante aquello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_esa es una muy buena pregunta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_tal vez Superman no sea malo, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya sufrido algo similar, sin embargo, como este fic se trata principalmente de batallas contra seres sobrenaturales, por eso no entre en detalle con ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_esta vez es uno de los más complicados, una criatura que tiene muchas habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kid Shooter: **_¿incluso con las Viudas Negras? Porque a ellas no les debes dar la espalda por nada del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Freedom Gundam 96, Zeus, Hades, Franco, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Nahuel836, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	20. La Cosa del Otro Mundo 2

"_**Mientras se encontraban en una sesión de entrenamiento, Batman y Sunset recibieron la visita de una de las razas más poderosas del Universo; los Yautja, una poderosa raza de cazadores que solo conocen ese estilo de vida y que en el pasado tuvieron un enfrentamiento contra Batman, llegando a la Tierra, le solicitaron que los ayudara a acabar con una terrible criatura que consumía a otros seres vivos, permitiéndole evolucionar y hacerse pasar por cada ser que consumió, adquiriendo sus conocimientos y recuerdos, todo a un perfecto nivel celular, lo que significaba que estaban por enfrentar a una amenaza terrible, tras aceptar formar una alianza con tres jóvenes Yautja, quienes tendrían esa misión como una prueba para saber si eran dignos cazadores, Batman y Firebird se preparan para una de las peleas más difíciles de su vida, contra una criatura que puede llegar a ser todos al mismo tiempo e incluso muchos más, dependiendo de cuantos inocentes haya logrado consumir en toda su existencia"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. Youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=NEzgM3xPDTA**

_**Los miembros de la estación 31 de investigación **__**estadounidense**__** en la **__**Antártida**__** son alertados por sonidos de disparos y explosiones. Al examinar qué está pasando, descubren que un perro de raza **__**Alaska malamute**__** está siendo perseguido por un helicóptero noruego, en el que uno de sus tripulantes dispara e intenta matar al perro. En medio de la confusión, la incapacidad de comunicarse en otro idioma y creyendo que los noruegos se han vuelto locos debido a una estancia prolongada en la Antártida se produce un enfrentamiento y los noruegos mueren a manos de los estadounidenses. Durante la escaramuza, uno de los estadounidenses, Bennings, es herido. Tras el incidente, el perro es llevado a la estación, siendo encerrado con los demás perros. **_

_**Los estadounidenses intentan comunicar el incidente por radio, pero el aparato no funciona. Debido a esto el piloto R.J. MacReady y el doctor Copper deciden ir en helicóptero a la estación noruega para buscar alguna respuesta. Al llegar, descubren que la estación está en ruinas, sin señales de vida. Mientras Copper recoge cintas de vídeo y documentos, MacReady descubre un gran bloque de hielo con una cavidad en el centro. Fuera del campamento encuentran el cadáver calcinado de una criatura humanoide con dos caras. Los estadounidenses llevan el cuerpo a su campamento, donde el doctor Blair realiza una autopsia. Sin embargo, lo único que descubre es que los órganos de la criatura son los de un ser humano normal. **_

_**Mientras tanto, el perro que era perseguido por los noruegos sufre una **__**metamorfosis**__** que lo transforma en una criatura deforme, atacando a los demás perros de la estación. Los ladridos de los animales alertan a los estadounidenses, quienes acuden al lugar. Allí, Childs mata a la criatura con un **__**lanzallamas**__**. Tras hacer una autopsia al cadáver, Blair descubre que la criatura era un ser extraterrestre que tenía la capacidad de imitar otras formas de vida y que podría haber imitado a uno o más miembros de la estación. Tras esto, los miembros de la estación comienzan a sospechar entre ellos, al no estar seguros de quién es humano o quién no. **_

_**Tras el incidente del perro, utilizando el equipo y cintas de vídeo encontradas en la estación de los noruegos, MacReady, Norris y Palmer descubren un cráter en cuyo interior hay una nave espacial. Basándose en las capas de hielo que rodean a la nave, Norris estima que tiene por lo menos 100.000 años. Los estadounidenses se dan cuenta de que si la criatura llega al mundo exterior podría devorar toda la vida que existe sobre la Tierra y la batalla se transforma en una misión tanto por su supervivencia como por la de toda la raza humana. **_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 13**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 13 La Cosa del Otro Mundo**

**II**

**( www. youtube watch? v=OqR6RouNa2M)**

**Con siete sellos se encerró  
Y el fuego eterno guardó  
El mal de su estampa**

**Esto está que se han de abrir  
Y de uno en uno han de salir  
Los cuatro jinetes del mal**

**Ha de llegar el destino  
Que ha forjado el camino  
Que nos trajo hasta aquí**

**La guerra, el hambre  
La peste y la muerte  
Nos harán sucumbir**

**Hoy, el principio y el fin  
Beberán con el hombre  
El agua de la vida**

**Hoy la mentira  
Ha de llegar a su fin  
Y el fuego será su guí a**

**Ven  
Aunque perezca la luz  
Aunque se extinga el edén  
Puedes tu alma salvar  
Y del agua beber**

**Ven  
Aunque perezca la luz  
Aunque se extinga el edén  
Puedes tu alma salvar  
Y del agua beber**

Tras presenciar por primera vez lo que aquella criatura es capaz de hacer, incluso un Yautja era una presa en potencia para la misma, el Dúo Dinámico y los dos cazadores restantes optaron por ser en extremo cuidadosos y mantenerse unidos en todo momento, para evitar ser atacados por sorpresa.

El Caballero de la Noche iba al frente, con Sunset a su lado y ambos cazadores detrás de ellos, finalmente, llegaron al que parecía ser el cuarto de vigilancia, con varias pantallas, señal de que todo ese lugar estaba lleno de cámaras, Sunset se sentó frente al tablero de control y comenzó a revisar el lugar, tras haber abierto la puerta de una patada, pues se encontraba con seguro.

-Parece que hay muchas de esas criaturas en todo el lugar-observo Sunset sorprendida al ver que toda la instalación habían de esas pequeñas criaturas y otras de mediano tamaño, todos ellos buscando presas en potencia, algunas parecían más humanas, pero se notaba que eran esas criaturas-no entiendo, si pueden tomar cualquier forma de vida, incluso la humana ¿Por qué no lo hacen?-inquirió la peli fuego.

-Porque saben que a estas alturas no tiene caso-respondió Batman con tono serio-seguramente los recuerdos de los Yautja que consumieron les dio una idea de lo que pasaría, así que ahora no tiene caso que intente aparentar ser humanos o Yautja-explico Batman.

Uno de los Yautja señalo la pantalla del lado derecho, misma donde se veía a varias pequeñas criaturas dirigirse a un agujero que se encontraba en el piso del área médica, el Caballero de la Noche enfoco un poco mejor para ver el sitio.

-Creo que encontramos el nido de la bestia-observo el Caballero de la Noche de manera pensativa.

Ambos Yautja asintieron y salieron corriendo del lugar-¿Qué hacen?-exclamo la peli fuego con confusión.

-Van hacia el nido de la bestia-respondió Batman.

-¿Qué? Sería mejor que usaran una de sus bombas para acabar con todo este maldito lugar y con esas abominaciones de una vez por todas-señalo Sunset.

-Ese es su último recurso-explico Batman con tono serio-ellos son guerreros, si deben morir entonces lo harán peleando, pero jamás tomarían una bomba y la usarían desde el principio, primero querrán pelear contra esa criatura y si fallan, entonces destruirán todo el lugar con sus bombas-.

-¿Qué haremos nosotros?-pregunto Sunset tras comprender el motivo de esos feroces cazadores, dignos de alabanzas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Sala Médica**

Moviéndose con mucho sigilo, los cuatro guerreros llegaron hasta el lugar indicado, siempre cuidándose las espaldas en caso de encontrarse con alguna sorpresa desagradable, los primeros en adentrarse en la sala fueron los Yautja, quienes acabaron con las criaturas que ahí se encontraran, disparándoles con sus cañones y cuando estas se acercaban, los cortaban en dos y luego los destruían con sus cañones.

-Increíble-dijo Sunset sorprendida por las habilidades de batalla de esos guerreros.

De pronto, una de las criaturas salto del techo, abalanzándose contra uno de los cazadores, sujetándolo por la espalda y preparándose para consumirlo, pero Batman le lanzo uno de sus Bati Boomerangs, mismo que lo encendió en llamas, pero mientras al Yautja no le hizo ni cosquillas, la criatura no tuvo la misma suerte y fue consumida por el fuego.

Fue el momento en que el Dúo Dinámico ataco, lanzando sus armas contra las criaturas, las cuales se encendieron en fuego apenas estas tenían contacto con ellas, de pronto, una de las bestias sujeto a Sunset de la pierna.

-¡Firebird!-grito Batman preocupado, por suerte, la armadura de la peli fuego impidió que la consumiera y le dio la oportunidad para liberarse, calcinándola en el acto.

-La vi cerca-gruño la peli fuego sintiéndose como una tonta por haberse dejado atrapar tan fácilmente-lo siento padre-se disculpó.

-No te disculpes, no siempre puedes predecir lo que va a ocurrir-dijo Batman, cuando de pronto, noto algo extraño en las criaturas que quedaban, todas estas comenzaron a huir de manera desesperada, entrando al agujero que había en el centro del salón.

-¿Se retiran?-pregunto la peli fuego y uno de los Yautja activo un sistema holográfico que le mostraba lo que estaba ocurriendo, al parecer, cada parte que aún quedaba en el laboratorio, se dirigía hacia el fondo de las instalaciones, donde se encontraba la nave de exploración Yautja que se había estrellado, donde se encontraba la criatura tal cual, quien había llamado a sus otras partes o "hijos".

-Está reabsorbiéndolos-comprendió Batman con tono serio.

-Pero si todo este lugar está lleno de esas cosas…y aumentan su tamaño conforme más consumen ¿Qué tan grande podrá hacerse?-se preguntó Sunset, antes de que alguien respondiera, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse, provocando que el hoyo se hiciera más grande y que los cuatro cayeran por el mismo.

Deslizándose en un tobogán de hielo, los cuatro terminaron llegando al que podría definirse como el nido de la criatura, donde la misma los estaba esperando, revelándose como una extraña mezcla de humanos, Yautja, arácnidos, con tentáculos, además de una boca que se abría de su torso, una larga cabeza humana que se estiraba hacia el techo de la cueva, varias ventosas que salían de la boca de su torso con colmillos, así como también en la espalda y unas extrañas tenazas.

-¿Qué putas es eso?-cuestiono Sunset alarmada

-¡Los humanos que consumí me llamaban la Cosa del Otro Mundo!-revelo la criatura, dejando a todos estáticos.

-Veo que eres capaz de hablar-observo Batman sorprendido, pero con tono bastante serio y desafiante.

-Por supuesto, cuantos más seres consumo, más conocimientos obtengo, los vuelvo parte de mí, aprendo de cada ser humano y forma de vida que devore, así como también lo hice con esos cazadores que me encontraron-explico la bestia con un tono de voz maquiavélico.

-¿Quién eres?-cuestiono Batman mirándolo desafiante.

-Soy un arma biológica creada por Darkseid, el Emperador del Universo, me creo con la finalidad de consumir los planetas que pretendía conquistar, destruyendo a sus habitantes y luego entregárselos, ese es mi principal objetivo-explico la Cosa del Otro Mundo-pero cuando se dio cuenta de que yo podría ser un peligro para él también, me envió a un mundo desolado donde no pudiera consumir nada ni nadie, su plan parecía estar funcionando, hasta que los Yautja me encontraron y tras consumirlos, logre llegar a esta planeta, donde los recuerdos de los humanos de estas instalaciones me han servido de mucho, ahora sé que hay todo tipo de seres excepcionales aquí, los consumiré a todos y luego iré a Apocolyps para vengarme de Darkseid-.

-Parece que no solo obtienes conocimientos, sino también emociones-observo Batman-lamentablemente no voy a permitir que consigas tus metas-aseguro el Caballero de la Noche colocándose en guardia.

-¡No podrán evitarlo, porque todos ustedes también serán devorados!-declaro la bestia lanzando sus ventosas contra ellos.

Los Yautja rápidamente comenzaron el contraataque, cortándolas con su rapidez y maestría que los caracterizaba, al tiempo que Batman y Sunset atacaban con sus respectivas armas, siempre evitando ser capturados por la criatura, todos sabían que de ser atrapados entonces serían devorados.

Uno de los Yautja comenzó a disparar contra los tentáculos, desintegrándolos y provocando que la criatura lanzara un rugido de rabia, al tiempo que atrapaba al cazador con sus tenazas, el guerrero comenzó a luchar por liberarse, pero la criatura lo envolvió en sus tentáculos y lo arrastro hacia su boca, donde comenzó a devorarlo.

-¡Qué asco!-grito Sunset ante eso, para después lanzar uno de sus Shurikens, dándole directamente en uno de los muchos ojos que aquella bestia tenía, mismo que se encendió en fuego tras aquel ataque.

La criatura lanzo otro rugido de dolor, pero no tardo en contraatacar de nuevo, lanzando varios golpes en distintas direcciones, el Yautja que quedaba se dio cuenta de que la criatura había consumido a demasiados seres, incluso logro divisar cabezas de perros en algunas partes de aquel cuerpo tan extraño, por lo que finalmente decidió que era el momento de destruir todo ese lugar de una vez por todas.

Activando la bomba de su antebrazo, el Yautja les dio la señal al Dúo Dinámico, los cuales asintieron, Batman lanzo varias bombas de humo para poder cubrir su escape, logrando confundir a la criatura, los tres comenzaron a correr por el túnel de regreso, saliendo con un disparo de sus ganchos, así como también un potente salto del cazador restante.

En el camino a la salida se toparon con más de esas criaturas, las cuales trataban de impedir su escape, pero el trío las elimino sin mucho problema, aunque algunos de ellos estuvieron muy cerca de atraparlos, mientras el marcador de la bomba mostraba que faltaba muy poco.

Finalmente, el trío salió de las instalaciones, pero en ningún momento dejaron de correr, el Caballero de la Noche ya había visto en varias ocasiones la magnitud de la potencia de las bombas de los Yautja, por eso le ordeno a Sunset que siguiera corriendo, finalmente, el lugar estallo en mil pedazos, al tiempo que saltaban hacia el suelo y Batman protegía a su aprendiz con su capa, además de su cuerpo.

El Yautja también tuvo que lanzarse sobre la nieve para protegerse de la explosión, cuando todo comenzó a calmarse, el trío se levantó con algo de dificultad debido a lo entumecidos que quedaron por la explosión, de aquellas instalaciones no quedaba nada, más que escombros que estaban siendo consumidos por el fuego.

Tras haber logrado salir, el joven Yautja que quedaba se quitó la máscara y revelo aquel atemorizante rostro, lanzando un rugido de victoria, para luego sacar de su cinturón una garra de Xenomorpho, misma a la cual le quedaba mucha sangre, con la cual se marcó el rostro.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto Sunset.

-Un ritual de triunfo, la marca de ser un digno cazador-explico Batman-se enfrentó a una amenaza imponente y sobrevivió-.

-Entiendo, debo decir algo, son una raza aterradora, pero realmente son impresionantes-reconoció la peli fuego mirando al Yautja con profunda admiración, para luego mirar hacia los escombros-¿crees que ese haya sido el final de esa cosa?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

Antes de que Batman pudiera responder, el suelo comenzó a temblar, lo que puso en alerta a los tres guerreros de nuevo, en especial cuando la Cosa del Otro Mundo emergió, con algunas partes de su mutante cuerpo quemadas o destruidas por la explosión, pero aún era de gran tamaño y se podía ver que todavía estaba dispuesto a dar pelea.

-¡Pagaran por esto criaturas repugnantes! ¡Los devorare a todos!-bramo con furia.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Sunset mirando a la bestia con mucha impresión y asco.

-¡Corre!-ordeno Batman, pues la criatura lanzo un trozo de los escombros con intención de aplastarlos, por suerte se quitaron a tiempo, mientras el Yautja sacaba su lanza de energía y daba un salto para clavársela en uno de sus muchos ojos, provocando que la bestia rugiera de dolor.

El Yautja logro quitarse a tiempo y comenzó a dispararle de nuevo con sus cañones, al tiempo que el Dúo Dinámico corría en dirección a la bestia, atacándolo de varios flancos, siempre evitando ser atrapados por la misma, sin embargo, su gran tamaño evitaba que sus armas lograran quemarlo por completo.

-¡Tiene que haber un modo de detenerlo!-grito Sunset, antes de ser golpeada por uno de los tentáculos de la bestia.

-¡Firebird!-grito Batman recibiendo el mismo castigo, así como también el temible cazador fue arrojado por los aires, cayendo a un lado de Batman, el cual miro el arma del Yautja-¿tu cañón también puede servir como arma?-inquirió el Caballero de la Noche.

El Yautja miro su arma y asintió, era un buen plan, el problema era que para que el cañón lo destruyera, la bestia debía devorar el arma y eso no iba a ser nada sencillo, pero Batman ya estaba pensando en una solución, fue cuando la Cosa del Otro Mundo fijo su atención en Sunset.

-¡Los humanos dicen que las damas siempre deben ser las primeras, entonces seguiré con esa idea!-declaro lanzándose contra ella.

-¡Firebird!-grito Batman alarmado.

La peli fuego se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaba, pero cuando quiso escapar, se dio cuenta de que quedó atrapada entre los escombros donde la arrojaron-¡Mierda!-gruño cuando la criatura se abalanzo sobre ella, para su asombro, el Yautja dio un salto y se trepo en la espalda de la bestia, clavándole sus garras con furia.

La Cosa del Otro Mundo lanzo un bramido de dolor, sacudiéndose de forma violenta en un intento por quitarse de encima a su atacante, pero el cazador sabía resistir perfectamente, comenzando a clavarle repetidamente sus garras una y otra vez, no para cortarlo, sino para atravesarlo, repentinamente, la espalda también se abrió como una boca, tomándolo por sorpresa, mientras Batman corría a liberar a su aprendiz.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-grito Sunset mirándolo con alarma.

-¡Ya es tarde!-gruño el Caballero de la Noche al ver como el Yautja era devorado por aquella criatura, lanzando un grito de dolor, antes de desaparecer en su interior.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Sunset preocupada, en especial cuando la Cosa del Otro Mundo fijo su atención en ambos.

-¡Hay un modo de detenerla!-declaro Batman lanzando más de sus Bati Boomerangs, los cuales como todos los demás se encendieron en fuego.

Aprovechando la distracción, el Dúo Dinámico se preparó, por fortuna, el Yautja le dio su cañón a Batman para que este lo modificara, demostrando lo adaptado que ya estaba con la tecnología de esos temibles cazadores, tras modificarlo, debían encontrar un modo de poder introducirlo en su boca.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Sunset-solo se me ocurre que uno de nosotros debe dejarse devorar para ello-gruño la peli fuego.

-No, hay otro modo-dijo Batman con tono serio, dejando a Sunset confundida.

La Cosa del Otro Mundo finalmente se recuperó y buscaba a sus víctimas-¡No podrán escapar de mí, los devorare a todos y me quedare con su ADN, mismo que usare para consumir también a todos los seres excepcionales de la Tierra y luego a todos sus habitantes!-sentencio rugiendo con maldad.

Batman entonces se quitó parte de la armadura de su brazo, extrañando a su hija, aumentando la misma cuando Batman se clavó con fuera uno de sus Bati Boomerangs, impregnándolo con su propia sangre, el Caballero de la Noche hizo una mueca de dolor, pero logro resistirlo, para después sacarlo y hacerse un improvisado vendaje con pedazos de su capa.

-Ahora escucha Firebird, necesito que esté preparada, cuando te de la señal lanza el cañón, mismo que he preparado para detonarlo a control remoto, pero solo tendrás una oportunidad ¿entendido?-la peli fuego asintió-bien, confió en ti-aseguro Batman saliendo del escondite, mientras Sunset se colocaba en posición, subiendo por los escombros para poder ayudar a su mentor.

La Cosa del Otro Mundo lanzo un nuevo rugido, su cuerpo estaba algo dañado debido a todo el fuego con el que lo atacaron, pero todavía no estaba vencido-¡Salgan de donde quiera que estén! ¡Puedo olerlos!-aseguro y de pronto, una roca salió de la nada, golpeándolo.

-¡Esta locura termina ahora!-aseguro Batman de manera desafiante y fue cuando la criatura se fijó en su brazo.

-¡Parece que alguien está herido, eso es perfecto para mí, ahora consumirte será más sencillo!-declaro abalanzándose sobre Batman con esas oscuras intenciones, el Caballero de la Noche se colocó en posición, preparando su Bati Boomerang, cuando la criatura ya estaba casi sobre él…

-¿Quieres mi ADN? ¡Pues tómalo!-grito lanzando el Bati Boomerang al interior de la bestia, tragándoselo con la sangre impregnada en el mismo.

La criatura retrocedió al sentir ese sabor y se rio-¡Tonto! ¡Aun con la más pequeña muestra de ADN es suficiente para que pueda adquirir todos tus conocimientos, toda tu esencia, toda tu personalidad, todo tu ser, todo lo que eres!-declaro la Cosa del Otro Mundo riéndose.

-Lo sé-reconoció Batman de manera misteriosa, mientras Sunset solo esperaba en silencio.

La Cosa del Otro Mundo comenzó a sufrir un pequeño cambio, entre todas sus ventosas y demás, surgió el rostro de Bruno Díaz-¡Tu ADN es mío, pero aun quiero tu carne y por eso…!-de pronto, la criatura se detuvo de golpe-¿Qué…que pasa? ¿Qué me está pasando?-cuestiono sintiendo un profundo e intenso dolor.

-Puedes obtener los conocimientos y recuerdos de tus víctimas mediante su sangre, pues bien, veamos que tanto resistes, no con los pensamientos de Bruno Díaz, sino con los de Batman-expreso el Caballero de la Noche con un tono siniestro en su voz.

La bestia lanzo un rugido de dolor, al tiempo que varias imágenes cruzaban su mente, así como también momentos traumatizantes y dolorosos-¿Qué? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué clase de mente enferma es esta?-cuestiono lleno de dolor, sintiendo una profunda locura, misma que lo estaba matando desde dentro-¡BASTA! ¿Qué clase de mente tienes?-bramo lleno de dolor, al tiempo que sufría varias transformaciones sin poderse controlar.

-Querías devorarme, te di una probada de lo que obtendrías al tener mi ADN, no es nada agradable ni sencillo lidiar con lo que tengo en mi cabeza, muchas cosas con las que cargo podrían haber acabado con mi vida, no una, sino varias veces, resistirlas y contenerlas es todo lo que puedo hacer, luchar por mantener la poca cordura que me queda intacta, porque realmente ya no me queda mucha que digamos, lidiando día a día, noche tras noche contra lo peor de lo peor, me ha convertido en algo más que un simple humano, algo más que un bocado para ti-.

Cayendo contra la nieve, la Cosa del Otro Mundo hacia terribles esfuerzos por estabilizarse, pero aquella mente, por mínima que esta fuera en la muestra de sangre, era realmente intensa, no era capaz de controlarse, su cuerpo comenzó a morir lentamente, pero el Caballero de la Noche sabía que no sería tan sencillo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres?-cuestiono la Cosa furiosa.

-Yo iba a hacerte esas mismas preguntas, respecto a quien soy yo, podría decirse que soy la Venganza, soy la Noche, yo soy… ¡Batman!-respondió el Caballero de la Noche con firmeza, al tiempo que la luz de la luna lo iluminaba de forma tenebrosa.

Esa era la señal, la peli fuego dio un poderoso salto y lanzo el cañón a la boca de la Cosa del Otro Mundo, quien no pudo evitar tragársela-Trágate eso desgraciado-saludo Sunset, al tiempo que Batman activaba la detonación.

La criatura pudo sentir como una enorme onda de energía se extendía desde el interior de cuerpo, haciéndola desaparecer en una poderosa explosión, al tiempo que Batman saltaba sobre su hija y la tiraba sobre la nieve, protegiéndola con su cuerpo y capa, cuando finalmente todo se calmó, ambos se pudieron levantar y descubrieron que de la criatura no quedaba ni el recuerdo.

-Parece que se terminó-dijo Sunset sorprendida por aquella batalla, Batman escaneo el lugar por seguridad y confirmo que así era.

-Ese monstruo está acabado y aun si hubiera sobrevivido, no creo que le den muchas ganas de devorar a más inocentes-dijo Batman con tono serio, dejando a Sunset sorprendida.

-Oye… ¿Cómo sabias que eso iba a funcionar?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad, ya que se preocupó mucho cuando su mentor le dio parte de su sangre a la criatura, otorgándole los conocimientos necesarios para vencer a la Liga de la Justicia, porque sí, el Caballero de la Noche le revelo que él tenía planes de contingencia para ellos.

-No te gustaría saber todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza-respondió Batman y Sunset se quedó muda, fue entonces cuando la nave de los Yautja se revelo ante ellos, tomando por sorpresa a la peli fuego, pero Batman se mantuvo firme en todo momentos.

-¿Estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo?-cuestiono sorprendida y molesta, pero Batman la silencio con un movimiento de su mano.

El comandante vio todo el lugar destruido, pero no había señales de los tres Yaujta, ni de la criatura, sorprendido por aquello, el comandante miro a Batman y rugió, al tiempo que sacaba su propia garra de Xenomorpho, el Caballero de la Noche asintió, y se quitó parte de su traje, revelando su torso musculoso, Sunset quedo muda al ver una marca en su brazo derecho, misma que poseían los Yautja, el comandante uso la sangre del Xenomorpho y le hizo la misma marca en su otro brazo, permitiéndole a Batman volver a ponerse su ropa, mientras que el comandante le daba como trofeo una espada doble, además de una lanza con la cabeza de una Reina Xenomorpho, pues vencer a esa criatura era como haber conquistado a una de ellas.

Tras eso, su visión se dirigió hacia Sunset, quien no sabía qué hacer, pero con una mirada de su mentor, esta comprendió y ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado, exponiendo su mejilla izquierda, permitió que le hicieran la misma marca, tras ello, saco de entre su armadura una daga y se la entregó a la peli fuego, quien la tomo con mucho respeto.

-Consérvala-indicó el comandante dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a retirarse junto con sus hermanos.

-Espero que el acuerdo aún siga vigente-indico Batman con tono serio y algo amenazador.

El comandante miro a Batman y asintió-Te has ganado el respeto de los Yautja una vez más, en verdad eres el mejor cazador del universo, Batman-saludo el comandante subiendo a la nave y ordenando el despegue.

-¡Esperen! ¿Nos van a dejar aquí?-exclamo Sunset, más Batman la detuvo de nuevo.

La nave emprendió el vuelo y finalmente se alejó de la órbita terrestre, mientras el comandante hablaba con su rey-Nuestros guerreros sucumbieron, pero Batman consiguió vencer a la criatura, señor-informo.

-Lo que ese humano hizo fue una gran hazaña, misma que se equipara a la conquista de una Reina Xenomorpho-reconoció el rey-ese humano es digno de respeto y admiración, y si ese planeta engendro a tan formidable cazador, también merece respeto ¡Honor a Batman! ¡El mejor cazador del Universo!-anuncio el rey y todos los Yautja lanzaron rugidos de respeto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Aun sobre la nieve blanca y con el viento helado comenzando a soplar, Sunset llevo ambas manos a su cintura-Pudieron al menos dejarnos en Gótica-dijo con tono sarcástico.

-Confórmate con el hecho de que van a seguir respetando el acuerdo-dijo Batman con tono tranquilo.

La peli fuego suspiro y miro su nueva arma, así como el trofeo que le dieron a su mentor-Esto sí que es genial-reconoció Sunset con mucha admiración-pero ¿Cómo regresaremos a casa?-pregunto con tono algo preocupado.

-Nuestro transporte ya llego-informo Batman y fue cuando el Bati Avión descendió del cielo, Sunset no pudo evitar reírse de sí misma, ya debía haberlo sabido, Batman siempre tenía un plan de respaldo, después de todo, no sería quien es sino fuera así.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bati Cueva**

Tras volver a la mansión y bajar a la cueva, el Dúo Dinámico guardo sus nuevos trofeos en sus vitrinas correspondientes, aunque a Sunset le hubiera gustado emplear esa daga en batalla, Batman le señalo que era un arma increíblemente peligrosa y mortal.

-Estoy impresionado-reconoció Batman mirando a Sunset-te has ganado el respeto de los Yautja, una de las razas más poderosas del Universo-.

-No creo que me respeten tanto como a ti-reconoció Sunset con ironía.

-Aun así, eres la más joven en la historia del Universo en ganarte su respeto, bien hecho-felicito Batman y Sunset no pudo evitar sonreír, para luego comenzar a seguirlo, con sus tres nuevos trofeos ya resguardados bajo llave.

**Caso Cerrado**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, la Cosa del Otro Mundo ha sido destruida y el Dúo Dinámico se ha ganado el respecto de los temibles Yautja"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=OqR6RouNa2M)**

**Con siete sellos se encerró  
Y el fuego eterno guardó  
El mal de su estampa**

**Esto está que se han de abrir  
Y de uno en uno han de salir  
Los cuatro jinetes del mal**

**Ha de llegar el destino  
Que ha forjado el camino  
Que nos trajo hasta aquí**

**La guerra, el hambre  
La peste y la muerte  
Nos harán sucumbir**

**Hoy, el principio y el fin  
Beberán con el hombre  
El agua de la vida**

**Hoy la mentira  
Ha de llegar a su fin  
Y el fuego será su guí a**

**Ven  
Aunque perezca la luz  
Aunque se extinga el edén  
Puedes tu alma salvar  
Y del agua beber**

**Ven  
Aunque perezca la luz  
Aunque se extinga el edén  
Puedes tu alma salvar  
Y del agua beber**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**TRAS VER EL NUEVO MANGA DE DB SUPER, DEBO DECIR QUE MORO EN SERIO TIENE A TODOS CONTRA LAS CUERDAD Y QUE ES LOGICO QUE EL DAI KAIOSHIN YA NO TENGA TODOS SUS PODERES, DESPUES DE TODO, EL MISMO PICCOLO LO DIJO, CUANDO LOS DOS BOO SE SEPARARON, EL MALIGNO SE LLEVO GRAN PARTE DE LOS PODERES**

**Draizen: **_y ambos terminaron por pasarla, los Yautja han vuelto a reconocer a Batman como el más grande cazador del Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la conclusión del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_es algo prematuro, en especial si tomamos en cuenta que todavía no he desarrollado mucho ese nuevo fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la conclusión del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ciertamente, los Yautja son los cazadores más temibles de todo el Universo por muchas razones, pero que Batman los convirtiera en presa…cielos. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la conclusión del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_y aunque los tres jóvenes cayeron, al final, el tratado se mantiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la conclusión del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_nuevamente, Batman ha sido reconocido por los Yautja como el mejor cazador, aunque él no se considere así y la Cosa aprendió que hay mentes que definitivamente es mejor no consumir. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la conclusión del caso 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Bowser30000000, Moon-9215, Wham Pillar One, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	21. La Puerta Maldita

"_**Una criatura sin forma llego a la Tierra en una nave Yautja, los cazadores más temibles del Universo, quienes se vieron en la necesidad de solicitar la ayuda del único ser en todo el Universo que fue capaz de convertirlos en las presas de la cacería; Batman, quien con ayuda de su leal aprendiz y de tres Yautja le dieron pelea a la criatura que los humanos denominaron "La Cosa del Otro Mundo", un ser que era capaz de consumir a todo ser vivo, adquiriendo las características de estas, pero al mismo tiempo, convirtiéndose en una criatura mutante sumamente grotesca, tras vencer a los tres cazadores, Batman le dio una prueba de lo que implicaba ser el Caballero de la Noche y la criatura no fue capaz de resistir la mente tan perturbada que Batman esconde, tras vencerlo, el resto de los Yautja reconoció a Batman como el más grande cazador del Universo, además de reconocer también el enorme valor de su compañera de batalla"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=A4gus4Jdi7Q**

_**Criatura de origen desconocido, es la principal antagonista de la historia y vive a un mundo paralelo al de Coraline cruzando por una pequeña puerta en la Sala de Estar, llamado el "Otro mundo". Se gana el amor de Coraline dándole cosas y un mundo donde todo es a su gusto. Su verdadera forma da una figura que tiene similitud a una araña, con una cara huesuda, manos hechas por agujas y camina sobre cuatro patas afiladas. Ha secuestrado niños a través del tiempo para comer su vitalidad por lo que siempre secuestra niños que son hiperactivos (por lo menos para sus padres). Ella es capaz de transformarse (como lo hace al tomar la forma exacta de la madre de Coraline cuando ella busca a sus padres) y conforme se debilita adopta su verdadera forma.**_

_**Allí se encuentra con los fantasmas de tres niños que fueron las anteriores víctimas de la Otra Madre. Le explican como Otra Madre utilizó una muñeca parecida a ellos para espiar sus vidas, viendo que no eran felices, y eventualmente los atrajo al Otro Mundo con juegos y regalos, prometiéndoles una vida mejor, por lo que ellos aceptaron que les cosiera los botones; le cuentan a Coraline cómo eventualmente se aburrió de ellos y consumió sus vidas, encerrando sus espíritus detrás del espejo. Le piden a Coraline que encuentre sus ojos, que fueron escondidos en el Otro Mundo por la Otra Madre, para que así ellos puedan ser libres y descansar en paz.**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 14**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 14 La Puerta Maldita**

**( www. youtube. ****Com / watch? v=glSJ1qM6-Pc)**

**expelliarmus retractum  
incantatem dominus**

**siniestras posiciones  
un caldo de ilusiones  
embrujos que pueden un alma dominar**

**perversas posiciones  
un caldo de ilusiones  
hechizos que pueden un alma devorar**

**rito siniestro macabro y perverso  
el aquelarre es todo un misterio  
en sus escoban levantan el vuelo  
algunas veces son bolas de fuego**

**en la cabaña del bosque más denso  
vive una bruja que roba tus sueños  
en su caldero está listo el brebaje  
lo beberás y no habrá quien te salve**

**tres ancas de rana  
una cana de anciana  
seis alas de mosca  
una pizca de sal  
tres copas de vino  
un cuerno de chivo  
tres patas de araña  
una estrella de mar**

**siniestras posiciones  
un caldo de ilusiones  
embrujos que pueden un alma dominar**

**perversas posiciones  
un caldo de ilusiones  
hechizos que pueden un alma devorar**

**expelliarmus retractum  
incantatem dominus  
petrificus totalus  
incantato silencius**

**aparecium dissendium  
corpus quietus deletrius  
obliviate fideluis  
serpersortia sonorus**

**expelliarmus retractum  
incantatem dominus  
petrificus totalus  
incantato silencius**

El Bati Móvil viajaba a gran velocidad rumbo a una casa departamental que se ubicaba a las afueras de Ciudad Gótica, muy lejos de la civilización, pero cerca de un pueblo donde se tenía todo lo indispensable para vivir, mientras viajaban, la peli fuego no paraba de hacer algunas preguntas.

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que vamos a investigar esta vez?-pregunto Sunset mirando a su mentor, con la marca de los Yautja en su mejilla derecha, una marca que siempre iba a estar con ella.

-Iremos a una casa departamental llamada "Apartamentos el Palacio Rora"-respondió Batman-vamos a investigar las misteriosas desapariciones que han estado ocurriendo en ese lugar desde hace varios años-explico su mentor.

-¿Desapariciones?-pregunto Sunset, al tiempo que buscaba algo más de información en la computadora, después de todo, parte de sus lecciones era aprender a encontrar las respuestas por su propia cuenta y no esperar a que Batman siempre se las diera-tres niños han desaparecido de manera misteriosa en ese lugar-observo sorprendida-pero esas desapariciones tienen muchos años-.

-Exacto y nunca se han resuelto, los pequeños simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno y todo mientras vivían en uno de los apartamentos de ese lugar, estuve haciendo algo de investigación y descubrí que los tres tenían algo en común, todos ellos se sentían menospreciados y poco queridos por sus respectivas familias, comenzando a desaparecer repentinamente por algunos minutos, luego horas y finalmente, nunca más volvieron a verlos-narro Batman.

-¿Crees que alguien o algo los engatusaba y luego los eliminaba?-pregunto Sunset sintiendo enojo de nuevo, nunca le gustaba cuando alguien se metía con niños inocentes.

-Exacto, estoy seguro de eso y más-reconoció Batman-pero creo que debe haber algo oculto en esa casa, porque según los testigos, nunca salieron del lugar, siempre desaparecieron en el interior del mismo y temo que si no nos damos prisa, podrían perder a la cuarta víctima-.

-¿Qué?-la computadora revelo que recientemente una familia se acababa de mudar a esa casa, con una hija llamada Coraline Jones de 11 años, la peli fuego supo de inmediato que Batman tenía razón, debían darse prisa y pronto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Apartamento el Palacio Rosa**

Tal como Batman predijo, llegaron en el anochecer, para evitar ser vistos por algún vecino o por el ser que estuviera detrás de todas esas desapariciones, el Dúo Dinámico ingreso a la casa de manera sigilosa, comenzando a buscar cualquier pista que les dijera quien o que estaba detrás de todo esto.

Buscando por toda la casa, misma que parecía ser completamente normal, el Caballero de la Noche y su fiel aprendiz estaban por creer que quizás no había nada anormal en ese lugar y tal vez los niños habían caído al pozo que se encontraba en el bosque cercano, aunque Batman lo dudaba mucho, pues era demasiado que tres chicos hayan caído en ese mismo sitio.

-Batman, encontré algo-dijo Sunset al entrar en una habitación, al tiempo que su mentor se acercaba a ella, descubriendo que lo que encontró era una muñeca de trapo, con botones cocidos en donde debían estar los ojos-esto es algo perturbador-observo la peli fuego viendo la muñeca con algo de miedo.

Un maullido capto la atención de ambos y cuando voltearon, se toparon con un gato negro de ojos azules, el cual miraba a ambos de manera fija, casi intimidante, pero ninguno de ellos se dejó impresionar, fue cuando una chica hizo acto de aparición.

-Gato, no pierdas el tiempo, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para…-la niña se quedó muda al ver a sus visitantes, casi cayéndose al suelo.

-Coraline Jones, supongo-señalo Batman y la niña quedo más impactada que antes, fue cuando el Caballero de la Noche miro lo que la joven llevaba consigo-¿vas a algún lado?-inquirió al verla preparada para algún viaje.

Coraline no respondió de inmediato, primero se pellizco, se dio una cachetada y más para saber si estaba soñando o no, cuando comprobó que no era así, no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada.

-¡Usted es Batman! ¡Es Batman!-grito corriendo a abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras lloraba de alegría.

-Ok…eso fue inesperado, normalmente todos los que te conocen intentan escapar de ti-observo la peli fuego de manera divertida, provocando que Batman solo se quedara en silencio.

Cuando Coraline se calmó un poco, el Caballero de la Noche se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la chica, colocándole ambas manos en los hombros-Tranquila pequeña, dime cual es el problema ¿Por qué estás tan feliz de que este aquí?-pregunto Batman con tono amable.

Coraline se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y asintió, para luego ver lo que Sunset estaba sosteniendo-¡Suelta eso!-grito la niña corriendo y quitándole la muñeca de un manotazo, al tiempo que el gato la sujetaba en su boca y se la llevaba rápidamente fuera de la misma para poder deshacerse de ella-¡Es por medio de esa muñeca que ella puede vernos!-explico Coraline de manera misteriosa, dejando a Batman y a Sunset con extrañeza.

-Comienza mejor desde el principio ¿Dónde están tus padres?-pregunto Batman y nuevamente, la mirada de la niña se llenó de dolor y pesar, comenzando a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, desde que llego a ese lugar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras varios minutos en los cuales Coraline contaba lo que ocurría en medio de sollozos, el Caballero de la Noche ya estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido, al parecer, en aquella casa existía una puerta que llevaba a un mundo que en un principio parecía ser un paraíso para cualquier niño, donde una criatura se hacía llamar "La Otra Madre", un ser que se asemejaba mucho a su verdadera madre, pero con botones en donde debían estar sus ojos, además de ser mucho más agradable que su auténtica madre, al menos, eso fue lo que le pareció al principio.

La niña pudo notar que tanto Batman como Sunset se pusieron algo serios al escuchar cómo se expresaba de sus padres, pero no dijeron nada, después de todo, esta era una situación en la cual un niño no estaba recibiendo la atención necesaria de sus padres, algo que cualquiera podría aprovechar.

Coraline le conto que se sintió maravillada con ese mundo, que no dudo en volver, en especial al ver que sus padres seguían sin hacerle el menor caso, todo parecía estar bien, ese mundo era fabuloso y mucho más, entonces descubrió las verdaderas intenciones de la Otra Madre, ella quería coserle botones en los ojos, cuando se negó y la desafío, revelo su verdadera cara, siendo una bruja despiadada y ruin, quien la encerró en un cuarto donde encontró con los espíritus de tres niños que habían sido sus víctimas anteriores, a quienes si les coció los botones en sus ojos, para luego encerrarlos y comerse sus almas.

-¿Son ellos?-pregunto Batman mostrándole las fotos de los pequeños desaparecidos en ese lugar.

-Sí, son ellos-confirmo Coraline al reconocerlos sin problema alguno.

-Otro Freddy Krueger y Pennywise ¿Por qué los monstruos fijan su atención en los niños?-gruño Sunset con enojo y fastidio.

-Los niños son más fáciles de asustar o de atraer con cosas maravillosas-explico Batman-¿Cómo lograste escapar?-pregunto mirando a la niña.

-Wybie me ayudo o mejor dicho…el Otro Wybie…temo que…-Coraline no pudo terminar de hablar-pero no es todo, ya que…también creo que ha secuestrado a mis padres…para hacerme volver…-informo la chica alarmada, al tiempo que el gato la miraba con seriedad.

-Ya veo ¿tienes alguna forma de llegar a ese mundo?-pregunto Batman con tono serio.

Coraline asintió y los guio hacia donde estaba la puerta, le preocupaba el hecho de que cuando llegaran no hubiera nada ahí como ya había ocurrido antes y para su desgracia así era, temiendo que el Caballero de la Noche creyera que estaba loca y la abandonara, lo volteo a ver con ojos suplicantes, pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo, Batman dio un paso al frente y miro la pared, sacando uno de los talismanes que llevaba y lo pego a la misma, revelando la puerta.

La niña quedo muda ante eso, nunca se esperó que Batman no solo le creyera, sino que encontraría el modo de revelar la puerta que la guiaba a ese mundo, el Caballero de la Noche la abrió y se dio cuenta de que no podría entrar, preguntándose cómo iba a poder hacerlo, pero antes de que alguien ingresara, el gato entro.

-¿Si sabes que vas directo a su trampa, verdad?-pregunto hablando con voz profunda y sabia.

-El gato habla, que sorpresa-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos y con tono sarcástico.

-Es más que un simple gato-explico Coraline-de hecho, él intento evitar que yo cayera en la trampa de la bruja, pero no lo escuche-agrego arrepentida.

-No te preocupes, al menos te diste cuenta de sus engaños y mentiras antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, algo que no hicieron los otros tres niños-reconoció el Gato con tristeza-pero insisto, van directamente a su trampa-.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Batman-pero igual pienso ayudar a Coraline a rescatar a sus padres-.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Yo apenas y pudo entrar por ese túnel, tú no creo que lo logres-señalo Sunset.

-Bueno, este mundo podrá ser de la bruja, pero aún está conectado con Coraline, así que cumplirá su deseo, el que ella quiera, excepto rescatar a sus padres, ya que la bruja los tiene cautivos-explico el Gato.

-Entonces significa que si Coraline desea que Batman pueda ingresar ¿podrá hacerlo?-inquirió la peli fuego.

-Efectivamente, pero les advierto, puede que haya una trampa en el mismo, ya que esa bruja siempre modifica todo para ser la ganadora-explico el Gato.

-Hay que correr el riesgo-acepto Batman y ambas chicas asintieron.

La primera en entrar fue Coraline, seguida por Sunset, quien como bien dijo, apenas podía moverse dentro del túnel, finalmente, llegó el turno de Batman y Coraline cerro sus ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Batman pudiera entrar en ese mundo de oscuridad y mentiras, finalmente, los cuatro se adentraron en el túnel, aunque ni Sunset ni Coraline se percataron de cómo lo consiguió el héroe más grande del mundo.

-Escuchen, ya que saben que van directo hacia una trampa, les sugiero que la desafíen a un juego, le encanta los juegos, es su forma retorcida de disfrutar con sus bocados-dijo el Gato en tono algo siniestro, hecho que extraño a Sunset, pero no pudo evitar gruñir.

-Gatos-dijo en tono de fastidio, hecho que el Gato noto, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta el final del túnel y los tres pudieron salir del mismo, levantándose-Bueno, ya hemos llegado-informo Coraline.

-Lindo lugar-fue lo que dijo Sunset al mirar alrededor, viendo los adornos de toda la casa con temática de insectos, hecho que le dio muy mala espina-¿Qué opinas Batman?-pregunto, pero al voltear se llevó un sorpresa y no fue la única, Coraline también se quedó sorprendida al ver lo que tenía frente a ella.

Pues Batman, el Caballero de la Noche se había encogido, por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que lo que realmente había pasado, era que se volvió en un niño de 10 a 11 años máximos, con el traje de Batman y todo.

-No puedo creer que tenga que volver a pasar por esto-gruño con voz infantil-espero que no sea permanente-.

-Cielos, nunca creí ver ese lado tuyo-observo Sunset con ambas manos en la cintura y un tono juguetón.

-No digas nada, muy bien niña, dime donde esta esa bruja-pidió Batman y Coraline asintió, aunque vaya que le costó salir de su estado de asombro al ver a Batman con esa apariencia, los tres caminaron por aquella casa

Cuando arribaron a la sala, una risa se escuchó-Oh querida Coraline, que gusto ver que has vuelto y por lo que veo, trajiste compañía-dijo la Otra Madre levantándose con la apariencia que tomo cuando la niña de once años la desafío antes de lograr escapar, al tiempo que una cucaracha bloqueaba la puerta y la maligna bruja se tragaba la única llave que conectaba su mundo con el nuestro.

-La Otra Madre, supongo-dijo Batman con tono desafiante.

-Es una forma de llamarme, pero si se te hace muy largo, puedes llamarme Beldam-se presentó la criatura sonriendo de forma siniestra-y tú eres Batman, el legendario Caballero de la Noche, destructor del mal y defensor de la justicia-.

-Veo que me conoces-dijo Batman sin dejarse impresionar por aquella revelación, Beldam solo aumento su sonrisa, al tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar alrededor de los tres chicos.

-¿Cómo no voy a conocerte? En especial después de lo que le hiciste al pobre Pennywise-acuso Beldam cambiando su sonrisa a una mirada de rabia y odio.

-Lo conocía-no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Podría decirse que sí, él y yo éramos bastante cercanos, tanto que casi nos consideraban hermanos-explico la bruja con maldad.

-Eso explica tu gusto por atrapar niños-gruño Sunset mirándola con asco.

-Oh, al contrario, a diferencia de Pennywise, yo amo a los niños, los quiero con todo mi corazón y mi querida Coraline lo sabe a la perfección-expreso Beldam sonriendo y colocando ambas manos en su pecho.

-Tienes una manera muy rara de demostrarlo-acuso Coraline.

Beldam solo sonrió de forma cruel, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina, el trío no tardo en seguirla, siempre atentos a cualquier posible sorpresa o trampa, claro que el Gato ya no se encontraba por ningún lugar, pero Batman se imaginaba los motivos, al llegar a la cocina, Beldam comenzó a cocinar.

-La cena estará lista en unos segundos-informo con tono calmado y tranquilo.

-¿Dónde están mis padres?-cuestiono Coraline, pero Batman la tranquilizo.

-Recuerda, es su mundo, sus reglas, debemos seguirlas por el momento, si nos precipitamos podríamos caer en una de sus trampas-le advirtió el Caballero de la Noche y la joven asintió, aunque no se veía del todo convencida, Sunset la comprendía, si fueran sus padres ella estaría igual.

-Por favor, siéntense, en seguida les serviré a todos-dijo Beldam con calma y los tres se sentaron en la mesa.

Batman miro a ambas chicas y asintió, pero sabía que quien debía lanzar el reto era Coraline-Escuche que te gustaban los juegos-dijo con tono rápido, captando la atención de Beldam.

-Todos aman los juegos-dijo la bruja con tono casual.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos entonces?-pregunto Coraline y Beldam la miro fijamente.

-Interesante ¿y qué tipo de juego estás pensando?-inquirió Beldam sirviéndoles sus platillos.

-Un juego de búsqueda, los objetos que tengo que buscar son los ojos de los tres niños que has capturado, si los encuentro, liberaras a mis padres, a los niños, a mí y ellos-señalo a Batman y Sunset.

-¿Y si fallan?-pregunto Beldam con más interés que antes.

-Si fallamos, tienes a Coraline y a nosotros-respondió Batman con rapidez, sorprendiendo a Sunset, pero esta no dudo en aceptar también.

Beldam miro a Batman y luego a Coraline, para después mirar a Sunset, sonriendo de forma retorcida-He capturado a niños por mucho tiempo, pero vencer a Batman y capturar su alma, cocerle botones en los ojos, acepto el reto-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Coraline, ya que ella fue quien lanzo el reto, pero la chica se negó.

-No voy a aceptar sin que nos des una pista-dijo Coraline con firmeza.

Beldam dejó de sonreír y miro a la chica con seriedad, pero finalmente asintió-Muy bien, en cada una de las maravillas que cree para ti, encontraras el camino hacia el alma de mis niños-fue lo que dijo.

-¿Qué significa eso?-cuestiono Coraline y Beldam solo se rio, haciéndole la señal de que pensara.

-De acuerdo, entonces que comience el juego-acepto Batman y Beldam asintió, para luego desaparecer.

El trío se levantó de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida-¿A qué se refería con "las maravillas que creo para ti"?-pregunto Sunset.

-Creo que sé de qué hablaba, síganme-indico Coraline y los tres salieron de la casa, rumbo al jardín, donde se encontraba la primera maravilla.

Empleando una piedra triangular que una de sus vecinas le dio, Coraline pudo localizar el primero de los ojos, pero al dirigirse hacia el mismo, fueron atacados por el Otro Padre-¡Lo siento! ¡Como lo siento!-gritaba al tiempo que los atacaba con su máquina, Batman y Sunset comenzaron a contraatacar, mientras Coraline corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas-¡Mamá me obliga! ¡No quiero lastimarlos!-aseguro el Otro Padre consiguiendo liberar su mano y extender su brazo-¡Tómenlo!-grito mientras se hundía en el agua, al tiempo que Coraline corría hacia él y tomaba el ojo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Batman con tono serio.

-Este mundo es realmente horrendo-gruño Sunset.

-Vamos, aún faltan otros dos ojos que encontrar-indico Coraline y los tres se dirigieron hacia el siguiente lugar, siendo el que sería el apartamento de Abril y Miriam, siendo la primera quien le dio la piedra para ayudarle a ver dónde se encontraba lo que necesitaba buscar.

Una vez dentro, el trío comienza a caminar hacia donde se encontraban las copias malignas de ellas, sujetando el segundo ojo, Coraline miro por la piedra y lo descubrió, pero antes de avanzar, Batman la detuvo de manera inesperada.

-No cometamos el mismo error dos veces-indico al tiempo que lanzaba uno de sus Bati Boomerangs a los brazos de ambas, logrando cortárselos y provocando que el ojo saliera disparado por los aires, siendo atrapado por Sunset.

-¡Lo tengo!-declaro sonriendo y Batman asintió, pero justo cuando creían estar a salvo, varios perros demonios saltaron del techo, comenzando a atacarlos, al tiempo que las dos "actrices" también se abalanzaban sobre ellos, el Caballero de la Noche rápidamente lanzo varias bombas de humo para confundir a sus atacantes, momento que aprovecho para sujetar a ambas chicas de los brazos, para luego salir de aquella casa, llevando el segundo ojo y otra de las almas de los niños.

-Ya solo falta uno-señalo Sunset, el grupo se encamino hacia el último lugar, con Coraline al frente, quien se detuvo abruptamente al ver algo colgado en una de las astas de la casa-¿ocurre algo?-.

-Wybie-murmuro con tristeza-¡Bruja malvada, ni creas que te tengo miedo!-aseguro Coraline gritando con desafío, al tiempo que entraban al último lugar, donde se toparon con el Otro Señor Bobinski.

Este intento convencer a Coraline de que se quedara con ellos, para luego hacer lo mismo con el Dúo Dinámico, pero Batman lo silencio lanzándole uno de sus Bati Boomerangs, cortándole un brazo.

-¡Que niño tan rudo!-bramo la copia maligna, dividiéndose en cientos de ratas que arremetieron contra ellos, una de ellas se llevó el ojo.

-¡Está escapando!-Sunset y Coraline trataron de detenerlo, mientras Batman era sujetado por la multitud de ratas, disparando uno de sus ganchos al techo, consiguió liberarse de ellos, para luego ir a socorrer a ambas chicas.

Por desgracia, no lograron detener a la rata que se llevó el ojo y a pesar de que salieron de aquel lugar, significaba que habían perdido el juego o al menos eso creyó hasta que el Gato apareció, con aquella rata en su boca completamente destrozada.

-Creo recordar que te mencione que no me gustaban las ratas-dijo Gato.

-Si…dijiste algo como eso-recordó Coraline, cuando todo el patio comenzó a desintegrarse, por lo que rápidamente volvieron al interior de la casa.

-Muévanse, aún quedan personas por localizar-indico Batman y el grupo se dirigió al salón donde estaba la puerta.

Moviéndose con mucha cautela, esperaron cualquier sorpresa de su enemiga-Así que consiguieron volver y veo que trajeron a una plaga con ustedes-dijo Beldam riéndose y apareciendo ante ellos, al tiempo que señalaba a Gato, el cual solo gruño.

-Por fin has mostrado tu verdadera cara-señalo Batman con seriedad y Beldam solo sonrió con maldad.

-Díganme ¿los trajeron?-por toda respuesta, Coraline le mostro los ojos, más antes de que Beldam los tomara, Sunset se adelantó.

-Creo que aún no hemos terminado-le recordó a la maligno bruja.

Beldam sonrió ante eso-Supongo que no, aún tienen que encontrar a los verdaderos padres de mi querida Coraline, pero… ¿Cómo lo conseguirán sin esto?-pregunto mostrando la piedra, misma que arrojo al fuego para destruirla.

Lo que Beldam ignoraba, era que Batman ya los había encontrado desde antes que ingresaran a ese mundo, cuando Coraline les mostro una bola de nieve, misma que estaba sobre la chimenea, era obvio que se encontraban ahí, pero los niños le advirtieron que fueran inteligentes, pues aun si ganaban, la bruja no los dejaría ir.

Así que la engañaron, diciéndole que se encontraban detrás de la puerta, sonriendo de manera cruel y victoriosa, Beldam abrió esa puerta una vez que regurgito la llave, para luego sacar aguja e hilo, lista para cocer botones en los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero tendremos que posponer eso-dijo Batman disponiéndose a atacar a Beldam, cuando Coraline se adelantó y tomando a Gato, lo lanzo contra el rostro de la bruja, comenzando una lucha entre ambos-¡Tomen la esfera pronto!-ordeno Batman y Sunset la tomo, pasándosela a Coraline, quien la guardo en la mochila que llevaba.

Mientras que Gato logro arrancarle los botones que Beldam tenía por ojos-¡NIÑA TRAMPOSA Y GROSERA!-bramo golpeando el suelo con fuerza y mostrando una telaraña, en la cual los tres comenzaron a caer, pero tanto Batman como Firebird dispararon sus ganchos, sujetándose a algo, la peli fuego sujeto a Coraline del brazo y ambas comenzaron a subir rumbo a la puerta-¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están?-bramaba Beldam en el fondo de la telaraña, buscándolos con desesperación.

El Caballero de la Noche busco con la mirada con mucha rapidez y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, la llave quedo casi sobre la cabeza de Beldam-¡Batman!-gritaron Sunset y Coraline desde la puerta.

-¡En seguida voy!-Batman dio un salto y se abalanzo contra Beldam, dándole una patada por la espalda para derribarla, al tiempo que tomaba la llave y comenzaba a trepar por la red.

Pero entonces, Beldam lo sujeto de la pierna-¡Nadie se irá de aquí!-bramo con furia.

-¿Quieres apostar?-cuestiono Batman disponiéndose a darle una patada para soltarse, cuando un Shuriken la golpeo en la frente, provocando que cayera hacia atrás.

Batman alzo la vista y vio a la responsable-Buen tiro-felicito Sunset dándole una palmada a Coraline, quien solo sonrió.

El Caballero de la Noche comenzó a subir, pero la maligna Beldam no tardo en volver a seguirlo, finalmente, Batman llego a la puerta y justo cuando se disponían a cerrarla, Beldam apareció de nuevo, luchando por evitar que la cerraran, Batman comenzó a darle varias patadas a la cara, mientras Sunset y Coraline intentaban cerrar la puerta, fue cuando los espíritus de los niños se unieron a la contienda, logrando cerrar juntos la puerta, misma que Batman termino por cerrar con llave.

Pero para su asombro, aún no había acabado y la bruja golpeaba con furia la puerta-¡NO ME DEJES CORALINE! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡ME MORIRIA SIN TI!-bramaba desesperada.

-¡Muévanse!-ordeno Batman y el grupo avanzo hacia la salida, con la puerta acercándose cada vez.

-¡NO! ¡DEVUELVANMELOS! ¡DEVUELVAMEN A MIS NIÑOS!-bramaba con furia-¡DEVUELVANME A CORALINE! ¡MORIRE SIN ELLOS!-.

-Que lastima-dijo Batman con sarcasmo, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con llave.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de peligro, las dos chicas recuperaban el aliento, mientras Batman volvía a la normalidad-Parece que todo…termino-dijo Sunset sonriendo.

-Si…-confirmo Coraline, cuando de pronto, las tres esferas comenzaron a brillar y los espíritus de los niños aparecieron ante ellos.

-Lo que hicieron por nosotros fue algo maravilloso-dijo la niña con trencitas.

-Ahora podrán descansar en paz-dijo Coraline sonriendo-la pesadilla termino-.

-Sí, pero aún queda una tarea que cumplir-señalo la niña del sombrero-solo existe una llave y la bruja no se detendrá hasta obtenerla-.

-Tienen que deshacerse de ella antes de que sea tarde-pidió el niño.

-Me asegurare de ello-dijo Batman sonriendo-por ahora, tienen un lugar a donde ir, después de todo, sus padres vivieron toda su vida buscándolos, ya es hora de que se reúnan con ellos-.

-Muchas gracias por todo-dijeron los niños antes de desaparecer.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a los padres de Coraline-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-grito la niña corriendo a su lado y abrazando a ambos con fuerza, para extrañeza de los adultos, pero sus dudas se convirtieron en sorpresa al ver a los invitados, quedando con la boca muy abierta-mamá, papá…él es Batman y su hija, Firebird-.

-Señores-saludo Batman en tono jovial, mientras los dos adultos quedaban en shock.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras despedirse de Coraline y de su familia, así como de los vecinos, quienes cada uno les agradeció por toda su ayuda en esa pesadilla, el Dúo Dinámico estaba listo para irse, aunque antes de hacerlo, Sunset acaricio a Gato, diciéndole que no era tan malo.

-¿Qué harás con la llave?-pregunto la peli fuego.

Por toda respuesta, Batman la lanzo contra el suelo y levantando una roca, la lanzo contra la llave, aplastándola y destrozándola en mil pedazos, mismos que luego arrojo al pozo cercano, Sunset no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso y ambos volvieron al Bati Móvil.

-Fue lindo ver a esos tres pequeños como ángeles, finalmente podrán descansar en paz, niños felices, eso me gusta ver-reconoció Sunset.

-No había sido niño desde los 8 años-señalo Batman y Sunset guardo silencio, esa era una dura realidad, Batman podrá ser el más grande héroe de todos, el mejor detective del mundo, pero…con grandes costos.

**Caso Cerrado**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una bruja despiadada y un mundo que nunca más volverá a atraer a niños inocentes, finalmente han sido sellados"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=glSJ1qM6-Pc)**

**expelliarmus retractum  
incantatem dominus**

**siniestras posiciones  
un caldo de ilusiones  
embrujos que pueden un alma dominar**

**perversas posiciones  
un caldo de ilusiones  
hechizos que pueden un alma devorar**

**rito siniestro macabro y perverso  
el aquelarre es todo un misterio  
en sus escoban levantan el vuelo  
algunas veces son bolas de fuego**

**en la cabaña del bosque más denso  
vive una bruja que roba tus sueños  
en su caldero está listo el brebaje  
lo beberás y no habrá quien te salve**

**tres ancas de rana  
una cana de anciana  
seis alas de mosca  
una pizca de sal  
tres copas de vino  
un cuerno de chivo  
tres patas de araña  
una estrella de mar**

**siniestras posiciones  
un caldo de ilusiones  
embrujos que pueden un alma dominar**

**perversas posiciones  
un caldo de ilusiones  
hechizos que pueden un alma devorar**

**expelliarmus retractum  
incantatem dominus  
petrificus totalus  
incantato silencius**

**aparecium dissendium  
corpus quietus deletrius  
obliviate fideluis  
serpersortia sonorus**

**expelliarmus retractum  
incantatem dominus  
petrificus totalus  
incantato silencius**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Zeus: **_en especial si deciden ponerla a prueba solamente a ella y sin la ayuda de su mentor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_vaya que lo son, realmente son la raza más temible que puede existir, aun con todo su honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_no, una bruja con gusto por los niños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_aquí también, aunque la bruja parecía conocer a Pennywise y lo que le ocurrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_el mismo Batman lo ha reconocido, él está loco, pero sabe mantenerse bajo control. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_ciertamente, ahora han lidiado contra una bruja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_aunque me siento algo mal, realmente esperaba comentarios sobre el efecto del ADN de Batman en esa criatura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_tal vez Moro no sea tan fuerte como otros enemigos, pero lo que no tiene en poder…su magia lo compensa y mucho, realmente es un enemigo a temer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Konami 2000: **_solo recuerda la pelea con Freezer, ahí se dejó claro que los Saiyajin no pueden sobrevivir en el espacio, tal vez puedan estar, pero solo por un breve periodo de tiempo y toma en cuenta que no están cerca de un planeta en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_lo entiendo, pues solo tienes que pensar en qué tipo de libro quieres hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_fue un rescate de niños de nuevo, pero esta vez, de las garras de una bruja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo un beso para Kuro Alter, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Konami 2000, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Dark Digimon 16 (agrégale a la lista el tener que lidiar con alguien tan demente y monstruoso como el Guasón), Kid Shooter, El Monitor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	22. Asesino de San Valentin

"_**Una casa departamental, lugar donde varios niños han desaparecido a través de la historia, fue el siguiente caso que Batman y Firebird fueron a investigar, conociendo a una niña llamada Coraline, quien les conto que ese lugar existía una puerta que llevaba a un mundo donde todo parecía ser maravilloso, pero que en realidad era una trampa mortal diseñada por una bruja llamada Beldam, responsable de las desapariciones, pues una vez que los atraía, les cosía botones en sus ojos, para luego encerrarlos y comerse sus almas, con ayuda del Dúo Dinámico, Coraline no solo logro rescatar a los niños, sino también a sus padres, quienes fueron secuestrados por Beldam para atraerla, ya que Coraline era su siguiente víctima, incluso Batman tuvo que volverse niño para poder ir a ese mundo, pero gracias a las acciones del trío, lograron salvar a todos y encerrar a Beldam en su propia trampa para moscas, liberando las almas de esos pequeños y terminando así con una pesadilla más"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. Youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=N03RHWA0NUk**

_**Hace 10 años, una tragedia cambió al poblado de Harmony para siempre. Tom Hanniger, un inexperto minero, causó un accidente en los túneles atrapando y matando a cinco hombres y enviando al único sobreviviente, Harry Warden, a un coma permanente. Pero Harry Warden quiere vengarse. Exactamente un año después, en el día de San Valentín, él se despierta y asesina brutalmente a 22 personas con un pico de minero. **_

_**Diez años después, Tom Hanniger regresa a Harmony en el día de San Valentín, aún es perseguido por las muertes que él causó. Luchando para reparar el daño del pasado, él lucha sus sentimientos hacia su ex-novia, Sarah, quien ahora está casada con su mejor amigo, Axel, el alguacil del pueblo. Pero esta noche, después de años de paz, algo del pasado oscuro de Harmony ha regresado. Harry Warden, usando una máscara de minero y armado con un pico, no parará en su camino. **_

_**Y mientras sus pasos se acercan, Tom, Sarah y Axel se dan cuenta del terror que está a punto de vivir a manos de Harry Warden, quien ha regresado para reclamarles el corazón. **_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 15**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 15 Asesino de San Valentín**

**( www. youtube watch? v=jk4HYngf65w)**

**Desde hoy las emisoras las detesto  
Por estar sonando cancioncitas de amor  
Melodías que relatan lo perfecto  
Quizás a esos cantantes no le han roto el corazón**

**No creo esos versos,  
Y sirvo de ejemplo  
Que el amor no debería de existir  
No hay un febrero  
Que yo esté contento  
Y envidio al que sea feliz**

**Azul, tengo el alma en amargura,  
Yo no sé lo que es ternura,  
Los horóscopos me mienten y la bola de cristal  
Eh perdido la esperanza  
Aquí tiro la toalla  
El romance y la pasión no es para mí**

**Yo por amor escale muchas montañas  
Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
La televisión me hace daño,  
Que mueran las novelas de amor  
Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo,  
Si me suenan cancioncitas de amor**

**San Valentín se ha convertido en un negocio  
Y el carajito de la flecha me caí mal  
Es un tabú ese supuesto amor eterno  
Aquel que se enamora siempre termina fatal**

**No creo esos versos,  
Y sirvo de ejemplo  
Que el amor no debería de existir  
No hay un febrero  
Que yo esté contento  
Y envidio al que sea feliz**

**Azul, tengo el alma en amargura,  
Yo no sé lo que es ternura,  
Los horóscopos me mienten y la bola de cristal  
Eh perdido la esperanza,  
Aquí tiro la toalla  
El romance y la pasión no es para mí**

**Yo por amor  
Escale muchas montañas  
Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
La televisión me hace daño,  
Que mueran las novelas de amor  
Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo,  
Si me suenan cancioncitas de amor**

**Listen.  
****Let's go!  
Dj, you could play this one!  
The King!  
****Gustoso**

**Una vez un sabio me advirtió y hoy le creo  
Que el amor te hace feliz pero solo por momento**

**And I'm blue!  
Azul tengo el alma en amargura,  
Yo no sé lo que es ternura,  
Los horóscopos son falsos y la bola de cristal  
Eh perdido la Esperanza  
Aquí tiro la toalla  
El romance y la pasión no es para mí**

**Yo por amor  
Escale muchas montañas  
Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
La televisión me hace daño,  
Que mueran las novelas de amor  
Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo,  
Si me suenan cancioncitas de amor**

A bordo de su avión privado, Bruno y Sunset se dirigían hacia el poblado de Harmony, esperaban llegar dentro de poco tiempo, aunque la peli fuego no comprendía el motivo por el cual Bruno quería dirigirse hacia ese lugar, mejor conocido por ser un sitio que sobrevivía gracias a la mina de la familia Hanniger, la principal fuente de empleos e ingresos en el pueblo.

-¿Qué esperas conseguir en ese lugar?-inquirió Sunset.

-Quiero comprar la mina, estoy enterado de que el actual dueño quiere cerrarla definitivamente, pero al hacer eso, dejaría sin empleo a muchas personas y sin ingresos a ese pueblo-explico Bruno mientras leía el periódico.

-Si me permite una observación joven Bruno-intervino Alfred, apareciendo con una bandeja con bebidas para cada uno-pero ¿no es esa la mina donde…?-.

-Así es Alfred-confirmo Bruno mientras hojeaba el periódico sin darle más importancia al asunto, aunque las palabras del fiel mayordomo captaron la atención de la peli fuego.

-¿Dónde paso que exactamente?-pregunto Sunset con mucha curiosidad y mirando fijamente a ambos adultos.

-Nada de importancia, eso ya quedo en el pasado-respondió Bruno dando por acabada aquella conversación y Sunset supo que no debía seguir insistiendo, en serio su mentor a veces era tan difícil.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Harmony**

Una vez que el avión aterrizo, Bruno y compañía fueron recibidos por el alcalde del pueblo, quien estaba profundamente agradecido con el empresario, ya que si él compraba la mina, entonces prometió que la dejaría abierta para que el poblado no perdiera su mayor fuente de ingresos.

-En verdad estoy profundamente agradecido con usted señor Díaz-dijo el alcalde sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

-El señor Hanniger fue un buen amigo de mi padre y estoy seguro que él habría querido lo mismo, aunque me habría gustado haber hablado con él actual dueño para poder fijar una cantidad adecuada para la compra-dijo Bruno.

-Eso no será un problema, el joven Tom Hanniger volvió al pueblo apenas ayer, realmente coincidieron, estoy seguro de que él estará más que encantado de venderle la mina, después de todo, se marchó poco después de aquella terrible tragedia-recordó el alcalde con pesar.

-Espero que eso no vuelva a ocurrir, ya que el Día de San Valentín está a pocos días y no quisiera que algo como eso volviera a repetirse-dijo Bruno en tono serio y el alcalde se puso un poco nervioso.

-Descuide señor Díaz, puedo asegurarle que eso no volverá a suceder, en especial porque nos aseguramos de tomar todas las medidas necesarias para evitarlo-aseguro con tono seguro, pero Bruno pudo sentir la tensión del hombre, aun así, tenía que hacer lo que había ido a hacer.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Pasada una hora, el alcalde lo llevo a las oficinas donde se reunirían con Tom Hanniger, el cual era un muchacho de mirada bastante seria, pero eso no intimido a Bruno-Es un placer Tom, no te había visto en mucho tiempo-saludo Bruno extendiéndole la mano.

-Gusto en verlo de nuevo, señor Díaz-respondió Tom, pero solo lo hizo por simple cortesía.

-Bueno Tom, el señor Díaz vino a Harmony con intención de hacer negocios contigo, todos sabemos que no tienes ningún apego por la mina de tu familia, en especial desde lo que…-el alcalde suspiro-en fin, ya que quieres cerrarla, el pueblo piensa que lo mejor que puedes hacer es venderla, para que de ese modo te libres de las responsabilidades sobre la misma y no dejes en la calle a cientos de personas honradas-.

-Estoy dispuesto a pagarle la suma que quiera por ella-aseguro Bruno, al tiempo que sacaba una chequera y una pluma-y dígame ¿Cuánto quiere por la mina?-pregunto con una sonrisa y tono amistoso.

Pero Tom miro a Bruno y luego al alcalde-Puede guardar su dinero señor Díaz, porque no pienso vender esa mina, voy a cerrarla para siempre-dijo Tom-algo que debieron haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-.

-Vamos Tom…sé razonable…es cierto que lo que te ocurrió a ti y a muchos otros chicos fue…muy trágico…pero él ya está muerto…si no quieres tener nada que ver con la mina está bien, pero piénsalo, si la cierras dejaras sin empleo a muchas buenas personas y este pueblo eventualmente se caería en pedazos, necesitamos de la mina-dijo el alcalde.

-Lo que este pueblo necesita es deshacerse de ese puto lugar-señalo Tom con enfado y odio-ya tome mi decisión, lamento que haya venido hasta acá para nada, señor Díaz, pero mi respuesta es no, no pienso vender esa mina por ningún precio, voy a cerrarla y es definitivo-escupió Tom, levantándose y retirándose, dejando a Bruno y al alcalde dentro de la oficina.

El joven millonario solo siguió al muchacho con la mirada, al tiempo que el alcalde suspiraba con derrota-Lo siento mucho Bruno, en serio lo siento, pero es que Tom es el único que nunca supero lo que ocurrió, a pesar de haberse marchado de aquí…-gruño el alcalde entre molesto y compasivo con el muchacho que se acababa de ir.

-Descuide alcalde, lo entiendo a la perfección, hay cosas que no son fáciles de olvidar y mucho menos de superar-dijo Bruno con tono comprensivo, aunque el alcalde no tenía ni idea de la magnitud que tenían sus palabras, después de todo, nadie podía entender mejor lo difícil que era superar traumas que Bruno Díaz.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras abandonar la alcaldía, Tom se dispuso a volver al hotel en el que se estaba hospedando, cuando alguien lo llamo-¡Tom!-el grito capto su atención y al voltear se llevó una sorpresa semiagradable.

-¿Sarah?-exclamo con una sonrisa, ya que efectivamente, se trataba de su exnovia, Sarah, a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo-no puedo creer que seas tú…no te había visto en…-.

-Años, lo sé-dijo Sarah con un tono de voz serio-esperaba que pudiéramos caminar y hablar un poco, tu sabes, como en los viejos tiempos-pidió la mujer y Tom asintió.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles del pueblo para ponerse al tanto, Sarah le revelo que ahora estaba casada con Alex, quien fuera su mejor amigo en los días escolares y que ahora es el alguacil, esa información dejo algo molesto a Tom, ya que aún tenía sentimientos por Sarah, pero decidió no decir nada y le conto todo lo que había hecho desde que se marchó.

Le dijo lo mucho que ha intentado olvidar todo lo que ocurrió en aquella mina y que por eso quería cerrarla, para finalmente poder terminar con aquel capítulo y continuar con su vida, Sarah le pidió que por favor lo reconsiderara, la mina era la mejor fuente de ingresos para el pueblo, cerrarla lo pondría en muy serios problemas, si quería deshacerse de ella, que la vendiera y asunto arreglado, pero Tom no estaba de acuerdo, quería cerrar ese maldito lugar y punto final.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir atormentándote por lo que paso?-cuestiono Sarah-¡Olvídalo de una maldita vez!-.-

-¿Cómo tú lo hiciste?-cuestiono Tom-¿Por eso te quedaste?-.

-Me quede para poder afrontarlo y seguir con mi vida, mientras tú escapaste de todo para fingir que nada de esto había ocurrido-dijo Sarah con enojo.

Tom miro a la mujer y suspiro-No puedo…lo siento…no soy tan fuerte…-reconoció avergonzado-en verdad lo siento Sarah, pero esa mina va a cerrarse y es definitivo-sentencio Tom retirándose.

Sarah se quedó estática ante aquellas palabras tan frías de Tom, mientras suspiraba con preocupación, el cierre de la mina significaría solo problemas para el pueblo, algo que Tom no estaba viendo, se estaba comportando de una manera muy egoísta.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Pasado algo de tiempo, Bruno y Sunset se dirigían hacia la mina, con el fiel Alfred como su chofer, la ventaja de ser millonario es poder llevar de todo en tu avión privado-Imagino que las negociaciones con el señor Hanniger no resultaron como esperaba-observo Alfred.

-Se niega a vender la mina y está decidido a cerrarla, aunque con ello deje a muchas personas sin empleos-explico Bruno con tono serio.

-No entiendo ¿Cuál es el problema con ese lugar? ¿Por qué le tiene tanto miedo?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

Antes de que alguno de los adultos le respondiera, Alfred informo que ya estaban llegando a la mina, pero algo había ocurrido, ya que muchas ambulancias y el alguacil se encontraban en el lugar.

-Santo Dios-dijo Alfred.

-Parece que algo malo ha ocurrido-dijo Sunset y junto con Bruno, abandonaron el auto.

Bruno se acercó con paso firme, pero al mismo tiempo mostraba algo de miedo y preocupación, una forma de seguir con su imagen de playboy para evitar sospechas, Sunset tuvo que reconocer que si no supiera la verdad, jamás en toda su puta vida se habría imaginado que Bruno Díaz era el Caballero de la Noche, la Leyenda Viviente.

Fue cuando el alguacil Alex lo vio aparecer-Oiga señor, por favor no se acerque, no podemos permitir civiles en la zona-advirtió con tono autoritario, cuando su asistente le susurro algo al oído-ah, usted es Bruno Díaz, el hombre que quiere comprarle la mina a Tom Hanniger-.

-Y usted debe ser el alguacil, esperaba verlo en cualquier momento-dijo Bruno con tono cortes y estrechando la mano del oficial-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Bruno.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, ya nos estamos haciendo cargo de…-.

-¿Qué has dicho?-exclamo Tom, apareciendo repentinamente y soltándose de unos paramédicos que lo estaban atendiendo-¿Nada de qué preocuparse? ¿Qué pretendes Alex?-.

-No pretendo nada y por tu bien será mejor que te vayas a sentar en este instante-advirtió Alex con tono serio y molesto.

-¡No voy a hacer tal cosa! ¿Quiere saber que ocurrió señor Díaz?-cuestiono mirando con enfado a Bruno y luego a Alex, además de agregar desafío a su mirada-Harry Warden, eso fue lo que ocurrió-.

Al escuchar eso, Bruno oculto su sorpresa muy bien-¿Harry Warden? Creí que él había muerto hace años-dijo el millonario.

-Sí, todos lo creímos, hasta que me ataco a mí dentro de la mina y asesino a uno de los trabajadores-revelo Tom-tuvieron que sacarme de una de las bodegas que tienen ahí dentro, mientras el hijo de perra escapaba por el túnel-.

-Ya fue suficiente Tom, deja de decir tonterías-advirtió Alex.

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo sé lo que vi y con esto he confirmado que ese lugar debe ser cerrado de una maldita vez-escupió Tom retirándose molesto.

-Lamento mucho eso señor Díaz, espero no le haga caso a un muchacho trastornado-pidió Alex retirándose para seguir con la investigación.

Sunset tenía más curiosidad que nunca sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de poder hacer otra pregunta-Esta noche volveremos-le dijo Bruno dándose la vuelta y volviendo a donde Alfred los esperaba.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Y tal como Bruno dijo, ambos volvieron al anochecer, pero no como Bruno Díaz y Sunset Shimmer, sino como Batman y Firebird, ambos se adentraron en el interior de la mina, mientras caminaban, buscaban cualquier pista que pudiera decirles lo ocurrido.

Batman reviso el suelo y encontró una huella en el mismo, al parecer una batalla se había librado en ese lugar-Entonces ¿vas a decirme que está pasando aquí o no? Creí que éramos un equipo-dijo con tono molesto.

El Caballero de la Noche no respondió, se levantó y se dirigió a la bodega donde encontraron encerrado a Tom-Ocurrió hace 10 años aproximadamente-comenzó Batman, captando la atención de la peli fuego-poco después de mis primeros días como Batman y antes de mi primer encuentro con el Guasón, vine a este pueblo para hablar de negocios con el señor Hanniger, sabía que su mina estaba llena de metales muy valiosos que podrían servir para muchas cosas, así que me presente como Bruno Díaz con la intención de hacer negocios con él, no me imaginaba lo que ocurriría después-.

-¿Qué paso?-inquirió Sunset imaginándose algo serio.

-El hijo del señor Hanniger provoco un accidente en uno de los túneles, mismo en el cual cinco mineros perdieron la vida, mientras que otro quedo en coma, este único sobreviviente era Harry Warden-revelo Batman sin dejar de revisar el lugar.

-Hanniger…-murmuro Sunset-Tom Hanniger, él ocasiono el accidente-comprendió la peli fuego con gran rapidez.

-Exacto, debido a ello la mina tuvo que ser cerrada un tiempo y las negociaciones se vieron interrumpidas por lo mismo, mientras que Harry quedo en coma…por un año-continuo Batman.

-Imagino que no estaba muy contento cuando despertó-señalo Sunset.

-Despertó en un Día de San Valentín, yo volví con la intención de terminar con el negocio que quedo pendiente y entonces fue cuando los asesinatos comenzaron, Harry realmente estaba furioso por lo ocurrido y comenzó a matar a los involucrados uno por uno, el padre de Tom fue una de las víctimas, luego se dirigió hacia la mina, donde Tom, el actual alguacil Alex y otros chicos estaban teniendo una reunión-.

-Típico-gruño Sunset con cierto tono de fastidio en su voz.

-No hace falta decir que su fiesta se convirtió en un baño de sangre-narro Batman entrecerrando los ojos.

**-Flashback-**

Armado con un pico y usando una máscara anti gas de minero, Harry apareció frente a los jóvenes, atacando a diestra y siniestra, asesinando a todo el que se pusiera en su camino, al final, solo cuatro de ellos lograron escapar, siendo Tom, Sarah, Alex y otra chica, desafortunadamente, Tom no logro subir al coche a tiempo, quedando atrapado entre la espalda y la pared.

Sarah le rogo a Alex que no abandonaran a Tom, pero el chico estaba demasiado asustado y no tuvo más remedio que pisar el acelerador, abandonando a Tom, el cual quedó a merced de Harry, quien al verlo, avanzo lentamente hacia él, disponiéndose a acabar con el muchacho de una vez por todas.

Alzando su pico, se preparó para darle el golpe mortal, cuando algo se clavó en su muñeca, provocando que sangrara un poco y que su sangre salpicara el rostro de Tom, al voltear, Harry solo pudo ver una figura imponente saltar sobre él y embestirlo.

Batman acababa de llegar al lugar del crimen, Harry se levantó y lo miro con enojo a través de su máscara, al tiempo que levantaba su pico-¡No hagas esto Harry, sé que estas molesto, pero la venganza no solucionara nada!-.

Por toda respuesta, Harry lanzo un golpe con su pico, mismo que Batman esquivo rodando por el suelo y el pico se clavó en una pared, el Caballero de la Noche rápidamente le dio un puñetazo al rostro, provocando que se tambaleara, pero no se dio por vencido y contraataco con un golpe, mismo que Batman bloqueo, más Harry le propino uno más al abdomen y luego de una patada lo estrello contra unas cajas, momento que aprovecho para recuperar su pico.

Levantando el pico de nuevo, Harry se dispuso a acabar con Batman, pero este le dio una patada con fuerza en el estómago, haciendo que retrocediera, momento que aprovecho para levantarse y sujetar el mango del pico, ambos comenzaron a forcejar por vencer al otro, intentado arrebatarle el arma mutuamente, mientras que Tom, aun en shock y con el rostro cubierto de la sangre de Harry, miro de reojo la batalla.

Batman le dio un golpe con su rodilla para tratar de desequilibrarlo, lo consiguió y Harry por poco cae, pero en ningún momento soltaba su letal arma, mirando a Batman con esos ojos cubiertos por la máscara, la pelea parecía que iba a durar un rato, cuando un disparo se escuchó y Batman miro hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que alguien había herido a Harry.

El asesino encaro al responsable, se trataba del aguacil de ese entonces-¡Manos arriba Harry! ¡Estas arrestado!-.

Sacando fuerzas de la nada, Harry lanzo su pico hacia el oficial-¡Cuidado!-grito Batman lanzando su Bati Boomerang para desviar el arma, lográndolo muy a tiempo, mientras que Harry aprovechaba la oportunidad para escapar al interior de la mina.

-¿Estas bien Tom?-pregunto el aguacil, pero el muchacho no respondió, al tiempo que Batman se adentraba al túnel, persiguiendo a Harry, el aguacil y sus asistente no tardaron en seguirlos.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Cuando Batman hubo terminado su relato, Sunset comenzó a unir las piezas-Entonces… ¿crees que sea el tal Harry de nuevo?-pregunto.

-No, no puede ser él, porque murió en el interior de la mina, los disparos del alguacil, así como también el desangrado, mismo que aumento en su intento de escapar terminaron por matarlo-respondió Batman, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la mina.

-¿A dónde vamos?-inquirió Sunset.

-A asegurarnos de ello-respondió Batman con tono serio y misterioso, como siempre lo hacía.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras caminar un poco, llegaron a donde el Caballero de la Noche atestiguo que enterraron a Harry, ya que nadie en el pueblo quería volver a saber de él y que mejor forma que eso, pero cuando llegaron, la tierra ya había sido cavada y el cuerpo no se encontraba en el lugar, al igual que el pico.

-Genial, otro caso de Zombis-gruño Sunset imaginando esa posibilidad.

-No estoy del todo seguro de que se trate de eso-dijo Batman revisando la tierra con mucho cuidado, tomando una muestra-será mejor que vayamos al pueblo, temo que esta situación es más grave de lo que creímos-.

Sunset no comprendió lo que su mentor quería decir con ello-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Recuerda lo que te conté sobre Harry, él comenzó con sus asesinatos durante el Día de San Valentín, una fecha que en este pueblo se convirtió en infamia-explico Batman-y precisamente, mañana es ese día-Batman reviso su reloj y se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para la medianoche, lo que significaba que San Valentín estaba demasiado cerca.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Supermercado**

Sarah y otra empleada mucho más joven que ella, quien además era la amante de Alex, algo que la primera ya estaba sospechando, se encontraban haciendo el inventario final para por fin poder ir a sus casas a descansar, aunque la chica trataba de ser amigable, Sarah no podía evitar sentir siento desdén hacia ella.

Justo cuando estaban por irse, una visión aterradora se manifestó ante ellas, paradas frente a la puerta, bloqueándoles la salida, se encontraba el mismísimo Harry Warden, el cual estaba usando la misma ropa con la que asesino a tantos inocentes hace más de diez años, la máscara y el mortal pico, ambas mujeres comenzaron a temblar de miedo ante aquella visión.

-Corre-dijo Sarah, pero su compañera estaba en shock-¡CORRE!-repitió Sarah y ambas comenzaron a correr por la tienda, con Harry detrás de ellas.

Pasando por varios anaqueles, Harry estuvo demasiado cerca de atraparlas o de atravesarlas con su pico mortal, pero estas apenas conseguían escapar, finalmente, llegaron a una de las bodegas, entrando y cerrando la puerta con rapidez, desgraciadamente, la única salida era por una ventana que estaba cerrada con candado, rápidamente buscaron con que romperla y cuando lo consiguieron…

-¡Pronto! ¡Sal tu primero!-le indico Sarah ayudándola a salir, más apenas lo hizo, se topó de frente con Harry, quien la jalo del cabello para sacarla con fuerza.

-¡Ayúdame!-suplico la chica gritando muerta de miedo y llorando desesperada, Sarah la tomo de las piernas y trato de salvarla, pero la fuerza de Harry fue mayor que la suya y justo cuando iba a darle el golpe final-¡No!-grito aterrada.

Un lazo se enredó en la mano de Harry deteniendo el golpe, el asesino volteo y se topó con la imponente figura de Batman y de Firebird—Hola Harry, te vez bien para estar muerto-dijo Batman con sarcasmo.

Harry soltó a la chica con rabia y corto el lazo con su pico, encarando al Caballero de la Noche, quien se puso en guardia, al igual que su fiel pupila, el asesino arremetió contra ambos, lanzando un golpe con su pico, mismo que el Dúo Dinámico evadió con facilidad.

-¡Ayuda a esas mujeres!-indico Batman y Sunset asintió.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto la peli fuego ayudando a la más joven a levantarse y esta asintió, aunque todavía temblaba de miedo e incluso lloraba-rápido, tome mi mano-le indico a Sarah y esta no tardo en tomársela.

Mientras tanto, Batman y Harry continuaban en su batalla, parecía que el minero lo recordaba perfectamente, aunque el Caballero de la Noche no estaba del todo seguro de que se tratara del verdadero Harry, sí que sabía moverse con él y atacar con la misma rabia que él tenía en su momento.

Batman evadió un golpe del pico de Harry y le propino un puñetazo en el rostro, su intención era clara, quitarle la máscara para exponer su rostro y ver de quien se trataba, una tarea que no iba a ser nada sencilla, en especial cuando Harry volvió al ataque, lanzando un golpe más con su pico.

Esquivándolo, Harry termino golpeando un contenedor de basura, momento que Batman aprovecho para derribarlo de una embestida y lograr quitarle su pico-Será mejor que te rindas de una vez Harry y detengas toda esta locura-advirtió Batman.

Por toda respuesta, Harry saco algo de entre sus ropas, revelando dinamita, cuya mecha acababa de encender, antes de que el Caballero de la Noche pudiera evitarlo, Harry lanzo la dinamita hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-¡Ay mierda!-gruño Sunset.

-¡Cuidado!-corriendo hacia ellas a gran velocidad, Batman dio un salto y las empujo de vuelta al interior del supermercado, algo bastante increíble si consideramos que solo se podía pasar de uno por uno.

La dinamita exploto y Batman protegió a las tres mujeres con su cuerpo, además de la capa, una vez que todo se calmó, el Caballero de la Noche de incorporo y miro a las tres chicas, quienes tosieron para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto y todas asintieron.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-inquirió Sunset sorprendida por lo que Batman hizo.

-Te sorprendería lo que se puede hacer cuando actúas por puro instinto-respondió Batman con sencillez, dejando a Sunset admirada.

Tras salir de vuelta al callejón, Batman se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba, al igual que su pico, el asesino aun andaba libre por ahí y el Día de San Valentín ya estaba a solo unos cuantos minutos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

No paso mucho tiempo para que Alex llegara sumamente preocupado por Sarah y la que fuera su amante, quien se encontraba en shock y debía ser llevada al hospital, al tiempo que Sarah era atendida por algunos paramédicos e interrogada.

-Parece que nuevamente tienes un serio problema entre manos-dijo Batman, tomando por sorpresa a Alex.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Alex, más Batman no respondió y fue cuando Tom también arribo al lugar, sumamente preocupado por Sarah.

Aquello conllevo una fuerte discusión entre Alex y Tom, misma en la cual cada uno se acusaba de manera muy seria, Tom revelando la infidelidad de Alex y este acusándolo de traer de vuelta al lunático que casi los mata, al final, Sarah se hartó de ambos y opto por irse a casa con su hijo, ninguno de los dos hombres hizo intento por detenerla, pero sí que se amenazaron con la mirada de forma muy agresiva.

Cuando Alex quiso hacerle una pregunta a Batman, este ya no estaba-Me pregunto cómo lo soportan en Gótica-dijo con seriedad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ocultos en la noche, Batman y Sunset se preparaban para su siguiente jugada-Alfred-llamo Batman.

-"¿Qué ocurre señor?"-pregunto Alfred por el comunicador.

-Necesito que hagas algo, investiga todo lo que puedas sobre Tom Hanniger y Alex Palmer-pidió el Caballero de la Noche.

-"¿Algo en particular señor?"-.

-Solo lo que han hecho en los últimos 10 años-indico Batman, una clara muestra de que ya tenía a sus sospechosos.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un asesino del pasado ha regresado para cobrar su venganza ¿será posible que Batman pueda detenerlo de una vez por todas?"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=jk4HYngf65w)**

**Desde hoy las emisoras las detesto  
Por estar sonando cancioncitas de amor  
Melodías que relatan lo perfecto  
Quizás a esos cantantes no le han roto el corazón**

**No creo esos versos,  
Y sirvo de ejemplo  
Que el amor no debería de existir  
No hay un febrero  
Que yo esté contento  
Y envidio al que sea feliz**

**Azul, tengo el alma en amargura,  
Yo no sé lo que es ternura,  
Los horóscopos me mienten y la bola de cristal  
Eh perdido la esperanza  
Aquí tiro la toalla  
El romance y la pasión no es para mí**

**Yo por amor escale muchas montañas  
Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
La televisión me hace daño,  
Que mueran las novelas de amor  
Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo,  
Si me suenan cancioncitas de amor**

**San Valentín se ha convertido en un negocio  
Y el carajito de la flecha me caí mal  
Es un tabú ese supuesto amor eterno  
Aquel que se enamora siempre termina fatal**

**No creo esos versos,  
Y sirvo de ejemplo  
Que el amor no debería de existir  
No hay un febrero  
Que yo esté contento  
Y envidio al que sea feliz**

**Azul, tengo el alma en amargura,  
Yo no sé lo que es ternura,  
Los horóscopos me mienten y la bola de cristal  
Eh perdido la esperanza,  
Aquí tiro la toalla  
El romance y la pasión no es para mí**

**Yo por amor  
Escale muchas montañas  
Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
La televisión me hace daño,  
Que mueran las novelas de amor  
Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo,  
Si me suenan cancioncitas de amor**

**Listen.  
****Let's go!  
Dj, you could play this one!  
The King!  
****Gustoso**

**Una vez un sabio me advirtió y hoy le creo  
Que el amor te hace feliz pero solo por momento**

**And I'm blue!  
Azul tengo el alma en amargura,  
Yo no sé lo que es ternura,  
Los horóscopos son falsos y la bola de cristal  
Eh perdido la Esperanza  
Aquí tiro la toalla  
El romance y la pasión no es para mí**

**Yo por amor  
Escale muchas montañas  
Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
La televisión me hace daño,  
Que mueran las novelas de amor  
Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo,  
Si me suenan cancioncitas de amor**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Kuro Alter: **_ahora hay un asesino suelto, cuya venganza puede estar algo justificada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Olivia: **_debiste compartir la opinión de Batman cuando dijo con sarcasmo "que mal" ante el grito desesperado de la bruja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_esta vez se están enfrentando a un viejo asesino que Batman enfrento en el pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_el honor y mucho más, siempre lo he dicho, Batman volviéndose malo es más aterrador que Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_esa bruja era un dulce pastelito a comparación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_cierto, aunque aún no descubren quien es el asesino actual, pues el original murió hace 10 años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_tengo una revista donde Batman le deja muy en claro a Superman que por más poderes tenga, sus enemigos no se comparan a los que él tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_no me gusta, en especial por traer a Zamasu de vuelta y en serio, parece que le quieren dar mucho poder, incluso contra Jiren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_no importa de quien se trate, siempre encuentra el modo de salir victorioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_ese sería un gran honor…trabajar creando historias para Batman…ya me puse sensible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kid Shooter: **_los niños son un poco más fáciles de engañar y de atraer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Sombra 02, Franco, Kid Shooter, Nahuel836, Espadachín de la Luz, Gokash Z, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	23. Asesino de San Valentin 2

"_**Mientras se encontraba en el pueblo de Harmony para realizar la compra de una mina cuyo dueño; Tom Hanniger, quería cerrarla, lo que provocaría que el pueblo perdiera su principal fuente de ingresos y dejaría sin empleo a muchas personas, debido a lo ocurrido hace 10 años, cuando un minero, sediento de venganza en contra de aquellos que ocasionaron el accidente que le costó la vida a otros mineros y casi la suya, hechos que ocurrieron en el Día de San Valentín, siendo este uno de los primeros encuentros de Batman con un asesino diferente a los que había combatido hasta el momento, se creía que Harry Warden, responsable de esos asesinatos, había sido asesinado por el alguacil de aquel entonces, pero Bruno y Tom no fueron los únicos que han vuelto a Harmony, porque al parecer, Harry Warden también volvió de la tumba, listo para cumplir con su venganza y terminar con aquello que dejo pendiente hace 10 años o tal vez…"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. Youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=N03RHWA0NUk**

_**Hace 10 años, una tragedia cambió al poblado de Harmony para siempre. Tom Hanniger, un inexperto minero, causó un accidente en los túneles atrapando y matando a cinco hombres y enviando al único sobreviviente, Harry Warden, a un coma permanente. Pero Harry Warden quiere vengarse. Exactamente un año después, en el día de San Valentín, él se despierta y asesina brutalmente a 22 personas con un pico de minero. **_

_**Diez años después, Tom Hanniger regresa a Harmony en el día de San Valentín, aún es perseguido por las muertes que él causó. Luchando para reparar el daño del pasado, él lucha sus sentimientos hacia su ex-novia, Sarah, quien ahora está casada con su mejor amigo, Axel, el alguacil del pueblo. Pero esta noche, después de años de paz, algo del pasado oscuro de Harmony ha regresado. Harry Warden, usando una máscara de minero y armado con un pico, no parará en su camino. **_

_**Y mientras sus pasos se acercan, Tom, Sarah y Axel se dan cuenta del terror que está a punto de vivir a manos de Harry Warden, quien ha regresado para reclamarles el corazón. **_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 15**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 15 Asesino de San Valentín**

**II**

**( www. youtube watch? v=jk4HYngf65w)**

**Desde hoy las emisoras las detesto  
Por estar sonando cancioncitas de amor  
Melodías que relatan lo perfecto  
Quizás a esos cantantes no le han roto el corazón**

**No creo esos versos,  
Y sirvo de ejemplo  
Que el amor no debería de existir  
No hay un febrero  
Que yo esté contento  
Y envidio al que sea feliz**

**Azul, tengo el alma en amargura,  
Yo no sé lo que es ternura,  
Los horóscopos me mienten y la bola de cristal  
Eh perdido la esperanza  
Aquí tiro la toalla  
El romance y la pasión no es para mí**

**Yo por amor escale muchas montañas  
Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
La televisión me hace daño,  
Que mueran las novelas de amor  
Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo,  
Si me suenan cancioncitas de amor**

**San Valentín se ha convertido en un negocio  
Y el carajito de la flecha me caí mal  
Es un tabú ese supuesto amor eterno  
Aquel que se enamora siempre termina fatal**

**No creo esos versos,  
Y sirvo de ejemplo  
Que el amor no debería de existir  
No hay un febrero  
Que yo esté contento  
Y envidio al que sea feliz**

**Azul, tengo el alma en amargura,  
Yo no sé lo que es ternura,  
Los horóscopos me mienten y la bola de cristal  
Eh perdido la esperanza,  
Aquí tiro la toalla  
El romance y la pasión no es para mí**

**Yo por amor  
Escale muchas montañas  
Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
La televisión me hace daño,  
Que mueran las novelas de amor  
Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo,  
Si me suenan cancioncitas de amor**

**Listen.  
****Let's go!  
Dj, you could play this one!  
The King!  
****Gustoso**

**Una vez un sabio me advirtió y hoy le creo  
Que el amor te hace feliz pero solo por momento**

**And I'm blue!  
Azul tengo el alma en amargura,  
Yo no sé lo que es ternura,  
Los horóscopos son falsos y la bola de cristal  
Eh perdido la Esperanza  
Aquí tiro la toalla  
El romance y la pasión no es para mí**

**Yo por amor  
Escale muchas montañas  
Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
La televisión me hace daño,  
Que mueran las novelas de amor  
Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo,  
Si me suenan cancioncitas de amor**

Con Harry aun suelto en el pueblo de Harmony, Batman y Sunset se mantenían en alerta constante, siempre atentos a cualquier posible reaparición del asesino, en especial porque el Día de San Valentín finalmente había llegado, la peli fuego no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia ante ese día.

-Mantente concentrada-indico Batman con tono serio y Sunset asintió-no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer un solo error, ya que Harry odia este día más que cualquier otro-señalo el Caballero de la Noche, comenzando a saltar del techo de una casa al otro, siempre seguido por su leal compañera.

-No entiendo Batman ¿Por qué le pediste a Alfred que investigara a esos dos?-inquirió Sunset con tono curioso, ya que aunque su mente tenía una breve idea de los motivos de su mentor, aun no comprendía del todo sus razones.

-Ambos sobrevivieron al ataque final de Harry hace diez años, así como Sarah y la otra chica, quien fuera asesinada hace tan solo unas pocas horas-revelo Batman con tono serio.

-¿Crees que alguno de ellos este colaborando con ese demente?-pregunto Sunset y Batman guardo silencio un momento-lo que yo aun no entiendo es cómo es posible que siga con vida, tú mismo viste cuando le dispararon e incluso dijiste que ya estaba muerto-.

-Hasta los mejores pueden cometer errores y en ese entonces todavía estaba aprendiendo, sin embargo, no estoy del todo convencido de que ese sea el caso, hay algo más oculto en todo esto, algo que aún no logro descifrar-explico Batman.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Alfred los llamara a ambos-"Señor, ya tengo la información que me pidió sobre esos dos personajes"-informo el leal mayordomo.

-¿Qué averiguaste Alfred?-pregunto Batman sin rodeos.

-"Bueno, para empezar, el señor Alex Palmer no tiene los mejores antecedentes, de hecho, después de lo ocurrido, fue arrestado un total de 6 veces en un año debido a su actitud tan agresiva, misma con la cual peleaba con todo aquel que se le pusiera en frente, pero todo eso quedo atrás cuando el alguacil de ese entonces decidió ayudarlo, además de que tuvo la ayuda de la señorita Sarah, quien se convirtió en su confidente y viceversa, llegando al punto en que ambos se casaron"-informo Alfred.

-Ok, eso suena a que el tipo realmente supo cómo salir adelante, aunque no creo que lo haya superado del todo-reconoció Sunset cruzándose de brazos y de manera muy pensativa.

-Bien Alfred ¿Qué me dices de Tom Hanniger?-pregunto Batman mirando a la oscura ciudad.

-"Esa es una historia mucho más interesante"-reconoció Alfred, al tiempo que comenzaba a contarle todo lo que descubrió del buen Tom.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Sarah acababa de volver a su casa, cuando se encontró de nuevo con Harry, para evitar que fuera tras su hijo, hizo todo lo posible por captar su atención, cosa que no fue nada difícil, al parecer, el asesino la recordaba a la perfección y ahora la perseguía por la calle con las claras intenciones de acabar con su vida.

Sarah ya llevaba un buen rato corriendo, cuando se encontró con Tom, quien le ofreció llevarla a un lugar seguro, mientras manejaban, Tom le dijo que estaba convencido de que Alex era el responsable del regreso de Harry y que o estaba ayudándolo a realizar todos esos asesinatos o él era el autor de los mismos.

-Sé que tienes problemas con él, Tom, pero te puedo asegurar que Alex no es un asesino-aseguro Sarah.

-Debiste pensar que también era un hombre fiel y ya viste como ocurrió todo-señalo Tom sin dejar de manejar, dejando a Sarah con una clara expresión de duda, ahora no estaba del todo segura de que Alex no fuera el responsable.

Repentinamente, su celular sonó y rápidamente respondió al ver el número-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto respondiendo, pero sin decir de quien se trataba.

-"Sarah ¿Dónde estás?"-pregunto Alex por el otro lado.

-Estoy a salvo-respondió Sarah con un tono tranquilo, siempre tratando de demostrar la mayor calma posible para que Tom no se percatara de con quien hablaba.

-"Estas con Tom, verdad"-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, pero el tono de Alex no era molesto, sino sumamente angustiado y preocupado.

-Estoy con un buen amigo, me encuentro sana y salva-aseguro Sarah y Tom no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario.

Del otro lado de la línea, Alex se pasó una mano por el cabello sintiéndose sumamente preocupado y angustiado-"Escucha Sarah, sé que estas molesta conmigo y lo acepto, si quieres dejarme hazlo, pero tienes que alejarte de él, Sarah, Tom…es peligroso, no es el hombre que crees que es"-dijo Alex con un tono de voz tan lleno de angustia que comenzó a transmitirse a Sarah.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Sarah tratando de no titubear, pero no lo consiguió del todo y Tom se dio cuenta.

-"Tu amigo estuvo más de siete años en un internado psiquiátrico, nunca lo dieron de alta, él escapo de una manera misteriosa, Sarah, no es el mismo hombre que alguna vez conocimos, ya no lo es, por favor, si me quieres dejar, hazlo, pero aléjate de él cuanto antes"-suplico con tono aterrado, al tiempo que colgaba.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Oficina del Aguacil**

Tras haber colgado, Alex tomo su fiel pistola y se dispuso a ir en búsqueda de Sarah, solo esperaba por no llegar demasiado tarde, pero antes de que pudiera salir, se encontró con la figura de Batman y Sunset.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-pregunto con tono duro y desesperado, ya que no tenía tiempo para eso.

-Lo mismo que usted, salvar a Sarah antes de que sea demasiado tarde-respondió Batman y Alex lo miro con confusión, pero antes de poder decir algo-ya estamos al tanto de todo, pero tenemos que darnos prisa, el camino es largo-indico Batman y los tres se dirigieron a la camioneta patrulla de Alex.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Sarah se quedó en shock al escuchar la información que Alex le acababa de dar, al tiempo que miraba el camino y se daba cuenta de una cosa, no estaban yéndose del pueblo, estaban dirigiéndose hacia la mina, hecho que la asusto.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Tom con tono serio.

-No era nadie importante-respondió Sarah tratando de mantenerlo calmado, cosa que no logro.

-Si no fuera alguien importante no estarías así-señalo Tom-era Alex ¿verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-silencio-¡Sarah! ¿Qué te dijo?-cuestiono comenzando a levantar la voz de la furia que estaba sintiendo.

Sarah no respondió, respiro hondo y finalmente hablo-Quiero bajarme, por favor, detente y me bajare-pidió.

-No Sarah, dime que fue lo que te dijo Alex, sea lo que sea te aseguro que no es…-.

-¡Quiero bajarme!-grito Sarah tomando el volando de una manera tan brusca que asusto a Tom.

-¡Sarah! ¿Qué haces?-grito Tom, para luego tratar de calmar a Sarah.

Desafortunadamente, en medio del forcejo, la camioneta donde viajaban salió del camino y rodo por una colina cuesta abajo, para fortuna de ambos, llevaban puesto el cinturón de seguridad, solo quedaron algo aturdidos y con algunos raspones, así como pequeñas heridas con sangre.

Fuera de eso, ninguno estaba del todo mal y Sarah fue la primera en reaccionar, al ver a Tom inconsciente, rápidamente la mujer se desaprovecho el cinturón y emprendió la huida muy a tiempo, pues Tom estaba comenzando a recuperar el conocimiento poco a poco.

-¿Sarah? ¡SARAH!-grito al ver a la mujer corriendo colina arriba, justamente hacia donde se encontraba la mina.

Sarah no tardó en llegar a la misma, cuyas luces estaban encendidas, aunque no había nadie alrededor, eso capto su atención, pero sintiendo el cuerpo muy lastimado, no le quedo de otra más que entrar en la misma, una vez dentro se ocultó donde pudo y espero, justo cuando escucho unos pasos, se preparó para atacar, tomando una enorme piedra del suelo.

Cuando una figura apareció, lanzo un golpe con la misma, derribando a Alex, quien quedo en el suelo aturdido, mientras su pistola caía a escasos metros de él, rápidamente, la mujer el tomo.

-¿Sarah?-pregunto Alex confundido por el golpe que recibió.

-¡No te muevas!-grito Sarah con furia.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Alex confundido, justo en ese momento, Tom hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Alex! ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?-.

-¡Tú tampoco te muevas Tom!-advirtió Sarah apuntándoles a ambos con el arma, dejándolos quietos.

-Sarah, por favor, escucha, tienes que calmarte, sea lo que sea que ocurra, podemos resolverlo-dijo Tom.

-¡Sarah no lo escuches!-grito Alex-¡Él está loco, nunca supero lo de Harry y por eso está aquí!-.

-¡No digas tonterías Alex!-bramo Tom.

-No son tonterías-dijo una voz en la oscuridad, al voltear, los tres se toparon con Batman y Sunset, quienes emergían como dos espectros de las sombras.

-¡Batman! ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí, tienes que ayudarnos, Alex ha perdido la razón, creo que quiere llenarle la cabeza a Sarah con tonterías para que de ese modo me mate!-acuso Tom.

Pero Batman no dijo nada, al igual que Sunset-No son tonterías-dijo Batman con tono serio y Tom se quedó confundido, al igual que Sarah.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tom sin entender nada.

-Harry nunca volvió-comenzó Batman-pero su cuerpo ya no esté en el sitio donde lo sepultaron porque alguien lo desenterró y se lo llevo, para poder usar su máscara y el arma con la cual asesino a muchos inocentes en el pasado-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sarah mirando a Batman confundida.

-Lo que Batman quiere decir, es que una persona ha estado cometiendo los asesinatos de Harry a su manera, una persona viva y real, esa persona escribió los mensajes y envió aquellos corazones a sus futuras víctimas, además del que te dejo en tu casa; "se mío por siempre"-continuo Sunset.

Alex solo escuchaba en silencio, mientras Tom miraba al Dúo Dinámico con confusión-Eso es ridículo ¿Quién querría imitar los pasos de ese homicida?-cuestiono Tom.

-Esto no es una imitación-respondió Batman-Pero una cosa si te puedo decir, la persona que hizo todo esto debía ser alguien que conociera la mina por completo, alguien que haya estado aquí gran parte de su vida y que sin importar el tiempo, jamás olvidaría cada detalle, debía ser alguien que atestiguo el incidente que casi le cuesta la vida a Harry Warden-.

-Por Dios-gruño Tom-¡Solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Son héroes maldita sea! ¡Hagan su trabajo y busquen a ese maldito hijo de perra!-bramo con furia, cuando de pronto, del interior del túnel, algo llamo su atención-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto extrañado y poco a poco, su mirada cambio a una de horror-es él…oh mierda…es él… ¡Es Harry! ¡Sarah dispárale ahora!-grito aterrado.

Sarah volteo, pero no vio a nadie, solo un túnel oscuro y vacío-¿De qué hablas Tom?-pregunto confundida, más Alex le pidió que guardara silencio.

-¡Sarah! ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Ahí viene! ¡Dispárale maldita sea!-gritaba espantado-¡Batman! ¡Haz algo por favor! ¡Detenlo!-repitió con pánico, pero Batman y Sunset solo permanecían en silencio, mientras Sarah se quedaba más confundida que antes, al tiempo que la figura de Harry aparecía detrás de ella-¡Sarah está detrás de ti! ¡DISPARALE!-.

Más Harry paso de largo a Sarah, acercándose a donde estaba Tom, el cual retrocedió asustado ante la figura de aquel vengativo minero, quien lo miro fijamente, lo curioso es que nadie se acercaba a ayudarlo y eso se debía a que a excepción de Tom, nadie más podía verlo y fue cuando el espectro desapareció.

-Está ahí…está ahí…está ahí…está ahí…-repetía Tom una y otra vez, pero nadie hacia caso a sus palabras.

Sarah le apunto a Tom con el arma-Harry no está aquí, Tom-dijo con tono triste y seguro, apuntándole con el arma.

-No, él si está aquí-dijo Batman con tono serio-¿no es verdad Harry? Vives dentro de la mente de Tom-revelo el Caballero de la Noche.

Tom miro a Batman y cuando lo hizo, sonrió de una manera siniestra-Oh, estoy justo aquí-confirmo con un tono de voz muy siniestro y maquiavélico, dejando a Sarah sorprendida, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Lo sabía maldita sea-dijo Alex.

Riéndose de forma divertida al escuchar a Alex, Tom o mejor dicho; Harry, arremetió contra el alguacil, pero Batman lo detuvo antes de que hiciera algo, el Caballero de la Noche lo miro con seriedad y Harry sonrió de forma psicótica, sacando de entre sus ropas una navaja.

-¡Batman cuidado!-grito Sunset y muy a tiempo, Batman evito el golpe del arma blanca.

Alex se abalanzo sobre Harry y salto sobre su espalda, intentando contenerlo, pero el lunático parecía haber sacado fuerzas de la nada, como si hubiera comido espinacas y estrellándose contra una de las paredes, consiguió liberarse de su atacante, dándose la vuelta se dispuso a golpearlo, pero Batman le dio un puñetazo con fuerza.

-¡Firebird! ¡Sácalos de aquí ahora!-indico Batman y Sunset asintió.

Sarah aún estaba en shock y por eso no era capaz de reaccionar, ni siquiera cuando Sunset la tomo del brazo y ayudo a Alex a levantarse, solo para que Harry arrojara su navaja y la clavara en una de las piernas de Alex, el Caballero de la Noche le dio una patada, mientras su hija sacaba a ambos personajes de la mina.

-¡No estás bien Tom, necesitas ayuda profesional!-señalo Batman mirando al hombre con seriedad.

-Tom ya no existe más, solo queda Harry-señalo el asesino sonriendo de forma demente, al tiempo que tomaba uno de los picos que los mineros dejaban en la mina para poder reanudar su trabajo el día siguiente.

Batman evadió el golpe con el arma y tomo una pala, comenzando una contienda con su atacante, el Caballero de la Noche le dio un empujón y lanzo una patada-¡Por eso estuviste en un centro psiquiátrico, por eso te fuiste, porque de alguna manera la sombra de Harry siempre estuvo persiguiéndote, debido al trauma que te causo! Pero dime ¿Cuál fue la razón? ¿El hecho de que intentara asesinarte o el saber que todo esto ocurrió por culpa de un descuido que tu causaste en aquel entonces?-.

-Ah sí, la explosión que acabo con la vida de cinco buenos amigos míos y que casi acabo con la mía-recordó Harry con una sonrisa demencial-¿Quién iba a pensar que al final terminaría dentro de la mente del mismo canalla que casi me mata a mí también?-.

Harry lanzo más golpes con el pico, los cuales Batman bloqueaba con la pala, era una contienda bastante pareja, Alex tenía razón, era como si el cuerpo de Tom hubiera aumentando su fuerza en cuanto Harry tomo el control de él.

-¡Me ofrecí a ayudarte hace 10 años, mi oferta aún sigue en pie!-aseguro Batman tras darle un golpe con el palo de la pala, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo esta vez?-pregunto Harry malignamente-¿con tratamiento para que yo deje la mente de este mocoso imprudente que causo el accidente que acabo con la vida de mis amigos y casi acabo con la mía? Lo siento Batman, pero que yo me quede con su cuerpo es lo menos que se merece, lo menos que este maldito pueblo amante de una fiesta pagana merece-escupió Harry lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

-Será como tú quieras-dijo Batman listo para seguir con el enfrentamiento, conforme más luchaban, más se acercaban a los objetos almacenados en la mina, entre ellas cajas llenas de dinamita, un movimiento en falso, una pequeña chispa y todo el lugar estallaría.

El Caballero de la Noche fue el primero en percatarse de ello y trato de calmar a Harry, pero este simplemente se negaba a escucharlo, solo quería arrancarle el corazón del mismo modo que lo hizo con muchas de sus víctimas en el pasado.

En un momento crucial de la batalla, Harry lanzo un nuevo golpe con el pico, mismo que Batman esquivo rodando por el suelo, provocando que Harry golpeara el interruptor de la luz, lo que le valió ganarse un sacudimiento violento causado por una carga eléctrica, lanzándolo hacia atrás como un potente disparo.

Lo malo es que no concluyo ahí, ya que el interruptor soltó algunas chispas que cayeron sobre cajas de madera, comenzando a incendiarlas y para empeorar la situación, eran las cajas con la dinamita, Batman se alarmo ante ese hecho.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Sunset logro llevar a Alex y a Sarah a la patrulla del primero, donde el alguacil solicito refuerzos-Tengo que volver adentro ¿estarán bien?-pregunto con tono preocupado.

-Por supuesto, ve y ayuda a tu jefe-indico Alex sonriéndole y descansando su pierna, mientras Sarah lo revisaba.

Sunset asintió y corrió de nuevo al interior de la mina, justo cuando una fuerte explosión la arrojo hacia el suelo, seguida de una bola de fuego que obligo a los dos adultos a desviar la mirada y protegerse como pudieron, cuando la situación comenzó a calmarse poco a poco, los tres pudieron ver como la mina se convirtió en una puerta al infierno debido al fuego que escupió.

-Oh no-dijo Sarah aterrada ante aquella visión.

-Nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a eso-dijo Alex sumamente preocupado por el Caballero de la Noche, aunque también admitió que se preocupaba por el destino final de Tom.

Pero cuando Sunset se levantó, la peli fuego tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pues justo en esos momentos, vio surgir a Batman, llevando sobre su hombro a un noqueado Tom, así como también se veía algo herido, dejando a Sarah y a Alex sumamente confundidos y sorprendidos ante aquella visión.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?-Alex no podía ni decir media palabra ante la visión que estaba presenciando.

-Es simple alguacil, él es Batman-respondió Sunset cruzada de brazos, al tiempo que el Caballero de la Noche avanzaba con un paso algo lento, ya que la explosión provoco que una estaca de madera se clavara en su pierna derecha, por fortuna, no fue muy profunda y solo sentía un poco de incomodidad al caminar.

Una vez que llego a terreno seguro, dejo a Tom en el suelo, revelando que aún estaba vivo, pero inconsciente-Se terminó, finalmente se terminó-revelo Batman, al tiempo que Sunset hacia lo que debía, llamar a las autoridades.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Para cuando las autoridades llegaron, el Dúo Dinámico ya se había ido y los oficiales se aseguraron de dejar bien sujeto a Tom, que recuperó la consciencia mientras lo sujetaba a una camilla, lo llevarían a un hospital para que atendieran sus heridas y luego a la cárcel, claro que siempre bajo la más estricta vigilancia, mientras que Alex y Sarah eran atendidos por paramédicos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Alex mirando a Sarah.

-Solo estoy…algo impactada…nunca me imaginé que Tom…-Sarah no podía creer que el hombre que alguna vez fuera su amigo y novio se hubiera convertido en un asesino psicópata.

-Es difícil de creer, lo sé-reconoció Alex-escucha Sarah…si quieres dejarme…está bien…creo que me deje llevar con todo esto y mucho más…pero…solo te pido que me dejes ver al niño…aunque sea…-Sarah tomo la mano de Alex.

-Tendremos mucho de qué hablar y muchas cosas que aclarar, pero hoy me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo, yo te importo, al igual que nuestro hijo, por ahora, veamos a donde nos lleva todo esto, si podemos solucionarlo lo haremos, pero si no, entonces tendremos que tomar otros rumbos-dijo Sarah.

-Siempre fuiste tan brillante-dijo Alex sonriéndole y Sarah correspondió la sonrisa, para luego ver lo que quedo de la mina.

-¿Qué crees que llegue a pasar con la mina?-pregunto Sarah y Alex guardo silencio, esta vez sí había un gran embrollo financiero, después de todo, ahora resultaba que el último descendiente de los dueños era un psicópata, así que la situación no era muy buena.

-Como bien dijiste, habrá que esperar para ver qué ocurre-dijo Alex y Sarah asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Tiempo Después**

El alcalde se encontraba en una conferencia de presas, justo en la mina, donde varios reporteros se reunieron, pero no era para malas noticias, sino todo lo contrario-¡Es cierto que en los últimos meses tuvimos el miedo de que nuestra mayor fuente de ingresos quedara cerrada y dejara sin empleo a muchas buenas personas, pero hoy, gracias a los esfuerzos de un gran hombre, la mina continuara operando, esta vez con mejores medidas de seguridad que nunca, todo gracias al nuevo dueño, quien fuera tan amable de proveer a la mina con toda la más avanzada tecnología en equipo de seguridad y trabajo! ¡Sin más que decir, un aplauso para el nuevo propietario de nuestra mina; el Señor Bruno Díaz!-en medio de aplausos, Bruno hizo acto de aparición, saludando a las personas con una sonrisa, mientras Sunset y Alfred esperaban entre el público, donde también se encontraban Alex y Sarah.

No fue sencillo, al menos al principio, pero gracias al excelente labor de Lucios Fox, además del hecho de que se declarara que Tom Hanniger ya no estaba en las mejores condiciones mentales para seguirla administrando, el título de propiedad paso a manos de Bruno Díaz, el cual no solo se encargó de reconstruirla, sino que además, como bien se dijo, la equipó para que fuera lo más segura posible.

En su discurso, Bruno aseguraba lo mucho que deseaba que esta nueva empresa fuera lo más fructífera posible y que contaba con que las nuevas medidas de seguridad, sumado a un excelente equipo de trabajo, evitarían que una nueva tragedia ocurriera, pero ser precavidos nunca estaba de más.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras finalizar el evento y con el comienzo laborar en la mina, Bruno y Sunset se retiraron, iban en el auto con Alfred al volante-Un discurso muy emotivo, señor-felicito el leal mayordomo.

-Gracias Alfred-.

-Oye ¿y qué tan serio consideras la condición de Tom? ¿Crees que sea similar al de Harvey Dent y al Muñequero?-pregunto Sunset.

-No estoy del todo seguro de ello-dijo Bruno-para empezar, Tom ya no existía del todo, la culpa que sentía por haber ocasionado aquel incidente que mato a varios trabajadores y convirtió a Harry Warden en un asesino son cosas que nunca enfrento, así como tampoco tuvo el mejor tratamiento después de que este intentara asesinarlo y consiguiera salvarse a duras penas, no sé qué tanta de la personalidad había en Tom y que tanto lo dominaba Harry, pero una cosa si te puedo decir con seguridad…-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Hospital Psiquiátrico Harmony**

Tomando todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias, se disponían a darle de cenar al paciente de la habitación 673.

_**Aunque no lo creas, la explosión del último mes en la mina si mato a alguien, pero no físicamente, sino mentalmente.**_

-Tu cena-dijo el enfermero dejando el plato sobre una mesa y retirándose.

_**Tom Hanniger ya no existe más, pues la explosión termino por destruir aquella parte de su mente en la que todavía existía, en esa batalla del bien vs el mal, el mal consiguió la victoria y ahora Harry Warden ha vuelto a la vida.**_

Tom o mejor dicho, Harry se acercó y comenzó a comer con cierto desgano, alzo la vista hacia la puerta y poco a poco comenzó a sonreír de forma demencial, mientras el espectro de su máscara de minero aparecía sobre su cara.

**Caso Cerrado**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una batalla ganada y perdida al mismo tiempo, a veces no todas las peleas terminan de una sola manera"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=jk4HYngf65w)**

**Desde hoy las emisoras las detesto  
Por estar sonando cancioncitas de amor  
Melodías que relatan lo perfecto  
Quizás a esos cantantes no le han roto el corazón**

**No creo esos versos,  
Y sirvo de ejemplo  
Que el amor no debería de existir  
No hay un febrero  
Que yo esté contento  
Y envidio al que sea feliz**

**Azul, tengo el alma en amargura,  
Yo no sé lo que es ternura,  
Los horóscopos me mienten y la bola de cristal  
Eh perdido la esperanza  
Aquí tiro la toalla  
El romance y la pasión no es para mí**

**Yo por amor escale muchas montañas  
Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
La televisión me hace daño,  
Que mueran las novelas de amor  
Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo,  
Si me suenan cancioncitas de amor**

**San Valentín se ha convertido en un negocio  
Y el carajito de la flecha me caí mal  
Es un tabú ese supuesto amor eterno  
Aquel que se enamora siempre termina fatal**

**No creo esos versos,  
Y sirvo de ejemplo  
Que el amor no debería de existir  
No hay un febrero  
Que yo esté contento  
Y envidio al que sea feliz**

**Azul, tengo el alma en amargura,  
Yo no sé lo que es ternura,  
Los horóscopos me mienten y la bola de cristal  
Eh perdido la esperanza,  
Aquí tiro la toalla  
El romance y la pasión no es para mí**

**Yo por amor  
Escale muchas montañas  
Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
La televisión me hace daño,  
Que mueran las novelas de amor  
Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo,  
Si me suenan cancioncitas de amor**

**Listen.  
****Let's go!  
Dj, you could play this one!  
The King!  
****Gustoso**

**Una vez un sabio me advirtió y hoy le creo  
Que el amor te hace feliz pero solo por momento**

**And I'm blue!  
Azul tengo el alma en amargura,  
Yo no sé lo que es ternura,  
Los horóscopos son falsos y la bola de cristal  
Eh perdido la Esperanza  
Aquí tiro la toalla  
El romance y la pasión no es para mí**

**Yo por amor  
Escale muchas montañas  
Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
La televisión me hace daño,  
Que mueran las novelas de amor  
Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo,  
Si me suenan cancioncitas de amor**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Olivia: **_te entenderías muy bien con mi hermana, ella les teme tanto a las arañas que cada vez que ve una grita por ayuda como si la estuvieran atacando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kuro Alter: **_a menos que el dulce sea un corazón humano real. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_aunque al final resulto que Harry si estaba detrás de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pero Batman siempre encuentra el modo de evitar matar, incluso aunque se trate del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_algo así en realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_lo hicieron, pero vaya que no era precisamente Harry tal cual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_fue detenido, pero vaya que una frágil mente también se perdió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_no sé…estoy acostumbrado a ver a Salem cómico, en serio amaba a ese gato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_en cierta forma lo fue, no hay nada más peligroso que un humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_a estas alturas ya es imposible, porque ni siquiera tengo un cartel para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kid Shooter: **_bueno, se finalizó otro caso y ya estamos entrando con los últimos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final del caso 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Kuro Alter, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Draizen, Franco, Nahuel836, Gokash Z, Kid Shooter, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	24. Devuelveme mis Manitas

"_**Finalmente, una batalla que comenzó hace más de diez años ha terminado, contra un minero vengativo llamado Harry Warden, el cual a pesar de tener una razón algo justificable, cometió asesinatos sumamente crueles, siendo asesinado por el alguacil de ese entonces, pero aunque murió, una parte de él se quedó en la mente de Tom Hanniger, el cual pudo haber sido una más de sus víctimas en ese entonces, de no ser por la intervención de Batman, desafortunadamente, el trauma que sufrió provoco que desarrollara una doble personalidad, siendo esta la de Harry Warden, quien además de todo, logro tener control total sobre el cuerpo de Tom en una última batalla con Batman, quien revelo que de Tom Hanniger ya no quedaba rastro alguno y que Harry Warden había vuelto a la vida tras esa batalla en la misma mina donde casi perdió la vida, solo le queda permanecer encerrado en un centro psiquiátrico por el resto de sus días e incluso puede que más"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=G2CFJUPyvYY**

_**¿Por qué le damos tanta importancia  
a las cosas materiales al grado de lastimar  
a nuestros seres queridos?**_

_**Los niños son difíciles de tratar.  
El gran problema es de nosotros los padres  
por nuestra gran torpeza e impaciencia.**_

_**Recuerda tú y yo alguna vez fuimos niños,  
también hicimos travesuras en alguna ocasión.  
Yo no sé tú, pero yo no quisiera este tipo de vida para mis hijos.  
Muéstrales tu cariño, que se sientan importantes  
y recuerda que los niños sólo dan lo que reciben.**_

_**Se denomina **__**maltrato infantil**__** o **__**abuso infantil**__** a cualquier acción (física, sexual o emocional) u omisión no accidental en el trato hacia un menor, por parte de sus padres o apoderados, que le ocasiona daño físico o psicológico y que amenaza el desarrollo de tales funciones.**__**2**____** El **__**maltrato infantil**__** ha sido un conflicto que ha persistido desde los pueblos y civilizaciones de la antigüedad donde utilizaban a los niños para realizar sacrificios y rituales. Sin embargo, según este texto, no hace tanto tiempo que la sociedad obtuvo control sobre el abuso en los menores de edad. En los Estados Unidos se creó una organización la cual, se dedicó ayudar a niños desamparados y la misma fue conocida como "Child Welfare Movement" (Movimiento Bienestar de la Infancia). Además surgieron otras organizaciones contra el maltrato infantil tal como la Sociedad Neoyorquina para la Reforma de los Delincuentes Juveniles en 1825, cuyos propósitos fue ayudar a niños maltratados y abandonados por sus padres o familiares. Años más tarde se fundó en el estado de Nueva York la "Society for Prevention of Cruelty of Children" la cual, surgió como fuente de inspiración para desarrollar otras organizaciones contra el abuso infantil en los Estados Unidos y Europa. Aunque, según el texto, en 1874 fue la primera vez que se ganó un caso referido al abuso o maltrato de infantil cuando una menor de nueve años nativa del estado de Nueva York fue sometida a abuso físico. Una trabajadora de caridad ayudó a la criatura y la misma acudió a la Sociedad Americana para la Prevención de crueldad de los animales donde la trabajadora, encargada del caso de la menor expresó lo siguiente: "la menor merecía tanta protección como a un perro común" y con estos testimonios pudieron ganar el caso.**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 16**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 16 Devuélveme mis Manitas**

**( www. youtube watch? v=f10B8dJGUnk)**

**Échale candado a la puerta  
anda hambriento el animal  
escóndele la bicicleta  
al niño déjalo llorar**

**Anda suelto el monstruo...  
Anda suelto el monstruo...**

**Quítale las llaves del auto  
a ese muchacho loco  
no sabe lo que es caminar  
con los zapatos rotos**

**Háblale... del monstruo  
Háblale... del monstruo**

**Abrázame padre  
no apagues la luz  
dime que no te irás  
a pesar de mi edad**

**Sigo teniendo miedo  
miedo a la oscuridad  
arrúllame madre  
persígname tú**

**Enciende la luz  
a pesar de mi edad  
sigo teniendo miedo  
miedo a la oscuridad**

**Háblame, háblame... del monstruo  
Háblame del monstruo...**

**Habla con la niña de sexo  
le llego la pubertad  
en vez de cepillarle el cabello  
cuéntale del animal**

**Háblale... del monstruo  
Háblale... del monstruo**

**Abrázame padre  
no apagues la luz  
dime que no te irás  
a pesar de mi edad**

**Sigo teniendo miedo  
miedo a la oscuridad**

**Abrázame padre  
cerremos la puerta  
debemos hablar  
el monstruo anda afuera  
comiéndose el alma de la humanidad**

**Háblame, háblame... del monstruo  
Háblame del monstruo...**

**Empresas Díaz**

**Hace Algún Tiempo**

Era un día muy importante, pero no solo para una de las empresas más importante de todo el mundo, sino también para muchas personas, porque ese día, el encargado de los proyectos, el brillante Lucios Fox, presentaba ante la comunidad una nueva generación de prótesis para gente que careciera de alguna extremidad, en esos momentos, presentaban algunos de sus primeros clientes, empleando dichas prótesis.

-Y dígame mi amigo ¿Cómo la siente?-pregunto acercándose a un hombre que perdió un brazo en una guerra.

-Lo siento…realmente tan real, es casi como si nunca hubiera perdido mi brazo-expreso el hombre sonriendo-incluso puedo mover los dedos-.

-¿Qué me dices tu amiga?-pregunto Lucios a una mujer que carecía de una pierna.

-Es increíble, puedo moverla y sentirla como una pierna normal, realmente es increíble-dijo la mujer muy emocionada y contenta.

Hizo lo mismo con otros personajes que se ofrecieron como voluntarios y a cambio no solo recibirían una buena paga, sino que además podrían quedarse con esas prótesis como regalos, algo que la gente agradeció de todo corazón, tras eso pasaron a las preguntas, algunas para Lucios Fox y otras para obviamente, Bruno Díaz.

Muchos reporteros preguntaron, después de haber escuchado la tecnología de movimiento tan avanzada que usaron, si dichas prótesis serian demasiado caras y Bruno aseguro que lo que él quería era ayudar a todas las personas que perdieron alguna extremidad por causa de algún accidente o por haber nacido así, que la tecnología que se usó si bien era muy avanzada, tendría un precio accesible para todos, porque esto era algo que no solo los más ricos debían disfrutar.

Aseguro que las prótesis serian vendidos a hospitales y los doctores a su vez verían a que paciente le convendría cada uno, eso sí, sin mucho costo, ya que las Empresas Díaz les iba tan bien en todo tipo de negocios, que este era una inversión minúscula en comparación, gracias a los buenos informes otorgados por la contadora Regina.

-Señor Díaz ¿Por qué empleo tecnología tan avanzada para diseñar prótesis y no algo más eficiente?-pregunto otro reportero.

Bruno miro al hombre-¿Qué considere usted "eficiente"?-pregunto Bruno y el reportero guardo silencio, en especial cuando varias miradas cayeron sobre él-yo creo que diseñar algo para ayudar a la gente es lo más eficiente que se puede hacer, así que dígame ¿usted que considera que debí haber fabricado con esta tecnología? ¿Armas de combate o algún nuevo tipo de vehículo para solo los súper ricos?-inquirió Bruno y el reportero solo se encogió en su asiento-pero supongo que le debo una respuesta, no es secreto que mi padre; Thomas Díaz, fue un doctor muy respetado, pero a pesar de que salvo la vida de muchos, siempre se lamentó por no poder salvarlos a todos, la vida o alguna de sus extremidades, sé que no se puede evitar que alguien muera, pero al menos podemos devolverle esperanza a aquellos que la perdieron junto con un brazo o pierna o incluso un ojo, porque mientras hablamos, las Empresas Díaz están trabajando en un nuevo tipo de ojo bonico-informo Bruno.

Las entrevistas duraron otro rato, aunque claro, el reportero que hizo la mala pregunta ya no hizo ninguna otra, para alegría de muchos, las Empresas Díaz estaban dispuestos a dar muestras gratis a todos los incapacitados que acudieron al evento, promesa que Bruno y Fox se aseguraron de cumplir, claro que muchos altos ejecutivos no estaban del todo de acuerdo, pero se calmaron cuando Regina les aseguro que sus sueldos no se verían afectados.

-Es maravilloso lo que haces por la gente, Bruno-dijo Gordon acercándose al aludido.

-Gracias Jim, quiero que todos tengan la oportunidad de tener un nuevo comienzo-fue cuando algo capto su atención, en la fila se encontraba una mujer con un niño que debía tener unos seis años de edad, lo que llamo su atención fue que el niño no tenía manos, sus brazos los tenía, pero sus manos no-disculpa Jim-pidió Bruno retirándose.

Bruno se acercó a donde estaban las prótesis que se repartían y tomo un par de manos, se acercó a donde estaba la mujer y con una sonrisa bondadosa se las extendió, sorprendido a la aludida.

-Señor…yo…no puedo…-.

-Por favor, acéptelos-pidió Bruno con una sonrisa amistosa-después de todo, los estamos regalando y creo que a su hijo le servirán más que a nosotros-miro al niño y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?-pregunto Bruno con amabilidad, pero el niño no respondió.

-Se llama Henry-respondió la mujer con algo de preocupación, temiendo de que el silencio de su hijo fuera considerado una falta de respeto.

-Bueno Henry, sé que esto no reemplazara a tus manos verdaderas, pero espero que con ellas puedas volver a hacer todo lo que siempre hacías y quieres hacer-dijo Bruno entregándoselas a su madre-vaya a aquella carpa, ahí se las pondrán a su hijo y le darán todas las indicaciones que necesita saber-indico el joven millonario.

-Muchas gracias, que Dios lo bendiga-dijo la mujer llorando y llevando a su pequeño a donde Bruno le indico.

Bruno solo sonrió de manera generosa, mientras la madre e hijo se dirigían a ese lugar, seguidos por la mirada de uno de los hombres más ricos de todo el planeta-Eso fue algo muy conmovedor-dijo Gordon sonriéndole-de verdad desearía que muchos millonarios fueran como tú-.

-La vida me ha enseñado que hay que estar siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite-dijo Bruno con tono algo serio y Gordon comprendió el significado de sus palabras.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**12 Años Después**

La policía de Ciudad Gótica se presentó en una casa departamental después de haber recibido el llamado de una mujer, quien acababa de volver de hacer las compras con su hijo, cuando ingresaron a la casa, se encontraron con su esposo y padre de su niño tendido en el suelo, muerto y sin sus manos, como si se las hubieran cortado.

-Es el tercero en la semana-dijo Bullock comiéndose una rosquilla.

-¿Alguna pista?-pregunto Gordon con tono serio y algo intranquilo.

-No mucho en realidad, como ocurrió con las otras víctimas, el asesino se llevó todo lo que utilizo para matarlo y cortarle sus manos, además de que uso guantes para evitar dejar huellas digitales-explico Montoya.

-¿Qué es lo que sabemos hasta ahora?-pregunto Gordon de nuevo.

-La esposa y el hijo salieron de compras, cuando volvieron encontraron al hombre en estas condiciones, los forenses ya vienen en camino-informo Bullock.

-Bien, espero que ellos tengan más suerte que nosotros en averiguar qué fue lo que paso y además, que encuentren algo más que migajas de pan en la escena del crimen-dijo Gordon de manera indirecta, provocando que Bullock sonriera nervioso.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los forenses llegaran al lugar, sacando el cuerpo y llevándolo a la morgue donde se realizaría la autopsia necesaria, mientras Batman y Sunset observaban todo desde el edificio cercano.

-Van tres en esta semana y como los otros dos, le cortaron sus manos-dijo Sunset, notando que su mentor se encontraba pensativo en esos momentos-¿tienes alguna idea quien o que está haciendo esto?-.

Por toda respuesta, Batman bajo hasta el callejón donde estaba su moto, seguido por su leal aprendiz, ambos subieron a sus respectivas motos y se alejaron de la ciudad, volviendo a la guarida del Caballero de la Noche.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bati Cueva**

Una vez ahí, Batman se colocó frente a la computadora y comenzó a revisar el historial de cada uno de ellos, buscando algún antecedente criminal o cualquier cosa que los vinculara entre sí, hasta el momento, nada de lo que descubrió le servía de mucho, excepto una cosa.

-¿Ha descubierto algo señor?-pregunto Alfred llegando con una charola con chocolate blanco y dulces de arándano.

-No tienen ninguna relación con el crimen, todos ellos eran personas honradas, trabajadoras y dedicadas a sus familias, teniendo niños de dos a tres años-explico Batman.

-Pobres, tener que quedarse sin padre siendo tan jóvenes-dijo Alfred-lo siento señor-se disculpó al darse cuenta de su error.

-Descuida Alfred, yo también pensaba lo mismo-reconoció Batman sin dejar de trabajar en ello.

-La pregunta del millón ¿Quién haría algo como esto y porque?-señalo Sunset acercándose.

Batman siguió tecleando algunas cosas en la computadora, descubriendo además que aparte de ser padres honrados, a cada uno se les corto ambas manos, mismas que desaparecieron de forma misteriosa, claramente el asesino se las llevo, aunque Batman no entendía el motivo para ello.

-Tal vez se las llevo como un trofeo o para algo más-dijo Alfred-quizás las utilice de una forma grotesca para guardar lo que se haya robado-.

-No, estos crímenes no han sido cometidos por dinero, sino por otra razón-corrigió Batman-en todos los escenarios del crimen, el asesino nunca se llevó algún objeto de valor, solo las manos de sus víctimas, esto es algo personal-.

-¿Personal? ¿Por qué motivos?-pregunto Sunset mirando al Caballero de la Noche confundida.

-Mientras eran interrogadas, las viudas dijeron algo bastante interesante-comenzó Batman-al parecer, todos sus esposos murieron poco después de haber regaño a sus hijos por una travesura que hicieron, un regaño que provoco que lloraran de manera desconsolada, lo que hizo que las madres decidieran llevárselos para que sus respectivos padres se calmaran-.

-Eso sigue sin tener mucho sentido-dijo Sunset-es como si el asesino hubiera sabido lo que pasaba en cada casa-.

-Tal vez tengas mucha razón-dijo Batman-quien esté detrás de todo esto, debe ser alguien que sabe lo que ocurre, alguien cercano a esas familias-Batman se levantó y se dirigió al Bati Móvil, seguido por Sunset.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En una casa de los suburbios, la mujer que acababa de ser viuda se encontraba refugiándose en brazos de sus padres, con quienes se quedaría durante esa noche, ella y su hijo pequeño, a quien tuvo que explicarle de la manera más dolorosa y triste, que su padre ya no iba a volver.

Los abuelos se llevaron al niño para distraerlo, mientras la mujer lloraba desconsolada y bebía un poco de vino para calmar sus nervios, apenas se sirvió una copa, al momento en que volteo se llevó un susto de muerte.

-Lamento haberla asustado señora-se disculpó Batman-y también lamento su pérdida-.

La mujer quedo muda al tener frente a ella al Caballero de la Noche, uno de los héroes más grandes de todo el planeta, el único que ha sido capaz de detener en incontables ocasiones al demente Guasón, se podía dar una idea de que estaba haciendo en casa de sus padres y lo que dijo después de disculparse por espantarla se lo confirmo.

Cuando finalmente logró calmarse, le conto todo lo que ocurrió-George era un buen hombre, realmente bueno, amaba mucho a Junior, era su orgullo y su consentido-dijo riéndose divertida-no me explico porque alguien le haría algo como eso-.

-¿Tendría algún enemigo?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

La mujer negó con la cabeza-George era un buen amigo de muchos, nadie lo consideraba un enemigo, de hecho, todos le tenían un gran aprecio, era un maestro estupendo, sus alumnos lo querían y admiraban mucho-reconoció la mujer-bueno, todos excepto…uno-.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Batman con tono suave.

-Yo…no lo recuerdo…-reconoció la mujer con tono triste-no recuerdo el nombre, pero George siempre me decía que era un muchacho que miraba a los hombres adultos de una manera…perturbadora…como si los odiara, en especial si estos tenían hijos pequeños como él, lo vi en una ocasión y aunque no recuerdo su nombre, si recuerdo algo, no tenía manos, sino prótesis-explico la mujer.

-¿Prótesis?-pregunto Sunset mirando a la mujer.

-Sí, de aquellas que las Empresas Díaz fabricaron hace casi 12 años, recuerdo haberlo visto en una ocasión, Junior y yo fuimos a verlo al trabajo porque George había olvidado algo importante para su clase, entonces lo vimos, era un muchacho como de 17 o 18 años…sus manos eran prótesis…parecía un chico tranquilo…y eso lo demostró en gran parte del tiempo que estuvimos ahí…al menos así fue hasta que…-la mujer hizo una pausa, el vino estaba comenzando a afectarle.

-Señora, por muy doloroso que esto sea, necesito que recuerde todo lo que pueda sobre ese momento-pidió Batman.

-Todo estaba bien…hasta que Junior comenzó a rayar unos documentos que George tenía que entregar al director, eran muy importantes y se enojó, regaño muy severamente a Junior, provocando que comenzara a llorar, ante ese hecho, aquel muchacho se levantó y cuando paso por nuestro lado…Dios…la mirada que le lanzo…estaba llena de odio…nunca vi una mirada como esa…no en alguien tan joven…-explico la mujer asustada.

-¿Dónde enseñaba su esposo?-pregunto Batman de nuevo.

-En la Preparatoria Gótica No. 63-respondió la mujer, quien al momento de alzar la vista se llevó una sorpresa-¿Cuántos tragos le he dado a esto?-se preguntó mirando el vaso, ya que no había señales del Dúo Dinámico.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Preparatoria Gótica No. 63**

El conserje ya estaba terminando de hacer la limpieza en los salones, ya solo le faltaba la oficina de archivos y luego podría irse a casa, aunque al día siguiente no habría clases, debido al homenaje que se llevaría a cabo en honor al profesor asesinado hacia tan solo unas horas.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina se encontró con Batman y Firebird, cada uno revisando un archivero, al verlos, el hombre solo miro alrededor, siempre sintiendo la mirada de ambos sobre él.

-Eh…yo no vi nada…sigan con lo suyo-dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta y retirándose lo más rápido que pudo.

Sunset no pudo evitar reírse ante eso, su mentor era capaz de aterrar tanto a criminales como a hombres honestos, por su parte, Batman seguía revisando los expedientes de los alumnos, siendo Sunset quien encontró al único estudiante en toda la escuela que tenía como prótesis manos.

-Su nombre es Henry Powers-informo Sunset tras enseñarle el expediente del muchacho-cielos, tiene una mirada bastante seria-.

Batman tomo el papel y miro la fotografía del chico-Lo conozco-dijo Batman, tomando por sorpresa a la peli fuego.

Ambos se dirigieron al Bati Móvil y comenzaron a viajar de nuevo, mientras el Caballero de la Noche le pedía a la computadora toda la información que tuviera sobre Henry Powers, al parecer, el chico sufrió lesiones sumamente graves en ambas manos cuando solo tenía tres años de edad, dichas lesiones fueron ocasionadas por su padre, el cual en un arrebato de rabia le pego con una vara en sus dos manitas, hasta que estas quedaron muy dañadas y cubiertas de gangrena, los médicos no tuvieron más opción que amputárselas.

-Qué horror-gruño Sunset mirando la información con impacto y algo de asco.

-Su madre falleció hace apenas un año, pero su padre aún sigue con vida-observo Batman-un hombre llamado Benjamín Powers-la foto del hombre apareció en la pantalla, así como su dirección actual.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En uno de los barrios más pobres de Gótica, el hombre llamado Benjamín pasaba sus días bebiendo alcohol hasta embrutecerse, para luego salir a las calles a pedir limosna o buscar formas de obtener dinero de cualquier manera, ya nada le importaba en esta perra vida, viviendo en un complejo departamental de muy escasos recursos y sus problemas aun no terminaban.

El casero golpeaba violentamente a la puerta de su hogar-¡Powers! ¡Powers! ¡Abre hijo de perra! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Me debes dinero! ¡Me debes 14 meses de renta!-bramo el hombre con furia-¡He sido muy paciente contigo, pero mi paciencia se está acabando o me pagas o mañana mismo te saco de patitas a la calle!-bramaba el hombre con enojo, para después darse la vuelta y retirarse.

Dentro del apartamento, Powers ni siquiera se inmuto al escuchar eso, simplemente tomo la botella en sus manos y le dio un trago, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que estaba vacía, ante esto, el hombre arrojo con furia la botella contra una pared, rompiéndola en pedazos, de manera desesperada y algo borracho, comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar alguna otra botella, no quería salir y encontrarse con el casero, solo quería terminar con todo de una vez por todas, pero por más que buscaba no hallaba ni una sola botella.

Desesperado y furioso, lanzo un golpe contra la pared, más al voltear-Buenas noches señor Powers-saludo Batman.

El hombre retrocedió asustado y fue tanto su susto que la borrachera se le quito de inmediato, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr, encontrándose con Sunset bloqueando la ventana que era su ruta de escape.

-Lo siento amigo, pero por aquí no pasaras-dijo la peli fuego.

-¿Qué…que quieren de mí?-pregunto Benjamín Powers mirando a Batman aterrado.

-Solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas sobre Henry-respondió Batman y Benjamín se quedó confundido, pero aun no quitaba su expresión de terror.

-¿He…Henry? No conozco a ningún Henry-dijo titubeando.

-Yo creo que sí lo conoce, porque es su hijo-revelo Batman y Benjamín quedo en shock, el hombre comenzó a sudar mucho, estaba paralizado por el miedo.

-Por favor…déjenme en paz…yo me aleje de él…de su vida…me fui para siempre… ¡DEJENME EN PAZ!-bramo con furia, para luego comenzar a correr hacia la puerta, pero Batman lanzo un Bati Boomerang, mismo que se clavó en la misma, provocando que el hombre se detuviera de golpe-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No quise hacerlo! ¡No quise lastimarlo! ¡Realmente no quise hacerlo!-gritaba de manera desesperada.

-No parece estar en las mejores condiciones para darnos información-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Tendré que administrarle un sedante para que se calme-dijo Batman sacando el medicamento de su cinturón, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Sunset se acercó al hombre y le planto una cachetada con fuerza, no la suficiente para derribarlo, pero si para dejarle los dedos marcados.

-¿Se siente mejor?-cuestiono Sunset con tranquila, pero severa, el hombre tardo un poco en componerse por completo, pero finalmente asintió-a veces un buen golpe también ayuda mucho-explico sonriéndole a su mentor, el cual solo la miro en silencio.

-Señor Powers, no vine aquí para juzgarlo, sino por su ayuda, creo que su hijo lo necesita-dijo Batman con tono serio.

-Si…claro…seguramente me necesita-dijo Benjamín con sarcasmo-él no me necesita, no necesita a un monstruo como yo ¿Por qué habría de…?-Batman le mostro la información que obtuvo durante la investigación, así como también los reportes de los tres hombres asesinados.

-Creo que su hijo podría ser el responsable de estos crímenes y algo me dice que usted sabe por qué esta escogiendo estos blancos principalmente-señalo el Caballero de la Noche.

El señor Powers tomo los documentos y los leyó, así como también vio la foto de cada una de las víctimas, sus historias y todo, al principio se negó a creerlo, pero al ver que a todos les cortaron las manos y que encima fue después de que regañaran a sus hijos…

-Entonces…mi hijo realmente…se ha perdido…lo he perdido…lo he convertido en…-Benjamín comenzó a sollozar por la culpa y el dolor.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso para que su hijo se llenara de tanto odio?-pregunto Sunset.

Powers se sentó en su sillón viejo y roto, comenzando a llorar de nuevo-No hay un solo día en que no recuerde lo que paso…cuando toda mi vida se fue al caño y todo…por no saber qué era lo que realmente importaba-.

**-Flashback-**

_**Acababa de comprarlo, todavía puedo verlo, nuevo, bien tapizado, el coche de mis sueños, mi gran orgullo (risa burlona), todo mi esfuerzo y mi trabajo estaban en ese auto, era tanto mi alegría que decidí llevar a mi familia, mi esposa e hijo de vacaciones en esa joya.**_

_**Nos detuvimos en una estación de servicio para comprar suministros para el viaje, dejamos a nuestro hijo en el interior del coche, estaba tan feliz, realmente feliz, ese auto…era una maravilla, era todo lo que siempre quise…por eso…por eso…cuando regresamos…encontramos que gran parte del tapiz estaba rayado con crayones, Henry los había rayado…no supe que paso…no supe en que momento…todo lo que recuerdo es que perdí el control…tome una vara y comencé a pegarle en sus manitas…el gritaba y lloraba, pero yo no lo escuchaba…no me pude contener…no pude controlarme…ni siquiera cuando mi mujer me gritaba que parara, que le estaba haciendo mucho daño al niño…**_

_**No me detuve hasta que un hombre llego y me dio un puñetazo en el rostro, fue entonces que reaccione y vi lo que había hecho…las manos de mi niño…estaban llenas de sangre…había perdido el conocimiento…llamaron a una ambulancia y lo llevaron al hospital…mi esposa se fue con él…yo solo me quede tendido en el suelo…de rodillas…viendo el tapiz del auto y luego…el pavimento con sangre…así como las miradas de horror, reproche y odio de todos a mi alrededor…cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice…lance un grito de angustia hacia el cielo…**_

_**Corrí al hospital, mis suegros también estaban ahí y me vieron con mucho odio, trate de acercarme a mi esposa, pero ella solo me rechazo, fue cuando nos dijeron que Henry viviría, pero que desgraciadamente no podrían salvarle las manos…tuvieron que amputárselas.**_

_**Aún recuerdo su carita cuando entre a verlo…recuerdo su expresión de tristeza y lo que me dijo…**_

-Hola papi…ya aprendí la lección…no lo volveré a hacer…pero por favor…devuélveme mis manitas-pidió el pequeño Henry con ojos suplicantes.

**-Fin Flashback-**

El cuarto se llenó de un silencio sepulcral, roto solo por los sollozos de Benjamín, Sunset miraba al hombre con ganas de matarlo, pero Batman la detuvo, dándose la vuelta, se dispuso a retirarse, indicándole a la peli fuego lo mismo.

-Eres su padre, se supone que debías protegerlo, no lastimarlo-dijo el Caballero de la Noche con voz tranquila, pero sumamente sombría.

Powers no hizo nada más que llorar y llorar por un largo rato, recordando que después de ello, su vida fue cuesta abajo, su esposa le pidió el divorcio y él se lo dio sin replica alguna, destrozo el auto con sus propias manos y se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido un idiota, un estúpido monstruo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el Bati Móvil, el Dúo Dinámico recorría las calles en búsqueda de Henry Powers-Que asco de sujeto-gruño Sunset.

-Parece estar arrepentido, pero aun no puede perdonarse y no lo conseguirá, vivirá siempre con ese dolor y castigo, pero admiro su valor-dijo Batman.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál valor?-exclamo Sunset sorprendida.

-Otro en su lugar, después de haber cometido una monstruosidad semejante se habría suicidado desde hace años, pero él no lo ha hecho, eso habla de que internamente espera poder conseguir algo de paz algún día y poder conseguir el perdón de quienes ama, porque aun ama a su hijo, lo suficiente como para seguir castigándose por lo que le hizo-explico Batman.

Sunset no sabía que pensar, su mentor siempre decía y hacia las cosas más extraordinarias, fue cuando escucharon el informe de la policía, al parecer, otro hombre acababa de desaparecer misteriosamente, esta vez, se trataba de un abogado el cual fue secuestrado mientras salía de su trabajo, siendo su esposa la que llamo a la policía.

-Parece que nuestro asesino continúa con lo suyo-señalo Sunset y Batman guardo silencio.

Esta era una carrera contra el tiempo, de no averiguar a donde pudo haber llevado al hombre, entonces otro niño quedaría sin padre en solo una semana.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un padre que cometió una monstruosidad y un hijo que pretende castigar a todos por ello ¿será posible que Batman y Firebird logren llegar a tiempo?"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=f10B8dJGUnk)**

**Échale candado a la puerta  
anda hambriento el animal  
escóndele la bicicleta  
al niño déjalo llorar**

**Anda suelto el monstruo...  
Anda suelto el monstruo...**

**Quítale las llaves del auto  
a ese muchacho loco  
no sabe lo que es caminar  
con los zapatos rotos**

**Háblale... del monstruo  
Háblale... del monstruo**

**Abrázame padre  
no apagues la luz  
dime que no te irás  
a pesar de mi edad**

**Sigo teniendo miedo  
miedo a la oscuridad  
arrúllame madre  
persígname tú**

**Enciende la luz  
a pesar de mi edad  
sigo teniendo miedo  
miedo a la oscuridad**

**Háblame, háblame... del monstruo  
Háblame del monstruo...**

**Habla con la niña de sexo  
le llego la pubertad  
en vez de cepillarle el cabello  
cuéntale del animal**

**Háblale... del monstruo  
Háblale... del monstruo**

**Abrázame padre  
no apagues la luz  
dime que no te irás  
a pesar de mi edad**

**Sigo teniendo miedo  
miedo a la oscuridad**

**Abrázame padre  
cerremos la puerta  
debemos hablar  
el monstruo anda afuera  
comiéndose el alma de la humanidad**

**Háblame, háblame... del monstruo  
Háblame del monstruo...**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Draizen, Dark Digimon 16, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	25. Devuelveme mis Manitas 2

"_**Una ola de nuevos asesinatos están ocurriendo en Ciudad Gótica, esta vez, las víctimas han sido padres de familia, todos ellos personas honradas y sin ningún historial criminal en sus expedientes, pero a cada uno lo asesinaron y les cortaron sus manos, siendo la última víctima un maestro que trabajaba en la Preparatoria Gótica, tras entrevistarse con su viuda, descubrieron que hace algunos días tuvo un incidente con un estudiante llamado Henry Powers, el cual fue uno de los beneficiados del programa de prótesis que realizo las Empresas Díaz hace algunos años, tras revisar su expediente, descubrieron que el chico perdió sus manos después de un incidente que involucraba a su padre; Benjamín Powers, al cual fueron a ver para pedir respuesta, enterándose de que fue él quien provoco que su niño quedara sin manos, al darle más valor a un objeto material que a su propia sangre, tras escuchar su historia, Batman estaba convencido de que Henry Powers era el misterioso asesino y ahora debían rescatar a su nueva víctima"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=G2CFJUPyvYY**

_**¿Por qué le damos tanta importancia  
a las cosas materiales al grado de lastimar  
a nuestros seres queridos?**_

_**Los niños son difíciles de tratar.  
El gran problema es de nosotros los padres  
por nuestra gran torpeza e impaciencia.**_

_**Recuerda tú y yo alguna vez fuimos niños,  
también hicimos travesuras en alguna ocasión.  
Yo no sé tú, pero yo no quisiera este tipo de vida para mis hijos.  
Muéstrales tu cariño, que se sientan importantes  
y recuerda que los niños sólo dan lo que reciben.**_

_**Se denomina **__**maltrato infantil**__** o **__**abuso infantil**__** a cualquier acción (física, sexual o emocional) u omisión no accidental en el trato hacia un menor, por parte de sus padres o apoderados, que le ocasiona daño físico o psicológico y que amenaza el desarrollo de tales funciones.**__**2**____** El **__**maltrato infantil**__** ha sido un conflicto que ha persistido desde los pueblos y civilizaciones de la antigüedad donde utilizaban a los niños para realizar sacrificios y rituales. Sin embargo, según este texto, no hace tanto tiempo que la sociedad obtuvo control sobre el abuso en los menores de edad. En los Estados Unidos se creó una organización la cual, se dedicó ayudar a niños desamparados y la misma fue conocida como "Child Welfare Movement" (Movimiento Bienestar de la Infancia). Además surgieron otras organizaciones contra el maltrato infantil tal como la Sociedad Neoyorquina para la Reforma de los Delincuentes Juveniles en 1825, cuyos propósitos fue ayudar a niños maltratados y abandonados por sus padres o familiares. Años más tarde se fundó en el estado de Nueva York la "Society for Prevention of Cruelty of Children" la cual, surgió como fuente de inspiración para desarrollar otras organizaciones contra el abuso infantil en los Estados Unidos y Europa. Aunque, según el texto, en 1874 fue la primera vez que se ganó un caso referido al abuso o maltrato de infantil cuando una menor de nueve años nativa del estado de Nueva York fue sometida a abuso físico. Una trabajadora de caridad ayudó a la criatura y la misma acudió a la Sociedad Americana para la Prevención de crueldad de los animales donde la trabajadora, encargada del caso de la menor expresó lo siguiente: "la menor merecía tanta protección como a un perro común" y con estos testimonios pudieron ganar el caso.**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 16**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 16 Devuélveme mis Manitas**

**II**

**( www. youtube watch? v=f10B8dJGUnk)**

**Échale candado a la puerta  
anda hambriento el animal  
escóndele la bicicleta  
al niño déjalo llorar**

**Anda suelto el monstruo...  
Anda suelto el monstruo...**

**Quítale las llaves del auto  
a ese muchacho loco  
no sabe lo que es caminar  
con los zapatos rotos**

**Háblale... del monstruo  
Háblale... del monstruo**

**Abrázame padre  
no apagues la luz  
dime que no te irás  
a pesar de mi edad**

**Sigo teniendo miedo  
miedo a la oscuridad  
arrúllame madre  
persígname tú**

**Enciende la luz  
a pesar de mi edad  
sigo teniendo miedo  
miedo a la oscuridad**

**Háblame, háblame... del monstruo  
Háblame del monstruo...**

**Habla con la niña de sexo  
le llego la pubertad  
en vez de cepillarle el cabello  
cuéntale del animal**

**Háblale... del monstruo  
Háblale... del monstruo**

**Abrázame padre  
no apagues la luz  
dime que no te irás  
a pesar de mi edad**

**Sigo teniendo miedo  
miedo a la oscuridad**

**Abrázame padre  
cerremos la puerta  
debemos hablar  
el monstruo anda afuera  
comiéndose el alma de la humanidad**

**Háblame, háblame... del monstruo  
Háblame del monstruo...**

Después de haber hablado con el señor Powers y de escuchar por la radio que un nuevo padre de familia acababa de desaparecer, el Dúo Dinámico se dio a la tarea de ir en su búsqueda, esta vez el desaparecido era un hombre llamado Sam Parrish, un exitoso abogado que iba en ascenso en Gótica, aunque claro, como muchos nuevos en la ciudad, consideraba a Batman una amenaza para todos.

-Vaya, quien diría que la nueva víctima fuera uno de los hombres que ha puesto tanto empeño en desacreditarte y llamarte amenaza para la ciudad-dijo Sunset.

-Sam Parrish es un buen hombre-dijo Batman con tono serio-es estricto, pero un buen hombre que cree en la justicia-.

-Y que quiere enviarte a Arkham junto con todos tus enemigos-agrego Sunset y Batman guardo silencio-bueno, supongo que tendremos que salvarlo, pero ¿A dónde lo llevaría?-pregunto Sunset con tono serio y Batman siguió en silencio.

El Caballero de la Noche meditaba sobre todo lo que sabían hasta el momento, las razones, las víctimas y demás, el criminal sabía que era peligroso volver a atacar en casas de sus víctimas, así que esta vez, debía asegurarse de llevarla a un sitio donde nadie los molestara, un lugar donde podría hacerle todo lo que quisiera, no tardó mucho en comprender.

-Creo que ya sé en donde se encuentra, computadora, dame el historial de las estaciones de servicio de Gótica, quiero que investigues en cual hubo un incidente que involucrara a un padre y a su niño hace aproximadamente 14 años-indico Batman.

La computadora comenzó a buscar en todo su sistema de historial la petición de Batman, no tardó mucho en encontrar el único sitio donde se sabía que había habido un incidente sumamente terrible, cuando un padre enloquecido golpeo a su niño en sus manos hasta que estas comenzaron a sangrar y sin poder evitar el sangrado, tuvieron que llevarlo a un hospital de emergencia.

-Lo tenemos-dijo Batman sonriendo y emprendiendo el rumbo hacia la dirección que la computadora acaba de darles.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Era una vieja estación, misma que quedo cerrada después de aquel fatídico incidente, la gente ya no acudía al lugar debido a que muchos todavía tenían en sus mentes las imágenes del padre golpeando sin compasión alguna a su pequeño, mientras este solo lloraba y lloraba.

Dentro del lugar, en el que solía ser la bodega, Sam Parrish despertó después de un largo rato de haber quedado inconsciente, encontrándose atado a una silla y amordazado, al mirar a su alrededor se llevó una sorpresa desagradable, sobre una mesa, un total de tres frascos con manos humanas amputadas flotando en alcohol, reposaban tranquilamente.

-No es una imagen agradable ¿verdad?-pregunto un joven apareciendo con el rostro oculto por un pasamontañas-es desagradable tener que ver manos cortadas, ya que nos dan una idea de que la persona ya jamás podrá volver a escribir, aplaudir o jugar, ni siquiera sostener algo y aunque el mundo quiera ayudar, muchas veces no entienden que una prótesis no reemplaza una extremidad real, solo es una farsa, una mentira, un engaño-dijo viendo su mano o mejor dicho, su prótesis.

Sam comenzó a palidecer, no solo por aquellos frascos, sino también por los instrumentos que descansaban en la misma mesa, era objetos de tortura, un pensamiento cruzo su mente y comenzó a temblar de miedo, mientras su captor continuaba hablando.

-Yo era un niño feliz, como todos, era un chico que tenía dos hermosas manos y que estaba aprendiendo a usarlas para dibujar y colorear, pero nunca se me dio la oportunidad de aprender a escribir ni a hacer ninguna otra cosa ¿sabe porque?-pregunto y Sam se mantuvo en silencio, lo que le valió un golpe de parte de su captor, la prótesis se sintió terriblemente dura y por tanto provoco que sangrara un poco, pero la mordaza impidió que escupiera la sangre-¡Le hice una pregunta!-bramo con furia.

Sam miro al hombre o mejor dicho, joven, ya que su voz le indicaba que era alguien muy joven, demasiado-No pude volver a colorear ni a escribir ni a jugar porque culpa de hombres como usted, que piensa que está bien castigar a un pequeño niño de una manera brutal solo porque hizo algo que un niño sabe hacer, jugar y divertirse-señalo con veneno en su voz-lo he estado observando y sé que es un abogado sumamente importante, tanto que no tiene tiempo para pasar con su hija y cuando esta quiso enseñarle el dibujo que hizo para usted con tanto amor ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? La regaño por haberlo hecho en un papel que según usted era muy importante ¿Qué puede ser más importante que un dibujo hecho con amor de su hija?-.

Sam se quedó en silencio, recordaba ese incidente, él mismo llego a pensar que fue muy duro con su hija, pero como estaba ocupado en esos momentos…nunca se le ocurrió ir a disculparse por ello, pero ahora…parecía que esa era la razón por la que estaba en esa situación.

-Aquellos que prefieren un auto, un mugroso pedazo de papel a sus propios hijos, son una muestra clara de que no merecen ni deben ser padres-el hombre lo miro con ojos cargado de odio-hoy la regañó y la hizo llorar, mañana ¿Qué hará? ¿Azotarla contra la pared? ¿Pegarle en sus manos o piernas hasta que sangren y tengan que amputárselas?-.

Aquellas preguntas dejaron al abogado en shock, abrió sus ojos de golpe y miro a su atacante con horror, era claro que en su mirada le quería decir que jamás haría algo tan monstruoso contra un niño, en especial si esta fuera su pequeña niña y el joven solo se rio con frialdad.

-Todos mienten, todos los padres son iguales, dicen que protegerán a sus hijos, pero cuando consiguen algo mucho más valioso, no dudan en lastimarlos para protegerlo, pero descuide, su hija no tendrá que preocuparse por ello-el joven tomo un taladro, mismo que encendió-¡Porque ahora mismo me asegurare de salvarla!-sentencio lanzándose contra él.

Sam solo pudo cerrar los ojos y encomendarse a todos los santos que conocía, cuando de pronto, algo salió de la nada y golpeo el taladro, quitándoselo de las manos al agresor, el cual miro el arma homicida en el suelo y luego al responsable de su ataque sorpresa.

Tanto Sam como el asesino quedaron mudos al ver de quien se trataba, Batman, acompañado de su leal compañera-Creo que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Sunset sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Vete! ¡Esto no te concierne!-bramo el chico mirando con enfado a Batman.

-Esta locura termina ahora-fue todo lo que Batman dijo, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el muchacho, el cual llevo una de sus prótesis a su espalda y saco una pistola, disparándole a ambos.

El Dúo Dinámico salto hacia lados opuestos de la habitación, dándole oportunidad al muchacho de escapar, el Caballero de la Noche le dio indicaciones a Sunset de liberar al abogado, mientras que él iba detrás del criminal, comenzando a correr.

-Siempre se queda con lo más divertido-reconoció suspirando con resignación-pero bueno, él es el jefe-agrego dirigiéndose a comenzar a desatar a Sam, quitándole primero la mordaza-¿se encuentra bien?-.

Sam primero escupió la sangre que tenía en su boca y luego recupero el aliento respirando profundamente-S…si…muchas gracias…no puedo creerlo…él…salvo mi vida…-dijo Sam sorprendido.

-Es lo que hacemos-confirmo la peli fuego terminando por desatarlo, el problema fue que su atacante había lastimado sus piernas antes y no podía moverlas en esos momentos-tendré que sacarlo de aquí de otro modo, apóyese en mí-indico Sunset y Sam asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Batman persiguió al asesino hasta las afueras de la estación de servicio, el Caballero de la Noche comenzó a caminar lentamente por todo el lugar, sabía que el villano no había ido muy lejos, no cuando aún tenía a su víctima dentro del lugar, fue cuando este apareció y comenzó a dispararle de nuevo, Batman evadió los disparos rodando por el suelo.

-¡Esto no es de tu interés Batman!-grito el muchacho escondido-¡Estoy haciendo lo que tú no haces!-.

-¿Y que sería eso exactamente?-pregunto Batman con tono tranquilo y amable, era increíble como cambiaba de ser el temible Caballero de la Noche a ser una persona comprensiva y generosa.

-¡Salvar a esos niños de un destino sumamente cruel!-bramo el muchacho volviendo a dispararle.

Batman dio un salto y esquivo las balas-Yo sé lo que te paso, sé lo que tu padre te hizo y no sabes cómo lo lamento, Henry-revelo Batman y el muchacho quedo mudo.

Abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa, miro a Batman fijamente y luego se quitó el pasamontañas, revelando que efectivamente, se trataba de Henry Powers, el hijo de Benjamín Powers, a quien tuvieron que amputarle las manos por culpa de la idiotez de su padre.

-Entonces lo sabes-gruño Henry-sabes lo que me hizo mi padre y aun así estas aquí para impedirme que haga justicia y proteja a esos niños inocentes de un destino similar-mientras hablaban, ninguno se percató o mejor dicho, Henry no se percató de que Firebird acababa de salir, llevando a Sam con ella.

-Lo que tu buscas no es justicia y tampoco estas salvando a esos niños, los estas dejando sin sus padres-señalo Batman-ellos era hombre buenos y trabajadores, los cuales amaban profundamente a sus hijos-.

Al escuchar eso, Henry se rio de forma divertida, burlona y casi demente-¿Los aman? ¿En serio? Si los amaran tanto, entonces dime ¿Por qué le dan más importancia a otras cosas que a ellos, porque valoran más mugrosos pedazos de papeles, autos o quien sabe que tanta cosa? No importa lo que digas Batman, ese día aprendí lo cruel que era la vida…al principio…me culpe por lo sucedido…incluso le pedí perdón a mi padre por haber rayado el tapiz de su amadísimo auto, pero cuando le pedí que me devolviera mis manitas, solo lloro y me dijo que eso era imposible, que ya nunca podría devolvérmelas-risa irónica-su maldito tapiz podía repararse, volvería a ser como antes, pero yo…nunca recuperaría mis manos…estas…estas…cosas…-dijo mirando las prótesis-no son mis manos…no son mis manos… ¡Son una mentira!-bramo con furia-¡Un engaño! ¡Un timo! ¡Una falsedad! No son…mis manos…Bruno Díaz quiso ayudar…realmente lo quiso hacer…e incluso mi madre lo reconoció…recuerdo que me dijo "ojala todos los hombres fueran como él"-.

Sunset y Sam escuchaban en silencio, el abogado quiso decir algo, pero la peli fuego le pidió que guardara silencio-Pero no es así…no es así…no todos son como el millonario Bruno Díaz…no todos son como tú…quien defiende a los inocentes…quien protege a todos sin importar su edad, nacionalidad, sexo, preferencia, religión…tu siempre estás ahí para protegerlos…-.

Batman escuchaba todo en silencio-Lamento no haber estado ahí en ese instante-dijo Batman, sorprendiendo a Sam y a Henry-lamento no haberte podido salvar de la rabieta de tu padre y tampoco haber podido sanar tus manos cuando el momento lo requirió, pero ahora estoy aquí y quiero salvarte, quiero ayudarte-dijo Batman con honestidad.

Henry miro a Batman y luego comenzó a reírse-Ya es tarde para eso-dijo apuntándole al Caballero de la Noche.

-¡No!-grito Sam captando la atención de ambos-¡Nunca es tarde para recibir ayuda!-declaro el hombre soltándose de Sunset, pero sus piernas casi hacen que se caiga, por fortuna, Sunset lo detuvo-estoy bien jovencita, agradezco la intención…pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer-dijo sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo, pero procure no esforzarse demasiado, tiene que recuperarse-le indico Sunset y Sam asintió.

Avanzando a paso lento, el abogado quedo ante el muchacho-Sé que tienes razón para estar furioso con nosotros, los padres…siempre decimos que amamos a nuestros hijos con todo nuestro corazón, pero muchas veces…nuestras acciones hablan más que las palabras y a veces no son las mejores…mi hija solo quería que pasara algo de tiempo con ella y solo me preocupe por el documento que tenía que entregar…lamento mucho lo que tu padre te hizo y lo que yo demostré con mis acciones, pero si te entregas, si dejas que Batman te ayude…entonces te prometo que no presentare cargos y me asegurare de que tengas toda la ayuda que necesitas-.

Al escuchar eso, Henry solo se rio y disparo a los pies del hombre, quien retrocedió asustado, pero se tropezó al hacerlo, Henry miro a Sam con repudio y odio-¿Crees que quiero ayuda? ¿Qué quiero que Batman me salve? No, no necesito que me salve ¡No quiero que me salven! ¡Lo único que quiero es justicia!-bramo apuntándole a Sam justo a los ojos, estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo y Batman a punto de entrar en acción, cuando una quinta voz se escuchó.

-Entonces dispara contra quien si lo merece-dijo aquella voz, al voltear todos, se toparon con una visión sorprendente, misma que afecto más a Henry, el cual miro con sorpresa y luego con furia, pasando después al odio.

-¡Tu! ¿Qué putas quieres aquí?-cuestiono con odio.

-Hola Henry-dijo Benjamín caminando hasta quedar al lado de Batman-vine aquí porque ahora más que nunca necesitas a tu padre contigo-escuchar eso, provoco que Henry se enfureciera demasiado, era tanta su rabia que incluso la tensión en las prótesis era visible.

-¿Crees que quiero tu ayuda? ¿Crees que quiero que estés aquí hijo de perra? ¡Tú fuiste el que destruyo mi vida!-bramo con furia Henry.

Benjamín agacho la cabeza y asintió con tristeza-Lo sé…lo sé…he pasado los últimos 14 años lamentándome por el crimen que cometí, por la monstruosidad que hice en ese momento y todo…por darle más valor a algo material…-.

-Vaya que lo hiciste, ese día me demostraste que era lo que realmente amabas y te importaba más-dijo Henry mirándolo con absoluto desprecio.

-No hijo…yo…yo solo…-.

-¡NO TE JUSTIFIQUES!-bramo Henry disparando contra el suelo-¡Ni empieces a decirme que me amabas más que a tu auto, porque en ese momento no lo demostraste, te rogué, te suplique y tú no paraste, incluso te pedí perdón…te rogué que me devolvieras mis manos, pero no lo hiciste…!-.

Benjamín se tensó mucho, Batman pudo notar algo extraño en el hombre, algo no estaba bien-Es verdad…fui el peor padre que puede haber…he vivido atormentado por ello…pero hoy…decidí dejar de atormentarme y hacer algo al respecto…cuando Batman me dijo que tú podrías ser el responsable de estos asesinatos…me negué a creerlo, pero ahora que te veo…es cierto…yo soy el monstruo que te llevo a este lugar…yo fui la bestia…yo soy el único que debe ser juzgado y castigado…-.

-En eso tienes razón-gruño Henry.

-Estamos de acuerdo entonces-dijo Benjamín y eso dejo confundido a Henry-yo sé que falle como padre y protector…hice algo horrible y monstruoso...pero no castigues a otros por mi crimen…no castigues a inocentes por lo que yo te hice…no dejes a unos niños sin su padre…por favor…castígame a mí…tortúrame…golpéame…lastima mi manos hasta que no puedas más-dijo abriendo sus palmas y cayendo de rodillas-¡Córtamelas si eso quieres! Pero por favor…no sigas con esto…no te vengues de terceros…véngate de mí…yo soy el único que te lastimo…véngate conmigo…pero detente…por favor…-suplico Benjamín alzando sus manos.

Henry miro a su padre y comenzó a llorar, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza o de arrepentimiento, sino lágrimas de rabia y odio-No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado para que dijeras eso…cuanto tiempo he soñado con que finalmente te entregaras y me rogaras que te diera el mismo tormento que tú me diste a mí…muy bien…cumpliré tu petición-dijo apuntando con su arma hacia las manos de su progenitor.

Los tres testigos solo esperaban a ver qué ocurriría, en la mirada de Henry solo se veía un odio vengativo hacia su padre, el cual cerro sus ojos ante el miedo que le dio, pero en ningún momento bajo sus manos, siempre listo para recibir el castigo que merecía por su estupidez, por ser el peor padre del mundo, pero justo cuando Henry iba a jalar el gatillo…

Reaccionando con rapidez, Batman lanzo uno de sus Batí Boomerangs, mismo que se clavó en el cañón del arma, tomando por sorpresa al muchacho, pero ya era tarde y en el momento en que jalo el gatillo, el arma estallo en su prótesis, no le dolió, pero vaya que su mano robótica quedo algo dañada.

Mirando a Batman con asombro y furia, el muchacho lo encaro-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo protegió? ¿Por qué salvo a esta porquería de ser humano?-cuestiono rabiosamente.

-Porque esto no es justicia, sino venganza y asesinarlo no iba a traerte la paz que tanto buscas-explico Batman, pero Henry estaba fuera de sí y justo cuando iba a arremeter contra el Caballero de la Noche, Sunset apareció y le dio una patada que lo dejo en el suelo noqueado.

-Lo siento amigo, también me cae gordo tu padre, pero Batman tiene razón-dijo la peli fuego con tristeza.

Benjamín solo quedo en shock ante eso, al igual que todos los presentes-La pesadilla se terminó-dijo Batman con tono serio.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Gordon y el resto de la policía arribo al lugar, ahora estaban deteniendo a Henry, quien solo mantenía una mirada seria en todo momento, realmente estaba molesto porque su búsqueda de justicia no había terminado bien.

-Pobre muchacho, al final también fue una víctima-dijo Gordon, fue cuando Benjamín dio varios pasos hasta quedar frente a su hijo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-cuestiono con odio.

Benjamín respiro hondo para serenarse-Sé que nunca me perdonaras por lo que te hice y no espero que lo hagas jamás-conforme hablaba, el hombre cada vez lo hacía con más dificultad y se pudo notar que comenzaba a costarle respirar-yo…hice algo terrible…jamás podré perdonarme por lo que te hice…y no espero que lo hagas…pero…espero que al menos…-poco a poco, su voz comenzaba a apagarse y su vista se nublo-esto…te traiga…un…poco…de…paz…-Batman comenzó a darse cuenta de ello-te amo hijo…-fueron sus palabras finales antes de caer al suelo.

Rápidamente, los paramédicos corrieron a su lado y trataron de reanimarlo, mientras que Henry solo observaba en silencio, al igual que todos los presentes, el Caballero de la Noche entonces descubrió una pequeña botella en el suelo, la levanto y miro fijamente.

-Cianuro-revelo con voz sombría.

-Mierda-gruño Sunset comprendiendo todo lo que acababa de pasar, los paramédicos hicieron todo lo posible, pero al final, fue totalmente inútil, Benjamín Powers acababa de morir.

-Tiene algo en su chaqueta-señalo uno de los médicos-es una nota-.

-Permítanmela-pidió Gordon, comenzando a leerla-Dios Santo-.

-¿Qué es lo que dice comisionado?-pregunto Bullock mirando a su superior con extrañeza por su comportamiento.

-Dice "como mi última voluntad, por favor entréguenle mis manos a mi hijo, las mismas manos que le arrebataron las suyas"-leyó Gordon y un silencio triste inundo el lugar, pero Henry no dijo ni hizo nada, ni siquiera derramo una sola lágrima, solo permaneció en silencio y con una mirada muy fría.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bati Cueva**

Tras volver a su hogar, Batman se dispuso a trabajar en la computadora, mientras Sunset tomaba un poco de leche caliente con miel, eso siempre la relajaba después de venir de un caso, Alfred coloco una charola con chocolate blanco para Batman en una mesa.

-¿Qué hace señor?-pregunto Alfred.

-Reviso el historial de Henry Powers, al parecer el pobre chico no recibió la ayuda psicológica que necesitaba, por ese motivo se acumuló un gran odio hacia su padre-explico Batman.

-No me sorprende, tomando en cuenta lo que le hizo-señalo Sunset tomando de la taza y acercándose a su mentor-realmente no me explico cómo alguien puede darle preferencia a otras cosas que a sus propios seres amados-.

-Muchas veces no ven lo afortunados que son hasta que es demasiado tarde-dijo Batman-Henry Powers estuvo internado un año en un internado para adolescentes, después de haber mostrado comportamientos sumamente violentos y agresivos desde los 13 años-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo internado?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Solo un año, los doctores que lo analizaron descubrieron que todo su odio y rabia era debido al monstruoso acto de su padre, claro que intentaron ayudarlo a olvidar ese dolor y ese enojo, pero no fue mucho lo que pudieron hacer-narro Batman.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué lo dieron de alta solo con un año?-pregunto Sunset.

-Se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de su agresividad, era muy educado y cortes con su madre, a quien amaba con todas sus fuerzas, así que decidieron que lo mejor sería enviarlo de vuelta a casa con ella, le dieron un tratamiento médico que consistía en medicamentos y citas frecuentes con los psicólogos, así como otros especialistas para asegurarse de que estaba mejorando-respondió Batman-pero cuando su madre falleció sufrió una recaída muy severa, su agresividad aumento enormemente y comenzó a culpar a su padre de todo, ya no tomaba sus medicamentos y dejo de ir con los psicólogos-.

-¿Por qué mataba a todos esos hombres?-pregunto Alfred.

-En su mente él no estaba haciendo nada malo, estaba salvando a niños inocentes de sufrir un daño como él, el ver que sus padres los regañaban por rayar o romper algo que según ellos era muy importante era un detonante que le recordaba como su padre destruyo su infancia, así que para evitarles el mismo dolor a los niños, asesinaba a sus padres para salvarlos-explico Batman.

-Es lamentable-dijo Alfred.

-Es uno de los casos más tristes que he escuchado y en cierta forma, no puedo evitar sentir que toda su rabia y odio están justificados-reconoció Sunset.

-Nadie debería dejar de ser niño por culpa de una tragedia-reconoció Batman-pero la venganza no es el camino a la sanación, la justicia lo es-dijo Batman con tono calmado.

-Me cuesta creer lo que su propio padre le hizo y más que se haya suicidado-dijo Sunset.

-Es la forma en que él esperaba que su hijo encontrara algo de paz, pero me temo que ocurrirá todo lo contrario-dijo Batman-al quitarse la vida y pedir que le dieran sus manos solo conseguirá que la rabia de ese chico aumente, ahora lo mejor será que permanezca encerrado, para que no le haga daño a nadie más, incluyéndose-.

-Que contradictorio-dijo Alfred.

-Tan solo es un demente más sumado a la colección de Arkham-señalo Batman, siempre con su tono directo y duro.

De pronto, la computadora detecto que los noticieros estaban transmitiendo algo importante, así que Batman sintonizo el canal, donde la reportera Summer informaba sobre la tragedia ocurrida en los últimos días de Gótica, iniciando con la trágica historia de los padres fallecidos y que el asesino ya estaba bajo custodia, continuando la noticia de que el canal recibió un video enviado por Benjamín Powers, el padre de Henry Powers, el asesino y que pidió que por favor lo transmitieran, como el hombre había fallecido, el canal accedió a hacerlo.

-"Buenas noches, mi nombre es Benjamín Powers y hoy les vengo a contar una historia…una historia trágica…algo sobre un niño inocente y sobre…un monstruo…un monstruo que hizo algo horrible y terrible…convirtiendo a un inocente en un ser repudiado…todo porque no supo darle importancia y valor a lo que realmente lo merecía…sé que lo que Henry hizo fue terrible…pero…espero que cuando haya terminado de narrarles mi historia…las familias de sus víctimas…puedan al menos…sentir un poco de compasión por él…pero no lo odien…porque él único que merece ser odiado…soy yo"-y así comenzó a narrar su historia en televisión abierta, fue una noche llena de emociones en Gótica.

**Caso Cerrado**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un padre que no supo darle valor a lo que realmente importaba y un muchacho que ahora debe pagar por su crimen"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=f10B8dJGUnk)**

**Échale candado a la puerta  
anda hambriento el animal  
escóndele la bicicleta  
al niño déjalo llorar**

**Anda suelto el monstruo...  
Anda suelto el monstruo...**

**Quítale las llaves del auto  
a ese muchacho loco  
no sabe lo que es caminar  
con los zapatos rotos**

**Háblale... del monstruo  
Háblale... del monstruo**

**Abrázame padre  
no apagues la luz  
dime que no te irás  
a pesar de mi edad**

**Sigo teniendo miedo  
miedo a la oscuridad  
arrúllame madre  
persígname tú**

**Enciende la luz  
a pesar de mi edad  
sigo teniendo miedo  
miedo a la oscuridad**

**Háblame, háblame... del monstruo  
Háblame del monstruo...**

**Habla con la niña de sexo  
le llego la pubertad  
en vez de cepillarle el cabello  
cuéntale del animal**

**Háblale... del monstruo  
Háblale... del monstruo**

**Abrázame padre  
no apagues la luz  
dime que no te irás  
a pesar de mi edad**

**Sigo teniendo miedo  
miedo a la oscuridad**

**Abrázame padre  
cerremos la puerta  
debemos hablar  
el monstruo anda afuera  
comiéndose el alma de la humanidad**

**Háblame, háblame... del monstruo  
Háblame del monstruo...**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Kuro Alter: **_ok…no sé qué decir al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la conclusión del caso 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_en cierto modo fue así, ya que Batman sabe que él fue solo una víctima. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la conclusión del caso 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_podría decirse que sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la conclusión del caso 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_aunque al final, el padre tomo la salida fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la conclusión del caso 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_es una de las realidades más tristes y horrendas de este mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la conclusión del caso 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_y ahora el padre hizo algo que no se atrevió a hacer en todos esos años. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la conclusión del caso 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_cuando no los respondo es porque salgo muy tarde del trabajo y solo los enlisto. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la conclusión del caso 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_eso es grandioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la conclusión del caso 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Éire, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Gokash Z, Nahuel836, Franco, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	26. Supersticion y Venganza

"_**El caso de un asesino que cortaba las manos a sus víctimas finalmente fue resuelto, un muchacho que se llenó de odio y rencor debido al crimen que cometió su padre contra él, cuando en un arranque de ira le pego en sus manos, dejándolas gravemente dañadas y provocando que tuvieran que amputárselas, y a pesar de que gracias a las Empresas Díaz tenía prótesis muy avanzadas, él no se sentía del todo bien, aun con la ayuda que recibió, con el fallecimiento de su madre todo se derrumbó para él, tras ser detenido por el Dúo Dinámico, el muchacho fue enviado a Arkham, mientras su padre se suicidó, pero antes de hacerlo, envió un video al noticiero Gótico, para poder narrar su historia y esperar que nadie odie a su hijo por sus crímenes, ya que él era el único que merecía el odio y el rencor de todos, a veces los padres cometen errores, pero hay ocasiones en que puede que toda una familia los cometa"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. Youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=BBQDkBt_OU**

_**La **__**suerte**__** puede ser definida como el resultado positivo o negativo de un suceso poco probable. **_

_**Hay por lo menos dos formas a los que se puede referir cuando se utiliza el término, en los que varían desde percibir suerte como una cuestión del **__**azar**__**, hasta atribuir a explicaciones de fe o **__**superstición**__**, como la organización sobrenatural de los sucesos afortunados y desafortunados.**_

_**Una aproximación racionalista a la suerte incluye la aplicación de las leyes de la probabilidad y la elusión de creencias acientíficas. El racionalista siente que la creencia en la suerte es el resultado de un razonamiento pobre o pensamiento ilusorio. Para un racionalista, un creyente en la suerte comete la falacia lógica **__**post hoc**__**: **_

_**A**__** ocurre (llevo mi camisa de la suerte) y entonces **__**B**__** ocurre (algo bueno)**_

_**Por tanto, **__**A**__** causó **__**B**_

_**En la visión racionalista del mundo, la probabilidad sólo está afectada por relaciones causales confirmadas. Que un ladrillo caiga sobre una persona que camine bajo él, por tanto, no está en función de la suerte de dicha persona, sino que es el resultado de la colección de ocurrencias comprensibles (o explicables). Estadísticamente, cualquier persona que camine bajo el edificio tenía probabilidades de que le cayese el ladrillo. **_

_**Un acercamiento racionalista alternativo a la suerte es contrastarla con el control. La suerte es lo que sucede más allá del control de una persona. Este punto de vista incorpora fenómenos que son acontecimientos accidentales, por ejemplo el lugar de nacimiento de una persona, pero en los que no hay incertidumbre alguna o ésta es irrelevante. Dentro de este marco pueden diferenciarse tres tipos de suerte: **_

_**Suerte constitucional, es decir, con factores fuera del control de una persona porque no pueden ser cambiados. El lugar de nacimiento y la constitución genética son ejemplos típicos.**_

_**Suerte circunstancial, es decir, con factores que no pueden ser controlados porque se producen aleatoriamente. Los accidentes y epidemias son ejemplos típicos.**_

_**Suerte consecuente, es decir, con factores que no pueden controlarse por ser el resultado caprichoso de tus actos. Un ejemplo típico sería arrojar una piedra desde un acantilado. Como golpear a alguien que pase por debajo es consecuencia de numerosos factores fuera de tu control, entonces es cuestión de suerte.**_

_**Tanto la falacia del jugador como la falacia inversa del jugador explican algunos problemas de razonamiento de las creencias comunes en la suerte. Ambas implican negar la imprevisibilidad de los sucesos aleatorios: «No he lanzado un seis en toda la semana, así que seguro que lanzaré uno esta noche.»**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso extra**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso Extra Superstición y Venganza**

**( www. youtube watch? v=OSxcIb0xclg)**

**Deshonra, desgracia  
En su mirada se ve la maldad  
Deshonra, mentira  
Desgracia, vergüenza  
Trajo problemas en cuanto llegó**

**Deshonra, mentira  
Desgracia, vergüenza  
Un forastero se irá  
En su mirada se ve la maldad  
Te veremos, hasta luego  
Vete a otro lugar  
Deshonra, mentira  
Desgracia, vergüenza  
Lánzate lejos, traidor  
Trajo problemas en cuanto llegó  
Nos veremos, hasta luego**

**Él creció con rencor  
Indefenso y sin amor  
Déjenlo ya marchar  
Mas nunca lo olviden, perdón no tendrá**

**Pues él no es del clan  
Nunca ha sido de nuestro clan  
Él no es del clan, no es de aquí**

**Nos mintió alguien más  
Pero no esta vez  
Pues él tiene la marca de Scar  
Y sabemos que nunca será del clan**

**Él no es del clan  
Deshonra, desgracia  
Deshonra, desgracia  
Deshonra**

Era una noche normal o lo más normal que se puede considerar en Ciudad Gótica, donde hasta los criminales de poca monta podía llegar a ser hombres de un peligroso y poderoso criminal como el Pingüino, Dos Cara o el mismo Guasón, pero ahora nos enfocamos en otro lugar.

Harvey Bullock y la oficial Montoya se dirigieron hacia una casa que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, después de haber recibido un llamado anónimo sobre un niño de 11 años que estaba sufriendo maltrato infantil por causa de sus padres y…

-Diez hermanas, cielos, esta sí que es una gran familia-dijo Montoya sorprendida.

-No es la gran cosa, terminemos con esto y vayamos a ver qué otras cosas hay en la ciudad, no quiero dejarle todo el trabajo a ese murciélago apestoso-dijo Bullock bajando de la patrulla, seguido por Montoya.

Ambos oficiales llegaron hasta la puerta de su casa y tocaron a la puerta, siendo los padres de familia, un hombre llamado Lynn Loud y una mujer de nombre Rita Loud-¿Si? ¿En qué podemos ayudarles?-pregunto Rita.

-Soy el detective Bullock y ella es la oficial Montoya, vinimos a investigar un reporte de abuso infantil contra uno de sus hijos-explico Bullock, dejando a ambos padres estáticos.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Rita alarmada.

-Detective, seguramente debe haber algún error, nosotros no hemos maltratado a ninguno de nuestros hijos-aseguro Lynn con una sonrisa amistosa.

Pero Montoya no lo creía de ese modo y Bullock tampoco-Quisiéramos inspeccionar su jardín trasero-dijo Montoya encaminándose hacia ese lugar.

-Mamá, papá ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Lori, su hija mayor apareciendo junto con sus hermanas Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily, todas con expresiones confundidas, excepto por la pequeña Lily.

-¿Son todos sus hijos?-pregunto Bullock, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos respondiera.

-¡Bullock! ¡Ven pronto!-grito Montoya desde el patio trasero.

Ante el grito de la oficial, rápidamente todos corrieron a ver lo que pasaba, encontrando a Montoya sosteniendo a un niño de cabello blanco, de once años, el cual estaba acostado en el húmedo césped, usando un traje de ardilla, mismo que Montoya logro quitarle.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Va a hacer que toda la mala suerte salga!-grito Lynn alarmada y Bullock la miro con confusión, pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

-¿Qué pasa con este chico Montoya?-pregunto Bullock preocupado.

-Esta inconsciente, no sé cuánto tiempo lleva usando esta cosa, pero debemos llamar a una ambulancia cuanto antes-respondió Montoya, al tiempo que Bullock hacia lo que se le pedía, para luego mirar al resto de su familia, en su mirada se podía ver escrito "tienen mucho que explicar".

**(-)(-)(-)**

**DPG**

Afortunadamente, la atención médica llego a tiempo para el chico, logrando estabilizarlo dentro de la ambulancia y tras quitarle el traje, le dieron un baño y ropas limpias, mientras sus padres y hermanas fueron llevadas al DPG para que dieran una explicación sobre ese asunto, cuando Bullock escucho los motivos de porque su hijo estaba en el patio con un ridículo disfraz de ardilla.

-¿MALA SUERTE?-bramo golpeando con fuerza la mesa-¿QUIEREN DECIR QUE ARROJARON A SU HIJO A LA CALLE CON UN DISFRAZ QUE CASI LO MATA SOLO PORQUE UNA DE SUS HIJAS LO ACUSO DE TENER MALA SUERTE?-cuestiono furioso.

Ambos padres se asustaron por el tono del detective-¡Por favor detective! ¡Todo esto es un malentendido!-aseguro Lynn nervioso.

-¡Si! ¡Esto está pasando por quitarle el traje a Lincoln, si se lo vuelven a poner verá como todo se arregla y…!-Rita no pudo terminar, ya que Bullock la interrumpió.

-¡PARECE QUE NO ENTIENDEN LA GRAVEDAD DE LA SITUACION! ¡USTEDES COMETIERON MALTRATO INFANTIL EN CONTRA DE SU HIJO DE ONCE AÑOS, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON UNA RIDICULA SUPERSTICION!-.

Pero los padres seguían empeñados en que al volver a ponerle el traje a Lincoln todo se resolvería, hecho que enfurecía cada vez más al robusto detective, mientras que Gordon observaba todo desde la otra habitación.

-Mala suerte ¿pueden creerlo?-pregunto Gordon a las dos figuras en la oscuridad.

-De acuerdo con la investigación, todo comenzó cuando en un partido de béisbol, la hija deportista provoco que su equipo perdiera y acuso a su hermano de dar mala suerte, hecho que pronto el resto de su familia comenzó a creer al punto en que lo consideraban una paria-revelo Batman.

-Qué asco de personas-gruño Sunset mirando a los padres con ganas de matarlos.

-Su hijo está siendo tratado, afortunadamente él se encuentra estable en estos momentos, creo que lo iban a dar de alta hoy mismo, eso nos servirá para…-Gordon no pudo terminar, ya que en esos momentos, el aludido hizo acto de aparición, bañado y con ropas limpias, siendo escoltado por la oficial Montoya.

-Lo siento comisionado, pero insistió en venir-explico Montoya.

-No es bueno que estés aquí en estos momentos, hijo-dijo Gordon con tono amable.

-¡Tengo que ver a mis hermanas! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme verlas a ellas y a mis padres, todo esto no es más que un malentendido!-aseguro Lincoln mirando suplicante a Gordon.

-Hijo…esto no es un malentendido, tus padres…tus hermanas…cometieron un abuso contra ti…-.

-¡No! ¡Todo fue por mi culpa, yo fui el que provoco todo esto, por favor, déjenme verlos, al menos a mis hermanas!-pidió Lincoln suplicante.

Gordon no estaba del todo seguro de que esta fuera una buena idea, de hecho se llevó una mano atrás de la nuca y comenzó a pensar sobre qué hacer, finalmente, los ojos de súplica de Lincoln terminaron por convencerlo, dejándolo ir a ver a su familia, al menos a sus hermanas.

Hablando de ellas, las hermanas Loud esperaban nerviosas lo que iba a pasar, los policías les explicaron que sus padres estaban siendo acusados de haber maltratado a su hermano y si se demostraba que fue así, entonces iban a pasar un buen tiempo en prisión y lo mismo podría pasarles a ellas por ser consideradas cómplices.

Ninguna comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando, no entendían la gravedad de la situación, fue cuando la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Lincoln-¡Chicas! ¡Que gusto que…!-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que su hermana Lynn arremetió contra él, tirándolo al suelo y comenzando a golpearlo salvajemente.

-¡TU SACO DE MALA SUERTE! ¿EN QUE LIOS NOS METISTE POR CULPA DE ESA MALA SUERTE TUYA? ¿Por qué TE QUITASTE EL TRAJE IDIOTA? ¿Por qué TE LO QUITASTE?-gritaba llena de rabia y sin dejar de golpearlo.

El resto de sus hermanas quedo horrorizada ante aquella visión, ninguna se atrevió a hacer algo para detenerla, ni siquiera las hermanas mayores, los oficiales estuvieron a punto de interferir, cuando una figura les paso de lado y le dio un tremendo puñetazo a Lynn en la mejilla, provocando que la chica cayera al suelo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para…?-Lynn quedo muda al ver quien salvo a su hermano, aquel saco de mala suerte, como ella lo llamaba.

Se trataba de Firebird, quien ahora abrazaba de manera cariñosa y protectora a un malherido Lincoln, el cual casi perdía el conocimiento-¡Estás loca perra! ¡Casi lo matas!-gruño la peli fuego protegiendo a Lincoln.

Si antes las hermanas estaban estáticas, al ver la imponente figura del Caballero de la Noche aparecer detrás de ella fue algo que en serio las dejo sin habla, Batman avanzo un poco hasta ingresar al cuarto, pasando a un lado de Sunset y mirando a las hermanas, quienes se encogieron de miedo.

-¿Cómo esta, Firebird?-pregunto Batman mirando a su pupila.

-Está bien, pero…esa perra casi lo mata-revelo Sunset levantando a Lincoln con suavidad y disponiéndose a llevarlo a la enfermería.

El Caballero de la Noche miro a Lynn, quien se encogió y retrocedió de miedo-No estás bien de la cabeza, niña, necesitas ayuda profesional, pudiste haber matado a tu hermano y parece que ni siquiera te das cuenta de ello-señalo Batman dándose la vuelta y abandonando el lugar.

Por pura casualidad, cuando los tres salieron, se toparon con los padres, quienes iban a ser llevados a ver a sus hijas antes de ser enviados a una prisión hasta la espera del juicio, pero al ver a su único hijo en ese estado, un gran terror los inundo a los dos, pero se quedaron callados al ver a Batman.

-Son sus padres, se supone que deben protegerlo, no lastimarlo-dijo con tono severo, para después retirarse.

Ese fue solo el comienzo del fin para la familia Loud, la noticia del chico maltratado por su familia, quienes le dieron más importancia a una absurda creencia iniciada por la quinta hija, Lynn Loud Jr. Sobre que su hermano daba mala suerte, pronto fue conocida.

Los padres tendrían que enfrentar cargos por maltrato infantil, lo que significaba que podrían pasar hasta 20 años en prisión, mientras que las hermanas pasarían a estar bajo la custodia de su abuelo materno, aunque hay que señalar que las hermanas mayores también corrieron el riesgo de ir a prisión, salvándose por muy poco, no obstante, la agresión de Lynn fue una clara demostración de que Lincoln no estaba seguro en esa casa, así que pasaría a un hogar adoptivo, al igual que la menor de toda la familia, Lily, hecho que devasto a todos.

Ninguna entendía que era lo que pasaba realmente o porque todo esto estaba ocurriéndoles, solo pudieron seguir culpando a la supuesta mala suerte de Lincoln, hasta que todos sus conocidos y amigos las cuestionaron por haber cometido algo tan bajo como ello.

Bobby Santiago, el novio de Lori, quiso darle el beneficio de la duda, quiso escuchar su versión, pero al enterarse de que todo era verdad, su rabia fue algo digno de recordar, en especial para la rubia, quien nunca vio a su Osito Bubi tan enojado y menos con ella, era tanta su rabia que corto su relación con ella y le aseguro que no quería volver a verla, a pesar de los gritos y suplicas de Lori.

Aunque muchos se enojaron con Leni, realmente no pudieron culparla mucho de todo lo que ocurría, ella era una buena persona, pero…increíblemente despistada y sumamente torpe, que seguiría todo lo que su familia le dijera, Luna por otro lado, fue echada de su banda, ya nadie quería tener nada que ver con ella, incluso Sam, su pareja.

Lo mismo ocurrió con la comediante Luan, su negocio de entretenimiento para fiestas dejo de ser solicitado, la gente no quería que alguien que maltrataba a su hermano se acercara a sus hijos, Maggie ya tampoco le hablaba y eso le dolía muchísimo a la comediante, Lynn era quien más sufría, fue echada de todos los equipos deportivos, la gente le gritaba y la llamaba paria o monstruo sin corazón, a donde quiera que iba le arrojaban todo tipo de cosas.

Finalmente, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa…ellas tampoco la tenían muy fácil, pero en cierta forma, tenían algo de protección, ya que eran niñas muy pequeñas, no obstante, la gente las miraba como si estuvieran enfermas o contaminadas, los padres no querían que sus hijos tuvieran contacto alguno con ellas, tal vez no las insultaban, ni las golpeaban, pero si sufrían maltrato, el maltrato del abandono.

Así las hermanas Loud se volvieron la escoria de la sociedad, a donde quiera que iban eran asaltadas por insultos, gritos y miradas de odio, su abuelo estaba enormemente decepcionado de ellas, al igual que lo estaba de su hija y yerno, les aseguro que no iba a pagarles la fianza, ya que lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal y esperaba que se dieran cuenta de ello.

Respecto a Lincoln y Lily, ellos seguirían viviendo en un hogar adoptivo hasta que se decidiera que hacer con ambos hermanos, pues ningún juez ni jurado pensarían que estarían a salvo en aquella casa, en especial con aquella monstruosa niña, esos fueron los días más horribles y tristes para la casa Loud, pero aunque las cosas eran malas, había algo bueno y era que Leni podía ir a visitar a sus dos hermanos, siendo acompañada por su abuelo, las demás tendrían que demostrar que podían ser mejores hermanas de lo que habían sido, pero…

-Esto es solo el comienzo de lo que planee para ustedes-dijo una figura que observaba la casa Loud desde el otro lado de la calle, en medio de la noche-no es más que el comienzo, creyeron divertido maltratar a su pobre hermano menor, bueno, pronto comenzaran a sufrir todo lo que él sufrió-sentencio con veneno en su voz.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Tres Meses Después**

El Batí Móvil se encontraba haciendo el recorrido nocturno de rutina, esa noche había sido increíblemente tranquila, aunque Batman siempre decía que en cualquier momento algo más iba a suceder.

-Parece que será una noche tranquila, Alfred-informo Batman.

-Yo diría una noche aburrida, nunca creí que ocurriera esto en Gótica-dijo Sunset bostezando por el aburrimiento que sentía.

-"Debería sentirse feliz señorita Sunset, porque eso significa que podrán volver temprano a y debo agregar que muy a tiempo, ya que la cena pronto estará lista"-informo Alfred al tiempo que sacaba una charola de lasaña lista para servirse.

De pronto, algo apareció en el cielo nocturno-¡Batman!-informo Sunset, ya que la Batí Señal apareció en el cielo, pero había un detalle curioso-no es en el DPG-observo extrañada.

-Olvídalo Alfred, creo que llegaremos más tarde de lo que esperábamos-informo Batman.

Se escuchó que Alfred suspiraba resignado-"Muy bien señor, me asegurare de tener lista la cena para cuando regresen"-aseguro Alfred cortando la comunicación.

Dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde provenía la Batí Señal, algo que no les tomo mucho tiempo gracias a la velocidad del Batí Móvil, el Dúo Dinámico apareció en la casa donde esta había aparecido, extrañando a la peli fuego.

-De acuerdo, esto ya es demasiado extraño-dijo Sunset con seriedad y desconfianza.

Batman avanzo un poco hacia el patio y apenas puso un pie en el área de aquella casa, la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a las hermanas Loud o al menos a nueve de ellas-¡Llego!-grito Lola feliz.

-¡De verdad está aquí! ¡No lo puedo creer!-grito Luna feliz y emocionada.

-¡Les dije que mi Bati Señal funcionaria a la perfección!-declaro Lisa, el miembro más joven que actualmente vivía en aquella casa, pero que al mismo tiempo, era el integrante más brillante.

Sunset no tuvo problema alguno al reconocerlas, al igual que Batman, pero antes de poder decir algo, Lori corrió al encuentro de ambos-¡Literalmente estamos muy felices de que haya venido!-declaro sumamente contenta.

-Pues no crean que nosotros estamos muy felices de volver a verlas-señalo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Firebird-regaño Batman y la aludida desvió la mirada-más vale que esto sea importante, ya que esta noche podría ocurrir algo verdaderamente serio-.

Lori se sintió intimidada y ni qué decir del resto de sus hermanas, por lo que Luan tuvo que interferir-Escuche…estamos al tanto de que ahora no somos muy queridas en ninguna parte…-.

-¡Y todo por culpa de Lynn!-bramaron las gemelas Lola y Lana.

-¡No es el momento hermanas!-regaño Luna, mientras Lynn solo desviaba la mirada sin decir nada.

-Pero en serio…necesitamos su ayuda…por favor…no sabemos a quién más recurrir-dijo Luan mirando a Batman con ojos suplicantes.

Batman miro a todas las chicas y vio que en cada una de ellas, había miedo y suplica, algo debía estarlas asechando como para que estuvieran en esa situación, el Caballero de la Noche miro a su alrededor buscando alguna señal posible.

-¿Dónde está su abuelo?-pregunto Batman con tono serio.

-Tuvo que volver al asilo…aunque estamos muy agradecidas con él…literalmente es muy pesado cuidarnos a todas…por ese motivo acordamos que lo mejor sería que nos apoyara económicamente, mientras que Leni, Luna, Luan y yo nos hacíamos cargo de la casa…y de nuestras hermanas menores-explico Lori.

-Espero que no vayan a hacerlo del mismo modo que lo hicieron con su hermano, echándolo al patio a dormir con un absurdo disfraz-gruño Sunset.

Las hermanas guardaron silencio ante el reproche bien justificado de la chica, pero aun así sacaron fuerzas para explicarles por qué necesitaban de su ayuda-Sabemos que hicimos algo horrible…nos tomó mucho tiempo y el desprecio de todos nuestros…amigos y conocidos para darnos cuenta del acto tan horrendo que cometimos todos…solo porque Lynn no supo aceptar que fallo y porque Lincoln quería un poco de tiempo a solas-reconoció Lori con tristeza y culpa.

-La gente nos mira con odio, nos insultan, nos maltratan y nos arrojan cosas-continuo Luna.

-¿Y esperan que nosotros lo impidamos?-pregunto Sunset.

-Aunque esa sería una solución increíblemente eficiente-intervino Lisa-no es por ello que los llamamos-.

-Aceptamos que merecemos esto y más, así como mamá y papá también tienen que estar en la cárcel por no haber hecho nada para detenerlo-reconoció Lucy con un aire de melancolía mayor al usual.

-Lo hemos aceptado, incluso los golpes que nos han dado, pero…hay algo más que nos tiene muy preocupadas y angustiadas-dijo Luna con un tono de voz que claramente demostraba la veracidad de sus palabras.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Batman con tono calmado.

Las hermanas les pidieron que entraran en su hogar, ya que no les agradaba hablar de ello afuera de esta, pues temían que las estuvieran vigilando, una vez que estuvieron dentro, comenzaron a contarles todo, al parecer, no solo eran ahora la paria de la sociedad, sino que además, desde que se supo lo de Lincoln, han sido acosadas por un misterioso personaje que las llama constantemente por teléfono, esa persona les revelo que fue él quien aviso a la policía sobre el maltrato infantil.

-Entonces es un héroe-dijo Sunset con desdén, pero Batman la miro con seriedad.

-No veo cual sea al problema-dijo Batman con tono tranquilo, aunque se estaba dando una idea de lo que pasaba.

-Literalmente nos sorprendió y molesto, pero la cosa no quedo ahí…en los días siguientes nos continuo llamando y amenazando, diciéndonos que si no respondíamos a sus llamadas entonces lastimaría gravemente a Lincoln y a Lily-explico Lori comenzando a llorar.

-Nos ha obligado a hacer todo tipo…de…-Luan comenzó a llorar también.

-Nos tiene vigilados, incluso ha sido capaz de superarme a mí-reconoció Lisa totalmente humillada y avergonzada por no haber sido capaz de detener a ese sujeto con su gran intelecto.

-Por si fuera poco, se asegura de que nadie en la ciudad olvide lo que le hicimos a Linky y provoca que la gente nos siga gritando, insultando y casi hasta golpear-revelo Leni temblando de miedo.

-No sabemos de quien se trata, pero si sabemos esto, se hace llamar "Vendetta"-explico Lisa mirando al Caballero de la Noche.

Batman entrecerró los ojos y comprendió lo que las chicas querían-Ya veo-.

-Eso quiere decir que básicamente quieren que capturemos a ese tipo-gruño Sunset-aunque no creo que sea necesario, ya que no ha cometido un solo delito en realidad-.

-El acoso es un delito, Firebird-revelo Batman y Sunset bufo-además, no es la primera vez que escucho de esto-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Sunset.

-Gordon me comento que los padres de esta casa también han estado recibiendo llamadas misteriosas, cada vez que intentan llamar a casa o a sus hijas, siempre terminan hablando con una persona que se identifica como Vendetta, la cual además de todo, ha divulgado de forma muy detallada todo el maltrato que le causaron a su hijo por todo ese asunto de la mala suerte-explico Batman-no fue una noticia que les agradara mucho a varios reos-.

Al escuchar eso, las hermanas se levantaron alarmadas, preguntándole a Batman si sus padres se encontraban bien, pero el Caballero de la Noche no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida, Sunset se dispuso a seguirlo, pero Batman la detuvo.

-Quédate con ellas y mantenlas a salvo-indico Batman-yo iré a averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto-.

-¿Cómo lo harás exactamente? Seguramente muchos no están muy contentos con lo que ocurrió aquí-señalo la peli fuego.

-Es cierto, muchas personas estarán molestas, pero debe haber algo que me de alguna pista, ya que el culpable siempre es quien menos te esperas-dijo Batman saliendo de la casa.

Una vez que Sunset quedo con las hermanas, suspiro resignada-Muy bien, ya que yo me quede a protegerlos vamos a comenzar con algo simple, quiero que me muestren los videos de seguridad, necesito estar segura de que nadie extraño haya entrado a su hogar mientras no se encontraban-indico la peli fuego.

-¿Cámaras de seguridad?-pregunto Lana confundida.

-Pero no tenemos cámaras de seguridad-dijo Lola igual de confundida.

Lucy miro a la hermana genio-Lisa-llamo con tono serio.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de que están hablando-aseguro Lisa.

-Por favor ¿en serio pretendes engañar a alguien que ha entrenado con Batman?-inquirió Sunset cruzada de brazos y la pequeña no tuvo forma de contradecir aquello, revelando que las cámaras estaban ubicadas en varios puntos secretos de la casa, incluso en algunos objetos personales de sus unidades paternas y fraternales, como ella los llamaba.

-Lisa, literalmente hablaremos de esto más tarde-gruño Lori y el resto de las hermanas asintió.

Lisa llevo a Sunset hasta el centro de vigilancia, mismo que estaba en el cuarto que solía compartir con Lily, por lo que la peli fuego se sentó y comenzó a revisar cada una de las cámaras de vigilancia.

-Iré por algunas bebidas-dijo Leni dirigiéndose a la cocina-¿le gustaría algo de beber?-le pregunto a Sunset.

-Una soda estaría bien-respondió Sunset sin despegar la vista de los monitores-oye ¿Cómo es que alguien tan lista como tú termino creyendo en algo tan absurdo como la mala suerte?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Lisa.

-Es algo de lo que no me enorgullezco-reconoció agachando la mirada con pena, en todo ese momento, Lynn permanecía en el más absoluto y profundo silencio.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Batman llego a su primer destino, siendo la casa del señor Quejón, el vecino de los Loud, el cual fue testigo de aquel crimen en contra del muchacho y si no dijo nada fue porque Lincoln le pidió que no lo hiciera, que todo se resolvería con el tiempo.

El Caballero de la Noche caminaba por aquella casa siempre atento a cualquier posible sorpresa o algo que le diera alguna pista, no había mucho en realidad, tuvo suerte de que el anciano hubiera salido a caminar, de pronto, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, cualquier otro lo podría tomar como una casualidad, pero no Batman, él sabía que no era así, acercándose al teléfono y tras unos momentos de pensar, finalmente tomo la bocina.

-"Buenas noches, Batman"-saludo una voz distorsionada.

-Vendetta-respondió el Caballero de la Noche sin un asomo de duda en su voz.

-"Muy bien, estoy impresionado, no me esperaba que supieras quien era tan pronto, pero escucha, te llamo para pedirte de la manera más atenta que no te metas en esto, ya que esa familia se merecen esto y más por lo que le hicieron a ese pobre chico"-.

-Lo que ese chico merece es justicia y lo que tú estás haciendo no es justicia-señalo Batman.

Una risa se escuchó-"Batman, te voy a ser sincero, no quiero pelear contra ti, te admiro bastante, mis inspiras a querer hacer de este mundo un sitio mejor, realmente no quiero enfrentarte, en especial porque sé que tengo todas las de perder, después de todo ¿Qué oportunidad tengo contra el hombre que ha encerrado no una, sino cientos de veces al Guasón?"-el tono de voz le demostraba a Batman que estaba siendo honesto.

-Entonces no pelees y deja esta locura antes de que sea tarde-advirtió Batman.

-"Ya es muy tarde, pero descuida Batman, prometo que seré un gran reto para ti y después, toda esa familia habrá pagado por lo que hizo"-sentencio Vendetta colgando y dejando a Batman pensativo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

**Horas Antes del Encuentro de Batman y los Loud**

En Alemania, otro teléfono sonó y una imponente figura respondió-¿Diga?-.

-"Buenas noches, espero dirigirme al mercenario más grande que existe, créame que no fue fácil conseguir su número"-dijo Vendetta.

-Tiene suerte, él habla ¿y qué puedo hacer por usted?-pregunto el mercenario, el cual escucho la propuesta de trabajo de Vendetta, en el cual no solo le ofrecía una suma considerable de dinero, misma que ya estaba siendo transmitida a su cuenta, sino que además, le daba la oportunidad de un nuevo encuentro con el Caballero de la Noche-eso suena muy tentador mi amigo y veo que es alguien de palabra-reconoció al ver como su cuenta bancaria aumento.

-"Entonces dígame ¿Cuándo puede venir a Gótica?"-.

-De inmediato-dijo el mercenario revelándose como un hombre musculoso y usando una máscara de luchador, se trataba del temible Bane y estaba ansioso por enfrentar a Batman una vez más.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una familia destruida por una tonta superstición, un acosador que quiere que sufran y un enemigo temible está a punto de llegar"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=OSxcIb0xclg)**

**Deshonra, desgracia  
En su mirada se ve la maldad  
Deshonra, mentira  
Desgracia, vergüenza  
Trajo problemas en cuanto llegó**

**Deshonra, mentira  
Desgracia, vergüenza  
Un forastero se irá  
En su mirada se ve la maldad  
Te veremos, hasta luego  
Vete a otro lugar  
Deshonra, mentira  
Desgracia, vergüenza  
Lánzate lejos, traidor  
Trajo problemas en cuanto llegó  
Nos veremos, hasta luego**

**Él creció con rencor  
Indefenso y sin amor  
Déjenlo ya marchar  
Mas nunca lo olviden, perdón no tendrá**

**Pues él no es del clan  
Nunca ha sido de nuestro clan  
Él no es del clan, no es de aquí**

**Nos mintió alguien más  
Pero no esta vez  
Pues él tiene la marca de Scar  
Y sabemos que nunca será del clan**

**Él no es del clan  
Deshonra, desgracia  
Deshonra, desgracia  
Deshonra**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Draizen: **_este lo hice como un tipo de lección y de cómo la paranoia puede llevarnos a muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso extra y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_principalmente es para recapacitar y reflexionar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso extra y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_lo siento, pero este fic es de casos aparte, es raro que tengan relación entre sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso extra y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_ahora hay un caso similar, solo que tiene otro ser oculto en todo esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso extra y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_incluso yo he reconocido que Batman no puede salvarlos a todos, esa es una realidad que siempre ha vivido con él, después de todo, no pudo salvar a Jasón, quien era uno de los más cercanos a él, pero pese a ello, sigue intentándolo, es por eso que es el mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso extra y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_exactamente y Batman entiende eso, aunque con el Guasón siempre es complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso extra y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias por el dato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso extra y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_es la pregunta del millón, pero así como destruyen, también construyen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso extra y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Nahuel836, Dra Optimus Star 3, Seiryu.001, Sombra 02, Franco, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	27. Supersticion y Venganza 2

"_**Una familia con once hijos, siendo diez chicas y un chico, fueron acusados de cometer maltrato infantil en contra del único niño varón, ya que por culpa de la quinta hermana, todos lo acusaron de tener mala suerte y comenzaron a tratarlo como si no valiera absolutamente nada, lo que provoco que la policía recibiera una llamada anónima informándoles de lo que estaba ocurriendo, encontrando al chico en muy malas condiciones, lo que conllevo al arresto de los padres y casi el de las hermanas mayores, así como también se puso a Lincoln y a la hermana menor, Lily en un hogar adoptivo, tres meses después, el Dúo Dinámico detecto la Bati Señal de casa de los Loud, quienes estaban muy preocupadas, ya que desde que se supo de aquel incidente, eran la escoria de la sociedad, pero además, eran acosadas por un misterioso sujeto que se hacía llamar Vendetta, el cual ya hablo con Batman por teléfono y reconoció no estar a su altura, por lo que contrato ayuda extra"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. Youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=BBQDkBt_OU**

_**La **__**suerte**__** puede ser definida como el resultado positivo o negativo de un suceso poco probable. **_

_**Hay por lo menos dos formas a los que se puede referir cuando se utiliza el término, en los que varían desde percibir suerte como una cuestión del **__**azar**__**, hasta atribuir a explicaciones de fe o **__**superstición**__**, como la organización sobrenatural de los sucesos afortunados y desafortunados.**_

_**Una aproximación racionalista a la suerte incluye la aplicación de las leyes de la probabilidad y la elusión de creencias acientíficas. El racionalista siente que la creencia en la suerte es el resultado de un razonamiento pobre o pensamiento ilusorio. Para un racionalista, un creyente en la suerte comete la falacia lógica **__**post hoc**__**: **_

_**A**__** ocurre (llevo mi camisa de la suerte) y entonces **__**B**__** ocurre (algo bueno)**_

_**Por tanto, **__**A**__** causó **__**B**_

_**En la visión racionalista del mundo, la probabilidad sólo está afectada por relaciones causales confirmadas. Que un ladrillo caiga sobre una persona que camine bajo él, por tanto, no está en función de la suerte de dicha persona, sino que es el resultado de la colección de ocurrencias comprensibles (o explicables). Estadísticamente, cualquier persona que camine bajo el edificio tenía probabilidades de que le cayese el ladrillo. **_

_**Un acercamiento racionalista alternativo a la suerte es contrastarla con el control. La suerte es lo que sucede más allá del control de una persona. Este punto de vista incorpora fenómenos que son acontecimientos accidentales, por ejemplo el lugar de nacimiento de una persona, pero en los que no hay incertidumbre alguna o ésta es irrelevante. Dentro de este marco pueden diferenciarse tres tipos de suerte: **_

_**Suerte constitucional, es decir, con factores fuera del control de una persona porque no pueden ser cambiados. El lugar de nacimiento y la constitución genética son ejemplos típicos.**_

_**Suerte circunstancial, es decir, con factores que no pueden ser controlados porque se producen aleatoriamente. Los accidentes y epidemias son ejemplos típicos.**_

_**Suerte consecuente, es decir, con factores que no pueden controlarse por ser el resultado caprichoso de tus actos. Un ejemplo típico sería arrojar una piedra desde un acantilado. Como golpear a alguien que pase por debajo es consecuencia de numerosos factores fuera de tu control, entonces es cuestión de suerte.**_

_**Tanto la falacia del jugador como la falacia inversa del jugador explican algunos problemas de razonamiento de las creencias comunes en la suerte. Ambas implican negar la imprevisibilidad de los sucesos aleatorios: «No he lanzado un seis en toda la semana, así que seguro que lanzaré uno esta noche.»**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso extra parte 2**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso Extra Superstición y Venganza**

**II**

**( www. youtube watch? v=OSxcIb0xclg)**

**Deshonra, desgracia  
En su mirada se ve la maldad  
Deshonra, mentira  
Desgracia, vergüenza  
Trajo problemas en cuanto llegó**

**Deshonra, mentira  
Desgracia, vergüenza  
Un forastero se irá  
En su mirada se ve la maldad  
Te veremos, hasta luego  
Vete a otro lugar  
Deshonra, mentira  
Desgracia, vergüenza  
Lánzate lejos, traidor  
Trajo problemas en cuanto llegó  
Nos veremos, hasta luego**

**Él creció con rencor  
Indefenso y sin amor  
Déjenlo ya marchar  
Mas nunca lo olviden, perdón no tendrá**

**Pues él no es del clan  
Nunca ha sido de nuestro clan  
Él no es del clan, no es de aquí**

**Nos mintió alguien más  
Pero no esta vez  
Pues él tiene la marca de Scar  
Y sabemos que nunca será del clan**

**Él no es del clan  
Deshonra, desgracia  
Deshonra, desgracia  
Deshonra**

En la prisión de Black Gate, Lynn Sr. Volvió a su celda después de su intento fallido de comunicarse con su hijo, a quien no había podido llamar desde que toda esa locura comenzó, se sentía como el peor padre de la historia y los demás reos se lo recordaban a cada instante, al principio aseguraba que todo esto era por la mala suerte de su hijo, pero dejo ese pensamiento de lado cuando su abogado le mostro la grabación de su interrogatorio cuando fue arrestado.

Escucharse hablar de esa forma de su propio hijo, como si fuera alguna clase de paria o bicho dañino para su familia… ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a su único hijo?

Pasó los últimos meses intentando comunicarse con él para poder disculparse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, terminaba hablando con una misteriosa persona que se identificó como "Vendetta", el cual le dijo que esto solo era el comienzo de su sufrimiento y que toda su familia pagaría por el daño que le provocaron a su hijo.

No comprendió al principio de lo que ese loco hablaba, hasta que días después recibió un paquete de procedencia anónima, lo que descubrió al abrir la caja lo destrozo por completo, era una foto de su adorada esposa, Rita, quien estaba con el novio de su hija mayor; Bobby y no precisamente charlando, aquella foto venía con un mensaje que decía "se nota que a tu esposa le gusta que le den por detrás", rompiéndola con furia y negándose a creer eso, pero días después siguió recibiendo fotos y videos, sin embargo, la policía descubrió que todo eso era falso, simplemente videos y fotografías alteradas, pero no se lo dijeron, pues ellos pensaban que se merecía eso y más.

Ahora Lynn pasaba las noches torturándose por la culpa que sentía por haber maltratado a su hijo y por el dolor de la traición o al menos, de lo que él creía era una traición, de pronto, un sonido capto su atención, como si alguien estuviera golpeando la pared de su celda, misma que no tardo en venirse abajo.

-Vaya, vaya, buenas noches, espero no ser inoportuno, solo vengo a recoger a un mal padre-dijo Bane sonriendo sádicamente.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Guardia! ¡Guardia! ¡Guardia!-gritaba Lynn de forma desesperada, antes de ser sujetado violentamente por Bane.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

Batman seguía con la investigación para averiguar quién era el tal Vendetta, hasta el momento se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, ya que si bien lo que las hermanas le hicieron a Lincoln fue algo terrible, nadie parecía querer hacerles algo como lo que ese criminal les estaba haciendo, pero el Caballero de la Noche aun tenia algunas dudas, así que decidió ir a buscar a Lincoln y a su hermana Lily, quienes para su sorpresa, habían sido adoptados por una mujer hace algunos días.

La mujer que los adopto respondía al nombre de Lila López, eso le pareció algo extraño, por lo que llamo a su leal amigo para que investigara todo lo que pudiera de esa misteriosa mujer que adopto a los dos hermanos Loud.

-"¿Algo que desee en particular señor?"-pregunto Alfred.

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas-respondió Batman continuando con la investigación, para después volver a la casa Loud, si bien todo parecía ser un callejón sin salida, estaba convencido de la respuesta estaba más cerca de lo que piensa y que ese misterioso acosador se encontraba muy cerca de los Loud, demasiado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Casa Loud**

Sunset continuaba frente a la computadora revisando las cámaras de seguridad, mientras Lisa recibía un buen sermón de parte de sus hermanas mayores sobre el espacio personal y la privacidad.

-Volví-dijo Leni apareciendo de pronto con una sonrisa en el rostro y llevando una charola con soda-¿han descubierto algo?-pregunto sonriendo como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-Creo que si-dijo Sunset viendo una de las pantallas-no cabe duda de que Vendetta se encontraba en su casa, el video fue alterado para evitar que lo detectaran-.

-Lo sé, yo trate de arreglarlo, pero todos mis esfuerzos fueron infructuosos-señalo Lisa con venganza.

-Bueno, afortunadamente yo he aprendido mucho con Batman-respondió Sunset comenzando a trabajar-dentro de poco tendremos al descubierto la cara de Vendetta y sabremos quién es en realidad-revelo Sunset y las hermanas se alegraron, viendo que al fin iban a poder saber quién era ese lunático.

-¡Eso es grandioso!-grito Leni dando un salto, mismo que lanzo la soda por los aires y que cayera en la consola de la computadora, lo que provoco un corto circuito que quedo la máquina, apagando las cámaras y todo.

-¡Leni!-regañaron sus hermanas al ver que estaban tan cerca de descubrir a su atacante y ahora perdieron esa oportunidad.

-¿Vendetta es de color negro?-pregunto Leni con inocencia.

-Ok…no contaba con esto-reconoció Sunset y las hermanas gimieron de frustración y molestia, comenzando a regañar a su hermana, de pronto, unos fuertes sonidos se escucharon.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Lucy con su tono frío, pero preocupado.

Sunset se levantó de su asiento y salió a ver que ocurría, pero apenas puso un pie fuera de la habitación, fue sujetada violentamente por una enorme mano, antes de ser estrellada contra una pared, al alzar la vista se topó con el rostro sonriente de Bane.

-Sería tan fácil acabar contigo ahora, pero el espectáculo pronto comenzara-siseo malignamente, lanzando un golpe contra Sunset y dejándola inconsciente, para luego mirar a las hermanas, quienes se quedaron temblando de miedo.

-¡Tu grandísimo hijo de perra!-bramo Lynn Jr. Lanzándose al ataque, pero fue sujetada muy fácilmente por el temible Bane.

-Que niña tan insolente, entonces eres tú quien comenzó con todo ese asunto de la mala suerte-acuso Bane, dejando a la deportista en shock y al resto de las hermanas asustadas-vamos niñas, tienen una cita con Vendetta y sus padres ya los están esperando-señalo con maldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Firebird…Firebird…Firebird…

Poco a poco, Sunset comenzó a volver en sí, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de su mentor-¿Qué? ¿Batman? ¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto confundida.

-Es lo que yo te iba a preguntar-señalo Batman y entonces Sunset abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Batman! ¡Bane esta en Gótica, me ataco por sorpresa y se llevó a esas chicas!-informo alarmada.

-Esas son malas noticia-reconoció Batman sabiendo que Bane no se tentaría el corazón con esas chicas-lo que significa que Vendetta pidió sus servicios-.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pueda ser ese sujeto?-pregunto Sunset.

Batman no respondió, mientras su hábil mente comenzaba a analizar todo lo que sabía hasta ahora y lo que Alfred averiguo de esa tal Lila López, por lo que pudo descubrir, aquella mujer simplemente desapareció de la faz de la Tierra una vez que adopto a ambos hermanitos, hecho que extraño al leal mayordomo, en especial cuando descubrió que los documentos que uso para poder adoptarlos eran verídicos o al menos eso demostraban en las primeras revisiones.

-Quienquiera que sea Vendetta una cosa es segura, se trata de alguien que es muy cercano a los Loud, alguien que atestiguo los maltratos que sufrió Lincoln por todo ese asunto de la mala suerte y que quiso protegerlo de todos esos daños, alguien que daría lo que fuera para protegerlo-conforme más lo pensaba, la respuesta aparecía ante sus ojos, aun le faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas para poder estar totalmente seguro.

-Mierda-gruño Sunset al asomarse al cuarto de Lisa-Bane destruyo todos los monitores y la computadora, lo que significa que no podremos ver los videos de vigilancia, estuve muy cerca de descubrir a ese tal Vendetta, pero la hermana inocente tiro soda en la misma y todo se perdió-.

Al escuchar eso, fue todo lo que Batman necesitaba saber-¡Eso es!-grito corriendo hacia la salida, seguido por Sunset.

-¿Qué ocurre Batman?-inquirió la peli fuego confundida.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicártelo, tenemos que ir cuanto antes a salvarlos, temo que están en un peligro más grande de lo que pensamos!-respondió Batman.

-Ok, pero no sabemos a dónde los llevo Bane-señalo Sunset.

-De hecho si lo sabemos, si Bane está trabajando junto con Vendetta, entonces ella va a querer que todo esto termine en el mismo lugar donde comenzó-explico Batman con tono tranquilo.

-¿Ella? ¿Estás diciendo que Vendetta es una chica?-pregunto Sunset.

-Y no cualquier chica, una de la clase más peligrosa-respondió Batman con tono serio y algo siniestro, dejando a su aprendiz confundida.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El lugar al que Batman se refería era el mismo estadio de béisbol donde Lynn provoco que su equipo perdiera y prefirió echarle la culpa a su hermano a aceptar que ella se había equivocado, trayendo consigo todo el asunto de la mala suerte.

Poco a poco, cada uno de los miembros de la familia comenzó a despertar y cuando lo hicieron, lo primero que vieron fue aquel maldito disfraz que obligaron a Lincoln a usar por tanto tiempo, solo que ahora estaba completamente maltratado, sin un ojo y su sonrisa fue torcida para parecer de una manera demencial.

-Veo que ya despertaron-dijo Bane cruzado de brazos-les doy un momento para que saluden a sus padres, estoy seguro de que ellos las extrañan tanto como ustedes-.

Fue cuando las hermanas se dieron cuenta de que sus padres también estaban en ese lugar, al principio se sintieron felices de verlos después de tanto tiempo, pero no paso mucho para que se dieran cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

-No-una voz distorsionada se escuchó y una figura hizo acto de aparición, vistiendo una sudadera negra con un gorro que ocultaba su rostro, pantalones oscuros y guantes del mismo color-ellos no se merecen eso, después de todo, ninguno de ellos entiende lo que es la familia-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Lana mirándolo con temor.

-Debo y puedo deducir que tú eres el misterioso Vendetta-señalo Lisa y la figura se rio.

-Bravo, aunque estoy profundamente decepcionada, esperaba que lo descubrieras desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ¿Qué se puede esperar de una subgenio que creo una ridícula teoría que solo provoco que el maltrato hacia el único varón de su familia aumentara?-pregunto de forma sarcástica.

-¡Déjenos ir!-suplico Luan asustada.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto?-cuestiono Luna mirándola con enojo y Vendetta la vio fijamente.

-¿Por qué me llamaste "subgenio"?-pregunto Lisa sintiéndose terriblemente ofendida por ese concepto.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Lo hago para castigarlos por todo el daño que le hizo al pobre Lincoln, un gran hermano, el cual siempre lo daba todo por ustedes y ¿Qué recibió al final? Que lo trataran como menos que escoria, como una porquería, todo porque esta mocosa no fue capaz de reconocer que fracaso-señalo Vendetta mirando a Lynn, quien le gruño-cielos, eso demuestra el poco intelecto que tienes-.

-¡Ya verás cuando me suelte! ¡Te voy a romper todo lo que se llama cara!-amenazo Lynn, recibiendo una cachetada de parte de Vendetta.

-¡No me vengas con amenazas mocosa estúpida! ¡Que ahora mismo, quien tiene todas las cartas soy yo misma!-aseguro Vendetta-pero no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, por mucho que quisiera prolongar su caída tengo que darme prisa, él ya viene en camino y si logra llegar a tiempo entonces me veré en problemas-.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, mientras yo esté aquí-aseguro Bane.

-Cierto, por eso tu mejor que nadie debe saber que no sería inteligente de mi parte quedarme para verte enfrentarlo-señalo Vendetta.

-Eso es cierto-reconoció Bane.

Vendetta sonrió o al menos, así fue como los demás Loud lo sintieron-Muy bien, pero antes de terminar con su miseria quiero que sepan una última cosa, no tienen que preocuparse por Lincoln ni Lily, ya que ellos estarán bien, en especial conmigo como su tutora legal-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamaron todos.

-Oh sí, me convertí en su tutora legal hace algunos días, después de demostrarles lo calificada que estoy para serlo-señalo dándose la vuelta y mirando a los Loud con asco-no se preocupen, me los llevare lejos de ustedes, a un sitio donde puedan vivir sin miedo hacia ustedes, es una lástima que nunca los volverán a ver-siseo Vendetta sacando lo que parecía ser una pistola-ahora díganme ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en tener una bala en la cabeza?-pregunto con maldad.

De pronto, Bane se interpuso y detuvo algo en el aire con su mano-Ya está aquí-dijo viendo el Batí Boomerang en su mano y rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Vendetta volteo y miro al Dúo Dinámico aparecer ante ellos, de un salto, se colocaron frente a los dos criminales-Llegaste antes de lo planeado, Batman, aunque no debe sorprenderme, después de todo, como bien mencione antes, tú eres el único que podría detenerme-.

-Entonces ya debes saber que conozco tu verdadera identidad-señalo Batman y Vendetta solo asintió, al tiempo que se reía-muestra tu rostro y deja que tu familia vea quien eres-.

-Espere, literalmente ¿de qué está hablando?-pregunto Lori confundida.

-Si ¿Por qué dice que "su familia"?-pregunto Lola en iguales condiciones.

-Porque Vendetta es alguien muy cercano a ustedes, demasiado cercano diría yo y es quizás la persona más peligrosa de su familia-señalo Batman, al tiempo que Vendetta se quitaba el gorro, exponiendo un cabello color rubio, para luego quitarse la mascada negra que cubría su rostro y finalmente, los lentes oscuros.

Cuando finalmente quedó expuesta, el suelo tembló debido al impacto de las quijadas abiertas del resto de los Loud-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¡Porque no es simpática!-exclamo Luan.

-¿Acaso entramos a alguna otra dimensión y no me di cuenta?-pregunto Lisa.

-Lo que están viendo es la verdad absoluta, Vendetta es en realidad su segunda hija-dijo mirando a Lynn y a Rita-su hermana mayor después de Lora; Leni Loud-revelo Batman.

Efectivamente, Vendetta no era otra persona que Leni, cuya mirada siempre alegre o inocente estaba ausente en esos momentos, demostrando una fría y seria, así como también algo de admiración por Batman, ninguno de los Loud lograba comprender que estaba pasando, era ilógico que Leni fuera su acosadora, era algo totalmente absurdo.

-No lo es, porque Leni nunca ha sido una chica inocente-señalo Batman.

-O una retrasada, como la mayoría la consideraban-intervino Sunset y Batman la miro-solo digo la verdad-.

-Leni es de hecho el integrante más brillante de su familia, pero no es una persona a la que le guste destacar por ello, ella prefiere otras cosas, por eso siempre actuó de esa manera-explico Batman.

-Pero…pero…pero…esto no tiene sentido… ¿Leni es más lista que yo?-exclamo Lisa sintiendo que su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar.

-No puedo creerlo, realmente creí que tenías potencial, un gran potencial-gruño Leni mirando a su hermana con desprecio, al igual que el resto de la familia-pero es cierto, yo fui quien estuvo detrás de todo, fui yo quien los delato ante la policía, fui yo quien los ha estado acosando en todo este tiempo y fui yo quien envió esas falsas fotografías, videos y demás a ti querido papá-señalo con malicia.

-¿Qué? ¿Todo eso es falso?-exclamo Lynn sorprendido y sin saber cómo sentirse.

Leni se rio-¡Claro que lo es, pero fue tan fácil hacerte creer a ti y a Lori que mamá tenía una aventura con Bobby, fue tan cómico!-declaro riéndose como si acabara de contar un chiste.

-¡Leni! ¿Cómo pudiste?-cuestiono Rita llorando.

-¡Eso mismo debería preguntarles yo! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle todo ese daño a Linky creyendo en la estúpida superstición de Lynn? Al principio no hice nada porque esperaba que todo se resolviera, tal como Lincoln lo hacía, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, vi que no era sí y de seguir por ese rumbo, el pobre habría muerto, por eso tuve que tomar medidas drásticas-.

Leni recuerda cuando hizo la llamada al DPG, así como también la enorme calma que mostro en todo momento, para después pasar a la actuación de la angustia, el miedo y la confusión, es decir, el rostro que su familia ya conocía, teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo cuando Lynn golpeo salvajemente a Lincoln en la jefatura, tras eso comenzó con su plan, ella hacia las llamadas y enviaba todo tipo de información genuina o falsa para aumentar la repulsión hacia su propia familia, sin embargo, siendo increíblemente lista logro encontrar evitar añadirse a esa ecuación con su papel de niña inocente y tonta, mientras que en secreto usaba a sus abogados para conseguir la tutoría de Lincoln y Lily, presentándose como Lila López, consiguiendo la firma de su abuelo Albert tras drogarlo con una pastilla que lo saco de balance, no le agrado hacerlo, pero era necesario.

-Cariño… ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? Solo tendrías que haber hablado con nosotros y…-Leni le apunto con la pistola a su madre.

-¿Y qué? ¿Me habrían hecho caso o solo me seguirían creyendo la misma tonta de siempre? Debo admitirlo, interprete tan divinamente mi papel de chica ingenua que estuve a punto de creérmelo, tanto como el pobre Linky interpreto ese papel de "mala suerte", no son una familia, nunca lo fuimos y por eso deben pagar-siseo Leni mirándolos con odio.

-¡Sabes que no voy a dejarte hacer eso!-declaro Batman dando un paso al frente, lo que provoco que Bane se colocara ante él.

-Por eso me contrato a mí-señalo sonriendo de manera cruel.

-Como bien mencione antes Batman, no quería llegar tan lejos, en el fondo esperaba que pudiéramos haber sido la familia de siempre ¡Acabalo!-ordeno Leni.

-¡Será un placer!-Bane activo el Venom y su masa muscular aumento.

Batman y Firebird se colocaron en guardia, la peli fuego sabía que esto no iba a ser sencillo, tratándose de Bane una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo nunca lo era-Yo me encargare de él, tu ve tras Leni-indico Batman y fue cuando Sunset se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba escapando.

-¡Entendido!-Sunset comenzó a correr, pero Bane se interpuso en su camino.

-¡No irás a ningún lado mocosa!-declaro lanzando un puñetazo que Sunset esquivo por muy poco, fue cuando Batman apareció y le dio una patada en la cara al titán-¡Bien, entonces que así sea!-acepto Bane colocándose en guardia y Batman lo hizo también, mientras los Loud solo se quedaban observando lo que pasaba, preguntándose a donde había ido Leni y que pasaría con sus otros dos hijos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Leni llego hasta el estacionamiento, ya casi estaba por subir al auto en el que llegaron, cuando de pronto Sunset apareció frente a ella-No irás a ningún lado rubiecita-dijo retadoramente.

-¡Esto no era de su incumbencia y aun no lo es, no se metan en mi camino!-exigió Leni apuntándole con el arma.

-¡Dime donde están tus dos hermanos antes de que decida ponerme ruda contigo!-ordeno la peli fuego.

-¡Jamás!-Leni jalo el gatillo y comenzó a disparar contra Sunset, quien esquivaba los disparos moviéndose con mucha agilidad, para de una patada arrebatarle el arma-¡Mira rubia, no quiero…!-Sunset no pudo terminar, ya que Leni le dio un golpe al rostro.

-¡Estoy cansada de decir que no soy la ingenua que todos creyeron!-escupió sonriendo.

-Muy bien, en ese caso comenzare a tomarte en serio-acepto Sunset colocándose en guardia también.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Batman mantenía una difícil contienda contra Bane, el cual le dio un golpe que lo estrello contra uno de los postes de luz, lastimando su espalda, más logro reaccionar para esquivar el siguiente golpe de Bane, mismo que termino por partir en dos dicho poste.

En cuanto se levantó, el Caballero de la Noche lanzo uno de sus lazos para amarrar a Bane, pero este se liberó sin problema alguno con un poco de su fuerza-¡No podrás vencerme usando simples juguetes!-declaro Bane y Batman dio un salto, enredando sus piernas en el cuello de Bane, para de una maniobra derribarlo.

El grandulón volvió a levantarse, pero Batman repitió la maniobra para dejarlo en el suelo, pero cuando Batman iba a darle otro golpe, Bane lo embistió y lo estrello contra las gradas, levantándolo de su traje y alzándolo sobre sus brazos.

-¡Esta vez voy a asegurarme de romperte por completo!-sentencio Bane preparándose para cumplir con su amenaza, pero Batman reacciono y empleando las púas de sus guantes, corto la manguera que conectaba su cabeza al control del Venom, en su distracción, Batman aprovecho para darle un golpe en la cara con su talón, logrando que lo soltara.

La manguera comenzó a chorrear el Venom por todo el lugar, mientras Batman aterrizaba en pie-¿Crees que se acabó? ¡Ahora mismo voy a demostrarte tu error!-siseo lanzándose al ataque.

Sabiendo lo peligroso que Bane aún era, Batman rápidamente tomo dos Bati Boomerangs y los clavo en el suelo, justo donde estaba derramado el Venom, espero un momento y cuando Bane estuvo en posición, los activó, liberando una descarga eléctrica que golpeo a Bane con mucha fuerza.

El mercenario lanzo un grito de dolor, pero aun así resistió todo lo que pudo, hasta que finalmente cayó de rodillas y por fin por completo, quedando inconsciente, el Caballero de la Noche pudo respirar tranquilo e ir en ayuda de su pupila.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Leni dio un salto y un giro, atacando con una patada, misma que Sunset detuvo en el aire, para después darle ella una por la espalda, en el momento en que Leni cayó, Sunset dio un salto y subiendo sobre ella le dio un golpe con fuerza para noquearla, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el rostro de la rubia salió disparado por los aires.

-¿Qué mierda?-exclamo asustándose, al ver que solo había una pantalla, lo que demostraba que esa chica era un robot.

La pantalla se encendió y la imagen de Leni, sentada en un asiento de avión hizo acto de aparición-Hola, si están viendo esto quiere decir que Batman triunfo, aun con la ayuda de Bane, fue una buena idea que tuviera un plan de respaldo, demostrando una vez más que soy el miembro más brillante de la familia, para cuando vean esto ya me habré ido de Gótica y hasta del país, llevándome conmigo a Linky y Lily, pues ahora que soy su tutora legal puedo decidir qué es lo mejor para ellos y he decidido llevármelos lejos de esa familia tan desgraciada, quien hizo caso a las tonterías de una pésima perdedora-suspiro-no se preocupen, gracias a mi intelecto he conseguido un buen trabajo que nos ayudara a mantenernos, además de un sitio donde vivir, estaremos muy bien y ya no tendrán que preocuparse por la mala suerte-gruño con sarcasmo-internamente esperaba que las cosas terminaran diferente, en serio…nunca quise que esto concluyera de esta forma…pero…no me dejaron opción…adiós para siempre…y espero que cuando nuestros padres salgan de prisión sean mejores de lo que han sido…y a mis pequeñas Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa…las voy a extrañar…en serio…lamento que Linky y Lily no se despidan de ustedes, pero como ven, ellos están dormidos en estos momentos-la cámara enfoco a ambos hermanos, quienes dormían cómodamente en sus asientos-y Batman…yo en serio lo admiro…ojala nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias-y con eso, el video termino.

Sunset no supo que pensar y fue cuando Batman apareció, aunque el Caballero de la Noche vio todo el video, ahora tenía que darle la noticia al resto de la familia.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bati Cueva**

Después de que la policía arrestara a Bane y a los padres de los Loud, así como también el abuelo Albert recogiera a sus nietas, el Dúo Dinámico volvió a su base, en cuanto lo hizo, Sunset comenzó a revisar el historial de los últimos vuelos, no le tomo mucho encontrar el que tomo Leni.

-Parece que se dirige a Europa y no se necesita ser un genio para saber a dónde-señalo la peli fuego-si vamos en el Bati Avión podríamos…-.

-Olvídalo-indico Batman.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tal vez esto sea lo mejor para ellos, en especial para Lincoln y Lily; esa familia que antes era tan unida ya no es lo que solía ser, no lo ha sido desde que Lynn Jr. Comenzó con ese asunto de la mala suerte-explico Batman.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Casa Loud**

Tras los sucesos ocurridos paso una semana, los padres volvieron a prisión, donde ahora vivían arrepintiéndose por no haberle puesto un alto a la tontería de la mala suerte y creer ciegamente en la teoría de Lisa.

_**La familia está completamente rota, tomara su tiempo para que se repare y eso es algo que Leni sabe a la perfección, por eso se marchó con sus dos hermanos menores y aunque no fue del modo correcto, todo es legal, realmente es la tutora legal de ambos, mientras sus hermanas tendrán que hacerse cargo de las más pequeñas, sus vidas ya nunca serán iguales.**_

Lori, Luna y Luan se estaban alistando para ir a trabajar, el abuelo las iba a ayudar económicamente, pero ellas debían sacar adelante a sus hermanas por su propio esfuerzo, mientras que Lynn estaba parada frente a sus estante de trofeos, viéndolo fijamente, para de la nada lanzarlo contra el suelo, tirando cada uno de ellos y comenzando a destruirlos con rabia.

Lucy siguió con sus poemas llenos de melancolía y tristeza, en especial ahora que perdieron a tres hermanos, Lana y Lola se veían sumamente tristes, pero trataban de darse apoyo mutuamente y Lisa…ella destruyo el documento donde escribió aquella ridícula teoría que termino por provocar el repudio de Lincoln.

_**Tal vez puedan volver a ser la familia que alguna vez fueron, pero tal vez no y no creo que Leni vaya a ser del todo feliz, todo lo que hizo fue por su hermano menor, pero ella sabe que al hacerlo destruyo por completo a la familia que amaba.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Europa**

**París Francia**

En un edificio departamental, Leni arropaba a Lincoln y se dispuso a volver a su cuarto tras darle un beso en la frente-Buenas noches Linky-.

-Buenas noches y Leni…muchas gracias por salvarme de esos monstruos y mostrarme el error que cometía al justificarlos-agradeció Lincoln, ya que Leni se encargó de abrir sus ojos, pero quizás lo hizo demasiado bien.

-No hay problema Linky, descansa, recuerda que mañana inicias tu primer día de clases-dijo Leni retirándose y yendo a su habitación, donde Lily dormía tranquilamente en su cuna.

Sentándose en su cama, Leni reviso algunos documentos y diseños de moda que debía entregar en su trabajo, pero no podía concentrarse del todo en ellos…

_**Si de algo sirve, yo le creí, cuando dijo que en realidad nunca quiso llegar tan lejos y habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas que la familia volviera a ser lo que había sido antes**_

Tomando una foto donde salía toda la familia sonriendo y feliz, Leni la miro un momento y con mucha tristeza la guardo, derramando silenciosas lágrimas de resignación.

**Caso Cerrado**

**Epilogo**

Mientras Leni lloraba, una mariposa negra apareció y se introdujo en la lapicera que estaba usando, envolviéndola en un manto oscuro y provocando que alzara la vista-"Maestra del Diseño, yo soy Hawk Moth y hoy te ayudare a que logres tu máxima obra maestra, aquella donde todos se convertirán en una gran familia feliz"-un nuevo villano estaba por atacar París, dependería de Ladybug y Catnoir detenerlo, pero esa es otra historia.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una familia destruida por una ridícula creencia y un lazo que no se puede saber si se reparara o no"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=OSxcIb0xclg)**

**Deshonra, desgracia  
En su mirada se ve la maldad  
Deshonra, mentira  
Desgracia, vergüenza  
Trajo problemas en cuanto llegó**

**Deshonra, mentira  
Desgracia, vergüenza  
Un forastero se irá  
En su mirada se ve la maldad  
Te veremos, hasta luego  
Vete a otro lugar  
Deshonra, mentira  
Desgracia, vergüenza  
Lánzate lejos, traidor  
Trajo problemas en cuanto llegó  
Nos veremos, hasta luego**

**Él creció con rencor  
Indefenso y sin amor  
Déjenlo ya marchar  
Mas nunca lo olviden, perdón no tendrá**

**Pues él no es del clan  
Nunca ha sido de nuestro clan  
Él no es del clan, no es de aquí**

**Nos mintió alguien más  
Pero no esta vez  
Pues él tiene la marca de Scar  
Y sabemos que nunca será del clan**

**Él no es del clan  
Deshonra, desgracia  
Deshonra, desgracia  
Deshonra**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Sombra 02, Tenzalucard123, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Gokash Z, Espadachín de la Luz, Nahuel836, El Monitor, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	28. Los Payasos Asesinos del Espacio Exterio

"_**Una denuncia de maltrato infantil sobre un chico de 11 años comenzó todo, pues el joven había sufrido por culpa de la ridícula acusación de una de sus hermanas mayores sobre que él traía mala suerte, lo que provoco que todos en su hogar lo trataran como si fuera una paria, hasta que finalmente los denunciaron y arrestaron, pero su tormento no termino ahí, ya que tanto los padres como las hermanas estaban siendo acosadas por un misterioso individuo llamado Vendetta, el cual contrato los servicios de Bane cuando las hermanas pidieron ayuda a Batman, en el encuentro final, se revelo que Vendetta era una de las hermanas de esa familia, siendo la segunda hija, Leni Loud, quien les revelo como orquesto su plan para salvar a su hermano y a su hermana menor de aquella familia de ignorantes, Batman detuvo a Bane, pero el daño que esa familia se hizo ya estaba hecho y perdieron a tres miembros de la misma por una ridiculez"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

** www. youtube watch? v=ntXL20i12Fc**

_**Un grupo de extraterrestres con apariencia de payasos llega al planeta Tierra, específicamente al pueblo **__**estadounidense**__** de Crescent Cove. Cuando la nave aterriza toma la forma de una carpa de **__**circo**__**. Dos jóvenes que estaban en los alrededores, Mike Tobacco y Debbie Stone, ven la nave y van a investigar. Los jóvenes son atacados por los payasos, pero logran escapar. Después del ataque sufrido, los jóvenes van al pueblo a alertar a la gente del peligro que acecha. Cuando van a informar a la **__**policía**__**, la historia de los jóvenes es oída con incredulidad por el sargento Mooney, creyendo que la pareja está haciendo una broma. Otro policía, Dave Hanson, tampoco cree la historia de los dos. La actitud de Hanson, sumado al hecho de ser la ex pareja de Debbie, molesta a Mike. **_

_**Mientras tanto, los extraterrestres atacan al pueblo, y atrapan a la gente en unos capullos con la apariencia de **__**algodón de azúcar**__**. Los payasos utilizan inusuales métodos para atacar a sus víctimas: sombras de animales, **__**sabuesos**__** hechos con **__**globos**__**, pistolas de **__**palomitas de maíz**__** y pistolas de rayos láser que lucen como armas de juguete. El aspecto inocente de las armas no advierte a la gente del peligro hasta que es demasiado tarde. **_

_**Cuando el oficial Hanson ve a un grupo de gente ser devoradas por la sombra de un **__**tiranosaurio**__** creada por uno de los payasos, comienza a creer la historia de la pareja y decide ayudarlos. Los hermanos Terenzi, que trabajan conduciendo un camión de **__**helados**__**, se unen al grupo después de ver el peligro de las criaturas. El sargento Mooney es atacado por uno de los payasos que estaban en la comisaría, siendo asesinado por el extraterrestre. **_

_**Cuando Debbie es capturada por los payasos, Hanson, Mike y los hermanos Terenzi, van a la nave espacial para rescatarla. Cuando están dentro de la nave descubren por qué los payasos secuestraban a la gente: los capullos que aprisionaban a las víctimas transformaban la **__**carne**__** en un líquido que luego era bebido por los payasos con una pajita. **_

_**Cuando Debbie es liberada de una esfera que la aprisionaba, los protagonistas deben enfrentarse a un payaso gigante que parece ser el líder de los extraterrestres. El oficial Hanson acaba con el payaso gigante destruyendo su nariz (la única debilidad de los payasos). La explosión del payaso gigante destruye también la nave, pero los protagonistas logran sobrevivir. Al final, Debbie les pregunta si están a salvo y su novio dice que sí, pero unos pasteles caen sobre ellos. **_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso 17**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso 17 Los Payasos Asesinos del Espacio Exterior**

**(Nota: no me puedo acostumbrar al título de esa película, simplemente no me acostumbro)**

**( www. youtube watch? v=71isYQJtfeQ)**

**Los payasos asesinos te divertirán  
Entre trucos y sonrisas no sospecharas  
Imaginas que engrasamos ya la cuerda floja  
¡Hay! Que tonto equilibrista, la cuerda ya está rota  
¡Corran, corran!  
Sálvense quien pueda  
¡Corran, corran!  
Corran por su vida  
El león se escapó  
El trapecista de 20 metros se cayó  
¿Quién ha visto al domador?  
El león se lo tragó**

**¡Crash! ¡bum! ¡Saz!  
Los payasos asesinos te divertirán  
Entre trucos y sonrisas no sospecharas  
Las llaves de los candados no serán las mismas  
Acaso el escapista morirá de asfixia  
Los payasos asesinos te divertirán  
Entre trucos y sonrisas no sospecharas  
Imaginas que engrasamos ya la cuerda floja  
¡Hay! Que tonto equilibrista la cuerda ya está rota  
¡Corran, corran!  
Sálvense quien pueda  
¡Corran, corran!  
Corran por su vida  
El tigre se escapó  
El hombre bala en mil pedazos estalló  
¿Quién ha visto al mago trous?  
¡Creo que desapareció!**

Batman y Firebird recibieron un llamado del comisionado Gordon para que acudieran cuanto antes al DPG, una vez que llegaron, el fiel aliado y amigo del Caballero de la Noche le informo sobre una situación que estaba ocurriendo en el pueblo de Crescent Cove.

-No estamos seguros de que se trate, pero creí que sería mejor que lo vieras y me dieras tu punto de vista-dijo sacando una cinta de video que fue enviado por el oficial Hanson, mismo que vivía en ese mismo pueblo.

Gordon puso el video y lo que vieron fue algo sumamente extraño, en un principio todo parecía normal, un grupo de personas estaba parada en una esquina del pueblo esperando el autobús que los llevaría a sus casas, cuando de pronto, un payaso hizo acto de aparición.

-Que sujeto tan horrible-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos, de pronto, lo que vieron fue algo que nunca se imaginaron.

Ya que el payaso creaba figuras de sombra con sus manos, todo parecía estar bien, hasta que de la nada formo la de un Tyrannosaurio Rex, el cual rugía y abriendo sus fauces, se tragó a todas esas personas, mientras el payaso se reía de forma divertida y sádica ante lo que acababa de hacer.

-Eso no es algo normal-dijo Gordon-hemos recibido muchos videos de ese mismo tipo, en varios de ellos salen payasos que hacen cosas extrañas, atacaron a un guardia con pasteles ácidos que terminaron por derretir al pobre hombre-explico el comisionado.

Batman se acercó y tomo el video del reproductor-Es claro que algo más está ocurriendo en ese pueblo, lo investigaremos y nos haremos cargo del caso-aseguro Batman.

Gordon encendió un cigarro y fumo un poco-Te lo encargo viejo amigo, ya tenemos suficiente con un payaso homicida como para querer…-cuando abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos héroes estaba presente-uno de estos días voy a encontrar el modo de pegar sus pies al piso-aseguro algo molesto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bati Cueva**

Una vez que volvieron a su base, Batman comenzó a estudiar los videos con mucho detenimiento, descubriendo algunas pistas que le ayudaron a darse cuenta de a que se estaban enfrentando, la peli fuego estaba parada a su lado viendo los videos sin entender cómo era posible que esos sujetos hicieran cosas como esas.

-Es porque no son payasos de este mundo-revelo Batman-observa bien las formas de sus cuerpos, sus bocas son demasiado grandes y están llenas de colmillos, además de que sus manos también su en exceso grandes y tienen cuatro dedos en lugar de cinco-señalo el Caballero de la Noche.

-Entonces ¿Qué son?-pregunto Sunset y Batman hizo un acercamiento a uno de los videos donde un payaso le disparaba a un joven con un arma de rayos, misma que no parecía hecha en la Tierra y la peli fuego abrió mucho los ojos-no ¿en serio? ¿Crees que son extraterrestres?-inquirió sorprendida y confundida.

-Es posible, el Universo es demasiado grande y no conocemos a todas las especies que existan, es posible que ellos vengan de otro mundo y escogieron la Tierra por alguna razón-señalo Batman levantándose de su asiento-tenemos que ir a ese pueblo y detenerlos cuanto antes-.

Sunset noto la extraña actitud de su mentor, esto no era como otros casos en los cuales ellos pelearon, parecía que el Caballero de la Noche quería acabar con esos payasos lo más rápido posible, esa actitud le provoco cierto aire de temor.

-Batman ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Parece que estos tipos te inquietan más de lo normal-observo Sunset siguiéndolo al Bati Móvil.

-No son ellos los que me inquietan, me preocupa con quien puedan terminar encontrándose mientras estén aquí-reconoció Batman y Sunset comprendió casi al instante.

Al comprender lo que su mentor pensaba, un estremecimiento la golpeo, definitivamente no era un pensamiento para anda agradable-¡Hay que detenerlos cuanto antes!-apoyo la peli fuego subiendo al Bati Móvil y ambos se pudieron en marcha hacia su siguiente misión.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Crescent Cove**

Gracias a la increíble velocidad del Bati Móvil, no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al pueblo y como siempre, bajo el amparo de la noche, ahora solo debían buscar algún indicio que les indicara donde podrían estar esos payasos, pero al doblar en una esquina se dieron cuenta de un gran alboroto, donde un grupo de motociclistas eran atacados por dos de esos payasos, a uno de ellos le volaron la cabeza de un solo golpe.

Rápidamente, el Dúo Dinámico salió del Bati Móvil y se lanzaron a la batalla, tomando por sorpresa a los dos payasos, ambos los atacaron por el aire, pateándolos y derribándolos, pero no tardaron en levantarse y mirar al Dúo Dinámico con sonrisas sádicas, así como también burlonas.

-Como odio a los payasos-gruño Sunset.

-¡Ten cuidado, recuerda que ellos no son lo que aparentan!-indico Batman y Sunset asintió, colocándose en guardia.

El payaso más alto arremetió contra Batman, el cual le dio una patada en el estómago, misma que la criatura resistió sin mucho problema, lanzando un golpe contra Batman, quien lo esquivo a tiempo y el monstruo termino golpeando una pared, misma que rompió con un solo golpe.

La peli fuego tampoco iba nada bien, el payaso más pequeño se abalanzo contra ella y Sunset lo ataco con varios golpes, pero ninguno le hacia el menor daño, fue cuando el payaso intento morderla, más Sunset lo esquivo a tiempo y le lanzo varias de sus Shurikens, dándole en el rostro, pero sin lograr detener su avance.

Batman tomo un tubo de acero que se encontraba en el suelo y comenzó a golpear a su atacante con el mismo en la cabeza, pero este no parecía recibir un solo daño, la resistencia de aquellas criaturas era algo de temer.

Fue entonces cuando su atacante alargo sus brazos y lo envolvió con los mismos, levantándolo del suelo-¡Batman!-grito Sunset, cuando su atacante casi la atrapa también.

El payaso que tenía a Batman abrió sus fauces y se dispuso a devorarlo, Batman luchaba por liberarse, pero la fuerza de esa criatura era impresionante, fue cuando consiguió tomar uno de sus Bati Boomerangs y lanzándolo contra el payaso, se lo clavo justo en la nariz roja, reventándosela como si de un globo se tratara.

Ante eso, el payaso lanzo un rugido de dolor, soltando a Batman y comenzando a girar sobre su eje sin control alguno, para finalmente desaparecer en una pequeña explosión, dejando a su compañero en shock al ver eso.

-¡La nariz! ¡Su debilidad es la nariz!-indico Batman y Sunset asintió, mirando al payaso con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Round dos amigo horrendo-dijo tronándose los nudillos.

El payaso solo mostro los dientes de manera amenazadora y saco una pistola, misma que no dudo en usar contra Sunset, la cual rodo hacia un lado para esquivar el disparo, sorprendiéndose al ver que lo que eso hizo fue envolver un buzón en lo que parecía ser algodón de azúcar.

La criatura volvió a reírse y le apunto a la peli fuego de nuevo, pero ella se ocultó en la oscuridad, dejando confundido al payaso, que la buscaba por todos lados con una enorme confusión en su rostro, fue cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Batman, quien lo miraba con expresión tranquila.

Con un movimiento de su dedo, le indico que mirara hacia arriba, cuando el payaso lo hizo, Sunset salió de la nada y usando su pie derecho le aplasto la nariz con fuerza, provocando que lanzara un rugido de dolor, para después comenzar a girar y desaparecer, como ocurrió con su compañero.

-No son tan rudos una vez que descubres su debilidad-observo Sunset con una sonrisa.

-No creo que haya terminado, andando-indico Batman y ambos volvieron al Bati Móvil.

El Caballero de la Noche revisaba los registros de alienígenas que eran conocidos por los Linternas Verdes, mismos que fueron proporcionados gracias a John, uno de los miembros fundadores de la Liga de la Justicia, no paso mucho para que encontraran información de ellos.

-Son una raza depredadora, viajan de mundo en mundo para capturar las especies que habitan en esos planetas, para luego llevarlos a su nave, donde los cosechan y cuando están listos, después de pasar un tiempo en un capullo de algodón de azúcar, donde se disuelven y luego los beben-Sunset hizo una mueca de asco-¿Cómo esto puede ser tan tétrico y a la vez tan ridículo? Se nota que son payasos-.

-También dice que su cultura es dominada por un macho dominante, son sumamente avanzados en cierto modo, pero también siguen siendo primitivos en otro, los domina un payaso alfa, tal como ocurre con los gorilas-agrego Batman tras leer el informe sobre esa raza-son una de las razas más molestas del Universo para los Yautja-.

-No me sorprende, realmente no me explico cómo pueden existir-gruño Sunset-pero si eso es cierto ¿a cuantas personas habrán capturado desde que llegaron?-.

-No lo sé, pero no voy a permitir que sigan capturando a más, los atacaremos directamente en su hogar-dijo Batman y pisando el acelerador se dirigieron hacia donde el Caballero de la Noche suponía que estaba la nave.

Llegaron a donde solía ser un parque de diversiones, mismo que solo abría una vez al año, justo para las fiestas del 4 de Julio, el Dúo Dinámico descendió del auto y se encaminaron hacia el mismo, mientras la peli fuego observaba el lugar.

-Típico-señalo con fastidio.

Batman y Sunset avanzaron con mucha precaución, siempre atentos a cualquier posible sorpresa, no les tomo mucho encontrar la nave, misma que tenía un gran parecido a la carpa de un circo, pero Batman noto que algo raro había en ese lugar, para empezar, la carpa no tenía los soportes que normalmente deberían tener los sitios como ese, además de que tampoco había una taquilla de boletos.

-Andando y sé cuidadosa-indico Batman y Sunset asintió.

Ambos entraron a la carpa, descubriendo que efectivamente, no era lo que mostraba por fuera, sino que se trataba de una impresionante nave espacial, el Caballero de la Noche debía reconocerlo, realmente se veía muy tecnológica y muy al estilo cirquero, cualquiera que la viera creería que se trataba de algún tipo de acto novedoso o alguna nueva clase de circo.

Avanzando siempre con sumo cuidado y atentos a cualquier posible sorpresa, el Dúo Dinámico esperaban encontrar alguna pista que les dijera donde se encontraban las personas a las que capturaron para devorarlas, pero no había señal alguna de ellas o de los payasos.

-Esto no me agrada, siempre que esta todo en silencio es porque algo mucho peor va a ocurrir-gruño Sunset.

-Estas aprendiendo muy bien-felicito Batman y Sunset no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando de pronto, al pisar en un punto específico del piso, una trampilla se abrió y Sunset cayó por el mismo-¡Firebird!-exclamo Batman alarmado y corrió a ver lo que pasaba.

El Caballero de la Noche se dispuso a saltar al interior, cuando escucho la voz de Sunset-¡Estoy bien! Pero creo que querrás ver esto-informo la peli fuego.

Batman no necesito más y se lanzó por la trampilla, resbalándose por lo que parecía ser un tipo de tobogán, en serio esa nave era una caja de sorpresas y de las que más le desagradaban, del tipo de payasos, en serio, realmente odiaba a los payasos.

Cuando Batman llego al final del tobogán, cayó en lo que parecía ser una piscina llena de pelotas, de esas que luego hay en algunos restaurantes para que los niños jueguen y se diviertan mientras su comida esta lista, el Caballero de la Noche no tardo en ubicar a su aprendiz, quien miraba al frente con expresión de confusión absoluta, Batman dirigió su vista hacia donde ella miraba y lo que vio provoco que gruñera.

-Tiene que ser una broma-gruño mirando al frente.

Ya que ahí, sentadas en la orilla de la piscina se encontraban dos payasitas, quienes se miraron entre ellas, para luego ver al Dúo Dinámico y de manera extraña, inflaron sus pechos como si estos fueran globos, dirigiendo su vista hacia el Caballero de la Noche.

-Creo que tendremos que pelear con ella-señalo Sunset.

-No, si quisieran ya nos habrían atacado, creo que esta sociedad es más de los machos hacen todo y las hembras solo esperan para el momento de aparearse-señalo Batman con molestia, para luego dirigirse fuera de la piscina, seguido por Sunset, aunque antes de irse, la peli fuego miro a ambas payasas.

-No lo puedo creer, toda esta tecnología y sociedad avanzada, y sin embargo viven muy en las épocas antiguas-dijo negando con la cabeza y ambas payasas se vieron con confusión entre sí-en serio, aprendan un poco de historia-.

-Firebird-llamo Batman y la aludida fue tras su mentor.

Nuevamente, iniciaron la caminata sigilosa por aquella nave desconocida y algo perturbadora, afortunadamente, ya tenían cierta experiencia con ese tipo de situaciones, no les tomo mucho llegar hasta una sección donde había una gran cantidad de capullos hechos de algodones de azúcar.

-Parece que encontramos el salón de cosecha-observo Sunset.

Batman se acercó a la computadora principal y comenzó a investigar lo que pasaba, no le tomo mucho tiempo poder acceder, después de todo, la experiencia que tenía lidiando con todo tipo de amenazas, incluyendo de otros mundos le sirvió de mucho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-pregunto Sunset mirando con preocupación los capullos.

-Demasiado, me temo que ya no queda ningún ser con vida-revelo Batman con pena y es que efectivamente, los signos vitales de todas las víctimas estaban demasiado débiles, señal inequívoca de que no había nadie con vida.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-pregunto Sunset.

-Habrá que destruir todo este lugar, pero para hacerlo tendremos que enfrentarnos al líder de estos tipos-señalo Batman.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, los payasos que habitaban en esa nave comenzaron a salir de varias partes de la misma, mirando al Dúo Dinámico con expresiones hambrientas y sonrisas demenciales en sus rostros, la peli fuego rápidamente se puso en guardia.

-Por alguna razón creo que no será un problema-dijo colocándose en guardia y disponiéndose a entrar en acción, Batman también se puso en guardia, mientras los payasos sacaban todo tipo de armas para el combate.

-Recuerda cuál es su punto débil-indico Batman y la peli fuego asintió.

Los payasos arremetieron contra el Dúo Dinámico, quienes dispararon un par de ganchos al techo de la nave, elevándose para esquivarlos, una vez que estuvieron en posición les lanzaron bombas, mismas que al momento de explotar, provocando un destello de luz increíblemente poderoso, el cual los dejo ciegos por el momento, esa fue la oportunidad que ambos aprovecharon.

Mientras los payasos luchaban por recuperar la vista, el Dúo Dinámico comenzó el contraataque, tomándolos por sorpresa, los atacaron con sus armas para reventarles sus narices y que estos explotaran junto con ellas, uno de los payasos recupero la vista justo cuando Sunset le daba un puñetazo en la nariz, reventándosela y provocando que tuviera el mismo final que sus compañeros.

Batman también estaba cumpliendo con lo suyo, esquivando ágilmente a los que habían recuperado la visión, para luego atacar a todos, reventándoles las narices con sus armas o puños, un payaso intento tomarlo por sorpresa, pero Batman le dio un golpe que reventó su nariz.

-¡Seres como ustedes le dan mala fama a los payasos y a los extraterrestres!-declaro Sunset al darle una patada a dos de ellos para reventarles la nariz.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el Dúo Dinámico se viera rodeado, pero esta vez, los payasos mantenían su distancia, sabiendo que esos dos humanos no eran comunes, el Caballero de la Noche y la Fénix se prepararon para continuar con la batalla, cuando un potente rugido capto la atención de todos los presentes.

Los payasos miraron hacia un agujero que estaba en el techo y comenzaron a temblar de miedo, en especial cuando el rugido se hizo mucho más fuerte, rápidamente, los payasos corrieron a ocultarse y fue entonces que un payaso de gran tamaño hizo acto de aparición, el cual era bajado por unos hilos, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, el payaso se soltó de los mismos y miro a los dos humanos, rugiendo con ferocidad, debía medir al menos uno metros de altura, rugiendo con fuerza y dando pasos que estremecían el lugar, se acercó a donde estaba el Dúo Dinámico.

-Parece que encontramos al macho alfa-señalo Sunset con enfado y Batman solo guardo silencio, el payaso gigante rugió de nuevo y lanzo un golpe contra ambos, mismo que esquivaron saltando a lados opuestos.

El Dúo Dinámico comenzó a correr por los alrededores para confundir al payaso, el cual solo mostraba los dientes de manera amenazadora, lanzando un golpe hacia donde estaba Batman, quien logró esquivarlo al saltar hacia un lado.

Sunset tomo impulso y ataco al payaso, para su desgracia, este reacciono a tiempo y la atrapo en el aire-¡Mierda!-gruño, en especial cuando el monstruo se disponía a devorarla.

-¡Firebird!-grito Batman lanzando uno de sus ganchos hacia una especie de lámpara que estaba justo sobre el payaso, de un fuerte tirón hizo que cayera y aplastara la cabeza de su contrincante, provocando que soltara a Sunset, que aterrizo en pie, momento después, su mentor apareció-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-La vi cerca-reconoció Sunset, cuando el payaso los miro de nuevo-¿Cómo detenemos a este grandulón?-cuestiono.

-Ya solicite refuerzos-apenas Batman dijo eso, el Bati Móvil ingreso por una de las paredes, tomando por sorpresa a todos los payasos, en especial cuando el auto embistió a su líder y lo derribo.

Rápidamente, el Dúo Dinámico ingreso al Bati Móvil y el Caballero de la Noche se colocó frente al volante-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-pregunto Sunset confundida por lo que Batman haría.

Por toda respuesta, Batman activo el comando de voz-Inicia Modo de Batalla-indico y la computadora respondió…

-Inicia la Secuencia Modo de Batalla-informo la computadora y el Bati Móvil comenzó a transformarse, levantándose sobre su pare trasera, al tiempo que le surgían un par de piernas, así como también brazos y al final, una cabeza con ojos amarillos, similar a la máscara de Batman-Modo de Batalla Activado-.

-Santa mierda-gruño Sunset sorprendida-el Bati Móvil se convirtió en un tipo de Bat Bot-señalo sin dar crédito a lo que veía-¿Cómo es que nunca…?-.

-No había tenido necesidad de usarlo-respondió Batman, al tiempo que el payaso gigante se levantaba.

Los demás payasos solo se quedaron en silencio, esperando ver lo que pasaría a continuación, la pelea no tardo en comenzar, con el payaso lanzando un golpe contra el Bat Bot, mismo que el Caballero de la Noche detuvo con mucha facilidad, el monstruo lanzo un rugido de rabia, mismo que acallado cuando el Bat Bot le dio un puñetazo con fuerza al rostro, seguido por un gancho al hígado y una patada que lo hizo caer sobre los controles de su nave.

El payaso no tardo en volver a levantarse y rugiendo con rabia, arremetió de nuevo contra el Bat Bot, mismo que lo espero en posición de batalla, el payaso lanzo varios golpes con sus gigantes manos, mismos que el Bat Bot bloqueaba y contraatacaba con los suyos, dándole con fuerza en el rostro, pero sin lograr alcanzar la nariz.

Fue cuando el Bat Bot detuvo el brazo izquierdo del payaso y tomándolo desprevenido, comenzó a golpearlo con el mismo-¡No te pegues solo! ¡No te peques solo! ¡No te pegues solo!-repetía Sunset con una sonrisa maliciosa, ganándose una mirada seria de su mentor-¿Qué? Es todo un clásico-se defendió sonriendo.

Levantando al payaso sobre sí mismo, el Bat Bot lo lanzo contra una de las paredes, destruyéndola por completo, los payasos se vieron entre si sumamente alarmados, ya que con ese hueco en su pared no serían capaces de despegar de la Tierra, el Bat Bot entonces cruzo la misma, haciéndola un poco más grande, al tiempo que el jefe volvía a levantarse.

-Este tipo ya me está colmando la paciencia-gruño Sunset.

-Entonces es tiempo de que terminemos con esto-dijo Batman con tono serio y la peli fuego asintió.

El payaso lanzo un nuevo rugido, mostrando sus filosos dientes y arremetiendo una vez más contra el Bat Bot el cual detuvo su golpe con su mano, para después lanzarle un puñetazo con fuerza al rostro, volándole todos los colmillos y dejando al payaso sumamente aturdido.

Al momento en que el payaso volvió a mirar al Bat Bot, este le lanzo un nuevo golpe, dándole de lleno en la nariz y reventándosela por completo, provocando que quedara estático un momento, el suficiente para que Batman le dijera unas últimas palabras.

-La Tierra no es el bufet de nadie-gruño con seriedad y el payaso retrocedió por el tremendo golpe que recibió, comenzando a girar sobre su eje y desapareciendo en una explosión de más poder, pero no el suficiente para causar daño, los payasos que quedaron se horrorizaron al ver que su líder fue vencido y viéndose entre ellos optaron por escapar con valor, es decir, la retirada estratégica.

-Ese es el final para todos los payasos asesinos-dijo Sunset sonriendo, pero Batman no estaba del todo seguro.

El Dúo Dinámico llamo a las autoridades para que recogieran los cuerpos, tristemente, Batman tuvo razón, ninguna de las víctimas estaba viva, aunque vaya que se sorprendieron mucho al encontrar todo tipo de cuerpos, no solo de humanos, sino de perros, gatos, ratas, incluso de peces, estos tipos sí que tenían un bufet para ellos.

-Bueno, parece que esos sujetos se quedaron sin comer-señalo Sunset cruzada de brazos y viendo todo a distancia, mientras que Batman…

-Batman a la Atalaya, responde J'onn-pidió el Caballero de la Noche.

-"¿Qué ocurre Batman?"-pregunto J'onn sabiendo que su amigo no llamaba para saludar.

-Necesito que pongas sobre aviso a la Liga de la Justicia, hay un grupo de extraterrestres que deseo localizar antes de que alguien más lo haga-indico Batman y J'onn asintió, comenzando a informar a la Liga de la Justicia sobre la petición del Caballero de la Noche.

Sunset no necesitaba saber de qué hablaba su mentor, después de todo, aquella posibilidad era algo bastante aterrador para cualquiera…

**Caso Cerrado**

**Epilogo**

El grupo de payasos que quedo se ocultó en una cueva en lo profundo del bosque, en total sobrevivieron siete payasos, junto con las dos payasitas, todos con expresiones de confusión, sin saber que harían ahora que su líder fue destruido y que su nave estaba dañada y que seguramente los humanos ya tenían guardada.

El sonido de unas pisadas capto la atención de todos y buscaron entre la oscuridad la causa de esos sonidos, fue entonces que una risa se escuchó-Cielos, miren nada más lo que vine a encontrar, salí buscando a Pie Grande y termine encontrándome con la tribu perdida de los Payasos Manos Grandes, oh, esto parece ser el principio de una hermosa amistad-declaro el Guasón emergiendo de la oscuridad con su clásica y tenebrosa sonrisa, al tiempo que se reía de forma demencial, dejando a los payasos sorprendidos.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un grupo de invasores llego a la Tierra, pero ahora se han encontrado con el peor de los peores ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=71isYQJtfeQ)**

**Los payasos asesinos te divertirán  
Entre trucos y sonrisas no sospecharas  
Imaginas que engrasamos ya la cuerda floja  
¡Hay! Que tonto equilibrista, la cuerda ya está rota  
¡Corran, corran!  
Sálvense quien pueda  
¡Corran, corran!  
Corran por su vida  
El león se escapó  
El trapecista de 20 metros se cayó  
¿Quién ha visto al domador?  
El león se lo tragó**

**¡Crash! ¡bum! ¡Saz!  
Los payasos asesinos te divertirán  
Entre trucos y sonrisas no sospecharas  
Las llaves de los candados no serán las mismas  
Acaso el escapista morirá de asfixia  
Los payasos asesinos te divertirán  
Entre trucos y sonrisas no sospecharas  
Imaginas que engrasamos ya la cuerda floja  
¡Hay! Que tonto equilibrista la cuerda ya está rota  
¡Corran, corran!  
Sálvense quien pueda  
¡Corran, corran!  
Corran por su vida  
El tigre se escapó  
El hombre bala en mil pedazos estalló  
¿Quién ha visto al mago trous?  
¡Creo que desapareció!**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Draizen: **_quizás en un futuro, pero primero quiero hacer el de Transformers, Digimon y uno donde Drago vuelva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_una pequeña sorpresa que quise dejar al final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_a estas alturas ya es difícil, pero creo que tengo una idea, ya que este fic puede ser el prólogo para uno donde traiga de regreso al temible Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_y hemos llegado al principio del caso final, la hora de la aparición del peor payaso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_esa es una de las realidades que Batman conoce a la perfección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_creo que esos pobres quedarían sin habla cuando Batman les dijera que conoce sus identidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_y como Batman dijo, de los más peligrosos, aquellos que ocultan su verdadera naturaleza de una manera espectacular. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_si y espero que no la hagan villana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_Leni es una amante de la moda y Paris es la capital de la misma, así que no es raro que la escogiera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_aunque fue solo en ese breve instante, ya que hay otro problema y mucho más serio que una persona Akumatizada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Nahuel836, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Bowser30000000, Espadachín de la Luz, Gokash Z, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	29. El Rey de los Payasos Asesinos

"_**Un extraño suceso estaba ocurriendo en un pueblo, algo que dejo a Batman más que preocupado, pues una flota invasora compuesta por seres que se asemejaban a payasos estaban secuestrando personas para devorarlas en su nave espacial, y aunque esto era algo serio, al Caballero de la Noche le preocupaba una cosa aún más y era el hecho de que se toparan con el peor de todos, por lo que junto con Sunset se dieron a la tarea de detenerlos, descubriendo que a pesar de su avance tecnológico, su sociedad era dominada por un macho alfa, a quien desafiaron gracias a la función de Modo de Batalla del Bati Móvil, transformándolo en el Bat Bot, tras un encuentro contra el payaso líder, finalmente lo derrotaron y el resto de los payasos tuvieron que escapar, por desgracia, lo que Batman temía ocurrió y ahora esos payasos asesinos del espacio (en serio no me puedo acostumbrar a ello), están con el payaso más temible de todos los tiempos; el Guasón"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del caso final**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso Final El Rey de los Payasos Asesinos**

**( www. youtube watch? v=4wgbt8HL7TE)**

**When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same**

**I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily.**

**I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn on the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.**

**And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil  
I'm lying though my teeth!  
****Your tears are all the company I need**

**Traducción**

**Cuando el diablo está ocupado  
y la muerte algo más  
me llaman en su lugar por mi toque especial**

**Para los caballeros soy Miss Fortuna  
para la señoritas el premio  
llámenme como quieran  
de todos modos es igual**

**Soy la mosca en tu sopa  
soy la piedra en tu zapato  
soy el guisante bajo tu cama  
soy un golpe en toda la cabeza  
soy la piel con la que resbalas  
un pinchazo en cada cadera  
soy una espina en ti  
menéate y retuércete**

**Y están fácil cuando eres malvado  
Esta es la vida, ya ves  
el diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**

**lo hago porque soy malvado  
y lo hago todo gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

**Mientras haya niños para entristecer  
Mientras haya dulces que quitar  
mientras haya bolsillos que escoger  
mientras las abuelitas van bajando las escaleras**

**Ahí estoy yo  
siempre estoy por las esquinas  
Es un juego me alegra estar en él  
porque hay uno cada minuto**

**Y es tan fácil cuando eres malvado  
Esta es la vida, ya ves  
El Diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**

**Lo hago porque soy malvado  
y lo hago gratis  
Tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

**Yo doy mi lealtad a todo lo que es oscuro  
y yo prometo sobre mi alma maldita  
hacer como me dice Lord Belcebú  
que nunca ha visto un soldado como yo  
que no solo hace su trabajo  
sino que lo hace felizmente**

**Soy el miedo que te mantiene despierto  
esas sombras en la pared  
soy los monstruos que vendrán  
las pesadillas en tu cráneo**

**Soy una daga en tu espalda  
una vuelta de más en el estante  
en el sobresalto de tu corazón  
puntadas de dolor por sorpresa**

**Y es tan fácil cuando eres malvado  
así es la vida, ya vez,  
El Diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**

**Lo hago porque soy malvado  
y lo hago gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

**Y lo hago todo gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito  
Y lo hago todo gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

**Se hace tan solitario ser malvado  
lo que daría por ver una sonrisa por pequeña que fuera  
y nadie te ama cuando eres malvado**

**Estaba mintiendo  
tus lagrimas son la única compañía que necesito**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas tras el incidente con los Payasos Asesinos del Espacio Exterior, como Flash los llamo cuando se les informo lo que buscaban, algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia se dieron a la tarea de buscarlos, pero hasta el momento no había habido señal alguna de ellos, tanto era así que muchos miembros creyeron que los payasos o escaparon o fueron destruidos junto con su líder, más Batman no lo creía de ese modo.

El Caballero de la Noche estaba convencido de que la ausencia de esos monstruos solo significaba el principio de algo peor, hecho que resulto ser cierto en esa noche, cuando el Dúo Dinámico recibió un llamado de que un laboratorio químico acababa de ser robado, al llegar descubrieron a los ladrones, eran los mismos payasos asesinos, los cuales escapaban en el típico auto de payaso de tamaño pequeño, pero que de alguna manera estaba muy amplio por dentro.

-No puedo creer que esos tipos en serio hayan venido a robar aquí a Gótica-dijo Sunset en el asiento del copiloto.

Batman no respondía, él estaba convencido de que esos payasos no estaban robando ese laboratorio solo porque sí, había algo más en todo eso y los químicos que robaron debían darle una pista, pero primero debía averiguar cuáles fueron los que tomaron.

Los payasos se dieron cuenta de que los seguían y uno de ellos abrió la parte trasera del auto en el que iban, sacando una de sus armas, disparo contra el Bati Móvil, lo que provoco que Batman maniobrara para esquivar los disparos, hecho que consiguió muy a tiempo.

Otro payaso se unió y ambos comenzaron a disparar, pero por más que apuntaban, el Caballero de la Noche demostraba ser un conductor por excelencia, no le costaba mucho maniobrar para esquivar los disparos, fue entonces que llego el turno de ellos de atacar.

Activando los ganchos frontales, mismos que se dispararon y sujetaron el auto de los payasos del espacio, provocando que se detuvieran de golpe, pero aun no estaban vencidos, rápidamente, el conductor o mejor dicho, la conductora piso el acelerador, pero nada lograban hacer, fue entonces que el payaso más pequeño del grupo hizo algo drástico, arrojo la caja con los químicos que robaron hacia el Bati Móvil, estrellándola justo contra el capo del auto.

-¿Qué mierdas?-exclamo Sunset y los payasos aprovecharon ese momento para escapar, ya que en esa distracción, cortaron las sogas, el Dúo Dinámico salió para revisar el contenido de la caja-después de todas las molestias que se tomaron por robarlos, ahora simplemente lo abandonan, no tiene sentido, además, pensé que ellos buscaban comida-observo la peli fuego.

-Y eso es precisamente lo que ellos quieren, esto fue obra de alguien más y temo saber de quién se trata-señalo Batman con seriedad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En una feria abandonada de la ciudad, los payasos llegaron hasta la misma, estacionaron su auto y se adentraron a la casa de la risa, donde fueron recibidos por su nuevo líder, el cual los estaba esperando sentado en un trono con caras de payasos.

Los payasos se vieron entre si y empujaron al más pequeño para que le diera la noticia, durante sus estancia en la Tierra habían logrado aprender el idioma de los humanos-Casi teníamos lo que nos pidió…pero tuvimos un pequeño problema, aun así…logramos traerle esto-dijo entregándole un vaso precipitado con un líquido azul-sé que no es mucho, pero…-.

-No es mucho-dijo su jefe-es NADA-bramo lanzando el vaso contra el suelo y rompiéndolo en pedazos, derramando su contenido, al tiempo que los payasos se acurrucaban temblando de miedo, con excepción del más grande que había en ese momento-perdedores, todos ustedes, una deshonra para lo que significa ser un payaso asesino, en serio, no me explico cómo pueden tener tecnología tan avanzada y ser unos fracasados…-.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!-bramo el payaso más grande-¡Desde que nos encontraste en ese bosque nos has estado tratando como si fuéramos tus esclavos y francamente ya me tienes harto!-declaro acercándose hacia donde estaba su nuevo líder-¡Tal vez te veas como nosotros, pero sigues siendo un simple humano y no veo razón alguna para no devorarte como tal!-el resto de los payasos se vieron entre sí al escuchar esas palabras tan acertadas.

-Ah ¿Qué será de este universo si los payasos asesinos son todos como ustedes?-pregunto su jefe sin inmutarse ante la amenaza del grandulón.

-¡Nos hace robar todo tipo de tonterías terrestres, pero no nos deja alimentarnos de los humanos! ¡No nos dice sus planes, si es que los tiene!-los payasos poco a poco comenzaron a mostrarse cada vez más molestos, en especial porque su nuevo líder no los dejaba cazar humanos, en su lugar cazaban solo animales, pero no era lo mismo-¡Ya es tiempo de que el más fuerte y temible tome el mando!-aseguro con furia.

-Si tu insistes-fue cuando su jefe saco un arma, si bien no parecía la gran cosa, él conocía el punto débil de los payasos del espacio, pero no era todo, también les había demostrado que tenía un arsenal lleno de armas que la corporación Luthor gentilmente les presto sin que Lex lo supiera o en palabras simples, las robaron, armas diseñadas para dañar a cualquier forma de vida alienígena.

Al ver eso, el payaso fornido se arrepintió de todo lo que dijo e hizo, comenzando a retroceder asustado-Oye…jefe…no…se lo tome tan en serio…solo estaba bromeando-aseguro preocupado, mientras el resto de los payasos se agrupaban por el miedo que sentían.

Su líder se levantó y apunto a la nariz del payaso, provocando que temblara más, pero justo cuando disparo, simplemente salió una bandera con la palabra "Bang", escrita en la misma, dejando a todos confundidos.

-Yo también-aseguro su jefe riéndose y los payasos no pudieron evitar reírse un poco, en serio ese tipo encajaba perfectamente en su grupo, las risas inundaron el lugar, cuando de pronto, su jefe volvió a jalar el gatillo y la bandera se disparó, atravesando al payaso justo en la nariz, para luego salir por su cabeza, dejando a los demás payasos en shock.

El payaso rugió de dolor, antes de comenzar a girar y a reírse, pues no solo recibió el disparo, sino también una buena dosis de gas de color verde que comenzó a hacer que riera sin control, hasta finalmente desaparecer en una explosión, para espanto de los demás.

-Oh…vaya, era en serio-dijo el Guasón revelándose ante sus secuaces, los cuales volvieron a temblar de miedo-así es como se deben hacer las cosas por aquí-señalo mirando a los payasos del espacio-¿saben amigos? Si quieren quedarse en la Tierra y ser reconocidos como verdaderos payasos homicidas deben tener en cuenta algunas cosas; la ciudad, las reglas y sobretodo, como lidiar con Batman-al escuchar eso, los payasos se vieron entre sí-¡Pero no se preocupen, me he bronceado, he descanso y estoy listo para enseñarles cómo hacerle travesuras a esta buena ciudad!-declaro saltando hacia donde estaban los payasos.

-Eso suena…genial…jefe-dijo una de las payasitas.

-Claro que es genial, querida, después de todo ¿Qué puede ser más divertido que llenar todas esas caras serias con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa?-pregunto mirándolos y sonriendo como solo él podía hacerlo-su tecnología nos ayudara a poder esparcir mi fantástico gas a nivel mundial, pero como fallaron en traer los químicos que necesitaba, lo que significa que Batman ya estará al tanto de todo, tendremos que improvisar un poco y ya que su nave fue destruida, necesitaremos encontrar algún medio de transporte que nos permita esparcir el gas por el mundo entero, dime mi buen amigo-dijo acercándose a un payaso que usaba lentes como parte de su disfraz entre los humanos-¿sabes quién tiene alguna que nos pueda ser de utilidad?-.

-Lo investigare-dijo el payaso acercándose a una computadora y comenzando a buscar la nave que cumpliera con todos los requisitos que su nuevo jefe pedía, no le tomo mucho encontrar al menos tres lugares con naves que tenían lo que necesitaba-estos sitios tienen el tipo de aeronave que necesita jefe-.

El Guasón se acercó y comenzó a revisarlos, todos y cada uno de ellos con detalle-No, aburrido, creo que nos quedaremos con el tercer sitio, mismo que se encuentra en una zona militar-señalo sonriendo.

-¿No será algo arriesgado?-pregunto la segunda payasa-las armas terrestres son más peligrosas de lo que creíamos-.

-Oh sí, pero eso lo volverá más divertido-expreso el Guasón sonriendo cruelmente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bati Cueva**

Mientras Sunset realizaba algunos ejercicios, Batman se encontraba trabajando en la computadora, revisando toda la información que obtuvo de los químicos que esos payasos robaron del laboratorio, al final resulto que sus sospechas eran correctas, todos esos químicos eran para crear el mortal gas de la risa del Guasón.

-Parece que el Guasón y esos payasos finalmente se conocieron-dijo Alfred acercándole una charola.

-Eso era precisamente lo que me preocupaba que ocurriera, el Guasón ya es de por si demasiado peligroso, pero con la tecnología de esos payasos es imposible saber lo que se propone a hacer-dijo Batman preocupado.

-Es una suerte que hayamos impedido que robara lo que necesitaba para fabricar su gas-señalo Sunset sin dejar de entrenar.

-No lo subestimes Sunset, el Guasón ya ha demostrado ser capaz de crear ese gas con cualquier cosa que tenga a la mano-señalo Batman-de ese modo ha conseguido escapar muchas veces de Arkham, ya que nadie puede creer que sea capaz de crearlo con cosas tan simples como objetos que se encuentran en un armario de limpieza-.

-Si eso es cierto y puede crearlo con lo que quiera ¿Por qué motivos quiso que esos payasos robaran los químicos?-pregunto Sunset acercándose a su mentor.

-No estoy seguro, con él nunca puedes estar seguro de nada, lo mejor será que vayamos a buscarlo cuanto antes, si esos payasos han descubierto lo demente que el Guasón puede ser, entonces no me sorprendería que lo hayan convertido en su nuevo líder-gruño Batman.

-Cielos, el Guasón es más demente que toda una raza de payasos psicópatas, eso es muy impresionante y bastante aterrador-dijo Sunset mirando una fotografía del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Militar Ciudad Gótica**

Una base que se ubicaba a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, misma que era la instalación donde un nuevo tipo de aeronave se encontraba bajo resguardo, los guardias de la entrada se mostraban algo aburridos por la tranquilidad de la noche, a veces ser soldado era bastante cansado.

De pronto, una música capto su atención, lo curioso es que se trataba de música circense, hecho que los extraño mucho, pero no tanto como el hecho de que una payasita peli roja hizo acto de aparición, la payasita los saludo de manera amistosa, sonriéndoles de forma coqueta, los oficiales se vieron confundidos ante eso, pero entonces, aquella payasita inflo sus pechos como si fueran globos, provocando que ambos soldados babearan por aquella visión y en su distracción, fueron atacados por otro par de payasos, quienes les dispararon y los atraparon con lazos de colores, quisieron hacerlo con sus capullos para comerlos, pero el Guasón les dijo que no lo hicieran.

-No se come cuando se está trabajando-dijo el Guasón sonriéndoles-no se preocupen, cuando todo el planeta este muriéndose de risa tendrán toda la comida que quieran, después de todo, la carne sabe mejor después de una buena marinada ¿y qué mejor manera de marinar carne humana que con una gran sonrisa?-pregunto el Guasón riéndose sádicamente.

Los payasos se vieron entre sí y no pudieron evitar aceptar que su jefe tenía toda la razón, la carne sabe mejor marinada y con una sonrisa sabría mucho mejor, aplaudiendo emocionados, los payasos ingresaron en la base militar, deshaciéndose de los soldados que aparecían sin muchos problemas, empleando sus habilidades, la payasita se acercó a un soldado y lo beso, una forma de obtener información.

-Dime querida ¿Dónde se encuentra la nave que necesitamos?-pregunto el Guasón ansioso por comenzar con la diversión.

-En aquella bodega señor y tengo el código de acceso-informo la payasita y el Guasón se rio.

-¡Podría besarte querida!-declaro riéndose y yendo hacia el sitio indicado, ingresando al mismo tras hacer explotar la puerta-¿Qué tiene de divertido entrar con el código?-pregunto y fue cuando quedaron ante la aeronave que necesitaban-¡Es perfecta! ¡Muy bien muchachos, suban los misiles con mi sorpresa para el mundo y hagan las modificaciones necesarias para poder esparcirlo por el mundo entero! ¡Y no se preocupen, porque puede que coman antes de lo previsto e incluso con algo de suerte, su siguiente platillo serán los restos calcinados de Batman!-declaro el Guasón riéndose sádicamente y provocando risas en todo su grupo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Horas Después**

El Bati Avión arribo al lugar, aterrizando en un sitio seguro, rápidamente, el Dúo Dinámico lo abandono y se dirigió al interior de la base militar, siempre con Batman indicándole a Sunset que tuviera cuidado, esta vez no lidiaban con un ente diabólico con apariencia de payaso o con payasos lunáticos del espacio, no del todo al menos, esta vez, se trataba del peor de todos los psicópatas.

-Avanza con sumo cuidado-indico Batman y Sunset asintió.

El Dúo Dinámico uso las sombras a su favor, llegando a la bodega indicada, ingresando por la planta alta, avanzaron por el puente que había y vieron a los payasos trabajando duramente en la aeronave, con el Guasón dándoles indicaciones de que hacer.

-¡Asegúrense de que todo quede bien cargado y listo!-indico el Guasón-¡Este será el momento más divertido para el mundo entero!-anuncio riéndose.

Batman entrecerró los ojos y fue cuando vieron que los payasos transportaban barriles que contenían el mortal gas del Guasón, lo que significaba que ese demente había conseguido fabricar más del mismo para sus malévolos planes y el Caballero de la Noche ya estaba teniendo una idea de lo que planeaba.

-Parece que tenías razón, pudo crear más de su gas de la risa con otras cosas-gruño Sunset.

-El Guasón siempre ha sabido cómo hacerlo-señalo Batman con tono serio-tenemos que actuar cuanto antes, no podemos dejar que esa nave despegue, en especial si planean rociar a la ciudad con su gas-indico el Caballero de la Noche y la peli fuego asintió.

-Muy bien, es hora de comenzar, llenen todos los misiles con el gas que alegrara la vida de todo el planeta-indico el Guasón y el payaso a cargo de esa tarea comenzó a cumplir con su trabajo, hasta que una mano lo sujeto de la nada y lo derribaron tras tomarlo por sorpresa-¿Qué estas esperando torpe? ¿Por qué tardas…? ¡Batman!-exclamo el Guasón al ver a su némesis frente a él, acompañado por Sunset.

-Se acabó el juego Guasón-dijo Batman con seriedad y el lunático se rio.

-¡Oh Batsy, siempre sabes que decir para alegrarme el día, no esperaba que aparecieras tan pronto, pero no te preocupes, que esta vez no me quede de brazos cruzados, te presento a mis amiguitos!-declaro el Guasón y los payasos rodearon a Batman-seguramente ya los conoces, porque ellos no se han olvidado de ti ni de lo que le hiciste a su antiguo líder-señalo de manera siniestra y Batman se puso en guardia.

La peli fuego también se preparó para la que sería una gran batalla, en especial al ver que todavía quedaban varios de aquellos payasos del espacio listos para tomar venganza por lo ocurrido con su anterior líder.

-Para ser payasos asesinos son bastante sensibles-señalo Sunset al tiempo que comenzaba la pelea en contra de estos.

-¡Recuerda que sus narices son sus puntos débiles!-le indico Batman y Sunset asintió.

El Guasón solo se rio al escuchar eso-Oh Batsy, me decepcionas ¿realmente piensas que no tomaría medidas contra esa debilidad?-pregunto con un falso tono de estar herido.

Los payasos entonces se colocaron protectores sobre sus narices, mismos que tenían la marca del Guasón, es decir, sus narices-Creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creímos-gruño Sunset.

Pero eso no evitaría que Batman luchara, los payasos rápidamente arremetieron contra ellos, por lo que el Dúo Dinámico tuvo que defenderse como podían de sus atacantes, a pesar de ser más que ellos, el Caballero de la Noche y la Fénix eran capaces de lidiar contra sus enemigos, después de todo, a Batman lo entrenaron para enfrentar a 100 hombres, pero esos payasos eran otro asunto.

-¡Oye Batman! ¡Creo que mis amigos quieren conocerte muy a fondo!-declaro el Guasón riéndose con maldad y placer.

Batman derribo a un par de payasos con sus piernas y le dio un puñetazo a otro, mientras Sunset saltaba sobre algunas cajas para poder tener ventaja en terreno alto, siendo emboscada por las dos payasitas.

-¡Veo que al fin se cansaron de siempre ser las que se quedan, bien por ustedes!-felicito Sunset evitando ser atrapada por ellas, tras darle una patada a la peli roja y provocar que cayera sobre su amiga.

Batman lanzo varias de sus bombas de humo para confundir a sus atacantes, los cuales lo buscaban por todos lados, momento que el Caballero de la Noche aprovecho para tomarlos por sorpresa, el Guasón solo observaba lo que pasaba con un gran fastidio, definitivamente esos payasos necesitaban aprender un poco más sobre cómo lidiar con Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche le dio un puñetazo a uno, para después darle una patada a otro, siendo sujetado por la espalda por un tercer payaso, el cual lo levanto sin mucho problema, Batman rápidamente uso uno de sus Bati Boomerangs para clavárselo con fuerza en el abdomen, provocando que rugiera de dolor y lo soltara.

En cuando Batman estuvo libre, dio un giro y lanzo una patada contra el rostro del payaso, tirándole algunos colmillos, mientras que Sunset disparaba uno de sus ganchos al techo, balanceándose en el mismo para darle una patada en la cara a dos más, pero en el momento en que aterrizo, el Guasón la atrapo empleando una de las armas de los payasos del espacio, atrapándola en un capullo de algodón de azúcar.

-¡Firebird!-grito Batman al ver que su aprendiz estaba en problemas, el Guasón solo se reía al ver como la peli fuego luchaba de manera desesperada por liberarse de ese capullo, mismo que finalmente termino por cubrirla por completo.

El Caballero de la Noche se dispuso a ayudarlo, pero en su distracción, las payasitas lo golpearon con un mazo y lo derribaron, dejándolo aturdido, momento que un par más de los payasos lo sujetaron de los brazos, el Guasón se acercó peligrosamente a Batman y con aquella sonrisa que Batman tanto aborrecía.

-Bueno Batsy, al final parece que has sido superado-sentencio el Guasón disparándole con el rayo y atrapándolo en un capullo de algodón de azúcar-¡Creo que Batman finalmente tuvo un final AGRIDULCE!-declaro riéndose de manera demencial y pronto los payasos se unieron a sus risas.

Al ver a Batman y a su aprendiz atrapados en sus capullos, los payasos mostraron intenciones de devorarlos, pero el Guasón los detuvo-¡Pero…!-.

-¡No hay peros! ¡Batman se merece algo mucho peor que esto y creo que sé que puede ser!-expreso mirando hacia el edificio donde estaba el incinerador de la base militar-¡Tráiganlos a ambos!-ordeno y los payasos levantaron ambos capullos de algodón de azúcar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras llevarlos al lugar indicado, el Guasón dio órdenes de colocarlos en la rampa que los llevaría hacia el fuego, en todo momento, se reía de forma divertida y cruel-¡Oh Batsy, siempre has sido un enemigo formidable y sumamente temible, pero al final, no tenías oportunidad alguna contra el Rey de los Payasos Asesinos!-declaro el Guasón para luego reírse, para después activar la rampa, la cual comenzó a moverse, llevando todo lo que tenía encima rumbo a la boca del incinerador-¡Bueno muchachos, es hora de irnos, pronto tendremos un nuevo tipo de dulce; Caramelo de Batman Frito!-nuevamente, el Guasón se rio y junto con su nueva pandilla abandonaron el lugar.

El grupo de payasos llegaron de vuelta a la bodega donde se encontraba la aeronave que usarían, tras terminar de llenar los misiles con el mortal gas de la risa del Guasón y de que los payasos equiparan todo el sistema de control de la misma con su tecnología, la cual le serviría al Guasón a disparar los misiles llenos de su gas por todas partes del planeta.

-Ya todo está listo Señor Guasón-informo uno de los payasos con malévolo placer.

-Excelente, entonces es el momento de poner en marcha esta magnífica nave de destrucción-sentencio el Guasón riéndose con maldad, al tiempo que se cambiaba de ropa, empleando el clásico uniforme de piloto, con la gabardina color marrón oscuro, la gorra y las gafas de aviador-¡El capitán Guasón está listo para emprender el despegue, todos a sus puestos!-ordeno el Guasón y los payasos ocuparon su lugar.

-¡Listos para el despegue!-informo la payasita.

-3…2…1… ¡Despegue!-ordeno el Guasón y los payasos activaron la nave, comenzando a moverse lentamente y poco a poco empezó a emprender el vuelo, elevándose cada vez más y más-¡Este será un día lleno de risas, es una lástima que Batman no vaya a estar aquí para verlo, pero no importa, pronto se convertirá en el dulce más popular del Universo y dejare reservadas algunas cajas para entregárselas a los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia!-declaro riéndose cruelmente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Dentro de los capullos, Batman y Firebird luchaban desesperadamente por salir de ellos, pero era como una telaraña, mientras más luchaban, más atrapados estaban y para colmo, estaban cada vez más cerca de una muerte ardiente.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Los temibles payasos asesinos del espacio tienen un nuevo líder, el payaso más temible de todo el universo ¿será posible que Batman y Firebird logre salir de esa dulce, pero mortal trampa?"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=4wgbt8HL7TE)**

**When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same**

**I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily.**

**I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn on the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.**

**And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil  
I'm lying though my teeth!  
****Your tears are all the company I need**

**Traducción**

**Cuando el diablo está ocupado  
y la muerte algo más  
me llaman en su lugar por mi toque especial**

**Para los caballeros soy Miss Fortuna  
para la señoritas el premio  
llámenme como quieran  
de todos modos es igual**

**Soy la mosca en tu sopa  
soy la piedra en tu zapato  
soy el guisante bajo tu cama  
soy un golpe en toda la cabeza  
soy la piel con la que resbalas  
un pinchazo en cada cadera  
soy una espina en ti  
menéate y retuércete**

**Y están fácil cuando eres malvado  
Esta es la vida, ya ves  
el diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**

**lo hago porque soy malvado  
y lo hago todo gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

**Mientras haya niños para entristecer  
Mientras haya dulces que quitar  
mientras haya bolsillos que escoger  
mientras las abuelitas van bajando las escaleras**

**Ahí estoy yo  
siempre estoy por las esquinas  
Es un juego me alegra estar en él  
porque hay uno cada minuto**

**Y es tan fácil cuando eres malvado  
Esta es la vida, ya ves  
El Diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**

**Lo hago porque soy malvado  
y lo hago gratis  
Tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

**Yo doy mi lealtad a todo lo que es oscuro  
y yo prometo sobre mi alma maldita  
hacer como me dice Lord Belcebú  
que nunca ha visto un soldado como yo  
que no solo hace su trabajo  
sino que lo hace felizmente**

**Soy el miedo que te mantiene despierto  
esas sombras en la pared  
soy los monstruos que vendrán  
las pesadillas en tu cráneo**

**Soy una daga en tu espalda  
una vuelta de más en el estante  
en el sobresalto de tu corazón  
puntadas de dolor por sorpresa**

**Y es tan fácil cuando eres malvado  
así es la vida, ya vez,  
El Diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**

**Lo hago porque soy malvado  
y lo hago gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

**Y lo hago todo gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito  
Y lo hago todo gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

**Se hace tan solitario ser malvado  
lo que daría por ver una sonrisa por pequeña que fuera  
y nadie te ama cuando eres malvado**

**Estaba mintiendo  
tus lagrimas son la única compañía que necesito**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Kuro Alter: **_pues no han hecho una, pero en la película de Batman de 1989 el Guasón viste a sus hombres como unos y yo aprendí a desconfiar de ellos, en especial si tienen un payaso entre el grupo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_créeme amigo, eso es lo último que Batman quería hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_bueno, ahora tiene un problema pegajoso y caliente, tiene que apresurarse o el Guasón desatara la mayor carcajada de la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_y vaya que están aprendiendo porque es el peor de los payasos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_pero no me puedo acostumbrar al título de esa película, en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_ciertamente, aunque son los secuaces perfectos para el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_espera hasta que llegue su turno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_a veces ya ni se en que carajos están pensando para hacer ese tipo de películas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_yo por mi parte…sigo sin acostumbrarme al título. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000000: **_igual no es un villano tan peligroso como el que ataca a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del caso final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Bowser30000000, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	30. El Rey de los Payasos Asesinos 2

"_**Pese a que Batman y Firebird lograron detener a los Payasos Asesinos del Espacio Exterior, acabando con su líder, estos no se marcharon de la Tierra y se encontraron con el peor de los peores, el temible Guasón, quien los recluto para convertirlos en su nueva pandilla, tras demostrarles que si ellos estaban locos, entonces él era 100 veces más loco y peligroso que todos ellos juntos, dejándoles en claro que él era su nuevo líder o como él mismo se hace llamar; "El Rey de los Payasos Asesinos", por lo que ahora Batman y Firebird se encuentran en una batalla contra ese nuevo grupo de psicópatas, atrapándolos en capullos de algodón de azúcar, para después robar una nueva aeronave militar, misma que modificaron para de ese modo poder esparcir su letal gas de la risa a nivel mundial, dejando al Dúo Dinámico en una peligrosa situación, pues ahora se dirigen a una muerte ardiente ¿será posible que logren salir de este momento?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0**

**Los edificios de Ciudad Gótica envueltos**

**En la Oscuridad total**

**Mientras una figura observaba**

**La tranquilidad de la noche**

**Para después lanzarse a la aventura**

**Extendiendo su capa como un **

**Gigantesco Murciélago**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla"**

**Una explosión que destruyó la calma de la ciudad**

**Firebird balanceándose entre los edificios**

**Para luego perseguir por las escaleras**

**A un peligroso asesino**

**Varios monstruos emergiendo de distintos lugares**

**Gente gritando aterrada**

**Batman colgándose entre los edificios**

**Siempre con su imponente figura aterrando**

**A quienes hacen el mal**

**Una figura sombría saliendo de la oscuridad**

**Una risa macabra escuchándose**

**Un rostro pálido y labios rojos revelándose**

**Un niño llorando en medio de los cuerpos**

**De sus inertes padres**

**Y el símbolo de un Murciélago**

**Cubriéndolos a los tres**

** www. Youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI**

**La ciudad envuelta en la oscuridad**

**En la mansión Díaz**

**Bruno preparándose para partir**

**Poniéndose su traje de Batman**

**Subiendo al Bati Móvil y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla**

**Pisando el acelerador y frenando bruscamente**

**Varias figuras ocultas en la sombra**

**Revelándose poco a poco como monstruos de todo tipo**

**Y al frente de ellos, se encontraba el Guasón**

**Así como también Bane, que activaba el Venom**

**Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y lista para el combate**

**Un hombre con máscara de Hockey atacando con un machete**

**Seguido de un hombre con rostro quemado lanzando varios golpe**

**Batman pateando a una bruja araña**

**Sunset derribando a Scarface**

**El Caballero de la Noche girando**

**Y convirtiéndose en varios Murciélagos**

**Que se esparcieron por la ciudad**

"**Batman y Firebird Casos de pesadilla"**

**El dúo dinámico saltando de un edificio al otro**

**Hasta finalmente detenerse, listos para la batalla**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar de la última parte del Caso Final**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Caso Final El Rey de los Payasos Asesinos**

**II**

**( www. youtube watch? v=4wgbt8HL7TE)**

**When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same**

**I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily.**

**I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn on the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.**

**And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil  
I'm lying though my teeth!  
****Your tears are all the company I need**

**Traducción**

**Cuando el diablo está ocupado  
y la muerte algo más  
me llaman en su lugar por mi toque especial**

**Para los caballeros soy Miss Fortuna  
para la señoritas el premio  
llámenme como quieran  
de todos modos es igual**

**Soy la mosca en tu sopa  
soy la piedra en tu zapato  
soy el guisante bajo tu cama  
soy un golpe en toda la cabeza  
soy la piel con la que resbalas  
un pinchazo en cada cadera  
soy una espina en ti  
menéate y retuércete**

**Y están fácil cuando eres malvado  
Esta es la vida, ya ves  
el diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**

**lo hago porque soy malvado  
y lo hago todo gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

**Mientras haya niños para entristecer  
Mientras haya dulces que quitar  
mientras haya bolsillos que escoger  
mientras las abuelitas van bajando las escaleras**

**Ahí estoy yo  
siempre estoy por las esquinas  
Es un juego me alegra estar en él  
porque hay uno cada minuto**

**Y es tan fácil cuando eres malvado  
Esta es la vida, ya ves  
El Diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**

**Lo hago porque soy malvado  
y lo hago gratis  
Tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

**Yo doy mi lealtad a todo lo que es oscuro  
y yo prometo sobre mi alma maldita  
hacer como me dice Lord Belcebú  
que nunca ha visto un soldado como yo  
que no solo hace su trabajo  
sino que lo hace felizmente**

**Soy el miedo que te mantiene despierto  
esas sombras en la pared  
soy los monstruos que vendrán  
las pesadillas en tu cráneo**

**Soy una daga en tu espalda  
una vuelta de más en el estante  
en el sobresalto de tu corazón  
puntadas de dolor por sorpresa**

**Y es tan fácil cuando eres malvado  
así es la vida, ya vez,  
El Diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**

**Lo hago porque soy malvado  
y lo hago gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

**Y lo hago todo gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito  
Y lo hago todo gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

**Se hace tan solitario ser malvado  
lo que daría por ver una sonrisa por pequeña que fuera  
y nadie te ama cuando eres malvado**

**Estaba mintiendo  
tus lagrimas son la única compañía que necesito**

La nave que el Guasón robo de la base militar emprendió el vuelo, ahora solo necesitaba elevarse lo suficiente y colocarse en las coordenadas correctas para disparar sus misiles, cargados con ese mortal gas de la risa que pondría al mundo entero a reír sin parar, para después ser el bufet de los payasos del espacio.

-Muy bien mis amigos, una vez que estemos en posición dispararemos los misiles a las principales capitales del mundo, será un día lleno de risas, cientos de hermosas sonrisas-dijo el Guasón sonriendo siniestramente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Militar**

Aun atrapados dentro de los capullos y acercándose cada vez más hacia el incinerador, Batman hacía esfuerzos por escapar, sabiendo que su pupila también estaba en el mismo problema, sabía que si continuaba peleando más atrapado estaría, pero en esas circunstancias no estaba peleando, sino que trataba de alcanzar su Bati Cinturón.

Cada movimiento que hacia solo lo atrapaba al dulce, pero empleando las púas de sus guantes, Batman logro hacer un corte lo suficientemente amplio para que su mano se dirigiera al cinturón y activara el láser del mismo, el disparo le permitió calentar una parte del capullo, haciéndolo lo suficientemente duro para que el Caballero de la Noche pudiera romperlo con una patada certera, una vez que logro abrir una apertura, salió del mismo y justo a tiempo, pues ya le faltaba muy poco para llegar al fuego.

Saliendo de un salto del capullo y subiendo a la rampa, el Caballero de la Noche tomo el capullo donde estaba Sunset y bajo de la misma-¡Firebird!-grito Batman abriendo el capullo rápidamente y sacando a Sunset del mismo, cuando la peli fuego se vio liberada de esa dulce, pero ácida trampa, comenzó a toser en búsqueda de oxigeno-tranquila, respira calmadamente y recupera tus fuerzas-indico Batman.

Sunset tosió por un rato, al tiempo que Batman sacaba una cápsula de oxígeno, misma que la peli fuego tomo al instante, permitiéndole abrir sus bronquios y sacar flemas de sus pulmones, además de toser un poco de algodón, por fortuna, no vómito, que era lo que Batman temía.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Batman y Sunset respiro hondo antes de responder.

-Si…aunque nunca más poder volver a comer algodón de azúcar-reconoció la peli fuego con sarcasmo, provocando que Batman sonriera.

-Hay que darnos prisa, el Guasón ya se marchó y tenemos que impedir que dispare esos misiles-indico el Caballero de la Noche y Sunset asintió, levantándose algo aturdida, pero dispuesta a continuar con la batalla para arruinar el nuevo plan del Guasón.

**(-)(-)(-)**

A varios metros de altura, llegando a una bahía, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen y ahora Rey de los Payasos Asesinos, finalmente se colocaron en la coordenada necesaria para el disparo de sus misiles, la payasita peli rosa se acercó y le dio la noticia a su nuevo líder.

-Excelente, ya es tiempo de disparar nuestros regalos para el mundo, a mi señal-indico el Guasón, al tiempo que los payasos se preparaban para disparar los misiles, sus enormes bocas comenzaron a hacer agua al imaginarse el suculento manjar que pronto degustarían y lo mejor de todo, es que sus víctimas tendrían sonrisas en el rostro o se reirían mientras los devoraban, el Guasón sí que tenía muy buenas y retorcidas ideas-¡Preparen! ¡Apunten! ¡Fue…!-de manera sorpresiva, la nave se sacudió violentamente, provocando que los payasos se agarraran como pudieran y que el Guasón por poco cayera al suelo-¿Qué fue eso?-.

-Algo nos golpeó-informo uno de los payasos.

-¡Estamos a miles de metros de altura! ¿Qué pudo habernos golpeado?-pregunto la payasita con el uniforme morado.

-¡Pónganlo en la pantalla!-ordeno el Guasón y en cuanto lo hicieron descubrieron de qué se trataba, el Bati Avión sobrevolaba justo sobre ellos y les disparaba sus misiles-¿Por qué no se muere con nada?-bramo el Guasón molesto de ver que su mortal enemigo seguía con vida.

-¡Imposible! ¡Nadie puede salir de nuestros capullos, ningún humano podría hacerlo!-exclamo uno de los payasos.

-¡Comienzo a creer que ese no es un humano!-expreso otro de los payasos con algo de sorpresa e incluso un poco de miedo ante esa posibilidad.

-Eso es mi estimado amigo, parece que ya estas comprendiendo la realidad de Batman, lo que me recuerda ¡Hu! ¡Ha! ¡He! ¡Derriben a ese murciélago de metal antes de que termine por arruinar mi diversión y su cena!-ordeno el Guasón con tono demandante.

Los tres payasos seleccionados asintieron y se colocaron tras los controles de las armas, apuntando hacia el Bati Avión, el cual preparaba las suyas también-Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no disparen esos misiles-indico Batman.

-¡Batman, nos tienen en la mira!-exclamo Sunset alarmada y fue cuando las metralletas de la aeronave comenzaron a disparar.

-¡Sujétate!-indicó Batman comenzando a maniobrar para esquivar los disparos de la aeronave donde viajaba el Guasón, el cual se estaba riendo mucho al ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Eso es muchachos! ¡Mantengan al murciélago ocupado mientras nosotros fijamos los blancos!-ordeno el Guasón y los tres payasos asintieron, mientras los demás se preparaban para disparar los misiles.

Las compuertas comenzaron a abrirse, hecho que el Dúo Dinámico noto casi de inmediato-¡Batman, creo que están a punto de disparar los misiles!-gruño Sunset.

Batman hizo una maniobra para evitar el tiro de las demás armas, al tiempo que se elevaban más en el cielo, quedando justo frente a la luna, lo que hizo que el Bati Avión pareciese un murciélago gigante, entonces comenzaron a descender y mientras lo hacían, la mente de Batman ya formulaba su plan.

-¡Firebird! ¡Toma el control de la nave!-indico Batman-¡Has todo lo posible por evitar que disparen los misiles, derriba la nave si es necesario, yo me encargare de deshabilitar las demás armas!-.

-¡Entendido!-Batman activo la configuración y le paso el mando del Bati Avión a la peli fuego-¡Ten cuidado padre!-.

Batman no respondió, simplemente activo la eyección de su asiento y una vez que estuvo en el cielo, abrió su capa a modo de planeador, dirigiéndose hacia la aeronave, mientras Sunset se encargaba de pilotear el Bati Avión, esperando no ser alcanzada por los disparos enemigos, esta sería la primera vez que volaba el Bati Avión y esperaba que no fuera la última.

El Guasón ya casi estaba saboreando la que sería una gran victoria en su carrera, cuando Batman fracasara en salvar al mundo entero de morir de risa, solo tenían que asegurarse de derribar al Bati Avión primero y luego…

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la payasita peli rosa y el Guasón volteo a ver lo que se veía.

El Guasón se acercó a ver que hablaba la payasita, al principio, solo se veía una mancha negra acercándose a ellos, pero conforme se iba acercando más y más-Oh…rayos-gruño el Guasón al ver de quien se trataba.

Entrando tras romper una de las ventanas, el Caballero de la Noche rodo por el suelo, tomando por sorpresa a los payasos asesinos, al tiempo que se incorporaba y lanzaba varios Bati Boomerangs contra los controles de mandos, provocando que sufrieran cortos circuitos.

-¡No se queden ahí parados como idiotas! ¡Deténganlo!-ordeno el Guasón comenzando a molestarse al ver que solo que quedaban viendo.

Los payasos se abalanzaron contra Batman, el cual disparo uno de sus ganchos al techo, esquivándolos y saltando por el aire, comenzó a destruir cada consola que había, desactivando las armas principales, solo quedaban la de los misiles, pero estos no iban a ser tan sencillos.

Los payasos arremetieron de nuevo contra él y Batman lanzo sus bombas de humo, dejándolos confundidos y atacándolos uno por uno, no tenía tiempo para destruir sus narices, solo para aturdirlos y seguir en la batalla, el Caballero de la Noche busco la consola de los misiles y se dirigió hacia los mismos, pero…

Un repentino golpe lo derribo, mismo que fue dado por un mazo, el cual era sostenido por el Guasón, quien se rio y preparo un nuevo golpe con el mismo, pero Batman le dio una patada en la quijada, provocando que retrocediera y le diera tiempo a levantarse.

-Guasón-gruño Batman mirándolo con furia y odio.

El Guasón solo sonrió y se limpió la sangre en su nariz-¡Oh Batsy, siempre tienes que llegar para arruinar un buen chiste, pero descuida, yo vine prevenido!-declaro sacando un control remoto y presionando el botón, los misiles se activaron y las compuertas comenzaron a abrirse, al tiempo que el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen soltaba el control y lo aplastaba-ups, que torpe de mi parte-dijo riéndose y atacando a Batman.

Afuera de la aeronave, el Bati Avión se dio cuenta de que Batman consiguió deshabilitar las armas, pero entonces vio que las compuertas de los misiles estaban comenzando a abrirse, una señal de que el Guasón ya los estaba lanzando.

-¡Mierda!-gruño activando de nuevo las armas del Bati Avión.

Dentro de la nave, Batman y el Guasón estaban enfrascados en una más de sus épicas batalla, el payaso atacaba con el enorme mazo, al tiempo que se reía de esa forma que muchos temían y que Batman odiaba, rápidamente, el Caballero de la Noche lanzo una patada y le quito el mazo, sorprendiendo al criminal, antes de recibir un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro de parte de Batman.

-Se acabó Guasón-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-Lo siento Batsy, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo el Guasón sacando una daga de sus mangas y lanzando un golpe contra Batman, quien lo esquivo apenas, ya que la daga logro rozarlo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar de nuevo, el lunático dio un salto y lo pateo con sus dos piernas, provocando que el Caballero de la Noche se estrellara contra uno de los tableros, al tiempo que el Guasón arremetía de nuevo contra él, usando su daga para intentar atravesarlo justo en medio de los ojos, más Batman detuvo el golpe con su mano y ahora ambos forcejaban en un intento por dominarse mutuamente.

-¡Esta vez todo terminara de manera diferente Bats, porque no puedes vencer al Rey de todos los Payasos Asesinos, no podrás evitar que los misiles se disparen, pronto escucharemos el coro de risa más grande de todos los tiempos!-declaro el Guasón riéndose y continuando en su lucha para atravesar a su enemigo.

Batman luchaba por detenerlo, mientras que Sunset fijaba los blancos-¡Blanco a la vista!-indico al tiempo que enfocaba las compuertas de los misiles-¡Fuego!-.

La peli fuego disparo los misiles del Bati Avión, mismos que dieron justo en el blanco, lo que provoco una explosión que sacudió toda la nave, momento que Batman aprovecho para tomar el control de la batalla, dándole varios puñetazos al Guasón con mucha fuerza, pronto, toda la nave comenzó a ser cubierta por el mortal gas de la risa del demente, sin perder tiempo, Batman se colocó una máscara de oxígeno, pero el Guasón aún no estaba vencido y saltando sobre él, sujetándolo por la espalda y tratando de estrangularlo, pero Batman choco contra la pared con fuerza y le dio un cabezazo en la nariz, consiguiendo que su enemigo lo soltara.

La nave comenzó a caer en picada hacia el mar, con varias explosiones y un poco del mortal gas que se perdía en el aire sin dañar a nadie, mientras Sunset buscaba desesperadamente cualquier señal de Batman.

-Vamos padre ¿Dónde estás?-se preguntó angustiada.

Batman estrello al Guasón contra la pared y el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen comenzó a luchar contra su enemigo de nuevo-¡Nunca sabes cuándo rendirte, siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo!-bramo con furia-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Estás loco! ¡Solo yo puedo sacarte de aquí! ¡Déjame ir o ambos moriremos!-grito el Guasón al darse cuenta de que Batman no parecía tener intenciones de abandonar la batalla ni la nave.

-¡Pues así será!-aseguro Batman dándole un nuevo golpe, estrellándolo contra otra consola, el Caballero de la Noche se dispuso a continuar, pero el Guasón lo roció con el ácido en su rosa, mismo que Batman esquivo, desafortunadamente, el ácido cayó justo sobre una zona donde estaba incendiándose y esto provoco que explotara con fuerza, lanzando al Guasón hacia el otro lado de la nave, mientras que Batman rodaba por el suelo hasta finalmente caer por un agujero que se hizo en la nave militar.

Batman comenzó a caer en picada, desde donde estaba era claro que se estrellaría con fuerza contra el mar, no tenía a donde disparar sus ganchos y a la velocidad que iba no le daría tiempo de usar la capa como planeador, era más que obvio que iba a terminar estrellándose contra el mar y no iba a ser algo sumamente agradable, pero en el último instante, el Bati Avión apareció y el Caballero de la Noche aterrizo en una de sus alas, sosteniéndose de la misma.

-¡Servicio de taxi aéreo a tu servicio!-bromeo Sunset, al tiempo que Batman solo permanecía en silencio y miraba la nave, donde su mortal enemigo aún se encontraba y esta continuaba dirigiéndose hacia el mar, siempre con explosiones y encendiéndose en fuego.

En el interior de la misma, el Guasón se encontraba tendido en el suelo, con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, sintiendo como cada vez se acercaban más y más al océano-Como odio que siempre llegue a arruinar la diversión-dijo con seriedad.

De pronto, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen se sintió observado y no paso mucho para que se viera rodeado por todos los payasos asesinos del espacio, los cuales lo miraban fijamente y mostrando sus colmillos, era un ambiente misterioso y algo tenebroso, porque los payasos querían aprovechar esa oportunidad para devorar a ese maldito humano, pero había algo que los detenía una fuerza que no eran capaces de comprender.

Como si pudiera leer las mentes de todos esos payasos, el Guasón comenzó a reírse, primero despacio, luego fue aumentando poco a poco, hasta que su risa se convirtió en una más de aquellas carcajadas que helaban el corazón de todos aquellos que la escuchaban, no paso mucho para que los payasos también comenzaran a reírse, contagiados por la risa demencial de ese humano, en serio, era alguien digno de admirar y de temer, tal vez fuera un simple humano, tal vez no tuvieras las mismas características físicas que ellos, pero en ese momento, los malignos payasos del espacio se dieron cuenta de que el Guasón en definitiva era uno de ellos…no, él era su único y legitimo rey; el Rey de los Payasos Asesinos.

Finalmente y en medio de todas esas risas, mismas que opacaban el ruido de las explosiones, la aeronave finalmente se estrelló en el mar, desapareciendo en una poderosa explosión que se pudo ver a distancia, el agua se agito y una gran salpicadura provoco olas que llegaron a más de 15 metros de la playa, retrocediendo tras eso.

El Bati Avión aterrizo y mientras Batman bajaba del ala, Sunset lo hacía de su puesto como copiloto o mejor dicho, como piloto-Bueno, parece que ahora sí tendrás que dejarme conducir más seguido-señalo la peli fuego sonriendo emocionada y Batman solo la miro con seriedad, Sunset suspiro y se colocó a su lado-nadie podría haber sobrevivido a ello, ni siquiera el Guasón-señalo cruzándose de brazos.

-Quisiera estar tan seguro de eso-dijo Batman con bastante seriedad.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los militares aparecieran para recoger los restos de la nave que el Guasón robo, al tiempo que buscaban alguna señal de cuerpos, no importaba que les tomaran todo el día, mientras que Batman y su fiel compañera observaban a distancia.

-No encontraran nada-dijo el Caballero de la Noche con tono de seriedad, para luego darse la vuelta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-Porque el Guasón y yo siempre terminamos así, un asunto sin resolver-respondió Batman y la peli fuego quedo en silencio, acompañando a su mentor al Bati Avión.

Efectivamente, los militares no encontraron nada más que los restos de la aeronave completamente destruida, por fortuna, ya no quedaban nada del mortal gas de la risa que ese psicópata siempre usaba, solo encontraron una cosa y fue a la orilla de la playa, un naipe, el naipe del Guasón.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bati Cueva**

El Caballero de la Noche escuchaba las noticias sobre la nave que acababa de ser destruida, mismas que eran informadas por la fiel reportera Summer, quien detallo que tras horas de infructuosa búsqueda, solo recuperaron los restos destruidos de la aeronave, así como también aquel naipe, lo que podría significar que el Guasón finalmente podría haberse ido.

-"No obstante, el Guasón es conocido no solo por su demencia y largo historial delictivo, que también incluye una montaña de cadáveres de personas que asesino, sino también por siempre regresar cuando menos se lo espera, así que es muy poco probable que él realmente se haya ido"-.

Batman se acomodó en su asiento con expresión seria-Es lamentable, parece que el mundo nunca se librara de ese demente homicida-dijo Alfred.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo puede sobrevivir a tantas cosas?-pregunto Sunset.

-Es algo que ni yo me puedo explicar, nunca he podido encontrar ADN que lo vincule con alguien, nada que me diga quien fue antes de convertirse en el lunático que es ahora, es cierto que fue una vez el mafioso Jack Naipe, pero antes de eso, no hay más información-señalo Batman con seriedad.

-Eso no es lo único que me asombra, no entiendo como alguien que ha llenado no uno, sino cientos de cementerios puede seguir vivo, entiendo que tú nunca lo asesinaras, pero existe la pena de muerte, siempre creí que le llegaría el momento de pasar a la silla eléctrica o…-

-La demencia del Guasón siempre la evitado-explico Batman-siempre encuentra maneras de conmover a los jueces, oficiales, entre otros, Harley Quinn fue una de ellos-revelo Batman, para luego quedarse muy pensativo.

-¿Ocurre algo señor?-pregunto Alfred.

-Todos estos casos, desde el ataque de los muñecos hasta este atraco de payasos me parece algo bastante sospechoso, presiento que es solo el comienzo de algo más grande, algo que quizás ni la Liga de la Justicia podrá frenar-señalo Batman con tono tenebroso y tanto Sunset como Alfred palidecieron al escuchar-creo que es momento Alfred-.

-¿Está usted seguro señor?-pregunto el fiel mayordomo sorprendido.

-Espere ¿momento de que?-cuestiono Sunset confundida.

-El momento de iniciar el programa "Caballeros de Gótica"-respondió Batman al tiempo que abre dicho programa confidencial, mismo que tenía una clave secreta, el Caballero de la Noche la tecleo y pronto aparecieron fotos, documentos y perfiles de otros seis chicos, la mayoría de la edad de Sunset-conoce a tus futuros compañeros de equipo-.

Sunset se acercó y miro las imágenes que tenía frente a ella, comenzando con un par de chicos llamados Kenneth Mcnair y Odd Della Robbia, siguiendo con una chica de nombre Rika Nonaka, continuando por una chica llamada Starlight Glimmer, continuando con un joven de nombre Taichi Yagami y finalizando con quien parecía ser la mayor de ese grupo; Yubel Vladimir Kwan.

-Este…no entiendo ¿a qué te refieres con mis compañeros?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-Estos seis chicos tienen algo en común contigo, sus vidas no han sido sencillas y creo que ellos podrían convertirse en una fuerza de la justicia sumamente poderosa-.

-¿Por qué quieres eso exactamente?-pregunto Sunset confundida y temerosa de la respuesta.

-Porque tengo un extraño presentimiento, creo que estas pesadillas son solo el comienzo de una mucho más terrible-respondió Batman y tanto Sunset como Alfred se vieron con preocupación.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

En un lugar oculto, los payasos asesinos se mostraron vivos, pero no estaban del todo bien, la explosión sí que les afecto en sus cuerpos y ahora tenían que buscar modos de recuperarse, mientras que el Guasón se alimentaba con el que era el brazo de uno de ellos.

-Oh Batsy, Batsy, una vez más has arruinado mi diversión, pero no te preocupes, después de un buen descanso regresare con una nueva broma mucho más divertida y prepárate, porque si pensaste que lo que has enfrentado hasta ahora ha sido terrible, prepárate viejo amigo, porque pronto te enfrentaras a algo más siniestro de lo que jamás esperaste, algo que ni siquiera tu querida Liga de la Justicia podrá frenar-declaro riéndose de esa manera tan demencial y cruel que siempre lo caracterizaba.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En alguna parte oculta entre los Universos, un mundo lleno de oscuridad, donde nada ni nadie sería capaz de sobrevivir, a menos que hayas vendido tu alma a fuerzas malignas de alto nivel, los Demonios del Sueño, así como otros entes demoniacos se presentaron ante un ser que se mantenía sentado en un trono hecho de huesos y cráneos de distintas especies, incluyendo humanos.

-Humanos-murmuro uno de los demonios-antes era tan sencillo espantarlos y hacerlos gemir de miedo, pero ahora se han vuelto más fuertes que nunca, en especial gracias a las acciones de varios héroes, de los 12 Universos, apenas los de nivel más bajo son más sencillos de aterrorizar, pero los demás se vuelven cada vez más fuertes y casi imposibles de dominar-informo, al tiempo que su amo se levantaba de su trono y el demonio agachaba la cabeza-temo que desafiarlos implicaría una derrota aplastante-no pudo continuar hablando, ya que un golpe mortal salió de la nada y le corto la cabeza con facilidad.

El resto de los demonios retrocedieron asustados, mientras su señor miraba hacia la nada-No tengo prisa, ya he esperado por milenios, esperar un poco más no me hará daño y luego, todos los Universos, todos los mortales, incluso Batman y hasta los Dioses, incluyendo a mi hermano terminaran adorando a la Gran Bestia del Mal, al Rey Drago-sentencio Drago con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos y un malévolo placer en su tono de voz.

**¿FIN?**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una vez más, una amenaza siniestra se acerca no solo a Gótica o al mundo o al Universo, sino a todos los Universos, el mal más poderoso de todos, está por atacar"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=4wgbt8HL7TE)**

**When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same**

**I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily.**

**I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn on the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.**

**And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil  
I'm lying though my teeth!  
****Your tears are all the company I need**

**Traducción**

**Cuando el diablo está ocupado  
y la muerte algo más  
me llaman en su lugar por mi toque especial**

**Para los caballeros soy Miss Fortuna  
para la señoritas el premio  
llámenme como quieran  
de todos modos es igual**

**Soy la mosca en tu sopa  
soy la piedra en tu zapato  
soy el guisante bajo tu cama  
soy un golpe en toda la cabeza  
soy la piel con la que resbalas  
un pinchazo en cada cadera  
soy una espina en ti  
menéate y retuércete**

**Y están fácil cuando eres malvado  
Esta es la vida, ya ves  
el diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**

**lo hago porque soy malvado  
y lo hago todo gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

**Mientras haya niños para entristecer  
Mientras haya dulces que quitar  
mientras haya bolsillos que escoger  
mientras las abuelitas van bajando las escaleras**

**Ahí estoy yo  
siempre estoy por las esquinas  
Es un juego me alegra estar en él  
porque hay uno cada minuto**

**Y es tan fácil cuando eres malvado  
Esta es la vida, ya ves  
El Diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**

**Lo hago porque soy malvado  
y lo hago gratis  
Tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

**Yo doy mi lealtad a todo lo que es oscuro  
y yo prometo sobre mi alma maldita  
hacer como me dice Lord Belcebú  
que nunca ha visto un soldado como yo  
que no solo hace su trabajo  
sino que lo hace felizmente**

**Soy el miedo que te mantiene despierto  
esas sombras en la pared  
soy los monstruos que vendrán  
las pesadillas en tu cráneo**

**Soy una daga en tu espalda  
una vuelta de más en el estante  
en el sobresalto de tu corazón  
puntadas de dolor por sorpresa**

**Y es tan fácil cuando eres malvado  
así es la vida, ya vez,  
El Diablo se quita el sombrero ante mi**

**Lo hago porque soy malvado  
y lo hago gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

**Y lo hago todo gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito  
Y lo hago todo gratis  
tus lagrimas son todo el pago que necesito**

**Se hace tan solitario ser malvado  
lo que daría por ver una sonrisa por pequeña que fuera  
y nadie te ama cuando eres malvado**

**Estaba mintiendo  
tus lagrimas son la única compañía que necesito**

**Y CON ESTO HEMOS CONCLUIDO CON "CASOS DE PESADILLA", MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLO DE PRINCIPIO A FIN Y ESPERO QUE EL FINAL LOS HAYA DEJADO, COMO BIEN DIRIA EL GRAN SKIPPER; "DESEANDO MAS", AHORA COMENZAREMOS CON "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA", ASI QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_el problema era que se trataba de una situación similar a la tela de una araña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_lo acabas de ver y también que he dejado algunas sorpresas en este capítulo final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_buena broma y como diría Skipper, siempre déjalos deseando más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_creo que no tienen un planeta, ya que viajaban de mundo en mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_de hecho es "marabunta" y es cuando una enorme colonia de hormigas avanza de manera que parece un océano gigantesco, donde avanzan, destruyen todo con lo que se encuentran, cultivos y otros insectos, incluso ratas y pájaros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_aunque este final es el inicio de una futura y nueva obra que he planeado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_sería algo complicado, ya que tanto el Indoraptor como el Indominus eran bestias muy astutas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_lo consiguieron, pero una vez más, el Guasón ha sobrevivido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Nahuel836, Moon-9215, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Gokash Z, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
